Quand Je Joue Juliette
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Nouvelle version ! Sasuke, un jeune lycéen timide mais impulsif, rencontre Naruto qui est de deux ans son ainé et qui va lui faire faire n'importe quoi notamment jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. NaruSasu ! Réécriture et Suite
1. Prologue

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (NEW VERSION)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** T (oh oui ça devrait le faire...)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Récemment j'ai relus ma fic (oui ça m'arrive quand je suis en manque d'inspiration) quand j'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews sur celle-ci (d'ailleurs merci!). Ça doit faire maintenant trois ans qu'elle est en ligne (ou du moins que je l'ai écrite) et de nouvelles idées ont germés dans ma petite tête, je me suis dis que je pouvais carrément faire mieux avec la situation originale (des ados qui prépare une pièce de théâtre), depuis j'ai lu la pièce de Shakespeare (ah ben oui quand même !) et donc me revoilà ! Je vais tenter une toute nouvelle version de Quand Je Joue Juliette et vais transformer l'histoire pour la rendre plus croustillante, enfin pas tellement transformer (c'est toujours la même, hein !) mais je vais rajouter des scènes à votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère...). Sasuke est toujours aussi mignon et Naruto toujours aussi charmant (bien qu'idiot mais on lui pardonne), héhé, bonne lecture !

PROLOGUE :

Je regarde défiler le paysage tout en écoutant distraitement une vieille chanson. Mon père a les yeux rivés sur la route, ses sourcils sont froncés en un air sévère que je connais par cœur. Des yeux qu'il a souvent posés sur moi. Je ne suis que le deuxième fils de la grande famille Uchiha, toutes les prouesses ont déjà été accomplies par mon grand frère. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que lui, alors je n'essaie pas. Je me contente d'admirer Itachi qui brille dans ses études. Et cela doit sûrement exaspérer mon père qui voudrait que je me bouge un peu plus. Mais je m'égare, ce sont des choses qui n'intéressent personne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui je vais aux portes ouvertes d'un lycée privé. Bien évidemment, c'est mon père qu'il l'a sélectionné pour moi. Je ne me plains pas, en vérité je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille, ça me va. Je me cale contre mon siège et change de chanson. Je soupire discrètement. La simple idée de découvrir ma prochaine prison m'ennuie. En plus de cela, je vais devoir tisser des liens ou en tout cas faire en sorte de ne pas déjeuner tout seul, et puis à la fin de l'année prochaine je vais devoir choisir une orientation, une filière. Rien qu'à y penser, ça m'agace. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferai plus tard, je ne sais même pas si je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie.

- Ça va aller ? Demande brusquement mon père en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je sursaute, je tourne lentement les yeux vers lui et opine de la tête sans rien dire de plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela pour de l'inquiétude ou juste une formule de politesse qu'on utilise pour briser la tension. Sans me poser plus de questions, je retourne à ma contemplation inintéressante des vieux murs de maisons qui défilent lentement. J'ai envie de rentrer, m'oublier dans un de mes jeux vidéos préférés, ne plus penser à la vie qui avance, au fait qu'il est presque temps pour moi de faire des choix. C'est tellement plus facile quand les autres choisissent pour vous et surtout très reposant. (Note de la Bêta : Sasuke en no life j'adore mais de chez j'adoooore ! XD ! )

Je soupire pour la énième fois tout en collant mon front contre la vitre froide. Je sens mon estomac se tordre dans mon ventre. Discrètement, j'appuie dessus et inspire profondément, ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre de m'en faire. Pourtant, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je dois trop réfléchir, comme toujours. C'est avec cette dernière pensée que je vois enfin les murs de mon futur lieu de détention. Un lycée privée comme l'avait voulu mon père, un des meilleurs établissements de la région, ce qui comprend les meilleurs résultats, les meilleurs services, le meilleur enseignement et blablabla, tout ce qu'on peut lire sur la brochure que mon collège m'a procuré ?. Je ne suis pas impressionné...ou alors, rien qu'un peu.

Je suis lentement mon père et nous passons les grilles. Il y a tout un tas de monde, je regarde autour de moi et crois reconnaître certains de mon collège ainsi que des filles de ma classe. Je tourne vivement la tête avant qu'elles ne m'aperçoivent. Je n'ai pas envie d'être assaillis par des dindes en pleine chaleur. Au collège, les filles sont exubérantes, on dit qu'au lycée elles en ont un peu plus dans la cervelle, j'attends de voir. N'allez pas croire que je suis la coqueluche de ma classe, loin de là. En fait si, je l'étais mais au début de ma sixième et comme je m'obstinais à ignorer les filles qui me tournaient autour, elles ont finit par me lâcher et à me trouver « supra-bizarre ». Je suis donc devenu le gars mignon et bizarre. Quand on a douze ans, on rejette ce genre de spécimen mais il paraît qu'au lycée, il a du succès. C'est Itachi qui me l'a dit pour me rassurer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a toujours des filles plus bêtes que des vaches qui s'accrochent désespérément et curieusement, elles sont tout aussi moches.

Je me cache le mieux possible et continu de suivre mon père sans dire un mot. Cet endroit est très grand, heureusement que l'accueil est bien visible et qu'on ait pas à jouer à cache-cache pour la trouver. Un groupe de personnes viennent de partir avec une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs. Elle leur sourit gentiment et commence la visite en bégayant un peu. Je l'observe sans rien dire.

- Sasuke ?

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la voix de mon père. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, il attend sûrement une réponse. J'opine doucement de la tête, lui faisant signe que je l'écoute alors que du coin de l'œil je vois le groupe partir. Il n'y a que quelques familles qui passent, la plupart s'en vont d'autres suivent leurs guides et traversent le long couloir où nous nous trouvons. Une vieille femme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années nous adresse un petit sourire, elle nous fait un petit geste de la main tout en parlant au téléphone. Je croise les bras, mon père regarde sa montre. Tandis que cette vieille mégère bavarde et aussi ridée que les fesses du pape discute joyeusement, nous attendons plantés devant elle comme des idiots.

Quand elle se décide enfin à lâcher sa copine qui a une plaque rouge étrange sous ses aisselles et qui s'en était pas rendu compte comme la parfaite imbécile qu'elle était, et qu'en plus elle a payé une visite médicale pour rien parce que c'était son tout nouveau pull affreusement ringard qui lui donnait des irritations. Je lève les yeux au ciel et prie Dieu de me rendre les dix minutes de ma vie que cette vieille m'a volé. Mon père se racle la gorge pour signaler notre présence laquelle a complétement été passé aux oubliettes.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Je suis sûr qu'elle porte un appareil, j'aurais juré qu'à cet âge on avait les dents jaunes.

- Il faut juste attendre qu'un des élèves arrivent pour vous faire la visite, à moins que vous ne préfériez la faire seuls ?

Mon père serre les poings et moi, je serre la mâchoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de venir ici l'année prochaine si c'est pour attendre comme un idiot que « les meilleurs services » ne daignent vous répondre. J'allais faire un pas vers l'endroit où le groupe avant nous a disparu, quand un jeune homme apparaît un peu essoufflé.

La vieille soulève un peu sa masse du siège pour voir par-dessus son bureau le visage de l'adolescent. Elle ne semble pas l'apprécier :

- Te voilà toi ! Viens ici ! Tu as deux personnes qui attendent depuis des lustres !

A qui la faute ? Je lui tourne le dos après lui avoir jeté un regard noir et serre doucement la main que le jeune homme me tend.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Désolé pour le retard, hein, mais je suis tombé sur une femme très bavarde et très mère poule vu le nombre de questions qu'elle m'a posé.

- Ça ne fait rien, répond poliment mon père alors que je sais qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

- Bon et bien, allons-y, déclare gaiement Naruto en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il a de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux très blonds. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des origines scandinaves mais vu sa peau tannée, j'en doute. Après cet échange visuel et un grand sourire de sa part, Naruto nous entraîne dans les couloirs, puis dans les pièces où les matières sont présentées. Il me raconte des anecdotes dont je n'ai rien à faire et se met à me poser des questions. J'ai horreur des questions surtout quand elles sont posées par un gars que je ne connais pas et que je ne ferai que croiser dans les trois années à venir.

Nous traversons tranquillement la cour quand il se glisse à côté de moi. Mon père nous écoute discrètement sans rien dire.

- Alors...tu as choisis ta filière ?

Si je réponds non, est-ce qu'il va me prendre pour un demeuré ?

- J'en ai une vague idée.

- Il veut faire un bac scientifique, déclare mon géniteur.

Naruto le fixe avec des yeux ronds et acquiesce lentement. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je ne suis pas en conflit avec mes parents concernant mon avenir et je n'ai pas spécialement la volonté de me dresser contre eux puisque de toute manière je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon cerveau. Et puis, je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas faire des choix.

- Et vous ? Quel bac préparez-vous ? Demande mon père plus pour lancer une conversation qu'autre chose.

- Je suis en ce moment en première littéraire, ça se passe plutôt bien.

Nous entrons dans un autre bâtiment. Naruto me retient tandis que mon père pénètre dans la salle de classe.

- Sasuke, c'est ça ?

- Euh oui.

Même pas capable de se souvenir d'un prénom.

- Tu veux vraiment faire des sciences ? Tu as le choix tu sais ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Un petit silence suit son intervention inutile. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, attendant ardemment une réaction de ma part. Mais je l'ignore et m'en vais suivre docilement mon père qui parle avec un professeur au front complétement dégarnit.

Naruto nous rejoint l'air de rien et plaisante avec le vieil homme. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est bien plus grand que moi et plus musclé. Ça m'agace un peu. J'ai peur de finir aussi maigre et aussi petit que je le suis aujourd'hui, je ne grandis pas vite. Maman dit que c'est normal, que ça va venir, que je suis juste un peu en retard. Et que si ma croissance est un peu tardive, ce n'est pas le cas pour mes capacités intellectuelles. Je suis son « mignon petit poussin ». Mais j'ai passé l'âge. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que dit mon frère...

- Sasuke ? Hé ho, Sasuke ? La Terre appelle la Lune ? Fait Naruto en passant une main devant mes yeux.

Je rougis quand je me rends compte que j'étais complétement perdu dans mes pensées. Mon guide éclate de rire et dit avec un air amusé :

- Je sais que le professeur Sarutobi est soporifique mais évite de t'endormir pendant la visite.

Je me voûte un peu, rentrant ma tête entre mes épaules comme les tortues et grogne pour la forme. Naruto me pousse vers la sortie et me montre le foyer là où mon père s'est déjà servit un café.

- Ça va aller, Sasuke ?

Est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux ou c'est juste moi ?

- Hn.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire tout en se baissant à ma hauteur.

- On se voit l'année prochaine ?

Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin et on verra.

- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Quel optimisme...

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux sans prévenir. Je proteste en le repoussant, j'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'on a pas gardé les vaches ensemble quand soudain un grand brun l'appelle.

- Bon, je te laisse. Ça ira pour retrouver la sortie ? S'inquiète t-il.

J'ai l'air d'avoir le cerveau d'un poisson rouge ? Non mais franchement. Je lui fais signe d'y aller d'un geste vague de la main. Il ne se fait pas prier et s'en va vers son ami aux dents pointues après un « salut ! » très enthousiaste. Je le regarde partir avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- On y va, Sasuke ? Me propose mon père.

Je hoche la tête, inspire et jette un dernier coup d'œil aux murs de cette école. Je ne songe à rien durant quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Peut-être que je viendrais ici à la rentrée prochaine.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : et c'est repartit pour un tour !

Conscience : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Sasu : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Naru : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIH ! Dis, dis je suis SEME hein ? Je suis SEME ?

Auteur Dégénérée : *_* Bien sûr mon petit, je ne change pas les rôles...héhé

Naru : *-*

Sasu : TT_TT Pourquoi ce monde est-il si cruel ?

Auteur Dégénérée : Parce que je suis là ! MOUAHAHAHA ! XD


	2. Juliette en bleu

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

CHAPITRE 1 : Grains de sable

Je déteste les vacances d'été. Le sable qui s'incruste entre les orteils, le sable dans les cheveux, le sable sec qui se colle sur la peau après une baignade, et tout ces petites choses désagréables qui rendent insupportables une après-midi en bord de mer. Mais ce que je déteste le plus, c'est le monde qui s'agglutine sur la plage. On dirait une fourmilière. Du ciel on pourrait voir une masse de petits points noirs qui formeraient une énorme boule noire et qui gâcherait le paysage. Mon frère rit de moi quand je fais ce genre de comparaisons, pourtant il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Quelles meilleures vacances que celles passées seul avec le silence comme ami et la mer comme panorama ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant des adolescents de mon âge détruire un château de sable comme les imbéciles pubères qu'ils sont. Je les vois fixer avec intérêt une femme se dénuder. J'allais les traiter de pervers mentalement quand subitement quelqu'un me frappe la tête. Je me retourne de suite vers ma mère qui me jette un regard désapprobateur. Je cherche un instant le pourquoi de cette réprimande, quand en comprenant, j'agite les mains devant mon visage :

- Non non, je t'assure ! Je matais pas ! C'est ces gars, ils-

- C'est ça...ah, les garçons à cet âge. Enfin, j'ai pas à me plaindre, ton frère était pire, dit-elle en remettant le nez dans son livre.

Je souris, gêné comme pas deux et me rallonge sur ma serviette. Les mains derrière la tête j'observe, sans y prêter une réelle attention, les motifs vieillots du parasol.

Nous avons une seconde résidence à deux pas d'ici avec vue sur l'océan. Mais maman préfère venir ici, alors en bonté d'âme je l'ai accompagné. La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas avoir mon père ou mon frère sur le dos, être avec maman est bien plus reposant. Elle au moins me laisse tranquille et ne m'embête pas avec toutes sortes de questions inutiles. J'aime ma maman, et bien que je ne lui dis jamais, elle le sait déjà.

Je ferme les paupières et voit comme une couleur orange étrange qui me pique les yeux, je pose alors mon bras sur le front. Malgré les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'entends les cris des enfants et je les imagine courant après les vagues, ou bien les rires d'adolescents qui se moquent de tel ou tel maillot. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller les rejoindre. Aucune.

- Sasuke ? Mon cœur ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et plonge mon regard dans celui de ma mère. Elle m'offre un tendre sourire et me tend un billet. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur :

- Tu veux bien aller nous chercher des glaces, mon poussin ?

Je grogne pour la forme alors qu'elle me caresse la tête. Même si j'aime ma mère, je ne supporte pas vraiment ces petits surnoms ridicules. Je me lève en titubant un peu et me dirige vers une boutique un peu plus loin. En voyant le gros billet qu'elle m'a donné, je me demande si elle ne voulait pas plutôt acheter tout leur stock. Un rire cristallin me fait subitement sursauter et, tout en relevant la tête, une mauvaise surprise m'attend. Naruto. Le gars de terminale super chiant qui m'a servi de guide il y a quelques mois. Ça craint. Je cherche une cachette dans tous les sens et finis par trouver un panneau de publicité comme unique refuge. Du coin de l'œil, je les observe lui et ses amis dévorer des cônes de glace. Enfin surtout lui, car il les engloutit les unes après les autres, un vrai morfal.

La jeune fille brune aux yeux pâles est là aussi, ainsi que le type aux canines de chiens. Par contre, je ne reconnais pas les autres. Une fille avec une perruque rose – dites-moi que ce n'est pas sa vraie couleur – une autre aux cheveux blonds coiffés en une longue queue de cheval et enfin un roux habillé de blanc de la tête aux pieds. Une bande d'originaux en somme.

- Akamaru n'a pas arrêté de pleurnicher avant mon départ, dit le gars brun.

- C'est trop mignon, fait la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler..., propose Naruto en riant sous cape.

- Ah, très drôle...

- A mon avis Kiba, ta déficience mentale a du le faire pleurer de désespoir, les chiens sentent ce genre de choses.

Le dit Kiba fait les yeux ronds et frappe le rouquin d'un poing sur la joue que l'autre évite sans effort.

- C'est toi l'idiot Gaara ! Naruto ! Gaara n'arrête pas de me traiter d'imbécile.

- Peut-être parce qu'il veut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face.

- Pour le BAC, c'est pas gagné..., ajoute le dénommé Gaara, ses yeux bleu vert levés vers le ciel.

Je les observe se disputer tandis que Naruto rit de tout son saoul comme le grand imbécile qu'il est. Je dois être maudit, de toutes les plages qui existent sur cette fichue planète il a fallu que je le croise sur celle-ci. Accroupis derrière le panneau, j'attends qu'ils s'en aillent. Puis, après avoir vérifié que la voie est libre, je me relève doucement et me rends vers le stand de glace avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

La vieille femme qui s'occupe du stand a l'air du même genre que celle qui était à l'accueil lors de ma visite du lycée, avec la moustache en plus. Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de poils dans la crème glacée et m'en vais rejoindre ma mère avec une légère grimace. J'ai peur de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment d'autant plus que je le connais à peine, ce serait très gênant s'il m'accostait. Et puis les voir me rappelle la rentrée qui approche à mon plus grand regret.

Je marche maladroitement sur le sable et m'assois sous le parasol. Maman fait doucement glisser ses lunettes de soleil vers le bout de son nez aquilin.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis autant de temps mon chéri ?

- Rien, j'ai juste traîné.

Je lui tends sa glace d'un air désinvolte. Elle soupire, agacée.

- Débouche tes cotons-tiges électroniques de tes oreilles et va te baigner un peu !

- Ce ne sont pas des cotons-tiges mais des écouteurs, Maman, et je n'aime pas l'eau.

- Quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu pleurais quand je te sortais de ton bain, dit-elle en regardant au loin.

Je manque de rougir tout en vérifiant que personne n'ait entendu ça. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me sorte des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Elle me pince le bras et me chasse en me poussant hors de ma serviette de bain. Je me débat comme je peux mais elle est plus rapide que moi, elle n'est pas ma mère pour rien.

- Hors de ma vue ! Va t'amuser ! S'exclame t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

- Tu vas faire tomber ta glace !

- Va t-en je te dis ! Comment un adolescent de ton âge peut rester immobile alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire sous un soleil comme ça ?

Je lui tire la langue et m'en vais le plus dignement possible. J'aime ma mère mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante des fois ! Les nerfs à vifs, j'avance vers l'océan. Les vagues me lèchent les pieds couverts de grains de sable.

C'est vrai, j'ai menti, j'adore l'eau. Je pourrais rester des heures dans un bac d'eau chaude. Il suffit d'immerger sa tête sous elle pour se retrouver dans un autre monde, silencieux et calme. Enveloppé dans une masse douce et légère qu'on ne peut que caresser, on oublie tout, on est juste dans un autre endroit. J'ai sans doute été un poisson dans une autre vie. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire tandis que j'observe l'étendue bleue qui s'offre à moi, je la préfère le soir ou le matin, à des moments où il n'y a que elle et moi. Comment pourrais-je me baigner dans une cacophonie pareille ? Avec ces rires, ces hurlements, ces « Attention ! Ne t'éloigne pas ! » et ces filles qui n'arrêtent pas de glousser en me fixant.

Ces gens, ont-ils la moindre idée de la beauté de cet endroit ? En ont-ils quelque chose à faire ? Ne peuvent-ils pas juste s'asseoir et regarder ? Le monde n'est-il remplit que d'imbéciles ? Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, j'aimerais tant être seul à cet instant.

Je respire l'odeur salée tout en m'accroupissant, du bout des doigts je touche l'eau qui va et vient. Un moment passe sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me sens comme entraîné par le rythme des vagues, s'il n'y avait pas tant de gens autour de moi, je me balancerais avec elles. Un petit sourire éclair mon visage quand soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule et me sort brusquement de mes pensées.

Je me retourne violemment vers son possesseur et perds l'équilibre. Il me fait un grand sourire alors que mon cœur se met à battre plus fort.

- Salut ! Je pensais pas te croiser ici. Sasuke ? C'est ça ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Naruto..., je murmure.

Son sourire s'agrandit, me montrant une dentition parfaitement blanche et alignée. Il me tend sa main et sans comprendre je la fixe tout éberlué. J'étais pourtant certain qu'ils étaient partis sur l'autre plage, comment se fait-il qu'il m'ait trouvé ici ? Je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière lui pour y voir ma mère plongée dans un livre, puis je tourne mon regard à droite et à gauche, ses amis approchent, des sacs et deux parasols sous les bras. Une main passe devant mes yeux et je me concentre sur Naruto qui n'a malheureusement pas l'intention de me lâcher.

- Tout va bien ?

Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. Ma mâchoire se serre mais mon agacement laisse place à de l'étonnement quand deux bras puissants viennent me relever.

- Tu vas être trempé si tu restes assis là, me fait Naruto en riant.

- C'était pas la peine, je réponds bizarrement gêné.

Ne peut-il pas juste me saluer et partir avec sa bande de rigolos ?

- On n'a pas assez de place sur l'autre plage, alors on est venu ici, m'explique t-il sans raison.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je fronce les sourcils tout en regardant mes orteils s'enfoncer dans le sable. Ses amis le rejoignent tandis qu'il tente de croiser mon regard en penchant la tête. Je l'évite du mieux que je peux, je sais que c'est puéril mais ce type me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce sourire, ces grands yeux bleus, cette chaleur qui émane de lui et qui dit « Je veux être ton ami » me hérisse l'échine. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour mépriser quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas d'autres explications. J'ai juste l'impression que Naruto va m'apporter des tas d'ennuis rien qu'en restant à côté de moi. Et en général, mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé.

- C'est qui, Naruto ? Demande la fille aux cheveux roses.

Je crois que je vais la surnommer Miss Tagada...

- Sasuke, il rentre en seconde l'année prochaine, répond t-il, d'ailleurs...tu as choisi notre lycée ?

J'acquiesce doucement et Miss Tagada sourit d'un air mutin tandis que Naruto me prend tout d'un coup par l'épaule.

- J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire !

Sa grande main reste obstinément sur mon épaule, semblant l'engouffrer dans sa paume trop chaude. Je le fixe sans oser lui dire de la retirer.

- Il nous manque une personne pour jouer, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Dit-il soudainement.

Je cligne des yeux alors que Kiba me montre un ballon de beach volley. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement. J'allais refuser mais Naruto m'embarque déjà un peu à l'écart sur la plage. J'ai l'impression de faire des rebonds, de passer d'un acte à l'autre sans maîtriser quoique ce soit. Ce type m'entraîne comme les vagues le font avec les grains de sable. Sans un mot de plus, je me retrouve entre Gaara et Naruto face aux trois autres que ce dernier m'a présenté : Kiba donc, Sakura la Miss Tagada et Hinata, une jeune fille brune extrêmement timide. Je me demande où est passée la fille blonde que j'avais vu plus tôt, je la cherche un peu des yeux quand je croise accidentellement ceux de Naruto.

Je me tourne vivement vers le filet de fortune qui a été construit à la va-vite. Le mauvais pressentiment est toujours là et forme une étrange boule dans mon estomac. Je prends une longue inspiration tout en tentant d'oublier les yeux bleus et profonds qui semblent avoir l'art pour m'agacer. A cause de ce type, je me retrouve à jouer à un sport que je n'aime pas, au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas. La belle affaire. Je savais que j'aurais du rester à la résidence même avec mon père sur le dos.

- Attention ! Sasuke ! M'avertit Naruto en se ruant sur moi.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent quand je vois le ballon voler à pleine vitesse vers le camp adverse. Il se tourne avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce mec ne sait que sourire ou quoi ?

- Tu rêvais ? Ou tu ne sais pas jouer ? Me demande t-il.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se saisit de mes bras et les place de manière à m'expliquer comment se tenir en réception de la balle. Ses doigts chauds écartent les miens pour mieux les remettre.

- Voilà, un pouce par dessus l'autre. Tu vas voir, ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Je fixe mes bras.

- Ça ira ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu sais, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'éviter que la balle ne tombe au sol. Je te montre ça pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal...

Il continue de parler tandis que je ne cesse de scruter mes bras avec insistance. Sa chaleur ne s'en va pas, c'est vraiment désagréable. Il fait déjà trop chaud en cette saison, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je crois que là, la coupe est pleine.

- Je sais jouer, dis-je le coupant net.

- Ah bon ? Tant mieux dans ce cas, répond t-il une main sur la nuque.

Je vois les autres en face se regarder, se demandant sûrement si on peut continuer la partie. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça auparavant, je n'aime pas sa façon d'entraîner les autres dans son jeu sans prendre en compte leur avis, ni celle d'aborder un gars qui veux profiter des vacances pour être seul pour une fois qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Je n'aime pas le volley, je n'aime pas le sable qui me brûle les pieds et je n'aime pas l'insolence de ce type qui me parle comme si j'étais débile.

Je m'en vais sans un mot de plus. Je croise la fille à la queue de cheval dont les bras sont remplis de canettes de soda. Elle me sourit puis se met à faire une drôle de tête en voyant Naruto m'appeler.

- Hé ! Attends Sasuke !

Sa grande main forme un étau autour de mon poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça ? Dit-il, ses sourcils blonds froncés.

Et en plus il a le culot de me faire la morale.

- J'ai juste pas envie de jouer, c'est un crime ?

- T'aurais du le dire, fait-il en riant légèrement.

- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps, je réponds les poings serrés.

Je retire la main qui me retenait, lève le menton et fais un pas dans la direction opposée. Quand soudain, les filles que j'aie aperçu plus tôt viennent vers moi en sautillant. Les ennuis commencent. Itachi m'avait pourtant m'y en garde contre ce genre d'embêtements même s'il disait ça plus pour se moquer qu'autre chose : « Je préfère la piscine privée de notre résidence, ici au moins il n'y a pas de sangsues... ».

Je fais un pas en arrière et me tourne vers Naruto. Ce dernier semble bien s'amuser.

- Besoin d'aide, Môssieur le beau gosse ?

Je manque de rougir et plisse les yeux. Naruto ou ces filles en chaleur ? Cet abrutit ou les sangsues ? Un seul chieur ou une armée de chieuses ? Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il saisit mon bras et m'entraîne une fois de plus vers sa bande qui n'a pas arrêté de nous regarder de loin.

* * *

><p>Maman est rentrée à la résidence depuis longtemps. Naruto et sa bande sont partis eux aussi dans leur camping. Je me retrouve enfin seul à observer le couché de soleil. Ce sont toujours les mêmes mais je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser. Les couleurs chaudes se mêlent à celles plus froides de la mer qui se fondent dans une couleur bleu nuit. Les reflets donnent une impression de symétrie. Quand j'étais petit, je m'imaginais sauver ce soleil qui se noyait dans l'eau glacée. Je soupire, resserre mes bras autour de mes genoux et laisse le son des vagues me bercer.<p>

J'ai froid, le vent frais me fait frissonner mais je ne me plains pas.

Les minutes s'écoulent, le soleil plonge dans la mer jusqu'à disparaître en ses profondeurs et je me décide à rentrer. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Maman inutilement. Je me mets sur mes deux jambes et prends la direction des marches sans lever le menton.

- C'est pas un peu dangereux de rester seul à cette heure ? Me fait une voix que je reconnais de suite.

Naruto est accoudé sur les rambardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ? N'était-il pas parti pour le camping ?

- Je t'ai vu d'ici, mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux te laisser seul.

- Bien vu, je réponds en reprenant ma route.

- Je te raccompagne ? Me propose t-il soudainement.

- Non, ça ira. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

- Sûr ? Insiste t-il en faisant une légère moue, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très responsable de laisser un mineur se balader dans les rues.

Je me retourne vers lui, agacé :

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu.

Sans un mot, il vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux avec sa main trop chaude. Puis passe d'un pas nonchalant à côté de moi. Je serre les dents devant l'arrogance dont fait preuve ce type.

- Rentre bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire dont il a le secret, et à la prochaine.

Je l'observe s'éloigner dans le silence le plus complet, si ce n'est le vent qui fouette mes mèches noires contre mes joues. Étrangement, j'ai un peu moins froid.

- C'est ça, à la prochaine, je murmure le rouge aux joues.

J'ai vraiment un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment pour que mon cœur batte aussi violemment dans ma poitrine.

~~##~~

Alors cette suite vous plaît-elle ? ^^ Review ?


	3. Juliette dans le noir

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu (niak !)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous plairas et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe...

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Juliette dans le noir<p>

* * *

><p>J'avoue, je m'attendais à quelque chose de nouveau. Mais finalement le lycée n'est pas tellement différent du collège, si ce n'est que les filles sont moins collantes et les garçons moins stupides. Je balaye la salle de classe du regard et constate que je ne connais personne. Certains sont tout seuls et s'installent tranquillement, d'autres se retrouvent en petits groupes et discutent joyeusement sur des sujets anodins. Oui, c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça. Le lycée a l'air aussi ennuyeux que le collège et rien qu'à l'idée de passer trois ans ici me déprime. Pourtant je devrais me réjouir, si personne ne fait attention à moi j'aurais peut-être la chance de passer une scolarité sans autre pensée que celle d'étudier. Bizarre ? Oui, sans doute. Mais tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de me soucier de rien.<p>

Pourtant, la matinée n'a pas été aussi calme que je le voulais. Maman n'a pas arrêté de me tourner autour afin de s'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié. Itachi m'a taquiné comme toujours et mon père..., mon père n'était pas présent. Le premier jour de son deuxième fils l'importe peu même s'il a amené celui-ci aux portes ouvertes. Pourtant, je ne m'en suis pas plus soucié que ça et suis partis prendre le bus pour la première fois. Maman tenait à m'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt, je me suis enfuis avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'enfiler des chaussures.

Mon sac était très léger mais mon cœur pesait lourd dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des jambes en béton si bien que j'arrivais à peine à faire un pas. La rentrée en elle-même ne me faisait pas peur mais ce drôle de pressentiment était toujours présent. Durant le reste des vacances, enfermé dans ma chambre il m'arrivait de penser à ce qui m'attendait au lycée et je ne savais pas si j'étais impatient ou bien réticent. Arrivé dans le car, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de siège côté fenêtre de libre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une personne souriante et rougissante m'a fait signe de venir. Elle s'est présentée avec un petit air timide :

- Je m'appelle Hinata Huuyga, tu te souviens de moi ?

J'ai acquiescé et n'ai même pas eu besoin de me faire connaître :

- Sasuke, oui je sais.

Elle m'a sourit de façon si tendre que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. J'avais rarement vu une fille aussi mignonne.

Je soupire tout en croisant les bras sur le bureau, le menton appuyé sur mes poignées, j'attends en silence que le professeur se pointe. La sonnerie nous a cassé les oreilles il y a déjà quarante minutes et à présent c'est au tour de mes camarades de classe de chahuter comme des bêtes en rut. Je plaque les mains sur mes oreilles tentant vainement de sauver les tympans qu'il me reste. Quand soudain je vois la porte s'ouvrir lentement, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu puisqu'en une fraction de seconde tout le monde a rejoint sa place. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me redressant sur ma chaise.

Un type, dont les cheveux gris sont soient capable d'ignorer les lois de la gravité ainsi que celle de l'esthétisme soient victimes d'une panne d'oreiller, entre nonchalamment et s'installe tranquillement en chantonnant joyeusement. Je le regarde faire les yeux ronds. Dix minutes passent ainsi tandis que nous nous regardons les uns les autres, quand il se tourne vers nous et lève la main en guise de salutation :

- Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai pas trop fais attendre ?

Pas trop fais attendre ? Pas trop fais attendre ! Le cours est sur le point de se terminer !

- Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes monsieur..., fait judicieusement remarquer une fille située au premier rang.

Il fait les yeux ronds tout en fixant sa montre. Mes sourcils se froncent alors qu'il semble absorbé par les aiguilles de son cadran. Derrière moi, plusieurs garçons chuchotent et rient tout en traitant cet homme d'abruti profond et plus les secondes s'écoulent plus j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ont raison. Tout d'un coup il relève la tête et débite :

- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, votre professeur de français. Je vais vous faire passer votre emploi du temps, dessus vous avez évidemment vos cours mais aussi la salle où ils auront lieu. Surtout ne soyez pas en retard !

Il peut parler !

- Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne journée à tous !

QUOI ? Je le vois sortir de la salle avec la même attitude nonchalante qu'il y a à peine cinq minutes. Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en réalisant que cet homme sera notre professeur principal tout au long de l'année. Mais en est-ce vraiment un ou un gag ? Une sorte de bizutage qu'on fait aux secondes ?

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et sans attendre tous mes camarades sortent pour rejoindre le deuxième cours. Maladroitement, je tente de réunir toutes mes affaires le plus vite possible pour les suivre mais ma trousse tombe bruyamment au sol éparpillant tous mes stylos. Je pousse un soupire de désespoir en me pressant comme un fou pour les ramasser. J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs, perdu au milieu de tous ces élèves qui sortent tout juste de leurs classes, je me tourne et retourne à la recherche d'un visage familier mais en vain.

Je suis emporté dans les couloirs étroits par une file d'adolescents pressés descendant des escaliers que je n'ai jamais emprunté, découvrant des lieux que je n'avais jamais visité. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouve enfin seul dans un endroit complètement désert et surtout inconnu. Je ne saurais dire si je suis encore au lycée ou non. Les poings sur les genoux, essoufflé par mon parcours insensé, je tente de reprendre mes esprits. Ne pas paniquer, ce n'est pas catastrophique, je me suis juste paumé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Après une longue inspiration, je sors mon emploi du temps et y lis que je devrais être en histoire-géographie en salle B111 à cette heure-ci.

Je fais une grimace. Tout ce que j'ai retenu des portes ouvertes était qu'il y avait quatre bâtiments. Comment vais-je m'y retrouver ? Je ne sais même pas quel bâtiment est le B et je ne sais pas non plus comment sortir d'ici. Je regarde un peu autour de moi et constate qu'il fait plutôt sombre, je suis donc au sous-sol. L'escalier que j'ai descendu en trombe est juste derrière moi, en face de moi un long couloir qui semble sans fin, aucune lumière si ce n'est celle qui s'échappe d'entre la chambranle des portes de classe. Je déglutis, retrouvant l'ambiance lourde des films d'horreur que Itachi aime bien me montrer.

Je ne sais pas quand ils ont construit ce lycée, mais il paraît que c'était un hôpital avant...

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû accepter de regarder ce reportage sur Waverly Hills avec Itachi. J'ai la chair de poule maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur vraiment ! Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, je me suis perdu comme un idiot, ça peut énerver tout le monde. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ce couloir ressemblait au tunnel de la mort, non vraiment, quel serait l'imbécile qui se ferait des films pareils ! Sûrement pas moi !

Un rire retentit dans le couloir.

Je fais les yeux ronds, pétrifié, les mains serrés sur la bandoulière de mon sac.

Un cri m'échappe et je me rue sur les escaliers comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je vais tuer Itachi dès je rentre à la maison ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, fuyant une main glacée et invisible qui tenterait de m'attraper par le cou. De la sueur froide coule le long de mon front, je ferme les yeux et cours aussi vite que je peux. Tout d'un coup je heurte quelqu'un et tombe les fesses par terre.

- Hé ! Doucement...oh...

Mes yeux croisent ceux azurs d'une personne que je commence à connaître. Inexplicablement, mon cœur se remet à faire des siennes, semblant me mettre en alerte.

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Naruto...

Il tend sa grande main vers moi, m'invitant à la saisir mais je me relève tout seul. Pourtant il ne le prend pas mal, me fait un petit sourire et demande avec un air moqueur qui m'agace au plus haut point :

- C'est toi qui a hurlé à l'instant ?

- J-j'ai pas hurlé !

Je me remets à rougir comme un idiot. Quelque chose de chaud vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux chassant la sensation de froid et de peur qui s'était insinués dans mes veines. Je rentre la tête entre mes épaules et fais un petit pas en arrière. Il ne le remarque pas et se contente de me regarder, interrogatif :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais être en classe, non ?

Pas question de lui dire que je me suis égaré, j'ai une fierté quand même ! Je me tais, puis décide de continuer mon chemin sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- Tu t'es perdu, hein ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me fige un instant et il se met à rire. Lentement, je me tourne vers lui, le gratifiant du regard le plus meurtrier que je puisse faire. Son rire se fait plus fort tant est si bien qu'il se tient les côtes. Je l'observe se moquer ouvertement de moi, les poings serrés mais impuissant face à ces petites fossettes qui creusent ses joues. Plus mon cœur s'emballe plus mes joues deviennent rouges, je ne sais pas si je suis en colère ou simplement embarrassé.

Naruto se calme :

- Alors ? Tu es où à cette heure-ci normalement ?

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Il se moque et maintenant il me propose de l'aide ? Je fais la moue, replace correctement la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule et fais mine de partir.

- Ah..., oui bien sûr, dit-il, bon...alors à la prochaine, j'imagine.

Je me tourne à demi vers lui, tandis qu'il disparaît dans l'angle du mur. Je ne songe d'abord à rien. Le silence plane dans le couloir, mais il n'y réside pas cette impression obscure que j'ai ressentis dans les sous-sol, plutôt une sensation de vide. Je reste planté là, toujours tourné vers l'endroit où je l'ai perdu de vue. La lumière du jour caresse ma joue, parfois des éclats de voix venant des salles avoisinantes viennent me faire sursauter. Deux minutes se sont peut-être écoulées, mais le temps me paraît bien plus long.

Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Je suis sans doute trop en retard maintenant pour que ça paraisse crédible si un surveillant venait à me voir ici. J'aurais dû faire taire ma fierté et le laisser me guider. Une fois de plus. Une bourrasque de vent vient frapper le verre des fenêtres, je m'élance à la seconde qui suit. Quelque chose me frappe au visage et alors que j'allais perdre l'équilibre deux mains chaudes me retiennent. Naruto était toujours là, il attendait. C'est son torse que j'ai pris en pleine figure. Il me regarde avec son immense sourire qui creuse ses joues.

- On a changé d'avis ?

Je ne réponds pas, me dégage simplement de lui. Mes avant-bras me brûlent. Je lui tends ma feuille imprimée pliée soigneusement en quatre :

- B111..., bon, c'est le bâtiment en face, suis-moi p'tite tête de mule, ajoute t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je n'aime pas vraiment cette habitude qu'il semble avoir prise avec moi. A chaque fois mes follicules prennent feu, je suis sûre qu'à force je vais me retrouver chauve. Et s'il y a une catégorie de personnes que je trouve moche, ce sont bien les chauves, ça doit être pour ça que je n'écoute pas du rap, le vieux rock'n'roll y a que ça de vrai.

- Hé ho, à quoi tu penses là ? Me questionne Naruto, son nez tout près du mien.

Je redescends brusquement sur terre et recule d'un coup. Ses fossettes réapparaissent sur ses joues, il se redresse :

- Je te disais donc, avant que tu ne partes sur Mars, que je vais arranger le coup avec le professeur. Je le connais bien. Ça ira ?

- Oui oui, j'opine de la tête, on est arrivé ?

- Presque, mais si je t'ennuie dis-le et j'arrêterai de parler dans le vide...

C'est de ta faute, tes mains sont trop chaudes et trop grandes.

- Dans ce cas tais-toi, dis-je sèchement en le dépassant.

Il fait les yeux ronds et prend une mine profondément choquée, une main plaquée sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Ce mec est un idiot. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas un peu appréhendé le fait de le revoir. Je ne sais rien de lui, il ne sait rien de moi, puisque nous ne nous sommes vus que trois fois maintenant. Alors pourquoi je me sens sur les nerfs quand je lui parle ? Je fronce légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il s'approche à nouveau de moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être en face d'un problème de mathématiques particulièrement difficile ?

- Allez t'es déjà assez en retard comme ça, fait Naruto en me poussant vers un autre couloir.

Je me laisse faire et jette quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers lui. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en est rendu compte et vient embraser mes follicules une fois de plus. Je grimace pour la forme et m'échappe comme je peux. Il frappe avec un petit rire, un petit « oui » interrogatif nous invite à entrer. Le professeur Iruka Umino nous regarde avec un air curieux.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

- Je vous ramène un disparu, dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je peux sentir son pouce contre le bas de mon cou. Sa peau contre la mienne. J'en frissonne et mon cœur repart faire un marathon. Mes yeux noirs complètement écarquillés alertent Monsieur Umino, quelques élèves rient si bien que mes joues rougissent. Moi qui ne voulait pas me faire remarquer, c'est raté. Je pensais que mon calvaire était enfin finis quand soudain Naruto se rapproche de mon oreille :

- Si tu n'as personne avec qui manger ce midi, tu peux venir avec nous.

C'est pas un marathon que mon cœur me fait là, mais carrément un triathlon, je cours presque vers une place de libre en tentant vainement de faire disparaître le rouge écrevisse qui me brûle la peau. Mes lèvres tremblent, mes mains sont moites, je crois que je suis tombé malade, ou alors c'est le fantôme du sous-sol qui m'a maudit. Je sors vivement mes affaires de mon sac pour cacher mon embarras, mais rien n'y fais.

- Ça va Sasuke ? Me demande Naruto un sourcil haussé.

Il est toujours là lui ?

- Oui oui, va t-en maintenant.

Il échange quelques mots avec le professeur et pars enfin, non sans me lancer un petit regard.

- Alors ? On se fait materner par un terminal ? Ricane des garçons en face de moi.

- Va te faire, dis-je d'une voix basse pleine de menaces.

- Oh, c'est pas gentil ça..., tout à l'heure t'étais bien plus mi-

- Tournez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Le coupe Monsieur Umino.

Ils s'exécutent en riant. Le professeur vient vers moi et me remet mes livres :

- J'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur Hatake n'avait pas bien fait son travail. Je me suis inquiété tu sais, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher mais..., enfin, tu es là c'est le principal. Tout va bien ?

J'acquiesce solennellement, gêné et honteux comme jamais.

- Ne fais pas attention aux autres, d'accord ? La plupart se sont aussi perdu dans les couloirs. Naruto ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

Je le fixe avec un air entendu. Il se retient de rire, puis pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Après quelques explications, il me laisse pour finir son cours auquel je n'ai pas participé. En général, je ne participe pas et ce volontairement, mais là j'avoue être totalement ailleurs. Naruto m'a proposé de venir manger avec lui et sa bande de rigolos, j'aimerais au contraire éviter cela le mieux possible. Cependant s'il me voit seul, il ne va pas hésiter une seconde pour me traîner avec lui. Moins ce taré social est proche de moi, mieux je me porte.

Je soupire discrètement, le menton dans ma paume à la recherche d'un moyen de m'échapper ce midi. Hors de question de manger avec des boulets que je ne connais pas et qui en plus ont osé rire de moi ce matin. Ma dignité en prendrait un coup. Tant pis je vais devoir sacrifier mon déjeuné...

La cafétéria se trouve derrière un grand jardin aménagé par des élèves, un terrain de verdure surplombe l'espace alors que d'immenses arbres centenaires me donne le vertige rien qu'à en regarder le sommet. Une foule d'adolescents se précipitent à l'intérieur, de véritables estomac sur pattes. Quant à moi, je reste cacher derrière le large tronc d'un chêne à plus de cent mètres de l'entrée. J'entends une fois de plus mon ventre grogner mais l'ignore. Il en va de ma survie. Un homme d'une chevelure flamboyante se dissimule parmi eux, un homme que je veux à tout prix éviter.

Mon cœur sautille dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent un décoloré. Je fronce les sourcils, et pose une main contre cet organe que j'arracherais bien juste pour avoir la paix. Mes genoux se resserre contre mon torse tandis que j'y enfouis la tête à l'abri du vent qui s'est levé. J'ai froid. A côté de _lui_, je brûle, je m'énerve, ce que je ne fais jamais en dehors des quatre murs qui encerclent ma maison. Je ne me comprends pas, c'est quoi comme sentiment ? Une maladie ? Peut-être la crève ou une grippe ? Pourtant _ça_ ne m'arrive qu'en _sa_ présence.

Je ne veux pas savoir finalement, plus j'y pense, plus je me pose des questions et plus je me trouve étrange. Et je n'aime pas me trouver étrange, les autres le font bien assez à ma place.

Est-ce que Naruto pense que je suis bizarre ? Sans doute que non, il est trop bête.

Je tremble maintenant, pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse aussi froid aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi la malchance s'acharne t-elle sur moi ?

- Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

Je relève brusquement le crâne et tombe dans un regard blasé. Un adolescent qui a l'air d'avoir mon âge penche légèrement la tête puis pointe son doigt droit vers moi.

- Aaaah, ouaih c'est bien toi, fait-il avant de me tendre la main, Shikamaru Nara, j'étais dans le même collège que toi.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant. Sauf que tout ce dont je me souviens de lui est un gamin qui dormait sur sa table et dont le front était la cible des craies les mieux lancées. Je lui serre la main non sans une petite hésitation.

- Ça te dit de bouffer avec moi ? Dit-il, c'est trop chiant de manger tout seul.

- Euh...oui, d'accord.

Je suis surpris. Il m'entraîne dans la foule et nous entrons dans la cafétéria en échangeant des banalités. Shikamaru s'avère être quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, il est entré ici avec une bourse qui lui couvre la totalité des frais de scolarisation. Ce qui est mon cas aussi, sois dit en passant. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais rivaliser. J'en suis plutôt heureux quelque part.

Au moment où j'allais poser mon plateau sur la table, j'aperçois Naruto discuter avec Miss Tagada, enfin je veux dire, Sakura. Toute la bande est là, assise au fond la salle. Debout, je les observe encore quelques secondes, Naruto ne m'a pas remarqué.

- Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

- Tu préfères manger debout ?

Je fais les yeux ronds, laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et m'assois rapidement tandis que Shikamaru entame déjà son assiette. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup, je me demande pourquoi. Je me secoue un peu et décide de ne plus y penser.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres ? Me demande soudainement Shikamaru.

- Non, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, j'ai pas cherché à en avoir.

- J'avais oublié que t'étais pas du genre à te lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Chôji est dans un lycée professionnel, c'est le seul avec qui je garde contacte, continue t-il, les autres n'en valaient pas la peine.

Chôji ? Ah, ce garçon obèse qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

- Tu sais que la plupart des filles ont voulu entrer ici juste pour être avec toi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. En effet, j'avais entendu parler de ça mais la plupart était plus bête que leurs pieds bien heureusement pour moi et ont finis par entrer dans un lycée beaucoup moins sélectif.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis retrouvé tout seul au milieu d'une bande de babouins pas capable de se tenir sur une chaise.

Je lui souris, amusé par sa comparaison. Il se met à bailler et s'étire lentement, j'ai bien envie de l'imiter. La matinée n'a pas été de tout repos mais au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. Inconsciemment mon regard se tourne vers la table du fond, Naruto y est toujours et rit de bon cœur comme il le fait toujours. Ce poids est toujours là. J'ai l'impression de regretter quelque chose mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi, pourtant j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie ce midi, je n'aurais pas à me priver.

Mon cœur bat comme au ralentit, mon malaise est toujours là. J'ai froid. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas de courant d'air, mais j'ai froid. Je serre mon jeans avec mes poings.

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

~~##~~

Oui je sais Sasuke est trooooop mignon x') et trooooop OCC XD

Reviews ?


	4. Juliette dans la brume

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (réécriture)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Cette version sera en effet plus longue que la précédente, la preuve dans ce chapitre qui présente énormément d'éléments nouveaux ! =D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Juliette dans la Brume<p>

* * *

><p>ROMEO -[…]<em> Ici on a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour...Amour ! Ô tumultueux amour ! Ô amoureuse haine ! Ô tout créé de rien !<em>[...] (extrait de Roméo et Juliette - Shakespeare)

Naruto.

Nous nous sommes seulement croisés de temps en temps dans les couloirs du lycée, juste un salut un sourire pour lui, un regard pour moi et puis je fuyais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. C'est à la cafétéria où je le voyais le plus, bien qu'il était plus occupé à bavarder avec ses amis pour venir me parler. Un mot, je priais pour qu'il ne me dise rien qu'un mot et quand je me surprenais à prier je me demandais encore une fois ce que je faisais. Je finissais par détourner les yeux et par me dire que ce n'était rien.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées ainsi, vides. Étrangement vides. Et plus les jours me semblaient vides, plus je me trouvais étrange. Je m'enfuyais tout comme je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher son regard jusqu'à pouvoir croiser ses pupilles bleues. Comme le lent va et vient des vagues, quand il fait un pas vers moi, je recule et quand c'est à lui de reculer, c'est à moi d'avancer vers lui. Je déglutis, resserre mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je me sens fébrile, ma respiration se coupe, mes jambes tremblent, mes joues redeviennent rouges et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai envie de pleurer tant ça me fait mal. J'ai mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter et reprendre ma vie comme elle était avant ?

Je crois que Shikamaru se pose des questions à mon sujet pour me voir agir de la sorte. Tout comme Maman. En fait, c'est elle qui se fait le plus de soucis, elle n'arrête pas de faire des illusions au lycée pour me tirer les vers du nez. Itachi, lui, pense que c'est à cause d'une fille. Quand il a fait cette remarque, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, « Naruto n'est pas une fille » : est ce j'ai pensé à ce moment précis. J'ai peur. Quelque chose cloche chez moi.

Je m'allonge à moitié nu sur mes draps blanc puis lentement, je me mets en position fœtale et ferme les yeux. Il faut que je dorme, que je l'oublie rien que pour cette nuit.

- Oh, la tête..., tu t'es réveillé avec un pétard ou quoi ? Me demande Itachi en riant.

Je tourne la tête vers la vitre du micro-onde où j'y vois un garçon dont les cheveux partent dans les tous les sens, dont les cernes sont aussi grandes qu'un terrain de football et dont les joues sont striées de partout par de magnifiques traces d'oreiller. Mes lourdes paupières se ferment tandis que je tente d'émerger. Mon pyjama, qui n'est autre qu'un vieux t-shirt appartenant à mon grand frère et un vieux jogging en coton, est tout débraillé. J'ai l'air d'un fou qui a dormi dehors toute la nuit.

De loin, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Elle se moque de moi, elle n'arrête pas de ricaner et je devine aisément qu'elle appartient à Itachi :

- Pauvre Sasu, tu veux du chocolat ? Ou je te le verse sur la tête ?

- Heiiiin ? Je fais d'une voix traînante.

Il éclate de rire.

- Tu as un de ces dons pour me mettre de bonne humeur ! Dit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

- De quooooiiiii ?

Je plisse les yeux si bien qu'il manque de recracher le liquide chaud. Un peu plus et il s'étouffait, je souris pour moi-même, fier de ma petite attaque. Quand soudain, j'entends un « clic » qui me fait sursauter. Itachi vient de me prendre en photo avec son portable, j'écarquille les yeux et il en prend une deuxième :

- Oh, tu es magnifique..., dit-il avec cet air qui le fait ressembler à un diablotin tout juste sortit de sa boîte.

J'allais lui sauter dessus quand Maman arrive, m'attrape et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je suis trop fatigué pour l'en empêcher mais fais tout de même la grimace. Troisième « clic ». Mon frère souhaite vraiment mourir aujourd'hui. Je le fixe avec des yeux assassins :

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec la vieille tête que t'as...

Il se lève, range sa vaisselle tout en échangeant un bonjour avec Maman. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne mettra pas les photos sur internet. Ce n'est pas son genre mais on ne sait jamais avec un mec pareil.

- Mon cœur, ne traîne pas trop hein ? Ton bus arrive dans vingt minutes, m'avertis Maman en me servant un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Tsss, quinze ans et ça se fait assister..., dit Itachi, en même temps avec ta gueule d'attardé.

- Répète, le cinglé !

- Qui que tu traites de cinglé, minus ?

Maman prend un air blasé, soupire et murmure un « ...même plus la force de les arrêter... ». C'est un peu comme ça tous les matins, enfin quand on est assez réveillé pour se chamailler. Itachi et moi ne sommes pas vraiment matinaux, même si en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour une toute autre raison. Je m'étais interdit d'y penser mais rien à faire. Je me secoue vivement la tête et finis mon bol d'une traite.

* * *

><p>Ses bras. Je suis dans ses bras chauds, forts. Ma tête est enfouie tout contre son torse et son cœur semble me chanter une douce berceuse. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Pourtant tout ça est bien réel. Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous deux enlacés, j'ai fermé les yeux depuis longtemps et mes mains serrent son manteau. Puis, tout en inspirant, je savoure l'odeur qui émane de lui comme un délicieux chocolat qu'on ne goûte qu'à Noël.<p>

Je me sens bien. Sa chaleur chasse le froid ambiant de cette matinée d'automne et me fait frissonner à la fois. Je colle une peu plus mon nez contre cette poitrine, ce pull à rayures qui sent encore la lessive et le neuf. Je crois que mes cheveux s'électrifient à son contact.

Je confondrais presque ses bras à ceux de Morphée.

Je me suis fais bousculer alors que je me levais pour sortir du bus. Et au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais m'étaler dans l'allée, Naruto m'a rattrapé. D'ailleurs je ne vous dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu en le voyant dans ce car, il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'en remettre et m'a tout de suite proposé de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot alors que lui parlait pour nous deux.

Et ses bras. Et cette odeur sucrée.

J'ai peur. Je me dégage rapidement de son étreinte qui n'a duré que trois secondes à peine. Il fait les yeux ronds tout en me fixant très étonné. Le contraire m'aurait très surpris moi aussi. Je baisse un instant le regard, déglutis et décide de prendre la fuite.

- Sasuke !

Il m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je l'ai carrément enlacé ! Je ne fais que des bourdes. Je cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'au lycée. Arrivé devant ma classe, je reprends enfin mon souffle. Mon cœur n'arrête de battre à en rompre mes côtes. Je m'accroupis, les yeux grand ouverts en quête d'une réponse. Y aurait-il des choses que j'ignore sur moi-même ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Je ne sais pas. J'en ai juste eu envie.

Ma vie est depuis quelques temps remplie de « pourquoi » inutiles, de « je ne sais pas » déconcertants et de « j'en ai envie » qui me font très peur.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en me redressant puis me prends la tête dans les mains avant de rentrer en classe. Le cours de mes pensées s'arrêtent soudainement quand plusieurs regards me scrutent sans ménagements. Des chuchotements désagréables s'élèvent, cassant le silence pesant qui régnait pour rendre l'atmosphère encore plus insupportable. Je me retourne à demi, avec l'espoir que ce n'est pas moi que mes camarades sondent avec autant d'animosité. Mes dents se serrent, en proie à la tempête qui va s'annoncer dans peu de temps.

Je reste planté droit comme un i devant la porte. Complètement pris au dépourvu, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et ça m'angoisse avant de me mettre en colère. Quand une voix s'adresse à moi non sans être hautaine :

- Uchiha, on parlait justement de toi.

Un garçon s'approche lentement de moi, ses longs cheveux noirs suivent le mouvement de ses hanches tandis que ses yeux d'un gris clair me lancent des éclairs. Je lui rends son regard avec autant de hargne le défiant de me parler encore une fois sur ce ton. Mais pas le moins du monde impressionné, il me sourit avec une arrogance révoltante :

- J'ai reçu une photo assez déplaisante...

Il sort son portable de sa poche et me montre une image qui me donne envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête.

Naruto et moi dans le car il n'y a même pas quinze minutes.

Les nouvelles vont vraiment vites dans cette école. Mon cœur s'accélère tandis que j'imagine les rumeurs qui pourraient naître de cette image. Je relève les yeux vers lui, il en profite pour se remettre à parler :

- J'ai entendu dire que l'entreprise de ton père était en pleine expansion. Mais que la compagnie Namikaze, qui reste une multinationale très influente malgré la situation économique actuelle, lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Je suis au courant de tout ça même si les affaires de mon père ne m'intéresse absolument pas, puisque c'est mon frère qui en héritera. Namikaze est une très grande compagnie créer par une dynastie qui comprend pas mal de gens affluents. Mon père m'en a parlé de nombreuses fois car lorsqu'il revient à la maison c'est que les affaires vont mal. Le problème est : qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec cette foutue photo ?

- J'ai un profond respect pour ta famille qui a fait énormément de prouesses pour en être là aujourd'hui, ajoute t-il d'un air conciliant, mais je trouve ton attitude vraiment déplacé Uchiha.

Je serre les poings et fais un pas vers lui.

- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ?

Certains se regardent choqués, comme si j'avais posé une question qui n'avait aucun sens. Ils ricanent entre eux, se pincent les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, ou toussent bruyamment. Je perds lentement en crédibilité et mes joues manquent de rougir. Ils se fichent tous de moi.

- Neji Huuyga. Mon oncle est député, tu en as sans doute déjà entendu parler.

Alors c'est comme ça...ce type se sert de la notoriété de sa famille pour me ridiculiser, moi le « nouveau riche ». Moi, le garçon qui vient d'un collège de seconde zone et qui se fait une place dans un lycée où la plupart des riches héritiers ou fils à papa viennent étudier, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un établissement en province.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur tout ça. L'entreprise de mon père, l'école qu'il m'a choisit, la filière, la prochaine fac, la renommée qu'il voudra que je me construise, je n'en avais jamais rien eu à faire. Parce que je n'aime pas faire des choix. Parce que mon père s'est approprié ma vie tout comme il s'est approprié celle de mon grand frère. Et tout allait bien, jusque là.

Ils auraient pu me prendre pour un bûcheur à cause de la bourse que j'ai reçu et me laisser en paix. Mais non, il a fallu que ce type se renseigne sur moi et profite d'un écart de conduite pour me mettre toute la classe à dos.

Je pourrais presque voir une banderole au dessus de leurs têtes avec en gros marqué : « Bienvenue dans notre monde ». Et la réalité me revient en pleine figure, j'avais oublié cette partie de ma nouvelle vie. J'avais tout fais pour l'éviter jusqu'ici, mon seul souhait avait été de ne pas me faire remarquer et de vivre une scolarité sans accroche. Mon menton se met à légèrement trembler.

Les ennuis commencent. Ils ne vont plus me lâcher. Ils vont me rendre la vie impossible.

- Naruto Uzumaki est l'unique héritier de la compagnie Namikaze.

Silence.

- ...quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et une sueur froide coulent le long de mon échine alors que ses mots me reviennent rapidement en mémoire comme un épouvantable écho. Neji Huuyga relève le menton, plisse ses yeux gris clair et croise les bras :

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, Uchiha. Nous savons tous que tu essayes de te rapprocher de lui. Tu as peut-être un joli visage mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose...

Il se rapproche au point que mon nez pourrait presque frôler le sien, ses lèvres minces et pâles s'étirent puis très délicatement elles viennent jusqu'à mon oreille droite :

- ...il est loin d'être une pédale.

Je le repousse violemment. Son dos heurte brutalement une table et un cri de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche. Ma respiration se saccade, ma poitrine se soulève en soubresauts incontrôlables, et alors qu'il se relevait pour m'insulter, je lui saute à la gorge.

- Espèce de salopard ! Crié-je.

Nous nous battons sauvagement, renversant quelques chaises, tandis qu'un cercle s'est formé autour de nous. Ils applaudissent, me huent, certains viennent même me mettre des coups de pieds dans le dos. Soudain, je me retrouve en dessous de lui et me rends compte que ma force diminue considérablement. Je vais perdre et il est hors de question que je me rende aussi facilement. C'était sans compter un violent coups aux côtes, puis au visage et ainsi de suite sans que je puisse riposter. Neji a complètement l'avantage :

- AH !

Je me replis sur moi-même, me mords les lèvres et tente de me redresser sous les rires de ces imbéciles. Je me protège la tête avec les bras, l'envie de pleurer me prend et me répugne. Il ne faut pas que leurs voix m'atteignent. Mes paupières se ferment, mon cerveau tourne à plein régime à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de me sortir de là. J'en entends qui me traitent de « pute » ou de « sale lécheur de bites ». Pourquoi disent-ils cela ? Pourquoi vont-ils aussi loin ?

Quelqu'un vient enfin mettre à terme mon calvaire. Il me prend par les épaules pour m'aider, je le reconnais :

- Putain ! Vous vous croyez où là ? S'exclame t-il très en colère.

- Suigestu...en retard comme toujours, tu viens de rater la fessée du siècle, ris Neji en me montrant du doigt.

- Ça va ? Me demande t-il sans écouter l'autre abrutit.

J'opine de la tête, un peu hagard. Un autre garçon me tend sa main avec une mine profondément inquiète. Trop surpris pour protester, je me laisse faire. Je plante mes pupilles dans les siennes qui sont d'un marron noisette très chaleureux. Il me murmure un « ça va aller... » qui a le don de me réconforter. Ce type n'est pas dans ma classe, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Suigestu. Il venait souvent vers moi pour me demander des notes qu'il ne prenait jamais.

- Je préviens les profs, dit Suigestu, vous n'avez pas le droit de le molester.

Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel.

Neji lui montre calmement la photo tout comme il l'a fait avec moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour mieux la refermer comme une carpe le ferait en voyant deux poissons rouges faire l'amour. Un moment de flottement règne alors dans la pièce.

La sonnerie retentit nous faisant tous sursauter. Le garçon qui me soutenait me demande encore si ça va, j'acquiesce et il s'excuse avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je cligne les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Adieu ma vie tranquille.

* * *

><p>Je fixe mon plateau depuis cinq bonnes minutes et finis par le repousser. Ce steak n'a même pas l'air décongelé et je déteste les lentilles. Je soupire puis prends un verre d'eau. Suigestu observe mon manège avec une attention toute particulière mais je ne dis rien. Shikamaru baille et s'étire comme à sa grande habitude avant d'attaquer une île flottante recouverte de caramel. Quant à Shinta – le garçon qui m'a gentiment aidé tout à l'heure – il joue distraitement avec sa fourchette non sans me jeter quelques petits coups d'œils.<p>

Mon visage me fait mal, j'ai des bleus partout et je regrette de ne pas avoir apporter un sandwich.

La rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre, c'est pourquoi tous les regards sont tournés vers notre table. Mon malaise grandit à un rythme fulgurant et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Quand je pense que je commence tout juste le lycée, est-ce que cette histoire va me suivre jusqu'au diplôme ? D'ailleurs pourquoi trouvent-ils ça si scandaleux ? Je ne savais pas que Naruto était le fils du président de cette foutue compagnie ! Ils n'ont même pas le même nom de famille ! Mon père n'a non plus rien remarqué aux portes ouvertes quand il l'a rencontré !

Je me prends la tête dans les mains en un geste désespéré. C'est trop tard, maintenant tout le monde croit que j'essaye de me rapprocher de Naruto pour l'entreprise de mon géniteur. Comme si personne ici ne le faisait ! Ce sont tous des gosses de riches qui trient leurs amis sur le volet ! Je serre les poings, ça me rend en colère.

Et puis qu'est-ce que voulait dire Neji par « pédale » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait au juste ?

- Sasuke, t'en fais pas, dit Suigestu en me faisant un petit clin d'œil, la plupart de ces têtes à claques partent au bout de six mois pour suivre leurs parents dans la grande capitale. Il ne restera que des bûcheurs et des gens à peu près normaux qui se fichent de tout ça.

Ce gars est vraiment trop bizarre, même s'il est de meilleur compagnie que Neji et sa bande de macaques. Je le vois vider son verre d'une traite et s'en resservir la seconde d'après.

Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai mais je vais l'espérer ou alors ma vie de lycéen s'annoncera épique si j'y survis, ou si je n'ai pas changé de lycée avant.

- J'comprends pas pourquoi ces malades ont tapé Sasuke juste à cause d'un petit câlin, songe Shikamaru tout haut.

Je lève les mains en l'air :

- Ça suffit, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, d'accord ?

- Ils sont jaloux parce que Naruto est un canon et que Sasuke est trop mignon pour son propre bien, lui répond Suigestu sans m'écouter le moins du monde.

Je fais les yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai que Sasuke est mignon, marmonne Shinta, si bas que j'ai cru rêver.

- Tsss, ils sont aussi étroits d'esprit que leurs trous du cul, je te le dis ! Réplique le garçon aux cheveux gris avec une pointe de malice.

Je pose le front sur le bord de la table tout en me bouchant les oreilles. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les entendre débiter des injures sur les habitudes des gosses de riches à maltraiter les « mignons petits garçons ».

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le prendre dans tes bras ? Me demande Suigestu en me faisant une pichenette sur le haut du crâne.

- Je me suis fais bousculer ! Et ça n'a duré que trois secondes ! Pas de quoi en faire une maladie !

Les trois compères se regardent, stupéfaits de ma réponse. Puis ils se tournent doucement vers moi, avec des yeux écarquillés. Un silence pesant prend soudain place au sein de notre table tandis que le brouhaha habituel du self semble nous prendre dans un étau étouffant. Je les regarde tour à tour, attendant une bombe que Shinta balance d'une voix basse :

- D'après Lee, le type qui a pris la photo, le car a eu le temps de se vider et le chauffeur vous aurait même appelé.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

- Ton estimation du temps est complètement erroné, mon petit Sasuke, remarque Suigestu en posant une main compréhensive sur mon épaule.

- J-je me rappelle pas de ça ! Balbutié-je.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Mes joues rougissent d'elles-mêmes alors que je me rends compte qu'il y a en fait de quoi se poser des questions sur mes agissements. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas prémédité ! Ses bras, son torse sentaient tellement bons. C'était juste un moment de pure égarement. Le temps est vraiment passé aussi vite ? Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Et mon ventre qui me fait encore mal. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de Neji a cru ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous cru ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ?

- Sasuke ? Ça va ? T'as l'air complètement paumé, me fait Shinta en plantant ses yeux droits dans les miens.

J'allais lui répondre quand une main brûlante se pose sur mon épaule. Mon cœur vole en éclats alors qu'une voix grave et chaude se met à me parler. Je vois mes trois autres camarades froncer les sourcils.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fais tabasser, c'est vrai ? Dit Naruto d'un air inquiet.

Incapable de dire un mot, je tourne lentement la tête vers lui tout en étant sur le point de mourir de crise cardiaque. Ses yeux bleus se font plus grands et une seconde lui suffit pour s'accroupir face à moi et prendre mon visage en coupe. De la vapeur s'échappe de mes oreilles, mes lèvres tremblent tout comme mes genoux sur lesquels je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Ce type veut me tuer. J'en suis sûr. Ou en tout cas s'il ne le fait pas exprès il devrait penser à une carrière de tueur en série. Des frissons redressent les poils de mes bras ainsi que mes cheveux, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ses lèvres pleines remuent doucement et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elles :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Tu en as parlé à ton professeur principal ?

J'entends vaguement Suigestu lui dire que notre tuteur n'est rien d'autre que Kakashi Hatake et je contemple le profil de Naruto qui me lâche tout en se relevant. Sakura arrive derrière lui et demande à son tour ce qui se passe. Puis après avoir entendu toute l'histoire de la bouche de mon nouvel ami, son fin visage prend une mine choquée. Et moi au milieu de tout ça, je me sens complètement perdu, les mains chaudes de Naruto ont agis comme une puissante morphine qui a fait taire la douleur ressentit par mon corps meurtris. Inexplicablement, je me mets à sourire en caressant distraitement mes joues du bouts des doigts.

- Sasuke ! Ne te laisse pas faire d'accord ? Fait Sakura avec un air triomphant.

Je sursaute et revient brutalement à la réalité.

- Hn, d'accord.

Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Naruto m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me sourit :

- Au moindre problème, viens me voir, n'hésite pas.

Je me contente d'opiner de la tête. Des papillons volent en pagaille dans mon ventre, semblant créer un véritable tourbillon capable de me donner le vertige.

- C-comme si j'avais besoin de toi ! Lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

Il me pince la joue tandis que ses fossettes se creusent joliments. Un "au revoir" murmuré rien que pour moi et le voilà déjà partit.

Ils me regardent tous avec des têtes d'ahuris. Suigestu a la bouche grande ouverte, Shikamaru a laissé tomber sa cuillère alors que Shinta serre la sienne au point de la tordre. Je déglutis et leur souris timidement, très gêné avant de m'énerver :

- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Toi...,dit l'un.

- P'tain, ça crève les yeux..., ajoute l'autre.

- Dans quelle galère tu t'es empêtré, mon vieux..., finis le dernier.

Je serre les poings et les frappe chacun leurs tours.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Suigestu répond d'une voix absente :

- Tu l'as dans la peau...

~~##~~

Yeah ! ;) Cette suite vous plaît ? Elle vous dégoûte ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginiez ?

Reviews ?


	5. Juliette se cache du soleil

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (réécriture)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Joyeux Noël à tous ! ^^

Voici un petit présent qui je le souhaite vous fera plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Juliette se cache du soleil<p>

* * *

><p>MONTAGUE - […] <em>Mais, aussitôt que le vivifiant soleil commence, dans le plus lointain orient, à tirer les rideaux ombreux du lit de l'Aurore, vite mon fils accablé fuit la lumière il rentre, s'emprisonne dans sa chambre, ferme ses fenêtres, tire le verrou sur le beau jour, et se fait une nuit artificielle.<em> […] (extrait de Roméo et Juliette - Shakespeare)

_« Tu l'as dans la peau... »_

Ça doit être la cinquième tenue que ma mère me fait essayer. Elle a toujours aimé s'occuper de ma penderie tout comme celle de Itachi. Je soupire devant mon reflet. J'entends la voix de Maman derrière le rideau qui me sépare d'elle. Elle est sans doute avec une des vendeuses, elle adore parler chiffon et nouvelle « tendance ». Je me tourne un peu, ce slim me serre un peu les cuisses et est bien trop grand pour moi, je ne comprendrai jamais l'engouement qu'ont les jeunes de mon âge à porter ce genre de fringues.

Je sursaute quand soudain Maman tire le rideau, elle s'extasie alors devant mon allure que je trouve personnellement ridicule.

- Tu es magnifique, poussin !

Elle attrape ma taille et me tourne dans tous les sens pour mieux évaluer ma « magnificence ». C'est alors que je vois avec horreur la vendeuse arriver derrière elle et se mettre à commenter le choix de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'égorger quelqu'un mais je me contente de serrer les dents et d'attendre que ça passe. N'allez pas croire que je suis venu exprès pour m'acheter des vêtements, en vérité nous sommes là pour ma mère. Elle doit trouver une robe pour la soirée de Noël qui je sais aura lieu dans trois mois mais Maman était si excitée par cette soirée qu'elle n'a pas pu attendre pour se lancer à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. C'est pourquoi elle m'a embarqué avec elle car je suis « plus jeune qu'Itachi » et que donc j'ai « une meilleure idée de la mode d'aujourd'hui », ce sont ses mots exacts.

Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'y mettre trois mois en avance. Et surtout je me demande qui est l'idiot qui envoie des invitations aussi tôt. Maman m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une très grande et très chic soirée, une sorte de gala où se rencontre pleins de célébrités. Sans oublier qu'elle a lieu dans la grande capitale, dans un restaurant de luxe situé en centre ville. Je lève mentalement les yeux au ciel à ce détail. Quand je pense que je suis aussi invité, je remercies le ciel de m'avoir donné un grand frère, au moins je ne serai pas seul à m'ennuyer.

En bref, me voilà dans une cabine d'essayage au milieu de deux folles qui veulent me faire porter tous les modèles. Le pire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais là.

- Tu es tellement beau, mon cœur ! Dit Maman en se mordant la lèvre, au comble du bonheur.

- C'est vrai, renchérit cette femme que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles...

Elle me fait un clin d'œil qui me donne un haut le cœur tout en souriant au point que je me demande si les coins de ses lèvres ne vont pas se déchirer et fendre ses grosses joues barbouillées de crème hydratante. C'est vrai qu'au collège, je ne laissais pas les filles indifférentes mais ça m'était égal. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas. En fait, personne ne m'intéressait. A cette époque, je ne passais pas toute une nuit à rêver de quelqu'un, de ses yeux, de ses mains chaudes. Ou encore de me poser des questions étranges, presque inconsciemment comme : comment ça fait de toucher les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre avec la bouche ? Comment ça fait d'être blottit dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre quand on dort ? Comment ça fait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Comment ça fait d'être à deux ? Comment ça fait d'aimer ? Non..., comment ça fait d'_être_ aimé ?

Toutes ces questions sont restées sans réponse et ça m'a angoissé. Le « moi » d'avant n'a jamais connu ça, il s'en foutait.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé. Parce que ces interrogations reviennent, partent, puis reviennent, comme une vague. Tout est trop compliqué, je sais que quelque chose a changé, je le ressens. Mais je préfère tirer les rideaux, ne rien voir, ne pas laisser la lumière éclairer mes pensées et leur donner un sens. Mes mains en tremblent derrière cette fenêtre, derrière ce jour qui illumine la vie de tant de gens, sauf la mienne. J'ai peur que ce jour me brûle, qu'il me fasse du mal. J'ai peur de ces battements de cœur qui pourraient tout aussi bien être cette brise dangereuse, celle qui écarte ce voile où est imprimé un mot frustrant : « _impossible_ ». Ma seule protection.

Je détourne les yeux avec une mine dégoûtée qu'elles ne remarquent pas, tout en attendant qu'elles veuillent bien débarrasser le plancher et me laisser me rhabiller. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux juste que ça passe, que ça abandonne, que ça disparaisse de ma poitrine.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis enfin libre et commence à enfiler mes vêtements. Torse nu, je m'arrête un instant sur mon reflet. _« Tu l'as dans la peau... ». _Je me pince doucement les lèvres en quête d'une réponse qui me conviendrait, qui ne me dérangerait pas, qui ne comprendrait pas « Naruto » ou « amour ». Parce que c'est biologiquement impossible, moralement impossible et...juste _impossible_.

Je suis un garçon de quinze ans. Et que font les garçons de quinze ans ? Ils sortent avec des filles, cachent des revues pornographiques sous leurs lits ou encore boivent le lait au goulot de la bouteille même si leurs mères le leurs interdisent. Ils n'obéissent jamais à leurs parents, font ce qu'ils veulent, profitent de la vie, ont des tonnes d'amis. Je me rapproche de mon reflet au point de le toucher avec le bout de mon nez et, du bout des doigts, touche la glace imperturbable à mon désarroi.

Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. J'en suis même tout le contraire. L'opposé, la contradiction, l'exception. Je m'observe : je suis chétif et petit. Ma peau blanche fait ressortir les veines bleues de mes poignets, mon cou est si fin qu'on dirait celui d'une fille, mes lèvres sont pleines et roses, mes yeux noirs sont aussi grands que ceux d'une vierge, mes cils sont beaucoup trop longs et mes cheveux beaucoup trop soyeux et brillants. Je tiens de ma mère, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

Et pourtant je suis un garçon.

Naruto. Naruto n'est pas comme ça. Il est fort, grand, ses épaules sont larges, sa mâchoire est carrée et sa peau est de la couleur du miel, tannée et sucrée. Tout comme son odeur. Une odeur d'homme, d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de confiture de pêche. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux aussi blonds et épais et une bouche aussi fine et sensuelle. Auparavant, je n'aurais jamais penser croiser des yeux aussi bleus et rieurs, pétillants de vitalité, de joie, de gentillesse. Même si ce que je préfère sont ses fossettes, elles rendent son sourire irrésistible.

Mais tout ça. Tout ça, je n'ai pas le droit de le penser. _Impossible_. Et puis Naruto n'est qu'un idiot qui ne prend pas en compte les sentiments des gens et les manipule comme bon lui semble grâce à cette beauté qu'on lui a injustement donné. Il me manipule, j'en suis sûr. Après tout ne suis-je pas un Uchiha ? Et lui ne fait-il pas partie de la grande famille Namikaze ? Si ça se trouve, notre rencontre a été calculé, programmé, minutieusement préparé.

Je sais. Ce ne sont que des excuses, inventées de toute pièce pour me rassurer. Ce ne sont que des excuses mais je m'y accroche. Je ne peux pas être attiré par Naruto, je n'ai pas le droit de rêver de lui, de penser à lui, de m'imaginer avec lui. _« ...il est loin d'être une pédale »_, c'est ce que ce con de Hyuuga m'a dit.

Je suis un garçon. Pire que ça : je suis un Uchiha et Neji me l'a très bien fait comprendre. Je suis dans une impasse, il faut juste que je fasse demi-tour et tout ira bien.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Encore ce pressentiment, cette incertitude, ce doute permanent.

Mon menton commence à trembler, je cligne des yeux tentant d'effacer les images de Naruto dont mon cerveau est remplis et remet rapidement mon pull avant de sortir en trombe de la cabine. J'ai peur.

Sans que je m'y attende, Maman m'attrape par le col coupant cours à ma fuite. Elle me sonde en plissant les yeux :

Où vas-tu comme ça, jeune homme ?

Nul part.

Je tente un petit sourire forcé pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Elle n'est pas convaincue pour autant et murmure un « mouaih... » qui me laisse entendre que nous n'allons pas sortir de ce magasin avant longtemps. Sans que je ne puisse protester, une main fine me tirait par la manche vers les rayons pour femme. Malgré tout cela, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Naruto de la tête, j'en viens à me demander s'il ne serait pas plus simple de m'effacer la mémoire par un bon coup derrière la tête. Ou bien de m'arracher le cœur et de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il vive ce calvaire à ma place.

- Sasuke, j'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible de te rapprocher de Naruto..., me chuchote Suigestu avec un regard qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

Le cours a commencé depuis à peine cinq minutes, sachant que notre cher professeur principal a vingt minutes de retard – grand exploit soit dit en passant – Suigestu n'a pas attendu pour nous cacher derrière son manuel de français et pour me débiter des conneries plus grosses que lui. Je l'ignore alors et continue de prendre des notes comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est mal le connaître, il se rapproche dangereusement de mon oreille et ajoute :

- Sakura Haruno a ouvert un club de théâtre il y a à peine une semaine et Naruto en fait partie. On a qu'à s'y inscrire, t'en dis quoi ?

Absolument rien. Puisque je ne veux entrer dans aucun club et sûrement pas dans celui où ce type manipulateur, insensible et crétin s'est engagé. Soudain, mon voisin arrache mon stylo des mains, je me penche vers lui pour le récupérer alors qu'il le planque derrière son dos. On dirait des gosses, je m'en rends compte.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Me demande t-il toujours à voix basse.

J'abandonne et fouille dans ma trousse, évidemment Suigestu décide aussi de me la voler pour la jeter vulgairement dans son sac. Il me défie du regard tandis que je lui troue la tête rien qu'avec les yeux. Mais il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel ce qui m'horripile au plus haut point. Ce gars peut vraiment être aussi chiant qu'un chewing-gum collé à mes chaussures un jour d'été et qui fond sous la semelle pour mieux laisser des traces sur le trottoir. Je lui pique un crayon en guise de représailles, pourtant il ne se laisse pas faire :

- Arrête tes conneries et dis-moi ce qui va pas.

Je reste obstinément silencieux. Il est hors de question que je partage des confidences avec ce type sans scrupule même s'il m'a sauvé des griffes de Neji. Et puis j'ai juste tiré un trait sur Naruto, cette idée de club de théâtre est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Tout ce que je veux à présent est de l'éviter le plus possible pour que je puisse un jour vivre comme avant. Sans question, sans voile, sans cette peur qui m'étouffe, m'énerve.

- T'as peur, hein ? Lâche t-il tout d'un coup.

- Mais non !

Suigestu sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant j'ai la nette impression que tu pisses dans ton froc parce que t'es grave amoureux d'un mec et que t'assumes pas.

Je me tourne vers le tableau. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Naruto. J'ai été...je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas. Un psychologue me dirait que ce n'est qu'un passage, je suis en âge de me poser des questions et de chercher à avoir différentes expériences. Oui, c'est ce qu'un spécialiste des troubles mentaux dirait. Et puis je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

- Sasuke, quoique tu dises je vais t'y inscrire.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- T'as les boules parce que t'aimes Naruto mais tu verras un jour, tu me remercieras.

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de répondre que déjà la sonnerie réveillait brutalement certains autres élèves de leur sommeil et que Suigestu s'était volatilisé avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Je cours comme un fou dans les couloirs à la recherche de cet abrutit, le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on s'inscrit pour le théâtre, ni même dans quelle direction il a disparut. Désespéré, je scrute le moindre cheveux blancs qui dépassent, mais à part les habituels vieux professeurs habillés de gilet du siècle dernier, je n'arrive pas à retrouver Suigestu. La foule me bouscule dans le couloir comme la fois où je me suis perdu.

Je sors dans la grande cour, essoufflé, à bout de nerfs. Quelle absurdité a t-il inventé ? Pourquoi se mêle t-il de ne ce qui ne le regarde pas ? Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il mieux quoi faire que moi, alors que c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Non, je ne veux pas m'inscrire au théâtre. Oui, je veux éviter Naruto et ce dorénavant. Cette boule au creux de mon estomac est toujours là, elle me dit de m'enfuir parce que les choses vont se compliquées si je le revois. Elles vont devenir invivables, insupportables et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a même pas un quart de chance pour que cet idiot se rende compte de quoique ce soit puisque, premièrement je ne reconnais n'avoir aucune attirance envers lui et que deuxièmement je ne compte rien lui dire même si c'était le cas. Je vais tout simplement attendre que cette drôle de sensation dans mon ventre disparaisse. Juste attendre que son sourire ne hante plus mes pensées, ni sa voix, ni son regard, ni autre chose qui pourrait faire que je songe à lui. Plus décidé que jamais, je me remets à la recherche de Suigestu.

La cour est pleine de monde. Pas mal de gens au courant de la rumeur – tous en fait – me fixent puis rient entre eux comme des conspirateurs. Je crois que je vais entendre parler de ça pendant un moment. Je leur jette mon regard le plus noir avant de m'en aller dans l'arrière cour, située derrière le plus grand des bâtiments. C'est souvent là qu'on lieu les activités des clubs de sports, il y a aussi un local que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter, même durant la porte ouverte, car il me semble qu'il était encore en rénovation. Me souvenant de ce détail, je marche à pas rapide vers l'entrée de la bâtisse qui sent le neuf et la peinture.

J'ai eu la puce à l'oreille en voyant un petit nombre d'élèves dans le hall. Je m'incruste dans leur conversation en laissant traîner une oreille discrète près d'eux. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que mon intuition m'a mené sur la bonne voie. Je m'engage lentement dans le principal couloir du bâtiment dont les murs sont d'un blanc impeccable contrastant avec les chambranles des fenêtres peintes en rouge.

Je fais face à une grande porte grise, et alors que je saisis la poignée, la pensée que Naruto pourrait être à l'intérieur me traverse l'esprit. Mais si je ne fais rien Sakura va vraiment croire que je veux faire partie de son club. Il faut que je dissipe ce malentendu au plus vite pour ma survie. J'inspire profondément et entre. Un temps. Il s'agit d'une salle immense, ça devait être un ancien amphithéâtre transformé en auditorium, je reste un instant sur place en haut des escaliers subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Cette école ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié. Je laisse promener mon regard dans tous les angles jusqu'à la scène.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour croiser celui que j'évite depuis quelques jours. Je reconnais Suigestu parlant joyeusement avec Kiba. Il n'a pas remarqué mon arrivée alors que Naruto s'approche dangereusement de moi le sourire aux lèvres.

Mes mains deviennent moites, mon cœur s'accélère quand je sens sa main chaude sur mon épaule. Je me tends d'un coup, cherchant de l'air et surtout cette traîtresse de volonté qui m'a abandonné au moment même où les fossettes de Naruto se sont creusées. Nerveusement je replace une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille tandis que sa douce voix vient me lécher l'oreille par vagues sensuelles :

- C'est cool que tu veuilles t'inscrire au théâtre, Sasuke, dit-il, je me disais justement que tu me manquais.

Son sourire s'agrandit et sa main vient me caresser le cuir chevelu. Je me contente de respirer plus fort, mes lèvres remuent mais je ne trouve pas la force de prononcer un mot. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je décèle une tendresse taquine dans ses pupilles outrageusement belles. Et puis ses mots « tu me manquais » sait-il au moins ce que cela sous-entend ? Sait-il au moins ce que cela me fait ?

Mon cœur bondit, ses palpitations résonnent dans ma poitrine comme le rythme d'une cymbale dans une composition de _Rachmaninov_. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien, suspendu à ses lèvres, j'attends le moindre de ses mots. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, le monde devient flou, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'oxygène autour de moi si ce n'est son odeur. Ses fins sourcils blonds se froncent tandis qu'il se penche vers moi un « ça va ? » passe entre ses lèvres comme une note de musique. Une véritable symphonie me prend aux tripes, je me sens lourd, brûlant, en manque.

- J-je...

Je me sens complètement étourdi. Comment sa présence peut-elle me rendre aussi euphorique alors qu'il n'a dit que trois mots de trop ? Et quelle est cette flamme qui me carbonise le cœur ?

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

C'est la voix de Sakura. Je redescends doucement sur terre et tourne légèrement la tête vers elle tout en acquiesçant. J'ai envie de me donner une claque.

- Il est tout excité à l'idée d'entrer dans le club, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Me fait Suigestu avec un sourire vicieux.

Une colère sourde s'empare de moi, l'étrangler ? Lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? Ou alors la torture ? Une lente et douloureuse torture, tout comme celle que je suis subis près de ce crétin. Je me vengerai Suigestu, je t'assure que je me vengerai...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit ma future victime les yeux écarquillés, tu me fais peur...

- J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne assurance..., sifflé-je entre mes dents.

Je le vois déglutir avec un plaisir mal contenu. Mais le temps s'arrête soudainement quand j'entends le rire de Naruto. Il me tape dans le dos tant est si bien que je manque de faire un rouler bouler dans les escaliers. Je lui jette un regard assassin mais son rire se fait plus fort, j'allais le traiter de crétin quand Gaara fait tranquillement son entrée et entoure ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour ensuite poser sa tête sur l'une d'elle.

Un pincement au cœur vient réveiller une douleur sourde et incontrôlable que j'ai connu de nombreuses fois. Comme celle où Maman a offert le jouet que je voulais à Itachi, ou quand mon père félicitait Itachi pour son vingt sur vingt en mathématiques, ou encore quand Itachi jouait sur ma console de jeux parce qu'il avait jeté la sienne par la fenêtre, ou bien quand il a pris mon doudou pour dormir.

L'envie d'arracher Naruto à son étreinte me prend soudainement. Et je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de leurs corps qui se touchent et semblent s'épouser. Je me contente de serrer les dents tandis que cet idiot se remet à rire.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aujourd'hui à la cantine..., commence Gaara.

- Oui... ?

- …c'était dégueulasse.

- Je suis du même avis. Mal au ventre ?

- Je peux plus tenir sur mes jambes...

- Et si tu allais t'asseoir ?

- ...traîne-moi...

- Ah ! T'es chiant, sérieux ! S'énerve Naruto en le repoussant.

Un sourire narquois étire discrètement mes lèvres. Gaara s'avachit nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils pliants de la salle tout en soupirant d'aise. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel puis descend les escaliers avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi :

- Bienvenue au club, Sasuke.

Je la fixe les yeux ronds et ouvre la bouche pour dissiper le malentendus.

- J'ai hâte de te voir sur scène, renchérit Naruto en m'ébouriffant une nouvelle fois.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Comme d'habitude. La vague m'a emporté sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, même si j'essaye de nager à contre-courant, de m'accrocher à un rocher ou encore à la dorsale d'un dauphin, je le sens. Oui, je le sens.

Je vais couler.

Le voile va s'envoler à cause du vent marin.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Mon cadeau de Noël vous plaît ? ^^<p>

Reviews ?


	6. Juliette n'est qu'une enfant

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu (évidemment !)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir (en même temps si je n'en reçois pas, je déprime...x') ) Et je vais tout de suite te répondre** Jade** : A propos du fait si Naruto manipule Sasuke ou non, eh ben...j'en sais rien XD, ça ferait un bon retournement de situation mais...bah, tu verras !

**Reytan :** Ta prédiction est juste (ou presque...) tout est dans le chapitre qui va suivre x')

**Emu-san :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'ai remarqué que tu m'en postais à tous les chapitres et ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Yume-Love-Kawaii :** Oui, désolée...j'ai eu mes partiels et bref, j'étais en pleine révision (ou en pleine action de flemmardise ultime...), désolée si ça t'as un peu déçu.

**Vicky-x3** et **Lolo** : Merci ! Je compte améliorer mon style d'écriture mais je suis contente qu'au niveau actuel où je me trouve, cela vous plaise ! ^^ Et cette fois-ci ta touche F5 va enfin servir à quelque chose !

Merci à tous les autres aussi ! Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, franchement n'hésitez pas ! ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Juliette n'est qu'une enfant<p>

* * *

><p>ROMEO<em> – Non, croyez-moi : vous avez tous la chaussure de bal et le talon léger : moi, j'ai une âme de plomb qui me cloue au sol et m'ôte le talent de remuer. <em>(extrait de Roméo et Juliette – Shakespeare)

Mes mains en tremblent encore. Mon corps entier est en ébullition. Allongé sur mon lit, les jambes ramenées vers ma poitrine qui brûle, j'inspire profondément. Comme un enfant qui se réveille après un rêve éprouvant. Là, dans le noir absolu, mes sens sont assourdis par ce cœur qui tambourine dans ma tête, je parviens à peine à m'entendre penser. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, je ne sais même plus quand cligner les paupières. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu. J'ai envie de hurler, mais ce sont des larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

Je pleure comme un enfant. Je pleure pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ces larmes qui me font honte, coulent le long de mes joues, sur l'arête de mon nez pour venir tremper mon oreiller. Doucement, je me mets sur le dos, observe le noir, les ombres qui dansent autour de moi. J'essaye vainement de penser à autre chose. Mais ce sentiment, ce voile que j'ai levé, cette vague qui m'a emporté, m'énerve, me déchire, me noie dans un gouffre sans fin. Et mon menton se met à trembler lui aussi.

Il m'enflamme avec rien d'autre qu'un regard. Attise ma colère et m'étourdit que par sa voix. Et quand il me touche, quand son odeur vient m'enivrer, je deviens muet, maladroit et stupide. Pourquoi ?

Je me lève brusquement, allume la lampe de chevet d'un geste sec et rapide et fais les cent pas sans arriver à arrêter mes larmes. J'exècre ce sentiment. Comme j'aimerais le prendre et le jeter dans un endroit sombre de mon cerveau.

Si seulement...

Je détourne les yeux tandis que Suigestu essaye vainement de me parler. Il soupire, lance un regard à Shinta et Shikamaru qui eux ne comprennent rien. Des « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchotés viennent jusqu'à mon oreille, mais je les ignore royalement. Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, mes yeux portent d'énormes valises bleuâtres et pour couronner le temps, j'ai un affreux goût pâteux dans la bouche. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas franchement de bonne humeur. Beaucoup ont dû le ressentir, car même Neji ne m'est pas venu m'emmerder ce matin.

De plus, je n'ai pas digéré l'initiative qu'a pris Suigestu et ce, sans mon accord. Dorénavant, je vais devoir faire face à Naruto tous les mardis soirs. Inutile de dire que j'angoisse terriblement à cette idée, j'ai peur de me rendre ridicule et c'est sûrement ce qui va arriver vu que je suis un piètre acteur. Je fronce les sourcils en m'imaginant sur scène. Ça va être horrible, je vais subir la pire humiliation de ma vie. Sans compter que je jouerai devant des adultes qui se sont fait un nom dans les affaires ou dans la politique, ou encore dans les Arts. Mon cœur s'emballe et fait un triple galop. Non, en fait, le pire c'est de savoir que Naruto va me regarder tous les mardis soirs, va rire de moi tous les mardis soirs et va me charrier tous les mardis soirs.

Merci Suigestu.

Je lui jette un regard noir plein de promesses de mort et de vengeance, il se pétrifie sur place et se met pratiquement à genoux :

- Je t'assure que je pensais bien faire, Sasuke ! Ne me tue pas !

- Je vais me gêner...

J'entends Shikamaru ricaner et Shinta manquer de boire de travers. Un petit sourire sournois étire mes lèvres. Mon ami prend un air indigné, puis il se met à se justifier :

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point, tu vas pouvoir voir ton chéri plus souvent..., dit-il avec un clin d'œil grotesque.

Le rouge me monte aux joues en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. Shikamaru murmure un « c'est donc ça... » distrait tout en picorant dans son assiette, tandis que le regard noisette de Shinta se fait grave. Anxieusement, je jette quelques coups d'œils furtifs autour de moi, ayant peur que quelqu'un ait pu traîner une oreille curieuse dans le coin. Puis je le fixe avec toute la haine que je ressens pour ce type qui a l'art de se mêler des oignons des autres.

- J'ai un plan séduction..., fait-il avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Tu ne sais pas quand t'arrêter, hein ! T'en as assez fais comme ça, crois-moi, alors lâche-moi avec tes plans à la con !

Je retourne furieusement à mon repas qui a eu le temps de refroidir avec toutes ces bêtises. « Un plan séduction », et puis quoi encore ? Je me vois très mal essayer de draguer Naruto. De plus, je n'en ai même pas envie, je sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. Sans compter le fait que je n'ai pas de charme, que je ne sais pas séduire quelqu'un. J'aurais l'air d'un pauvre idiot et Naruto aura raison de rire de moi. Mais Suigestu n'abandonne pas pour autant et me susurre :

- Je suis un pro de la drague, grâce à moi, tu seras dans ses bras en moins de deux.

- N'importe quoi...

Je l'ignore tout en entamant mon dessert. Son regard brillant me fixe avec insistance. Dix longues minutes passe ainsi, sous les gloussement de Shikamaru qui attend sagement que l'un de nous fasse un geste pour briser le silence.

« Un pro de la drague », qu'est-ce qu'il me chante celui-là ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit depuis le début de l'année, ce type est toujours dans mes pattes ou dans celles de Shinta. Je ferme les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier les ondes ultra positives qu'il tente de m'envoyer. Je ne céderai pas, je n'ai aucune envie de servir de cobaye. Quand soudain, la voix de la sagesse se met à parler :

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ?

Deuxième sur ma liste d'exécution potentielle : Shikamaru Nara. Je lui lance des éclairs, une nuée de serpents à sonnettes, ainsi que des limaces répugnantes pour enfin lui jeter un maléfice digne de la connerie qu'il vient de débiter. Suigestu s'impose devant mon regard avec une lueur d'espoir qui pourrait illuminer tout le self.

Ces idiots ne vont pas me lâcher de la journée si je ne fais rien.

- D'accord..., grogné-je.

- JE T'AIME ! Hurle ce traître en se jetant à mon cou, tu vas pas le regretter, je te le promets !

- Si tu savais..., marmonné-je en le repoussant doucement.

Je regrette déjà...

* * *

><p>Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bête de toute ma vie. Suigestu n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de coudes pour qu'enfin j'agisse. Mais c'est comme le saut à l'élastique, on compte jusqu'à trois mais on ne sait pas si on saute à trois ou après trois. Je reste donc planter derrière Naruto – qui est en train de plaisanter avec Kiba – et ne fais rien. Comme un parfait imbécile, j'attends le bon moment pour l'aborder. Quand soudain, il se décide enfin à se retourner.<p>

Ses yeux céruléens s'arrêtent sur moi et ma respiration se coupe. Quelqu'un – on se demande qui... – me pousse en avant. Naruto me rattrape in extrémiste alors que j'allais tomber maladroitement sur lui. Je n'arrive même pas à être en colère contre Suigestu. Je fixe Naruto sans savoir quoi dire, et dans un élan de pure détresse je me tourne légèrement vers ce traître qui me sert plus de bouche-trou que d'ami. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, puis lentement il fait mine de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Il veut que j'ai l'air de quoi au juste ? Je fronce exagérément les sourcils, lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'humilier. Mais il insiste et en lisant sur ses lèvres, je discerne un « lâche ».

- Tout va bien avec Suigestu, Sasuke ? Ça fait trois heures que vous vous fixez..., me fait remarquer Naruto, amusé.

- N-non..., c'est juste un abrutit.

Je replace une de mes mèches noires derrière mon oreille droite. Tandis que j'entends clairement un cri de victoire derrière moi, ainsi qu'un « Ah, il la fait ! T'as vu ça, il l'a vraiment fait ! », Naruto avait déjà tourné toute son attention vers Sakura qui nous appelait. Il me sourit et m'informe qu'il est tant d'y aller. J'acquiesce sans rien dire et le suis jusque sur la scène, tout en tentant d'oublier l'humiliation cuisante que je viens de subir.

Sakura prône sur le grand plateau noir avec un air conquérant. Son regard vert semble s'enflammer devant nos têtes ébahis. Et son sourire semble infini, j'ai peur que les coins de ses lèvres ne craquent et s'étirent jusqu'à ses tempes. Je frissonne rien qu'à l'imaginer. Elle nous annonce fièrement que nous commençons nos répétitions avec des échauffements, tout d'abord de relaxation, ensuite des exercices pour entraîner la voix et enfin des jeux d'improvisations. Je grimace, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est le moment où jamais..., souffle Suigestu près de mon oreille.

Je retiens un frisson avec toutes mes forces.

- Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Propose-lui de faire un binôme avec toi...

- Hein ?

Ce type est louche. Je plisse les yeux en le toisant de haut en bas, mais encore une fois me voilà pousser vers Naruto qui parlait avec Hinata. Je soupire tout en comparant Suigestu a une lionne qui me jetterait sans aucun remords du haut d'une falaise. Bien entendu, je heurte le dos du blond qui doit vraiment se demander ce que je fabrique. Il se retourne de nouveau avec de grands yeux ronds, je crois que je l'agace. Je suis sûr que je l'agace. Fermant les yeux, je commence à m'excuser platement et de manière parfaitement inaudible. Mais alors que j'allais me retourner pour exécuter mes menaces de mort envers l'autre crétin, Naruto m'attrape par l'épaule et dit à Hinata avec un sourire enjôleur :

- Je viens de trouver mon partenaire !

Il rit en se frottant la nuque. Mes yeux écarquillés détaillent la situation sans vraiment la voir. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi je me retrouve avec lui ? Soudain, je me souviens qu'il faut respirer pour vivre et entends vaguement Hinata bredouiller quelque chose en rougissant. Quand elle part enfin, Naruto tourne toute son attention vers moi. Ses yeux bleus semblent sonder chaque pore de ma peau. Je crois que je vais mourir d'hyperventilation cette fois, c'est certain. Puis ses joues se creusent en deux magnifiques fossettes et sa main vient, comme à sa grande habitude, brûler les racines de mes cheveux. Je suis tout rouge. Je suis sûr que je suis tout rouge. Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer un seul mot de protestation ou à la repousser. Mes genoux tremblent et des milliers d'insectes volants font la course dans mes intestins. Son odeur chatouille mes narines, il est trop proche de moi. Il faut absolument que je mette une distance plus raisonnable entre nous deux ou je vais encore perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Et si Neji l'apprend, je suis foutu. Si toute l'école l'apprend, je ne pourrais plus sortir de chez moi avant-

- Hé, ça va ? Où t'es partis là ?

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées et frissonne sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Sa voix. Elle me rend fou, elle est suave, grave, éraillée parfois selon les intonations qu'elle prend. Je me déteste de me sentir comme ça. Jamais des sensations pareilles ne m'avaient autant torturé. Tout ça ne m'arrive qu'à cause de Naruto. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui trouver, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? Si ce n'est son sourire, son regard, son odeur...

Je divague encore. Mes yeux s'arrondissent et mes joues redeviennent cramoisis en réalisant que la personne à laquelle je pense est juste en face de moi et attend désespérément que je lui adresse la parole. Je prends une grande inspiration et retrouve ainsi un peu de volonté. Puis je lui demande d'un ton amer :

- Qui a dis que je voulais être ton partenaire ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me tomber dessus, ricane Naruto.

Je serre les poings et montre Suigestu d'un doigt accusateur, celui-ci d'ailleurs fait semblant de ne pas me voir alors que je suis sûr d'avoir aperçu des jumelles entre ses mains il n'y a pas deux minutes.

- C'est à cause de ce crétin !

- Je veux bien te croire, dit-il en tournant la tête, bon et si on commençait.

Je me redresse d'un coup, redevenant tout raide à la perspective de passer deux heures entières avec Naruto. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quelques instants comme pris dans un étau en métal froid. Je vais vraiment tomber malade s'il continue à me faire des frayeurs pareilles. Mais je le suis non sans grogner.

Comme nous sommes le seul binôme formé pour le moment – merci infiniment Suigestu – Sakura nous a demandé d'improviser un dialogue entre deux personnages de notre invention. J'agite les mains devant mon visage en signe de protestation. Hors de question que je fasse ça ! Je vais me ridiculiser ! En maternelle, quand les institutrices nous apprenaient une petite danse pour l'arbre de Noël, je restais seul au milieu de la scène complètement immobile tant est si bien que les parents me montraient du doigt en riant. Quand j'y repense, ce n'était pas moqueur, mais à cette époque ça m'a vraiment traumatisé. Je n'ai plus voulu refaire d'arbre de Noël ou de comédie musicale depuis cette fois-là. Mon frère s'est très longtemps foutu de moi – et il continue encore aujourd'hui – alors je n'imagine même pas sa tête s'il apprend que je suis dans un club de théâtre. Il me rira sûrement au nez jusque dans sa tombe.

- Je suis nul, je te dis !

- Mais non et puis on est là pour s'amuser, tu sais, m'assure Naruto en enfermant mes poignées entre ses doigts.

J'ai chaud. Mon ventre me fait mal. Il se tord dans tous les sens et se crispe à tel point que j'ai l'impression que mon estomac rétrécit. J'ouvre grand les yeux tout en les plongeant dans ceux azures de Naruto. Quelques secondes passent ainsi où je me berce dans les flots de ses magnifiques iris. J'aimerais m'y noyer et ne jamais remonter à la surface, devenir un autre capitaine Nemo et vivre dans cet océan jusqu'à ma mort. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, une petite couleur rosée apparaît sur les joues du garçon que je dévore du regard. Puis il tourne la tête, fixant les rideaux avec un air faussement concentré. Je me demande vaguement ce qu'il a, quand Sakura – toujours avec un immense sourire – revient vers nous et me donne quelques conseils. Elle essaye de me rassurer :

- La plupart des élèves que j'ai recruté n'ont jamais fait de théâtre alors tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur. Et s'ils se mettent à rire, alors ris aussi quand leurs tours viendront.

Elle me pince légèrement les joues et souris plus tendrement :

- Et puis, Naruto a raison. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser avant tout et passer un bon moment tous ensemble, d'accord ?

Je soupire et opine de la tête. Puis sans attendre, Naruto me tire par la main et m'entraîne vers le milieu de la scène. Je ne sais pas où me mettre. Tout le monde me regarde avec une pointe de curiosité. Suigestu a sortit deux éventails de je ne sais où et commence une danse étrange censée m'encourager. Je ris malgré moi, non seulement à cause de son manège ridicule mais aussi à cause de ma nervosité. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans sur une scène gigantesque, plongé dans le noir total, entouré de plusieurs garçons et filles de mon âge qui se dandinent sur leurs petites jambes. J'entends le lointain rire d'Itachi qui ne cesse de prendre des photos avec l'appareil de ma mère. Devant Naruto, je redeviens cet enfant apeuré. Je me fiche pas mal de me rendre grotesque devant le club de théâtre entier. Mais Naruto. Que va t-il penser de moi ? Je n'ai aucune imagination, comment pourrais-je improviser ?

- Hé ! Mais rend le moi ! S'écrie Suigestu d'un coup.

Je me fige instantanément, coupant court à mes réflexions. Puis je cligne des yeux et les plisse d'un air blasé en voyant Gaara voler un éventail à cet abrutit sans cervelle. Naruto éclate de rire quand le rouquin se met à faire la danse du ventre toujours avec un visage parfaitement stoïque mais concentré.

Tout d'un coup, je prends conscience que je pense beaucoup trop, en me comparant avec Suigestu qui m'a spontanément jeté dans l'arène. J'observe ensuite Naruto qui est plié en deux et un sourire paresseux étire mes lèvres. Je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui, de m'emporter quand il me touche ou quand il est trop près de moi, d'être complètement éblouis par sa présence. Et puis ? Quelque chose d'étrange s'empare de moi sans que je sache réellement ce que c'est. Une résolution ? Un abandon ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir pour le moment.

Quand Naruto tourne à nouveau son regard céruléen vers moi, une petite seconde se passe avant qu'il ne rougisse de nouveau. Il se remet à rire, mais nerveusement cette fois-ci. Je ne comprends pas, lui demande silencieusement en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux se tournent vivement vers Suigestu qui glousse comme une dinde, puis il frotte sa nuque un brin embarrassé et déclare :

- Tu as un très beau sourire.

Mon cœur s'emballe comme jamais. Mes joues redeviennent cramoisis en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire et je bafouille quelque chose qui ne ressemble en rien à une langue connue. Je suis tout chose d'un coup. Quelques mots. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques mots pour me rendre aussi fébrile qu'un brin d'herbe. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je le fixais tout ce temps. Sakura vient à ma rescousse en réclamant le silence et l'attention des autres membres du club. Enfin « à la rescousse »..., je n'en suis pas si sûr :

- Allez, commencez ! S'exclame t-elle toute excitée.

Naruto et moi échangeons un regard. Il semble très confiant, assuré, comme si la scène lui appartenait déjà. Il me fait un clin d'œil très peu discret. Je sais qu'il va lancer la réplique et qu'ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'à le suivre. Mais, n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, ma gorge se noue et je crains être incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit. Mon estomac se tord d'appréhension. Quand soudain, Naruto lâche la bombe en hurlant comme un sauvage :

- MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?

- Hein... ?

Je le toise de haut en bas complètement désabusé. Les spectateurs ont tous sursauté et font les yeux ronds tandis que Sakura a les étoiles pleins les yeux et m'invite à continuer. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais alors que j'allais parler, Naruto reprend :

- Ne sois pas insolent !

Franchement, pourquoi un mec aussi stupide m'attire autant ?

- Je fais ce que je veux..., GRAND-MERE !

Tiens ! Dans les dents ! Je souris de satisfaction en le voyant me lancer un regard noir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le rôle qu'il visait. Comme il s'agit d'un jeu d'improvisation et que l'un ne sait pas ce que l'autre va dire, alors les deux acteurs peuvent choisir impunément le rôle de l'autre contre son gré. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sakura m'a appris tout à l'heure. Je sens que finalement, je vais m'amuser :

- A moins que même une femme couguar ne connaissent pas les droits civils.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dis, mais c'est plutôt drôle. Naruto me troue la tête avec la seule force de ses yeux et réplique instantanément :

- Les vieux pédophiles devraient se taire !

Je plisse les yeux et fais un pas vers mon « adversaire ». Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu n'es pas de taille Naruto, j'ai des années de pratiques derrière moi.

- Je m'occupe d'orphelins ! Comment peux-tu être à ce point sénile ? C'est toi que je devrais traiter de pédophile ! Centenaire et encore en train de fricoter avec les infirmiers stagiaires !

- OLE ! Crie Suigestu en proie à une crise d'euphorie.

Jamais je ne pourrais le dire à voix haute, mais...merci Itachi, sincèrement, pour toutes ces années d'entraînement intensive, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu prenais soin de moi. Pourtant, Naruto ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Son regard s'enflamme, il s'approche dangereusement de moi, quoique lentement – il joue une grand-mère tout de même – et m'empoigne le col :

- Serais-tu jaloux du fait que je ne vienne plus te visiter chaque nuit ?

- OH NON !

Je suis sans voix. Il est tout près de moi, son nez frôle le mien, je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Cette irrésistible chaleur. J'oublie instantanément que nous sommes en train de jouer. Le temps s'arrête, les sons autour deviennent sourds, le monde devient gris et flou. Je fixe ses lèvres fines et roses depuis trop longtemps maintenant, elles remuent, peut-être m'appellent-elles ? Imperceptiblement, je tends le cou vers elles. Mais je suis brusquement ramené à la réalité quand des applaudissements retentissent. La voix de Sakura m'atteint faiblement, je crois qu'elle nous félicite. Mais je prends peur en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais faire, et lève vivement les yeux vers Naruto. Ma respiration se coupe de suite.

Mais il me sourit. Il n'a rien remarqué. Cet imbécile n'a rien remarqué.

Sakura revient à nous en disant que notre prestation était très bizarre et sans queue ni tête mais que c'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Naruto rigole tout seul tandis que je me renferme de nouveau. Je suis à la fois soulagé et en colère. Il n'a rien vu. S'il avait vu, qu'aurait-il pensé ? Je détourne les yeux en proie à un profond malaise. De toute manière qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Je me sens sale. Plus sale que toutes les personnes réunis ici, comme si d'énormes couches de crasses recouvraient mon corps. Je suis le seul qui pense à Naruto de cette façon, lui n'a sans doute n'a jamais eu ce genre de réflexion sur moi. Je baisse la tête et descends de la scène sans un mot de plus. Suigestu vient me taper le dos tout en me chuchotant que j'ai été parfait. Je n'écoute déjà plus et vais m'asseoir.

Parfait ? Pour quoi ? Pour son jeu débile ?

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie et j'ai malheureusement le sentiment que ce n'est que le début...

* * *

><p>Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ma gorge est nouée. Je suis bloqué, paralysé, pétrifié. Je savais que ça finirait ainsi. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se détache lentement et chute jusque dans mon estomac pour enfin se briser comme de la porcelaine. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas regarder ailleurs, personne ne va me tirer en arrière ou mettre une main protectrice devant mes paupières. C'est trop tard.<p>

Il l'a embrassé dès qu'elle est arrivée. Ils se sont sautés dessus comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des millénaires. Je la vois respirer son odeur, le nez dans son cou. Je la vois l'étreindre, ses bras sur ses larges épaules. Je la vois l'embrasser encore et encore, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, épousent les siennes. Et je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne devrais même pas y songer. Cette fille est simplement venue le chercher, elle ne fait rien de mal. C'est sa petite-amie, donc c'est juste...normal.

Lui et moi, nous ne nous connaissons qu'à peine. Je ne le verrai que les mardis soirs et ces courtes retrouvailles ne lui feront jamais le même effet qu'à moi.

_Jamais._

Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux tandis que je les entends qui s'éloignent en riant. En riant. Des gouttes salées, ignobles, coulent sur mes joues. Cette chose qui montait en moi alors que je souriais sur scène tout en le contemplant, cette chose là me fait atrocement souffrir. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense. C'est fini. Il faut que ça finisse.

Mais ai-je le droit de dire ça alors que rien n'a commencé.

##~~##

Gné ? Reviews ? x')


	7. Juliette a un frère

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (New Version)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, j'ai bien sûr des raisons mais bon. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose cette suite ! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai pourtant relus, mais on ne sait jamais...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Juliette a un frère<p>

* * *

><p>MERCUTIO - […] <em>Un masque pour un masque ! Peu importe qu'un regard curieux cherche à découvrir mes laideurs ! Voilà d'épais sourcils qui rougiront pour moi !<em> (extrait de Roméo et Juliette - Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Quelque chose a changé ces derniers temps. Mais Itachi n'arrive pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Il fronce quelques instants les sourcils en fixant le liquide noir fumant dans son bol, en proie à une intense réflexion. Sasuke a l'air plus distant, plus distrait aussi, se dit-il en saisissant une petite cuillère. Mikoto Uchiha l'a aussi remarqué et ce depuis longtemps. Mais ne voulant pas être une mère envahissante, elle attend simplement que son fils se confie. Elle se doute juste que son attitude a un lien avec le lycée. Tout deux, dans cette cuisine, échange un regard silencieux.<p>

Mikoto jette un œil vers le cadran et lit onze heures dix.

- Il serait temps de réveiller Sasuke, dit-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je vais le faire, se propose Itachi en avalant d'une traite son café.

Il se lève, se dirige vers l'évier pour y déposer sa vaisselle. Puis contre toute attente prend un sceau blanc qui devait contenir une serpillière sèche. Il la met de côté et remplis le sceau d'eau fraîche. Mikoto fait les yeux ronds. Quand elle commence à comprendre, elle pousse un profond soupire :

- ...quoique je dise de toute façon...

- Exactement, Maman ! S'exclame Itachi avec un grand sourire.

Il l'embrasse sur les deux joues et lui murmure : « Si on t'interroge, tu n'es au courant de rien », avec un air faussement sérieux. Elle rit doucement, puis se fige en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Itachi hausse les épaules et retourne tranquillement à son plan en chantonnant le célèbre générique de _Mission Impossible_. Il monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, tente tant bien que mal de ne pas faire grincer le plancher et fait claquer sa langue contre son palet en se rendant compte qu'il aurait aussi dû prendre de la farine et de l'huile. Mais si je l'avais fait, pense t-il, Maman aurait sûrement protesté. Dommage, j'aurais tant voulu faire frire mon petit frère chéri.

Avec un petit frisson d'anticipation, il ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre. Derrière celle-ci, il découvre dans la pénombre une forme méconnue qui gît pitoyablement dans le lit. Sans perdre une seconde, il tire son portable de sa poche et prend quelques photos. Il attend ensuite dans un silence quasi-religieux, priant qu'un jour son frère lui pardonne tout comme il a lui pardonné toutes les absurdités qu'il a pu lui faire subir, ainsi que les autres sceaux d'eau qu'à reçu son frère dans la figure – parce que celui-ci est loin d'être le premier, c'est certain – puis, avec une longue inspiration, il balance l'eau avec toute la passion que le fait d'embêter son frère lui procure. L'eau froide réveille Sasuke en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. Itachi s'empresse de prendre des photos de la mine complètement ahurie de son frère adoré tout en se disant avec regret : « ah...quand même, le faire frire..., ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! ».

* * *

><p>Mikoto entrouvre prudemment la porte. Elle se demande vaguement qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille, car la famille Uchiha n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite un samedi matin. Un jeune homme blond lui offre un grand sourire, et elle a soudain peur que ce ne soit un membre d'une secte ou un vendeur d'aspirateurs. Elle commence alors à bredouiller une excuse de type : « Je suis désolée, nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il faut... ». Mais le jeune homme ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer :<p>

- Bonjour, madame Uchiha. Nous sommes des amis de Sasuke. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Des amis ?

Mikoto hausse les sourcils en voyant une petite dizaine de personnes sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle promène son regard sur chacun d'eux alors qu'ils lui sourient poliment. Le jeune homme blond se présente en premier, puis fait de même avec les membres du groupe.

- Nous faisons partie du même club de théâtre que Sasuke, ajoute Naruto pour terminer les présentations.

Cette fois-ci, Mikoto ne masque pas son étonnement :

- Mon fils est dans un club de théâtre ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demande Sakura avec surprise.

Il n'a absolument rien dit à ce sujet, pense Mikoto en se secouant la tête. Puis elle se rend compte avec une certaine gêne qu'elle ne les a fait pas entrer. Elle les invite donc à prendre place au salon en attendant que son cachottier de fils veuille bien leur faire l'honneur de sa présence.

- Il n'est pas encore levé ? Questionne la dénommée Hinata.

- Non. Mon fils n'est pas très matinal. Voulez-vous quelque chose ? J'ai du café, du jus de fruit..., propose Mikoto.

La plupart refuse avec un petit sourire. Sauf Gaara, qui sur le coup ne comprend pas pourquoi Sakura le fusille du regard en chuchotant : « T'es pas chez toi, là ! », auquel il répond à voix haute :

- Si cette charmante dame le propose...

Mikoto se met à rire tout en lui tendant un tasse de café. Elle observe alors cette joyeuse bande en se posant tout un tas de questions. Je savais que Sasuke me cachait des choses mais tout de même..., pense t-elle en retenant un grognement de frustration. Un jeune homme du nom de Suigestu s'approche soudainement d'elle et lui demande s'il peut aller réveiller Sasuke en lui sautant dessus. Elle sourit largement, amusée, et au moment où elle allait lui répondre :

- ITACHI ! ESPECE DE CON ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE HAIS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Tous dans le salon sursautent et fixent le plafond avec des yeux ronds. Suigestu se rétracte d'un coup et murmure un : « Finalement, j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... ». Un lourd silence plane dans la pièce tandis que tout d'un coup un rire tonitruant résonne et traverse les murs. Mikoto soupire un : « Itachi... », avec un air désespéré. Soudain, d'autres menaces et insultes viennent caresser leurs oreilles :

- JE T'ASSURE QU'UN JOUR JE T'ENTERRERAI VIVANT APRES AVOIR RASE TA TÊTE ! JE TE DEFIGURERAI ! VICELARD A UN SEUL NEURONE ! COUILLE MOLLE !

- ET MOI JE T'AIME, MON FRERE CHERI D'AMOUR !

- VA BRÛLER EN ENFER SALE PSYCHOPATHE !

Le rire d'Itachi éclate une nouvelle fois. Une porte claque violemment et des pas se précipitent dans les escaliers. L'aîné apparaît alors essoufflé et tordu de rire, tandis que le petit frère, toujours à sa poursuite – et trempé jusqu'aux os – vient le frapper d'un coup sur la tête :

- DONNE-MOI TON PORTA-, ordonne t-il tout en levant la tête.

La première chose que Sasuke voit avec horreur, c'est le visage surpris de Naruto qui le toise de haut en bas en se retenant de rire.

* * *

><p>Je suis paralysé. Ma colère contre Itachi s'est envolée à la seconde où j'ai croisé son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi est-il dans mon salon ? Comment connais t-il mon adresse ? Je déglutis lentement alors que je prends conscience que non seulement le sien, mais aussi que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi et me scrutent avec insistance. Pourtant, mon attention revient automatiquement vers Naruto qui n'a pas bougé et semble même s'inquiéter un peu de ma non-réaction. C'est Maman qui brise le silence :<p>

-Sasuke, ne reste pas comme ça voyons ! Va t'habiller ! Et toi, continue t-elle en s'adressant à mon abrutit de frère, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es ma complice..., lui fait-il remarquer en plissant les yeux.

- Excusez les, ils adorent se chamailler, dit-elle en se tournant vers Naruto et les autres.

Discrètement, elle me fait signe de monter, ce que je m'empresse de faire en quatrième vitesse. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, glisse le long de la porte jusqu'à atteindre le sol et me mords brutalement le bras. Naruto a dû me prendre pour un idiot. Je devais être ridicule à hurler sur Itachi comme ça. J'écarquille les yeux un instant en me demandant s'il n'a pas entendu les insultes que j'ai lancé à mon frère. Je me bouche les oreilles et sens mes joues déjà rouges me brûler comme jamais. Si ça continue ainsi je vais m'enflammer.

Les images de ce soir-là me reviennent soudainement en mémoire. Ce baiser passionné. Les bras de cette fille autour de _son_ cou. _Sa_ main sur sa hanche. Je n'en dors pas de la nuit. Il m'arrive même de faire des cauchemars. Je rêve que c'est moi qu'il enlace. Mais quand il ouvre les yeux et découvre mon visage, il prend un air horrifié et tente de m'étrangler en hurlant et en riant à la fois : « Je n'ai rien d'une pédale ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! ». Je me réveille en sursaut toujours à ce moment-là. Dans ce rêve, celui qui essaye de me tuer n'a rien à voir avec Naruto, je le sais bien. Cependant, j'y pense parfois. J'imagine la réaction qu'il aurait si je lui disais que j'ai de l'attirance pour lui. La plus probable serait qu'il me rit au nez en me disant : « T'es vraiment super marrant comme mec ! ».

Je pousse un profond soupire, me relève et, mes mains accrochées au rebord du lavabo, je contemple les dégâts. Un nouveau soupire franchit mes lèvres. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait eu envie de rire avec la gueule que j'ai. Itachi ne m'a pas loupé avec son satané sceau d'eau. Et au saut du lit en plus ! Ce con de frère sait que j'ai une tête à faire peur le matin. Si ça se trouve, il savait déjà que Naruto, Suigestu et tous les autres étaient là, et il voulait leur montrer l'étendue de ses talents qui se traduisent à avoir un don incroyable pour me donner des envies de meurtres. Ce faux-frère ! Un jour, je me vengerai ! Mais pour l'instant..., essayons d'avoir l'air au moins humain.

Après quelques minutes, je sors de la douche en grimaçant légèrement. Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils soient déjà tous partis. D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'ils me voulaient. Est-ce à propos du club ? Une réunion d'urgence ? Un samedi matin ? Non, ça ne doit pas être ça. Je cherche à tâtons mes vêtements quand je réalise que dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas pris de rechange et que mon pyjama est encore mouillé. C'est moi ou c'est vraiment une journée de merde ?

La serviette solidement attachée autour de mes fines hanches, je sors dans le couloir, le traverse tranquillement quand j'entends la voix d'Itachi. Elle vient de ma chambre. Je fais les yeux ronds en me rendant compte qu'il parle de moi et qu'il semble montrer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque le rire de Naruto résonne derrière la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? J'espère que les autres ne sont pas là. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'entre dans la pièce, la lumière du soleil matinal m'aveugle un peu – les rideaux ont été tiré – et prend Itachi sur le fait.

- Là, c'était à l'arbre de Noël. Sasuke avait quatre ans. Regarde, il est pas mignon avec ses petites ailes dans le dos...un vrai petit ange...

Naruto est de dos, assis sur mon lit, penché sur l'album que Itachi tient entre les mains. Je fixe ce traître de frère avec des yeux assassins et avance d'un pas mesuré.

- Et là, c'était chez mon cousin Shisui. Sasuke avait sept ans. Il pleure parce que je lui avais mis de la terre dans son slip. Je m'en rappelle, il hurlait : « Y a des vers ! Y a des vers ! Ça entre ! Papa, aide-moi ! ». Aaah...quel belle épo-

Il se fige en rencontrant mon regard. Naruto rit de tout son saoul et semble ne rien remarquer. Itachi, avec une lenteur toute calculée referme doucement l'album tout en ne quittant pas mes yeux une seule seconde. Puis tout aussi lentement, il se dirige vers la porte, les bras écartés près à un assaut. Puis passe le seuil en marchant en arrière avec un air faussement effrayé. Il se met ensuite à courir en appelant à l'aide : « MAMAN ! SASUKE VEUT ME TUEEEER ! », j'entends un : « Et il n'est pas le seul... » et je ferme violemment la porte.

- C'est vraiment une journée de merde..., je murmure pour moi-même.

- Je vois ça, dit une voix derrière moi en s'esclaffant.

Je sursaute comme jamais. Ma haine contre Itachi m'a complètement fait oublier sa présence. Je rougis jusqu'à devenir cramoisis en réalisant que je ne porte qu'une serviette. Un balbutiement pitoyable sort de mes lèvres tandis que je le vois se lever et se diriger vers moi. Il me sourit et déclare le plus simplement du monde :

- Ne reste pas comme ça, d'accord ? Tu vas attraper froid.

J'opine vivement de la tête en m'accrochant à ma serviette. Il sort de la chambre en ajoutant un : « On t'attend en bas ». Quand la porte se ferme, mon cœur se met à s'accélérer comme un fou et le rouge de mes joues s'étend sur tout mon visage, sur mon cou, puis mon corps entier s'embrase alors que la pensée que Naruto m'ait vu presque nu monte jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me roule en boule en tremblotant. Je me repasse la scène une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de me dire que Naruto n'a probablement rien ressentit en voyant la peau nue de mes jambes, de mon ventre, de mes épaules. Le baiser, les mots : « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » de mon cauchemars me reviennent comme un boomerang. Je m'étais résolus pourtant. Je me le suis répété des centaines de fois. C'est à sens unique, autrement dit il ne te voit pas de cette manière là. Il n'y a que toi pour penser à lui comme ça.

Un sanglot m'échappe. J'aimerais pleurer, là tout de suite. Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte et la voix de Suigestu me tire de mes songes.

- Sasuke, dépêche-toi ! Il est déjà midi moins le quart ! On a un programme chargé, tu sais ?

- Un programme chargé... ? Je murmure, si bien que mon ami n'a rien entendu.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui oui, j-j'arrive ! Je m'habille !

- Ah, t'es pire qu'une fille, ma parole !

Je me retiens de l'insulter et m'empresse d'enfiler des vêtements au hasard. Un simple slim vert foncé que Maman m'a choisit, un pull noir et un gilet à capuche. Un « ah, quand même... » m'accueille lorsque je sors de ma chambre. Suigestu, fidèle à lui-même, m'adresse un sourire plein de malice. J'ai beau lui demander ce qu'il a, il ne répond pas et m'invite à descendre rejoindre les autres.

Dans le salon, je remarque qu'il y a quelques absents. Shikamaru et Shinta ne sont pas là. Je ne demande pas pourquoi, devinant qu'ils avaient sans doute autre chose de prévus. Soudain je sursaute violemment quand Gaara me prend dans ses bras. Kiba se frappe la tête et lui ordonne de me laisser tranquille.

- Non, j'aime les personnes qui n'ont pas peur de proférer des menaces de morts en publiques.

Il s'écarte ensuite de moi et me déclare avec une voix parfaitement stoïque :

- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à écrire des lettres anonymes ?

Ce type est aussi psychopathe que Itachi. Ils s'entendraient à merveille tous les deux.

- Si tu le souhaites, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Comme tu n'as pas de portable, ton frère m'a donné son numéro.

Ah..., on dirait qu'une longue et solide amitié commence déjà entre ces deux-là. Je me sens bizarrement très blasé maintenant. Naruto vient à ma rescousse en repoussant Gaara. Avec un grand sourire, il me propose de passer l'après-midi avec eux :

- On pensait aller manger au centre commercial et aller à la patinoire juste à côté. Peut-être même qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma tous ensemble.

- ...au cinéma ?

Patinoire ? Déjeuné ? Cinéma ? Après-midi ? Naruto ? Rendez-vous ? Non. Sasuke, reprend toi ! Il y a au moins six autres personnes qui vous accompagnent ! Je ferme les yeux.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant ?

- Ben...ça c'est fait au dernier moment, explique Sakura avec une grimace embarrassée.

- Le téléphone, ça existe, vous savez...

- Suigestu a pensé que ce serait plus drôle de te faire la surprise...

Oh...vraiment ? Je lance des ondes meurtrières en direction de celui-ci. Il recule en agitant les mains et en me suppliant de l'épargner.

- Je crois que je t'ai suffisamment donné de chances...

D'abord le club de théâtre, ensuite le plan drague, et maintenant une sortie surprise. Mais quel ami attentionné tu fais, mon futur-cadavre-adoré. Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui asséner un coup mortel, Maman surgit de nulle part et s'exclame avec un enthousiasme non feint :

- C'est une très bonne idée ! Sasuke, passe une bonne journée avec tes amis, d'accord ? Tiens, un peu d'argent de poche.

Je découvre avec les yeux ronds un gros billet dans la paume de ma main.

- Maman, je reviens ce soir, pas dans un mois !

Elle n'écoute pas et me pousse vers la porte en pouffant avec mes soit-disant amis. Je suis jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Le froid me fait frissonner comme jamais et je réalise que je n'ai pas séché mes cheveux et que je n'ai pas pris d'écharpe. Les autres montent dans une petite voiture blanche avec Kiba au volant. J'ai un peu peur pour eux et me demande s'il ne serait pas plus prudent d'y aller à pieds. Quand soudain, une grande main chaude m'empoigne gentiment le bras. Naruto me sourit doucement, il ne dit pas un mot et m'entraîne avec lui vers une moto orange et noir. De la vapeur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Mon corps s'est réchauffé d'un coup quand j'ai compris que j'allais monter à l'arrière. Quand j'ai compris que je serais seul avec lui.

Je n'entends pas vraiment Suigestu demander aux autres membres du club où il allait bien s'asseoir. Ni même Gaara qui lui rétorque qu'il n'a qu'à aller dans le coffre, ou sur le toit ou sous la voiture s'il sentait l'âme d'un ninja ou d'un homme désespéré. Naruto, lui, rit en les observant. Je me sens bien d'un coup. Le voir sourire et rire m'apaise. C'est quelque chose de magique. Naruto doit être un magicien. Je baisse la tête et souris en fixant ses converses noires à lacets un peu déchirées sur les côtés.

- Tu dois avoir froid comme ça, remarque t-il.

Il fait glisser sa lourde échappe de ses épaules et l'entoure lentement autour de mon cou. Je sens son pouce qui caresse ma peau et la fait frissonner. Je me dis que ce type est un imbécile, qu'il n'a pas réfléchit au fait que je suis encore chez moi et que je pourrais aller chercher de quoi me couvrir. Pourtant, je reste silencieux et respire sans y croire l'odeur sucrée de Naruto. Puis il m'aide à mettre un casque. Il me demande parfois s'il ne me fait pas mal, si ce n'est pas trop serré. J'ai les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Et rougis un peu à cause de toute cette attention, en me demandant vaguement pourquoi il s'occupe autant de moi. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine. J'essaye de ne pas penser à cette mystérieuse fille qui l'a embrassé, qui l'a possédé, qui me l'a pris.

Je refais surface quand le grondement du moteur de la moto se met à ronronner. Naruto, à cheval sur sa bécane, me tend la main et me dit comment me positionner. Je le laisse sagement me guider, profitant du moindre contact, d'une main sur ma hanche ou d'une autre qui me redresse les épaules.

- Surtout, accroche-toi à moi.

- Pas de problème.

Ses yeux bleus pétillent, je crois qu'il me sourit. Mes bras viennent lentement entourer son buste, j'ai l'impression que la chaleur de son ventre irradie ma peau même à travers son blouson de cuir. Je peste à voix basse contre le casque qui m'empêche de poser ma tête contre sa nuque. Il ne remarque rien, semble faire signe au reste de la bande que nous partons devant. Quand il démarre la moto, tout mon corps se met à vibrer et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée.

Le vent fouette mes bras et mes jambes. J'ai peur de tomber et de m'écraser sur la route. Mais la présence de Naruto me rassure un peu. Soudain, je vois la petite voiture de Kiba qui arrive à toute vitesse derrière nous. Je me retiens de rire en voyant que finalement Suigestu a trouvé une place sur les genoux de Gaara. Ce dernier a l'air très à l'aise et nous fait un petit signe de la main, alors que mon cher ami semble très crispé. Le conducteur essaye de nous doubler pour s'amuser, mais Naruto lui fait un beau doigt d'honneur et accélère d'un coup. En réponse, Kiba fait un « Oh ! » outré avec sa bouche. Ces trois là sont vraiment de parfaits idiots..., comment les filles arrivent-elles à les supporter, je me le demande.

Après quinze minutes de course poursuite, Naruto gare sa moto devant le centre commercial dont il me parlait plus tôt. Il m'aide à poser un pied à terre. Je me sens tout engourdis et j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Sans aucune brutalité, Naruto enlève mon casque et en profite pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Un « ça va ? » passe d'entre ses lèvres. J'acquiesce et réponds d'un ton désinvolte :

- Comme tu as vu mon frère, tu comprendras sans doute que j'ai connu plus dangereux...

Il s'esclaffe :

- Ouaih. J'ai aussi compris que tu as un frère très aimant.

- Quoi ? Cet imbécile ? Il essaye de me faire mourir de honte à chaque occasion ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui en train de regarder des photos embarrassantes ?

- Oh..., Itachi voulait absolument me montrer quelque chose. Il m'a aussi dit de les utiliser contre toi si tu devenais violent. Sasuke, tu bats ton frère ou quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre un ancien capitaine de judo sans me servir de la ruse. C'est une sorte de jeu entre nous..., dis-je un peu gêné de ne parler que de mon frère.

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux...

Le sublime bleu de ses yeux s'adoucit en me regardant. A cet instant, j'aimerais pouvoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et venir poser ma bouche sur chacune de ses paupières. Mais je me contente d'imaginer la scène, de la rêver tandis que mon cœur bat gentiment la chamade. Je me répète inlassablement que c'est une attirance qui n'est pas réciproque. Parce que si je me mets à espérer, je vais souffrir. Mais, perdre tout espoir, en suis-je seulement capable ?

Le petit véhicule se range à côté de nous, Kiba coupe le moteur qui bourdonnait désagréablement dans mes oreilles. Suigestu se précipite comme un dératé à sortir et court pour se blottir contre mon torse. Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Gaara t'a fait des choses bizarres ?

- Je sentais son souffle de reptile dans mon cou ! C'était horrible !

Il me raconte ensuite que Sakura et Ino ont toutes les deux refusé catégoriquement de le prendre sur leurs genoux. Bien entendu, quand est venu le tour de Hinata, les deux furies l'ont fusillé du regard. Gaara le prend soudainement par les épaules, l'arrachant de mon étreinte et l'entraîne sans un mot vers l'entrée du centre commercial : « Alors...on ne se quitte plus nous deux, hein ? ».

Je leur emboîte le pas. Observer Suigestu se faire torturer psychologiquement par ce rouquin cinglé a quelque chose de vraiment divertissant. Il m'appelle à l'aide, mais je détourne le regard à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Mon sourire s'affaisse quand je l'aperçois loin devant moi, parlant gaiement avec Sakura et Ino. J'hésite entre courir vers lui et rester à l'écart. Cette scène me rappelle un peu le collège. Je ne parlais pas aux autres et ce volontairement. Cela ne me dérangeait au contraire. Pourtant, je me rends compte, maintenant que je suis dans un lycée provençale mais sélectif, qu'eux au moins avaient la délicatesse de me laisser vivre. Étrangement je me mets à regretter cette époque de ma vie, où mes « camarades » de classe n'étaient pas des vantards qui mettaient sans arrêt la réussite de leurs parents en avant. C'était des gens simples. Et comme un idiot, je les ai méprisé, j'ai agis comme Neji Hyuuga. Naruto me fait un peu penser à eux. Ils étaient bêtes, riaient sans arrêt, faisaient des plaisanteries aux professeurs. Je voulais être seul, je les évitais. Est-ce que je ne me prenais pas trop au sérieux ? Ou est-ce...un manque de confiance en moi ? Aurais-je manquer quelque chose en n'allant pas vers eux ?

Quelques secondes passent ainsi, pendant que je pense au Sasuke du passé, à des choses qui ne reviendront jamais, à des moments futiles. Je me suis arrêté de marcher. Le centre commercial autour de moi grouille de monde, un brouhaha continue y règne, j'entends un enfant pleurer, une voix électronique qui fait la publicité d'un magasin. Je perçois aussi une musique de fond que je reconnais sans peine. Des notes et une voix mélancolique qui contrastent fortement avec l'ambiance dans laquelle est baignée cet endroit. Je me laisse porter. Je prends doucement conscience de ma stupidité, de mon attitude puérile qui m'éloigne sans cesse des autres. Et de Naruto. Surtout de Naruto.

Ce dernier s'est d'ailleurs arrêté et cherche quelque chose des yeux. Puis lentement, il se retourne. Il me voit, fronce ses fins sourcils blonds et m'appelle :

- Sasuke ? Viens !

La voix électronique parle de nouveau dans les hauts-parleurs. Je me réveille d'un coup et cours vers lui. En arrivant près de lui, il me saisit le bras et me prend par les épaules :

- Allons manger ! S'exclame t-il.

On entre dans un fast food plutôt médiocre. Naruto et Kiba voulaient déjeuner dans le restaurant d'en face, qui de mon point de vue semble proposer de bien meilleurs menus. Mais les filles avaient des envies de frites et de hamburgers. Quant à Gaara :

- Je m'en fiche, quoique je mange, je ne prends pas un gramme..., dit-il en toisant Ino et Sakura de haut en bas.

Suigestu marmonne entre ses dents pointues : « Adieu ma théorie du vampire... ». Celui-ci est le premier à prendre un plateau et à s'installer. Gaara, toujours lui décidément, fait mine de le suivre mais choisit finalement une autre table, au fond du fast-food. Kiba rit en voyant Suigestu faire la grimace et suit le rouquin sans attendre.

- T'as pas finis de me faire chier, suppôt de Satan ?

- Je ne t'avais pas vu. Navré, ajoute t-il avec un air parfaitement stoïque.

- C'est ça ! Je te crois !

- Ça me fait drôle, pas vous ? Nous demande t-il soudainement.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Je veux dire, dans la première version de cette fiction, on était sept et là huit. L'auteur a l'air d'aimer les chiffres pairs. Ou elle a elle-même souffert d'être seule en bout de table.

- …hé ?

- Mais il est malade ce type ? S'écrie Suigestu en posant son plateau en face de Kiba.

- Ah...mais à ce moment-là, Suigestu n'existait pas, c'est vrai...

Je crois que Gaara a complètement perdu la raison. Je le fixe un bon moment avant que Naruto me chuchote en souriant de ne pas faire attention. Mon voisin de classe tire sur ma manche, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux :

- J'ai l'impression que mon existence même a été renié...

Amusé, je lui tends une serviette avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde.

Ils commandent tous un hamburgers. Je suis le seul à prendre une salade, qui m'a tout l'air d'être immangeable. Timidement, je pique un quartier de tomate et la trempe dans une sauce au fromage blanc et au vinaigre. Je n'ai encore jamais mangé devant Naruto – il s'est assit en face de moi – j'ai peur de faire bêtement tomber de la nourriture sur mon pantalon. Mais il est trop occupé à plaisanter avec Kiba et Gaara qui a planté deux couteaux en plastiques sur le pain supérieur du « spécial bacon » de Sakura.

- A présent ma chère amie Vénusienne, nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie...

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui Gaara, mais ça devient grave..., dit-elle en retirant les morceaux de plastiques blancs de son déjeuner.

- Ce qui est grave, c'est ta couleur de cheveux..., réplique t-il.

- TU T'ES VU ! Hurle t-elle à pleins poumons.

Ino éclate de rire accompagnée par toute la tablée. Moi-même, je pince les lèvres, porté par l'ambiance que ces idiots ont installés sans le savoir. Suigestu a failli s'étouffer dans son coca en écoutant une anecdote de Kiba et de son chien qui a soulevé la robe d'une jeune femme pour sentir ses fesses. Je plains la victime.

Je souris paresseusement en mangeant ma dernière tomate. Je la déguste. Laissant la pulpe et le goût légèrement sucré fondre sur ma langue. Sans rien dire, j'écarte le reste de mes légumes sur le bord de mon plat. Entouré par toutes ses voix familières, par leur chaleur, je me rends bien compte que je fais tâche. Pourtant, je me mets à espérer que ce moment durera toujours.

- Sasuke... ?

Je lève mes yeux noirs vers Naruto, puis penche la tête, intrigué. Je remarque que ses joues sont un peu rouges. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici. Ses fossettes se creusent joliment tandis qu'il prend mon assiette et y met ses restes de tomates.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Tu en veux ?

- Tu aurais dû me poser la question avant de me servir..., je grommelle.

- Ahah, désolé, j'ai recommencé, hein ?

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Et je me souviens du premier défaut que j'ai pu lui trouver : sa façon impolie de ne pas demander la permission avant d'agir. J'opine lentement de la tête et reprends mon assiette en murmurant un petit « merci », gêné. Soudain, Suigestu me donne aussi ses morceaux de tomates. Puis le voyant faire, ils se mettent tous à l'imiter. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà, j'ai une salade entièrement composée de ma nourriture préférée. Hinata est la dernière à m'en servir :

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé. Tu prendras un dessert, hein ?

- Euh...oui.

On dirait Maman. Avec sa manière de s'inquiéter pour moi et de toujours faire en sorte que je mange à ma faim et correctement. Tous me fixent avec un petit air inquiet, sauf Gaara qui en profite tranquillement pour prendre les frites de Naruto. Ce dernier ne se rend compte de rien, je lui montre du doigt son paquet cartonné qui se vide à la vitesse de la lumière. Son visage se tourne de profil et prend une mine profondément ennuyée :

- Gaara..., je te trouve bien insolent aujourd'hui...tu nous fais ta crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?

- Je ne grossis pas, peu importe la quantité de matière grasse que j'avale..., explique t-il.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Espèce de voleur !

Sakura et Ino se mettent à lui faire la morale. Je mets discrètement le nez dans mon assiette tout en riant. Mais j'ai de la peine à cacher mon fou rire à cause de mes épaules qui n'arrêtent pas de trembler.

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai jamais patiné de ma vie » : c'est sans doute ce qu'exprime clairement mon visage à l'instant où Naruto me tend mes patins. Je les prends sans un mot. Puis j'entre dans une sorte de vestiaire où se trouve plusieurs rangées de casiers numérotés. Je m'assois sur un banc et entreprends, non sans une certaine appréhension, d'enlever mes chaussures pour ensuite enfiler ces étranges choses à la semelle dotée d'une lame aiguisée. J'observe attentivement les coutures de mes patins, fais quelques tests de résistance (je les frappe contre le bois du banc) et regarde minutieusement à l'intérieur (au cas où son ancien propriétaire aurait laissé des champignons...). Un ricanement me sort de mes vérifications. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit.<p>

Naruto se place tout près de moi et tout en enlevant ses vieilles converses noires, il me dit :

- Première fois ?

Mon cœur rate un battement à ces deux mots qui ont beaucoup trop de sens pour moi. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître de mon trouble et acquiesce seulement.

- Je vais me casser la figure...

- Ahah, ouaih sûrement !

Je lui lance un regard noir. Espèce d'idiot, tu es sensé me rassurer !

- Oui je sais. Je vais t'apprendre, d'accord ?

Aurais-je parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ? Ou ce type arrive à déchiffrer mes pensées ? Tout d'un coup, je sens mon pied gauche quitter le sol. Naruto est agenouillé par terre en train de me mettre mes patins. Mes joues se réchauffent. Et pour cacher mon visage, j'enfouis mon nez dans son écharpe. Celle de Naruto. Un bout de laine orangé qui contient son odeur et sa chaleur. Je sens sa main brûlante enfermer ma cheville dans son étau de chair. Je manque de fermer les yeux à ce simple contact. Il est penché vers mes pieds. J'en profite pour caresser ses joues, les traits réguliers de sa mâchoire du regard. Puis je contemple ses beaux cils blonds qui sont bien plus longs que je ne le pensais. Enfin je m'arrête à ses oreilles que je m'imagine mordiller jusqu'à les rendre délicieusement rouge. Ma respiration se fait par saccade, et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors qu'une envie irrésistible monte en moi. Une envie folle. Je veux..., je veux le dévorer.

- Tu as des petits pieds, observe t-il, comment fais-tu pour tenir debout ? Demande t-il ensuite en levant son visage vers moi.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je suis devenu fou ? Il...il a sans doute remarqué que je le fixais avec un air bizarre. Il va me prendre pour un pervers ! Il faut que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

- N-n-ne te moque pas !

Je me suis raté. Ça y est. Je suis un pervers sexuel. Je suis devenu pire que Itachi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend à vouloir le manger ?

- Sasuke ? Hé ho ! T'es partis où encore ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

- Ça va ? Fait-il avec un air inquiet.

Je ne comprends pas. Ce mec est aveugle ? Il ne voit pas l'effet qu'il me fait ? Ou alors, mes émotions ne se voient pas tant que ça et...

- Ho, du calme, dit Naruto en me prenant par les épaules, t'as l'air tout paniqué. Je t'ai dis que j'allais t'apprendre, n'aie pas peur.

Mon cœur se serre. C'est comme la fois où j'ai voulu l'embrasser après l'improvisation. Je ne sais pas s'il m'ignore ou s'il est juste idiot (ce qui est le cas bien entendu). Mais peu importe la raison, j'ai l'impression qu'un mur ou plutôt qu'un miroir sans tain nous sépare. Je suis le seul à le voir. Et lui ne fait face qu'à son reflet. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre et ce, malgré mes maladresses qui peuvent me démasquer à tout moment. Je ferme à demi mes paupières et replonge dans l'amertume que me prodiguent sans arrêt ces prises de consciences. C'est à sens unique. C'est à sens unique. C'est à sens unique. Il faut que je le me dise plusieurs fois pour que ça rentre dans le crâne.

Une main chaude ébouriffe soudain mes cheveux et vient caresser ma joue du bout des doigts.

- N'aie pas peur, me répète t-il, on y va ?

J'opine de la tête et me lève tant bien que mal sur mes patins. Naruto me soutient, un bras sous mes épaules. Je me demande si ce sera toujours comme ça. S'il y aura toujours une barrière que lui seul pourra franchir. Il me touche, me dit des mots qui font battre mon cœur un peu trop vite et me sort sans le savoir de la solitude dans laquelle je me complaisais autrefois. Il m'a ouvert les portes d'une vie dont j'avais secrètement rêvé. Je me suis laissé entraîné par sa voix et sa chaleur, je le suis aveuglement, je ne lâche pas sa grande main qui semble avaler la mienne bien plus petite. J'imagine quelle serait ma vie aujourd'hui s'il n'existait pas. Ce que je serais devenu sans lui, sans l'avoir rencontré. Ou bien s'il m'avait abandonné tout comme les autres l'ont fait à cause de mon caractère, de ma façon horrible et égoïste de le repousser sans arrêt. Je n'y arrive pas pourtant et je me surprends à ne pas vouloir savoir. Parce que s'il avait agit comme tous ceux-là, il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt pour moi. Les secondes s'écoulent doucement, j'écarquille les yeux en réalisant la nature de cette flamme et de ces insectes volants dans mon estomac. De ce cœur fou aux battements trop rapides. De cette chaleur. De ces frissons. Ce n'est pas seulement de l'attirance. C'est beaucoup trop fort. Je n'en suis pas sûr...pas encore, mais et si...

Et si j'étais amoureux de lui ? Si je l'aimais ? Est-ce que cela expliquerait mon état ? Mon étrange impulsion qui me pousse à vouloir le dévorer de la tête au pied ?

Je tremble alors que ces questions s'incrustent dans mon cerveau. Je lève les yeux vers les siens qui regardent droit devant eux. Les autres sont déjà en train de patiner. A peine avons nous posé un pied sur la surface gelée, que Ino arrive vers Naruto. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent. Mais elle lui montre quelqu'un du doigt. Une fille, qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la patinoire, fait signe de la main. Je la reconnais. Et encore une fois mon cœur devient une boule de plomb et chute jusque dans le fond de mon estomac.

C'est _elle_.

* * *

><p>Héhé, vous en pensez quoi ? Nul ? Pourrie ? A jeter ?<p>

Reviews ? ^^"


	8. Juliette se confie

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (New Version)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru (oh yeah !)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

Héhé, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Juliette se confie<p>

* * *

><p>LA NOURRICE – <em>Votre valet est-il discret ? Vous connaissez sans doute le proverbe : Deux personnes, hormis une, peuvent garder un secret<em>. (extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Je suis accoudé au bord de la patinoire. Une énorme boule bloque ma gorge. Ils sont dos à moi, sûrement en train de se bécoter. Je n'ose pas jeter un coup d'œil vers eux. Avant que Naruto parte vers elle, Ino m'a chuchoté avec un petit air complice : « sa petite amie ». Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais l'entendre dire rend la chose encore plus douloureuse, c'est comme une confirmation, c'est comme m'ordonner d'abandonner. C'est fou, cette fille est arrivée juste au moment où je me disais que j'aimais peut-être Naruto. Je ferme les yeux tandis que le froid s'insinue en moi, me fait frissonner, me pique la peau.<p>

Naruto est loin de moi et avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors je n'ai pas chaud.

Je tire son écharpe afin qu'elle recouvre un peu plus le bas de mon visage. Son odeur est toujours présente. Elle m'enivre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me permet de toucher Naruto du bout des doigts. Et ce, même si l'euphorie que m'avait apporté ma soudaine envie de le dévorer est futile, vaine, stupide. Je suis un être stupide. Et en plus je ne peux pas bouger, si j'essaye de patiner je vais m'écraser sur la surface glacée. Je ne veux pas. J'ai déjà assez froid comme ça. Hors de question de mourir congelé.

C'est à sens unique. C'est à sens unique. Non, plus précisément : c'est un amour à sens unique. Il est avec elle. Il ne peut donc pas être moi. C'est une fille. Je suis un garçon. Toutes mes chances ont été balayé rien que par ces simples vérités. Je tombe amoureux comme un imbécile pour la première fois et à peine l'ai-je réalisé que je suis déjà brisé. Je ris de moi. Je me demande où est passé ce « beau ténébreux » ou « ce tombeur » que toutes les filles voyaient au collège. Pathétique. Mon nez ainsi que le reste de mon visage s'enfouit un peu plus dans l'écharpe orange qui me pique un peu la peau. J'entends quelqu'un arriver vers moi. Au fond de moi j'espère que c'est Naruto, mais très vite je suis déçu en reconnaissant la voix de Sakura :

- Ça va ? Tu ne bouges pas depuis au moins trois minutes...

- J-je vais bien. Je ne suis juste pas rassuré.

- Prend ma main alors, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je soupire. Je ne peux pas me morfondre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Autant en profiter un peu et apprendre à patiner en les ignorant. Je me saisis de ses bras, mon instinct de survie me pousse à les serrer plus fort que je ne devrais. Pourtant, elle ne se plaint pas et m'entraîne doucement vers le milieu de la piste. Je suis penché exagérément en avant, les jambes clouées au sol mais beaucoup trop écartées. J'en rougis de honte. Sakura m'encourage, elle vient me redresser et m'indique comment avancer sur la glace :

- C'est comme le roller !

- J'en ai jamais fait...

- Oh...

- Mon frère sait...

- Ah oui ?

- Il sait tout faire, je grogne à voix basse.

Mais elle m'a entendu. Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Aie plus confiance en toi, me dit-elle en posant un doigt sur le bout de mon nez, tu sembles avoir un sérieux complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de ton frère mais aussi des autres en général.

- De quoi je me mêle..., je grommelle.

- AH ? Fait-elle en me lançant un regard assassin, je m'occupe de toi, là !

Je décide de me taire, sinon j'ai peur qu'elle me laisse me débrouiller tout seul. Je baisse alors la tête et cherche à comprendre comment me déplacer correctement et sans risque de chute avec ces maudites chaussures.

- Tu sais, ça ne durera pas entre elle et lui..., dit-elle en faisant mine de rien.

Je me fige dans mes mouvements. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que la situation de leur couple m'intéresse. D'un ton désinvolte je marmonne un « ah bon ? » qui la fait sourire. Merde. Miss Tagada sait lire entre les lignes, elle est plus intelligente que je ne le soupçonnais.

- Hm, c'est vrai. Ces derniers temps, Naruto ne fait plus trop attention à elle. Elle l'a cherché, si tu veux mon avis.

- …, ah... ?

- C'est le genre de fille qui collectionne tous les beaux mecs. Elle sort avec et quand elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas tout à fait comme elle se l'imaginait, elle essaye de le changer, de le remodeler, d'en faire un mec idéal, quoi.

- Mais Naruto est parfait comme il est ! Exclamé-je de but en blanc.

Je plaque brutalement mes mains contre ma bouche. Comme si j'essayais de rattraper les mots qui venaient d'y sortir. Mon cœur s'arrête. Sakura se pince les lèvres et d'un petit hochement de tête, elle me conseille de regarder derrière moi. C'est inutile. Je sais déjà qu'il a entendu. Il suffit de voir que les gens autour de nous, ainsi que les autres membres du club de théâtre, nous scrutent éberlués. Mais le brouhaha de tout à l'heure revient vite. Je m'accroupis, tenant toujours fermement les bras de Sakura, elle murmure un « euh...ça va ? Tu as mal ?» tandis que je l'entraîne malgré elle vers le sol gelé. Je me sens bête. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou. Et je ne peux pas m'enfuir, sinon je vais me rétamer comme le parfait idiot que je suis.

- Bon, Sasuke, arrête de faire l'autruche. Lève-toi, et je te promets de faire de toi le champion de la glissade...

J'enfonce ma tête entre mes épaules, autrement dit dans l'écharpe orange de Naruto. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que de l'eau salée y perle sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Sakura a tout deviné et en plus, elle se moque de moi. Elle soupire bruyamment, me faisant clairement comprendre que je l'énerve et me soulève de force par les aisselles tout comme le faisait Maman quand enfant, je voulais qu'elle me porte. Sauf que, je n'apprécie pas du tout sa façon de me traiter et la repousse violemment. Si bien que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux les fesses par terre.

Tout d'un coup, Sakura éclate de rire tout en se frottant les paupières. Elle se relève difficilement, Ino vient alors l'aider et lui pose des questions muettes. Miss Tagada patine vers moi. Je serre les poings, prêt à me défendre.

- Tu as cru que je me foutais de toi, hein ?

- ...hein ?

- Je ne vais rien lui dire, ne t'inquiète pas.

- ...de quoi tu parles... ? Je bougonne en détournant la tête.

- J'abandonne, marmonne t-elle, les dents serrées.

Ino nous fixe tour à tour, comme si elle observait une balle de tennis passer d'un camps à un autre. Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis terriblement mal à l'aise. Si Sakura est au courant, cela ne va faire que compliquer les choses, surtout que j'ai déjà un pot de colle qui s'amuse à jouer au médiateur entre Naruto et moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin de deux. D'un revers de manche, j'essuie les quelques larmes qui m'ont prises en traître. Cette situation va devenir insupportable. Si Sakura en parle aux autres membres du club de théâtre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à les fréquenter. Ils ne vont pas arrêter de me taquiner et de me pousser vers Naruto sans que celui-ci n'y comprenne quelque chose. Je le plains d'avance. Mais ce qui m'embarrasse vraiment, c'est le simple fait qu'une personne extérieur sait ce que j'éprouve. Une personne que je connais à peine et que je ne vois que les mardis soirs ou à de rares occasions, comme celle-ci. Je ne parle pas de Suigestu et des deux autres qui sont de la même promos que moi. Ils m'ont en partie aidé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments, malgré toutes mes protestations.

Une douleur aux fesses me réveille lentement de mes songes, ainsi que deux bras qui me soulèvent aussi facilement que si j'étais un petit chaton abandonné dans un carton. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire, Naruto me remets sur mes patins. Derechef, mes joues rougissent jusqu'à devenir écrevisse. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard et encore moins voir son visage. Je l'entends rire avec Sakura, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais je devine sans problème qu'il s'agit de moi. Pourtant, je ne m'y intéresse pas. Le simple fait de sentir sa poitrine, son abdomen, son ventre contre mon dos et mes reins me rend léthargique. Le monde qui m'entoure disparaît, tandis que sa chaleur m'emmène sur une autre planète, emplis de sa douceur et de son odeur. Dans un dernier élan de conscience, je m'empêche de fermer les yeux et de m'affaisser complètement contre lui. Tout se brise, quand une main passe devant mon visage. C'est celle de Sakura qui me sourit avec un air mutin. Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je lui lance un regard noir alors que mes poings se serrent de frustration. Naruto, comme à son habitude, fait semblant de rien et m'adresse un :

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé tout à l'heure. On reprend notre cours de patinage ?

Ma colère s'envole comme par magie, à la seconde où ses iris bleus rencontrent les miennes bien plus foncés. J'acquiesce mollement. Il me prend par la main et me retourne face à lui.

- Oublie tout ce que cette brute t'a appris, d'accord ? Dit-il en montrant Sakura d'un vague geste de la main.

- Hé ! Qui c'est que tu traites de brute ?

Les yeux verts de la dite « brute » s'étrécissent dangereusement, comme s'ils nous lançaient de terribles menaces de mort. Elle essaye ensuite de nous poursuivre. Mais Naruto m'entraîne déjà loin d'elle. Puis me pousse avec force vers l'autre côté de la patinoire.

- Enfuis-toi comme si ta vie en dépendait ! Me hurle t-il.

- Et c'est ça que t'appelles un cours ?

Il rit tandis que Sakura l'a déjà attrapé et l'attire vers le bord de la piste gelée. On dirait un sanglier qui charge sans ménagement un pauvre promeneur. J'agite les bras dans l'espoir inutile de trouver mon équilibre. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire est de tomber pitoyablement. Je me fais un peu mal, un « ouch ! » passe entre mes lèvres gercées. Je les observe un bon moment en train de se chamailler. Kiba, Gaara, Ino et Hinata font un cercle autour d'eux et lancent les paris en riant bruyamment. J'ai envie de les rejoindre. Et pourtant, mes jambes restent collées au sol, comme si la glace les avait recouverte. Je réalise alors que ce sera sans doute toujours le cas, même si je veux de toutes mes forces faire partie de leur groupe, rire avec eux. Je serais sans cesse laissé en arrière. Mon cœur s'alourdit. J'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, ma vie n'est faite que de haut et de bas. Un moment, je me berce d'illusions, je vois des signes encourageants là où il y en a pas et l'instant d'après, je chute violemment à terre. C'est la même chose avec Naruto. Ma « relation » avec lui n'existe que dans ma tête. Que Sakura soit au courant ou non ne change strictement rien. Elle ne pourra pas faire évoluer quoique ce soit.

Soudain, Suigestu me tombe dessus. Il a les joues rouges et me sourit très largement.

- Je m'amuse comme un fou et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec ton Jules ?

Mon quoi ? Je le repousse comme je peux et me retiens de lui parler de l'apparition non-attendue de la petite-amie de Naruto et du fait que Sakura soit aussi dans la confidence. Je soupire profondément. Je me rends compte que ça fait beaucoup en une après-midi et me sens fatigué d'un coup.

- Je croyais que Gaara n'arrêtait pas de te faire marcher...

- Oh...euh..., bafouille t-il en rougissant encore plus, i-il n'est pas méchant, tu sais !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet abrutit ? Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger que déjà, il m'aide à me relever et me tire par la main vers le cercle que je voulais atteindre il y a quelques minutes. Arrivés auprès d'eux, Kiba passe un bras amical au travers de mes épaules pour me maintenir debout. Ino me montre du doigt les deux imbéciles qui essayent de se donner des croches pattes. Hinata est penchée en avant, morte de rire ce que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de voir un jour. Quant à Gaara, qui est décidément de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il me demande sur qui et combien je veux parier. Mon cœur redevient léger. Je ne le savais pas. Je n'arrivais juste pas à y croire. Mais je le vois à présent. Dès le moment où j'ai accepté de faire partie de ce club de théâtre, dès le moment où j'ai accepté la grande main chaude que Naruto me tendait à la plage, dès l'instant où je l'ai rencontré. Oui j'en suis sûr. J'ai été intégré parmi eux. Je suis l'un d'eux. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des amis. De véritables amis. Je suis libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Celui que je traînais sur mon dos depuis toujours. Celui que l'on appelle communément : solitude.

Je souris doucement et oublie toutes mes préoccupations, comme cette fille ou le fait que mon secret ait pu être découvert. Oui, j'oublie tout rien qu'une seconde.

* * *

><p>Nous nous retrouvons devant le cinéma dont l'enseigne brille gaiement dans la nuit, comme pour nous attirer vers sa lumière rouge. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a au programme de ce soir. Quand ils disaient que cette sortie a été organisé à la dernière minute, ils ne mentaient pas. Notre petit groupe entre et toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous tant que les énergumènes qui m'accompagnent sont bruyantes. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous prenons tous le programme et allons nous installer vers le côté bar du cinéma. Inutile de dire que le raclement des fauteuils me fait mal aux oreilles et que certains clients nous toisent de haut en bas avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Gaara annonce la couleur sans ménagement :<p>

- Film d'horreur.

Je vois Naruto se tendre à côté de moi et faire une grimace. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu faire une telle expression. Mon cœur se serre tandis que je détourne le regard.

- Euh...pourquoi pas ça ? _Momo-Chan et l'Invasion des Aliens_ ? Propose Naruto en tremblotant.

- Non, dis Gaara d'un ton sec, on va voir _La Conscience qui fait Mal_.

- Ça a l'air drôle, rit Suigestu en regardant l'affiche.

- Et une histoire d'amour ? Demande timidement Hinata.

- Il y en a une au moins ce soir ? Renchérit Ino en s'adressant à Sakura.

- Euh, je cherche..., dit Miss Tagada en s'exécutant, bah il y a bien_ De l'Eau pour le Fauve de Jade de Konoha_, mais...

- Ouaih, rien que le titre..., remarque Ino en pouffant.

- Bon, c'est partit pour le film d'horreur, décident-elles en chœur.

- QUOI ? NON ! Et mon film d'aventure ? S'exclame Naruto en se levant de son fauteuil.

- C'est un navet, regarde les critiques, lui conseille Kiba en se moquant de lui.

J'observe l'échange sans dire un mot. Puis à la mention du film d'horreur, je lis tranquillement le résumé. Je sursaute brusquement quand Naruto me saisit fermement les épaules. Il semble me supplier quelque chose du regard. Je dois sûrement me tromper, mais j'ai même l'impression de voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tout son être me crie : « NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! ». Je souris d'un air narquois. Mon petit Naruto, le fait que je puisse être amoureux de toi ne change absolument rien au fait que j'adorais me foutre de toi après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Et oui, je suis rancunier. Je penche alors innocemment la tête, il m'imite avec une petite lueur d'espoir qui brille dans ses magnifiques iris. Et tout aussi naturellement, je lève la main et déclare solennellement :

- Moi aussi je veux voir ce film affreusement violent qui est interdit au moins de seize ans et aux âmes sensibles.

- Cool ! Sasuke est d'accord ! C'est parti ! Dit Suigestu qui m'a l'air très enthousiaste.

Ils se lèvent de concert tandis que Naruto attrape ma main et la serre au point de m'écraser les doigts. Un « pourquoi ? » est prononcé en un murmure quasi-inaudible alors que sa tête est un peu trop baissée vers le sol.

- Pourquoi ? Je te croyais de mon côté ! Ajoute t-il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis immunisé contre ce genre de film. Si tu savais tout ce que Itachi a pu me montrer, tu en pisserais dans ton froc.

Il me lâche avec une expression sidérée gravée sur son visage. J'avance vers la salle. Et quand je réalise que ce crétin blond et trouillard ne me suit pas, qu'il est toujours planté au milieu du couloir, je fais marche arrière et le prends par la main. Vraiment, quel gamin ! Je me demande bien qui est le plus mature de nous deux, finalement. Mon cœur s'accélère silencieusement, quand je sens le sien battre via son poignet qui est, je viens de le remarquer, plus large que le mien. Son rythme cardiaque est un peu rapide. Ça doit être l'appréhension de voir un film d'épouvante. En même temps, il déteste ce genre de choses. Je cligne lentement des yeux et évite de marcher trop vite, dans l'espoir de faire durer ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Je veux toucher cette peau encore une seconde. Le rassurer. Lui dire que je serais à côté de lui. Faire comme dans les séries romantiques où deux personnes vont voir un film effrayant et finissent par ne plus se lâcher la main. Si seulement, cela pouvait m'arriver à moi aussi. Mais c'est possible, non ? Après tout on sera seul dans le noir. Et Suigestu a sans doute tout fait pour nous mettre côte à côte. Je gonfle mon buste, revigoré à la simple idée de lui tenir la main pendant deux heures.

- Naruto ! Enfin, te voilà ! Appelle une voix que je ne connais pas.

Nous sommes juste à la porte de la salle. Elle est là. Assise sur un siège dans un des rangs du milieu. Elle lui fait signe, encore une fois. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Comment a t-elle fait pour nous trouver ? Naruto se défait de mon étreinte et, comme au ralentit, il l'a rejoint avec un petit sourire. Je vois Suigestu courir vers moi. Sans un mot, il me traîne derrière lui vers les rangs du fond. J'entends vaguement Sakura engueuler Ino, à propos d'un message qu'elle aurait envoyé à une Setsuna. J'en déduis de suite qu'il s'agit de la fille assise devant nous et qui enroule ses bras autour du cou de Naruto en un geste possessif.

Mon cœur se brise pour de bon cette fois-ci. Mes lèvres, mes genoux, mes mains tremblent. Suigestu m'assois sur mon siège avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Sakura se penche vers moi et me rassure en passant une main sur mon dos. Je suis comme un enfant qui se fait cajoler après être tomber sur le bitume et dont la blessure saigne abondamment. Je me retiens de pleurer comme je peux. Mais face à autant de prévenance, je ne peux que laisser ma peine exploser. Heureusement, la salle est déjà plongée dans le noir. Personne ne me voit. Sakura pose ma tête sur son épaule, caresse mes cheveux et me demande gentiment de me calmer. Finalement, l'avoir comme alliée n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Et c'est bien la seule pensée qui arrive un tant soit peu à me réconforter.

Maman s'occupe du déjeuner en chantonnant doucement. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite tout en me servant un grand verre d'eau. Puis je vais m'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé en cuir noir qui se trouve en face de la télévision. Une série, que ma mère et Itachi affectionnent particulièrement, est rediffusée. J'assiste à la scène classique du baiser sous la pluie. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait ce genre de nunucherie à la télé ? Je fronce les sourcils, ronchonne puis entreprends de changer de chaîne. Évidemment, mon très cher frère m'en empêche en me l'arrachant des mains. Ses yeux aussi noirs que les miens se plissent et me menacent silencieusement. Je soupire :

- C'est nul ton truc.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie est nulle que tout autour de toi l'est forcément, réplique t-il du tac au tac en prenant place à côté de moi.

J'aime mon frère, vraiment, à tel point que je voudrais le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne violet.

- Va donc traîner ta tête de déprimé ailleurs.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas une tête de déprimé..., espèce de psychopathe.

Il saisit un coussin près de lui et me le balance dans la figure. Ça ne fait pas mal, mais ça m'agace. D'accord, je suis déprimé et ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'ai tout fais pour ne rien laisser paraître. Au retour de cette fameuse après-midi passée entre amis, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Naruto a passé le reste de sa soirée avec sa petite-amie, Setsuna. Il l'a emmené sur sa moto sous mes yeux. Et vu que nous étions un peu trop nombreux pour la pauvre voiture de Kiba, la mère de Suigestu a eu la gentillesse de venir nous chercher, son fils et moi. Malgré les efforts de mon ami, je suis resté muet comme une carpe.

Et la semaine qui a suivit, j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai même pas reparlé de Naruto depuis. Suigestu n'a pas dit un mot sur ce qui s'est passé au cinéma. Ce qui me soulage grandement. Shinta, par contre, n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me consoler même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de mon état dépressif. Je n'ai pas trop su comment le prendre, Shinta est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et de prévenant, pas comme l'_autre abrutit_, mais toute cette attention a tendance à me stresser.

Aujourd'hui, dimanche, je me sens un peu mieux. J'ai perdu et je l'ai accepté. Il a une petite amie. Je le savais depuis un petit moment, maintenant. Mais ce que m'a dit Sakura à la patinoire a fait naître en moi un espoir dont je n'avais pas besoin et qui m'a fait seulement souffrir. Tout ça pour me dire qu'au final je ferais mieux d'abandonner. Suigestu va me détester mais je m'en fiche.

- Les garçons, on va manger, appelle Maman.

Je me lève du moelleux canapé en traînant les pieds comme toujours. Elle fait la moue en me voyant. Si Itachi est capable de voir que quelque chose ne va pas, alors Maman sait probablement déjà quelle en est la cause. Sauf qu'elle n'a sans doute pas deviné qu'il fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, qu'il est aussi musclé qu'un athlète de haut niveau et surtout qu'il a ce que j'ai entre les jambes. Non, elle ne le sait pas. C'est un secret que je préfère encore garder pour le moment. Même s'il devient de plus en plus lourd chaque jour.

- Bon, je vais chercher votre père à la gare cet après-midi, dit-elle en nous servant, avec un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

Itachi et moi relevons la tête en même temps et nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux avant de reporter notre attention vers notre mère. Son rire s'élève dans la pièce tandis qu'elle nous traite d'idiots.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi surpris ? Il habite ici autant que vous.

- On se le demande parfois, marmonne mon frère entre ses dents.

Cela va faire près de deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon père. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il me manque. J'aime mon père, même s'il est très sévère, même s'il pense mieux savoir que nous ce qui est bon pour notre avenir. Je pense que c'est sa manière de nous protéger. A cette pensée, je me dis que j'ai dû m'adoucir en tombant amoureux d'un crétin. Je ricane discrètement. Cette nouvelle me rend un peu ma bonne humeur. Bien que Fugaku Uchiha reste une parfaite énigme pour ses propres enfants, son épouse le connaît par cœur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est toute guillerette depuis ce matin. Je souris tendrement en la voyant aussi excitée qu'une adolescente amoureuse depuis à peine quelques jours. Je baisse la tête en laissant mes lèvres s'affaisser lentement.

- Tout va bien mon poussin ?

Je relève vivement la tête. Maman a les sourcils froncés, peu enclin à me laisser me morfondre tout seul. J'opine sans rien répondre et commence à picorer dans mon assiette.

Itachi ne dit plus un mot. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe – inexistante – et se complaît à médire sur le dos de notre paternel. Il lui en veut beaucoup pour lui avoir imposé la suite de l'entreprise. Pour ma part, cela fait très longtemps que j'ai pardonné à mon père. Sans lui nous n'aurions rien, ni toit, ni instruction, rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé quoi faire de ma vie dans l'avenir. L'avenir. Un concept inventé par les hommes de pouvoirs pour nous empêcher de vivre le présent. Je soupire profondément. Ce n'est pas le jour pour philosopher.

Après le repas, Maman nous presse pour aller à la gare. Itachi lui rétorque que cette dernière ne va pas s'envoler. Dans la voiture, j'en suis encore à mettre mes lacets et à ajuster ma veste sur mes épaules. Un air de _Goldfrapp_ résonne agréablement dans mes oreilles tandis que j'observe distraitement le paysage défilé. Je repense à Naruto. Ce nom serre mon cœur comme le ferait un étau. Je repense aussi à cette écharpe orange qui est restée sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau et que je n'ai pas touché depuis. Je n'ose pas non plus la sentir, comme je le faisais lors de cette sortie. Pourtant, j'en meurs d'envie. J'avoue ne plus savoir où j'en suis. Et je redoute le moment où je vais devoir lui refaire face. Je m'imagine en train de lui crier dessus, de lui reprocher son histoire avec cette fille. Une dispute aussi réaliste que deux et deux font cinq. L'espoir est le pire des objets de torture.

Quand nous arrivons enfin, mon père sort tout juste du train, une valise à roulette derrière lui. Des cernes énormes sous ses yeux noirs et des rides plus marquées le vieillissent de dix ans. Le voir dans cet état me rappelle à quel point mon père peut être humain, il n'a rien du monstre d'autorité dont Itachi et moi nous plaignons auparavant. Les affaires ne doivent pas être à leur beau fixe. Maman, très inquiète, se précipite vers lui pour l'enlacer doucement avant de prendre ses bagages. Itachi se contente de lui serrer froidement la main. Et quand vient mon tour de le saluer, je crois rêver une petite étincelle dans son regard. Sans prévenir, son bras passe par dessus mes épaules et je me retrouve contre lui.

Oui, son travail a dû _vraiment_ le fatiguer.

- Ça va à l'école ? Me demande t-il.

- Hn, pas de soucis.

Un petit mensonge peut parfois faire plus de bien que de mal.

- J'suis dans un club de théâtre, je lui dis.

Il fait les yeux ronds et se tourne vers Maman qui se contente d'opiner de la tête avec un air entendu. J'avais oublié de lui en parler à elle aussi. D'ailleurs à mon retour de ma sortie, elle n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles sur « l'importance de la communication au sein d'une famille » et qu'il y a « des choses qui ne s'oublient pas ».

- C'est bien que tu t'investisses quelque part, Sasuke, c'est très bien même, dit mon père en souriant discrètement.

Je remarque le regard plus qu'insistant d'Itachi mais tente de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux. C'est vrai que lui aussi n'a pas cessé de me chercher. Il s'est vengé en prenant des photos embarrassantes de moi sans me laisser une pause. Ce crétin de frère est vraiment trop susceptible.

* * *

><p>La première chose que fait mon père en arrivant est de s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé. En le voyant faire, Maman soupire et insiste pour qu'il monte se reposer dans leur chambre. Il obéit sagement sans broncher. Et quand elle entend enfin la porte claquer, Maman se tourne vers nous les yeux brillants.<p>

- Je vais préparer le dîner.

Sous-entendu : le plat préféré de mon père. Je soupire en la voyant enfiler son tablier avec un énorme sourire. Maman est toujours amoureuse. Malgré le temps qui passe inexorablement. Malgré ses absences. Malgré sa personnalité de cochon (que Itachi et moi avons hérité d'ailleurs). Elle l'aime toujours autant. Je me demande si c'est ça le bonheur. Celui de trouver son âme sœur et de ne pas la lâcher le restant de sa vie. Si c'est réellement cela, j'envie Maman. Mes genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine, je fixe l'écran de la télévision sans le voir pour autant. Naruto n'est sûrement pas mon âme sœur. Il n'est pas cette personne faite rien que pour moi. S'il l'était, à l'instant même où il m'a trouvé, il ne m'aurait pas abandonné pour une autre.

Je la revois. Ses bras autour de son cou. Mais je me souviens surtout de Sakura qui me console, me répète des mots réconfortants. Elle a continué jusqu'à mon départ avec Suigestu et sa mère. Puis le mardi qui a suivit, elle a été le mur qui m'a séparé de Naruto. Ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire. Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas la force de lui parler. Parce que je savais que cette fille viendrait le rejoindre à la sortie de l'auditorium. Qu'il m'oublierait dès qu'il la verrait. Je ne suis rien face à elle. Je ne fais pas le poids. Sakura m'a donc accaparé toute la soirée, ainsi elle n'a donné aucune ouverture à Naruto qui avait l'air de se demander ce que j'avais. Il fronçait sans arrêt les sourcils en regardant dans ma direction. Soit il s'inquiétait, soit je l'agaçais.

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Itachi a raison. J'ai sans doute une tête de déprimé. Sans un mot, je décide de me réfugier dans ma chambre. De me cacher dans mes couvertures et de me calmer jusqu'au dîner. Ça ferait mauvais effet si Papa me voyait dans cet état. Il a toujours détesté quand l'un de nous pleurait.

Je monte donc et ferme la porte derrière moi. Seulement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'enrouler dans mes couvertures que déjà Maman pénètre dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Nous nous regardons silencieusement quelques secondes. Puis elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses doigts fins caressent ma joue et doucement, elle écarte les pans de ma couette qui me cache encore d'elle.

- Que se passe t-il, mon cœur ? Chuchote t-elle.

- Rien. Tout va bien, dis-je en me voûtant.

Elle ne me croit pas. Elle me rapproche d'elle et murmure à mon oreille : « Tu peux tout me dire. »

Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre, Maman. J'aime un garçon. J'aime Naruto. Mais il ne m'aime pas. Il aime sa petite-amie. Je me dégoûte pour être aussi niais et simplet. Ma gorge se serre. Il ne faut pas que je craque devant ma propre mère. J'ai tenu bon toute la semaine. Ça aurait dû me passer avec le temps. Je l'ai accepté bien avant. Je le savais bien avant. Je l'ai compris bien avant que tout cela n'arrive. Au moment même où cette attirance est né en moi, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors pourquoi ?

- J-j'ai...

- ...oui ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire. C'est impossible. Et si elle me rejetait ? Si elle me détestait ? Si je lui dis, est-ce qu'elle va me mettre dehors ? Je la fixe droit dans les yeux avec un air horrifié. Puis sans crier gare, je plonge la tête contre sa poitrine et me serre contre elle. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je veux pouvoir lui faire confiance, comme avant. Et là, j'ai juste le sentiment d'être un traître.

- J'aime un garçon.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est sortit tout seul. De longues secondes s'écoulent comme le feraient des grains de sable qui essaieraient de remonter vers le haut du sablier. Je ferme les yeux, j'entends le cœur de Maman battre aussi lentement qu'avant.

- Je sais, mon chéri, dit-elle simplement.

Je lève le menton, ses lèvres fraîches se posent naturellement sur mon front.

- Mais merci de me l'avoir avouer, ajoute t-elle en me souriant tendrement, c'est le jeune homme de l'autre jour, celui avec les très beaux yeux bleus ?

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot.

- J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. Tu as toujours aimé le bleu. Enfant, tu collectionnais les coquillages et tous les objets bleus que tu trouvais. Tu aimes le ciel d'été quand il est dégagé, tu aimes la mer, tu aimes aussi prendre des bains pendant des heures. Quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, tu pleurais quand je..., elle se tait d'un coup, trop émue.

- Quand tu me sortais du bain, je continue.

J'ai peur, soudain, qu'elle accepte alors qu'en réalité l'amour que je ressens pour un autre homme la dégoûte. Cette frayeur doit se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'au moment même où je m'interroge elle prend mon visage en coupe.

- Non, mon poussin, non. Ça..., ça me fait quelque chose, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Non. C'est juste, que...j'ai terriblement peur pour toi, mon chéri. Il existe des hommes tellement...tellement mauvais. J'ai vu dans les yeux de ce jeune homme qu'il était quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil. Alors, je suis soulagé. Mais...mais, si lui et toi ça ne peut pas marcher. Je veux que tu viennes tout de suite m'en parler, d'accord ? Pour te protéger des autres hommes qui voudraient te faire du mal. Tu comprends ?

Non, je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Mais je hoche de la tête pour la rassurer. Elle me serre contre elle encore un peu en me redemandant son nom, je lui souffle : « Naruto ». Et elle se remet à sourire.

- Oui, Naruto. Le garçon aux beaux yeux bleus, murmure t-elle.

* * *

><p>Itachi est assis dans le couloir, juste à côté de la porte entrebâillée de la chambre où se trouve actuellement son frère et sa mère. La tête levée vers le plafond, il écoute attentivement leur conversation. Quand il a vu Naruto pour la première fois, il s'est souvenu de sa seule entrevue avec un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément. C'était il y a quelques mois, il accompagnait son père comme il le fait souvent. Étant de nature curieuse, il s'est alors renseigné.<p>

Sasuke, tu ne pouvais pas tomber pire, se dit-il. L'héritier de la société concurrente. Franchement, tu fais fort. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais j'espère que cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque, sinon tu vas vivre des jours très difficiles. Cependant, pense t-il en fermant les yeux, si par malchance ou non cet amour t'es rendu, je serais toujours là pour toi, mon petit frère.

* * *

><p>En me relisant, j'ai remarqué que j'avais écris une réplique du manga <em>Chobits<em>, héhé. Et pour une fois, j'ai rendu Fugaku Uchiha sympathique, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est pour la fête des pères ! Bonne fête à tous les papas ! Et au mien soit dit en passant !

XD, alors cette suite qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Juliette saigne

Titre : Quand Je Joue Juliette (Nouvelle Version)

Auteur : Yuuki Momoru

Pairing : NaruSasu

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! ^^

* * *

><p>LAURENT – […] <em>Ta noble beauté n'est qu'une image de cire, dépourvue d'énergie virile ; ton amour, ce tendre engagement, n'est qu'un misérable parjure, qui tue celle que tu avais fait vœu de chérir ; ton esprit, cet ornement de la beauté et de l'amour, n'en est chez toi que le guide égaré : comme la poudre dans la calebasse d'un soldat maladroit, il prend feu par ta propre ignorance et te mutile au lieu de te défendre.<em> […] (extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Juliette saigne.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oui, Naruto. Le garçon aux beaux yeux bleus.<em>

Quelqu'un me secoue par l'épaule tandis que les méandres de mon rêve se dispersent et finissent par disparaître. Je grogne et en ouvrant mes paupières trop lourdes, je réalise que je suis en classe. Je me redresse vivement sur ma chaise et me crispe en croisant tous les regards de mes chers camarades. Suigestu se tape le front, c'est sans doute lui qui m'a réveillé. Je déglutis. Madame Anko Mitarashi me lance des éclairs. Je n'aime pas cette prof', elle me fait peur. Surtout quand elle nous menace de nous attacher et de nous jeter dans un fleuve du haut d'un pont si on ne répond pas correctement à ses questions. Elle s'avance vers moi. Ses pas font trembler le plancher et ses yeux deviennent rouge de colère. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me regarde comme ça. Autrefois, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre soucis avec un enseignant. Mais on dirait que c'est différent avec elle, car peu importe si on est classé dans les dix premiers, elle n'hésite pas à te plonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ce n'est pas une blague. Elle l'a déjà fait à un élève d'une des classes supérieures.

Elle sort son harisen* de sa ceinture. Mauvais signe. Je vois Suigestu ouvrir grand la bouche, puis joindre les deux mains. C'est tellement réconfortant d'avoir un ami qui prie pour moi dans des moments comme celui-là.

- Alors Uchiha, on fait la sieste ? On se la cool douce parce qu'on est premier partout ? Tch !

J'écarquille les yeux. E-elle vient de cracher par terre ou je rêve ? Sidéré, je fixe l'eau gluante se répandre sur le sol. Puis, lentement, je relève les yeux vers elle.

- D-désolé.

- Ah ! Désolé, hein ! Tu viens de nous faire perdre cinq minutes de cours ! C'est à tes camarades que tu devrais t'excuser.

Je hoche simplement de la tête. Elle frappe son harisen contre le bord de mon bureau comme pour me donner un avertissement, puis fait demi-tour, son arme sur l'épaule. J'essaye de me faire oublier pour le temps qu'il reste. Mais mes voisins ne cessent pas de me taquiner ou de m'imiter en train de ronfler.

Quand la fin du cours sonne, je lâche un énorme soupire de soulagement. Tandis que je range mes affaires le plus vite possible, Suigestu vient vers moi et me demande d'emblée ce qui ne va pas. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir en classe, du moins pas aussi peu discrètement et je ne dors pas non plus aussi profondément (sauf pendant les cours de Monsieur Kakashi Hatake).

- Je n'ai pas réussis à dormir cette nuit, c'est tout.

Hier soir, j'ai avoué à ma mère que j'aimais un garçon. J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et j'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à Naruto. Je sais déjà que ça ne marchera jamais entre lui et moi. Alors, je me suis imaginé tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien entendu, j'ai tout de suite songé à une fille. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne me plaisait pas. Non, l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec une femme ne m'a pas plu. Je n'ai pourtant rien – ou presque – contre la gente féminine. J'arrive à en trouver quelques unes belles, comme Hinata. Pourtant je me sens bien plus attiré par les garçons. Par Naruto. Si je devais retomber amoureux, ce serait sans aucun doute d'un garçon. C'est ce que j'ai pensé alors que j'étais dans mon lit en position fœtale à au moins deux heures du matin.

- Oui, c'est toujours cette excuse que tu me sors, me dit Suigestu, les poings sur ses hanches.

Lui aussi a l'air fatigué. Poussé par la curiosité, j'entame la conversation :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et bien...c'est un peu compliqué, dit-il en se frottant le cou.

- C'est un peu mon domaine, tu sais ?

- Non sans blague ! Fait-il sur un ton ironique.

Nous sortons du bâtiment en riant gaiement et suivons tranquillement la foule d'élèves qui comme nous se dirige vers le self. Certains nous dépassent en courant, d'autres trop absorbés par leur conversation marchent aussi vite qu'une bande de tortues ankylosées. Suigestu ne m'en dit pas plus sur son petit problème. Je me demande si c'est un secret ou s'il ne veut tout simplement pas en parler maintenant. Récemment, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il se faisait moins bavard qu'auparavant. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ai fais. Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas de quoi il peut s'agir. Je me suis comporté normalement avec lui ces dernières semaines. Ou alors ça ne me concerne pas du tout. Et je me fais des films pour rien.

Je frissonne et resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je la monte jusqu'au nez. L'odeur qui en dégage est la mienne. Mes paupières se ferment à demi à cette constatation. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à l'écharpe orange qui est restée dans ma chambre. Celle où est encore incrustée l'odeur sucrée de Naruto. Enfin, je l'imagine. Je ne l'ai qu'effleuré du bout des doigts depuis l'instant où je l'ai posé sur la chaise de mon bureau, ce qui remonte à une semaine. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le droit de la sentir. Je n'ai même pas le droit de la posséder. Cependant, je n'ose pas la lui rendre. C'est la seule chose que j'ai de lui. La seule chose qu'il m'ait donné. Je sais bien que c'est stupide, que se raccrocher à ce bout de laine ne me rapprochera pas de Naruto. Je mets les mains dans mes poches afin de me réchauffer les doigts. De la vapeur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Nous sommes déjà en Novembre. Cela fait pratiquement trois mois que je fréquente ce crétin de blond. Et il n'a jamais eu une seule amélioration. C'est comme vouloir toucher le soleil. A chaque fois que j'essaye ne serait-ce que de l'atteindre, ma peau brûle instantanément que ce soit de désir pour lui ou de jalousie envers toutes les personnes qui avant moi ont réussit à l'effleurer. Mais au final, je finis toujours par retomber sur terre.

Je tourne la tête vers les arbres presque nus qui se trouvent à côté du self. J'ai remarqué que des terminales montaient vers une terrasse. Elle doit sûrement être sur le toit du bâtiment juste derrière les chênes. C'est celui qui a été rénové, le même où se trouve l'auditorium et les salles réservées aux arts plastiques. J'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'œil, même s'il fait trop froid pour s'y détendre. Je reste ainsi à observer les inconnus qui descendent l'escalier de la terrasse et qui vont, tout comme nous, vers le self ou vers la grande grille ouverte de l'école pour manger à l'extérieur. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant une tête blonde se démarquer du lot. La joyeuse bande du club de théâtre vient vers nous d'un pas léger. Je me détourne d'eux au moment même où Naruto croise mon regard. Surpris comme jamais, je me prends le bas de mon jean avec un de mes pied et manque de finir les fesses par terre. Je réussis maladroitement à garder mon équilibre en m'appuyant sur Suigestu et soupire de soulagement. J'essaye de reprendre contenance tandis que cet abrutit aux cheveux blancs se met à ricaner. J'allais lui dire de se taire quand subitement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois en à peine trois minutes et me retourne pour faire face à Shinta. Il sourit d'un air mutin, content de m'avoir causé une petite frayeur. Nous nous saluons et je lui demande où est passé Shikamaru :

- Malade comme un chien, me répond t-il.

Je souris en imaginant Shikamaru cloué au lit, à mon avis il ne s'en plaint pas. Ce type pourrait hiberner tout l'hiver rien que pour rester au chaud et ne rien faire.

- Il m'a envoyé un message et m'a dit qu'il se faisait vraiment chier.

- Oh ? C'est étonnant de sa part, dis-je en reprenant la marche.

Les joues de Shinta se rehaussent en un petit sourire timide. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très expansif, et n'est pas non plus bavard. Quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est plus Suigestu qui mène les discussions. Mais aujourd'hui, ce dernier a l'air de se complaire dans son mutisme. Du coup, Shinta et moi parlons un peu de Shikamaru. J'apprends que son personnage d'un jeu en ligne est rendu au niveau quatre-vingt quatre, qu'il a aussi finit plusieurs jeux vidéos plutôt compliqués et qu'il a visionné tous ses films au moins deux fois. Je ris impressionné et amusé à la fois.

- Il est malade depuis vendredi soir. Et comme il n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de son rhume..., m'explique Shinta.

- Ouah, les cernes qu'il doit avoir...

- M'en parle pas.

Nous présentons nos cartes de lycéens et nous mettons au bout de la file. Shinta et moi continuons de discuter de tout et de rien. Je me rends compte que nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé ensemble. Pourtant, Shinta est une personne intéressante. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait du taekwondo le lundi soir, ni même qu'il commençait tout juste les tournois. Il m'invite gentiment à venir voir si ça m'intéresse. Je lui demande en plaisantant s'il sait faire des prises comme celles que l'on peut voir dans les films d'actions. Cette fois-ci je vois ses belles dents blanches et pointues alors qu'il me sourit plus franchement. Il n'a pas de fossettes. Mais sa bouche étant large et ses lèvres fines, j'ai l'impression que son beau sourire mange toute la moitié de son visage. On dirait une star de cinéma.

Je prends distraitement un plateau et me sers en couverts. Je ne prends conscience que maintenant du charme que dégage Shinta. Toutes les filles de sa classe doivent lui tourner autour. Il est grand et a une bonne carrure. Quand je le regarde, je me dis que j'aurais aimé grandir comme lui. Ma morphologie a toujours été un véritable complexe pour moi. De dos j'ai plus l'allure d'une fille que d'un jeune homme de quinze ans. Maman trouve que j'exagère lorsque je me plains de mon corps et de la lenteur de ma croissance. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sors de mes réflexions lorsqu'une affreuse vieille femme avec une charlotte sur la tête me tend une assiette. Le plat de jour est saucisses purée. Je grimace en devinant sans peine la quantité de graisse que doit contenir ma viande. Puis nous nous asseyons à notre table habituelle, une de celles qui sont collées au mur du fond.

Nous nous installons sans rien dire, baignés dans l'ambiance morne du self. Soudain, Naruto passe à côté de nous, plateau à la main. Je garde mon calme et fais comme si mon cœur ne se serrait pas.

- Salut !

- S-salut...

Je le vois avec effrois poser son plateau à côté de moi, puis prendre place avec un de ses grands sourires. Il nous explique que les autres se sont fait doubler par des premières et qu'il a été le seul à avoir réussis à se faufiler. Il me bouscule un peu en attrapant le pichet d'eau. Sans me demander quoi que ce soit, il retourne mon verre et me serre. Mon rythme cardiaque pique un sprint lorsque je sens son genoux frôler le mien.

- Ça vous dérange si je mange avec vous ?

- Bah, t'as l'air bien partit là..., ricane Suigestu.

- Ah ! Désolé ! Sasuke, t'es pas fâché ? M'interroge t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

- Je crois que j'ai l'habitude maintenant..., je marmonne en commençant à manger.

Il rit. Ses jolies fossettes se creusent comme elles savent si bien le faire. J'essaye de ne pas le contempler trop longtemps. Ce serait suspect. Quand Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata et Ino arrivent, ils déplacent une longue table et la poussent au bout de la nôtre. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'espère que Shikamaru ne mettra pas longtemps à revenir, parce que j'ai l'impression que sans lui l'équilibre est rompu. Et que le quotidien a pris une drôle de tournure. Je ferme les yeux un instant et éloigne discrètement mes jambes de celles de Naruto. Furtivement, je déplace ma chaise d'un petit centimètre vers le mur. Satisfait de la distance de sécurité que j'ai pu instauré, je me remets à manger. Pourtant, en relevant les yeux, je sens comme une étrange boule de malaise grossir dans mon estomac. Et c'est à cause de Suigestu qui me scrute avec un air profondément agacé. Il semble ruminer quelque chose à mon encontre. Je sens qu'il se retient devant Naruto et les autres. Et j'ai peur d'en prendre pour mon grade quand nous serons loin d'eux. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien me reprocher. Je fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard noir en réponse à sa mauvaise humeur. Soudain Shinta, qui est assis en face de moi, me demande si ça va et me sors de mon combat visuel avec Suigestu. Je hoche la tête, ravis qu'il me change les idées, et le questionne sur les arts martiaux.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'incruste dans la conversation. Il pose nonchalamment un bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Quand il se rend compte qu'il est un peu loin, il se rapproche comme si de rien n'était. Je suis terriblement gêné. Je ne peux pas appuyer complètement le dos contre mon siège, sinon c'est son bras que je touche. Au final, je ne participe plus du tout à la discussion qui a bifurqué sur le cinéma. Shinta n'a pas non plus l'air à l'aise. Après tout, il ne connaît pas vraiment Naruto. Ce dernier, étant un monstre de sociabilité, est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pourtant Shinta et lui n'ont fait que s'apercevoir. Je continue de manger, droit sur ma chaise. J'essaye de me dépêcher pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je commence sérieusement à étouffer. D'une traite, je bois mon verre d'eau. Puis je fais mine de me lever. Mais le bras de Naruto m'empêche de me tourner.

- Naruto ? S'il te plaît, dis-je en lui faisant comprendre que je veux partir.

- Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de...

- J-je ne me sens pas bien, le coupé-je.

Je le repousse et finit par réussir à sortir de son emprise. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou et enfile rapidement mon manteau. Tout d'un coup, Naruto me retient en attrapant mon poignet, il me chuchote un : « tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ? ». Je fais vivement non de la tête et m'enfuis lâchement. S'il continue à me montrer ce genre d'attention, je ne pourrais jamais me faire une raison. Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je me suis déjà décidé. Je ne me voilerai plus la face, je me le suis promis. Sinon je ne tournerais pas la page et je souffrirais comme un idiot. Je pose mon plateau à moitié plein et pars prendre l'air. Je tourne la tête vers les escaliers qui mènent à la terrasse. Attiré par l'idée de me trouver en hauteur, je m'oriente vers les marches d'aciers. Puis je découvre enfin cet endroit. Des bancs sont alignés le long d'un petit chemin de gravier. Et des buissons délimitent le périmètre. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci. Satisfait de ma trouvaille, je m'installe sur un des bancs. Je ne pense à rien, me contente d'observer le ciel gris caractéristique de l'hiver. Au fil des minutes, mon cœur reprend une cadence normale.

Pourtant ma tranquillité est de courte durée. Suigestu me rejoint un peu essoufflé, Shinta sur ses talons. Il balance brutalement son sac à côté de moi, se met face à moi et me fixe visiblement très énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Finit-il par dire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il inspire en fermant les yeux. Puis il me siffle un : « Fais pas l'idiot... ». Shinta, qui se tient derrière lui, me fait signe de calmer le jeu. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que Suigestu pourrait me vouloir. Ces deux dernières semaines, je n'ai pas essayé une seule fois d'en faire un cadavre. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas non plus embêté récemment. Il n'a pas cherché à me jeter dans les bras de Naruto, ne m'a pas non plus obligé à m'habiller plus légèrement et comble du bonheur, il n'a pas organisé de nouvelles sorties surprises. Je prends alors un air étonné quand il jure un « putain ! » en donnant un coup de pied sur le bord du banc.

- Tu as abandonné l'idée de sortir avec Naruto, pas vrai ?

- Hein ?

- Merde ! Sasuke ! Fais au moins semblant de comprendre ! Tu m'énerves à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, à penser tes « il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi » à la con ! Dit-il en m'imitant avec un air neuneu.

Je fronce les sourcils quand je réalise quelle tournure prend cette dispute.

- En quoi ça te regarde ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Je te signale que sans moi, tu ne lui aurais même pas adressé un mot !

Je me lève brutalement et lui fais face droit comme un piquet.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ta gueule ! J'suis en rogne alors tu vas m'écouter ! Me hurle t-il alors que de la vapeur s'échappe de son nez.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Parle dans le vide si ça t'amuse !

Je me retourne pour prendre mon sac et mettre la bandoulière sur mon épaule. Mais cet abrutit ne me laisse pas faire et jette mon cartable au loin. Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Sans prévenir, il me prend par le col de mon manteau et m'attire à lui. Shinta vient à ma rescousse. Mais tout de suite Suigestu le pousse violemment. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je gigote dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise. Il me secoue alors comme s'il cherchait à me réveiller.

- Tu abandonnes à la moindre difficultés, Sasuke ! Dès qu'il fait un pas vers toi, tu te tires comme un con ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'es ridicule ? Sérieux ! Tu fais pitié !

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et attrape fermement ses poignets.

- Je t'ai poussé vers lui ! J'ai fais en sorte que vous soyez seuls le plus souvent possible ! Et pourtant, comme le putain d'idiot que t'es, t'es même pas foutu d'avoir une discussion avec lui !

- Quoi... ?

- T'as très bien compris ! T'as eu le coup de foudre, je veux bien. Mais t'as jamais essayé de vraiment le connaître ! Dis-moi une chose qu'il aime !

Mes yeux noirs s'étrécissent, pris au dépourvu. Ma rage s'envole doucement. Je prends lentement conscience de ce qu'il veut vraiment me dire. Ma respiration se bloque. Ma gorge devient de plus en plus serrée tandis qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas dire un mot. Aucun ne veut sortir de ma gorge. J'entends vaguement Shinta qui demande à mon tortionnaire d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci ne fait rien d'autre qu'attendre et laisse ainsi un lourd silence tomber entre nous. Enfin, je bafouille un : « ...je...je sais...je sais pas... » pitoyable.

- Non, tu sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

- Mais je ne peux pas...

- QUOI ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me reprends comme je peux. Il faut que je parle. Que je réplique. Je ne peux pas lui donner raison en restant muet.

- Il a une petite-amie, Suigestu !

Ma voix part dans les aigus. On dirait le couinement que pousse une petite souris en se faisant écrabouiller par une tapette.

- Ouaih, je sais ! Et il en a eu bien d'autres avant elle ! Putain, Sasuke ! Ils sont pas mariés ! Bouge ton cul ! Va le voir, roule-lui une pelle, fais quelque chose !

- La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Exclamé-je, désespéré.

- Mais merde, tu l'aimes ou pas ? Ou tu trouvais juste ça cool d'avoir le béguin pour un terminal ?

C'est faux. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis le premier à ne pas faire attention aux apparences, à être dégoûter de toutes ces manies superficielles, à ne juger que par moi-même. Je pourrais le lui dire, mais tout ce que j'arrive à prononcer est un : « ...j-je suis pas comme ça... » inaudible.

- Ou alors, ce que disait Neji Hyuuga était vrai ! Y a que son fric qui t'intéresses !

- NON !

Je le repousse avec toute la force qu'il me reste. Il tombe sur le gravier. Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage. Sans un mot de plus, je cours récupérer mon sac et descends de la terrasse. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Mes jambes me conduisent instinctivement vers la classe où aura lieu le prochain cours. Je m'installe à ma place sans un regard pour mes autres camarades. Pourtant, je sens que quelqu'un m'observe. Je balaye la pièce des yeux et croise ceux gris pâles de Neji Hyuuga. Je lâche un énorme soupire. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Ce dernier me lance un sourire narquois. Cette journée sera pourrie jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas suivis un seul mot de ce qu'a pu raconter Monsieur Umino. J'ai dessiné sur la marge de mon cahier en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce que Suigestu m'a dit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semble s'être calmé. Il a tenté de me parler quand il est rentré. Mais je l'ai ignoré. Je ne veux même pas entendre d'excuses.<p>

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à ces deux longues heures, je me mets à courir. Je cours à toutes jambes loin de Suigestu ou de Shinta, de peur qu'ils viennent me voir juste pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Un bras devant mes yeux tout rouges et gonflés, je traverse la cours et me réfugie dans une des cabines des toilettes. Personne ne viendra me déranger ici. J'explose et laisse couler toute ma peine et ma rage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Je ne sais même pas dans quel bâtiment je me trouve, ni si je suis bien dans les toilettes pour hommes. Et franchement je m'en fiche. Ce que m'a dit Suigestu résonne dans mon crâne et ne s'estompe pas. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis un incapable, un lâche, un trouillard.

Je suis tombé amoureux sans savoir qui était réellement Naruto. La preuve, je ne savais même pas qu'il était de la famille Namikaze. Il a fallut que ce soit Neji Hyuuga qui me l'apprenne. Je ne connais pas non plus ses goûts comme sa couleur préférée, la musique qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Le genre de choses qui font que deux personnes se ressemblent et se lient naturellement. Tout ça par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai jamais tenu une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Nous n'avons rien partagé ensemble. Quand j'y repense, Naruto sait plus de choses sur moi que moi sur lui. Après tout, il est venu chez moi, il a rencontré mon frère, ma mère. Il a vu des photos de moi enfant. Il m'a vu presque nu. Mon dos, mes membres, tout mon corps tremblent à cause de mes sanglots. Des convulsions contractent mes muscles et rend mon corps incontrôlable. Je suis adossé à la porte, recroquevillé sur moi-même. J'ai froid. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis une heure. La honte m'empêche de sortir un pied de cet endroit lugubre et humide. Une main de fer s'amuse à compresser mes organes entre ses doigts glacés. J'entends la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours. Ce serait le moment idéal pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et disparaître dans la foule. Pourtant, elles refusent de bouger.

Mon corps entier s'alourdit. J'aimerais rester ici. Afin de fuir Suigestu, ses reproches, ses remarques, ses idées à la con pour me rapprocher de Naruto. Je renifle pour la énième fois. Mon menton se remet à trembloter. Soudain, je donne un coup de pied à la cuvette de porcelaine qui me fait face pour me défouler. J'aurais dû lui répliquer quelque chose ! Même si tout ce qu'il m'a balancé à la figure n'était que pure vérité, j'aurais au moins dû me défendre. Parfois je regrette vraiment celui que j'étais auparavant. Le Sasuke hautain, inaccessible et irréprochable. Ce Sasuke là n'aurait pas laissé cet abrutit aux cheveux blancs lui parler ainsi. Mais sur le moment, Suigestu m'a impressionné. Il ne crie jamais d'habitude, sauf pour dire des âneries.

Je me fige d'un coup lorsque j'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Des pas viennent lentement vers la cabine où je suis caché. Puis un grand fracas, comme si quelqu'un sautait. Je sens le bois de ma cabine trembler sous le choc.

- Je t'ai trouvé..., chantonne gaiement une voix en détachant chaque syllabe.

Elle vient d'en haut. Lentement, je lève la tête vers le plafond. Neji Hyuuga se tient au dessus de moi avec cet éternel sourire qui a le don de m'énerver. M'a t-il suivis jusqu'ici juste pour me provoquer ? Je serre les dents. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste te taper la discute, répond t-il avec un air malicieux.

Il descend et frappe la porte en criant un : « Allez ! Sors de là ! ». Je hais ce type. Il est vraiment la dernière personne avec qui je souhaiterais parler ou même regarder. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes battus dans la classe, j'ai su qu'il n'allait me causer que des ennuis. Je serre les poings. J'ai déjà entendu les sermons de Suigestu. Je n'ai pas besoin que cet enfoiré de Neji s'y mette aussi. Je me lève alors, les muscles tendus, les sourcils froncés. Puis j'ouvre brutalement la porte de la cabine, si bien qu'elle heurte celle d'à côté en un bruit mat. Nous nous faisons face. Il est adossé aux lavabos, les bras croisés. Son sourire a disparu. Il a même l'air furieux. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est fâché contre moi aujourd'hui.

- Si ça a encore un rapport avec Naruto, va te faire foutre, lancé-je sans préambule.

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui pour le moment. Ce crétin blond me cause beaucoup de problèmes et ce depuis le début. Mais je ne vais plus me laisser faire. Suigestu a peut-être réussit à me désarmer. Il est hors de question que Neji y parvienne. Il ne verra pas mes larmes. Plus personne ne les verra. Je ne veux plus pleurer à cause de ce que j'éprouve pour Naruto. Je sors de mes réflexions lorsque Neji se met à ricaner, une main devant la bouche.

- Je m'en fiche pas mal de Naruto Uzumaki, déclare t-il.

Mes yeux s'étrécissent sous la surprise. Un « mais alors... » inaudible s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, stupéfait.

- Le bizutage, tu connais ?

- ...quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi ? » ? Fait-il en m'imitant avec un air idiot, t'es la tête de turc de la classe, t'as pas remarqué ?

- ...si, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Ils sont toujours en train de rire de moi à chaque fois que je me fais remarquer. Et aucun d'eux, hormis Suigestu, ne m'adresse la parole. Rien que ce matin, quand Madame Mitarashi est venu frapper mon bureau avec son harisen ridicule, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me charrier. Je sais bien qu'ils parlent dans mon dos et médisent sur ma famille et sur mes amis. Mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Ce sont des imbéciles profonds qui ne méritent même pas que je pense à eux.

- Bah, tu sais t'es pas le premier. Il paraît que même Naruto Uzumaki s'est fait bizuter quand il est arrivé ici.

Je relève subitement la tête vers Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Naruto ? Se faire harceler par d'autres élèves ? Ce crétin sociable ? C'est impossible. Naruto se fait aimer de toute le monde à la seconde où il les rencontre. Il lui suffit de sourire pour établir un lien avec une personne. Il lui suffit d'être lui-même...

- Enfin, j'suis pas venu pour parler de ça, dit soudainement Neji en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Instinctivement, je fais plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais je finis très vite par me trouver coincer contre un mur carrelé. Ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, il me chuchote d'une voix menaçante :

- Je ne veux plus te voir tourner autour de Hinata.

- Hinata ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, que déjà les coups se mettent à pleuvoir. Il me frappe dans le ventre avec son genoux. Je lâche un gémissement qui résonne pitoyablement dans la pièce blanche tout en tombant face contre terre. Je reçois un coup sur le visage. Mes lèvres se sont ouvertes et saignent. Le sang se répand sur ma langue, laissant sur elle un goût amer et métallique.

- Elle m'a raconté votre super sortie ! Et elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Rien que de savoir que t'étais là, rien que d'entendre ton nom sortir de sa bouche, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Je me relève maladroitement, tanguant un peu sur mes jambes. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et de comprendre où il veut en venir.

- J'avais vraiment envie de foutre en pièces.

- T'es en train de dire...que t'es jaloux ?

Je vois ses yeux gris s'écarquiller. C'est donc ça.

- J'y crois pas, dis-je en souriant, t'es amoureux d'elle ? Attends, ajouté-je en le provoquant, vous êtes pas de la même famille ? Tu sais que ça s'appelle de l'inceste... ?

Je bloque son poing au moment où il tentait de me toucher et lui assène un coup de pied dans les jambes. Mais en tombant, il m'entraîne avec lui. Nous nous roulons par terre en essayant de nous faire le plus de mal possible. Neji m'attrape les poignets et plaquent mes bras contre la porte d'une cabine. Il appuie fort et profite de mon immobilité pour me frapper encore et encore. Ma peau s'écorche au niveau de mes coudes. Et j'ai l'impression que mes mains s'engourdissent. Je me secoue violemment dans tous les sens et réussis à me libérer. Je frotte un de mes poignets pour soulager un peu la douleur, même si c'est inutile. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler. Un autre coup de pied et me revoilà à terre. Il m'attire à lui par le col de ma chemise et entreprend de me casser le nez.

- Et c'est un gars qui aime un autre gars qui me dit ça ! Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la pédérastie ? Crie t-il en me tirant les cheveux.

- La ferme ! Moi au moins je n'aime pas ma sœur !

- Hinata est ma cousine, crétin !

Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser tant mon sang pulse dans mes veines et dans mon cerveau. Je me fiche des histoires de cœurs de cet enfoiré. Je lui mords le bras et lui donne des coups de pieds dans la poitrine. Il tousse bruyamment et revient à la charge, fou de rage. Je veux juste me défouler sur quelqu'un. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. J'en ai assez d'entendre des reproches ou des conseils stupides. J'en ai assez...

- J'EN AI MARRE DE L'AIMER ! ÇA NE MENE A RIEN ! JE LE SAIS ALORS TA GUEULE, COMPRIS ?

Un lourd silence chute subitement au sein de la pièce. Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de hurler. Je fixe Neji avec des yeux ronds. Il se trouve à califourchon sur moi, le poing en l'air, prêt à m'attaquer de nouveau. Pourtant il ne bouge plus. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux. Et je ne vois dans ses pupilles que mon reflet. Mes lèvres endoloris et en sang s'entrouvrent tandis que je prends conscience de quelque chose d'important. Nous aimons désespérément des personnes qui peut-être ne nous verrons jamais comme nous le souhaitons. Nous nous battons pour qu'ils ne nous oublient pas, pour que l'on reste au moins quelque part dans un coin de leurs têtes. Pour que l'on soit quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent. Seulement cela. Nous ne pouvons pas demander trop. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous effacer. Nous sommes jaloux de chaque personne qui essaierait de les effleurer, de penser à eux comme nous le faisons. Neji et moi, nous sommes exactement pareils. L'adrénaline, la colère, l'euphorie s'atténue peu à peu. Je reprends doucement mes esprits.

- Neji...tu...

Quelqu'un vient d'entrer en hurlant mon nom. Et à l'instant même où Neji allait se retourner, il se retrouve projeter sous les lavabos. Sa tête se cogne soudainement contre leur rebord de porcelaine quand il tente de se mettre debout.

- Shinta ?

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux noisettes croisent les miens et j'y lis de la colère. Il vérifie que je n'ai rien de casser et retourne auprès de Neji. Mais je l'arrête en tirant sur sa manche. Je hoche la tête en un signe négatif, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin. Il hésite un instant puis revient vers moi.

- On va à l'infirmerie, tu peux marcher ? Me demande t-il d'une voix grave.

J'ai l'impression d'être cassé en deux, mais je suis tout de même capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes. Pourtant je pousse un cri à cause de mes côtes lesquelles me donne l'impression d'avoir été brisées en mille petits fragments d'os qui viennent eux-mêmes percer chacun de mes organes internes. Neji ne m'a pas loupé. Mon bassin, ma colonne vertébrale, mes jambes sont tout aussi douloureux au moindre mouvement. Les mains de Shinta ne sont pas loin. En fait, elles semblent suivre chacun de mes déplacements. Puis, alors que je ramène mes jambes vers ma poitrine et essaye de me mettre en position accroupie, mon cri se fait plus fort. Shinta n'hésite pas une seconde et regarde d'un peu plus près mes genoux. Sans un mot, ni permission de ma part, il relève mon pantalon et découvre en même temps que moi qu'ils sont en sang. Je n'ai pas arrêter de tomber ou de me prendre des coups dans les jambes. Ces plaies doivent en être le résultat. Merci infiniment Neji. Je grimace en les observant et détourne les yeux.

- Je vais te porter, d'accord ? Me propose t-il en me montrant son dos.

Je n'arrive pas à refuser en le voyant si dévoué. J'entoure son cou de mes bras sans un mot. Puis je sens ma pauvre carcasse endoloris quitter le sol. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Neji. Celui-ci me murmure un : « on en restera pas là... » venimeux, puis tourne la tête avec orgueil. Je l'ignore comme je peux. J'essaye de ne pas repenser au sentiment que j'ai éprouvé en me rendant compte que nous vivons les mêmes choses : le soulagement. Celui de ne pas être seul.

Je pose ma tête contre la nuque de Shinta tandis que l'on pénètre dans un couloir. Celui qui mène à l'infirmerie. Je n'ose pas parler. Pourtant ce n'est pas les questions qui manquent. Je me demande comment va Suigestu, ce qu'il a pu dire après mon départ. Je m'interroge aussi sur le comportement de Neji. Sa peine. Ses sentiments enfouis. Sa rage. Tout ça, je l'ai aussi ressentis. Et ça avait toujours un lien avec Naruto.

- On est arrivé, Sasuke, me prévient Shinta en ouvrant la porte.

A cet instant, je me rends compte des conséquences que pourraient apporter ma présence ici. L'infirmière, en voyant mes ecchymoses et mes plaies, va sans aucun doute téléphoner à Maman pour lui faire part de ma petite altercation avec un autre élève. C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Surtout que mon père est encore à la maison.

- Sh-shinta ? Ça ira. Pose moi, je vais rentrer.

- Les cars sont sur le point de partir, me dit-il, un sourcil haussé.

- Quoi ? Il est déjà si tard ?

Il opine de la tête et me laisse sur l'un des lits qui sont parfaitement alignés contre le mur d'en face. Je cherche immédiatement l'infirmière des yeux.

- Elle est déjà partie, déclare Shinta en enlevant mes chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me détache de sa prise en ramenant mes jambes sur le matelas.

- Il faut nettoyer tes blessures et mettre un peu de pommades aussi.

- Je vais me débrouiller.

Il se relève alors et ajuste sa ceinture. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il est en kimono blanc. Comme ceux que l'on utilise dans les dojos.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui..., je marmonne.

- Suigestu est venu me trouver au dojo après les cours, explique t-il, il était très inquiet vu que tu t'étais éclipsé pour la dernière heure.

Je baisse les yeux. Alors c'est Suigestu qui l'a prévenu.

- Je t'ai cherché un petit moment, ajoute t-il, et puis j'ai entendu des cris.

Je rougis de honte. Je place mes bras de façon à ce qu'ils cachent mes joues cramoisis. Mais Shinta attrape mes poignets. Son regard se fait des plus sérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce et lis chacune de mes pensées. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense. D'un côté, il ressemble un peu à Naruto, bien que ses yeux ne soient pas aussi pénétrants que les siens, ses beaux iris céruléens.

- Suigestu regrette beaucoup, tu sais.

- Pourtant, il n'avait pas tort, je marmonne.

Il part derrière le bureau de l'infirmière et fouille dans les placards à la recherche de désinfectants, de pansements et de pommades pour mes bleus. Puis il pose le tout sur mon lit. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose lui brûle la langue. Je ne dis rien et attends patiemment qu'il se lance. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire :

- T-tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ce Naruto ?

Je fais les yeux ronds. Il me fixe en profondeur et je peux percevoir une certaine confusion habiter ses prunelles. L'atmosphère devient étrangement électrique. Mais pas de la même manière que lorsque nous nous sommes disputés Suigestu et moi ou quand je me suis bagarré avec Neji. Je me mets à rire nerveusement pour briser la tension. Une main sur la nuque, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre qui se trouve à côté de la tête du lit, je ne veux surtout pas avoir cette conversation. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Shinta. Mais ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Dit-il finalement.

Shinta est vraiment quelqu'un de prévenant. Il n'a même pas posé de question sur ce qui s'est passé aux toilettes. Je lui souris doucement. Être avec lui a quelque chose d'apaisant. Mon rythme cardiaque est au calme. C'est comme si je goûtais au premier rayon de soleil après une longue et terrible tempête. Oui, Shinta est réellement un bon ami.

* * *

><p>J'ai faillis ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Maman ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée. J'ai bien sûr caché la plupart de mes bleus sous mes vêtements, ce qui était plutôt facile. Mais c'était moins évident pour mes lèvres et mon cocard. J'ai dû mentir et dire que je me suis bêtement pris un poteau en pleine figure. Shinta (comme il était tard, il a demandé à sa grande-sœur de me déposer en rentrant chez lui) a confirmé mon histoire. Itachi s'est foutu de moi. Et mon père m'a reproché d'être beaucoup trop distrait. Quant à Maman, elle s'est contentée de soupirer d'exaspération. Je n'avais pas correctement nettoyé mes plaies, elle est donc restée avec moi une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais elle a remarqué que j'étais cassé de partout et que le simple de m'asseoir me faisait un mal un chien, parce qu'elle m'a ordonné de rester à la maison jusqu'à ce que je guérisse totalement. Au final, ce que je redoutais s'est réalisé. J'ai eu droit au sermon et à des tonnes de questions auxquelles je me suis obstiné à ne pas répondre.<p>

Pourtant, je me suis rendu compte avec soulagement qu'à part quelques ecchymoses je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Neji n'est pas aussi fort que ça. Et j'espère qu'il se retrouve lui aussi avec autant de blessures que moi, voire beaucoup plus. D'ailleurs il était absent ce matin. Je crois que Hinata y est pour quelque chose, car ce midi elle est venue me voir avec une mine soucieuse pour me demander si ça allait. Elle s'est aussi excusée platement pour la conduite déplacée de son petit cousin et m'a promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Pourtant, c'est aussi de ma faute. Je me suis sentis mal pour elle de devoir présenter des excuses à la place de cet enfoiré. Je lui ai répété que j'ai moi aussi provoqué cette bagarre. Mais elle a insisté sur le fait qu'il a été le premier à me frapper. Elle faisait sans doute référence à ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année. Je l'ai beaucoup observé et me suis vaguement demandé ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'elle en était à l'origine.

Suigestu est revenu me voir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'est pas excusé et n'a pas non plus cherché à se faire pardonner. Pourtant, je crois qu'il se sens coupable de s'être emporté contre moi. Même si ce qu'il a dit était justifié. J'y ai beaucoup repensé, si bien que je n'en ai pas dormis de la nuit. Mais j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Tout comme c'est le cas pour l'amour que ressens Neji pour sa cousine, celui que j'éprouve pour Naruto est sans issue. Pourtant, j'ai compris que si je n'essaie pas de me rapprocher de lui, de lui parler, de le découvrir petit à petit et de lui donner à lui aussi l'occasion de me connaître, alors rien ne changera. Notre « relation » n'évoluera jamais. Cela dit, je ne remercierai pas cet énergumène aux cheveux blancs. Il m'a causé trop de problèmes jusqu'ici. Je me dis que nous sommes quittes à présent.

Sakura a été au petit soin pour moi. Même si je lui ai répété que je n'avais rien de grave. Je suis d'ailleurs cloué sur mon siège avec l'interdiction formelle de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Je m'immerge alors dans mon rôle de spectateur et observe les autres membres du club de théâtre qui répètent quelques scènes célèbres de grands chef d'œuvres. Ils sont sur scène et semblent bien s'amuser, comme c'est toujours le cas. Soudain, une main chaude vient doucement caresser mes cheveux. Et mon cœur rate un battement. Naruto me fixe avec un air profondément inquiet. Ce regard me bouleverse au point que mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sans un mot. Sa main descend doucement sur ma nuque. Ses doigts caressent ma peau et me font frissonner. Auparavant, je me serais vivement dégagé de sa prise. Mais je ne suis plus le même qu'hier. Je me suis résolu à changer d'attitude. Alors je veux qu'il la sente. Cette peau qui réagit au contact de la sienne. Ce corps qui est le mien et qui l'appelle.

Je l'entends me murmurer un : « tu as froid ? ». Je fais non de la tête sans quitter la scène des yeux. Sakura vient vers nous avec un grand sourire. Elle tient un paquet de feuilles agrafées dans les bras. Puis elle le pose sur le siège à côté de moi en soupirant de satisfaction. Je jette un petit coup d'œil curieux sur ce qu'elle a ramené mais tourne rapidement la tête vers Miss Tagada quand elle s'exclame avec passion :

- S'il vous plaît ! On finit plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Tous se regardent avec un air interrogateur. Puis ils obéissent et descendent de la scène dans un brouhaha. Suigestu vient s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, suivit de Gaara et des autres. Je remarque que Naruto a enlevé sa main. Je fixe cette dernière alors qu'elle est négligemment posé sur l'une de ses cuisses. Puis je reviens sur Sakura qui m'a l'air excitée comme une puce. Elle brandit l'un des dossiers qu'elle portait à l'instant comme un trophée :

- Voici la pièce que nous allons jouer lors du festival de fin d'année !

Cette brutale déclaration provoque un grand tumulte dans toute la salle, si bien que Sakura a du mal à ramener le calme. Naruto a fermé les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez, je lui demande ce qui ne va pas :

- J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous faire faire un truc stupide...

Je souris, légèrement amusé et attendris par sa mine inquiète.

- Je veux jouer une pièce du théâtre de l'absurde comme du Beck ou du Ionesco, dit Gaara avec un air profondément sérieux.

- On est trop nombreux pour ce genre de pièce..., dit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ils n'auront qu'à jouer le décors, réplique t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de décors dans ce genre de-, rétorque t-elle faisant monter le ton.

- M'en fous. Ils n'ont qu'à se déguiser en rideau, propose Gaara en la coupant.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de rid-

- Putain ! J'viens te dire que j'en ai rien à carrer !

- Et moi j'te dis que c'est pas possible !

Naruto rit en voyant Gaara et Ino se lancer des éclairs. Sakura leur donne à tous les deux une tape sur la nuque et leur ordonne de se rasseoir et de se taire avec une voix menaçante. Cette fille est vraiment effrayante. Je me voûte en attendant qu'elle se remette à parler.

- Non. Nous allons jouer un grand classique ! _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare !

Je fais les yeux ronds. Je n'ai jamais lu cette pièce. Mais j'en connais les grandes lignes. Je crois que c'est un peu pareil pour les autres, plus personne ne dit un mot.

- J'ai aussi distribué les rôles.

- QUOI ? Mais..., s'étonnent les membres en la regardant éberlué.

- Nous sommes déjà en novembre, vous savez ? Il est grand temps de s'y mettre !

Ils s'agitent sur leurs sièges en se demandant quels rôles ils auront. Surtout Suigestu dont le débit devient trop difficile à suivre à cause de sa trop grande excitation. Gaara le fait taire en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de cette pie bavarde. Je reste un peu étranger à la confusion générale et m'endors presque. J'aimerais rentrer me coucher. Après tout, ces deux derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Je bouge un peu et pousse un petit cri en sentant mes bleus me faire souffrir. Soudain Sakura me tend un script où il est inscrit en première page et en gros caractère « ROMEO & JULIETTE ». Sans comprendre, je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle déclare alors avec un grand sourire :

- Et voici notre belle Juliette !

* * *

><p>*harisen : grand éventail de combat en papier (il y a souvent un personnage qui l'utilise dans les mangas comiques comme dans <em>Nodame Cantabile<em> ou _Full Metal Panic!_)

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir moins bien écrit que les autres..., je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de décrire des combats :S, et il y a beaucoup d'insultes et de mots familiers...les enfants, ne parlez pas comme ça, d'accord ? XD

Reviews ? ^^"


	10. Juliette rêve

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (Nouvelle Version)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Merci à vous **Billy Stone** (Ouah ta déesse, j'en reviens pas XD), **HollySparrow, Nowa Uchiwa, Miss-Plume-Blanche, Emu-san **(qui me laisse toujours un mot ! ^^) **At Nox** et aux autres ! Je suis toujours très pressée de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mes chapitres et de lire vos reviews !

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>ROMEO – […] <em>Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voilà mon amour ! Oh ! Si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien...Elle se tait...Mais non son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre...Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse.<em> […] (extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Juliette rêve<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voici notre belle Juliette !<em>

Naruto me regarde. Je crois qu'il est nu, assis sur un lit. Son corps est fait tout en muscle et sa peau semble légèrement plus mat sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Je me sens déglutir. Puis Il m'appelle de sa voix grave et un peu éraillée. Je fais un pas vers lui. Il me sourit d'un air taquin. J'ai chaud. Ses yeux intensément bleus me transpercent de toute part, m'observent de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Ses mains brûlantes m'attrapent soudainement par la ceinture. Je me retrouve debout entre ses cuisses. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Le monde tangue autour de moi, comme si je perdais l'équilibre. Il entreprend de me déshabiller. Et tout en enlevant mon pull, il pose sa bouche contre ma poitrine. Il vient ensuite lécher mon cou si bien que ma tête est complètement rejetée en arrière. Je gémis en sentant ses mains faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses, de mes mollets, puis remonter jusqu'à mes fesses. Je fonds et m'écroule contre son torse puissant. Sa langue redescend lentement le long de ma poitrine pour venir goûter mon ventre, puis mon bas-ventre. Je gémis plus fort. J'en demande encore. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Je ne l'entends pas, mais il dit quelque chose qui me fait perdre instantanément la tête. Mon boxer rejoint mon pantalon. Je m'aide de ses épaules larges pour ne pas tomber aussi, tant mon corps est mou et incontrôlable. Je l'enlace si fort que je peux percevoir les battements de son cœur, ainsi que sa profonde respiration qui se fait haletante. Je ferme mes paupières à demi, elles sont trop lourdes. J'aimerais pourtant voir son visage. La chaleur monte. Encore une fois. Puis une autre.

Quelque chose durcit contre mes fesses. Je crois savoir ce que c'est. C'est brûlant et humide. Ses mains reviennent vers mon visage, le prennent en coupe. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que son nez frôle le mien et que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. J'ouvre la bouche et gémis fort, très fort. Il en profite pour y engouffrer sa langue et-

« BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ». Je sursaute et dans un état second, j'éteins vivement le réveil. Je me redresse sur mon lit en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mes draps sont trempés. Pourquoi sont-il trempés ? La bouche pâteuse, les paupières aussi lourdes que des plaques métalliques, je relève ma couette. Je m'aperçois alors que mon pyjama est aussi mouillé. Je suis en sueur et un liquide poisseux et blanchâtre coule d'entre mes jambes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je reste quelques secondes ainsi, complètement ailleurs. J'ai du mal à garder la tête droite et manque de me recoucher. Mais le simple fait d'être trempé m'en empêche. Soudain, je réalise que mon sexe est lui-même un peu redressé, je le vois s'affaisser contre le haut de mes jambes avec frayeur. J'ai la réponse à ma question : c'est du sperme. A cette pensée, le brouillard qui obscurcissait mon cerveau se dissipe et je sors précipitamment de mon lit. Paniqué, j'arrache mon pyjama, puis mes draps et ma couette. Je vois l'heure tournée et planque le tout sous mon lit. J'ai tellement honte que j'ai peur de sortir de ma chambre – avec du sperme sur mon aine et mes cuisses – et de me faire surprendre par Maman ou Itachi, ou pire, mon père. J'inspire profondément tout en prenant des vêtements de rechange, ouvre la porte et cours droit devant moi pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Dans la cabine, j'essaye de comprendre comment j'ai pu me trouver dans cet état – surtout que c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive – et frotte mon ventre avec acharnement. Itachi m'a raconté que ce genre de réaction peut-être provoquée par des rêves érotiques. J'écarquille les yeux. Je tente de me rappeler. Mais j'ai dû oublier mon rêve à la seconde même où je me suis réveillé.

Il faut que je garde ça secret. Itachi m'a dit de le lui dire si un jour ça m'arrivait. Mais j'ai trop peur de lui avouer que j'ai éjaculé dans mon lit. Il va se foutre de moi, j'en suis certain. Je déglutis et sors de la douche. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je remarque que mes joues sont rouges. Mon cœur est trop rapide et ma respiration est irrégulière. Je dois me calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un malaise. « Vois le bon côté des choses Sasuke, tu ne te souviens de rien, dis-je inutilement à mon reflet. » C'est une réaction tout à fait normal pour un garçon de mon âge, pas la peine de m'en faire. Voilà, c'est ça, c'est déstabilisant, mais totalement naturel. Tous les jeunes de quinze ans ont affaire à cette situation un jour. Je ne dois donc pas m'en faire et agir comme d'habitude.

Un peu revigoré, je saisis ma brosse à dent, la recouvre de dentifrice et la fourre dans ma bouche. Je reste la tête vide de pensée pendant quelques secondes. Puis je m'accroche aux rebords du lavabo tout en me demandant si ce rêve ne serait pas associé à Naruto. Je me secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée. Je repense alors à hier soir. Ce mardi soir fatidique où j'ai appris que j'allais jouer en couple avec Naruto. A partir de là, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mon cerveau malade ait pondu un fantasme cette nuit sans que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Je crache dans le lavabo, remplis mon gobelet d'eau et rince l'intérieur de ma bouche. J'ai accepté mon amour pour Naruto. Je ne dois pas avoir honte. Mais tout de même, jouer Juliette et aimer Naruto n'a aucun rapport. Il n'y a que Sakura pour inventer un prétexte pareil pour me rapprocher de ce crétin blond. Et c'est tellement gros que je me demande vaguement comment Naruto n'a pas pu le voir. Mon cœur se serre et je grimace face à mon miroir. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur – si, en fait je suis mort de trouille – mais je crois que je manque aussi de volonté. Même si je me suis juré de ne plus jouer les autruches avec Naruto, je ne me sens pas encore capable de faire ce pas de géant. Et puis, quelque part j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été publiquement humilié. Je joue tout de même le rôle de Juliette ! Une femme ! Ou plutôt, une jeune fille de quatorze ans ! Le rôle de l'arbre m'aurait entièrement satisfait. Ou bien celui d'un figurant quelconque. Quelque chose qui me corresponde. Pourtant Sakura a tiré profit de ma frêle carrure et m'a identifié à un rôle féminin. Y a t-elle réfléchit mûrement ? Ou s'est-elle dit tout de suite que ce rôle était fait pour moi ? Je dois absolument lui parler, je veux qu'elle s'explique. Je m'essuie rageusement avec une serviette et me change rapidement. Je me sèche les cheveux en deux temps, trois mouvements. Puis je sors et descends en bas après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil dans ma chambre et aux draps planqués sous mon lit. Ce soir, quand Maman ne regardera pas, je les changerais.

Itachi et Papa sont déjà à table. Ce dernier lit tranquillement le journal. Je me mords les lèvres en me disant que je devrais peut-être en parler à Itachi. Ce n'est pas avec Papa que j'aurais ce genre de discussion, c'est sûr. Mais, même si j'ai une confiance aveugle – ou presque – en mon grand frère, j'ai peur qu'il se mette à rire. Il faut dire que c'est bien son genre. Pourtant, il y a des fois où Itachi peut être vraiment fiable. Je soupire et décide de remettre ça à plus tard. De toute façon, nos parents sont aussi dans la cuisine. Hors de question qu'ils soient de la conversation. Je m'assois alors, murmure un petit : « Bonjour » et prends mon petit déjeuner sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Tout en attendant dans le couloir, je me remémore ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Sur le coup, j'avoue n'avoir pas trop réagit. Mon cœur s'est simplement mis à me bourdonner dans les oreilles. J'aurais pu protester. D'ailleurs j'étais sur le point de le faire, quand Sakura a subitement remis un autre manuscrit entre les mains de Naruto en disant : « Accompagnée de son beau et séduisant Roméo ! ». Je suis resté comme deux ronds de flan. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés tandis que Suigestu hurlait au génie sans que personne – à part moi, évidemment – ne comprenne l'origine de son euphorie. J'ai vu Naruto sourire nerveusement. Il a ouvert la bouche et j'ai cru qu'il allait demander de changer de rôle comme je le souhaitais. Mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à répliquer était un : « le « séduisant » n'était pas nécessaire, Sakura... » amusé. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi et avec toute la sincérité du monde, m'a tendu sa main comme pour me dire : « Faisons de notre mieux ! ». Je soupire. Rien qu'à l'idée de jouer cette pièce et d'autant plus un couple avec Naruto me rends anxieux. Mais je n'ai rien pu dire face à de si beaux yeux bleus.<p>

Quand je suis rentré, je n'ai rien dit sur la pièce. Je me suis précipité dans ma chambre pour la lire afin de vérifier s'il y avait une scène de baiser. Et j'ai découvert avec effarement que Roméo et Juliette s'embrassent dans quasiment toutes les scènes où ils sont ensemble. Le choc m'a paralysé. Je suis resté pétrifié, assis sur mon lit, le manuscrit ouvert dans les mains pendant au moins une bonne heure. La phrase : « Je vais embrasser Naruto » s'est répétée en boucle dans mon cerveau, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Tiens, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, mon rêve de ce matin a sans doute un rapport avec ma confusion d'hier soir.

Quelques terminales passent à côté de moi et me jettent des coups d'œil curieux. Ils se demandent sans doute ce qu'un élève de seconde fait là. Les bâtiments sont faits de tel sorte que chaque étage correspond à un niveau. Le quatrième et dernier étage est donc réservé aux terminales. Ici, les pièces sont bien plus lumineuses. Et les fenêtres donnent une vue bien plus large sur le petit bourg qui entoure le lycée. Les toits se découpent inégalement dans l'horizon. Je vois un chat se lécher la patte et me regarder intensément avant de sauter agilement sur les rebords d'une cheminée. Je pose distraitement une main sur la vitre glacée. De loin je peux voir les champs et la grande forêt épaisse qui borde la ville. Nous nous y sommes promenés de nombreuses fois avec Maman quand j'étais encore au collège. En pensant à elle, mon cœur se serre. Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé au club de théâtre. Je baisse lentement les yeux et observe sans le voir un oiseau sautiller gaiement sur les ardoises du toit d'en face. Suigestu a vanté les mérites de Sakura tout le long de notre trajet jusqu'au parking du lycée (là où Itachi vient me prendre tous les mardis soirs). Il l'a appelé « génie », puis « reine absolue », et enfin « meilleure stratège que le monde ait connu » alors que je m'étais enfoncé dans une profonde léthargie dû au choc. Je me penche légèrement en avant en voyant que le chat de tout à l'heure a repéré l'oiseau et se prépare à l'attaquer. Il s'est couché et ne bouge plus que son oreille droite qui se tourne frénétiquement. Soudain la sonnerie du lycée retentit assez fort pour surprendre l'oiseau qui s'envole sans lui avoir laissé l'opportunité de l'attraper.

Je me tourne précipitamment vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et laisse sortir un flot d'élèves inconnus. Comme un ballon qui se perce et se dégonfle à mesure que l'air s'échappe. Je prends une grande inspiration. Il faut que j'intercepte Sakura et que je lui parle. Suigestu me tuerait s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de jouer Juliette tout en sachant que Naruto jouera Roméo. Je me colle au mur afin de ne pas gêner le passage des autres lycéens. Quand enfin je trouve Sakura, elle me fait un petit signe de la main et me montre la classe du doigt :

- Si tu veux voir Naruto, c'est le moment ! Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je prends un air gêné :

- N-non...en fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir...

- Oh..., si c'est à propos de la pièce, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent. Je trouve sa réponse bien rapide alors que je n'ai encore même pas exposé mes arguments. Je soupire.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, finis-je par avouer.

- Il n'y a que vous deux pour jouer Roméo et Juliette, déclare t-elle subitement.

- Hein ?

- Quoi « hein » ? Je t'assure que c'est le cas !

Elle change de jambe d'appuie et pose un poing sur sa hanche. Je me demande d'où lui vient une affirmation pareille. Et cette confiance..., on dirait qu'elle sait vraiment de quoi elle parle. Je lui fais clairement comprendre que j'attends des explications en la fixant avec un air dubitatif. Elle lâche un petit ricanement moqueur et dit enfin :

- Quand tu le regardes, tu as cette expression douce que tu ne voues qu'à Naruto. Franchement, je me demande comment il fait pour ne rien remarquer.

Embarrassé, je détourne les yeux. Cette fille est définitivement une très bonne observatrice. Soudain, Ino l'appelle du bout du couloir. Elle répond un « J'arrive ! » enthousiaste, avant de m'attraper par les épaules et de me pousser vers l'intérieur de la classe. Je percute Gaara qui comme à son habitude reste de marbre et se contente de murmurer un « 'xcuse » pratiquement inaudible. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu sur le coup. Car il se met à me fixer longuement comme pour se souvenir de mon prénom. Finalement il déclare sur un ton morne :

- Ah..., Naruto s'est endormis en classe. Je voulais lui faire une blague et le laisser là. (Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.) Je crois que c'est foutus...

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler, tu sais. C'est Sakura qui...

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Ce sera la meilleure vanne du siècle, tu comprends ? J'ai même laissé mon portable dans sa trousse en mode caméra, ajoute t-il sur un ton sérieux, pour filmer sa réaction.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je pense ça de Gaara, mais...est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, faisant totalement abstraction à ce qu'il vient de me dire. En effet, Naruto a la tête tournée vers les fenêtres et posée sur ses bras croisés. Je ne peux voir que sa belle et épaisse tignasse blonde. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, tandis que Gaara m'informe qu'une autre classe arrivera ici dans quelques minutes. J'opine simplement de la tête et fais un pas vers le bel endormi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire. J'ai seulement envie de le regarder quelques secondes. De voir à quoi il ressemble quand il dort.

Je pose un doigt sur le bord de son bureau. Et je remarque que des cahiers sont encore grands ouverts sous ses bras. Poussé par la curiosité, je lis ce qui a été écrit. Enfin, j'essaye mais n'y arrive pas le moins du monde. Son écriture ressemble un peu à celle des médecins : elle est penchée et les lettres sont tellement serrées que je peine à les reconnaître. Je souris, amusée et attendris. Puis mes yeux se promènent sur ses mèches de cheveux dorés qui esquissent des arabesques compliquées sur sa joue, son front, ses paupières fermées. Je sens mon cœur accélérer au point que je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt un tambour qu'un organe. Il est là, sans défense, semblant être plongé dans un sommeil profond. L'idée de l'embrasser me traverse l'esprit, puis revient pour ne plus me quitter. Comme la nuit dernière. Je sursaute tandis que j'entends des pas s'approcher, ainsi que des voix venant sans doute des escaliers. Je serre les poings. Il faut que j'aille en cours moi aussi. Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'aimerais tourner les talons et m'en aller. Mais mon corps et cette irrépressible désir sont cent fois plus forts que ma raison. Je me penche rapidement au-dessus de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue chaude et douce. J'entrouvre mes lèvres au contact de sa peau, m'y attarde une petite seconde. Puis tout en me redressant, mon nez frôle ses cheveux. J'inspire l'odeur qui en émane. Une odeur de shampoing à l'orange mêlée d'un petit quelque chose d'unique et de terriblement attirant. Un petit quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Le temps se suspend. Mais très vite, je prends conscience de ce que je fais et m'enfuis à toute jambe vers la sortie. Je croise d'autres terminales qui allaient entrer à ce moment-là. Ils me suivent du regard sans rien dire. C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air bizarre à cause de mes joues rouges écrevisses et de ma respiration erratique. Pourtant je m'en fiche. J'ai embrassé Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais une chose pareille. Une fois seul, je souris pour moi-même. J'oublie momentanément que je devrais être en cours et me repasse mentalement la scène. Je me sens étrangement heureux et léger. Mais très vite, je reprends un air impassible. Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien à Suigestu sinon il ne va pas arrêter de me charrier. Je traverse la cours pour rejoindre un autre bâtiment. Soudain je m'arrête et fais une grimace. J'ai comme l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de vraiment important, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi. Je hausse les épaules. « Bah, ça ne doit pas être si grave que cela, murmuré-je pour moi-même ».

* * *

><p>La bandoulière de mon sac glisse lentement de mon épaule. Dans un bruit mat, il s'écrase sur le sol tandis que je fixe sidéré Suigestu, un bras sur les épaules de Neji Hyuuga. Son sourire est si large que je ne serais pas étonné de voir son visage craqueler et se briser sous l'effort. Je fronce les sourcils tout en montrant du doigt l'intrus qui semble aussi mal à l'aise qu'un petit poisson dans le bec d'une mouette. Shikamaru arrive d'un pas nonchalant et me salue tout en baillant, suivit de près par Shinta qui m'adresse un petit sourire gêné. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul que cette présence inattendue surprend.<p>

- Suigestu..., qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je lui demande, les dents serrées.

- Et bien...

Soudain, Neji le repousse et fait demi-tour en murmurant un « N'importe quoi... » sur un ton exaspéré. Il prend le couloir extérieur et semble directement se diriger vers le prochain cours alors que nous sommes encore en pause. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Suigestu qui commence ses explications avec un air ennuyé :

- Mardi soir, Hinata m'a un peu parlé de Neji.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Fais-je les yeux ronds.

C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça. En même temps, je n'étais pas vraiment opérationnel à cause du rôle de Juliette que Sakura m'a sournoisement attribué. Mon ami continue son explication tout en s'asseyant tranquillement sur un banc à proximité. Shikamaru l'imite et nous tend à chacun un paquet de biscuits.

- Sans doute parce que nous sommes dans la même classe et que...enfin, comme il t'a agressé elle voulait arranger les choses.

- C'est une cousine attentionnée..., ajoute Shinta en essuyant des miettes sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement pour que tu veuilles intégrer Neji dans le groupe ? Demande Shikamaru.

J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir aussi. Je prends place à côté de Shinta et toise Suigestu avec un air suspicieux. Pour une fois, il n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui. Ce qui est assez surprenant. Mais ce doit être dû au fait qu'il sache que nos relations avec le Hyuuga ne sont pas au beau fixe.

D'un autre côté, je peux comprendre que Hinata s'en fasse pour Neji. Après tout, c'est un aimant à problème qui cherche sans arrêt la bagarre. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne jouait pas les durs juste pour impressionner sa cousine. Non, ce serait ridicule. J'inspire et lâche un profond soupire, si bien que de la vapeur s'échappe de ma bouche et disparaît dans l'air. Je ne veux pas avoir Neji dans mes pattes. Rien que de le voir m'énerve. Nous sommes peut-être similaires au vue de nos expériences et de nos sentiments non réciproques. Il n'en reste pas moins celui qui a participé volontiers à me rendre la vie dure. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il nous rejoindre ? Il a déjà toute la classe de son côté non ? Il est plutôt populaire avec les filles et les garçons lui adressent la parole. Je l'ai même vu rire avec l'un d'eux. Pourtant, Suigestu me contredit de suite en déclarant d'une voix solennel :

- Il est tout le temps tout seul. Pendant les pauses, il attend en classe. Et pour le déjeuner, il achète son repas dans les distributeurs du foyer.

Nous nous regardons, tous surpris par cette révélation.

- A vrai dire, j'avais remarqué son petit manège en début d'année. Mais...je pensais que ça ne durerait que le temps qu'il fasse connaissance avec les gens de la classe...

- Je vois. C'est un solitaire, déduit Shinta, le regard perdu au loin.

Je baisse les yeux. C'est donc pour cette raison que Hinata est venue vers Suigestu. Il est d'un naturel sociable et a tendance à vouloir attirer l'attention. D'ailleurs, quand j'y réfléchis, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré avec ces deux-là, je serais probablement dans la même situation que Neji. Parce que, comme que je le faisais auparavant, il a cette manie de ne vouloir se lier à personne et de prendre tout le monde de haut. Quelque part, cette attitude m'agace. Et paradoxalement, je ressens aussi une certaine compassion envers lui. Est-ce à cause du fait que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup trop ?

Je n'ose pas me dresser contre l'idée de l'intégrer au sein de notre petite bande. Ce serait égoïste de la part de quelqu'un qui a vécu exactement les mêmes choses. Je m'en voudrais de me sentir coupable à cause de ce type. De plus, c'est Hinata qui nous le demande. De tous les membres du club de théâtre, elle est la plus gentille et la plus douce. Et puis, elle se préoccupe sans arrêt des autres et se dévoue pour les aider autant qu'elle le peut. Je serre les poings. Neji devrait avoir honte d'inquiéter celle qu'il aime.

- Allez, nous supplie Suigestu les mains jointes, on fait un essaie d'accord ? Je vais le forcer à venir manger avec nous et si vraiment ça ne colle pas, on le laisse.

- Bon, si c'est une requête de Hinata, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Shikamaru, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il te suive aussi facilement.

- J'ai bien réussis à faire entrer Sasuke au club de théâtre, alors ce sera du gâteau !

- Hé !

Je fais la moue et ils se mettent à rire. Je traite Suigestu de « sale manipulateur » et repars en cours sans me retourner, malgré ses protestations. Quand j'ouvre la porte de la classe, Neji est déjà là. Il évite mon regard et se focalise sur le tableau noir. Je reste quelques secondes à le regarder. Puis, je fais un pas vers ma place habituelle tout me demandant comment s'y prendra Suigestu pour le convaincre de nous fréquenter. Franchement, je doute que Neji l'écoute. S'il ne vient pas, ce sera seulement de sa faute. Et personne ne pourra dire que nous n'avons rien essayé. Rassuré, je m'installe et ne prête plus attention au garçon assis au premier rang.

* * *

><p>Je crois que cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je fronce des sourcils, à force j'ai mal au front. Je me pince l'arête du nez et ferme les yeux pour soulager la douleur. Je me tourne ensuite une nouvelle fois vers le bout de la table et constate que Neji y est toujours assis à mon plus grand désarrois. Je fixe ensuite Suigestu qui est tout sourire et ne semble pas remarquer à quel point je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat. Certes, j'ai éprouvé une certaine pitié à son égard. Mais Neji Hyuuga n'en reste pas moins la personne que je déteste le plus au sein de ce lycée. D'ailleurs cette haine grandit de plus en plus à cause de ses piques désobligeantes à mon encontre :<p>

- Dis-moi Sasuke, tu mets combien de pots de gels dans tes cheveux ?

Je serre les poings et me borne à ne pas répondre, jusqu'au moment où Shinta – qui est assis à côté de moi – me donne un coup de genoux. J'inspire alors profondément et marmonne :

- Aucun, c'est naturel.

- Oh, excuse-moi...

Je me détends et commence à manger, pensant naïvement qu'il est sincère. Mais il continue en ricanant :

- J'ai cru que tu avais mauvais goût.

Je me lève d'un bond et m'apprête à lui ouvrir le crâne avec mon couteau. Seulement, je ne peux pas faire un geste de plus, Shinta me retiens déjà par le col et m'ordonne de me calmer. Tout le self nous scrute, éberlué par mon attitude assassine. Furibond, je me rassois et me crispe sur ma chaise. Au fond de moi, je savais que ça allait finir comme ça.

- Fillette, lâche t-il sournoisement.

- Sister complex, je réponds en coupant violemment ma viande.

- Pédé, murmure t-il en faisant gicler sa sauce sur mon plateau.

- Barbie*, dis-je sur le même ton en mettant du sel sur son dessert.

L'atmosphère est de plus en plus tendue autour de nous. Les autres n'osent pas dire un seul mot, de peur de faire envenimer la situation. Neji se crispe et vide son sachet de poivre dans mon verre remplis d'eau. Je vole le ketchup de Shikamaru qui est placé en face de moi et fais de même dans le sien. Ce dernier s'est figé dans son mouvement et semble chercher sa sauce tomate des yeux.

- Folle, dit Neji à voix haute.

- Sans-Ami, rétorqué-je.

- Lécheur de-

- NEJI ! Hurle soudainement une voix à côté de nous.

Ce dernier sursaute violemment sur sa chaise en reconnaissant la voix de Hinata. J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise et baisse la tête vers mon assiette, dont une fissure me semble mille fois plus intéressante que cette situation terriblement embarrassante. Je jette tout de même un petit coup d'œil vers Hinata. Elle a posé son plateau sur la table d'en face et toise Neji avec autorité. Je remarque que la petite bande n'est pas loin derrière elle. Ino arrive et nous questionne joyeusement :

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder, marmonne Suigestu en riant sous cape accompagné de Shinta.

Hinata n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle ne rit pas, ne prononce pas un mot. Elle attend juste que Neji fasse le premier pas. Soudain comme pris d'une illumination, il se lève et me prend par les épaules. Puis il explique avec un beau sourire :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Sasuke et moi, on est super amis maintenant ! C'est juste que...o-on aime bien s'envoyer des vannes.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux pendant une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes interminables. A la fin de ce décompte, il retrousse ses lèvres comme le ferait un félin sur la défensive et dit d'une voix si basse que même Shinta a côté de moi ne peut pas entendre : « Un mot et je te tue. ». J'écrase alors son pied en représailles et me tourne vers Hinata avec le même sourire forcé que Neji :

- Oui, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il a vraiment de la chance que j'apprécie Hinata, sinon je l'aurais volontiers laissé se débrouiller. Nous rions ensemble, même si nous n'avons rien dit de particulièrement drôle. Hinata se détend légèrement. Les plis de son front disparaissent et un petit sourire se dessine joliment sur son visage de poupée. Mais je devine à son regard qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Il faut avouer que Neji et moi sommes de piètres menteurs. Satisfaite, elle opine de la tête, reprend son plateau et pars dans la direction opposée tout en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Je la suis des yeux et croise accidentellement ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier se trouve à la table du fond, comme d'habitude. Tout mon visage prend une belle teinte cramoisis lorsque je me rends compte que je fixe un peu trop sa joue. Celle que j'ai embrassé ce matin. J'ai même l'impression que des bribes de mon rêve me reviennent par saccades tout en étant floutées. Seules les sensations sont un peu plus claires. Une petite chaleur s'insinue dans mon bas-ventre et m'empêche de détourner les yeux de Naruto. Tout d'un coup, je le vois me sourire d'un air malicieux. Ses fossettes se creusent tandis que ses joues rosissent. « Il est trop mignon, me dis-je ». A regret, je le vois s'asseoir dos à moi. Je me demande vaguement pourquoi il m'a regardé comme si j'étais le seul présent dans le self. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était la toute première fois que mes sentiments l'atteignaient. Léger et de nouveau de bonne humeur, je parviens à ignorer Neji qui ne cesse de m'ordonner de me rasseoir tout en me traitant de débile.

Soudain l'hypothèse qu'il était réveillé lorsque je l'ai embrassé ce matin me vient à l'esprit. Je rougis de honte. Non, ce n'est pas possible, Gaara m'a bien dit qu'il était endormis. Et ce type, bien que très bizarre, est la personne la plus perfectionniste que je connaisse. Il a dû vérifier une bonne centaine de fois que son sommeil était assez profond pour mettre son plan à exécution. J'essaye de me rassurer ainsi pendant tout le reste du repas. Mon estomac se noue et se tord dans tous les sens. Shinta pose sa main sur la mienne et me demande si tout va bien. J'opine mollement de la tête. Il faut que je fasse le vide dans mon esprit, sinon je risque d'inquiéter les autres inutilement.

* * *

><p>Cette journée est affreusement longue. Surtout quand deux idiots se pavanent devant moi et semblent s'entendre de mieux en mieux à mesure que le temps passe. Neji s'est assis derrière nous toute l'après-midi qui a suivit notre petite accolade au self. Suigestu lui pose question sur question. Bien entendu, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui d'entamer la conversation avec cet iceberg sur pattes. Malgré sa froideur, Neji laisse peu à peu tomber les barrières qu'il a mis entre nous. Suigestu ne fait pas une seule fois allusion à Hinata ou au club de théâtre. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la délicatesse ou simplement de l'ignorance. Peut-être suis-je le seul à connaître les sentiments qu'éprouvent Neji pour sa cousine. Est-ce que ça fait de moi son confident ? Je ne l'espère pas. En tout cas, ils sont bruyants. Je pense que le fait que c'est la dernière heure de la journée a quelques conséquences sur leurs comportements.<p>

Quand sonne la fin des cours, Suigestu se jette sur ses affaires et les ranges _fissa_ dans son sac. Neji l'imite et s'élance vers la sortie en exclamant un : « Vive le week end ! », alors que nous ne sommes que mercredi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. L'idiot aux cheveux blancs m'appelle tandis que l'idiot aux cheveux longs a déjà disparu dans les escaliers. Je fais un geste vague de la main pour lui faire comprendre que j'arrivais. Shikamaru me dépasse d'un pas nonchalant. Je le rejoins et marche à côté de lui. Nous ne disons rien. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne trouve pas du tout le silence gênant. Je ne me sens donc pas obliger de parler. C'est très reposant, comparé à la fatigue continue que me procure mes deux camarades de classe. Puis soudain, il s'arrête et fait un « ...ah... ? ». Je penche la tête sur le côté comme pour lui demander ce qu'il y a.

- J'ai oublié de rendre un truc à Shinta.

C'est vrai que Shikamaru était malade et n'est revenu qu'aujourd'hui. Il a dû emprunter les cours de Shinta pour les rattraper.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu lui rendras demain, lui dis-je en descendant une marche.

- Oui mais, on a une interrogation écrite demain. J'veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans la merde à cause de moi.

Il sort un cahier rouge de son sac à dos et le fixe avec un air profondément ennuyé. Je soupire et remonte la marche.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y. Je t'attends, si tu veux.

Il relève la tête. Quelques secondes s'écoulent tandis que j'essaye de savoir à quoi il peut bien penser. Tout d'un coup il déclare :

- J'ai la flemme, vas-y toi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu m'as volé mon ketchup ce midi..., me rappelle t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Ah ?

Il plaque le cahier contre ma poitrine et descends tranquillement l'escalier en lançant un : « Merci, t'es vraiment un super pote ! ». Je pousse un énorme soupire quand je me rends compte que je me suis fait bêtement avoir. Je ne savais pas qu'il était rancunier. Résigné, je fais demi-tour et cherche la classe d'où est sortit Shikamaru tout à l'heure. Quand je la trouve enfin, elle est déjà vide. J'émets alors l'hypothèse que Shinta est déjà partit. Mais si c'était le cas, je l'aurais au moins croisé. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ici, à traîner dans les couloirs comme une pauvre âme errante. Le cahier sous le bras, je fais un peu le tour du bâtiment, en passant par la salle des profs et par les toilettes. Après de longues minutes à tourner en rond en vain, l'idée d'abandonner et de rejoindre les cars me traverse l'esprit. Mais très vite, le poids du cahier se fait plus lourd. Je ne veux pas non plus que Shinta rate son examen. Tant pis, je vais le chercher encore un petit moment. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je tourne les talons.

Je découvre alors Shinta qui se tient devant moi, essoufflé. Soulagé, je souris et cours à petite foulée vers lui. Je lui tends ensuite ses cours sans un mot.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai croisé Shikamaru à la sortie du lycée et...

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en secouant négativement la tête, et si on y allait maintenant ?

Au final, il était bel et bien partit devant. Ça ne fait rien. Nous sortons du lycée. La nuit est déjà tombée à cette heure-ci. L'hiver est vraiment rude, il nous prive de chaleur et de lumière. Un peu démoralisé, j'observe les lampadaires s'allumer les uns après les autres. Shinta et moi marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, en direction du parking où se réunissent les transports en communs. En général, ils reprennent la route à la même heure. Nous ne sommes donc pas en retard.

- Il nous reste vingt minutes, me fait subitement remarquer Shinta en regardant sa montre, on va faire un tour ?

Mes yeux s'arrondissent à cette proposition. Un : « O-où ça ? » s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Le sourire de Shinta s'agrandit tandis qu'il me prend par le bras et m'attire dans une des rues piétonnes qui bordent le lycée. Des dizaines d'enseignes sont collées les unes aux autres. Beaucoup sont des magasins de vêtements et d'autres sont des bars ou des sandwicheries. C'est sans doute dans ces endroits que vont les externes pour déjeuner. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je lève les yeux pour faire face à Shinta et lui souris timidement. Son bras n'a pas quitté le mien. Je me sens un peu gêné par cette promiscuité soudaine, mais n'en dit rien. Il m'entraîne vers une petite boulangerie.

- J'ai un peu faim, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Euh...N-non ça ira, je lui réponds un peu confus.

Une petite sonnerie retentit à notre entrée. C'est une boulangerie classique où la température est bien plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur. Je m'y réchauffe donc tout en promenant mon regard sur les étales vitrées. Des confiseries, des parts de gâteaux et d'autres appétissantes pâtisseries y sont mises en valeur. Je déglutis alors qu'une petite envie de chocolat monte jusque dans mon estomac. Soudain, Shinta se penche aussi et frôle presque ma joue en disant d'un ton amusé :

- T'inquiète, c'est moi qui paie.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, je montre un pain au chocolat du doigt. Il rit devant mon attitude enfantine et prend la même chose que moi. Quand nous sortons, le froid revient violemment nous mordre la peau. Je frissonne violemment et remonte mon écharpe jusqu'au nez. Shinta mange tranquillement. Quand les miettes deviennent un peu trop nombreuses sur son col, il les repousse d'une main. Nous marchons jusqu'au parking tout en discutant des récents événements :

- Ça va me faire drôle d'avoir Neji avec nous, dit Shinta ses yeux couleur noisette levés vers le ciel sombre.

- Hn, à moi aussi. Surtout qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment lui et moi.

- Ah bon ? Quand vous vous chamailliez, vous me rappeliez ma sœur et moi. Je trouvais ça plutôt drôle. Suigestu aussi était mort de rire, d'ailleurs.

Il rit doucement. Je fronce les sourcils. Quand j'y repense, j'ai moi aussi tendance à insulter mon frère quand il devient trop difficile à supporter. Mais je ne le dis jamais sérieusement. J'aime Itachi, même si je ne le lui avouerais pas à voix haute. Nos petites bagarres sont une forme d'amour fraternel. Pourtant, je me vois mal avoir ce genre de relation avec Neji. Nous avons trop essayé de vraiment nous blesser l'un l'autre. Mais je me trompe sans doute. Peut-être que Shinta ne parlait pas vraiment de complicité. Peut-être faisait-il plutôt allusion à notre ressemblance de caractère ? Je sors tout d'un coup de mes songes, quand Shinta me montre un magasin de manga dans un petit coin de la rue piétonne.

- On y emmènera les autres la prochaine fois, sourit Shinta.

- Tu aimes en lire ?

- Tu rigoles ? J'en ai toute une collection. Shikamaru et Suigestu m'en empruntent très souvent.

- Bah...et moi alors ? Lâché-je dépité.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et m'attire à lui tout me traitant de crétin avec un air attendrit.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les mangas. Je te voyais plus lire de la grande littérature et tout...

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

Nous rions en chœur tandis que nous arrivons devant les cars dont les moteurs ronronnent déjà sous leurs capots. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de partir. Shinta me montre une navette en haut de la longue file tout en me disant qu'il s'agit de la sienne. Comme mon car est juste derrière moi, je lui fais signe que je vais y aller. Je lui lance un « à demain ! » enthousiaste. Il se penche alors vers moi et répond par un baiser sur ma joue. Je me fige sur place et écarquille les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un instant. Il passe une main sur mon dos et l'autre sur mon épaule. Ses lèvres sont gercées par le froid. Pourtant, je peux sentir la douce chaleur qui en émane. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappe de son nez et me caresse l'oreille. Quand il se redresse, il ne retire pas tout de suite ses mains. Comme la nuit est déjà tombée, je ne le vois pas très bien. Et ce, malgré les nombreux lampadaires qui nous éclairent. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il est embarrassé, désolé ou simplement indifférent. Je ne sais donc pas quoi dire. De plus, je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens de son baiser et ça m'effraie un peu. Un petit silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Il le brise en ricanant.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! On t'a jamais fait de bisous ou quoi ?

J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches. Et me moque alors de moi-même. Je pense vraiment beaucoup trop. Il a raison. Ce n'est qu'un petit bisou sans signification particulière. Nous sommes amis après tout.

- D-désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, j'y vais ! A demain !

Je reste planté là un petit moment et baisse les yeux. Ses mains sont froides. Ou en tout cas, elles ne sont pas aussi chaudes que celles de Naruto. Je jette un dernier regard vers l'endroit où il s'est mis à courir. Puis je décide enfin de monter dans le bus. A l'intérieur, je tombe sur une mauvaise surprise. Neji s'est assis tout devant, à côté de Hinata. Il me sourit d'un air narquois. Je l'ignore du mieux que je peux. Mais, alors que je passais près de lui, il me chuchote un : « Tu les attires tous ou quoi ? ». J'écrase son pied pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'entends hurler à la mort avec une profonde satisfaction et pars me trouver une place côté fenêtre. J'aperçois une tête blonde vers le fond du car. Je peux encore sentir les lèvres de Shinta sur ma joue. Même si c'était purement amical, je ressens une certaine culpabilité vis-à-vis de Naruto. Un incontrôlable désir de le voir me saisit soudainement. Et sans vraiment réfléchir, je vais vers lui. Arrivé en face de lui, je le salue en souriant largement. Quand il se tourne vers moi, je devine tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a l'air contrarié. Je lui demande la permission de m'asseoir à ses côtés d'une petite voix. Il acquiesce simplement de la tête et se remet à contempler le ciel noir. Mon cœur se serre. Le voir dans cet état m'intrigue fortement et m'inquiète. Je le voyais toujours souriant en train de débiter des bêtises. Suigestu avait raison quand il me disait que je ne savais rien de lui. Je me racle la gorge.

- Ça va ? Finis-je par dire d'une voix tremblante.

Je sursaute quand je le vois plaqué son front contre la vitre, ce qui produit un énorme bruit comme quand les oiseaux se cognent violemment contre une baie vitrée. Il soupire ensuite profondément. Les autres passagers nous regardent alors, eux aussi surpris. Un peu paniqué, je pose mes mains sur son dos tout en lui murmurant de ne pas recommencer. Naruto est toujours tourné vers la vitre. Mais son visage est de profil et son œil gauche me scrute, m'analyse. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux. L'atmosphère est tendue entre nous sans que j'en connaisse l'origine. Je serre les poings sur mes genoux et fixe un point invisible droit devant moi. Soudain il se penche vers moi et essaye de me rassurer :

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto mens très mal. Il se colle contre la vitre et ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet. Je me sens pitoyable. Je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse. Et je ne suis pas capable de l'interroger. L'envie de prendre sa main et de la serrer très fort s'empare de moi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il me rejette. Je décide de passer outre et saisis brusquement ses doigts sans oser le regarder pour autant. Puis je lui marmonne un : « Si tu veux parler, je suis là. » Je sens mes joues rougir tandis qu'il rend mon étreinte et répond un simple : « Merci » qui me réconforte.

* * *

><p>*Barbie : ouaih, je sais...Sasuke est nul pour trouver des insultes. Celle-ci est en rapport aux longs cheveux de Neji au cas où vous ne comprendrez pas XD<p>

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là, parce qu'il se passe plein de choses...^^" la fin m'a aussi donné du fil à retordre...

Reviews ? ^^


	11. Juliette s'amuse

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p>MERCUTIO : <em>Bah ! La nuit tous les chats sont gris ! Si tu es en humeur noire, nous te tirerons, sauf respect, du bourbier de cet amour où tu patauges jusqu'aux oreilles<em> […] (extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Juliette s'amuse<p>

* * *

><p>Une semaine bien étrange s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai serré la main de Naruto. A vrai dire, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Mais j'ai eu le sentiment que le temps se suspendait, un peu comme si j'étais en sursis. Je ris de moi. Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque à cause des films bizarres que me montrent Itachi. L'autre soir, j'ai eu le droit à un <em>snuff movie<em>, celui avec le canadien qui découpe son colocataire. Plus le temps passe, plus les références cinématographiques – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – de mon grand frère empirent. Je pose mon stylo et fouille dans ma trousse pour trouver un effaceur. Je fais disparaître la lettre mal écrite et la réécris donc avec minutie. Le plus étrange était sans aucun doute l'attitude de Naruto. Parfois il semblait très distant envers moi et d'autres fois beaucoup plus proche. Un peu comme une écrevisse qui fait quelques pas en avant, puis recule subitement pour mieux revenir. Dans la marge de mon cahier, j'écris « écrevisse = Naruto », l'entoure et dessine des ronds et des arabesques autour. Je souris. Ma comparaison est loin d'être flatteuse. En même temps, ce garçon est tellement imprévisible qu'il m'est difficile de savoir à quoi il peut bien penser, comme si j'étais face à un animal dont l'espèce m'est inconnue. Hier soir, donc mardi (jour des répétitions du club de théâtre), il s'est contenté de me regarder de loin. De nombreuses fois, je croisais ses yeux céruléens. Mais très vite, il les détournait et agissait comme si de rien n'était. J'esquisse un œil en haut de la page de mon cahier de français et coloris l'iris avec de l'encre bleue. Je n'aime pas quand Naruto m'évite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui l'a rendu furieux contre moi. J'inscris lentement son prénom en dessous de l'œil et l'enjolive avec des courbes. Ce crétin sait en plus qu'il peut venir me parler si il a un problème. Je le lui ai dis dans le car lors de ce fameux soir où j'ai pris sa main. A croire qu'il est sourd ou qu'il se fiche complètement de moi. D'autant plus que si ça me concerne directement, j'aimerais qu'il me le dise tout de suite. J'ai beau en rire, son comportement m'agace énormément.

Un coup de coude de mon voisin me sors de mes songes. Suigestu montre mes gribouillis du menton et me pose une question muette en voyant que j'ai écris plusieurs fois le prénom de Naruto : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Je fais un geste vague de la main, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien. Bizarrement, il n'insiste pas et se replonge dans le cour. Suigestu aussi est dans la lune en ce moment. Et cette fois-ci, je suis certain que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Hier après-midi, il m'a proposé de sécher les répétitions. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi. Il stresse de plus en plus quand il est question du club de théâtre. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je décide de l'interroger. Je vais à la fin de mon cahier, déchire la dernière page le plus discrètement possible et écris : « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les membres du club ? ». Je lui tends ensuite la feuille et attends sa réponse tout en fixant la coiffure excentrique de Monsieur Hatake. Quelques secondes plus tard, la page glisse sous mon bras et je lis : « C'est compliqué. Et Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ». Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué le petit jeu de ce crétin blond. Mais ce n'était pas cette réponse que je voulais, je griffonne : « Ne réponds pas par une question ! Dis-moi ce que t'as ! ». Il saisit la feuille des deux mains et fronce le nez. Soudain, au moment même où Suigestu prenait son stylo, Neji lui arrache la feuille. Nous nous retournons de concert et lui lançons chacun un regard noir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et nous murmure d'un ton plaintif :

- J'veux savoir moi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rétorquer que ça ne le concerne pas le moins du monde, que déjà la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. Kakashi Hatake balaye son bureau d'un bras et fourre le tout dans son sac grand ouvert. Ce professeur est un véritable courant d'air. Je range tranquillement mes affaires. Neji se dépêche tout en passant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Et Suigestu s'est déjà adossé au mur du couloir en nous attendant.

Nous rejoignons Shikamaru et Shinta près d'un des bancs qui se trouvent dans la cour bitumée. Le long du trajet, j'ai longuement fixé Suigestu juste pour l'énerver et l'amener à me dire ce qui le tracasse. Évidemment, je perds mon temps. Quand nous arrivons enfin, ils sont déjà là en train de discuter. Shinta me regarde droit dans les yeux et me souris. Je me sens rougir et enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe. Lui aussi n'agis pas comme d'habitude ces derniers temps. En fait, le seul qui me paraît le plus normal est sans aucun doute Shikamaru. Ce dernier sort son paquet de biscuits et nous en propose comme à toutes les récréations. Neji se sert sans ménagement et, la bouche déjà pleine, lui dis un : « merchi ! » accompagné de petites miettes qui volent vers lui. En réponse, Shikamaru en fourre quatre dans sa bouche et hurle un : « De rien ! » étouffé et tout aussi explosif. Je ris devant tant de conneries. Suigestu, avec cinq biscuits, se lance dans une conversation totalement incompréhensible avec les deux rigolos. Shinta et moi restons en retrait, assis sur le banc. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise quand je suis tout seul avec lui. Il est attentionné et gentil envers moi, si bien que j'ai sans cesse l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. Quelque part, ça m'angoisse un peu. Je le vois joindre ses deux mains. Puis soudain il me demande :

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé des tournois inter-lycées de taekwondo ?

J'opine de la tête.

- Ça commence samedi après-midi, tu veux venir ?

Lentement, j'écarquille les yeux. C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je suis invité à passer du temps avec un ami. Franchement, je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerais un jour. J'entrouvre la bouche pour répondre. Quand soudain Suigestu s'assied entre nous :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe samedi ? Je peux venir moi aussi ?

- Hein ? ...euh...si tu veux, mais..., bredouille Shinta embarrassé.

Neji s'incruste à son tour et lève la main avec un enthousiasme que je ne lui ai vu que le vendredi soir au moment de monter dans le bus.

- Moi aussi ! Invitez-moi !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Fais-je d'un ton narquois.

Il ne dit pas un mot, me lance un regard mesquin et vient s'avachir sur mes genoux. Il m'écrase de tout son poids. Je peine à respirer et tente de le repousser tout en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaisse. Neji n'a pas tellement changé depuis le jour où nous l'avons recueillis. Je ricane intérieurement. Dis comme ça, on dirait que notre groupe a adopté un petit chiot abandonné au bord d'une route, dans un carton mollis par la pluie. Malheureusement pour moi, ce chiot aime mordre. Je commence à le trouver un peu trop lourd et lui ordonne de déguerpir de mes jambes. C'était sans compter le fait que Suigestu est un idiot et qu'il aime bien m'embêter aussi. Il s'assoit sur les genoux de Neji qui proteste bruyamment. Shikamaru l'imite et s'installe à son tour sur les cuisses de Suigestu. Ce dernier fait signe à Shinta de nous rejoindre. Il nous montre ses belles dents blanches dans un sourire immense et prend place sur Shikamaru qui se plaint immédiatement en hurlant un : « Va t-en ! Gros tas de muscles ! » d'un ton traînant. Je ne vois rien, j'entends tout et je commence à ne plus sentir mes jambes. C'est comme si un énorme bloc de pierre consumait mes forces et m'immobilisait totalement. J'entends Shinta crier un : « Ouaih ! La bande des quatre S ! Ah...non, y a Neji, c'est vrai... », auquel ce dernier répond : « Je t'emmerde... ». J'allais appeler à l'aide quand Suigestu propose :

- Et si on organisait une soirée pyjama vendredi soir ! Comme ça, on irait tous ensemble voir le tournois de Shinta. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- « Soirée pyjama », non mais t'as quel âge ? Se moque Neji, dont je manque de bouffer les cheveux.

- Quoi ? Ce serait marrant, non ? Ajoute Suigestu.

- ...pourquoi pas ? Mais on dormirait chez qui ? Demande Shikamaru.

- Huum..., fait Suigestu plongé dans une intense réflexion, chez Neji ! J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le domaine Hyuuga.

- QUOI ? Attendez ! Proteste vivement ce dernier.

- C'est décidé alors, soupire Shinta, apparemment déçu pour une raison que j'ignore.

Je crois qu'ils m'ont complètement oublié. Je mets mes bras contre le dos de Neji pour le dégager de mes genoux. Si ça continue je vais réellement me faire écrabouiller par cette belle bande d'imbéciles.

- Tiens ? Mais où est passé Sasuke ? Demande soudainement Suigestu, étonné.

- JE SUIS LA, CONNARD !

Soudain, ils s'écroulent tous sur le goudron gelé et éclatent de rire. Sauf moi, évidemment, qui me demande ce que je fais encore avec ces idiots insensibles. Je suis tout rouge à cause de l'effort surhumain que j'ai dû fournir. A la sonnerie, je les snobe et me dirige directement vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Non, reviens, Sasuke ! On t'aime ! S'époumone Suigestu en me rattrapant.

- Pas moi. Moi, je ne t'aime pas, le corrige Neji.

Je me frappe le front avec ma paume. Je remarque que je marche d'une manière un peu bizarre. Mes pauvres jambes ne se sont pas encore remises du choc. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Les supporter pendant deux jours va m'être très difficile, surtout s'il y a Neji avec nous. Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas venir, sinon je crois que la mort va m'emporter plus tôt que prévu. Mais au moins, je ne me suis pas inquiété une seule seconde au sujet de Naruto. Je souris. Être avec des idiots possède aussi ses avantages, finalement.

* * *

><p>Nous nous postons devant mon car et celui de Neji, bagages en mains et sacs de cours sur le dos. Une certaine excitation s'empare de moi à l'idée de passer deux jours avec mes amis. C'est la toute première fois que je découche. Comme à son habitude, Maman m'a donné un énorme billet avant que je m'en aille ce matin. Et Itachi a voulu me prêter un de ses films interdits au moins de dix-huit ans – pas au sens érotique du terme – pour nous assurer une : « bonne et joyeuse soirée ». Quant à mon père, il est partit hier matin à la capitale pour affaire. Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur à son départ. Ça m'a un peu rassuré. Je souris dans le vide et reporte mon attention sur Suigestu qui continue de blablater pour ne rien dire. Shinta et Shikamaru sont silencieux à côté de moi, tandis que Neji nous explique avec le plus sérieux du monde :<p>

- Surtout ne faites pas de bordel, compris ? Ne fouillez pas. Ne cassez rien. Tenez-vous bien en présence de mon oncle et de ma tante. Ce sont des personnes qui sont très à cheval sur les bonnes manières, d'accord ?

Nous nous jetons quelques regards complices qui inquiètent Neji au plus haut point. Il agite nerveusement les mains en nous suppliant :

- S'il vous plaît ! Pas de connerie !

- Mais oui, dit Shikamaru en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule, compte sur nous.

Je me demande à quoi ressemble la famille de Neji. Il parle sans arrêt de son oncle et de sa tante, mais jamais de ses parents. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'en a pas ? Je n'ose pas poser la question. Ce serait vraiment trop indélicat. Et puis, nous nous fréquentons depuis trop peu de temps. Je baisse alors la tête, en proie à un étrange malaise. Quand soudain, Hinata, accompagnée de toute la bande, arrive avec un magnifique sourire. Elle doit être très heureuse de voir que Neji ait pu intégrer un groupe. Pendant tout ce temps, elle le voyait évoluer seul au lycée sans personne avec qui parler et rire. J'imagine que nous voir tous ensemble ne pouvait pas plus la soulager. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à Itachi dans sa façon de toujours s'impliquer dans la vie de son cousin. Je me pince les lèvres en me souvenant des nombreuses fois où mon grand frère intervenait quand mon père me sermonnait.

Le cours de mes pensées s'arrête lorsque j'entends la voix de Naruto. Je me tourne timidement vers lui et le vois faire des yeux ronds. Mais il reste indéchiffrable et je ne parviens pas à deviner s'il est surpris ou agacé. Il toise Shinta avec une froideur qui me fait frémir. Ce dernier soutient son regard avec la même animosité. Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant leur échange. Naruto détourne subitement la tête et écoute distraitement Suigestu qui lui explique que nous allons voir un tournois de taekwondo demain. Tout d'un coup, mon ami se fige quand Gaara nous apprend qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui viendra aussi, mais qui pratique dans un autre lycée :

- Il s'appelle Sasori, dit-il en s'adressant à Shinta, tu sais qui c'est ?

- Oui, je vois. Un rouquin du lycée public ? Je l'ai vu affronté un de mes aînés, l'année dernière, répond t-il.

- Ah et qui ça ?

- Juugo.

- Il est dans ma classe, dit Kiba, un type très...spécial.

Je me sens un peu perdu et étranger à leur discussion. Je fixe Suigestu qui s'est tu d'un coup tout à l'heure. Il a la tête baissée vers le sol et les poings serrés. Juste au moment où Gaara a ouvert la bouche, il n'a plus dit un seul mot. Je tente de faire le lien. Mais je crois que ça dépasse mes compétences. Je sursaute lorsque le car redémarre dans un bruit tonitruant. Je saisis mon sac qui gisait à mes pieds et tire sur la manche de Shikamaru pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps de partir. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Naruto. L'expression de son visage m'alerte de suite. Il est sombre et semble ruminer quelque chose. Mon cœur et ma gorge se serrent à cette vue. J'ai envie de prendre à nouveau sa main pour le réconforter, de l'enlacer tendrement. Je veux lui communiquer ma chaleur, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je ferme à demi mes paupières. Finalement, je me rends compte que lui serrer la main est loin d'être suffisant. Et un désir très fort de le toucher compresse mon corps alors qu'il est à quelques pas de moi. Mais je ne peux pas l'approcher. Son visage fermé m'en empêche, car je sais que cette fois-ci, il ne voudra pas de mon étreinte. C'est comme être assoiffé en plein désert et de voir le mirage d'un oasis par delà les dunes de sables.

Mon ventre me fait souffrir et je résiste à l'envie de me plier en deux pour soulager la douleur. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait aussi mal de voir la personne que l'on aime dans cet état et de se dire que l'on est impuissant, que l'on est incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour elle. Durant cette longue semaine où il ne m'a plus dit un seul mot, j'ai souvent eu quelques douleurs à l'estomac. C'est sans doute dû à l'angoisse. Je ne veux pas que Naruto s'éloigne de moi. Et j'ai surtout peur que ce soit de ma faute. De la sueur froide coule le long de mon échine. Et s'il savait ? Est-ce que cela expliquerait son attitude envers moi ? Non, c'est impossible, Naruto n'est pas comme ça. Il est beaucoup trop gentil. Il aurait plutôt cherché à crever l'abcès et à arranger les choses. Et puis, en plusieurs mois, il n'a jamais compris que je l'aimais. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Si seulement il venait de lui-même pour en discuter ! Pourquoi s'entête t-il à se taire et à m'ignorer ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Je fais un pas vers lui, quand Shinta me prend par les épaules et me pousse dans le bus. Les mains dans les poches, Naruto entre aussi, suivit de Hinata qui lance des « à demain ! » aux autres membres du club de théâtre. Je ne quitte pas Naruto une seule seconde des yeux. Je me place sur un des sièges au milieu du car. Je me lève pour lui faire signe de venir. Mais il est déjà hors de vue, assis tout devant. Et Suigestu me rejoint avec un air sérieux.

- Tu as remarqué, hein ? Dit-il.

J'acquiesce mollement. Mes lèvres et mon menton tremblent. Une énorme boule bloque ma gorge et rend ma respiration difficile. Je suis comme un enfant qui s'est fait taper dessus et qui ne sait pas s'il doit éclater en sanglot ou se relever et riposter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je lui demande en serrant les dents.

- Je crois savoir, me répond t-il avec un petit sourire, mais je ne vais rien te dire.

Je fronce les sourcils et irrité comme jamais, me détourne brusquement de lui. Ça ne servait à rien de lui poser la question. Le car démarre et s'engage sur la route. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête tandis que les yeux sombres de Naruto s'imposent en moi. Mes tripes, mon estomac, mon corps entier est tordu. Des piques métalliques transpercent mon dos et ma nuque. Il m'a ignoré toute la semaine. Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je serre le bas de mon manteau avec force. Nous nous sommes regardés. Pourtant, il n'est pas venu une seule fois vers moi. Est-ce que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ? Je sens une main chaude passée dans mon dos. C'est Suigestu qui essaye de me consoler. Mais la tristesse et l'angoisse se sont peu à peu envolés au fil du trajet. Et je me suis juré de ne plus pleurer. Au contraire, je suis très contrarié. J'en ai assez de subir sans savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce regard plein de haine qu'il a lancé à Shinta ? Qu'est-ce que mon ami a bien pu lui faire ? J'avoue ne plus rien comprendre du tout. Plus le temps défile, plus Naruto devient une véritable énigme. Un peu comme un problème de mathématique où il n'y a que des inconnus.

* * *

><p>La chambre de Neji est plus grande que la mienne. Je promène mes yeux curieux dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Le lit est un futon très fin, à une place seulement. Une lourde couette bleue le recouvre tandis que des mangas en tout genre gisent dessus. A l'opposé se trouve le bureau où est posé un ordinateur portable fermé et quelques livres d'Histoire et de philosophie. Je souris en remarquant le petit contraste. Neji possède aussi une télévision et une console de jeux placés sur un meuble classique face à la fenêtre. Des étagères bordent cette dernière et sont remplis d'ouvrages et de disques de musique. Suigestu est déjà en train d'y jeter un coup d'œil et s'exclame parfois : « Tiens ! Je l'ai aussi celui-là ! ». Je pose mes sacs dans un coin de la pièce et vois Neji marcher sur son lit pour aller fermer ses volets. Des mangas glissent sur les tatamis et Shikamaru les ramasse lentement tout en lisant les couvertures. Leur propriétaire s'éclaircit la gorge et dit enfin :<p>

- Vous me l'avez promis, hein ! Pas de bêtises !

- C'est qu'elle insiste la bestiole..., marmonne Shinta en ricanant.

- Et si on allait faire le tour du domaine ? Propose Suigestu, visiblement très excité par cette idée.

Je hausse les épaules et le suis d'un pas nonchalant. Neji essaye de nous retenir, mais en vain. Nous faisons à nouveau coulisser la porte en papier et pénétrons, chaussons aux pieds, dans un long couloir. De longues lattes en bois font office de plancher et en face de nous, derrière une large vitre, se trouve un jardin déjà plongé dans l'obscurité. Neji le décris pour nous et nous dit qu'il y a un petit bassin et trois grands cerisiers. Mais qu'il fait évidemment trop froid pour s'y aventurer. Puis il nous guide vers l'immense salle de bain tout en nous informant qu'il a la sienne (juste à côté de sa chambre) et que nous n'aurons pas à y aller. Suigestu bougonne et croise les bras : « Autant avoir une grande baignoire, non ? ». Neji ne répond rien et lève ses yeux gris vers le ciel. Ensuite, il nous emmène vers la salle à manger et le salon. Je suis éblouis par tant de richesse et de raffinement. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour les autres qui m'accompagnent. Nous avons tous la bouche et les yeux ouverts en voyant la boiserie impeccablement vernis, les calligraphies à l'encre noire qui pendent avec élégance le long des murs blancs, les miroirs encadrés et les magnifiques décorations florales qui reposent dans des vases d'argiles ou de porcelaines aux motifs anciens et finement peints. Nous sommes dans une maison au style traditionnel où chaque chose à sa place propre, si bien que j'ai même peur de faire du bruit en marchant sur les tatamis. Nous croisons quelques domestiques qui nous saluent en se penchant en avant avec un profond respect. Je regarde Suigestu, Shinta et Shikamaru et d'un commun accord, nous nous inclinons en nous excusant pour le dérangement. Neji ricane en nous voyant faire.

En attendant l'heure du dîner, nous décidons de retourner dans la chambre de Neji. Ce dernier a l'air assez étonné de nous voir capituler aussi vite – surtout Suigestu – mais ce domaine est trop impressionnant pour nous. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Neji était si terrifié à l'idée de nous inviter chez lui. Nous nous asseyons sur les tatamis, sauf Shikamaru qui s'allonge de tout son long et se met à contempler le plafond avec un air pensif. Il marmonne un : « Putain de baraque... » avec lequel tout le monde est d'accord. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Neji nous propose de faire un tournois de jeux de combats. Il prend une console, me tend l'autre et met le jeu en route. J'appuie sur tous les boutons en riant comme un gosse de cinq ans, tandis que Neji hurle à l'injustice :

- Tu ne me laisses pas jouer là !

- M'en fous, dis-je sur un ton amusé.

Au final, je gagne deux duels sur trois. Je tire la langue à mon adversaire qui donne sa manette à Shinta. Je fais les yeux ronds.

- Heureusement que je ne t'affronte pas dans la vraie vie, déclaré-je très soulagé.

- Je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée de toi, répond t-il en s'esclaffant.

Je ris aussi et nous commençons la partie. Puis, après avoir perdu un duel, je repense à ce qu'il s'est produit il y a quelques heures. Ce regard chargé de haine. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fixe le profil de Shinta en quête d'une réponse. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Pourtant elle me brûle les lèvres. Si je pouvais au moins comprendre les sentiments de Shinta vis-à-vis de Naruto, peut-être que j'arriverais à connaître le mal qui ronge ce dernier. Je ne joue plus, laisse mon personnage en plan et attends sagement qu'il réagisse. Je le vois froncer des sourcils et se tourner vers moi :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

- Tu n'aimes pas Naruto ? Je demande d'emblée.

Le temps s'arrête quelques secondes, comme pris dans une toile d'araignée. Je déglutis. Son regard noisette devient aussi froid que de la glace.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, dis-je sans une once d'hésitation.

Mon cœur bat vite. C'est toujours le cas quand j'énonce à voix haute ce que j'éprouve pour Naruto. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans avoir la certitude qu'il y aura un filet pour me rattraper. Les pupilles de Shinta s'étrécissent. L'atmosphère jusqu'ici légère s'est tendue d'un seul coup comme un élastique. Shinta se tait et ne répond pas non plus à ma question. Il baisse la tête, quand soudain Suigestu l'enlace par derrière en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

- Tout le monde sait ici que Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto, dit-il avec un large sourire pour briser la tension, allez on joue maintenant !

Shinta reste silencieux. Soudain, il se lève et quitte la pièce. Je le suis des yeux, un peu inquiet. Le silence se prolonge encore un petit moment, tandis que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire de mal pour qu'il s'énerve ainsi.

- Alors c'était sérieux ? M'interroge Neji en se redressant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me traiter de pédé ?

La musique du jeu est le seul son qui habite la chambre. Elle est entêtante. A mes oreilles, elle est extrêmement forte et me fais presque mal aux tympans alors qu'en réalité le volume est très faible. J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un espace où mes sens sont décuplés.

- Non, dit-il avec sincérité, je n'ai rien contre les mecs qui aiment les autres mecs. Les dernières fois, je voulais juste te pousser à bout, c'est tout.

Ses paroles sonnent comme des excuses. Je lui souris. Lui et moi sommes vraiment semblables. Nous sommes beaucoup trop fiers pour avouer nos torts. Soudain, il vient vers moi, me pince les joues et les tire avec force. Je proteste vivement et le repousse en riant. Quand soudain, j'entends des pas venir du couloir.

- Les garçons ? Je peux entrer ? Fais une petite voix derrière la porte de papier.

Je devine sans difficulté qu'il s'agit de Hinata grâce à sa silhouette. Neji se fige une petite seconde et cligne des yeux. Je suis obligé de le secouer pour qu'il se bouge enfin et lui ouvre la porte. Avec un sourire, Hinata nous annonce que le dîner est servit. Quand nous arrivons dans la salle à manger, une longue table basse est dressée. Je remarque alors qu'il n'y a que six places.

- Mes parents ne se joindront pas à nous ce soir, explique Hinata, ils sont à un dîner important.

- Personnellement, ça m'arrange, dit Suigestu en se détendant.

Neji soupire de soulagement et s'installe. Nous l'imitons. J'essaye de bien me tenir et de ne pas faire de geste brusque. Shinta nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'adresse un petit regard soucieux. Puis il se met à fixer ses baguettes en inox comme s'il cherchait à les faire disparaître. J'aimerais bien lui parler en tête à tête pour voir ce qu'il en est. Cette histoire me travaille, maintenant que je suis certain que Shinta et Naruto se détestent. Mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler. Après tout, ça ne me concerne sûrement pas. J'inspire et me recule sur le dossier de ma petite chaise quand une domestique vient me servir. Hinata nous souhaite un bon appétit et très gracieusement, elle plonge ses baguettes dans son riz. Suigestu anime le dîner et parle du club de théâtre pour la faire participer. Elle nous apprend que comme il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Sakura est débordée. Et que mardi prochain, nous devrons commencer à penser aux costumes et aux décors. Et tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle me conseille de répéter mon texte. Je lui avoue n'avoir toujours pas lu le manuscrit (sauf pour savoir dans quelles scènes je devrais embrasser Naruto, mais ça je préfère le garder pour moi). Elle lâche un petit soupire. Pour le moment, Sakura n'a fait jouer que les scènes où apparaissent les membres des deux familles ennemies. Alors j'ai été relativement laissé de côté pendant les répétitions. Je plonge mon nez dans mon repas afin de clore le sujet.

Après le repas, Hinata nous invite gentiment à passer le temps dans le salon. Elle nous assure que tous les domestiques sont déjà partit et prend elle-même congé. Je m'allonge sur le sol impeccable. Suigestu fait de même et colle son front contre mon épaule. Shikamaru et Shinta s'en vont prendre leurs bains dans cette grande baignoire que Neji nous a montré au début de la soirée. Ce dernier pose sa tête sur mon ventre que je contracte par pur réflexe en sentant le poids de son crâne.

- Ton cerveau doit être très petit parce que je ne sens rien, lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il se contente de rire. Un petit silence plane au dessus de nous.

- Hinata est jolie aujourd'hui, dit-il subitement.

Je réponds un : « Hn » pour confirmer. C'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie avec ce chemisier blanc et ce slim bleu foncé. Elle avait aussi un très long collier au bout duquel pendait une petite montre à gousset. C'est une jeune fille qui, contrairement à moi, ne dénote pas du tout dans cette maison où règnent à la fois la richesse et la simplicité.

- Les gars ? Fait Suigestu en se tortillant pour nous regarder.

- ...oui ?

- Que penseriez-vous d'une mission d'infiltration ?

- Hein ?

Neji et moi le fixons, décontenancés. Fier d'avoir attiré notre attention, il sourit tout en plissant les yeux. Il me fait vaguement penser au chat de Cheshire dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, avec des dents tout aussi pointues.

- Et si on allait fouiner dans la chambre de la princesse Hinata ?

Neji se lève d'un bond et fronce les sourcils. Je devine aisément qu'il est furieux à cause des veines qui ressortent de ses tempes.

- Hors de question !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est partit se laver. On n'a rien à craindre, dit Suigestu en haussant les épaules.

- Non, non et non !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ça ne se fait pas d'aller dans la chambre d'une fille ! Et surtout celle de Hinata ! Alors abandonne.

Suigestu fait la grimace, visiblement déçu.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Je lui demande, amusé.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Il se rallonge et nous l'imitons. Je fixe le plafond, pensif. Je n'y trouve aucune fissure, mais je m'y attendais un peu. Je songe à Naruto, au comportement étrange de Shinta, à l'amour ambigu que ressent Neji pour sa cousine, à Suigestu qui devient muet quand Gaara est dans les parages. Oui, je pense à beaucoup de choses. Et j'aimerais vraiment les comprendre. Car ces derniers temps, j'ai le sentiment d'être au centre d'une scène où les personnages jouent malgré moi et d'attendre sagement que l'un d'eux me donne la réplique pour que je puisse me joindre à eux. Je tourne lentement la tête vers mes amis. Peut-être devrais-je leur faire part de mes interrogations ? Je ferme un instant les yeux, pris d'un doute. Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Nous sommes seuls dans une pièce vide et la nuit, tout comme les aiguilles de la lourde pendule derrière nous, avance inexorablement. Pourtant je ne me sens pas le courage de parler. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas briser le silence. Soudain j'entends des bruits de pas. C'est sans doute Shikamaru et Shinta qui reviennent. Le sommeil me gagne. Je suis bercé par le rythme régulier de leurs pieds qui tapent le plancher. « Nous verrons de quoi demain sera fait, disait sans arrêt Papa en parlant de l'entreprise Uchiha, car parfois il suffit simplement d'attendre et de vivre le résultat de nos actes. » J'étais trop petit pour comprendre à l'époque. Mais maintenant je crois que je sais ce que ces mots voulaient dire : attends et tu verras.

* * *

><p>Bien que le tournois ne commence que dans une heure, Shinta est déjà dans son kimono blanc, une ceinture noire solidement attachée à la taille. Suigestu prend des photos avec son appareil numérique. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait apporté. Soudain il se retourne et me photographie. « Je t'ai eu ! Fait-il en me montrant l'image ». Je lève les yeux au ciel. Avec Itachi, j'ai l'habitude d'être assaillis par les flash, alors ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me pose problème. J'espère juste que Suigestu ne sera pas aussi collant que mon frère. Je souris et observe un peu autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une grande salle de dojo. Shinta nous a expliqué qu'elle a été rénové il y a quelques années. Et c'est vrai que les installations sont très modernes. Des tapis bleus font office de périmètre et entourent d'autres tapis qui sont de couleur blanche. Des gradins bordent deux murs opposés et sont déjà presque pleins. Je propose aux autres de réserver nos places en attendant le début du tournois.<p>

Tout d'un coup, une tête blonde apparaît de nulle part. Je me fige en croisant ses yeux bleus. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, sur le point de dire quelque chose. Quand Shinta m'attrape à nouveau et me pousse vers les gradins. Il me chuchote à l'oreille tout en ayant le regard tourné vers Naruto :

- Tu avais raison hier soir. Je n'aime pas Naruto. Mais je ne te dirais pas encore pourquoi.

Je me raidis à ces mots. Il place une de mes longues mèches derrière mon oreille et m'embrasse sur la joue comme la dernière fois devant le car. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je peux voir son visage. Il est sérieux et dans ses prunelles noisettes brillent une petite lueur dont j'ignore la nature. Pourtant mon cœur se serre. Au côté de Shinta, j'avais sans arrêt l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Ce sentiment devient plus grand et m'oppresse. Je baisse les yeux. Il n'est pas la personne à qui je veux tout donner. Il n'est pas Naruto. Il n'est pas celui qui m'a sortit de la solitude, celui qui a continué de me sourire malgré mes réticences, celui qui m'a tendu une main chaude et m'a offert l'opportunité de vivre comme les autres. Ces autres qui ont des amis, font des sorties, s'amusent ensemble. Shinta n'est pas tout ça. J'écarquille lentement les yeux tandis que je prends conscience des sentiments que voulait me transmettre mon ami depuis le début et pourquoi il détestait tant Naruto.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper que déjà ce dernier prend place à côté de moi. Gaara le suit nonchalamment et semble saluer un autre rouquin qui se trouve devant nous. Je sens Suigestu se crisper à ma droite. Je n'y prête pas plus attention et me focalise entièrement sur Naruto. Celui-ci est de profil. Mon ventre se tord. Même si près de moi, je peux sentir un mur invisible qui nous sépare. Je crois qu'il serre des dents. Puis il ferme les yeux et tente de se détendre avant de m'adresser la parole. Une première depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Sasuke, tu...euh, bafouille t-il, ça...s'est bien passé hier soir ? Chez Hinata ?

Il se mord les lèvres.

- Oui, très bien. Le domaine Hyuuga est très beau, dis-je, et toi ça va ?

Il acquiesce et n'ouvre plus la bouche. Je me voûte un peu, rentrant la tête dans mes épaules et continue :

- J'ai cru que tu m'évitais ces derniers jours. Je me demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal...

Je sais, peut-être que je vais un peu trop vite. Mais je ne peux pas le lâcher maintenant qu'il me parle enfin. Il passe rageusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je vois Gaara se pencher à l'oreille de Naruto et l'entends murmurer : « Vi-dé-o... » en chantonnant. Je cligne les paupières, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que cela veut dire. Naruto lui dit de se taire et le repousse brutalement. Quelques minutes se passent sans qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit. Puis il se tourne vers moi, visiblement très agacé et à bout de patience :

- C'était quoi ça avec Shinta ?

- Hein ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, chuchote t-il en mettant une main sur ses yeux, déjà l'autre soir et là..., tu vois pas qu'il abuse de toi ?

Il est furieux. Il contient sa colère du mieux qu'il peut. Mais je le vois bien et n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il emploie. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre grand la bouche :

- T'es gonflé ! D'où tu te permets de me faire ce genre de remarque ?

- Quoi ? Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! Ce n'est pas moi l'imbécile qui se fait filmer en train d'embrasser un mec et qui, le soir-même, en embrasse un autre ! Me crie t-il en pleine figure.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Un poids énorme tombe dans le fond de mon estomac tandis que les paroles de Gaara me reviennent brutalement en mémoire : _« J'ai même laissé mon portable dans sa trousse en mode caméra »_. J'étais bel et bien en sursis. Il le savait. J'oublie de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes alors que les engrenages du temps se remettent en marche. Je me lève et sors précipitamment des gradins. J'entends Suigestu m'appeler. Mais je ne me retourne pas et m'enfuis à toutes jambes dans un couloir désert. Quelqu'un me suit. C'est sans doute Naruto. J'ai tellement honte que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il parvient à attraper une de mes épaules et me plaque contre le mur. Sa large main aspire mes forces et m'empêche de faire un seul mouvement. Essoufflé et embarrassé comme jamais je ne l'ai été, je me mets à trembler. Il faut que je garde la tête froide. Sinon il aura gagner. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir. Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Rugit-il.

- En quoi cette histoire te concerne ?

- J'ai une vidéo comme raison, tu veux la voir ? Me propose t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Ça va beaucoup trop loin. Je l'ai juste embrassé sur la joue. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire tout un drame pour un geste aussi bénin. Tel que je le connais, il se serait contenté de se moquer gentiment de moi et aurait jeté l'éponge. Alors pourquoi me parle t-il ainsi ?

- Je croyais que tu avais une petite-amie ? Alors pourquoi tu ne la supprimes pas cette vidéo ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je l'avais oublié, tu aurais pu en profiter, non ? Débité-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

Je ne le comprends plus du tout. Il me fixe longuement, me foudroyant du regard. L'atmosphère devient électrique. Un lourd silence fait barrage entre nous et le monde extérieur. Celui d'où provient des voix sourdes et des cris. Naruto s'obstine, ne dit rien, ne trouve pas de réponse.

- T'es qu'un pauvre con..., sifflé-je entre mes dents.

Je serre les poings et mes yeux noirs restent inébranlables. Toute ma frustration ressort par cette insulte. C'est lâche, je le sais et je la regrette aussitôt. Pourtant je ne formule aucune excuse. C'est à lui de le faire en premier. C'est à lui de s'expliquer. Soudain quelqu'un le tire en arrière et le frappe violemment. C'est Shinta. Suigestu et les autres le suivent et lui hurlent d'arrêter. Je m'accroupis près de Naruto qui se retrouve à terre. Puis je pose une main sur sa joue endoloris. Mais il me repousse et je tombe au sol sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Sasuke ? Crie Shinta, les poings levés.

- Bordel de merde..., fulmine Naruto.

Celui-ci lui se relève et lui donne une droite avec une force telle qu'il parviens à lui faire heurter le mur. J'écarquille les yeux, horrifié par ce spectacle. Ils se battent sérieusement. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec mes bagarres avec Neji. On dirait de véritables professionnels. Les coups sont plus violent, plus calculés. Mais très vite, Gaara attrape Naruto par derrière tandis que Sasori fait de même avec Shinta. Et comme ils ne peuvent plus se blesser physiquement, Shinta, plein de rage et de rancune, lui lance des insultes à tort et à travers :

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

- TOI VA TE FAIRE ! ENFOIRE ! Lui répond Naruto sur le même ton.

Les injures pleuvent d'elles-mêmes. Des personnes attirés par les hurlements s'ameutent autour d'eux et créent un brouhaha continue et désagréable. Les bras ballants, le regard perdu, les lèvres entrouvertes, je les observe se blesser à cause de moi. La culpabilité alourdit mes frêles épaules tandis que l'impuissance immobilise mes bras et mes jambes. Quand soudain, Shinta vocifère un : « FILS DE CHIENNE ! » qui résonne dans le couloir, en un écho terrible. Le silence de Naruto étonne tout le monde. Je vois ses yeux s'arrondir. Il ne répond pas, ne tente plus de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Gaara. J'esquisse un geste envers lui en le voyant aussi choqué. Mais il se dégage d'entre les bras de son ami et se met à courir hors de ma vue, disparaissant dans la foule éberluée. Je reste planté là, complètement dépassé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'aurais dû prendre les choses calmement et essayer d'éclaircir les choses avec Naruto. Un sanglot. Puis un deuxième, suivit d'un troisième. Et les larmes se mettent à couler.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai un petit peu peur avec ce chapitre..., je ne sais pas si je suis allé trop vite et en même temps, je voulais donner un coup de fouet à la relation SasukeNaruto. Ce à quoi sert Shinta, d'ailleurs...et oui, un rival c'est toujours un déclencheur du tonnerre !

Reviews ? x')


	12. Les bras de Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>JULIETTE – <em>Je verrai à l'aimer, s'il suffit de voir pour aimer : mais mon attention à son égard ne dépassera pas la portée que lui donneront vos encouragements<em>. (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Les bras de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Je me tiens immobile devant la porte des vestiaires. Une main tendue vers la poignée, je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire. Mais rien ne vient. Je m'en veux d'être aussi bête. J'aurais dû le voir bien avant. J'aurais dû comprendre. Mais comme le parfait imbécile que je suis, je ne voyais que Naruto. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol tout en me mordant les lèvres. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est de ma faute. Shinta a même été disqualifié du tournois pour écart de conduite. Puis sans un mot et après s'être durement sermonné par son entraîneur, il est partit se changer dans les vestiaires du dojo. Je fixe le bout de mes chaussures avec obstination. Quand Naruto est partit, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Mes jambes étaient trop tremblantes pour que je puisse le rattraper. Et encore une fois, je n'ai même pas prêter attention à Shinta. Il n'y avait que Naruto. Je ne regardais que dans sa direction. Je serre les poings, agacé par mon attitude. Je suis vraiment un ami minable. Je relève la tête, déterminé et inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir et frappe timidement à la porte. J'attends quelques secondes. Comme il ne répond pas, je recommence un peu plus énergiquement. J'entends des pas et le battant s'ouvre lentement. Je déglutis tandis que deux yeux noisettes me scrutent de haut en bas. Shinta souffle un « Sasuke... » las. Puis il me laisse entrer et part s'asseoir sur le banc d'en face. Je fais un rapide état des lieux. Cette pièce est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Des portes manteaux longent le haut des murs qui sont jaune fade. En dessous se trouvent de longs bancs en bois clair. Je remarque aussi une petite ouverture bordée de faïence blanche et bleue à ma gauche qui donne accès aux douches communes. Mon regard revient ensuite sur Shinta qui attend sagement que je fasse le premier pas.<p>

Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge et je serre les dents. Il faut que j'éclaircisse les choses. Il faut que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il n'est rien pour moi. Shinta a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a défendu, m'a protégé des griffes de Neji (dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression de faire allusion à des faits qui datent d'un autre siècle) et ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Il n'est pas Naruto, c'est vrai. Il est Shinta, un ami précieux. Et s'il nous quitte à cause de moi, j'aurais l'impression qu'une partie du monde a complètement été détruite jusqu'à l'annihilation. Je fronce les sourcils et prends mon courage à deux mains. Je me penche en avant tout en m'écriant presque :

- Je suis désolé !

Mon cri résonne entre les quatre murs et laisse petit à petit place au silence. Je sens de la sueur froide coulée le long de mon échine tandis que mon cœur a enchaîné une chanson endiablée. Soudain, un ricanement brise le silence. Je me relève brutalement, surpris. Shinta a une main devant sa bouche et semble être pris de fou rire. Je le fixe, déconcerté par sa réaction.

- Je savais que tu allais me sortir un truc du genre ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Je grimace de mécontentement. Quand soudain, ses lèvres s'affaissent et ses yeux se mettent à briller. Je m'avance vers lui tandis qu'il se met à parler avec un air absent qui me rends mal à l'aise :

- En fait, je savais que ce jour arriverait. Mais au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé !

Un rire sans joie s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et me glace le sang. J'imagine aisément ce qu'il ressent. Je l'ai moi-même vécu. Bien que dans mon cas, Naruto ne m'a jamais réellement rejeté. Je me voûte, rentrant la tête dans mes épaules. Un poids énorme vient de tomber sur mon corps et m'empêche d'émettre un son. Non, je me trompe. Avec Naruto, j'ai toujours pu nourrir l'espoir stupide que mes sentiments seraient rendus, alors que je ne laisse pas le choix à Shinta. Je ne l'aimerais jamais autrement que comme un ami et il le sait pertinemment.

- Je vais te le dire quand même..., continue Shinta d'une voix grave.

J'écarquille les yeux sous l'intensité de son regard. J'ai l'impression de voir le marron clair de ses yeux devenir un noir profond. Puis un sourire triste et sincère irradie son beau visage :

- Je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça. Mais, poussé par une force inconnue, je comble la distance qui nous sépare et entoure son cou et sa tête de mes bras. Une main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur son épaule, je tente de lui faire comprendre à quel point ses mots m'ont touché. Je sens son cœur battre rapidement, ses épaules trembler, sa peau frissonner. Il s'appuie contre moi. Le bout de son nez caresse ma poitrine. Il ne pleure pas. Shinta n'est pas du genre à montrer ses larmes devant autrui. Pourtant j'aimerais tant qu'il se laisse aller. Car le silence qu'il a instauré en restant muet est plus chargé d'émotions que de simples sanglots. Je peux le ressentir. Ça me transperce le corps jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur. Ses bras puissants viennent m'enfermer dans un étau impénétrable. Je l'entends me murmurer des excuses que je ne peux accepter. Je pose lentement ma joue contre le haut de son crâne. Une odeur de shampoing à la menthe titille mes narines et je ferme les yeux. J'espère que lorsque nous sortirons de cette pièce, nous redeviendrons les amis que nous avons toujours été. Je suis naïf, je le sais. Je passe mes doigts entre ses mèches brunes.

- Merci, me chuchote t-il.

Shinta est beaucoup trop gentil. J'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau qui abrège les souffrances d'un homme à l'agonie. Je resserre mon étreinte. Les battements de son cœur se calment lentement. Il relève la tête vers mon menton et pose doucement ses lèvres sur le bas de ma mâchoire. Instinctivement, je fais un mouvement de recul. Il soupire, me lâche et s'éloigne. Je le vois se lever et commencer à ranger ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Je baisse les yeux et fixe un point invisible. Mes pensées se tournent sans que je m'en rende compte vers Naruto. Je me demande ce que je ressentirais si c'était lui qui m'embrassait. Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. C'est plutôt moi qui ai osé le faire pendant son sommeil. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à de vagues gestes, une main dans les cheveux, une autre sur l'épaule et j'en passe. A chaque fois, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre sous la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Serais-je capable d'endurer un véritable baiser sans faire de l'hyperventilation ? Je me moque de moi-même. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Penser à Naruto alors que Shinta est juste à côté. Je ne dois vraiment pas tourner rond. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire me sort de mes songes. Je relève les yeux vers Shinta. Son visage est impassible. Ses pupilles ne brillent plus. Je lui fais face, prends ses mains et les serre avec force. Mais il me repousse doucement et déclare :

- Je vais y aller, Sasuke. Ma sœur doit m'attendre.

- Déjà... ?

Ma voix est enrouée.

- Oui, sinon Suigestu et Neji vont venir m'embêter, dit-il en souriant, et j'ai besoin d'être un peu...seul, tu vois ?

J'opine simplement de la tête. Je comprends parfaitement. Il se dirige vers la porte et après un bref salut de la main, disparaît dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Shinta s'est peu à peu éloigné de nous. Il passe de plus en plus de temps avec ses amis du club de taekwondo. Hier midi, il a déjeuné à leur table et ne nous a adressé qu'un petit bonjour timide. Le plus difficile a été de calmer Neji et Suigestu qui s'en sont trouvés très vexés. Shikamaru nous a avoué que Shinta continuait de s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours. Aucune allusion à ce qui s'est passé samedi n'a été faite. Je soupçonne Suigestu d'en être responsable. Je soupire tout en posant mon sac sur mon bureau. Neji m'imite et s'assied derrière moi comme il en a pris l'habitude. Je remarque que les autres élèves de notre classe nous scrutent tous les deux avec des airs de conspirateurs. Ils n'aiment sans doute pas le fait que Neji Hyuuga traîne avec le pauvre Sasuke Uchiha. Je décide de passer outre et me concentre bêtement sur le contenu de mon sac. Soudain le bout d'un ongle vient s'enfoncer dans la peau de ma nuque. Je ne sursaute même pas, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit.<p>

- Neji, tu as encore oublié ta trousse ? Ou c'est ton cerveau que tu as égaré cette fois-ci ?

Il ne répond rien. Un peu étonné par sa non-réaction, je me tourne à demi vers lui. Il affiche une moue dédaigneuse et demande d'emblée :

- Shinta va revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dis-je une boule dans la gorge.

- Je sais que t'avais pas le choix, continue t-il sans m'écouter, mais je trouve ça con.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, il était au courant depuis le début que t'aimais le blondinet. Il aurait dû s'y faire, non ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

- T'es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça.

Il fait les yeux ronds, une lueur étrange vacille dans ses prunelles grises. Je crois que je l'ai blessé. Tant pis. Je me doute que c'est lâche de faire allusion à son amour pour Hinata. Mais je voulais le faire taire. Je suis fatigué de me sentir coupable, d'entendre des remontrances là où il n'y en a pas. J'ai tout de même une grande part de responsabilité dans le fait que nous ne soyons plus que quatre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Shinta me manque. J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous ne sommes pas complets. Voir Shikamaru arriver seul à toutes les pauses me serre le cœur. Et je ne peux rien y faire. C'est Shinta qui a pris l'initiative de ne plus nous fréquenter. J'espère simplement que ça ne durera pas indéfiniment, qu'il pourra tourner la page et nous rejoindre. La balle est dans son camp, comme on dit. Je soupire à en faire basculer toutes les tables de la classe, les élèves avec et me mets face à Neji. Il a le regard tourné vers son cahier grand ouvert et semble compter les lignes et les carreaux tout en pestant contre moi. Ce sera une première dans toute l'histoire de ma scolarité. Je vais essayer de lui présenter des excuses convenables. Je n'aurais pas dû sous entendre que sa relation avec Hinata est sans issue. D'ailleurs qui suis-je pour affirmer une chose pareille ?

- Neji, je-

- Salut les gars ! Fait une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je lève la tête et me fige instantanément. Je lance un petit regard à Neji qui est tout aussi perplexe que moi. Suigestu nous sourit, attendant patiemment que l'un de nous lui rende son bonjour. Je déglutis et un petit : « ouaih...salut » passe entre mes lèvres. Je sais que parfois je pense de Suigestu qu'il est excentrique, lunatique, débile et profondément débile – oui, il y a bien deux « débiles » – et je croyais naïvement que plus rien ne m'étonnerait venant de lui. Je me suis fourvoyé. Je plaque ma paume contre mon front et l'interroge d'une voix basse :

- Suigestu, pourquoi portes-tu une jupe ? Et c'est quoi ce gros sac que tu traînes derrière toi ?

- C'est une jupe écossaise, dit-il en bombant le torse, les hommes en mettent tu sais ?

- Oui...,en Écosse, marmonne Neji en se retenant de rire.

- Et ça, continue Suigestu en me montrant son sac qui doit être sur le point d'exploser tant il est plein, c'est un costume que je porterai ce soir au club.

- Ah..., parce que t'es pas déguisé là ? Réplique Neji en pouffant.

Suigestu lui lance un regard noir et place son énorme fardeau sous notre bureau sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Neji est plié de rire, je peux presque sentir sa table trembler. Au moins, il a oublié ma petite remarque déplacée de tout à l'heure. Je m'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise et tourne légèrement la tête vers mon voisin qui s'est plongé dans un profond mutisme. Mutisme qui se traduit par : « Je te boude, tu n'existes plus pour moi ». Pauvre Neji, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend. Aux yeux de Suigestu, il va devenir aussi transparent qu'un fantôme durant toute la journée. Je ferme les yeux tout en posant mes coudes sur mon bureau. Je me demande si l'attitude de Suigestu n'a pas un lien avec son étrange comportement de ces derniers temps. Mais alors, pourquoi une jupe ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. En quoi être en jupe a t-il un lien avec ses crispations en présence de Gaara ? C'est ridicule. Je mets mon menton sur mes mains jointes, observe Suigestu et le tissu rouge à carreaux autour de sa taille mince. Je fais une grimace alors que la pensée qu'il n'ait rien en dessous me traverse l'esprit. Je ne préfère pas vérifier.

Je cesse ma petite inspection quand je croise deux autres yeux noirs. Ce sont ceux d'un garçon assis à côté de notre table. Il détourne le regard à l'instant même où je le prends sur le fait et se met à rire avec son voisin. Je fais un peu le tour de la classe et remarque avec une certaine gêne que tous nos camarades ont le visage tourné vers Suigestu et son accoutrement peu commune. Je vois aussi des sourires et entends quelques petites moqueries à son égard ici et là. L'envie de cacher ses jambes avec mon manteau me saisit. Mais si je le fais, cette situation risque d'empirer. Et Suigestu ne comprendra pas non plus mon geste. Il n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Je trouve que c'est une qualité. Pourtant je dois avouer que parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion. Enfin, cela a eu au moins le mérite de me faire oublier mes soucis pendant quelques instants.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui a été particulièrement calme. Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'absence de Shinta. En voyant la tenue de Suigestu, Shikamaru en a perdu sa capacité de raisonner et s'est mis à confondre dessert et plat principal. C'était plutôt drôle à voir. Neji en a même profité pour ajouter de la vinaigrette en sachet dans son verre d'eau. Ce qui a provoqué une telle toux que j'ai dû taper le dos de ce pauvre Shikamaru pendant au moins cinq minutes. Au loin, je voyais aussi Shinta, le garçon appelé Juugo et d'autres garçons du club de taekwondo à une table un peu plus au fond. Il ne semblait pas participer beaucoup à la conversation et piquait dans son assiette sans avoir un réel appétit. J'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur et ai eu envie d'aller le chercher et de l'obliger à s'asseoir avec nous. Ce qui ne mènerait à rien, évidemment. Je lève les yeux vers les chênes centenaires et observe leurs longues branches s'entremêler. Suigestu semble avoir du mal à avancer avec son gros sac de sport qui frappe ses genoux à chaque pas. Je saisis une lanière pour l'aider et pour nous permettre d'arriver un peu plus vite.<p>

La nuit est déjà tombée. Je ne parviens pas à voir les étoiles, ce qui m'attriste un peu. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment des Arts dont la lumière qui s'échappe du hall et des fenêtres nous sert de guide. Suigestu me fait signe qu'on doit d'abord passer par les toilettes. Je le regarde avec un air blasé. Il veut sans doute enfiler son costume avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'auditorium. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'instant même où je franchis le seuil du hall. Je vais enfin revoir Naruto. Hier midi – comme tous les lundis – sa classe finit un peu plus tôt et il est rare que je le croise. Mais après ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais lui dire. Après tout, je l'ai quand même traité de « pauvre con ». Je me suis emporté à cause de ses propos sans queue ni tête. J'avais donc une raison. Non, peu importe la raison, je n'avais pas à l'insulter. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille encore. Même si je ne suis pas certain de l'origine de sa colère. Va t-il m'ignorer comme il le faisait ces dernières semaines ? Je serre les poings tandis que nous prenons les escaliers menant au premier étage, là où se situent les toilettes. Je ne dois pas faiblir. Naruto a été le premier à me reprocher quelque chose et à me crier dessus. C'est à lui de se faire pardonner. Et s'il passe à côté de moi sans me voir ? Mon estomac se tord et mes genoux se mettent à trembler. Je l'avoue. J'angoisse à la simple idée qu'il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention.

Quand nous arrivons, Suigestu me dit d'attendre et part se changer dans une cabine. Je lâche un petit rire lorsque son énorme sac se coince dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon ami finit par sortir tout en fulminant contre les architectes qui ne sont même pas capables de concevoir des cabines à une taille adaptée, et se dirige vers celle pour handicapés.

- Là où est ta place, dis-je en m'esclaffant.

- Je t'emmerde.

Je me plante devant un miroir et observe mon reflet quelques secondes. Je suis coiffé n'importe comment, comme d'habitude. Je passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux afin de discipliner mes mèches. En vain. Je soupire. Quelque part ça m'embête que Naruto me voit avec une telle dégaine. Je tente tant bien que mal de lisser ma tignasse pendant encore trois bonnes minutes. Sans aucun résultat. Je baisse les yeux vers le creux du lavabo. Les mots de Naruto me reviennent en mémoire : « _C'était quoi ça avec Shinta ?_ ». J'ai beau retourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que cette colère que j'ai lu dans ses yeux bleus voulait dire. J'ai bien une hypothèse. Mais elle est tellement improbable que je ne préfère pas m'y fier. Soudain, le battant de la cabine où était Suigestu s'ouvre à la volée tandis qu'un tonitruant : « TADAAM ! » résonne entre les murs blancs. J'écarquille les yeux tout en posant une main sur mon cœur. J'ai cru une seconde que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. La bouche grande ouverte, je fixe le costume de lapin de cet attardé mental. Une énorme tenue qui le recouvre de la tête au pied. On dirait le genre de déguisement qu'ont les animateurs dans les parcs d'attractions. Ceux avec une grosse tête en mousse et un corps animal tout aussi lourd à porter. J'entends la voix sourde de Suigestu passée à travers une ouverture ridiculement petite au niveau de la bouche de l'immense bestiole.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie..., je réponds avec un air faussement terrifié.

Il retire sa tête et me fait le coup du lapin décapité en dissimulant son visage dans le large buste du costume.

- Et là ?

- Imbécile.

Il éclate de rire et tout en tendant les bras hurle un : « Je vais te maaaaanger ! ». Je le repousse comme je peux. Et, alors qu'il se penche avec difficulté pour ramasser sa tête en mousse, je lui demande avec curiosité :

- C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Pourquoi tu te ramènes avec un truc pareil ?

Le crâne du lapin sous le bras, il me fixe avec un air profondément sérieux. Ce qui contraste fortement avec son déguisement grotesque. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire. Il fait un pas vers moi et m'avoue d'une voix basse :

- C'est Gaara.

- Hein ?

Je me fige et le toise, décontenancé.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je vois les oreilles de Suigestu rougir avec effarement. Il se gratte la nuque avec sa main libre pour se donner une contenance.

- Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis confessé à Gaara.

- Par « confesser », tu veux dire...

Il pousse un profond soupire agacé et marmonne un : « que je l'aime, évidemment » embarrassé. Je fais les yeux ronds. Je n'étais même pas au courant de ça. Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Est-ce que ça explique pourquoi il agissait aussi bizarrement quand Gaara était dans les parages ? Il aurait pu me le dire. Quand je pense que quand il est question de Naruto, il semble toujours tout savoir avant moi. Le pire c'est qu'il s'est déclaré alors que moi-même je n'ose pas le faire. Je me sens nul d'un coup. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer chez ce psychopathe ?

- Et ne me demande pas ce que je peux lui trouver, d'accord ? M'avertit Suigestu en pointant un doigt vers moi, moi-même j'ai encore des doutes, ajoute t-il en détournant le regard.

Ah, flûte.

- D'accord, mais...en quoi ça explique...euh...ça ? Le questionné-je en montrant la grosse tête de lapin.

- C'est...un défi.

- ...quoi ?

- Au début, je l'ai envoyé chier. Il était hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil, même par amour. J'ai ma fierté, tu comprends ?

J'opine lentement de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. Il pose le gros machin en mousse sur le sol carrelé en pestant contre son poids et s'assied dessus. Il continue tout en tripotant une des grandes oreilles blanches :

- Après que je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, il m'a regardé froidement pendant un long moment. Et là il m'a sortit un truc du genre : « Le chemin qui mène à moi est semé d'embûches. Si tu veux me conquérir, il va te falloir plus que des mots ». Et depuis, il me donne un défi à relever par jour.

- Oh...c'est pour ça que tu te figeais à chaque fois que tu le voyais.

- Ouaih, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai porté une jupe et ce costume ridicule que j'ai acheté par internet.

- T'as tu temps à perdre..., dis-je en riant.

- Non, j'ai un cœur de pierre à conquérir, rétorque t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Au tout début, je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais des regrets et plus je l'aimais. Alors tant pis si tout le monde se fout de ma gueule, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Ah, tout s'explique. Je lui souris tendrement et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans un petit silence réconfortant. Quand soudain je réalise :

- Mais alors toi aussi t'es gay ?

- T'es con !

Il part dans un grand fou rire, se relève et m'ordonne de le suivre. Nous sortons des toilettes et il remet sa tête avec un peu de mal. Je l'aide à monter les escaliers et à se diriger dans le couloir à cause de son manque de visibilité. J'avoue prendre un malin plaisir à le laisser se cogner contre les murs. Arrivés près de la grande porte qui mène à l'auditorium, je l'abandonne au milieu du long couloir et entre seul dans la grande salle sans écouter les protestations et les injures de Suigestu à mon encontre. C'est fou à quel point j'adore l'embêter. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il aurait dû me dire pour Gaara et ses défis. Je ris en entendant un grand bruit, celui que font des objets particulièrement lourds lorsqu'ils tombent au sol. J'allais y jeter un coup d'œil, voulant voir comment cet abrutit allait faire pour se relever, quand soudain un bras me bloque la porte. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me fige instantanément, reconnaissant sans mal la peau tannée de Naruto.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Me questionne t-il d'un ton amusé.

Toujours dos à lui, je murmure un : « rien d'important » d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Je déglutis tout en tournant lentement la tête vers lui. Mes angoisses reviennent tordre mon estomac et vont jusqu'à faire couler de la sueur froide sur ma peau. Mais elles s'envolent à l'instant même où je vois son beau visage. Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Au contraire, au moment même où mes yeux croisent les siens, il m'adresse un de ses magnifique sourire dont il a le secret. Je baisse les yeux. Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé samedi ? Est-ce qu'il va aussi faire comme si la vidéo – celle où je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pendant qu'il dormait – n'existait pas ? Ce serait le pire. Je préférais presque qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il m'engueule de nouveau. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'une énorme boule bloque ma gorge. Je ne comprends moi-même pas pourquoi je souhaiterais tant qu'il n'agisse pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être parce que je ressens ça comme une forme de rejet. J'écarquille les yeux à cette pensée. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'éprouverait Shinta si je lui demandais que l'on redevienne ami ? D'oublier son « Je t'aime » et d'agir comme nous l'avons toujours fait ? Je ne veux pas. Ce serait cent fois plus cruel que d'être ignorer. Soudain une main passe devant mes yeux :

- Hé ho ! Reviens de ta planète, Sasuke.

Je lève la tête vers lui tout en m'adossant à la porte. Une. Deux. Trois secondes qui me paraissent des heures s'écoulent tandis que son sourire s'affaisse et qu'il plonge ses iris bleus dans les miens bien plus sombres. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'il l'entende. Tous mes membres s'engourdissent et je peine à ne pas respirer de manière trop erratique. Un pique de chaleur me saisit au niveau du bas-ventre quand je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, la pulpe rose de sa lèvre blanchit à cause de la pression de ses dents tout aussi blanches. Il retire sa main de la porte et se redresse tout en soupirant. Je le fixe sans rien dire, sentant aisément qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose. J'ai un mouvement de recul et ma tête heurte le bois de la porte derrière moi. Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille vraiment-

- Je suis désolé...pour ce que je t'ai dis samedi.

- ...hein ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit de te...crier dessus comme ça.

Je n'en reviens pas. Il s'excuse vraiment. Un profond soulagement me gagne et détend mes muscles un à un.

- Tu ne me détestes pas alors ? Je lui demande sans oser y croire.

Ses yeux bleus s'étrécissent. Et tout d'un coup, il me prend par les épaules. Je fais une petite grimace à l'idée que je l'ai encore énervé.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi...qui ai agis comme un con. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien !

- Et...la vidéo ? T-t-tu m'en veux pas pour ça ? Bafouillé-je en baissant la tête tant j'ai honte de moi en y repensant.

Je l'entends se racler la gorge et marmonner un : « Non..., j'ai trouvé ça mignon ». Mes joues deviennent cramoisis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. Je sens ses mains chaudes glisser le long de mes bras, si bien que je suis pris de violents frissons à chaque endroit de ma peau qu'il a pu toucher. J'ai d'autres questions à lui poser. En fait, j'en ai des tonnes. Mais je ne trouve pas la force de formuler un seul son. Doucement il vient attraper mon menton avec deux de ses longs doigts fins. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Suigestu – toujours avec son costume de lapin-de-la-mort-qui-tue – apparaît avec ses gros sabots et hurle un : « AAAH ! J'AI REUSSI ! » qui fait sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auditorium. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve contre le torse de Naruto qui me serre dans ses bras en criant :

- AH ! UN MONSTRE !

L'oreille collée contre sa poitrine, j'entends son cœur battre à vive allure à cause de la surprise et de la peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête ! Je ris intérieurement tout en sentant l'odeur de son pull mêlée à celle de sa peau. C'est la même que celle de son écharpe orangé. Je ferme les yeux et ose poser une main sur le bas de son ventre qui se remplis d'air puis se vide, se remplis et se vide à nouveau. Ce corps vit sous mes doigts et c'est un délice. Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir là tout de suite. Je me sens tout petit dans ses bras. Je prends conscience de la différence de carrure entre nous. A travers le tissus de son pull, je peux deviner les muscles qui sculptent son corps alors que moi, du haut de mes quinze ans je suis aussi frêle qu'une fille. J'ai l'impression que s'il le voulait il pourrait me casser en deux. Pourtant je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis à ma place. Je souris contre son torse. Sa chaleur réchauffe chaque partie de mon corps. Ma nuque frissonne quand sa main la caresse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le rêve s'achève quand il s'éloigne de moi en balbutiant des excuses. Je redescends très lentement sur Terre. C'est la première fois que Naruto m'enlace. Je me rappelle m'être demandé ce que je ressentirais si ça m'arrivait. Ce n'était pas la même sensation avec Shinta. Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je cherchais désespérément à le consoler, à amoindrir sa peine. J'ai pensé que je devais le faire, au moins une fois, pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec Naruto. Il l'a fait de manière imprévisible et pour une raison enfantine. Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier pour agir de la sorte. C'est naturel. Oui, voilà, c'est complètement naturel comme s'il n'existait pas d'autres bras pour m'enlacer.

La voix de Suigestu me ramène brutalement à la dure réalité tandis qu'il râle contre Naruto, vexé d'avoir été pris pour un monstre. Les fossettes de Naruto se creusent et un large sourire taquin prend place sur son visage :

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à adopter un style vestimentaire qui colle à ta personnalité Suigestu ?

- C'est qui le trouillard qui hurlait au monstre comme un gosse de deux ans il n'y a pas une minute ?

- J-j'aime pas ça, c'est tout ! J'ai le droit non ?

- Et c'est en terminal..., la réputation de notre illustre école va en prendre un coup.

- La ferme ! Bugs Bunny ! Vocifère Naruto.

- De quoi je me mêle Raiponce ? Réplique Suigestu sur le même ton.

- T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?

- Et toi ? T'as quelque chose contre les lapins ?

Je décide de séparer ces deux idiots, sinon ça n'en finira jamais. Je pousse Naruto vers la scène et lève les yeux au ciel en les voyant se tirer la langue. Sakura nous rejoint avec sa fameuse ride du lion au front. Elle commence par nous sermonner en nous rappelant que c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël et que nous n'avons pas le temps pour nous amuser. Elle me rappelle aussi à l'ordre en me demandant si j'ai appris ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de mon texte. Prudemment, je lui réponds que je connais au moins la première phrase. Et je récolte une violente tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Promets-moi de t'y mettre pendant les vacances, Sasuke, me supplie t-elle avec ses yeux verts brillants.

- P-promis.

J'ai bien envie de lever la main gauche. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle revient ensuite vers Naruto. Je n'écoute pas et remarque que Suigestu a disparu. Je le cherche un peu du regard et me rends compte que Gaara aussi n'est pas présent. Je souris malicieusement. J'espère sincèrement que ça se passera au mieux pour mon ami. Après tous les efforts qu'il y a mis. En même temps, je doute que cela suffise pour le rouquin. D'ailleurs, ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié cette histoire de défi. C'est bien le genre de Gaara d'inventer un truc pareil. Pauvre Suigestu. Il est tombé amoureux d'un sacré phénomène. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en faire que déjà Sakura me tire par le bras et m'entraîne derrière la scène. Naruto nous suit sans dire un mot, les mains dans les poches. Ses grandes mains qui m'ont enlacé il y a quelques minutes. Leur chaleur ne m'a toujours pas quitté.

Sakura referme la porte de la loge sur nous. Elle est située derrière à droite de la scène, la porte est peinte en noire tout comme le mur, ce qui donne l'impression d'être dans un endroit secret. Comme les pièces secrètes d'un grand château. Je ne suis encore jamais venu ici. Je me mets à fouiner autour de moi poussé par ma curiosité maladive. Je constate que c'est un véritable foutoir. Dans les coins, sont entreposées plusieurs vieilles valises dont les contenus – des déguisements ou vêtements en tout genre – débordent. Certaines sont même complètement ouvertes. Un grand paravent, avec pour motif de magnifiques branches de cerisier en fleur, coupe la pièce en deux. Sur le mur de droite sont alignés trois larges miroirs, posés eux-mêmes sur une longue table en bois. Là se trouve étalé un nécessaire de couture, des aiguilles, un mètre, divers tissus et fils de toutes épaisseurs et de toutes couleurs. Ino est assise sur l'une des chaise et semble nous attendre patiemment. Elle m'adresse un grand sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et se fige quand elle voit Naruto à côté de moi. Elle le pointe du doigt en demandant d'un ton acerbe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- Tu vas prendre leurs tailles en même temps, ça sera fait, explique Sakura en poussant les grosses valises vers le mur pour faire de la place.

Ino fait la moue et bougonne un : « Mais je voulais être seule avec Sasuke moi ! » faussement irrité.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, dit Naruto en plissant les yeux.

- Oh ? Jaloux ?

Ses joues rosissent joliment. Et, tandis qu'il marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible, Ino s'approche de moi, son mètre à la main. Avec un air carnassier, elle me tire par la ceinture et se met à genoux face à moi. Je rougis jusqu'à devenir une tomate ambulante. J'entends vaguement Naruto derrière moi s'énerver contre elle. Mais elle se contente de rire avec insouciance et entoure ma taille de ses bras blancs, déroulant le mètre de son rouleau. Une petite seconde passe. Puis sans crier gare, elle se relève en s'exclamant :

- Je le savais ! Un petit trente-quatre !

Ma respiration se coupe d'un coup. Vexé comme jamais, je fronce les sourcils et lui demande de revérifier.

- Pas la peine, Sasuke. Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis débutante ?

Je me secoue la tête, en proie à un profond malaise. Je serre les poings et ne dis plus rien. Je peux pas croire que je ne fasse pas plus que du trente-quatre. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle annonce ça devant Naruto. Je suis terriblement embarrassé. Il va se moquer de moi c'est certain. Ino continue sans se préoccuper de ce que je peux bien penser. Elle coince le bout du mètre avec son pied et le tire vers le haut jusqu'au haut de mon crâne.

- Et un mètre soixante !

- C'est pas vrai ! Crié-je, désespéré.

- Ben quoi ? Oh...tu complexes, c'est ça ?

Elle me sourit d'un air mutin :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais des tas de mecs qui ne se mettent à grandir qu'après quinze ans. Tiens, regarde-le lui ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Naruto.

Ce dernier fait un pas en arrière en grimaçant. Il fait un « X » avec ses bras comme pour lui dire de se taire. Mais elle s'en contrefiche et ajoute :

- Quand il était en seconde et que personne ne connaissait encore son prénom, on le surnommait « pousse de soja »*, hein ? Pousse de radis ?

- C'est pousse de soja, crétine...

- Ah, la belle époque. Mais maintenant il est devenu tellement grand qu'on a dû l'appeler par son prénom, c'est triste.

Je fixe Naruto avec avidité et l'imagine avec trente centimètres de moins. Je crois qu'il a deviné ce que je voulais faire. Je me pince les lèvres lorsque je croise son regard mi-agacé mi-amusé.

- N'essaye même pas, dit-il en passant sa grande main dans mes cheveux.

Je me débats en riant et me retrouve prisonnier sous son bras. Naruto est un magicien qui parvient à me faire oublier tous mes problèmes et fait disparaître mes angoisses. Je me sens si bien avec lui que j'ai toujours l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Il me rend la liberté quand c'est à son tour de se faire mesurer. J'observe attentivement Ino toucher ses hanches, ses épaules et ses beaux cheveux blonds. Je serre les dents en les voyant se taquiner. Le sentiment de bien-être s'évanouit petit à petit et la jalousie prédomine. J'ai hâte qu'elle finisse pour qu'il me revienne.

* * *

><p>Sakura nous a ordonné de ranger les malles et de ramasser les accessoires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce adjacente à la loge. Car juste avant d'accéder à la scène, se trouve une sorte de petit couloir exiguë où devront attendre les acteurs avant de faire leur entrée dans la pièce. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Naruto s'est mis à me poursuivre avec une grande fourche en carton qu'il a dû trouver dans tout ce grand capharnaüm. Je suis tellement essoufflé et fatigué que j'ai dû me cacher derrière les grands rideaux noirs qui font office de fond pour la scène. Ce type va me tuer un jour. Il ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée. Je souris, ravi. Mon corps est si léger que je pourrais m'envoler. Je décide de bouger pour le rejoindre. J'arrive tranquillement dans la petite salle avant la loge et écarquille soudain les yeux. Le temps s'est arrêté. Paralysé, je vois Suigestu, toujours dans son costume de lapin, les yeux fermés et Gaara penché vers lui. Ses lèvres pâles pressées contre le front de mon ami.<p>

* * *

><p>*pousse de soja : j'avoue, j'ai regardé <em> D Gray-Man<em> il n'y a pas longtemps, ça doit venir de là.

...euh...est-ce que ça allait ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il manque un petit truc...O.O Ça me fait peur ! Bon, j'avoue, je me suis marrée à l'écrire celui-là. Mais la tension est toujours là...et je ne suis pas sûre de moi...euh...vous en pensez quoi ?

Reviews ?


	13. Roméo au milieu de la foule

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (oui je sais, je me répète...). Voici la suite de la suite ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>JULIETTE – <em>Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Je l'ai vu trop tôt pour le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré !<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Roméo au milieu de la foule<p>

* * *

><p>Je soupire pour la énième fois de la matinée. Maman vogue de chambre en chambre pour vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié et ajoute parfois quelques linges dans nos valises. Itachi ne cesse de lui répéter que tout est en ordre et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Je crois que de nous tous, elle est la plus anxieuse. Ce sera la première fois que la famille Uchiha au grand complet participera à un événement de cette envergure. Le Bal de Noël. Je me souviens avoir fait les boutiques avec Maman pour préparer cette grande occasion, il y a de cela trois mois. J'ai les mains moites à la simple idée de me retrouver au milieu de toutes ces célébrités, ces politiciens et ces grands PDG. A cause de mes camarades de classe et même du lycée en général, j'ai eu une vague idée de la façon avec laquelle ils ont tendance à regarder les nouveaux riches. J'avoue avoir très peur de les croiser et de devoir leur parler. Je m'assis sur ma couette et tire mes converses de dessous mon lit. Itachi m'a assuré que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée. Ses paroles se sont avérées être un calmant très efficace et je me suis sentis beaucoup moins stressé. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle et de faire tout ce qu'il me dit afin de ne pas me ridiculiser.<p>

Je finis de faire mes lacets. A l'instar de Maman, mon père semble être plutôt calme. Je suppose que cette soirée est extrêmement importante pour l'entreprise et qu'il s'y est préparé depuis plus longtemps que nous. Il nous a expliqué que c'était un très grand honneur d'être convié à ce genre de mondanité et que cela signifiait que les autres présidents de compagnie comme la nôtre nous reconnaissaient en tant que concurrent ou potentiel allié. Je ferme ma valise, la descend de mon matelas et la fais rouler jusque dans le couloir. J'ai un peu de mal avec toutes ces histoires de « relation d'intérêt » ou de « l'importance de se faire des amis hauts placés ». Je préfère laisser ça à mon frère et observer. D'ailleurs c'est dans ces moments-là où j'envie le moins Itachi. Mon père ne pouvait pas mieux trouver comme successeur et je jalouse de moins en moins cette position. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que cette place n'était pas la mienne et que j'ai été stupide d'en vouloir à mon père de l'avoir confié à mon frère.

Je descends les escaliers avec ma grosse valise sous le bras et attends tranquillement sur le canapé avec Papa. Ce dernier lit le journal tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa montre. En me voyant arriver, il m'adresse un petit sourire et me demande si je suis prêt. J'acquiesce sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me conseille de prendre un sac à part et de prévoir un livre ou une console de jeux. Je me lève alors et remonte dans ma chambre. Nous allons à la capitale en train. Donc le voyage va durer quatre à cinq heures grand maximum, ce qui va être la partie la plus ennuyeuse. Itachi m'a dit que nous allions déjeuner dans un wagon restaurant et que nous arriverions assez tôt pour enfiler nos costumes, attendre Maman qui va prendre un temps fou pour se maquiller et se coiffer et prendre un taxi en direction de la salle de réception.

Je trouve un sac, y enfouis un bouquin quelconque et après quelques hésitations y ajoute aussi le manuscrit de _Roméo et Juliette_. J'ai promis à Sakura d'apprendre mon texte. Je baisse les yeux, résigné. Mon regard tombe alors sur une enveloppe rouge que j'ai négligemment laissé sur mon bureau. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour le premier de l'an. Une soirée déguisée que Sakura organise chez elle. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter d'y aller. Évidemment, Suigestu et les autres sont invités, ainsi que tout le club de théâtre. Mais il s'y trouvera probablement aussi beaucoup de gens que je connaîtrais pas. Et c'est ce que je redoute. Tout d'un coup, Maman frappe à ma porte et, tout en me toisant de haut en bas, pousse un profond soupire exaspéré. Elle déclare enfin, les poings sur les hanches :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, mon poussin ?

Je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi elle fait allusion et tourne un peu sur moi-même pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de tâche ou d'accroc sur mon sweat-shirt et mon jean. Après ma petite inspection, je hausse les épaules et marmonne un : « ben quoi ? » déconcerté.

- Tu pourrais t'habiller de manière un peu plus...sophistiquée, non ?

- Maman..., ce n'est que le temps du trajet. Je ne pense pas qu'on portera une très grande attention à mes vêtements dans le train.

- Oui, mais...c'est dommage de ne pas faire plus ressortir ta beauté, mon ange, dit-elle d'un air dépité.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne l'écoute pas plus longtemps. Je me demande bien de quelle beauté elle parle. Sans que je n'ai le temps d'esquisser un geste pour sortir, elle saisit mon sac et vérifie ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle sourit en voyant le nom de la pièce inscrite sur la première page du manuscrit.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quel rôle tu allais jouer...

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine tandis que Maman me fixe avec malice. J'avais complètement oublié de lui en parler. Je fais la grimace et tente d'éluder la question. Mais elle m'attrape par le bras et insiste du regard. Un silence très embarrassant plane autour de nous. Quand soudain, Itachi fait légèrement grincer la porte et nous annonce qu'il est temps de partir. Je crie un : « Oui ! On arrive ! » soulagé et m'élance vers mon sauveur qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Si je lui dis que je joue Juliette, Maman va me demander qui joue Roméo et comme je ne voudrais pas lui répondre, elle va me harceler pendant des heures jusqu'au moment où je vais craquer et lui avouerais qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Ce qui déclenchera une hystérie que je ne pourrais pas contrôler et qui elle aussi durera des heures. Oui, Maman est très prévisible. Mais dans des situations comme celle-là, c'est loin d'être un défaut à mes yeux.

* * *

><p>J'observe le paysage défiler et oublie d'ouvrir mon livre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé de peur d'avoir mal au ventre à cause du transport. J'ai mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et plonge dans mes réflexions. Je repense à Shinta qui ne m'a même pas dit « au revoir » ou « bonne vacances » vendredi soir. Mon cœur se serre. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de le ramener parmi nous. Surtout que je vois très bien qu'il n'est pas réellement à l'aise avec les autres membres de son club qui, pour certains, sont plus âgés que lui. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Naruto de présenter des excuses ? Non, il ne voudra jamais. Surtout que c'est Shinta qui a été le premier à frapper. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers mon père qui est assis en face de moi. Il semble être complètement pris par son roman. Je souris paresseusement avant de revenir à ma contemplation du ciel. Shinta n'est pas le seul qui m'inquiète. Les défis de Suigestu sont devenus de plus en plus difficile à mesure que la semaine passait. L'autre jour, il a dû effectuer un salto arrière devant témoin. Gaara n'était pas présent. Bien entendu, mon ami est loin d'être un sportif. Cet imbécile a donc bien failli se casser le dos à force de faire de ridicules roulades arrières. Et inutile de dire que Neji était tellement exploser de rire qu'il a lui aussi finit écrouler sur le tatami du gymnase. Pourtant, quand Gaara a vu le petit film que j'ai été obligé de faire, j'ai cru rêver en le surprenant en train de pouffer. Je me demande ce qu'il a vraiment l'intention de faire avec Suigestu. J'ai peur qu'il ne se sert de lui juste pour passer le temps. Mais quand j'ai fait part de mes doutes à mon ami, il m'a affirmé que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Car à chaque épreuve surmontée, il recevait une petite « récompense » qui, pour lui, était une preuve irréfutable de l'honnêteté du psychopathe. Et cette « récompense » se résumait à un petit bisou sur le front ou sur une joue. Ce qui me rappelle ce fameux soir où j'ai surpris Gaara l'embrasser. Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi en penser.<p>

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Le train est pris d'une petite secousse. Je regarde l'heure sur la grosse montre de mon père, même si elle est à l'envers et constate que la moitié du voyage a déjà été fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à la capitale. L'année dernière, à la même période, nous avons fait le tour du grand marché de Noël. Je me souviens des illuminations colorées et des chants traditionnelles qui résonnaient dans les rues. Il y avait un monde fou. J'imagine que l'ambiance ne sera pas la même au Bal. Je n'aime pas la foule en général. Mais si je devais choisir, je crois que je préférerais me perdre en pleine rue. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Itachi qui se trouve juste à côté de moi. Il a les yeux fermés, les bras croisés et penche dangereusement vers moi. Une autre secousse et sa tête tombe lentement sur mon épaule. Cet imbécile a encore dû jouer à la console toute la nuit ou a regardé des films interdits aux mineurs. Et c'est ça le successeur de l'entreprise familiale ? Quel grand gamin ! Je repousse une mèche de cheveux qui semble le gêner et sort finalement le manuscrit de _Roméo et Juliette_ de mon sac sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas le réveiller. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'apprendre maintenant. Le Bal de ce soir me préoccupe beaucoup trop pour que je parvienne à me concentrer sur mes répliques. Je me demande si je vais croiser quelqu'un que je connais. Neji, peut-être ? Son oncle est député après tout.

Je me secoue la tête et tente de ne plus y penser. Je réfléchis beaucoup trop. Ça ne sert à rien d'angoisser maintenant. J'inspire profondément et décide de me plonger une bonne fois pour toute dans la tragédie de Roméo et Juliette. Je repense alors à Naruto. Naruto et ses sourires. Naruto et ses yeux bleus. Il m'a particulièrement bien traité les derniers jours avant les vacances. Je suis devenu un ami à part entière pour lui. Mais c'est plus que suffisant pour moi. Et plus je le fréquente, plus je l'aime. Il est idiot, impulsif et rit de tout et de rien. Ses défauts, ses qualités, je les aime tous. Parfois il m'arrivait de le fixer durant le trajet qui nous menait au lycée, d'avoir envie de le dévorer. J'ai été très imprudent car il aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Le pire c'est que j'ai eu aussi le sentiment d'être épié. Et je me demandais bien des fois ce que Naruto pensait réellement de moi. Il avait sans arrêt l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait me dire quelque chose, sans oser pour autant prendre la parole. Je pose un doigt sur le coin de ma bouche. Jeudi soir, une de mes mèches de cheveux s'était coincé entre mes lèvres. Il les a repoussé doucement, touchant du bout des doigts la pulpe de ma peau. Cet endroit me brûle encore.

Je sors de la voiture après Itachi et fais les yeux ronds. Une immense bâtisse flambant neuve se dresse fièrement devant nous. On dirait un temple grec avec ses grandes colonnes blanches et sculptées avec minutie, ses larges escaliers qui n'ont pas la moindre trace de pas et sa grande entrée vitrée. Je déglutis et me laisse entraîner par mon grand frère qui rit devant ma mine ahurie. Il m'explique que c'est l'hôtel dans lequel nous allons loger durant notre séjour. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai passé une nuit chez Neji Hyuuga. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à autant de luxe. Un jeune homme habillé en uniforme vient prendre nos bagages et nous emmène jusque dans nos chambres. Mon père n'a vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Je le vois sourire tandis qu'il regarde Maman en train de s'extasier devant la largeur extravagante de la baignoire de la salle de bain. Je fais un peu le tour et découvre enfin ma chambre. Elle est bien plus grande que la mienne. Les draps du lit n'ont pas un seul pli. La poussière a été faite même sous les meubles. Et le parquet est tellement bien ciré que je manque de glisser. Si Suigestu était là, je suis sûre qu'il en aurait profiter pour faire de la patinoire en chaussettes. Je ris tout seul en imaginant la scène et commence tranquillement à m'installer. Précautionneusement, je sors mon costume de ma valise, l'étale sur mon lit et inspire un grand coup. Maman a passé près de deux heures à me choisir ma tenue ainsi que celle d'Itachi. En vérité, ça a été plus simple de trouver celui de mon grand frère car il est grand, large d'épaule et a un visage fin. Même affublé d'un déguisement de clown, toutes les femmes le trouveraient séduisant. Contrairement à lui, je suis plus difficile à habiller à cause de ma frêle carrure. Je touche du bout des doigts le tissu neuf de ma veste. Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'un nigaud, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins le reste de ma famille dans le salon. Itachi, en voyant que je tiens encore ma cravate dans la main, vient vers moi. Il relève mon col en souriant et entreprend d'ajuster ma tenue comme il le faut. Papa arrive derrière nous tout en mettant ses boutons de manchettes. Il m'adresse un « ça va aller ? » soucieux. J'opine simplement de la tête et le suit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain, là où se prépare Maman. Itachi époussette mes épaules, replace une mèche derrière mon oreille droite et me rappelle de ne pas le quitter d'un millimètre. Je le repousse gentiment et me fige brusquement. Itachi se retourne et m'imite. Maman est resplendissante. Elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain et sourit. Elle porte une simple robe noire qui lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon et deux baguettes de bois vernis font tenir sa coiffure. Quand je la vois ainsi, je me rends compte à quel point elle est une belle femme. Elle prend le bras de mon père en rougissant un peu. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et nous fait signe qu'il est l'heure de partir.

Nous descendons pour prendre un autre taxi. Dans le couloir qui mène à l'ascenseur, nous croisons plusieurs autres personnes qui sont elles aussi sur leur trente et un. Mon père serre quelques mains et échange des banalités avec ces inconnus. Je lance un regard à Itachi qui n'hésite pas pour se joindre à eux. Je me fais alors tout petit dans la cabine métallique et me rapproche un peu de Maman. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, elle me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne lentement vers la sortie de l'hôtel, Papa et Itachi sur nos talons. Là, plusieurs voitures noires attendent en bas des marches. L'un des chauffeur présent sort et ouvre la porte arrière en s'inclinant. Je déglutis en sentant ma gorge devenir atrocement sèche et pénètre le premier dans le taxi. Je sens mes mains trembler sur mes genoux. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. C'est comme si j'allais entrer dans un nouveau monde dont je ne sais absolument rien. Un endroit perdu dans la jungle où des prédateurs sans pitié et affamés m'attendaient pour me tendre une embuscade et me dévorer. Je suis pris de frissons et tente de me calmer du mieux que je peux. Mais le trajet est trop court et une pique d'angoisse me prend aux tripes au moment où la voiture s'arrête. Je crois rêver en voyant des photographes et des journalistes derrière de larges barrières. Des hommes en costard noirs piétinent le terrain tout en surveillant attentivement les environs. Papa est le premier à sortir de la voiture, suivit de Maman qui saisit sa main avec empressement. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir être rassuré. Je suis le dernier à mettre un pied sur le tapis rouge. Dans la précipitation, je manque de trébucher sur une marche, n'étant pas habitué à mes nouvelles chaussures. Je soupire de soulagement en remarquant que personne ne prête attention à moi.

Je reconnais certaines personnes célèbres qui parlent aux journalistes et les observe afin de mettre un nom sur leurs visages. Mais je me lasse très vite de ce jeu et continue de suivre ma famille sans m'arrêter. Mon cœur rate un battement quand nous entrons enfin dans la grande salle de réception. Des miroirs larges font office de murs et des lustres ocres pendent au dessus de nous. Après le temple grec, me voilà dans un château de la Renaissance. De longues tables sépare la pièce en deux et sont recouvertes de mets ou de petits fours raffinés qui semblent étinceler à la lumière. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers, plusieurs hommes et femmes sont déjà en train de discuter autour d'une flûte de champagne et font les piques assiettes. Mon père nous entraîne vers un groupe qui l'accueille à bras ouverts. Il nous présente ensuite et nous explique que ce sont ses collaborateurs et des partenaires de l'entreprise. Je ne me sens décidément pas à l'aise, surtout quand l'un d'eux commence à me questionner sur mes études et sur ce que j'aimerais faire après le lycée. J'ai bien envie de lui dire de s'occuper de ses illustres affaires et de me laisser tranquille. Mais ça ferait mauvais effet. Une sensation étrange et désagréable traverse mon corps et tombe dans mon estomac comme une balle de plomb. Les minutes passent et tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment est de prendre la fuite. Quand soudain, mon père cesse de rire – voilà encore un détail qui me donne l'impression que je suis passé dans une autre dimension – et se crispe en fixant un point loin devant lui. Itachi me saisit le bras et me conseille silencieusement de reculer. Je ne comprends pas et regarde dans la direction vers laquelle mon père est obstinément tourné.

Je me fige en voyant une tête blonde au milieu de vieilles personnes habillés de façon traditionnelle. Un groupe qui se démarque de tous les invités présents avec leurs somptueux kimonos noirs. Une seule femme se trouve avec eux, elle aussi vêtue d'un kimono sombre avec de fins motifs blancs. Pourtant, je ne m'attarde pas sur eux et fixe le jeune homme blond. Il est de dos et est le seul à porter un costume noir. Je fais un pas en avant tandis que ma respiration devient difficile. Je ne pensais pas le trouver ici. En fait, j'en ai rêvé. Mais je croyais cela impossible. Je tends imperceptiblement la main vers la silhouette et un sourire rehausse mes joues quand je le vois se retourner lentement.

Naruto.

Mes yeux s'étrécissent soudainement. Ce n'est pas lui. Il lui ressemble. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Je fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas, les bras le long du corps. La déception s'empare de moi et accentue mon malaise. Mon père tape sur l'épaule de mon grand frère et lui fait signe de l'écouter. Il montre l'étrange groupe du menton et dit d'une voix acerbe :

- Voici nos concurrents. Les _Namikaze_.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est...la famille de Naruto, non ? Je fixe un long moment le profil de mon géniteur. Son regard est froid et aussi noir que le fond d'un lac une nuit sans lune. Ses traits sont durs. Il serre les poings et tout son corps se raidit lentement. Il baisse légèrement le menton et bombe le torse. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai vu mon père aussi menaçant. Il y a eu bien des fois où je me faisais hurler dessus, où il me faisait tellement peur que je me cachais sous mon lit. Mais étant son fils, je ne faisais l'objet que d'une sévérité modérée et parfois même, justifiée. Tout parent gronde un jour son enfant pour lui apprendre à bien se conduire et à ne pas se faire mal.

- Ce sont des vautours, déclare t-il en faisant une grimace dégoûtée, ils essayent de faire couler l'entreprise Uchiha depuis que nous avons réussi son expansion.

Il ricane d'un air méprisant. Itachi ne répond rien, ne fait aucun geste. Soudain, il saisit la manche de mon père et murmure un : « Ils viennent par ici » d'un ton presque angoissé, puis il ajoute : « Garde ton calme » en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants. J'observe leur échange sans dire un mot. Maman se pince les lèvres et semble être elle aussi sur le point de s'enfuir. La tension monte à mesure que les « vautours » volent vers nous. Le sang pulse dans mes veines et dans mon cerveau tandis que l'homme qui ressemble à Naruto avance lui aussi aux côtés de la vieille femme. Son visage est plus fin et ses yeux plus en amandes. Je jurerais qu'il s'agit de son père ou d'un grand frère beaucoup plus âgé. Maman m'attire près d'elle et nous restons un peu en retrait comme de simple observateurs.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs lui tend la main, un sourire hypocrite gravé sur son visage ridé.

- Quelle incroyable surprise, Monsieur Uchiha ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

Mon père accepte sa main à mon plus grand étonnement et répond sur le même ton :

- Moi non plus. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Ne dites pas cela ! Nous nous sommes quittés en très mauvais terme la dernière fois et je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser.

- Oh, et bien vos excuses sont acceptées. C'est Noël après tout.

- Exactement !

Ils rient de concert. De violents frissons parcourent mon dos. Leurs paroles malgré leurs connotations chaleureuses sonnent dans le vide. Elles sont creuses. D'un point de vue naïf, on pourrait les confondre avec de vieux amis qui se retrouvent par hasard après des années sans nouvelles. Mais je connais mon père. Et les propos qu'il a tenu en les apercevant il n'y a que quelques minutes confirme l'impression que j'ai en les voyant se parler.

Ils se _haïssent_.

Une haine dévastatrice qui transpire à travers leurs faux sourires. Et plus ils discutent ensemble, plus leur envie de sauter au cou de l'autre pour l'étrangler est évidente. Soudain, le regard du vieil homme s'arrête sur moi. Ses yeux bleus pâles m'analysent attentivement tant est si bien que j'ai le sentiment de passer au scanner. Son regard m'insupporte et j'émets le souhait de me transformer en souris pour m'échapper des griffes de ce rapace. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête et le désir de prendre mes jambes à mon cou est à son comble et devient même un besoin vital.

- Je présume que c'est votre fils cadet, dit-il en me désignant, c'est la première fois que je le vois.

- Oui, il s'appelle Sasuke.

- Adorable, déclare t-il avec un nouveau sourire froid.

« Adorable » ? Il se fiche de moi ? Je serre les dents et lui lance un regard noir qu'il ignore avec superbe, comme si je n'étais qu'un petit insecte insignifiant.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez vous aussi un fils de dix-sept ans, dit mon père en se tournant vers l'homme blond que j'ai malencontreusement pris pour Naruto, vous êtes pourtant si jeune, Minato...

- Oh et bien-, commence le dénommé Minato.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, le coupe le vieil homme avec empressement, en vérité il s'agit du fils de mon neveu, malheureusement mort dans un accident il y a trois ans. Le pauvre n'avait aucun intérêt pour la compagnie et est parti s'installer à l'étranger. A sa mort, nous avons décidé de prendre en charge son enfant. Une bien triste histoire, finit-il par ajouter en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

Est-ce qu'il parle...de Naruto ? Je tourne la tête vers l'homme blond qui n'a pas pu parler. Ce dernier a le visage baissé et paraît très contrarié. Il rumine intérieurement quelque chose, mais se contente de se taire. Mes membres s'engourdissent. Et le monde autour moi tangue comme le ferait un bateau sur une mer agitée. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe. Je ne savais rien de toutes ses rumeurs. En fait, je ne sais absolument rien de Naruto, seulement qu'il est l'héritier de la famille Namikaze et de son immense fortune. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir prêté une très grande attention à cela. Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens et un très mauvais pressentiment fait battre mon cœur à un rythme saccadé. J'étouffe et desserre un peu ma cravate. Je n'aime pas la manière avec laquelle ils ont parlé de Naruto. D'ailleurs ce rapace n'a même pas pris la peine de dire comment son petit neveu s'appelait. Il change de sujet pour revenir à l'entreprise Uchiha ce qui agace particulièrement mon père. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il y a anguille sous roche ? Je tire la manche de Itachi qui se retourne instantanément.

- Je veux prendre l'air.

Il opine de la tête, s'excuse auprès des personnes présentes et m'éloigne d'eux. Nous prenons un long couloir dont les murs sont tapissé de motifs baroques. Il est beaucoup moins bondé que la salle principale et je me sens bien déjà un peu mieux. Nous arrivons dans une pièce plus petite qui ressemble à un salon et qui donne sur un balcon. La grande fenêtre est ouverte et les rideaux flottent légèrement au gré du vent. Je marche précipitamment vers elle et prend une grande bouffée d'air frais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Crié-je presque en me tournant vers mon grand frère.

- Ne te plains pas. Tu n'étais pas là quand ils se sont engueulés au point d'en venir aux mains.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- C'est vraiment arrivé ?

- ...oui, me répond t-il d'une voix grave.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, exténué.

- Je savais qu'ils étaient rivaux, mais-

- Ils ne sont pas rivaux, Sasuke, c'est au-delà de cela, explique Itachi en s'appuyant sur le rebord du balcon, notre très cher père ne leur accorderait jamais un titre aussi honorable.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ils sont _ennemis jurés_.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise et une boule bloque ma gorge. Je pose une main sur mon cœur et agrippe le tissu de mon costume. Un énorme poids chute sur mes épaules et m'ôte le pouvoir de remuer un seul muscle. Le pressentiment revient en force. Je manque à nouveau d'air bien que nous sommes déjà dehors. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je suis dans un tel état. Je crois que l'ambiance lourde et tendue m'a tellement pétrifié, qu'il m'est difficile de remuer normalement. Soudain une douce voix me sort de ma torpeur :

- Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

Une main blanche frôle mon épaule. Et je vois avec effarement qu'il s'agit de Hinata. Elle est magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noires sont détachés et semble danser avec le vent froid. Ses fines jambes blanches sont à découvert grâce à sa robe qui s'arrête au niveau de ses genoux. Une simple robe bleue foncé sans bretelle qui met joliment sa poitrine en valeur. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Je me disais aussi, ajoute t-elle, je t'ai vu de loin et je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que je te salue. Je m'ennuyais toute seule.

Elle se tourne un peu vers Itachi et lui adresse un « bonsoir » poli. Ce dernier le lui rend et décide de rejoindre Maman, qui doit se sentir bien seule au milieu de tous ces rapaces. Quand il disparaît enfin dans le long couloir, Hinata me prend doucement le bras et m'entraîne vers le bord du balcon.

- Tu es très séduisant dans ce genre de vêtement, Sasuke.

- Non, tu exagères, je lui réponds un brin embarrassé.

Un petit silence s'installe tandis que le vent fait du zèle et fouette mon visage. Je baisse les yeux, déglutis et demande :

- Neji...n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il n'a pas voulu venir. Ce genre de mondanité le met toujours terriblement mal à l'aise, dit-elle en toute sincérité.

- Il n'est pas le seul.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mes parents ne font que discuter politique et ce n'est pas réellement un sujet qui me passionne.

- Je comprends, je lui confie, je suis dans la même situation.

Ses yeux gris sont rivés vers le ciel étoilé. Je crois qu'à l'instant même où je l'ai rencontré, mon angoisse s'est peu à peu amoindrit. Je suis soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un pour me servir de point de repère. J'aimerais lui demander si Naruto est présent lui aussi. Mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur d'être déçu.

- Au fait, tu viens à la fête de Sakura ? Me questionne t-elle.

- Je...je n'ai pas encore...

- Oh, il faut que tu viennes ! S'exclame t-elle en me prenant les mains, tout le club de théâtre sera là. Et puis, ça fera extrêmement plaisir à Sakura.

- J-je verrai, je réponds avec un petit sourire peu assuré, mais je n'ai pas de costume.

- Ça ne fait rien, j'en parlerai à Ino et elle ramènera sa grosse malle pleine de déguisement. Tu choisiras à ce moment-là.

Je grimace un peu à cette idée. Puis je plonge mon regard dans la ville au dessous de nous. Des rayons de lumières jaunes, blanches, rouges font le contours des rues, semblant dessiner une forme abstraite et vivante. Je me sens tout petit, comme écrasé par l'immensité du paysage urbain. La voix de Hinata me réveille une nouvelle fois :

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à mettre de la musique.

- Ah...

- Oui, ce n'est pas un bal pour rien, dit-elle en riant, tu me réserveras une danse ?

- Je ne sais pas danser, je lui avoue dépité.

- C'est sommaire, me répond t-elle, c'est comme jouer du théâtre, ça n'a aucune importance si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, tant que tu t'amuses.

J'opine de la tête et elle saisit mon bras. Elle me chuchote un : « J'ai envie de petits fours, pas toi ? » amusé. Je hausse les épaules et me rappelle vaguement n'avoir que très peu manger à cause de l'appréhension. Nous pénétrons alors dans le couloir et retournons dans la salle de réception. Quelques regards inquisiteurs nous scrutent avec curiosité en nous voyant ensemble. Mais Hinata n'y prête guère attention et me traîne jusque vers la longue table. Quand soudain, je cesse tout mouvement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur rate plusieurs battement d'affilé. Mon corps devient statut de chair, seules mes mains se mettent à trembler. Naruto est là, à quelques pas de moi, à l'entrée même de la salle. Il est entouré de plusieurs jeunes filles et de journalistes. Des photographes le harcèlent et le mitraillent de flash. La lumière blanche l'aveugle, il ne m'a donc pas encore remarqué. Il ne paraît pas savoir comment faire pour s'en libérer. Hinata se poste à côté de moi et marmonne un : « il a décidé de venir finalement » soulagé. Je fixe son visage que je trouve plus sombre que d'ordinaire. J'étais pourtant certain que ce genre d'événement ne le dérangerait pas. Lui qui est si sociable et amical avec n'importe qui. Je fronce les sourcils en percevant un sentiment de gêne à travers son expression. Je cherche alors sa famille des yeux et les vois au fond de la salle. Ils n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué ou bien ils l'ignorent. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je veux tant le connaître. Je veux tout savoir de lui. Quand je reviens à Naruto, je croise deux splendides lagons bleus. Je m'y plonge corps et âme, et oublie presque de remonter à la surface pour respirer. Toutes mes interrogations, mes angoisses s'envolent une à une. Le monde autour disparaît dans un nuage gris et nébuleux. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte. Sa bouche rose s'entrouvre avec une sensualité qui me retourne et fait exploser mon cœur. L'étrange chaleur s'insinue de nouveau dans mon bas-ventre et des millions d'insectes virevoltent ensemble dans mon estomac. Ses lèvres remuent lentement et je parviens à lire mon prénom : « Sasuke ».

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha fronce les sourcils. Son regard noir s'est posé sur une silhouette qui ne lui est pas inconnue. Il cherche dans sa mémoire où il a bien pu rencontré ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Mais mise à part sa ressemblance plus qu'évidente avec Minato Namikaze, il ne parvient pas à se souvenir ni l'endroit ni le moment où son chemin a croisé ce garçon qui, il ne le sait pas encore, va être la source de tous ses problèmes.<p>

* * *

><p>Hum, hum, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais, c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, pour le moment en tout cas...Mais il est très important pour poser l'intrigue principale.<p>

Reviews ? ;)


	14. Roméo dans l'obscurité

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews ! (et oui je ne le répéterais jamais assez !) Ahaha, j'ai beaucoup ris en n'en lisant certaines, surtout celles de ceux qui essayent d'élucider le mystère Naruto, nyahahaha ! x')

* * *

><p>BENVOLIO – <em>Allons ! Il s'est enfoncé sous ces arbres pour y chercher une nuit assortie à son humeur. Son amour est aveugle, et n'est à sa place que dans les ténèbres.<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Roméo dans l'obscurité<p>

* * *

><p>Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant supporter davantage l'intensité de son regard. Puis je souris pour moi-même. Il est venu. J'aimerais tant aller vers lui. Mais mes pieds restent cloués au sol et n'osent remuer d'un millimètre. Une peur sourde et inconnue me saisit sans que je n'en comprenne l'origine. Mon instinct me dit de ne pas bouger, de ne pas aller à sa rencontre. Je détourne la tête et croise les yeux noirs de mon père. Il me fait signe d'approcher. J'ouvre la bouche en proie à un profond malaise. Je lance un regard dans la direction de Naruto qui n'a pas cessé de me fixer et décide finalement de rejoindre ma famille. Je sens la main tiède de Hinata essayer de me retenir, mais fais comme si de rien n'était. Quand j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, mon géniteur me prend doucement par l'épaule et m'entraîne un peu plus loin.<p>

- Ce garçon est dans ton lycée, non ? Me demande t-il soudainement.

Derrière lui, Maman agite ses mains devant son visage, comme pour me conseiller d'en dire le moins possible.

- J-je...oui, c'est lui qui nous a fait visité aux portes ouvertes, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Ah ! Oui, ça me revient, s'exclame t-il en mettant une main sur sa hanche, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Minato Namikaze à ce moment-là. Ça doit être pour ça que son visage ne m'a pas trop marqué, ajoute t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Je tends la main vers un plateau de petits fours, me serre et croque dedans en regardant ailleurs, faisant comme si cette conversation ne me touchait pas de trop près. Pourtant l'impression d'être un criminel ne me quitte pas. J'ai peur que mon père me pose trop de questions et que je me trahisse. La boule de plomb dans mon estomac devient de plus en plus lourde. J'aime Naruto. Je l'aime comme un fou. Mais sans compter le fait que c'est un homme, il est aussi un membre de la famille Namikaze. L'ennemi de l'entreprise Uchiha. L'ennemi de mon père. La précédente rencontre entre ce dernier et le vieil homme aux yeux bleus pâles me revient en mémoire comme un boomerang et me fracasse la tête. Je suis dans de beaux draps ! Je ne dois absolument rien dire. Je dois mentir. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'entraîne Maman et Itachi dans ma trahison. Le sentiment de malaise grandit au point de m'empêcher de penser correctement. J'inspire discrètement et me tourne à nouveau vers mon géniteur qui continue de scruter Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci s'est dégagé des journalistes à l'aide des gardes du corps présents et a rejoint Hinata. Il faut à tout prix qu'il évite de me chercher du regard au risque d'éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Je serre les poings et prie pour que ce moment cesse le plus vite possible.

- Et...tu lui as reparlé depuis ? Me questionne encore une fois Papa.

- Non, à part quelques « bonjour » quand nous nous croisions, pourquoi ?

Je relâche mes épaules et prends un air détaché.

- Ah, pour rien, dit-il en souriant, je préfère juste que tu n'aie aucun lien avec ce genre d'individu.

« Ce genre d'individu », hein. Il se serre une coupe de champagne tout en se détendant. Il a l'air soulagé. Je ferme à demi les paupières, blessé. Je crois que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Pourquoi les choses tournent-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je mente à mon propre père ? Nous sommes une famille, je devrais pouvoir m'ouvrir à lui, me confier à lui. Je devrais avoir confiance en lui. Au lieu de ça, je suis mort de peur. Je sais très bien qu'il n'accepterait jamais une quelconque relation avec Naruto. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où il m'a sermonné parce que je ne satisfaisais pas ses attentes. Toutes les fois où il me comparait à Itachi, où il me reprochait de ne pas faire assez d'efforts. Il hurlait tellement fort. A tous les repas – unique moment où nous nous retrouvions en famille – il grondait de sa grosse voix, exigeait toujours plus de moi. Je me cloîtrais dans ma chambre, me bouchait les oreilles et me renfermait de plus en plus. Je ne disais plus un mot en sa présence. J'étais devenu une poupée qu'il pouvait manipuler comme il le souhaitait. Tout ce qu'il ordonnait, je le faisais. Au fil des années, j'avais appris à me taire et à obéir. J'étais au collège, n'avais aucun ami et aucun rêve d'avenir. Simplement un père qui décidait tout pour moi. J'étais comme un pion d'un échiquier qu'il pouvait saisir entre ses doigts et déplacer à sa guise.

Puis j'ai rencontré Naruto. Et pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai ardemment désiré quelque chose. Pourtant, tout mon corps me lance un avertissement. Et si cette histoire finissait mal ? Et si à cause de moi, Maman et Itachi souffraient eux aussi ? Après tout, ils me protègent en gardant le silence. Cela ne serait-il pas préférable que j'arrête tout immédiatement ? Je peux encore faire en sorte que mes mensonges deviennent vérités. Je déglutis tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois rester inébranlable. De la musique classique résonne dans mes oreilles. Je tourne les yeux vers les musiciens qui se trouvent sur une petite estrade au fond de la salle. Mon père est de dos, les observant aussi. Soudain, Maman pose une main sur mon épaule. Elle me tire un peu par derrière et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure » en parlant sans doute de Naruto. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Et je ne sais pas si c'est de frayeur ou d'excitation. Je me retourne brusquement vers l'endroit qu'elle m'indique du doigt et croise à nouveau ses beaux yeux bleus. J'entrouvre les lèvres et écarquille les miens. Je meurs d'envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Je veux entendre sa voix et sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Et alors que je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour m'éclipser sans que mon père ne s'en rende compte, je vois Naruto me faire des signes discrets. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre où il veut en venir. Il me montre du doigt puis le pointe sur son torse et finit par le tourner vers le couloir. J'opine de la tête en souriant. Il part alors hors de la salle. J'attends un peu tout en vérifiant autour de moi que personne ne m'observe. J'échange un regard avec Maman qui lève les yeux au ciel et me pousse vers l'endroit où Naruto a disparu une petite minute auparavant. J'avance d'un pas peu assuré, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un dans cette immense pièce a tout découvert et me menacera plus tard de tout avouer. Pourtant je ne remarque rien d'anormal. Je me traite intérieurement de débile paranoïaque. J'inspire alors un grand coup et comble la distance qui me sépare du couloir. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je n'entends même pas la musique derrière moi. Est-ce que Naruto est déjà dans le petit salon ?

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans le couloir, je n'y trouve personne. Un peu déçu, je me remets en marche. Quand soudain, une porte s'ouvre derrière moi dans un petit grincement. Une large main me prend par le bras et m'attire dans une pièce sombre. Je me retrouve adossé à un mur, complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Je fais un pas et heurte quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un petit « aïe » m'échappe.

- Ça va Sasuke ? Me demande une voix que je reconnais sans peine.

Je profite du fait que nous sommes dans le noir et souris largement, ravi de l'entendre enfin.

- Oui, mais tu peux allumer la lumière ?

- Non, me répond t-il seulement.

Je ne peux pas voir quelle est son expression. Ça me perturbe beaucoup et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je frissonne violemment quand il écarte mes doigts qui s'entremêlent avec les siens et serre ma main. Il me tire alors me prévenant à voix basse de faire attention aux escaliers. Je monte les marches une par une, mais manque de trébucher plusieurs fois.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je finis par lui demander à bout de patience.

- Tu verras.

- On ne pouvait pas tout simplement aller dans le salon ?

- Non, il y a beaucoup trop de monde là-bas. On va sans arrêt être dérangé.

Je sens mes joues devenir cramoisis. « Être dérangé » ? Pourquoi dit-il cela ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que ces deux petits mots peuvent sous-entendre ? Mon souffle se fait tremblant. La chaleur de sa main brûle ma peau et va jusqu'à parcourir tout mon corps. Nous arrivons finalement dans une autre pièce que seule la lumière blanche de la lune éclaire. Je promène mon regard un peu partout autour de moi. On dirait un semble débarras. Des cartons, des chaises, des tissus soigneusement pliés ont été empilés ici et là et un immense sofa trône au centre de tout ce bazar. Je ne remarque pas de poussière, même s'il me serait dur d'en voir avec cette faible lumière. Mais je ne pense pas que ça a été vieux fait, les organisateurs ont sans doute tout mis là pour désencombrer la salle de réception. J'arrête ma petite inspection quand Naruto se poste juste devant moi et semble se demander à quoi je peux bien penser. Il sourit, prend une nouvelle fois mes mains et m'entraîne vers la fenêtre. Puis il s'assied par terre et m'invite à faire de même en tapotant le plancher à côté de lui. Je m'exécute volontiers et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Un petit silence réconfortant plane alors entre nous. Je me sens bien, enfin. Le malaise se dissipe petit à petit.

- J'ai eu peur que tu m'évites toute la soirée, déclare Naruto sans préambule.

Je fais les yeux ronds et me tourne vers lui, très étonné. Il se gratte la nuque.

- Comme ton père et mon grand-père s'entendent comme chien et chat, j'ai cru que...enfin...qu'il t'interdirait de t'éloigner.

- Non...

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il murmure un : « tant mieux » soulagé. Soudain, je réalise et m'écris presque sur le ton de la surprise :

- Attends, ton grand-père ? Je croyais que c'était ton grand oncle ?

Il écarquille les yeux, puis lentement, les baisse vers le sol, une expression désabusée gravée sur le visage. Une expression que je n'avais jamais vu et qui me serre le cœur.

- Il a menti. Il fait souvent ça, dit-il, surtout quand il s'agit de moi, ajoute t-il dans un murmure.

Je pose une main sur son genou tout en me rapprochant de lui. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé. Cet homme ne nous disait pas toute la vérité. Mais pourquoi a t-il menti ? Pourquoi cacher le fait que Naruto est son descendant direct ? Est-ce que ce neveu parti à l'étranger a t-il au moins existé ? J'aimerais tant savoir pour pouvoir mieux le consoler. Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Je me fige quand il pose sa main sur la mienne. Et mes yeux s'étrécissent brusquement. Son pouls est rapide. Je peux le sentir à travers la peau de son poignet. Je relève la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- P-pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Je demande finalement pour briser le silence, je veux dire, tu es quand même-

- Parlons d'autres choses, tu veux bien ? Me coupe Naruto en se tournant vers moi.

La lune éclaire la moitié de son visage et ses cheveux si blonds d'ordinaire deviennent aussi blancs que la lumière de l'astre. Il m'adresse un petit sourire fatigué. J'acquiesce alors, sans insister davantage. Tout d'un coup il me lâche, se met en position allongée et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Mon cœur bondit violemment dans ma poitrine comme s'il prenait son élan pour faire un plongeon en haute altitude. Je ne sais plus où me mettre et tremble tant je suis gêné. Je gigote un peu dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à mon problème quand des doigts fins s'appuient sur ma joue. Je baisse la tête et me retrouve nez à nez à lui. Le bout de mes cheveux effleurent ses tempes. Il les écarte doucement et les remets derrière chacune de mes oreilles. Je me redresse lentement et l'entends rire :

- T'es tout rouge.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchicha fait le tour de la salle du regard à la recherche de son fils cadet. Ne le voyant pas arriver, il tourne son poignet et lit l'heure. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il est partit. S'est-il perdu en allant aux toilettes ? Se demande t-il en haussant un sourcil. Il relève la tête et soupire d'exaspération. Il se crispe en remarquant que le fils Namikaze a disparu, lui aussi. S'il avait su de qui il s'agissait à ces fameuses portes ouvertes, jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole. Ce genre de pourriture devrait rester aux ordures, pense t-il en affichant une mine dégoûtée. Il dépose sa flûte sur la table et décide finalement d'aller récupérer Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Je l'ai déjà pensé des milliers de fois et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière : ce type va me tuer. Nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder, seuls les battements de mon cœur pertubent le silence. J'avance une main tremblotante vers ses mèches soyeuses. Il ferme les yeux et tourne le visage vers mon ventre. Mes doigts plongent dans sa chevelure et la caresse délicatement. Je le questionne en chuchotant : « Tu es fatigué ? », il acquiesce et pousse un profond soupire. Je m'inquiète à cause de ce que cet homme a dit à son sujet. J'ai tant de questions à lui poser. Mais il m'a bien affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas y revenir. Que dois-je faire ? Je voudrais être capable de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Rien n'y fait. Les mots blessants de ce vieil homme ne me quittent pas. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon avec laquelle il a parlé de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une charge de plus, un être qui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Un petit oiseau perdu au milieu des vautours. J'observe le visage doux de Naruto dont le nez frôle mon abdomen. J'aimerais rester ainsi pendant encore des heures. Mais mes jambes s'engourdissent et je commence à avoir mal aux pieds à cause de mes nouvelles chaussures. Seulement je ne veux pas lui demander de se relever. Je tente tout de même de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Il a dû le sentir car il se redresse et me fixe d'un air interrogateur.<p>

- Mes chaussures...je n'y suis pas encore habitué et-

- D'accord, dit-il simplement en saisissant une de mes chevilles.

- Hé, attends ! Je peux le faire tout seul.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Il défait le lacet et retire doucement mes souliers un à un. Je frissonne et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. La chaleur de mon bas-ventre s'amplifie si bien que je pourrais m'embraser. Je le regarde intensément. Ses cils, ses oreilles, sa mâchoire, je finis par ses lèvres irrésistibles. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai tellement envie de les embrasser.

- Ça me rappelle la fois où nous sommes allés à la patinoire, continue t-il en souriant.

- Oh ? Oui, je m'en souviens, dis-je en émergeant lentement.

C'est vrai qu'il m'a aidé à mettre mes patins ce jour-là. Il dépose mes chaussures à côté de lui et revient s'allonger sur mes cuisses.

- Je me rappelle aussi t'avoir entendu hurler..., il reprend son souffle et ajoute en criant : Mais Naruto est parfait comme il est !

Je me crispe instantanément tandis que son rire résonne dans la pièce. Ma respiration se coupe et je me lève dans la panique. Sa tête tombe sur le plancher et un « putain de... ! » s'échappe de sa bouche.

- Oh ! Pardon, pardon ! Je m'exclame en agitant mes mains dans tous les sens.

Il passe une main sur l'arrière de sa tête tout en fermant un œil. Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Et c'est quoi cette ambiance ? Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? Pourquoi il me rappelle des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Est-ce que ça l'amuse ? Je ne l'entends pas se mettre debout et me rejoindre. Quand soudain deux bras puissants viennent m'entourer et m'enferment dans leur étau de chaleur. Je colle mon oreille sur sa poitrine, comme l'autre fois où Suigestu l'a surpris comme un gamin. Les boutons de son costume me gênent un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'a jamais été aussi prévenant auparavant. Il se contentait de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de me sourire. Pourtant autant d'attention ? Pourquoi m'enlace t-il ? Je ne dis rien et ferme les yeux. Je me calme comme par magie et cesse de penser à des choses stupides.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ça, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Son souffle caresse mon cou. Je tourne un peu la tête et enfouis mon nez dans sa chemise pour mieux sentir son odeur. Elle est différente de d'habitude. Il a sans doute mis du parfum. Ce n'est pas désagréable, ça se mêle plutôt bien à son odeur corporelle. Je la respire encore deux secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi ?

- …, c'est évident, non ?

Non, j'avoue ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi cela lui a t-il fait plaisir ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose tout comme ça a été le cas durant toute la semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Mais on dirait qu'il n'ose pas. Il me regarde par en dessous et je crois que ses joues rosissent. Il me lâche maladroitement et se rassied en vitesse comme s'il venait de s'être brûlé. Un peu perplexe, je l'imite. Décidément, je n'arriverais pas à faire en sorte qu'il se confie à moi. Son attitude suspecte me rend curieux. Je frissonne. J'ai froid tout d'un coup.

- Désolé..., dit-il la tête basse, tu dois me trouver bizarre...

- ...oui, un peu. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre inférieur.

- J'ai repensé à beaucoup de choses, déclare t-il enfin en joignant ses mains, et je me suis rendu compte que je me suis voilé la face pendant trop longtemps.

Je fais les yeux ronds et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

- T-tu parles de quoi ? D-de ta famille ?

- Hein ? Non, dit-il en me regardant d'un air surpris, je parle de toi.

Je penche la tête sur le côté :

- D-de moi ?

Il rit de nouveau, un brin embarrassé. On dirait que je me suis fourvoyé. Et moi qui étais certain qu'il allait se confier à moi. Je me sens bête. Je rougis en repensant à ce qu'il vient de dire. En quoi s'est-il trompé à mon sujet ? Je me voûte, rentrant ma tête entre mes épaules tandis qu'il s'appuie sur ses coudes et me fixe longuement, semblant être plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha jette un petit coup d'œil vers son épouse. Elle est souriante et charmante, comme toujours. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec la femme du député Hyuuga. Il soupire de satisfaction tandis qu'il toise Hinata Hyuuga de haut en bas. La jeune fille était avec le fils Namikaze après avoir laissé partir Sasuke. Elle les connaît donc tous les deux. Pourtant son fils lui a dit qu'il ne parlait que rarement avec le jeune homme blond. Il se pince l'arête du nez et tourne les talons, n'y pensant plus. Sasuke a disparu dans le couloir. Fugaku Uchiha connaît assez bien cet endroit car plusieurs grands meetings y ont lieux. Il emprunte alors le même chemin que son garçon et décide alors de d'abord chercher dans le petit salon, puis les toilettes et enfin la remise. En espérant que son fils ne soit pas en train de faire quelque chose de stupide.<p>

* * *

><p>Je détourne vivement les yeux et déglutis. Ma gorge est sèche et mon cœur a battu tous les records de vitesse. Soudain, il prend mon visage en coupe et me fixe de si près que je parviens à sentir son odeur et à entendre sa respiration qui me paraît un peu trop rapide. Ses yeux bleus se font pénétrants et mon cœur s'accélère. Cette chaleur revient habiter mon aine, mon ventre comme une décharge électrique. Bientôt tout mon corps est en ébullition. Et mes membres commencent à trembler. Il se rapproche encore d'un petit millimètre. Je déglutis et entrouvre mes lèvres. Sous ses larges mains, il doit percevoir les battements sourds et rapides de mon rythme cardiaque. Je ferme à demi les paupières. Et j'attends. Cela peut être n'importe quoi. Mais j'attends que quelque chose se produise. Mon cœur fait un bond jusque dans mon cerveau lorsqu'il touche le coin de ma bouche avec son pouce.<p>

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répond pas et baisse les yeux.

- Si tu ne veux pas...arrête-moi.

- ...hein ?

Il pose une main sur ma hanche et l'autre derrière ma nuque. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. Oui, c'est ça. C'est un rêve. Un de ceux que je fais et qui, quand je me réveille, me rappelle à quel point la réalité peut être difficile à supporter. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je peux le toucher, l'embrasser, le dévorer. J'arrête de penser et entoure ses épaules de mes bras.

- Tu...tu me troubles, murmure t-il en collant sa joue contre la mienne.

J'agrippe sa veste tandis que ces trois petits mots pénètrent en moi comme un doux élixir. Quand je pense qu'il ne lui faut que de simple mots pour me rendre fou, j'ai peur pour ma vie. Ses mains glissent sur mon dos et m'enveloppent une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai jamais touché une peau aussi douce. Ses cils frôlent le haut de mes pommettes. Ses cheveux chatouillent le bout de mon nez, je me rapproche pour pouvoir les sentir un peu plus. Ma poitrine contre la sienne, je perçois le rythme de ses inspirations et de ses expirations ainsi que les battements rapides de son cœur. Où est-ce le mien ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être-

- SASUKE !

Je me crispe au son de cette voix qui m'est très familière. La porte s'ouvre et le temps se fige. Naruto se lève précipitamment, me saisit par le bras et me remet aussi debout. J'écarquille les yeux et voyant qui se tient devant moi. Merde. Merde. Merde. Je serre les poings et de la sueur froide coule le long de mon échine jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Naruto me tend rapidement mes chaussures et je les enfile prestement sans pour autant faire mes lacets.

- ...je dérange, on dirait..., finit-il par dire en nous lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Itachi...

Ce dernier lâche la poignée de la porte et vient vers nous. Il m'attrape par l'épaule, puis me traîne derrière lui. Mais je ne veux pas partir, pas tout de suite.

- At-attends ! Naruto et moi, on-

- Oui, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Je devine aisément de quoi vous discutiez.

J'essaye de me tourner vers Naruto qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et semble être aussi pâle qu'un mort. Je l'appelle pour le secouer. Il fait alors un pas et demande d'une voix forte quoique un peu éraillée :

- Tu viendras à la fête de Sakura ?

Mes yeux s'étrécissent à l'énonciation de cette soirée à laquelle je redoutais de participer.

- On se retrouvera là-bas, d'accord ? Promet-moi de venir, ajoute t-il en me creusant ses jolies fossettes.

- Je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Mon corps me brûle. Mes yeux ne voient que le vide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qui vient de se passer est la réalité. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine et écoute attentivement mon cœur qui bat joyeusement. Je suis sur un nuage. L'espoir qu'un jour mes sentiments deviennent réciproques est de plus en plus gros. Je suis comme un gosse qui vient d'apercevoir le Père Noël. Cette rencontre était sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Sans compter le fait que c'est Naruto qui me l'a donné. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Assis sur mon lit, je balance mes pieds au dessus du plancher avec un petit sourire. Itachi et moi sommes retournés à l'hôtel. Nos parents sont restés au Bal car Maman voulait absolument danser un peu plus longtemps. Je la soupçonne de vouloir éloigner Papa de moi. Je me tends d'un coup en pensant à lui et à sa haine pour la famille Namikaze. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je relève la tête et observe distraitement Itachi faire les cent pas devant moi. Soudain il s'arrête, me fixe, pousse un énorme soupire et recommence à arpenter ma chambre de long en large comme un lion en cage. Il lève les mains au ciel et s'exclame enfin :<p>

- Tu n'imagines pas la chance que t'as eu ! Le paternel était à deux doigts d'aller te chercher ! A deux doigts ! Répète t-il plus fort. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui se serait passé !

- C'était une conversation importante ! Je ne pouvais pas-

- Oui, merci, je sais. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de flirter ! A quoi pense Naruto, franchement !

Je rougis violemment.

- F-flirter ?

- Oh, je t'en pris Sasuke, dit-il exaspéré, il était sur le point de te manger.

Je souris tout en baissant les yeux.

- Épargne-moi ce sourire niais, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit non ? C'est la première fois que Naruto me-

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, d'accord ? S'écrie t-il en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

J'allais lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais m'arrête. C'est vrai que Itachi n'était pas au courant que j'aimais Naruto. Je l'ai seulement confié à Maman. Est-ce que...ça le dérange ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'y ai même pas fait attention. Il m'a protégé en faisant en sorte de me trouver le premier. Pourtant ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est d'accord avec le fait que j'entretienne une relation avec Naruto. Mes genoux se mettent à trembler. L'idée qu'il me rejette à cause de mon amour pour un garçon m'angoisse. Je n'ai jamais su l'avis que pouvait avoir mon grand frère à propos de l'homosexualité. Lui et moi parlons de beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai pas encore soulevé cette question. Je me sens terriblement gêné. Ma bonne humeur s'envole comme de la fumée. Il l'a découvert de cette manière, en nous surprenant tous les deux dans un position embarrassante – même si Naruto n'a fait que m'enlacer. J'aurais vraiment dû lui en parler avant de me retrouver dans cette situation.

- I-Itachi..., à-à propos de Naruto...j'ai...enfin tu vois, je..., je bredouille sans succès.

Il plisse les yeux et semble attendre patiemment la fin de ma phrase. Je déglutis, prends une longue inspiration et lâche la bombe :

- ...je l'aime sincèrement, ce n'était pas juste du flirte.

Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. J'affiche une mine profondément blasée quand il prend une pose tragique, appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur chacune de ses joues tout en hurlant un : « NOOOOOOON ! » d'un ton théâtral.

- Crétin.

Nous rions de concert et il me rejoint sur le lit. Je me pince les lèvres, étrangement je n'ai plus peur. Mon grand frère a réussi à briser la tension en faisant l'imbécile. Ce dernier m'attrape par l'épaule et me sourit doucement :

- Tout va bien, dit-il soudainement.

Cette petite phrase me réconforte et parviens à me rendre ma légèreté. Je lui souris à mon tour et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Par contre, continue t-il, je dois te prévenir.

- Hn ?

- Tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus facile. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Il prend ma main et examine distraitement mes ongles.

- Je sais, je lui réponds, à cause de Papa.

- Oui...

- Mais tu sais, dis-je en me redressant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'aime, alors-

- Le simple fait que tu le connaisses et que tu le fréquentes te vaudras les foudres de notre père, déclare t-il en me coupant séchement, s'il a les même sentiments que toi, ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Je ferme à demi les paupières. Ce qu'il dit est la stricte vérité.

- Si vous voulez vous voir, soyez plus discrets à l'avenir, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, ajoute t-il en se levant.

Je le suis du regard et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre arrive à mes oreilles. C'est sans doute Maman et Papa qui rentrent. J'ai vécu un rêve pendant quelques minutes grâce à Naruto. Mais la réalité est revenue, fidèle à elle-même, me rappelant que les choses ne sont pas aussi simple. J'aimerais tant être dans ses bras, revenir en arrière et fixer cette petite minute où nous étions joue contre joue pour l'enfermer dans une bouteille et la conserver. Je me demande encore ce que c'était. Cet instant suspendu dans le temps avec pour seules témoins, la lune et les étoiles. Je n'ose pas affirmer qu'il m'aime aussi ou qu'il s'intéresse à moi ou bien qu'il puisse me regarder de la même manière que moi je le regarde. Je n'ose pas. Ce serait trop beau. Je sors de mes songes quand on frappe à la porte. Maman entre lentement un petit sourire mutin sur son visage. Puis elle s'empresse de me rejoindre en me voyant rosir.

- Je veux tout savoir, me chuchote t-elle.

- Maman, je suis fatigué. Pas maintenant, d'accord ?

- Dis-moi juste si c'était bien.

J'opine de la tête tout en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle saute sur ses pieds et embrasse mon front :

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Elle quitte la pièce en riant discrètement. Je crois qu'elle est un peu pompette. Je la remercierai plus tard pour avoir retenu mon père un peu plus longtemps. Même si je doute qu'elle a fait dans cette seule optique, peut-être voulait-elle réellement rester danser. Je hausse les épaules et me mets en pyjama sans plus attendre. Je me glisse ensuite sous la couette qui sent le neuf et me mets en position fœtale. Il n'est plus question d'abandonner. Il n'est plus question d'ignorer Naruto. Je pensais que de cette manière, je pourrais éviter de mentir à mon père. Mais à présent, c'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, ni ses mains sur mes hanches, ni les miennes dans ses cheveux. Je sens encore sa chaleur sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et tente de remémorer les endroits qu'il a touché. J'étais si bien avec lui. Je veux le retrouver. Je veux le voir. Je remonte mes genoux vers ma poitrine et disparaît complètement sous la couverture.

J'ai hâte de tenir ma promesse, d'aller à la fête de Sakura et de le voir enfin. Va t-on continuer notre conversation ? Va t-il me prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras ? Devrais-je lui dire que je l'aime ? Tant de questions qui se perdent dans le vide.

* * *

><p>J'inspire profondément et lève la tête vers la maison qui me fait face. Une bâtisse qui ressemble un peu à celle dans laquelle je vis, ce qui me réconforte un peu. J'avoue avoir eu peur de me retrouver devant un château ou une de ces immenses résidences avec piscine. Mais la maison des Haruno est plutôt normale. J'avance une main tremblante vers la sonnette, appuie dessus, puis me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Itachi qui est toujours dans la voiture. Il me sourit, me fait un petit signe de la main et redémarre. Je remonte la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule tandis que la grande porte s'ouvre enfin. Une tête rose passe dans l'entrebâillement :<p>

- Sasuke ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Viens, entre, s'exclame t-elle en me tirant dans le hall.

Je me laisse faire, ne sachant pas vraiment où mettre les pieds. J'entends de la musique provenir de la pièce devant nous, ainsi que quelques rires et des bruits de vaisselles.

- Tu es en avance, dit Sakura en mettant les poings sur ses hanches, et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Où est ton déguisement ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

Elle fronce les sourcils en me toisant de haut en bas. Soudain Ino arrive derrière elle en souriant très largement :

- Te voilà ! Hinata m'a tout raconté. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le costume parfait pour toi.

J'ai peur. Je fais les yeux ronds en la voyant afficher un air carnassier. Je vais me faire bouffer. Je recule jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur. J'aperçois Hinata au loin qui joint ses mains et semble me prier de l'excuser. Ino m'attrape par le col et m'entraîne dans le couloir adjacent à ce qui doit être une salle de séjour. J'aimerais d'ailleurs vérifier si Naruto n'y est pas déjà. Mais elle ne me donne aucune opportunité de fuite et m'enferme dans une chambre. Sakura nous suit de près et allume la lumière. Je trébuche sur des peluches qui gisent ici et là, tombe sur mes fesses et me retrouve entre deux furies. Une qui tient la porte et l'autre qui garde la fenêtre. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tout ça ne présage rien de bon. Un silence pesant s'installe alors et fait couler de la sueur froide le long de ma nuque. Ino s'avance jusqu'à un grand un sac de sport, fouille à l'intérieur et en sort un vêtement. Elle le brandit devant moi en criant un : « TADAAAM ! » strident. J'écarquille les yeux et découvre avec effarement qu'il s'agit d'une robe, d'une de celles que mettent les princesses dans les contes de fée.

- Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura me répond avec des yeux brillants :

- C'est ce que tu vas mettre, ma très chère Juliette.

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai retouché ce chapitre. Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis même pas certaine que ce résultat soit satisfaisant. Je voulais faire en sorte que ça n'aille pas trop vite entre nos deux protagnistes. J'espère que ça vous plaira...x') Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Reviews ? XD


	15. La confusion de Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu (nyéhéhéhé)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes orthographes qui se seraient glissées malgré moi dans ce chapitre. Et je vous remercies pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je suis très très contente que mon histoire vous fasse rêver et je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas jusqu'à la fin ! ^^ Sur ces bonne paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p>JULIETTE - […] <em>M'aimes-tu ? Je sais que tu vas dire <em>oui_, et je te croirai sur parole. Ne le jure pas : tu pourrais trahir ton serment : les parjures des amoureux, font, dit-on, rire Jupiter..._ […] (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : La confusion de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai tellement honte que je me cacherais volontiers dans un trou de souris. Sakura et Ino tentent de me pousser hors du couloir. Mais je résiste et m'accroche désespérément à la chambranle d'une porte ouverte – celle de la salle de bain. Cette soirée est la plus humiliante que je n'ai jamais vécu alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer. Et il est hors de question que Naruto me voit dans cette tenue ridicule.<p>

- Sasuke ! Fais pas ton timide, je t'assure que tu es à croquer dans cette robe, dit Sakura en continuant à me tirer vers l'arrière.

Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai l'air d'une meringue géante dans ce machin. La robe est blanche et s'arrête au niveau des genoux. Le buste ressemble à un corsaire dont les rubans bleus s'entrecroisent pour former un nœud juste en dessous de mes clavicules. Mes épaules sont pratiquement à nues à cause de ses fichues manches qui tombent sur mes avant-bras. Le bas du vêtement est fait de tulles et de dentelles ce qui lui donnent un effet gonflant – et j'ai envie de dire : dans les deux sens du terme, j'ai l'impression que mes fesses sont complètement à découvert, et pourtant que je porte un boxer. Les deux folles ont même voulus me faire porter des talons aiguilles assortis. Mais elles ont changé d'avis et je me retrouve avec des ballerines blanches qui me serrent les orteils et frottent atrocement mes talons. Le pire – oui, mon calvaire n'est pas fini – c'est la perruque qui me gratte et dont les long cheveux noirs chatouillent mes omoplates, sans compter la frange qui me tombe dans les yeux. Elles ne m'ont pas maquillé parce que je me débattais beaucoup trop. J'aurais pu m'enfuir à toute jambe et disparaître dans la rue sombre, loin de ces deux dégénérées. Mais elles m'ont volé mes vêtements et les ont cachés dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils et resserre ma prise tandis qu'une de mes chaussures tombe au sol, ce qui m'arrache un soupire d'aise.

- Bon, Sasuke, si c'est comme ça, je vais chercher Naruto. Il se fera un plaisir de te décrocher de là, menace Sakura avec un sourire sournois.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je m'écris en proie à la panique.

- Dans ce cas, viens avec nous !

- Mais-

- Je vais voir où est Naruto..., dit-elle d'un air détaché tout en me lâchant.

- D'accord ! Je me rends !

Je lève les mains et vais vers elles, la tête basse. Ino rit et semble ne pas comprendre comment j'ai pu capituler si vite. Je jette un regard noir à Miss Tagada, la sommant de ne pas lui dire un seul mot. Mais elle m'ignore, me tire par le bras et me jette dans la fosse aux lions sans ménagement. La lumière de la pièce me fait légèrement cligner les paupières. Puis j'écarquille les yeux de frayeur en remarquant qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que lorsque je suis arrivé. La salle de séjour est pleine à craquer de gens dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni le visage. Je commence à étouffer devant toute cette foule. Je déglutis difficilement et n'ose faire un pas. En quête d'un peu de soutien, je me tourne vers les filles et découvre qu'elles ont déjà filé. Je plisse les yeux tout en les traitant mentalement de traîtresses. La musique est sourde et entraînante, si bien que le centre de la pièce est principalement occupé par des personnes aux danses endiablées. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de leurs têtes et aperçois au loin une baie vitrée qui ouvre sur une terrasse bitumée. J'aimerais y aller pour pouvoir m'isoler un moment et reprendre mon souffle. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à me glisser entre tous ces fous aux costumes tous plus délirants les uns que les autres. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleurs dans un espace aussi réduit, ça me donne le tournis. Je jette quelques regards à droite et à gauche et repère le coin canapé qui se trouve juste à côté de la cuisine et d'une longue table où sont servis un buffet froid, des chips fantaisistes, des confiseries ainsi que des verres et des bouteilles dont les contenus m'ont tout l'air d'être alcoolisé.

A mon grand malheur, je n'aperçois pas de tête blonde. Mes yeux s'arrêtent soudain sur une tignasse blanche. Je reconnais de suite Suigestu – dont le costume de Chapelier Fou va à ravir – qui est assis dos à moi sur un large canapé noir. Je remarque que Shikamaru – déguisée en Lord Anglais – et Neji – en piètre membre du Shisengumi – sont à côté de lui, puis me fige en voyant une autre tête brune. Je reconnais Shinta, que je devine être en cowboy et qui se sert allègrement dans un saladier de chips. Je souris, ravi qu'il soit venu. Je ne pensais pas que Sakura l'inviterait. Et même si elle l'a fait, je suis content qu'il ait décidé de se joindre à nous. Je m'inquiétais sans arrêt pour lui quand il nous évitait. Peut-être a t-il enfin réussi à tourner la page ? Peut-être veut-il revenir avec nous ? Un profond soulagement me submerge à la vue de mon ami et je me précipite vers eux, oubliant un instant ma dégaine grotesque.

Quand j'arrive enfin à leur hauteur, Suigestu fait les yeux ronds en me toisant de la tête aux pieds et Neji éclate de rire, devenant incontrôlable. Je pose les poings sur mes hanches et les désintègre d'un simple regard. Mais au lieu de les intimider, leurs rires redoublent en intensité. Je tente de garder mon sang froid et attend patiemment qu'ils aient fini de se moquer de moi.

- Merde, Sasuke ! Tu ressembles à une meringue ! Fait Suigestu en tirant un peu sur le bas de mon costume.

- Oui, je me suis fais la même réflexion, figure-toi.

- Attends ! Dit Neji en enlevant le chapeau haut de forme de Shikamaru et en le fixant sur ma tête, maintenant c'est une meringue chocolatée !

- Arrêtez, il est mignon comme ça, renchérit Shinta en pinçant les lèvres.

Je le fixe avec une mince blasée pendant de longues secondes silencieuses et il finit par exploser de rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel, me fais une place entre Suigestu et Shikamaru tout en rendant le chapeau à ce dernier et m'enfonce dans le dossier moelleux du canapé. Je me redresse de temps à autre pour vérifier si Naruto n'est pas dans les parages. Je me demande s'il est arrivé. Il est déjà plus de vingt-trois heures, ce serait bizarre s'il n'était pas ici. Je tourne un peu les pouces en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Et s'il n'a pas pu venir ? Non, il m'a promis que l'on se rencontrerait au premier de l'an.

- C'est Sakura qui a eu l'idée ? Demande Suigestu, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Non, Ino, je réponds distraitement.

- Cette fille est un génie !

- Oh, la ferme.

- Et donc, continue t-il sans m'écouter, t'es en quoi ? En princesse ? En mariée ?

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Visiblement, il ne va pas me laisser tranquille.

- Non..., en Juliette.

Ils me scrutent tous avec des yeux de merlans frits. Je crois que j'entendrais parler de cette soirée dans les mois qui vont suivre, peut-être même dans les années qui viennent. Heureusement que Itachi n'est pas là, ça aurait été très vite insupportable. Je sursaute quand soudain un flash m'aveugle. Je tourne lentement la tête vers Neji dont un quart du visage est dissimulé derrière son portable. J'esquisse un geste pour le lui arracher des mains, quand deux autres flash me surprennent. Je me retourne brusquement et lance un regard meurtrier vers Suigestu et Shikamaru qui n'éprouvent aucune compassion et rient sous cape. J'allais leur asséner un coup sur leurs têtes respectives, mais me ravise au dernier moment. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre mon temps avec ces idiots. Je dois tout d'abord retrouver Naruto et finir notre discussion. A cette pensée, mon cœur se met à battre rapidement. Je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à ce que Naruto voulait me dire et à ce qu'il se serait passé si Itachi n'était pas intervenu. Et j'avoue avoir attendu cette fête avec une impatience non feinte. Je suis resté pendant des heures sous ma couette à ne rien faire, à ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autre qu'au visage de Naruto et à ses mots : « tu me troubles ». Je souris pour moi-même à ce souvenir. Je me lève, déterminé. Il faut que je le revois, que je sache ce qu'il voulait dire par ces trois petits mots. Non, c'est plus fort que ça. Je _veux_ le voir. J'en crève d'envie. Mais à l'instant même où j'allais explorer les environs, Shinta saisit ma main et m'entraîne vers la foule colorée. Je le fixe d'un air interrogatif, surpris par cette initiative, et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il prend mon autre main et me fait face en souriant largement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On ne va pas rester à lambiner sur le canapé, Sasuke, dit-il en montrant les trois feignasses, alors je t'emmène danser !

Il pose sa paume sur ma hanche et entame un mouvement de danse. Un sentiment de malaise me prend aux tripes. Je l'arrête et plonge mon regard dans le sien tout en prenant un air sérieux.

- Shinta, je croyais-

- C'est juste danser. Entre amis, on peut danser non ? Comme le font tous ces gens autour de nous, m'explique t-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c-c'est vrai, tu as raison, je réponds surpris par le ton qu'il a employé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, il faut que je trouve Naruto.

Je le sens se crisper et me traite mentalement d'imbécile. J'imagine que ce nom doit lui passer en travers de la gorge. Mais il me fait tourner, ne tenant pas en compte de mes protestations.

- Ah, toujours ce gars, déclare t-il d'un air pensif, tu ne crois pas que tu perds ton temps avec lui ? Me questionne t-il de but en blanc.

Je le lâche et serre les dents, aimant de moins en moins sa façon de me parler.

- T'insinues quoi là ?

- Ne le prend pas mal, Sasuke, me répond t-il en soupirant, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est hétéro à la base. J'ai peur que tu dépenses beaucoup d'énergie pour rien en voulant sans arrêt te rapprocher de lui.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Je m'écris faisant tourner quelques regards vers nous. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois vraiment le voir.

Il me retient par le bras et me murmure à l'oreille : « Je m'inquiète juste pour toi ». Je me retourne à demi, l'observe une petite seconde et lit dans son regard une pointe de remord. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait que me prévenir, je le remercie. Il n'a pas besoin de s'en faire pour moi. Je sais très bien ce que ça implique d'être amoureux d'un garçon qui n'a sans doute pas les mêmes penchants. J'y ai réfléchis des jours et des nuits entières. A cause de cela, j'ai bien failli abandonner plusieurs fois. Si Suigestu n'avait pas été là pour me remettre sur les rails, je ne serais pas ici ce soir. J'ai bien conscience que je suis celui qui l'a rejeté et qu'il a vécu comme moi un amour à sens unique. Nous sommes un peu pareils sur certains points. Mais je nourris l'espoir que ce ne sera peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui. Lors du Bal de Noël, j'ai vraiment senti que quelque chose se passait entre Naruto et moi. Son cœur et le mien battaient à l'unisson. C'était un moment étrange et intense. J'ai l'hypothèse folle que Naruto était attiré par moi, qu'il me voulait dans ses bras, qu'il me regardait autrement. Je me glisse entre deux personnes de grandes carrures et manque d'y laisser un bras. Je décide de rejoindre la terrasse. Et s'il n'y ait pas, je me renseignerais auprès de Sakura. Je continue d'avancer entre les groupes et les couples qui sont tous emportés par le rythme endiablé de la musique tout en évitant de me faire emporter par la vague de couleur et tombe par hasard sur Gaara et Kiba. Ce dernier me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher. Comme à son habitude, Gaara met un certain temps avant de me reconnaître :

- Non, j'vois pas.

- Gaara..., souffle Kiba exaspéré, fais un effort !

Je passe outre et demande d'un ton pressé :

- Vous ne savez pas où est Naruto ?

- Ah, si ! Il est dehors..., me répond Kiba en me montrant la direction du doigt.

- Merci beaucoup, le coupé-je en partant sans perdre une seconde.

J'entends un lointain : « Mais il est avec quelqu'un ! » que j'ignore superbement, me cogne contre plusieurs autres invités et parviens enfin près de la baie vitrée. Bien entendu, il fait trop noir pour que je puisse voir à travers la vitre. Je la fais alors coulisser et sors malgré le froid hivernal. Je tremble violemment en sentant l'air glacé effleurer ma peau. La différence de température entre l'intérieur et la terrasse est saisissante. Je croise les bras et les serre contre ma poitrine afin de conserver un minimum de ma chaleur corporelle. Mes yeux prennent un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes à grelotter, je fais quelques pas, voulant à tout prix retrouver Naruto. L'envie de le voir est devenu au fil des minutes un véritable besoin vital. Quand soudain, j'entends des voix. Je fronce les sourcils et tends l'oreille. Un sourire illumine mon visage quand je reconnais celle du blond et l'excitation fait voler des petits papillons dans mon estomac. Je longe précipitamment la grande vitre et arrive à l'angle du mur, là d'où provient sa voix. Je prends une grande inspiration et fais un pas de plus, pressé de le voir enfin après toutes ces heures à rêver de ce moment.

Tout d'un coup, mon sourire s'affaisse brusquement et mes yeux s'écarquillent lentement. Et tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes emporté par une bourrasque de vent. Il est dans les bras d'une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle : _Setsuna_. Cette fille que j'ai vu à la patinoire, puis au cinéma. Cette fille qui l'enlaçait avec possessivité. Cette fille qui visiblement est toujours sa petite amie. Mon cœur s'effrite, se fissure et les morceaux tombent comme de la neige jusque dans mon ventre pour fondre contre mes organes. Elle l'embrasse, ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle embrasse celui que j'aime. Le temps s'arrête et le froid ambiant me transforme en statue de glace. Une énorme boule monte jusque dans ma gorge, me rendant muet. Les sons autour de moi deviennent sourd et des points noirs troublent ma vision. J'entrouvre les lèvres, incapable de pousser un cri, incapable de les arrêter. Pourquoi les choses se passent t-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi m'a t-il dit de venir à cette fête ?

Alors ce qu'il s'est passé au Bal de Noël n'était réellement qu'un rêve ? Une illusion ? Ses bras autour de mon corps, son souffle sur ma nuque, ce cœur qui battait si vite, n'étaient pas les siens ? Je fronce les sourcils et serre les poings. Ma bouche se tord tandis que les larmes menacent de couler. Je recule d'un pas pour m'enfuir loin d'ici, pour me cacher aux yeux du monde tant j'ai honte. Soudain l'herbe gelée craque bruyamment sous mes pieds. Mon cœur rate un battement quand deux yeux me fixent éberlués. Je ne fais pas attention à Setsuna qui nous regarde tour à tour avec un air suspicieux. Lentement, Naruto relève la tête, se pince les lèvres puis les ouvre comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. J'en ai déjà assez vu. Je fais un autre pas en arrière. Voyant mon mouvement, il lâche brusquement Setsuna qui crie un : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » plaintif. Il avance vers moi tout en agitant les mains devant son visage :

- Ce n'est pas ce-

Je suis pris d'un frisson et tourne les talons sans un mot. J'entends un vague : « Non non non ! Sasuke ! Attends ! » que j'ignore et ouvre maladroitement la baie vitrée pour me glisser discrètement à l'intérieur. Je sens la présence de Naruto derrière moi et décide de fuir. Je me fonds dans la masse et passe difficilement entre les danseurs. Il faut absolument que je trouve Sakura. Je dois récupérer mes vêtements et m'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible. Merde ! Cette fille l'embrassait ! Et moi, je suis quoi ? Juste un jouet le temps d'une soirée ? Un moyen de passer le temps ? L'eau salée se fraye un chemin sur ma joue rouge et je n'y vois pratiquement plus rien. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer. Je sursaute violemment quand une main attrape mon bras et me retourne. Je fais face à Shinta qui fait les yeux ronds en voyant mon visage en larmes.

- Sasuke ? Mais-

- Où est Sakura ?

- ...euh...dans la cuisine, me répond t-il décontenancé, Sasuke tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, je vais juste partir plus tôt que prévu.

- Mais il va bientôt être minuit, tu-

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, déclaré-je en le coupant sans ménagement.

Je le fais lâcher prise et me dirige vers la cuisine tout en essuyant rageusement mes larmes.

* * *

><p>Gaara s'ennuie, comme toujours. Il a tendance à s'ennuyer vite et de tout. Mais même embêter Kiba – son jeu préféré – ne rendait pas cette fête moins chiante. Il aurait pu s'immiscer dans l'histoire de Sasuke et de son grand ami Naruto, mais il avait peur que l'auteur ne lui tombe dessus et lui troue la tête avec une mitraillette. Il reste donc planté en plein milieu d'un carré, emmerdant les autres invités qui aimeraient pouvoir danser sans se cogner à un rocher immobile et imperturbable. Une mine blasée profondément gravée sur son visage, il se met à faire le tour de la salle de son regard turquoise, à la recherche d'une source d'amusement quelconque. Quand soudain, il le voit enfin. Une petite tête blanche se démarquant du reste de l'assemblée et semblant être déguisé en Chapelier Fou attire son intérêt. Il se fait la réflexion que le Lapin Blanc lui allait beaucoup mieux, puis s'approche, les mains dans les poches vers le petit groupe. Il s'arrête tout d'un coup en croisant la petite Juliette et cherche alors dans sa mémoire de qui il bien s'agir.<p>

- Ah...je sais maintenant, marmonne t-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'est Sa-..., aaah...merde, j'ai oublié.

Il observe un brin contrarié la fine silhouette disparaître dans la foule, puis fait un autre pas et s'arrête à nouveau en voyant Naruto passer sous son nez. Celui-ci semble avoir quelques soucis au vue de sa façon de bousculer toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre sans même les regarder. Gaara l'observe alors se diriger dans la même direction d'où a disparu la petite Juliette. Puis sans une seule pensée pour son ami, il parvient à fendre la foule jusqu'à pouvoir gentiment tapoter l'épaule de sa prochaine victime. Cette dernière se retourne et ouvre en grand la bouche tout en plongeant ses yeux pratiquement mauves dans ceux turquoises de son semblable. Gaara se retient de pouffer de rire. Les événements à venir vont enfin être distrayants. Ce garçon dénommé Suigestu a, pour une raison qu'il ignore, le béguin pour lui. Peu de personnes dans son entourage a eu ce genre de sentiments à son encontre. Du mépris, de la frayeur, de l'exaspération, d'accord. Mais de l'amour, avec ces petits cœur qui dansent dans les yeux et ces déclarations mielleuses, il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté cela. Bien entendu, il a des amis, une grande sœur collante et un grand frère chiant et enfin ses victimes favorites. Mais pas encore de petit-ami ou plutôt, de quelqu'un d'assez fou pour le supporter jusque dans les moments les plus intimes. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Suigestu éveille tant son intérêt.

- Sa-salut Gaara, bredouille ce dernier en baissant les yeux, tu es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début, lui répond t-il, sympa ton costume.

- Ah...euh...oui. Mais toi, tu es déguisé en quoi ? Demande Suigestu avec curiosité.

En vérité, Gaara n'était pas déguisé. Il portait un simple t-shirt imprimé « _Oasis_ », un jean tout simple et de vieilles baskets toutes déchirées sur les côtés. Mais Gaara aime les défis.

- En mec qui branle rien de la journée et qui attend tous les soirs que sa femme rentre du boulot en regardant la chaîne sport à la télévision.

- ...hé ?

- En une sangsue de la société qui se nomme Torio Hakimura, tu saisis ?

- ...Torio Hakimura ?

Le problème avec ce garçon, c'est qu'il est un peu lent à la détente. Gaara fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux tout en déblatérant avec un ton détaché :

- Cet homme ne vit que grâce à l'argent que ramène sa femme. Il vit sur son canapé et passe ses journées devant la télévision. En clair, c'est une sangsue qui vit au crochet des autres. Mais une nuit, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de mater « _Chasse et Pêch_e », il entendit des cris venant de la rue juste en dessous. Il fit un effort colossal pour quitter son nid, écarta les rideaux de sa fenêtre et découvrit avec effarement deux hommes en train de tabasser sa femme qui avait finit très très tard – même s'il savait qu'en réalité elle passait ses nuits avec un autre – ni une, ni deux il enfila ses chaussures et sortit pour aller la sauver tout en hurlant : « Ne touchez pas à mon gagne-pain ! » et là-

- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Le coupe Suigestu en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, j'ai compris.

Il soupire et affiche une petite grimace mi-agacée mi-amusée.

- T'as juste mis les premières fringues qui t'ont tombées sous la main, hein ?

- ...To-ri-o Ha-ki-mu-ra..., siffle Gaara en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, comme pour le convaincre du contraire.

- Oui oui ! Ça va ! Proteste Suigestu en le repoussant, ses mains sur ses épaules. Pa-parlons d'autres choses, d'accord ?

Gaara ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, comme pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire. Quand soudain deux lèvres douces embrassent délicatement sa mâchoire. Il fixe d'un air surpris Suigestu qui se met à rougir instantanément et qui sourit visiblement très embarrassé, puis constate qu'ils sont effectivement un peu trop proches.

- Dé-désolé, tu...tu avais les yeux fermés et moi, mes mains sur...enfin, je...j'ai pas pu résister.

- ...ça chatouille, marmonne le rouquin, recommence pour voir ?

- AH ? S'écrie Suigestu en reculant de deux pas.

Ce gamin est sans aucun doute un être très intéressant, pense Gaara en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il n'hésite pas une seconde pour me sauter dessus et ce, sans mon accord. Gaara a un petit faible pour les personnes spontanées et impulsives, un peu comme Naruto qu'il a toujours considéré comme étant un spécimen très rare capable de vaincre l'ennui dès qu'il se présente. Mais depuis quelques temps, il a découvert un nouveau spécimen beaucoup plus fascinant. Décidément, ce môme pourrait bien réussir à le conquérir. Il s'accorde alors un petit sourire et prend doucement Suigestu par les épaules :

- Je suis venu te donner un autre défi.

Les yeux de Suigestu s'illuminent à ces mots. Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour lui, à cette constatation Gaara se met à sourire tendrement.

- Le-lequel ? Baragouine sa victime, confuse.

Gaara porte son regard au loin tandis qu'un air de guitare électrique et entraînant emplis la pièce.

- Ce sera une mission difficile et tu pourrais ne pas y survivre. Mais afin de me prouver ton amour, il te faudra risquer ta vie.

Suigestu affiche un air blasé tout en continuant de le fixer.

- Tu vois le garçon à la coupe au bol qui danse là-bas ? Demande Gaara en lui montrant du doigt le présumé jeune homme, il s'appelle Rock Lee.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tout à l'heure, il s'est empiffré de chips à l'oignon en faisant des pompes. Il doit donc puer de la gueule et sous les bras à cause de la transpiration.

- ...qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ? Insiste Suigestu, perdant patience.

- Je veux tu ailles lui rouler une pelle.

Un temps. Deux temps. Les yeux de Suigestu s'étrécissent, ses poings se serrent et son corps se raidit sous la colère. Gaara observe l'expression de son visage changer avec stupéfaction. Et pourtant, peu de choses l'étonnent. Quand soudain, une main fine frappe violemment sa joue, au point de faire tourner sa tête sur le côté.

- Tu m'as giflé, fait le rouquin bouleversé.

Il cherche alors les yeux mauves du garçon aux cheveux blancs, puis écarquillent les siens en le voyant lui lancer des ondes meurtrières.

- Connard ! L'insulte t-il avant de s'éloigner en courant.

* * *

><p>Je ferme violemment la porte derrière moi, tâtonne le mur pour trouver et appuyer sur l'interrupteur, puis me jette sur le sac de sport de Ino, là où elle a fourré mes vêtements d'après Sakura. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre ce que je disais tout à l'heure et ma demande ne l'a pas trop alerté. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée avec un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et au sourire faux. Je me secoue la tête. Quand je trouve enfin mes affaires, je me dirige vers le bureau installé juste devant la fenêtre et commence à retirer ses stupides et douloureuses chaussures. Les images bousculent mon cerveau et m'empêchent de penser correctement. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bête. J'ai aussi la sensation d'avoir été trahis, dupé, manipulé. Mes gestes sont maladroits et saccadés. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je fais. Je n'ai même pas appelé Itachi pour venir me chercher. Mais je m'en fiche. J'enlève ma perruque et entreprends d'enlever ma robe, seulement je ne parviens pas à retirer la fermeture éclaire qui se trouve dans mon dos. Au comble de l'énervement, je me mets à jurer tout haut. Je crois que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Je me fige tout d'un coup, quand j'entends la porte grincer. Je reste dos à elle et n'ose pas me retourner. Je sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Le bruit de pas se rapprochent et je décide finalement de lui faire face tandis que Naruto murmure un « Sasuke » de sa voix rauque.<p>

Je lui lance un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre de ne pas avancer davantage. Ce qu'il fait tout en détournant les yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, j'ai le temps de le détailler. Il est si beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé. A son allure, je suppose qu'il est dans la peau d'un jeune parrain de la mafia. Il porte un magnifique costard noir rayé de fine lignes blanches, une fourrure marron posée sur ses larges épaules et des gants de cuirs noirs. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, ainsi que sur une fine mèche qui retombe sur le côté de son front. Je resserre inconsciemment mes genoux et baisse un peu ma robe pour cacher mes jambes. J'aurais dû mettre mon pantalon au lieu de m'exciter sur cette fichue fermeture éclaire. Je fronce les sourcils tandis que je le surprends en train de me regarder de haut en bas. Ses fossettes se creusent et un : « Tu es vraiment superbe » s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Je détourne la tête et rougis malgré moi.

- Va t-en, ordonné-je sans préambule.

- Sasuke...ce que tu as vu..., je t'assure que ce n'était pas-

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, le coupé-je sèchement, va t-en, je veux me changer.

Il fait un pas, une main tendue vers moi. Je me voûte, rentrant mon cou entre mes épaules en le voyant faire, comme un chat sur la défensive.

- Écoute moi au moins, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, mais je te jure que nous étions en train-

- Oui, j'ai vu, fais-je d'un ton désabusé. Désolé d'ailleurs, j'ai dû interrompre quelque chose d'important.

- Je t'ai dis de m'écouter ! S'exclame t-il soudainement en serrant les poings.

- Et moi je te dis de partir !

Un lourd silence plane dans la pièce et mes paroles résonnent entre les murs. Mes larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne sais même pas si c'est de déception ou de colère. Il se tient toujours devant moi, ignorant ma demande et s'approche encore.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as fait la promesse de nous voir ici, déclaré-je en me retenant tant bien que mal de lui hurler dessus, je suis vraiment trop con.

- Non, Sasuke, c'est juste un horrible malentendu.

- Ah oui ? Elle n'avait pas sa bouche collée à la tienne, peut-être ? J'ai mal vu, c'est ça ? Crié-je en reculant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, après tout ça ne me regarde pas, ajouté-je d'un ton amer.

Cette situation est vraiment contradictoire. Je lui pique une crise de jalousie alors que nous ne sommes pas un couple et qu'il ne sait même pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Je me mets à trembler. Mon cœur n'a pas encore fini de s'émietter et ses battements deviennent irréguliers. Je lève des yeux brillants vers Naruto qui ne cesse de me fixer sans savoir quoi dire. Je repense à ce que m'a confier Shinta au tout début de cette désastreuse soirée. J'aurais dû y prêter plus d'attention, y réfléchir plus longuement. Mais les événements du Bal de Noël m'ont aveuglé et j'étais beaucoup trop confiant. Finalement je brise le silence en murmurant pour moi-même :

- Shinta avait raison.

- ...quoi ? Siffle Naruto d'un air méprisant.

Surpris par son attitude, j'écarquille les yeux tandis que son regard devient de plus en plus perçant à mesure que les secondes passent. J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un tigre prêt à me sauter à la gorge.

- Shinta ? Pourquoi tu parles de Shinta ? S'exclame Naruto en comblant la distance qui nous sépare, visiblement très contrarié, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Et voilà qu'il se met en colère comme la dernière fois. Le silence revient alors, bien plus lourd qu'il y a quelques minutes. Quel imbécile ! J'aurais dû me taire.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu la ramènes avec ce type ?

Il me regarde de travers, comme si j'étais un criminel. Je me crispe et réponds froidement :

- Il m'a conseillé d'abandonner vue que tu avais déjà une petite-amie.

- Oui, il t'a dit ça pour mieux te choper à la sortie !

- Qu'est-ce que... ! Non mais tu t'entends ? Crié-je en me raidissant.

- En plus tu n'as pas à t'en faire, cette fille et moi on a rompu il y a plusieurs semaines.

- Ah ? Alors elle, elle t'embrasse sur la bouche et j'ai pas le droit de m'énerver ! Par contre Shinta me fait la bise et toi, tu peux me hurler dessus comme tu veux ? C'est ça ?

A ce souvenir, il se fige tandis que je réalise lentement ce que je viens de sous entendre. La tension tombe et l'atmosphère électrique s'amenuise. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux sans oser émettre un seul son. Mes joues virent au cramoisis et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Et maintenant je me rends compte de mon erreur. Pourtant je prends aussi conscience d'une chose essentielle, une chose qui était juste sous mon nez. Je me détends tout en respirant profondément. Une douce chaleur emplie délicieusement mon aine alors que je chuchote :

- Tu...tu étais jaloux de Shinta ?

Ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrent et je vois sa pomme d'Adam descendre puis remonter dans sa gorge. Je l'aime à en mourir. Je me rapproche de lui et effleure ses bras de mes doigts. Le temps se suspend et la musique sourde se trouve amoindrit jusqu'à disparaître. Je n'entends plus que sa respiration profonde ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Cette pièce n'a plus de porte, ni de fenêtre, plus personne ne peut percer la bulle qui nous enferme petit à petit. S'il étais jaloux de Shinta, est-ce que cela signifie que j'ai de l'importance à ses yeux ? Je sais exactement ce qu'est la jalousie pour l'avoir déjà ressentie. Et il me semble que la définition appropriée serait : vouloir une chose que quelqu'un d'autre possède. Mais Shinta et moi, nous ne sommes que des amis. J'ai peur de me faire trop d'illusions. J'ai peur d'espérer après ce que je viens de vivre. Je me sens tout embrouillé et me secoue énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour remettre toutes mes pensées en ordre.

- Pardon, murmure Naruto en baissant la tête.

Je prends son visage en coupe, même si mes mains tremblent. Il est sincère. Il se sent coupable pour toutes les bêtises qu'il m'a dite. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai vu. Et en même temps je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai le droit de me fâcher. Lui et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

Il relève la tête et plonge ses iris céruléennes et irréelles dans les miennes bien plus sombres. Une lueur étrange scintille dans les coins de ses magnifiques orbes. A cette vision, mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids tant je suis perturbé.

- Je t'ai crié dessus, alors que ce n'était pas mes affaires, ajouté-je en le lâchant lentement, si tu pouvais oublier ce que j'ai dis, ça m'arrangerait.

J'ai tout de même insinué sans l'avouer que je l'aimais. Je recule, me retourne et récupère mes vêtements laissés sur le bureau. J'ai envie d'espérer. Mon cœur me hurle d'espérer. Pourtant rien n'est clair. Je baigne dans une confusion totale à cause du fait que j'ignore totalement ses sentiments à lui. Je ne sais pas comment il me voit, seulement que je le trouble. Mais même cela, je n'arrive pas à l'interpréter. J'ai été déçu de nombreuses fois par sa faute, ou plutôt à cause de mes trop hautes attentes. Je baisse le visage et fixe mes pieds, puis ferme les yeux. Soudain deux bras puissants entourent ma taille et ma poitrine.

- Elle et moi, on a rompu il y a plusieurs semaines, déclare t-il après quelques instants.

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dis.

Il opine de la tête et continue :

- Mais je ne t'ai pas dis pourquoi.

Piqué par la curiosité, je tourne nerveusement le visage vers le sien et frôle sa joue du bout du nez.

- Au Bal de Noël, je t'ai avoué que je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à ton sujet. En fait, il y a eu un moment où je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et où j'ai délaissé Setsuna. Évidemment, elle m'a tout de suite accusé d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il pose son menton sur mon épaule nue et fait frissonner ma peau. Mes cheveux se dressent sur mon crâne et je m'appuie sur son torse pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur de son corps. Les insectes se remettent à faire de la haute voltige dans mon ventre alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre l'équilibre en entendant ces paroles.

- Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un bout de temps. Bien sûr, je me doutais qu'elle viendrait ce soir et qu'elle voudrait des explications. Je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre et au final, elle s'est jetée sur moi. C'est là que tu es arrivé avec cette robe sur le dos. Du coup, je ne t'ai pas tout de suite reconnu.

Je ferme à demi les paupières. Il y a tant à dire, tant à penser, tant à déduire de sa confession. Mais je ne veux pas les formuler maintenant.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle m'aimait assez pour s'accrocher à moi comme ça, se justifie t-il perdant confiance face à mon silence, dis quelque chose.

Il s'éloigne, me contourne et saisit fermement mes épaules.

- Si ce n'était pas arrivé...qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Je lui demande après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il me sourit tendrement et pose maladroitement son front contre le mien, n'étant pas encore certain de pouvoir m'approcher d'aussi près.

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire.

Je lui rends son sourire et il se détend, rassuré en ne me voyant pas le rejeter. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Oui, j'ai toujours été naïf. Et peut-être vais-je le regretter dans un avenir proche. Mais j'ai tant attendu cette soirée et ce moment où nous serions seuls, tous les deux. Non, dès de le début, dès l'instant où mon coeur s'est mis à battre pour lui, j'ai voulu vivre ces quelques minutes avec lui.

- En venant ici, j'espérais reprendre notre conversation. J'espérais savoir ce que tu penses clairement de moi et comprendre pourquoi tu m'as enlacé ce soir-là, avoué-je dans un chuchotement.

Ses mains glissent sur mon dos et descendent jusque sur mes hanches, répandant une douce vague de chaleur. Je ferme les yeux tandis que son nez vient jouer avec le mien. Puis j'agrippe le haut de sa veste et plonge mes doigts sous sa fausse fourrure. Je sens son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, j'embrasse sa joue. Je savoure ce contact le plus longtemps possible sans me retenir. Au loin, j'entends de grandes exclamations et des cris de joie. Mais très vite, les larges mains de Naruto me ramènent à lui. Une d'entre elles vient se loger dans mes cheveux et l'autre reste obstinément dans le creux de mes reins. J'ai chaud. J'ai horriblement chaud. J'ouvre la bouche, en manque d'air et me gorge de sa beauté. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et un violent pique de chaleur s'insinue dans mon bas-ventre tandis que je goûte pour la première fois à ses lèvres. Elle sont un peu charnues à cause du froid et douces à la fois. Je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules et me mets sur la pointe des pieds au moment où je sens qu'il va s'éloigner, juste pour faire durer ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Il rit et me serre contre lui. Je respire son odeur, il a encore mis du parfum, et entoure son cou de mes bras. Mes jambes nues se mêlent aux siennes. Je rougis de gêne, me souvenant de ma tenue ridicule. Je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant, mais me sens vulnérable dans cette robe incommodante.

- Na-Naruto ?

- ...hmmm ? Gémit-il gravement contre mon oreille.

Je frissonne.

- Je...je voudrais vraiment me changer.

Il me lâche lentement pour mieux me regarder dans les yeux et sourit.

- C'est une soirée costumée, Sasuke. Joue le jeu.

- Oui, mais là...

- Tu es adorable, ne t'en fais pas.

Je rougis alors qu'il me donne un bisou esquimau, frottant son nez contre le mien. Puis ses lèvres retrouvent le chemin qui mènent aux miennes. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et sursaute imperceptiblement en le sentant ouvrir sa bouche. Timidement, je fais de même le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nos dents s'entrechoquent et le bout de ma langue cherche instinctivement la sienne. Il me guide entièrement, caressant ma tempe de ses doigts comme pour me rassurer. Et nos langues entament le plus beau ballet que je n'ai jamais connu. Je me doute bien que je n'ai aucun moyen de comparer avec qui que ce soit, mais il embrasse vraiment très bien. J'ai l'impression d'être transporté dans les airs, touchant les nuages cotonneux, frôlant le soleil jusqu'à chuter dans les bras brûlants de Naruto. Les bruits de succions titillent mes oreilles et intensifient mon excitation qui ne va qu'en grandissant. Mon cou se tord en arrière sous la pression et sa main s'appuie sur ma nuque. Il m'embrasse alors plus passionnément et je réalise que nous sommes deux à voler dans le ciel. Il me serre de plus en plus fort et semble rechercher le plus de contacts possibles. Il suçote tendrement ma lèvre supérieure, puis sa langue revient danser avec la mienne. Je manque de souffle et finis par le repousser pour reprendre de l'air. J'ouvre les yeux et les écarquillent brusquement en percevant un profond trouble dans son regard. Un peu inquiet, je fronce les sourcils et pose une question muette. J'embrasse le haut de sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille droite et plonge à nouveau mes orbes noires dans les siennes bien plus claires. Il finit par avouer d'une voix un peu cassée :

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ce chapitre est le plus dur que j'ai eu à écrire jusqu'ici ! Et ça m'a pris près de deux semaines (je m'en excuse d'ailleurs), à cause du manque d'inspiration et du fait que j'ai dû réécrire quelques parties qui ne me satisfaisaient pas (mais vos commentaires m'ont vraiment boostée !). Pourtant...comme toujours vous allez me dire, je ne suis pas du tout (mais alors là, pas du tout du tout) sûre que ça va. Vous aimez la partie avec Gaara ? L'évolution entre Sasuke et Naruto vous a surpris ? Ça va trop vite ? Ou c'était juste le bon moment ? (Franchement au bout du 14ème chapitre...je me suis dis : aller ! lance-toi ma grande ! il est temps de faire le grand saut ! Tant pis si tu reçois des tomates et des lettres de menaces !) Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? x')<p>

Reviews ?


	16. Le coeur de Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto et Naruto lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas !

Ah ! Je n'en reviens pas O.O, j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews de personnes que je ne connaissais pas encore ! Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et pour répondre à une question posée par **Lucxky**, **Shashiin** et **Ely-chi** : huum, qui sait ? C'est très facile de changer de genre et j'adore les tomates XD

* * *

><p>JULIETTE – <em>Vous avez l'art des baisers.<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Le cœur de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>J'attends le bus, assis sur un banc dont l'acier est gelé par le froid. Je frissonne violemment et gigote un peu pour chasser la sensation désagréable d'avoir des glaçons à la place des fesses. Mon nez enfouis dans mon écharpe, mes mains gantées dans mes poches, j'observe le ciel encore sombre d'un matin d'hiver que l'on pourrait qualifier de banal. Banal pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Je rougis tandis que le beau visage de Naruto se dessine dans mon esprit pour ne plus le quitter. En vérité, sa voix, sa chaleur, jusqu'au doux son des battements de son cœur m'habitent depuis près de trois jours. Trois longs jours avant le retour au lycée. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je me voûte sur mon banc, le menton collé à la poitrine. Je repense alors à ce qui s'est passé au premier de l'an et tente de revivre mon premier baiser. Je ferme alors les yeux et parviens à sentir de nouveau la douce chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches, son nez dans mes cheveux. Mais c'est trop flou, trop fade. Imaginer n'est plus suffisant. Il me tarde de le voir. Je souris contre la laine de mon écharpe et laisse glisser mes pieds sur une flaque de verglas en face de moi.<p>

Après cela, Naruto et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble. Je ne l'ai pas lâché une seule seconde. Nous avons même dansé sur une balade à plus de six heures du matin. Autant dire que nous étions seuls sur la piste. Mais j'ai adoré ça. Je l'ai laissé me guider, bougeant au rythme lent d'une chanson d'amour. Puis j'ai rougis de gêne en sentant ses mains sur mes reins, me demandant vaguement s'il oserait les glisser plus bas. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, évidemment. Des mèches de cheveux viennent fouetter mes joues déjà rouges lorsque qu'une voiture passe à toute vitesse devant moi créant une bourrasque de vent froid. Je détourne instinctivement la tête et la suis du regard tout en me recroquevillant légèrement. Puis je me replonge dans mes pensées. J'avoue que la présence de Setsuna me rendait quelque peu anxieux. Et je surveillais les environs, angoissé à l'idée de la revoir. Au bout d'un certain temps, je l'ai aperçu au loin. Pourtant, bien que nos regards se sont croisés, elle n'a esquissé aucun geste pour venir me parler. Elle s'est contentée de m'éviter avec un air dédaigneux. Ce qui m'a grandement soulagé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche une nouvelle fois la soirée. Je me souviens avoir serré la main de Naruto avec force, comme pour le supplier de ne pas s'éloigner de moi. En réponse, il m'a simplement embrassé sur le front. J'enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe tout en fermant à demi les paupières. Puis je jette un petit coup d'œil à ma montre. Le bus devrait être là dans cinq longues minutes. Je l'imagine m'attendre lui aussi, assis sur un siège côté fenêtre et refusant de céder la place d'à côté à toutes les personnes qui le lui demanderont. Quand nous nous retrouverons, je me demande ce que je vais lui dire. Devrais-je l'embrasser ? Ou va t-il le faire ? Peu importe, s'il ne fait pas le premier pas, c'est moi qui le franchirais. Galvanisé par cette idée, je me lève et observe le soleil en faire de même, teintant le ciel d'une légère couleur rose.

Un rose plus pâle que celui qui colorait les nuages à mon réveil. J'étais dans les bras de Naruto, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son ventre. Je l'ai observé pendant un long moment alors qu'il dormait, le visage tourné vers moi. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il nous avait recouvert avec sa veste. Nous étions sur le canapé, entourés de Neji qui se trouvait dos à moi et Sakura, qui dormait tranquillement sur les genoux de Naruto. J'ai soupiré en la voyant aussi près et me suis retenu de la secouer. Puis j'ai plongé dans un semi-sommeil, m'empreignant pleinement de l'odeur du blond et profitant de ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. J'ai prié si fort pour qu'à mon réveil, Naruto soit encore là. Nous nous sommes embrassés, touchés, enlacés. Mais sommes-nous pour autant ce que l'on peut appeler un couple ? Pourrais-je affirmer après tout cela que je suis son petit-ami ? Concrètement, il ne m'a pas posé la question. Je rougis alors que le mot « petit-ami » s'ancre dans mon cerveau et bouleverse complètement ma raison. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine, plein d'espoir. Il y a des semaines de cela, je n'aurais jamais osé prétendre au titre de « petit-ami ». Et même si les choses ont considérablement changé entre Naruto et moi, puis-je me le permettre ? Franchement, je me vois mal le lui demander. Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui. Tout était vrai. Et je connais suffisamment Naruto – du moins, je crois – pour savoir qu'il ne mentirait jamais sur un sujet pareil. Et puis, ces mots : « Je n'ai jamais autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un » ont été prononcé avec une telle sincérité, un tel trouble que je ne peux plus douter de lui. J'ai su à cet instant précis que ma vie allait basculer. Et ce, grâce à Naruto. A ce garçon que j'aime comme un fou.

Cependant, il existe une zone d'ombre qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je l'aime, c'est certain. Et je sais que c'est assez fort pour résister aux attaques de mon père, à sa haine pour la famille de Naruto. Mais et lui ? Pourra t-il y faire face avec moi ? M'aimera t-il assez pour ne pas m'abandonner au milieu du chemin ? Les questions fusent d'elles-mêmes et agrandissent l'ombre au point de ne pas me laisser dormir en paix.

J'inspire et expire longuement pour me calmer, ne plus y songer. J'ai été sur les nerfs tout le reste des vacances qui ont suivit le premier de l'an. Maman a tout de suite soupçonné quelque chose et n'a pas cessé de me questionner lorsque Papa avait le dos tourné. Évidemment, Itachi, ce fourbe, savait ou en tout cas a déduit certaines choses sans que je les lui confie. J'ai eu le droit à des sourires goguenards et à des petites piques enfantines du genre : « Sasuke est amoureux-euh ! » avant un autre : « Et Naruto aussi-euh ! » chuchoté grossièrement. Le pire, c'est qu'il est sensé avoir six ans de plus que moi ! Je pousse un petit soupire, exaspéré.

Je fais volte face en entendant le car arriver. J'attrape vivement mon sac et serre la bandoulière avec force tandis qu'il s'arrête et ouvre ses portes dans un bruit sourd. Je grimpe à l'intérieur, le cœur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique. Je déglutis et cherche une tête blonde des yeux. Soudain, je me fige, quand je le vois me faire signe de venir avec un grand sourire. Je ne rends pas le salut de Neji et me précipite vers le fond du bus. Je m'assieds prestement sur le siège et tourne timidement les yeux vers lui. Ses fossettes se creusent une nouvelle fois et une main large et chaude vient se nicher sur ma nuque. Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, que déjà ses lèvres épousent les miennes avec tendresse.

- Tu es gelé, murmure t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je lui souris et sans prévenir, viens me serrer contre lui. Ce n'est pas un rêve, me répété-je mentalement, tout est réel. Je peux le toucher, profiter de sa chaleur, lui chuchoter des mots d'amour sans avoir la peur constante d'être rejeté. Toute la frustration, le stress s'envole et laisse place à un profond sentiment de bien être. C'est la première fois que je ressens tout ça. La première fois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Maman ou Itachi pour m'étreindre. Une personne plus importante que tout ce que je possède. Une personne pour qui je pourrais tout abandonner. J'ai envie de le lui dire. Qu'il sache à quel point sa présence à mes côtés est devenue au fil du temps vitale pour moi. Pense t-il la même chose de moi ? Ai-je la même importance à ses yeux ?

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux.

- A moi aussi.

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends. Je l'embrasse sur la joue avec une infinie douceur, m'y attarde quelques secondes. Comme la fois où il dormait dans sur son bureau, la tête sur ses cahiers. Je me crispe un peu en me remémorant ce moment terriblement embarrassant et demande à voix basse :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de la vidéo ?

Il écarquille brièvement les yeux, apparemment surpris que je lui pose cette question. Puis il rit, se gratte la nuque et répond tandis que ses fossettes se creusent joliment :

- Je l'ai gardée.

- Tu veux dire...que tu l'as toujours dans ton portable ?

- Bien sûr.

- Supprime la, ordonné-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fait non de la tête avec un air malicieux et se lève alors que le car s'arrête, nous déposant à destination. Il me pousse gentiment et nous descendons du bus dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Des cris et des rires percent la froideur matinale et j'observe tous ces gens s'enlacer, prendre des nouvelles et partager leurs vacances avec enthousiasme. Il y a très longtemps, je les aurais envié tout en pestant sur ce vacarme insupportable. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Je sens des doigts s'emparer et s'entremêler avec les miens. Mes joues deviennent cramoisies et je tourne la tête vers Naruto. Je perçois les battements de son cœur en posant mon pouce sur son poignet. Ils sont rapides. Je frissonne, heureux comme jamais. Puis je relève les yeux vers lui et déclare :

- Je veux vraiment que tu la supprimes.

- T'en démords pas, hein ?

J'opine de la tête. Il plonge nos mains liées dans la poche de son manteau de cuir et nous marchons vers le lycée, oubliant totalement d'attendre les autres comme nous le faisions à l'accoutumée.

- De toute manière, même si je l'efface sur mon portable, je l'aurais toujours sur mon disque dur, ajoute t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Q-quoi ? Exclamé-je en arrondissant les yeux.

Je le vois sourire, nullement affecté par ma gêne et mes cris de protestations. J'abandonne finalement. Ce type est plus têtu qu'une mule. Je regarde alors droit devant moi et surprends quelques élèves nous scruter avec des airs soit inquisiteur, soit interrogatif, soit franchement dégoûté en me voyant très proche de Naruto. Ce dernier ne semble rien remarquer. Je leur lance alors des éclairs et les défie de dire quoique ce soit. Puis j'accélère la marche et entraîne Naruto derrière moi qui émet quelques plaintes. Ces regards, ces chuchotements ont tout gâché. La boule de plomb, qui s'est installée dans mon estomac lors du Bal de Noël, grandit de plus en plus, prend de l'ampleur et rend mes jambes et mon corps lourds. Je les avais presque oubliés. Ce mauvais pressentiment. Les mots de mon père. Ceux d'Itachi et de cet homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus pâles. Tout résonne dans mon crâne si bien qu'une horrible migraine vient frapper mon cerveau comme un requin qui cogne le verre de son aquarium pour créer une brèche et s'enfuir. Je pourrais lâcher sa main et mettre une distance raisonnable entre nous. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux plus être séparé de lui. J'appuie mes tempes de ma paume libre tandis que Naruto nous arrête et me fixe, les yeux remplis d'interrogations. Il murmure un : « ça va ? » inquiet. J'acquiesce de façon peu convaincante. Il grimace, prend à nouveau ma main et me tire derrière lui. Nous passons les grilles du lycée, le hall d'entrée avec la vieille mégère qui nous suit de son regard torve, puis la cour relativement vide à cette heure et enfin un couloir désert. Je remarque qu'il s'agit de celui qui mène aux escaliers. Le même que j'ai emprunté en début d'année. Cette fois-là où je me suis lamentablement perdu et où j'ai rencontré Naruto pour la troisième fois. Ce dernier se penche vers moi et pose lentement son front contre le mien.

- Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, dis-je en plongeant mes pupilles dans ses iris bleus.

- C'était quoi ça ? Me demande t-il abruptement.

Je ne perçois aucune colère dans sa voix, seulement quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'angoisse ou plus justement, à de l'appréhension.

- C'était rien, je réponds en essayant de le rassurer.

- Tu as peur que les gens sachent ?

Merde. Il va tout comprendre de travers. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et embrasse sa bouche en prenant son visage entre mes deux mains. Mais il n'approfondit pas le baiser et fronce les sourcils, attendant une réponse avec entêtement.

- Non, je t'assure. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de moi, mais-

La sonnerie retentit, me faisant sursauter. Nous nous regardons longuement et je devine que tout comme moi, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Le souffle court, il dépose un baiser sur mon nez, mes paupières puis sur mes lèvres encore froides. Il murmure un : « on parlera de ça plus tard » contre mon oreille avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je crois que je suis pardonné. Je me niche dans ses bras chauds qui vont vraiment me manquer pendant ces interminables heures de cours.

* * *

><p>Le cœur gros, je pénètre dans la salle de classe. Tout de suite, plusieurs paires d'yeux s'accrochent à mes orbes sombres, puis se détournent vivement comme si je les aveuglais. Les rumeurs vont à la vitesse de la lumière dans ce lycée. Je n'en aurais rien eu à faire s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père. La boule de plomb s'alourdit encore et encore à mesure que j'imagine la tête que ferait mon géniteur s'il savait que j'aime Naruto. Je sors soudainement de mes réflexions quand un bras vient saisir mes épaules. Blasé, je tourne lentement le visage vers Suigestu et Neji qui sourient exactement de la même manière que Itachi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'installe tranquillement à mon bureau.<p>

- Alors comme ça...on sort avec le blondinet ? Fait Neji en plissant les yeux de malice.

Je rougis violemment et tente de reprendre contenance en vidant mon sac comme si de rien n'était.

- ...techniquement, non, je réponds en baissant la tête.

Les deux comparses font les yeux ronds. Tout d'un coup Suigestu plaque ses mains sur mon bureau et tout en me plantant ses yeux mauves dans les miens, s'écrit, visiblement excédé :

- Ah ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez au juste ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'évite encore ?

J'agite les mains devant mon visage afin de lui faire comprendre de baisser le volume.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, chuchoté-je, i-il m'a embrassé ce matin.

Il porte la main à son cœur et inspire, comme s'il remontait à la surface après être resté un long moment en apnée.

- Ben alors, où est le problème ? Demande Neji, très intéressé par ma vie amoureuse.

Je lui lance un regard noir et allais lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, quand le professeur Umino passe le seuil de la porte, des dossiers sous le bras. Ce dernier s'excuse pour son léger retard et commence son cours après un classique : « bonne année à tous ! » auquel tout le monde répond en chœur. Sauf moi, qui jette un coup d'œil sur le cadran au dessus du tableau pour voir avec désarroi qu'il n'est que huit heures et dix minutes.

Comme à mon habitude, je n'écoute le cours d'histoire qu'à moitié et rêvasse en dessinant dans la marge de mon cahier. Je l'admets je me pose des questions stupides. Pourtant elles me tracassent au point de me rendre parfois la vie impossible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien penser Naruto. Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui et de ce qu'il ressent. Tout est dans les gestes et dans les regards. Comme si les nuances du bleu de ses yeux avaient chacune une signification, donnaient un indice sur l'état d'esprit de Naruto. Des nuances qu'il me faudrait décoder et comprendre. J'ai bien conscience que j'ai moi aussi du mal à communiquer avec les autres. Mais Naruto est complètement différent. Je veux pouvoir lui parler de tout et de rien, lui confier le moindre de mes secrets et surtout connaître les siens. Cependant, il est bien plus difficile à déchiffrer que je le croyais. Je crayonne des boucles sans but entre les lignes de la page, fais un rond puis repasse plusieurs fois dessus. Je préférais éviter de trop m'avancer. Il est tellement imprévisible que j'ai peur d'être pris au dépourvu et d'être déçu. Pourtant, Suigestu et Neji n'ont pas tort. Je serre mon stylo, déterminé. Si Naruto ne me dit rien, je n'ai qu'à le lui demander. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, il est hors de question de jouer l'écrevisse. Je souris me rappelant que je l'ai comparé ainsi avant les vacances de Noël. Discrètement, je tourne les pages de mon cahier et retrouve mes graffitis. Soudain Suigestu me donne un coup de coude. Je lève alors les yeux vers lui et penche la tête sur le côté. Il me sourit, écrit au crayon de bois et en travers sur une page blanche : « Je viendrais avec toi voir Naruto, j'ai un truc à lui demander, tu veux bien ? ». Je fronce le nez, piqué par la curiosité et acquiesce sans rien ajouter. Il se remet à écrire et me tend de nouveau la feuille : « De toute façon même si tu avais dis non, je serais venu quand même. » Il lève le pouce. Je grimace et le laisse rigoler tout seul. J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de mettre son grain de sel dans ma relation avec Naruto. Je le surveillerais de près.

Quand enfin la sonnerie de la dernière heure avant la pause retentit, je balaye mes affaires d'un bras et les fais glisser dans mon sac. Un geste pratique et rapide que j'ai appris de Monsieur Hatake. Je n'attends pas Suigestu et me précipite vers la sortie sous les regards lourds de sens de mes camarades de classe. Je les ignore tandis qu'une voix stridente m'appelle derrière moi. Je m'arrête à contrecœur tout en fixant le bout du couloir. Suigestu et Neji arrivent à ma hauteur, légèrement essoufflés.

- Pourquoi t'es partis comme un voleur ? Fait Suigestu, penché vers l'avant.

- Je suis pressé.

- Rooooh, ça va ! Il va pas s'envoler ton blondinet, s'exclame Neji en me souriant d'un air moqueur.

Je fronce les sourcils et reprends la marche. Lorsque nous approchons de la cour extérieure, Neji me tape dans le dos et s'éloigne en disant :

- Bon, je vais rejoindre le flemmard et le grognon, à tout à l'heure !

Je l'observe partir au loin tout en fronçant les sourcils et interroge Suigestu :

- Le grognon ?

- Shinta.

- ...ah, murmuré-je en me voûtant.

Je l'admets, j'avais un peu occulté Shinta. Non en fait, je l'avais totalement oublié. Un peu honteux, je le cherche du regard et le vois assit au côtés de Shikamaru sur le banc où nous nous retrouvons habituellement. Il nous a sans doute aperçu, Naruto et moi, la main dans la main, plus proches que jamais lors du premier de l'an. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu le lendemain matin lorsque nous étions tous entassés sur le canapé. Même si j'étais beaucoup trop obnubilé par Naruto pour le chercher. Je pousse un soupire qui pourrait dévaster une forêt entière et décide de passer à autre chose. Peut-être que Shinta finira par l'accepter et tombera amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'espère pour lui en tout cas. Je sursaute quand deux bras puissants entourent mes hanches. Mon dos heurte un buste musclé et brûlant. Je souris tandis que deux lèvres se posent sur ma nuque. Je me retourne alors et plonge dans deux océans. Toutes mes inquiétudes et mes questions disparaissent alors que je colle ma joue contre la sienne. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Je ferme les yeux et découvre un monde emplis de chaleur et de la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Mais le temps reprend brusquement son cours lorsque Suigestu racle bruyamment sa gorge pour signaler sa présence. Naruto rit un brin gêné et me lâche doucement. Je troue le crâne de cet abrutit aux cheveux blancs avec la seule force de mon regard noir. Mais il ne me prête aucune attention et s'adresse directement à Naruto :

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste que tu transmettes un message à Gaara.

Je fais les yeux ronds et l'écoute attentivement :

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Répond Naruto, tout aussi étonné que moi.

- De me retrouver avant manger devant la salle B122, j'ai quelque chose à lui montrer, déclare t-il froidement.

Il affiche exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il m'a engueulé sur la terrasse pour me dire mes quatre vérités. C'est mauvais signe. Je me demande ce qu'a pu faire Gaara pour le mettre en colère. En même temps, il faut admettre que Gaara a le chic pour pousser à bout toutes les personnes qui l'entourent que ce soit gentiment ou non. Suigestu remercie Naruto et finit par partir non sans me faire un grossier clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Je détourne les yeux, agacé tandis que Naruto me traîne dans un endroit un peu plus à l'écart de la foule. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais très vite deux lèvres chaudes me font taire et suçotent ma chair. Je ferme les paupières et devient aussi mou que de la pâte à modeler. Puis j'entoure son cou de mes bras et frémis en sentant sa poitrine contre la mienne. Je le repousse finalement et fais un pas sur le côté. Je dois lui parler et mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je soupire et joue distraitement avec les plis de son pull en tortillant le tissu entre mes doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et y lis de l'inquiétude. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de sauter d'un pont, debout sur une rambarde métallique et rouillée par la pluie, observant le flux puissant de l'eau en dessous de moi. Je grimace et me lance :

- ...toi et moi, on...on est quoi ?

Silence. Et soudain, un éclat de rire. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant plié en deux et rougis de honte. Je serre les poings tout en jetant quelques coups d'œils autour de moi afin de vérifier que personne n'assiste à mon humiliation. Puis Naruto se calme lentement et essuie une petite larme :

- Quelle question ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant de nouveau, quand je t'ai embrassé ce matin, je pensais que c'était...je sais pas,...évident.

- … « évident », hein ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça va trop vite pour toi ? S'inquiète t-il tandis que ses lèvres s'affaissent pour afficher une mine plus sérieuse.

- Non, c'est juste...que je voulais être sûr, avoué-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me prend par les épaules, se penche pour me faire face et remonte mon menton du bout des doigts en déclarant :

- Aie plus confiance en toi, Sasuke.

- ...ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça.

Il me tire jusqu'à lui et me serre contre sa poitrine sans ajouter un mot. Évidemment, c'est à cet instant que choisit la sonnerie pour nous interrompre dans notre étreinte. Pour autant, je ne suis pas satisfait de sa réponse qui reste beaucoup trop vague à mon goût et le lâche avec réticence. J'ai peur qu'en insistant il me trouve trop ennuyeux.

- On se retrouve pour manger ? Demande t-il.

- Hn.

Amusé, il rit et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Plus je suis près de lui, plus j'ai l'impression de moins le connaître. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que je jouais avec des escargots dans l'arrière cours de la maison : j'appuyais sur leurs antennes en rigolant, et ils disparaissaient soudainement à l'intérieur de leurs coquilles, refusant tout contact. Je soupire et pars en direction de la classe où aura lieu le prochain cours. J'ai déjà comparé Naruto avec une écrevisse, voilà que je fais de même avec un escargot. Et étrangement, ils possèdent tous deux une carapace. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir au sujet de Naruto. J'emprunte les escaliers, m'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir et serre les poings. Soit. Cela prendra sûrement du temps, mais je ferai en sorte d'en savoir plus sur lui, de voir toutes ses facettes. Peut-être qu'au final, j'arriverais à déchiffrer toutes les nuances du bleu de ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Suigestu attend devant la classe B122. Une certaine anxiété est lisible sur son visage pâle. Et pour cause : Gaara est en retard. Le jeune garçon fait le pied de grue depuis près de dix minutes et regarde de tant à autres à l'intérieur de la classe où Neji a bien du mal à retenir un autre élève de seconde. Il sait que ce qu'il va faire comporte des risques et qu'il pourrait le regretter. Mais il est capitale que Gaara comprenne que le défi qu'il lui a donné était sordide. Comment a t-il pu demander à celui qui l'aimait d'embrasser une autre personne ? Gaara est quelqu'un de très bizarre et qui semble vivre sur une autre planète, pense Suigestu tout en s'adossant au mur du couloir, peut-être a t-il plus de mal à comprendre mes sentiments que je ne le croyais ? Il aurait pu interroger Sakura, lui soutirer des infos sur le rouquin. Mais il n'en a pas eu le temps, ni l'opportunité. Et suite à ce qui s'est passé à la soirée du nouvel an, il était plus occupé à ruminer dans son coin et à maudire Gaara qu'à réfléchir sur un moyen de lui donner une leçon.<p>

Tout d'un coup, il tourne la tête en reconnaissant la démarche lente et traînante de ce dernier. Suigestu déglutit. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Mais il le faut. Et ce, afin que Gaara comprenne que son amour pour lui n'est pas un jeu. Les défis étaient drôles. Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et s'il s'en fout ? Se demande Suigestu en se retenant de se ronger les ongles, si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ? Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis déclaré, moi qui me suis imposé à lui. Il serait normal qu'il me regarde faire sans éprouver la moindre once de culpabilité ou de jalousie. C'est un pari dangereux, pense Suigestu en voyant Gaara approcher lentement, mais au moins...je serais fixé. Je ne veux plus attendre. Ce sera donc maintenant ou jamais. Une sorte de test pour savoir si j'ai un peu d'importance à ses yeux, si j'ai une chance de le conquérir un jour. Suigestu est déterminé. Pourtant l'angoisse d'être rejeté et de ne plus pouvoir entretenir l'espoir de se faire aimer en retour est là, ancrée en lui, indélébile. Ce type est un con borné et imprévisible, mais putain...je l'aime comme un dingue.

Le cours de ses pensées cessent enfin lorsque Gaara lui fait face et le sonde de son regard turquoise. Il n'a pas oublié la gifle, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Tous deux se fixent droit dans les yeux comme pour lire les secrets de l'autre. Puis le rouquin brise le silence en premier :

- J'ai faim, alors grouille-toi.

Suigestu lui lance un regard noir et grimace.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il rentre dans la classe, se dirige d'un pas décidé vers Neji et Rock Lee, et prend ce dernier à part. Lee ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe et fait quelques signes à Neji qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Suigestu jette un petit coup d'œil vers Gaara. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, comme pour deviner où le garçon aux cheveux blancs veut en venir. Quand soudain, il le voit embrasser Lee à pleine bouche. Ses yeux turquoises s'écarquillent lentement tandis qu'une aiguille empoisonnée pénètre sa peau et répand un liquide noir et brûlant dans ses veines. Des souvenirs douloureux reviennent en sa mémoire, des souvenirs qu'il croyait à jamais perdu. Il connaît ce sentiment, cette sensation. Et il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas non plus ce qu'il voit. Son cœur s'accélère. Un craquement sourd emplis son corps et tous ses sens se réveillent en même temps. Ni une, ni deux il se précipite vers Suigestu et le pousse violemment en arrière si bien que le jeune garçon se cogne contre plusieurs bureaux. Ce dernier lève les yeux vers Gaara tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre debout malgré le coup brutal qu'il a reçu sur la tête. Mais son corps se fige, pétrifié par la scène à laquelle il assiste. Gaara est penché vers Lee et le frappe de toutes ses forces, enchaînant les coups, les rendant plus puissants à chaque fois. Sa victime ne parvient pas à riposter une seule fois, elle est prostrée à terre et gémit de douleur. Complètement choqué, Suigestu suit du regard un filet de sang couler le long de la joue de Lee. Neji accourt à côté de lui et lui crie quelque chose. Mais il n'entend rien, se lève et va vers Gaara.

- Arrête, dit-il presque à voix basse.

Seulement celui-ci continue de frapper. Une. Deux. Trois fois.

- ARRÊTE ! Hurle Suigestu en le saisissant par les épaules, Putain ! Arrête ça !

Gaara finit par se retourner et le fusille du regard sans prononcer un seul mot.

- C'est de ta faute, fait Suigestu en se retenant de pleurer, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire.

Le rouquin prend son visage en coupe et colle son front contre le sien. Il est toujours furieux. Ses yeux de glaces ne changent pas d'expression. Il le fait reculer de force, ne se détachant pas d'un millimètre de Suigestu et lui siffle à l'oreille :

- Défi réussi. Jeu terminé. Mais tu as perdu.

- ...quoi ? Murmure Suigestu.

Les mains froides et blanches de Gaara le lâchent lentement tandis qu'un poids lourd tombe sur les épaules frêles du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tu as perdu » ? Insiste t-il en saisissant un pan de son manteau.

- Ça veut dire : dégage de ma vue.

* * *

><p>Les conspirations, les regards en coin et les rires étouffés n'ont pas cessé. Je dirais même qu'ils se sont intensifiés. Pourtant j'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas tournés vers moi. J'en ai fais par à Suigestu et à Neji. Mais ils sont restés obstinément silencieux. Je tourne le visage vers Suigestu tout en marchant vers le bâtiment des arts, là où se retrouve le club de théâtre ce soir. Ses yeux anormalement rouges et son attitude taciturne m'ont alerté dès que je l'ai vu ce matin. Il n'a rien dit, bien entendu. Quand il va mal, il s'enferme dans une bulle et ne répond plus à personne. Je me remets à fixer mes chaussures d'un air pensif. Non, en vérité, cela dure depuis hier midi. J'ai même dû renoncer à mon déjeuner avec Naruto tant il était contre l'idée de manger avec lui et tout la bande habituelle. J'ai déjà tenté de l'interroger, mais rien n'y fait. Alors je me suis tourné vers Neji et ai eu le même résultat. Il me semble plus qu'évident que Suigestu lui a demandé de se taire. La seule chose à laquelle je suis à peu près sûr, c'est que ça a un lien avec Gaara. D'ailleurs il semblerait que celui-ci soit absent aujourd'hui. Mais là encore, je manque d'informations. Je pousse un énorme soupire. Dans quel bourbier s'est-il encore fourré ?<p>

Nous entrons dans le hall et montons les escaliers sans un mot. J'ai hâte de retrouver Naruto. L'humeur de mon ami m'oppresse au plus haut point. Et comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Quand nous franchissons enfin la porte de l'auditorium, un éclair jaune se précipite vers nous, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Je souris, soulagé de le voir enfin tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être un peu soucieux. Bien que la question première reste les sentiments de Naruto à mon égard, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir aux conséquences que pourrait causer notre relation. _Lourdes_ est le seul mot approprié que j'ai trouvé pour les qualifier. Je ferme à demi les paupières tandis que deux lèvres viennent embrasser mes pommettes. Je suis tellement fatigué que je n'esquisse aucun geste pour répondre à cette étreinte. Suigestu s'écarte de nous et rejoint la scène dans un silence quasi-religieux. Je l'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça ne va pas ? Me demande Naruto en prenant mes mains.

- Si si, tout va bien.

Il grimace, pas du tout convaincu et m'entraîne vers les autres qui sont déjà en train de s'échauffer la voix. Cependant, il n'insiste pas et change de sujet :

- Sakura nous a ordonné de commencer à répéter nos scènes, m'explique t-il, tu as appris ton texte ?

J'opine de la tête. Pendant les trois jours avant la reprise des cours, le scénario de la pièce a été la seule chose sur laquelle je parvenais à me concentrer.

- Super ! Allons-y dans ce cas.

Nous partons un peu à l'écart des autres, dans la salle annexe à la scène. Je lui pose une question muette alors qu'il commence à faire un peu de place, rangeant des chaises le long du mur.

- On va répéter ici, dit-il, Sakura veut que nous faisions une petite relecture.

- Que tous les deux ?

Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux et s'humecte sensuellement les lèvres. Je déglutis tout en les fixant ardemment.

- Tu as peur que je te bouffe ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rougissant et m'assieds en tailleur à même le sol. Il m'imite avec une mine renfrognée, mécontent de ne pas me voir réagir davantage. Puis il se met à me scruter avec une telle attention que j'ai la sensation étrange qu'il parvient à percevoir mon âme. Je penche la tête sur le côté, embarrassé par cet examen minutieux dont je fais l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A moi de te poser cette question, Sasuke.

Je baisse les yeux. Mon comportement étrange l'a alerté, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et plus les heures passaient, plus le besoin de m'écrouler quelque part et de plonger dans un profond sommeil pendant cent ans se fait ressentir. Je devrais être heureux. Je devrais sauter au plafond à chaque fois que le soleil se lève. Mais au lieu ça, mon corps s'est alourdit et mes jambes devenaient de simples baguettes de chair qui me maintenaient à peine debout. Naruto. Papa. Les Namikaze. Tout tourne et se retourne, avance puis recule. Ma situation est beaucoup plus complexe que je le pensais. Rien que d'imaginer la montagne de problèmes qui m'attend et à laquelle je devrais faire face, j'ai envie de pleurer comme un gosse qui n'arrive pas à apprendre par cœur les vers incompréhensibles d'un poème. Et le pire c'est que je m'inquiète de tout ça, alors que je ne sais rien de ce qu'éprouve réellement Naruto. C'est « évident » m'a t-il dit. Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ?

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, fait Naruto.

Il sourit d'un air avenant, m'invitant intimement à me confier. Après quelques secondes à me taire, je finis par lâcher la bombe à bout de patience :

- C'est sérieux entre nous ?

Il ouvre la bouche, très surpris. Puis son visage affiche une expression agacée.

- Je t'ai dit que oui, non ? Hier, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui... « évident », je réponds d'un ton las.

Il fronce les sourcils, puis secoue la tête en quête de quelque chose à dire. Mais je ne le laisse pas faire et continue en débitant à toute vitesse, comme si je dévalais une falaise :

- Tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux pour nous de nous fréquenter. Les gens parlent, répandent des rumeurs. Imagine un peu ce qui se passera si ça arrivent aux oreilles de nos parents. Alors...c'est vrai, un tout petit « c'est évident » ne me suffit pas.

- Sasuke...on vient tout juste de se retrouver, dit-il, tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

- Non ! Ça m'angoisse et à cause de ça, je n'arrive même plus à dormir ! J'ai peur, pas toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça ! Mais ça ne sert à rien d'angoisser pour des choses qui peut-être n'arriveront jamais.

Il se relève sans crier gare et je fais de même tout en le contredisant :

- Si. Elles auront lieu, c'est certain. Mon père ne laissera jamais passer ça et ta famille non plus.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, déclare t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu le sais, non ? Qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ! En plus, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, ajouté-je en détournant les yeux, gêné.

- Où tu veux en venir, Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu n'es pas sérieux avec moi, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer !

Pause. J'ouvre un peu la bouche, consterné par ce que je viens d'avouer. Je regrette tout de suite alors qu'il écarquille les yeux, furibond. Le silence se prolonge et je ne peux me détacher de ce magnifique bleu orageux. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Mon visage se tord sous la pression et tous mes sentiments ressortent à travers mes larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux cernés.

- Je t'aime ! Exclamé-je avec émotion. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis que je t'ai vu. Je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un de cette manière et n'en aimerait aucun autre !

Je sanglote et renifle comme un gamin. Je l'ai dis. Je l'ai finalement dis. Ces trois petits mots que je pensais si intensément en le contemplant sont sortis de ma gorge. J'ai sauté du pont, de cette rambarde rouillée par la pluie. Maintenant, je souhaiterais disparaître quelque part, me laisser entraîner par les flots et m'échouer loin d'ici tant le silence est pesant. Je lève des yeux brillants vers Naruto, mais n'aie pas le temps de voir son visage. Il attrape brusquement ma main et la plaque contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? Me demande t-il sèchement.

- Ton cœur...qui bat vite.

Il se rapproche lentement de moi et le son de ses pas bourdonne dans mes oreilles.

- Et là ?

- Il...bat très vite.

Les palpitations de son cœur s'accélèrent sous mes doigts tandis qu'il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et me serre dans ses bras chauds. J'entends un faible : « Il n'y a que toi pour le rendre fou comme ça » murmuré contre ma tempe. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ce rythme erratique et contagieux. Ma respiration devient saccadée. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, quémandant un baiser très vite accordé. Sa main descend dans le creux de mes reins et j'agrippe son pull tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il te faut une autre preuve ? Chuchote t-il, son visage dans mon cou.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et m'appuie complètement contre lui. Il se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement, jouant allègrement avec ma langue, redécouvrant cette sensation unique qui nous fait frissonner de concert. Puis il se détache de moi, un mince filet de salive nous connectant encore l'un à l'autre.

- On reste ensemble, affirme t-il d'une voix sûr, et ne me parle plus de rupture.

Je lui souris largement, dévoilant ainsi mes dents blanches. Je crois que c'est la toute première fois que je souris de cette façon à quelqu'un. Naruto rougit brusquement en me fixant d'un air troublé et fond une nouvelle fois sur ma bouche. Le poids sur mes épaules s'amenuise, comme s'il s'effritait en de petites particules blanches qui remonteraient vers le ciel. Profiter. Vivre. Et le plus important : Rester avec Naruto. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Bon bon...ce chapitre m'a semblé très confus la première fois que je l'ai tapé, j'ai donc tenté de le remanier un peu. J'ai voulu faire en sorte que la tension baisse d'un chouilla pour nos protagonistes. Mais, comme d'habitude, je vais avoir besoin de vos lumières pour me dire si cette suite vous plaît ou au contraire vous déçoit. C'est vrai qu'au niveau de l'intrigue principale (les deux familles qui se détestent) ça n'avance pas, mais je pense qu'il faut d'abord développer la relation NaruSasu (oui ouiiii, je l'avoue, décapitez-moi, mettez ma tête dans un sac plastique et jetez la dans un ravin s'il le faut ! Le coup du "je mets ta main sur mon cœur" est un classique, mais j'adore ça ! XD Je sais pas, je trouve ça trop romantique - n'oublions pas que je suis une grande romantique - et ça colle bien à ce que ferait Naruto.) Qu'en pensez-vous ? x')<p>

En passant, vous remarquerez sans doute qu'à partir de ce moment de la fic (là où ils finissent enfin ensemble), ça n'a rien à voir (mais alors, vraiment plus rien à voir) avec l'ancienne version...XD que de l'inédit ! Nyéhéhéhé !

Reviews ? :S


	17. L'hiver contre Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette (ou QJJJ pour aller plus vite)

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru (ou YM pour aller plus vite)

**Pairing :** NaruSasu (ou NS pour aller plus vite)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi ! (ou INSPAM pour aller plus vite)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! (ou BLATEMPVR pour aller- BON ÇA VA ON A COMPRIS !) XD

Ahem, bref (. . .)

* * *

><p>LAURENT – <em>Ces joies violentes ont des fins violentes, et meurent dans leur triomphe : flamme et poudre, elles se consument en un baiser. Le plus doux miel devient fastidieux par sa suavité même, et détruit l'appétit par le goût : aime donc modérément : modéré est l'amour durable : la précipitation n'atteint pas le but plus tôt la lenteur.<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : L'hiver contre Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Papa a pris le dernier train pour la capitale hier soir. Comme d'habitude nous l'avons accompagné à la gare, malgré les réticences de Itachi. Contrairement à Maman – qui semble un peu déprimer à cause de son départ – je me suis sentis très soulagé de ne plus le voir à la maison. La peur d'être découvert, de laisser échapper un mot ou une phrase malheureuse qui révélerait le fait indiscutable que j'entretienne une relation plus qu'amicale avec Naruto Uzumaki me rendait muet. J'étais nerveux en la présence de mon géniteur et là aussi, j'angoissais à l'idée qu'il se rende compte de mon attitude plus que suspecte. Maman et Itachi évitaient les sujets « lycée » et « club de théâtre » pour me faciliter la tâche et surtout pour ne pas faire de bourde non plus. Par contre j'ai remarqué que Maman ne me posait plus de questions en rapport avec Naruto, elle qui est pourtant si curieuse. Je me suis inquiété et en ai parlé avec Itachi. Mais il m'a simplement dit de ne pas m'en faire. Je remonte un peu mon sac de sport qui traîne sur le bitume tout en continuant de marcher en direction de la salle de gymnastique.<p>

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel encore sombre. Nous sommes mercredi et cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je sors avec Naruto. Je souris tandis que mon cœur tout léger fait des salto dans ma poitrine. Dire que tout se passe à merveille serait un euphémisme. Ce sont les plus beaux jours de ma vie et pour cause : je les passe dans ses bras. Cependant, le prix à payer pour ces quelques minutes ensemble est assez lourd. Je ne vois plus beaucoup Shikamaru, ni Shinta durant les pauses et ai tendance à occulter Neji et Suigestu. Et ces absences font naître des rumeurs au sein d'autres groupes d'élèves qui ont bien remarqué qu'il en était de même pour Naruto. Sans compter le fait qu'au tout début, nous nous promenions main dans la main vers le lycée en ne nous cachons pas comme des imbéciles heureux. J'ai tenté de rectifier le tire en lui en parlant, mais le mal était déjà fait. Nous essayons d'être discrets. Et j'ai l'impression que cette situation est pesante pour Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment y remédier.

J'arrive enfin aux portes coulissantes du hall de la salle, frissonnant et tremblant de froid. C'est sans doute la pire matinée d'hiver que nous avons connu. Certains de mes camarades de classes sont déjà en tenues et semblent attendre que tout le monde soit prêt. Je ne vois pas Neji et Suigestu. Je croise le professeur Gai Maito et le salue brièvement tandis qu'il lève son pouce en me souriant. Ce type me met toujours mal à l'aise. Je grimace alors et pénètre dans les vestiaires pour garçons. A mon entrée, on me dévisage, certains ricanent ouvertement. Je crois même sentir l'un d'eux passer sa main sur mes fesses en sortant. Je fronce les sourcils et pose mon sac sur le banc à côté de Neji. Suigestu a une mine sombre et son expression ne change pas en me voyant. Il est comme ça depuis que Gaara a été renvoyé du lycée pendant une semaine pour avoir tabassé un élève de seconde. Je ne l'ai su que mercredi dernier de la bouche de Naruto qui m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose. Tout ce dont je me souviens ce sont les mots de Suigestu qui voulait de lui qu'il transmette un message au rouquin. Je n'ai pas réussi à en connaître davantage. Mais il est plus qu'évident que ça a un lien et que mon ami se sent d'une manière ou d'une autre, coupable. Je me change lentement, ne mettant qu'un vieux t-shirt bleu foncé et un jogging blanc. Neji soupire à côté de moi et brise le silence :

- C'est quoi ces têtes de déterrés, sérieux ? Suigestu, je peux comprendre. Mais toi, Sasuke...

Je le fixe d'un air blasé et rétorque vivement :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me fais un sang d'encre à cause d'un abrutit qui s'obstine à se taire.

Ledit abrutit se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard lourd de reproches.

- C'est sûr que toi, tu files le parfait amour avec ton blondinet, siffle t-il entre ses dents pointues, à occuper sans arrêt les classes désertes, on se demande ce que vous y foutez...

Mes narines se dilatent sous la colère et je serre les poings.

- Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut te venger. J'y peux rien si Gaara ne te regarde même plus. Alors ta jalousie à deux balles, garde la pour toi.

- Moi ? Jaloux de toi et de Naruto ? J'ai jamais vu un couple aussi niais de toute ma vie, dès que je vous vois, j'ai envie de dégueuler !

Mes yeux s'étrécissent et j'avance d'un pas. Mes muscles se bandent un à un, je suis prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il fait de même, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue et fléchant les genoux vers l'arrière. Tout de suite, Neji nous arrête tout en posant chacune de ses mains sur nos bustes respectifs.

- Doucement les gars, on est pas là pour s'engueuler, d'accord ? Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui serve de médiateur, ajoute t-il en marmonnant, vous savez quoi ? On va aller faire de la gym et nous défouler sur d'innocents tapis bien moelleux.

Je me détends en premier. Suigestu prend sa veste et part en direction de la sortie en chaussettes, sans m'adresser un seul regard. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à ses provocations. Le pire c'est que je sais parfaitement qu'il est sur les nerfs. Il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette classe B122. J'attrape le bras blanc de Neji qui allait lui aussi sortir et le fait asseoir de force sur le banc. Puis je le fixe droit dans les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire, déclare t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- C'est pour son bien.

- Je ne suis pas une balance, Sasuke.

- C'est pour son bien, répété-je avec détermination.

Il passe une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les enroulant entre ses doigts et les laissant tomber lestement sur ses épaules, apparemment très hésitant. Puis il ouvre la bouche et me raconte en détails la cause du renvoi de Gaara. Mon expression change au cours de son récit, pour afficher un air profondément choqué et incrédule. Quand il en vient enfin à bout, mes lèvres restent définitivement closent. Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre dans un fracas et le professeur Maito nous appelle avec un cri tonitruant et enthousiaste. Nous sursautons, laissons nos affaires et allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle de gym.

Le cours se passe normalement. Du moins si on peut qualifier un cours de Gai Maito de « normal ». J'ai bien essayé de me faire pardonner auprès de Suigestu, mais il n'a voulu rien entendre. Il s'est aussi mis à faire la tête à Neji, vue qu'il m'a tout avoué. Franchement, quel gamin ! Mais maintenant, je peux comprendre pourquoi il est d'une humeur aussi maussade. Non seulement, Gaara a été renvoyé par sa faute, mais en plus il l'a rejeté. Je n'ai pas vu Naruto ce matin – Sakura m'a rassuré en disant qu'il a eu du mal à se réveiller et qu'il a loupé le bus – mais j'ai tout de même pu croiser le rouquin. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il revient depuis son passage chez le directeur du lycée. Il avait l'air d'être comme d'habitude : blasé et imperturbable. La question est : pourquoi a t-il frappé Rock Lee ? Je veux dire, Suigestu était en train d'embrasser ce garçon, il accomplissait donc le défi qu'il lui a été donné. Mais Gaara s'est énervé et a agit très violemment. Je me souviens alors de la bagarre qui a opposé Naruto et Shinta lors du tournoi de taekwondo. J'ai été stupide de ne pas remarquer que Naruto était tout simplement jaloux de notre proximité entre Shinta et moi. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la même chose pour Gaara ? Aurait-il été jaloux de Lee ? Apprendre que Gaara puisse devenir aussi brusque et effrayant m'a énormément étonné. Lui qui est si calme, à deux de tensions et toujours en train de faire des farces ridicules à ses amis. Je ferme à demi les paupières et reprends l'échauffement tout en gardant un œil sur Suigestu. J'ai terriblement envie de l'aider. Tout comme il l'a fait pour moi. Mais comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

Neji tente à plusieurs reprises de faire le poirier contre un matelas collé au mur. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de se planter pour faire rire Suigestu. Je crois que ça marche un peu : il le regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur, ce qui est pas mal après une semaine à sombrer dans des idées noires. Je laisse tranquillement Neji faire le clown, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci me demande de le porter sur mes épaules. Je hausse ces dernières avec un air sidéré et lui chuchote : « on nous a pas demandé de faire ça ! » auquel il me répond : « on s'en fout ! Je vais me péter la gueule et ce con borné va bien se marrer, tu vas voir ! ». Je fronce les sourcils tout en m'accroupissant et le questionne d'un ton sérieux : « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? ». Il passe ses jambes autour de mon cou et s'accroche au haut de mon t-shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi qu'il aurait dû demander ça ! Je me lève enfin, m'y prenant à plusieurs fois et manquant de trébucher dès le départ. Mais je tiens bon et réussis à le soulever de toute ma hauteur. Puis il me répond d'une voix sûre :

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a invité le premier à vous rejoindre.

J'opine de la tête. Neji a raison. Pour moi aussi, c'est la même chose. Si Suigestu n'avait pas été là, je serais resté le même minable solitaire et taciturne. Je ne serais pas avec Naruto aujourd'hui et je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer tous les autres membres du club, ainsi que Shinta et bien sûr, je ne serais jamais devenu ami avec Neji Hyuuga. Le même qui m'a traité de pédale en début d'année et avec lequel je me suis battu dans les toilettes du lycée. Soudain un craquement me sort de mes pensées et je m'écroule sous nos deux poids en reculant dangereusement vers les matelas qui longent le mur. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je me cogne contre les surfaces lisses et moelleuses et les fais tomber une à une, provoquant ainsi un effet de domino massif. Plusieurs d'entre eux tombent sur d'autres élèves qui poussent des : « Mais merde-euh ! » ou des « Putain de bordel ! » très poétiques. Le professeur vient à notre rescousse tout en nous hurlant dessus. Neji explose de rire en me voyant frotter mon dos comme un vieil homme. Nous ne prêtons pas attention aux plaintes de Gai Maito et aux railleries de nos camarades de classe, et nous tournons vers Suigestu qui lève les yeux au ciel en arquant les lèvres.

A la fin de ses deux heures interminables, nous retournons aux vestiaires en derniers. Le prof a absolument tenu à nous faire faire une cinquantaine de tour de la salle pour nous transmettre un peu de discipline. Suigestu nous attend, tranquillement adossé à la porte. Puis un quart d'heure plus tard, remarquant que le temps nous manque et qu'une autre classe devrait arriver, il nous lâche enfin et nous retournons aux vestiaires en traînant les pieds. Soudain nous nous arrêtons de concert et affichons des mines ahuries face au spectacle qui se dresse devant nous. Toutes nos affaires trempent dans les lavabos et dans les douches, éparpillées en pagaille. Que ce soient nos cahiers ou nos vêtements de rechanges, jusqu'à nos manteaux et nos chaussures. Tout est gorgés d'eau. Je me précipite vers mon sac de cours et tente de sauver mes notes.

- Ces salauds ! Vocifère Suigestu en récupérant sa veste dans un des lavabos et en sortir son portable irrécupérable.

Neji cherche ses chaussures et les retrouvent pendues par les lacets sur un néon au plafond.

- Comment on va faire ? Fait-il, il fait un froid de canard dehors.

- On va mourir congelé..., dit Suigestu en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

- Ouaih, et ça risque d'être pire si on essaye de mettre nos manteaux mouillés, ajouté-je en grimaçant, et j'suis en t-shirt.

- ...et en chaussettes.

Nous fixons nos pieds et je nous imagine en train de marcher pieds nus, exposés au froid d'un matin de janvier particulièrement glacial.

- Quelle bande de connards ! Même mon portable et mon mp3 sont foutus ! S'exclame Neji en rassemblant tout ce qu'il possède.

Je savais que nous étions mal vu et que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Mais qu'ils fassent une chose pareille, c'est vraiment bas. Je préférais quand ils nous ignoraient.

- Ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas tagué nos cahiers d'insultes comme « Pédé » ou d'autres choses de ce genre, déclare Suigestu en serrant les dents.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas tort. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle nous sommes victimes de cette blague de mauvais goût. Le baiser forcé échangé entre Lee et Sugiestu a fait le tour du lycée, tout comme le fait que je suis le petit-ami de Naruto Uzumaki. Ils doivent s'en donner à cœur joie. Je mets quand même mes converses – oui, en tissu et tout la totale – et grimace en faisant les lacets. L'eau est froide, c'est désagréable.

- On n'a qu'à courir jusqu'au lycée, ça nous réchauffera, suggéré-je tout en ajustant la bandoulière de mon sac sur l'épaule.

Ils acquiescent et m'imitent. Lorsque nous sortons, des élèves d'une autre classe – des premières, je crois – nous scrutent avec un air curieux tout en nous croisant. Le professeur installe déjà son prochain cours, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas compté sur lui pour nous aider. De toute manière, ce type n'est pas vraiment fiable. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Je frissonne violemment en sentant le vent me mordre la peau. D'un accord commun, nous nous lançons en courant dans la longue rue qui sépare le lycée et la salle de gym. Nos vestes sèment des gouttes d'eaux derrière nous, ainsi que nos écharpes et nos sacs. Tout d'un coup, je glisse sur une plaque de verglas et entraîne Neji dans ma chute.

- Merde ! Fais gaffe !

- Roh, ça va, hein !

Je me relève tant bien que mal, gelé comme pas deux et nous reprenons notre course effrénée. Techniquement, le cours de français a déjà commencé. Mais comme il s'agit de Monsieur Hatake, je ne suis pas très inquiet d'être en retard ou non. Nous arrivons, essoufflés et à moitié malade dans la pièce où tous nous dévisagent en ricanant. Je serre les poings, me retenant tant bien que mal de les frapper un à un. Suigestu chuchote à notre attention avec un air malicieux : « On se vengera, les gars ». J'y compte bien.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas vu Naruto lors de la pause, vue que je l'ai passée à courir dehors avec seulement un t-shirt sur le dos. Et comme je n'ai pas de portable, je n'ai pas pu le prévenir. Étant donné les circonstances, je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je soupire tandis que nous nous dirigeons à pas lents vers le self. Même après deux heures, mon manteau – censé conserver la chaleur d'après Maman – n'a toujours pas finit de sécher. Et comme un abrutit j'ai laissé mon pull roulé en boule avec mon jean et ma chemise dans mon sac. Neji est dans le même cas que moi. Si bien que Suigestu se fout allègrement de nos gueules en enfilant sa veste qui n'est à présent mouillée qu'au niveau des manches. Mais je crois que le plus gênant, c'est d'être en jogging devant toute une assemblée d'élèves – surtout quand on sait, que la plupart font partie de l'élite – , nous faisons alors profil bas et rejoignons en silence Shikamaru et Shinta qui nous toisent tous trois, les yeux ronds de stupeur.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demande Shinta, visiblement déconcerté.

- On vous racontera plus tard, répond Neji, quand il y aura moins d'oreilles indiscrètes autour, ajoute t-il en murmurant.

Je promène mes orbes noires dans la grande salle et tombe sur deux yeux bleus au loin qui me fixent avec un air interrogatif et inquiet. Sakura fait de même, ainsi que Hinata et Ino. J'entends déjà les questions fuser une à une comme de véritables bombes lâchées par voies aériennes. Je remarque alors que Gaara est en bout de table, mangeant nonchalamment son plat principal sans nous prêter attention. Suigestu et moi échangeons un long regard emplis de sous-entendus. Pour autant, nous ne disons rien. Je suis tout de même content que mon ami nous parle comme avant. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de sortir un peu de sa coquille. Dès que nous nous asseyons à notre table habituelle, je tourne à nouveau le visage vers celui de Naruto qui ne cesse pas de jeter quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes joues rougissent d'elles-mêmes. J'aimerais beaucoup le rejoindre et aller lui parler, mais il serait malvenu de le faire en public. Je m'assieds, me arme de mon couteau et de ma fourchette, et commence à attaquer mon repas. De plus, je veux absolument aider Suigestu et je pense que la meilleure personne à pouvoir m'aider est bien évidemment Sakura. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle depuis hier soir, quand nous avons mis au point quelques aspects du rôle de Juliette. Et je pense qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner un peu sur Gaara. Je sais que c'est déloyal et que je devrais directement interroger le principal concerné. Cependant, il s'agit tout de même d'un psychopathe dénué de logique et qui oublie sans arrêt mon prénom. Il ne me dira sûrement pas ce qu'il pense de Suigestu à l'heure actuelle. Ce dernier me donne soudainement un coup de pied sous la table et me lance un regard noir. Ne me dites pas qu'il sait lire dans les pensées ! Je lui rends un coup brutal qui fait trembler la table et renverse même le verre d'eau de Shikamaru :

- ...sérieux, les mecs ! Arrêtez vos conneries.

Je baisse la tête et continue de manger en silence, frissonnant parfois quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte du self, derrière nous. J'éternue bruyamment et resserre mes bras contre ma poitrine, délaissant mon dessert. Je vais sûrement tomber malade.

Quand nous sortons enfin – ou plutôt déjà – dehors, je me remets à éternuer et renifle. Shinta me montre comment me réchauffer en sautant discrètement sur place et me propose même de porter son manteau. Soudain, Naruto me tombe littéralement dessus, suivit des autres qui attendaient certainement un peu plus loin. Nous nous éloignons des regards inquisiteurs et allons nous réfugier dans le hall du bâtiment des arts qui se trouve juste à côté. Neji raconte pour la deuxième fois ce qui nous est arrivé en occultant quelques détails. Je l'entends plus que je l'écoute et reste auprès de Naruto qui est toute ouïe, tout en frottant mes bras pour me réchauffer. Les réactions ne se font pas attendre, surtout de la part de Ino et Sakura qui ne mâchent pas leurs mots et manquent de frapper les murs pour se calmer. Pendant ce temps-là, je vois Hinata en train de nouer son écharpe autour du cou de Neji qui sur le coups est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle prend ensuite ses mains et souffle dessus comme le faisait ma mère quand j'étais enfant lorsque j'oubliais mes gants pour aller jouer dans la neige. Je souris, attendris par cette scène et sursaute soudainement en sentant que l'on s'active à côté de moi.

Naruto enlève son manteau et son écharpe et me les enfile sans que j'ai le temps de protester. Ce sera déjà la deuxième écharpe que je lui emprunte. Je ferme à demi les paupières tandis qu'il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse doucement du bout des lèvres. Ça sent Naruto. Cet arôme sucré mêlé à celui de l'orange. Sa veste en cuir est trop grande et les manches recouvrent complètement mes mains gelées. Mais j'ai chaud. Je me blottis dans ses bras et perçois un long frissonnement à travers son pull noir. Je me rappelle alors qu'il était en retard ce matin et lui demande à voix basse :

- Tu es venu en moto ?

- Hm, fait-il en opinant légèrement la tête contre mon oreille, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su qu'on ne se verrait pas de la matinée, j'aurais fais plus attention.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si. Regarde-toi, t'es glacé.

- Et tu n'aurais rien pu y faire, soufflé-je contre son torse.

- C'est tout de même un peu de ma faute, non ?

Il plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me caresse longuement malgré la présence des autres à côté, qui semblent faire comme si de rien n'était en discutant de choses et d'autres. Je secoue négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis il reste silencieux, se transformant en bouillotte humaine pour faire cesser mes tremblements répéter et mes éternuements. Il fouille dans sa poche de jean et me tend un mouchoir en papier que j'accueille comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Je tourne le visage et observe Gaara qui, à mon plus grand étonnement, jette quelques œillades furtives vers Suigestu. Celui-ci se laisse materner par Sakura et Ino tout en riant de leur comportement sur-protecteur. Je questionne Naruto d'un air détaché :

- Gaara va bien ?

Il se crispe momentanément. Je l'entends déglutir, puis soupirer avant de me répondre :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a simplement dit avoir profiter de cette semaine pour pioncer dans son lit, embêter ses voisins en mettant la musique et la télé à fond et emmerder sa sœur et son frère au point de finir à la rue toute une nuit.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était tellement chiant qu'ils l'ont viré ?

- Ouaip. C'est Gaara, quoi, ajoute t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je fais les yeux ronds et reporte mon attention sur le rouquin qui a visiblement décidé de faire chier Kiba pour s'occuper.

- Dis, Sasuke, interpelle Naruto.

Je penche la tête en arrière et pose mon menton sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Et si on allait quelque part ce soir ? Enfin, peut-être pas ce soir, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Mon coeur fait un bond et j'écarquille les yeux.

- N-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, dis-je précipitamment, c'est d'accord pour ce soir.

- Tu es sûr ?

Un sourire naît sur mon visage et j'acquiesce sans attendre, me cognant sur son buste. Il rit et embrasse ma tempe en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Et tu m'emmènes où ?

- Tu verras, répond t-il d'un ton amusé.

Je resserre ma prise dans son dos et mêle mes jambes aux siennes. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un rendez-vous, non ? Ce genre de chose que l'on voit dans les films à l'eau de rose où un couple déjeune autour d'un repas en chandelle. Ce serait vraiment embarrassant si ça m'arrivait. Et puis, des gens pourraient nous reconnaître. Il faudrait aussi que je me change avant, être dans cette tenue peu confortable ne me mets pas du tout en valeur. Maman hurlerait au scandale si elle me voyait aller à un rendez-vous avec Naruto dans un jogging et des converses toutes déchirées. En vérité, ce n'est pas tellement un problème en soi, mais je veux lui plaire. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et vient l'embrasser sans prévenir. Il approfondit le baiser, m'invitant à ouvrir la bouche. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et laisse nos langues s'entremêler délicatement. Son cœur bat fort tout comme le mien et ses mains parcourent mes hanches et mon ventre dont la peau est seulement recouvert du fin tissu de mon t-shirt. Un frisson violent me saisit lorsque son pouce touche mon épiderme au niveau de la taille tout près de l'élastique de mon jogging. C'est brûlant. Je le repousse instinctivement et m'écarte légèrement. J'entends alors un petit : « 'xcuse » bredouillé et notre échange s'arrête à mon grand désarroi. Je murmure un : « c'est rien » tout aussi confus par ce qui vient de se produire.

- C'est...euh...toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Oui oui ! Pa-pas de soucis.

En détournant les yeux, je remarque qu'on nous fixe avec des têtes de merlans frits. Génial...

* * *

><p>Encore très gêné, je quitte Naruto près d'un couloir qui m'a dit devoir parler avec le tuteur de leur classe au sujet des rencontres parents-professeurs. Rencontres qui auront lieu dans peu de temps pour les secondes aussi et que j'avais carrément oublié. Je me demande de quoi ils vont discuter. Naruto est toujours très mystérieux quand il s'agit de sa famille. Il faut dire que je n'ose pas non plus lui poser de questions. Je préfère qu'il me raconte de lui-même, quand il sera prêt à se confier à moi. Je passe une main distraite sur mon ventre. Ce n'était qu'un petit touché accidentel, et pourtant la sensation de brûlure est toujours présente. Je me mords les lèvres, prends une longue inspiration et tourne les talons. Je dois parler à Sakura. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre et réalise qu'il ne me reste qu'un petit quart d'heure avant que les cours ne reprennent. J'accélère alors la cadence et descends les escaliers. Ils sont sans doute dans la cour, autour du banc. Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment, vue ma tenue. Je les rejoints, de la vapeur blanche s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres par saccade. Et au loin, je parviens à voir la chevelure rose de Miss Tagada. Lorsque nos regards se croisent enfin, je lui fais signe de venir avec moi. Elle fronce les sourcils, s'excuse auprès des autres qui décident finalement de rentrer à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Je les suis calmement des yeux et me tourne vers Sakura...ainsi que Suigestu, Hinata et Ino...<p>

- ...euh..., fais-je un peu éberlué, je souhaite juste discuter avec Sakura.

- C'est à propos de Naruto ? Demande Ino sans m'écouter en se frottant les mains.

- ...non, contredit Suigestu, c'est au sujet de Gaara, ajoute t-il en me donnant un coup de coude très significatif.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce psychopathe ? Fait Ino, aaaah ! Tu ne ferais pas des infidélités-

- Mais non !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lance un petit regard vers Suigestu emplis d'appréhension. Je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos une fois de plus.

- Vous voulez sans doute savoir comment il va ? Suppose Hinata d'une petite voix.

Elle semble avoir très froid sans son écharpe. D'ailleurs, c'est assez surprenant de ne pas voir Neji dans les parages, je murmure un : « où est passé ce crétin ? » sans m'en rendre compte. Puis je scrute les environs et elle répond avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Neji est partit me chercher une boisson chaude au foyer. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

J'opine simplement de la tête tandis que Suigestu relance la discussion, avouant par la même occasion être attiré par Gaara. Ino est la seule des trois à s'en étonner et hurle au sacrilège :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Ce type ! _Ce_ type ? Tu en es sûr ? Non mais attend, il y autre chose dont je devrais être surprise, ajoute t-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et s'exclame brusquement :

- T'es gay, toi aussi !

- On va me la faire combien de fois, celle-là ? Soupire Suigestu en grimaçant.

- Et...Gaara aussi, alors !

- Ino...

- Sakura ? Toi aussi, tu l'es ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru, toi ma meilleure amie !

- MAIS ÇA SUFFIT, GROSSE TRUIE ! Crie Sakura en la frappant violemment sur le crâne.

Je passe une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux. Ino éclate de rire tout en se tenant la tête et s'assied sur le banc comme si de rien n'était.

- Détendez-vous, je plaisantais.

Nous la fixons de concert en affichant chacun une mine blasée. Elle marmonne un : « 'z'êtes pas drôles » et jette la tête en arrière, soufflant de la fumée blanche et essayant de lui donner des formes amusantes. Je frissonne et bouge un peu sur place tout en enfouissant mon nez dans l'écharpe de Naruto. Je pourrais vivre dans ce bout de tissu. Sa voix, ses bras et ses yeux me manquent tout d'un coup. Mais je me reprends finalement et me secoue la tête avant de reporter un regard sérieux vers Sakura et Hinata.

- Et donc...comment il va ? Questionne Suigestu, une petite lueur inquiète dansant dans ses pupilles mauves.

- C'est Gaara, tu sais. A part sa sœur et son frère, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à qui il raconte ses problèmes, dit Sakura en s'asseyant à côté de Ino.

- Il a...un frère et une sœur ?

- Oui, Kankuro et Temari, répond Hinata, ils sont un peu bourrus, mais ils sont aussi très gentils.

Mon ami baisse la tête et j'ai l'impression que ses cernes ressortent beaucoup plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Suigestu ? Demande Sakura de but en blanc, dans cette classe ? Pourquoi a t-il frappé ce gars ?

- J'ai fais une connerie.

- Laquelle ?

Suigestu lui raconte absolument tout ainsi que les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir de cette manière. Sakura le toise de haut en bas avec un air sidéré. Il a dû mal à finir son récit, semblant être pris de soubresauts. Je m'appuie alors sur son épaule, comme pour lui donner un peu de courage. Quand il arrive enfin au bout, il s'accroupit soudainement sur le bitume gelé, la tête entre les bras. Un silence de plusieurs minutes prend place dans la cour déjà vide. Je redoute le moment où la sonnerie retentira. Mais elle ne vient pas ou bien si elle l'a déjà fait, nous ne l'avons pas entendu. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi Suigestu a embrassé ce mec. Pour autant, je ne pense pas que c'était la meilleure solution. Il semblerait que mon ami, tout comme Gaara, a de sérieux problème avec l'amour en général et ne sait pas comment l'exprimer correctement. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui donnerait des conseils, je suis un novice dans ce domaine et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Naruto. Soudain Sakura brise ce silence pesant en déclarant d'une voix douce et sûre :

- Je ne connais Gaara que depuis la première, l'année dernière donc, il traînait avec Kankuro et Temari quand ils étaient encore en terminal. Et même si je suis assez douée pour analyser les gens. J'ai toujours du mal à savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. C'est un peu la même chose avec Naruto, d'ailleurs. Mais si je pouvais comparer Gaara a quelque chose, ce serait avec un crocodile.

- ...un...crocodile ? Fais-je, stupéfait.

Elle acquiesce et continue, les yeux toujours tournés vers Suigestu qui s'est redressé :

- Un crocodile qui se rafraîchit sur la baie d'un marécage, la gueule grande ouverte. Si on y engouffre sa tête, il peut ne rien faire tout comme il peut brusquement refermer sa gueule et te déchiqueter la nuque. Gaara est un peu comme ça, ajoute t-elle, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné. Il est imprévisible et semble avoir une facette extrêmement violente sous son tempérament calme.

- C'est un peu comme le dicton : « Ne réveille jamais l'eau qui dort », suggère Hinata.

- Je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois à l'œuvre, confie Sakura. Une fois lorsque son frère a été hospitalisé après un accident de voiture et l'autre...avant ça, quand il s'est battu avec Naruto. A mon avis, tu comptes pour lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, affirme t-elle en s'adressant à Suigestu, laisse-lui juste le temps de s'y faire.

J'écarquille les yeux et les plonge ensuite dans ceux tout aussi ronds de Suigestu. J'allais lui demander des précisions, mais elle se lève, ajuste sa grosse écharpe verte pomme sur ses épaules et nous sourit doucement.

- Je crois que ton café est enfin arrivé, Hinata, dit-elle en montrant Neji du doigt.

Ce dernier marche très lentement tout en ne lâchant pas le verre en plastique de son regard gris, afin de ne pas en renverser une seule goutte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a mis autant de temps. Hinata saute sur ses pieds et court vers lui. Ino ricane en la voyant faire et décide de retourner en classe : « je vais finir par devenir toute violette si je reste ici ». Sakura lui donne une petite pichenette sur le front et se tourne vers moi tandis que Suigestu m'annonce qu'il part devant en grimaçant. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas pressé de rejoindre les abrutis qui ont trempés nos affaires dans des lavabos. Il ne reste alors plus que Sakura et moi. Elle montre la veste en cuir de Naruto et demande sur le ton de la conversation :

- Elle est assez chaude ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

- Vous allez devoir vous méfier, ces gens vont sans doute trouver autre chose pour vous emmerder, dit-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Je la suis, marchant à ses côtés et déclare sèchement :

- On ripostera.

- Naruto s'est beaucoup inquiété ce midi. On aurait dit qu'il avait froid rien qu'en te regardant avec ton t-shirt sur le dos.

Je rougis à cette révélation et souris malgré moi.

- Je voulais te parler de lui, ajoute t-elle en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- ...de lui ?

Elle opine de la tête et s'arrête devant la porte qui mène aux escaliers.

- Comme Gaara, je ne connais Naruto que depuis très peu de temps. Depuis la seconde, en fait. Quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée. Mais il a eu...quelques petites-amies durant ce temps.

Je déglutis et émets un : « ...ah... » gêné. Avec l'histoire de Setsuna, je craignais que Naruto n'ait eu d'autres relations avec des filles. Un étrange sentiment de malaise s'insinue en moi et d'une voix un peu rocailleuse, je l'interroge :

- Où tu veux en venir au juste ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais parfaitement que c'est ton premier, sans oublier le fait que tu es un garçon. Mais Naruto est différent.

- Je sais déjà tout ça, fais-je en soupirant d'un air las.

- Non non non ! Ce n'est pas- ! Argh ! Comment t'expliquer clairement ? S'exclame en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

Je fronce les sourcils et penche la tête, un peu perdu.

- Naruto n'est pas...vierge, tu vois ?

Mes joues redeviennent cramoisis en une demi-seconde et mon cœur s'emballe après avoir raté plusieurs battements d'affilés. Elle rit d'un air embarrassé et continue :

- Et disons qu'il a tendance à être un peu plus...physique que les autres.

- AH ? Crié-je en reculant.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un pervers ! Rectifie t-elle en se grattant la mâchoire, il est simplement très tactile. Même avec nous, il a un besoin constant de nous toucher quand il nous parle. Et certaines de ses ex-petites amies sont venues se plaindre à moi de cette manie là, que je trouve très mignonne d'ailleurs.

- Tu trouves mon petit-ami mignon ? Questionné-je d'un air suspicieux.

- NON ! AH ! Ne m'embrouille pas ! S'exclame t-elle, visiblement très déconcertée. Tu l'as bien remarqué, toi, non ? Il est toujours en train de te prendre dans ses bras et à te faire des tonnes de câlins !

- Et alors ? Ça-ça me va très bien.

Je crois que maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Ces petits moment où nous nous retrouvons seuls pour nous étreindre durant quelques minutes et où nous parlons de tout et de rien, sont pour moi des instants merveilleux et uniques. J'apprends à le connaître un peu plus à chaque fois. Des sujets sans importances, des pensées en l'air, puis entre elles : des baisers. Ce que je regrette par contre, c'est qu'il ne parle pas assez de lui. Sakura se tait et me fixe avec tendresse.

- Il va très vite en vouloir plus, Sasuke. Et comme il n'osera pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, ce qui est normal, il va sans doute prendre ses distances à un moment donné. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu dis ne pas le connaître, mais au final tu en sais beaucoup..., dis-je tandis qu'une pointe de jalousie transperce ma poitrine.

- Je connais certaines choses tout de même, mais la plupart du temps je déduis simplement ce qu'il risque de se produire. Naruto est trop gentil...enfin, surtout avec toi. Il a une manière de te regarder qui me donne des frissons à chaque fois que je vous surprends ensemble.

Est-ce qu'elle sous-entends qu'il m'aime plus que les filles qu'il a fréquenté ? Revigoré, ma démarche se fait légère. Je franchis le seuil du hall et prends les escaliers, Sakura sur mes talons. Je ferme à demi les paupières tandis que ses mots résonnent dans mon crâne et accélèrent mon cœur.

- É-évite de nous espionner à l'avenir, dis-je pour reprendre contenance.

Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec elle. Sakura est une véritable amie. Tout comme Suigestu. Elle se préoccupe de moi, me donne des conseils. Et comme elle est une personne très mature, j'ai confiance en elle. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi me cache certaines choses. Je ne savais pas que Gaara et Naruto s'était battu sérieusement. Que sait-elle d'autres ? Est-elle au courant pour Naruto et ses relation houleuses – je suppose qu'elles le sont – avec sa famille ? Je me pince les lèvres tandis que je meurs d'envie de lui poser toutes ces questions. Soudain elle me retient par le poignet, me sortant de mes songes. Je lui fais face alors que son visage s'assombrit. Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour devant cet air si sérieux. Enfin, après un long moment de silence, elle ouvre la bouche et déclare :

- Tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment parfaits pour jouer Roméo et Juliette. Tellement que parfois, cette ressemblance me fait peur au point de me demander si votre histoire ne finira pas comme la leur.

Qu'insinue t-elle par là ?

* * *

><p>...qu'en pensez-vous ? x') Je me pose aussi la même question que Sakura : death fic ? pas death fic ? XD Et là vous allez vous demander : nous fait marcher ? nous fait pas marcher ? Telle est la question ! x') Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur le GaaSui (et Gaara en général). J'espère que ça va quand même :.

Comme vous vous en doutez, je reprends les cours dans peu de temps. Je ne pourrais donc plus poster aussi régulièrement. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (et peut-être même toutes les semaines ! ah c'est beau de rêver !), mais rien n'est moins sûr (surtout que comme vous le savez déjà, je n'ai pas internet dans mon appart'). Mais si j'y parviens ce sera le week end (samedi ou dimanche) ^^.

Reviews ?


	18. Être avec Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

><p>ROMEO – <em>Crois-moi, amour, tu me sembles bien pâle aussi. L'angoisse aride boit notre sang. Adieu ! Adieu !<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Être avec Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Un casque sous le bras – il m'a dit l'avoir mis dans le casier de Kiba pour ne pas s'encombrer – Naruto me guide tranquillement vers le parking où il a garé sa moto. Les cars font un bruit tonitruant et couvrent les sons et les voix qui nous entourent. Comme il fait déjà nuit noire, je lui prends la main. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me la serrer avec force. Nous arrivons tout au fond du parking, sous un abris en taules où longent plusieurs supports à vélos vides. Sa moto se trouve tout au bout, semblant étinceler sous la lumière des lampadaires électriques. Les rayures oranges sur les côtés ressortent et donnent l'impression que l'engin est déjà en mouvement. Il ouvre une sorte de grande boîte noire à l'arrière de son véhicule et en sort un deuxième casque. Le même qu'il mis lors de notre sortie à la patinoire. Je souris à ce souvenir et porte la main sur l'écharpe blanche qu'il m'a prêtée. Il faudrait que je lui rende celle qui traîne encore sur la chaise de mon bureau. Mais il va sans doute me prendre pour un pervers ou pour un harceleur comme ceux qui volent les vêtements de leurs victimes et les sentent avant de dormir. Je me fige et baisse les yeux vers le sol. Merde, c'est exactement ce que je faisais. A cette pensée, je manque de me plaquer la paume contre mon front en me traitant de débile. Naruto ne remarque rien de mon trouble et me propose gentiment de m'aider à enfiler le casque sur ma tête. Embarrassé, j'acquiesce et le laisse faire tandis que la longue fil de cars disparaît lentement au loin, ramenant les élèves chez eux.<p>

Naruto enfourche sa moto et me tend la main. J'accepte son aide et me place derrière lui avec précaution.

- Accroche-toi, dit-il.

- Je sais.

J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et colle mon torse à son dos. Je porte encore mon sac de sport, le paquet n'est pas assez grand pour trois sacs. J'espère que nous irons dans un endroit où je pourrais m'en débarrasser quelques minutes. Au-dessus de l'épaule de Naruto – à qui j'ai rendu la veste, vue que mon manteau était enfin sec – je suis du regard les lumières et les lignes blanches de la route qui défilent à une vitesse folle. Je remarque alors que nous prenons pratiquement le même chemin que notre bus. Est-ce qu'il prévoit de m'emmener chez lui ? Je me retiens de gigoter dans tous les sens tandis que l'euphorie monte en moi. J'aimerais beaucoup voir où il vit. A t-il un aussi grand domaine que Neji ? Peut-être. Je fronce les sourcils tout en réalisant qu'aller chez lui ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée. Non, Naruto n'a sûrement pas l'intention d'aller là-bas. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Les Namikaze nous tomberaient dessus à l'instant même où je franchirais le seuil de leur demeure au bras de l'« héritier ». Déçu, je m'appuie un peu plus sur ses larges épaules. J'aimerais tant voir où il vit, voir l'endroit où il a grandit. Mais j'imagine que c'est impossible.

Nous tournons dans une petite ruelle où quelques commerces éclairent les trottoirs. Je lis sur les enseignes qu'il s'agit pour la plupart de restaurants ou de bars. Quelques personnes traînent dans la rue en groupes et s'écartent en entendant le moteur de la moto. Je ne suis jamais venu ici. En même temps, je ne me promène pas souvent dans les rues. Soudain Naruto se range sur le côté, tout près d'une petite échoppe traditionnelle. J'enlève mon casque pour mieux voir de quel genre elle est, tout en descendant maladroitement de la bécane. Une odeur de nourriture vient titiller mon nez et vient sans doute de l'intérieur. Après avoir installé la chaîne antivol, Naruto me tire par la main et nous fait entrer.

- C'est un restaurant de ramens, explique t-il avec un sourire.

Je fais les yeux ronds et découvre les lieux d'un air curieux. Un long bar ouvert sur la cuisine nous fait face, et de hauts tabourets sont rangés en dessous de manière un peu désordonnée. Le décor est rustique, fait de bois et de bannières bleues où sont inscrits quelques caractères japonais. Je déglutis. Je ne suis pas réellement fan des ramens, ou plutôt je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en manger beaucoup. Il y a bien eu quelques fois quand j'étais avec Itachi et que Maman était absente – vue qu'il ne sait même pas faire une salade correctement – , mais ça n'est arrivé que très rarement.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Me demande Naruto qui semble appréhender ma réaction.

Je secoue négativement la tête pour le rassurer. Et un vieil homme vient chaleureusement nous saluer tandis qu'une jeune femme nettoie brièvement le comptoir, comme pour nous inviter à nous y asseoir.

- Bonsoir Naruto ! Comme d'habitude, j'imagine ? Fait l'homme avec un grand sourire, oh, qui est-ce ? Ta petite-amie ? Interroge t-il en me sondant.

Je ferme les yeux d'exaspération et serre les poings. Je me demande bien ce qui m'empêche d'enfoncer son crâne dégarni dans ses nouilles plongées dans l'eau bouillante.

- Non non, c'est...ahem...mon petit-ami...au masculin, corrige Naruto en se grattant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

- Oh ! Quel beau jeune homme ! Pas étonnant que je l'ai pris pour une femme ! S'exclame t-il visiblement très content, allez, asseyez-vous !

Je lance un regard oblique à Naruto qui rougit d'un air fier. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et comme toujours, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Finalement, je crois que je vais épargner le vieil homme qui a eu la délicatesse de ne pas grimacer en découvrant que je suis garçon. Naruto me pousse en avant et tire deux tabourets vers nous. Je m'installe et enlève mon écharpe – enfin, celle de Naruto – pour être plus à l'aise. Le vieil homme nous montre le menu qui se trouve accroché au mur devant nous. Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, ne connaissant pas du tout ce genre de met. J'attrape la manche de Naruto pour attirer son attention :

- Tu prends quoi ?

- Ramen au miso, et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

Je passe minutieusement en revue le menu et finis par déclarer, vaincu :

- La même chose que toi.

Le vieil homme se retourne vers ses fourneaux en exclamant un : « et c'est parti ! » très enthousiaste. Je soupire et tourne parfois la tête lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix ou des bruits de moteur venir de la rue. C'est la toute première fois que j'expérimente ce genre de sortie. Un rendez-vous. Que ce soit dans un restaurant de ramens ou dans une remise plongée dans le noir ou encore dans une chambre dans laquelle traînent des peluches roses, franchement : ça m'est égal. Mon corps réagit de la même manière et il me suffit de croiser le bleu de ses yeux pour me dire que je suis dans un endroit superbe. Je souris, puis m'étire sur mon tabouret. Ça a été une rude journée. Et bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle finisse trop vite. Soudain, Naruto saisit ma main sur mon genoux et caresse ma paume de son pouce. Il me fixe avec tendresse et dit après quelques secondes de silence :

- Le vieux a raison, tu es vraiment beau. Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder.

Mes joues prennent une belle teinte cramoisis et je balbutie quelque chose qui ne ressemble en rien à une langue connue. Il a vraiment le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. J'inspire profondément et ouvre la bouche :

- Beau parleur, va.

Il me sourit et se penche sur le côté pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. Je tourne légèrement le visage pour profiter pleinement de ce petit contact. Sa main n'a pas quitté la mienne, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle a monté un peu plus haut sur ma jambe et touche ma cuisse. Je me mets à trembler tandis que mon cœur cogne de ma cage thoracique comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte. Il retire alors ses doigts tout en marmonnant des excuses confuses. Les mots de Sakura me reviennent en mémoire comme un boomerang et mes yeux s'écarquillent. «_ Il va très vite en vouloir plus _». Je me pince les lèvres avec force. Quand je sens son corps se presser contre le mien de cette façon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Un jour ou l'autre, il va vouloir faire _ça_ avec moi, non ? Un deuxième baiser tout près de mon oreille me sort de mes songes. Une chaleur emplit mon aine comme un raz-de-marée et ma respiration se fait erratique tandis que son autre bras entoure mes épaules et que sa grande main se pose sur mon crâne pour le rapprocher du sien.

Tout s'arrête soudainement, lorsque deux bols sont posés devant nous dans un bruit mat. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure rougit en croisant mon regard.

- E-e-e-excusez-moi..., baragouine t-elle très gênée. C-c'est prêt, b-bon appétit.

Je repousse Naruto un peu trop brutalement, honteux. Elle détourne vivement la tête et retourne à son travail sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Cet abruti rit nerveusement et m'ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux. Ça faisait longtemps. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où sa main est venue se loger entre mes mèches noires. C'était au tout début et mon cœur ne manquait jamais de me rappeler à quel point j'aimais cette innocente caresse. J'ai la sensation d'être revenu des mois, des années en arrière tant la nostalgie de ces petits moments insignifiants pour lui, mais capitaux pour moi me submergent. Je ferme à demi les paupières, encore tremblant et une tristesse sans nom s'insinue en moi. A cette époque, mes sentiments à son égard étaient loin d'être clairs et n'étaient pas non plus réciproques. Les choses ont beaucoup changé. J'émerge tout d'un coup, revenant à la réalité en entendant la voix rauque de Naruto.

- Mange, ça va être froid, me conseille t-il en me donnant des baguettes en bois.

Il sépare les siennes en deux d'un coup sec et les trempe dans son bouillon. Je l'imite tout en essayant de ne pas m'en mettre partout. Je jette quelques coups d'œil vers celle qui nous a servit, mais elle ne nous prête plus aucune attention. Apparemment, ça ne dérange pas Naruto de me toucher en public. Bien que quelque part j'en suis très flatté, je me sens coupable de l'obliger à être plus discret. Comme Sakura l'a justement fait remarqué, il est plus porté par le langage du corps. La preuve en est qu'il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait. Pourtant je le sais, je le ressens par ses gestes, sa façon de m'étreindre. C'est fort, brûlant, regorgeant d'amour. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a témoigné autant d'affection. Bien sûr, il y a Maman et Itachi, mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Avec Naruto, je me sens désiré. Je me secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment penser à ça. J'attrape quelques nouilles et les porte à ma bouche. La texture est plus fine et savoureuse que celle des nouilles bon marchés que j'ai pu goûter. Je souris et prends une autre bouchée. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en a l'air. Naruto en est déjà à la moitié de son bol. Il a l'air comblée.

- Tu aimes vraiment les ramens, hein ?

- Héhé, c'est encore meilleur que d'habitude.

- Ah bon ? Ils ont rajouté quelque chose ? Fais-je en fixant mon bol d'un air dubitatif.

- Non. C'est juste que ce soir, je ne suis pas tout seul.

Je lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il rit une nouvelle fois et se redresse un peu sur son tabouret pour complimenter le chef. Je l'observe attentivement. Il est vraiment de bonne humeur. Quand on le regarde comme ça, en train d'avaler ses nouilles comme un gosse, on pourrait difficilement deviner qu'il est un membre à part entière d'une famille fortunée et connue depuis plusieurs générations.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? Je lui demande sur le ton de la conversation.

Il opine vivement de la tête et répond en ricanant :

- Les soirs où j'ai la flemme de cuisiner donc...tous les soirs en fait. Ah, à part quand je suis presque à sec, là je suis obligé de prendre des trucs à réchauffer.

Je fais les yeux ronds et le questionne d'un air étonné :

- Ta mère ne te prépare rien ?

Il se fige. Et le silence devient roi, régnant sur le restaurant, si bien que j'ai même l'impression que l'eau n'ose plus bouillir. Je fronce alors les sourcils et me traite d'imbécile. A voir sa réaction, il est plus qu'évident que j'ai touché un point sensible. Je tends mes doigts fins vers lui tandis qu'il bouge de nouveau, comme un automate inactif sur lequel on aurait pressé le bouton « on ». Il se gratte la nuque et sourit d'un air mélancolique. Un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Je vis tout seul. Ma...ma mère est morte il y a quelques années déjà.

Je marmonne un : « ah... » pratiquement inaudible. L'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus lourde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais vécu la mort d'un proche. Je baisse solennellement la tête. Naruto n'a donc plus de mère. Sans compter le fait que sa famille l'écarte intentionnellement d'elle. Au Bal de Noël, son grand-père l'avait fait passé pour son petit neveu, le petit-fils d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Une personne extérieure à lui tout en restant assez proche pour que la filiation soit crédible sans être scandaleuse. Mais pourquoi scandaleuse ? Pourquoi faut-il parler de rumeurs ? Et surtout, pourquoi le laisser aussi seul ? Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cette situation ? Voilà un point que je ne comprends pas et qui me révolte intérieurement. Je serre les poings et une douleur aiguë s'empare de moi.

- Comment était-elle ? Ta mère ?

Une petite lueur brille dans ses iris bleues, comme si elle ramenait des souvenirs lointains.

- Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et un sourire immense. Elle ne cuisinait pas très bien, mais elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer. Elle s'énervait et me tirait les oreilles quand je faisais des bêtises ou quand je me moquais de sa cuisine. Elle riait fort et pleurait silencieusement. Je l'adorais.

Un malaise se propage en moi. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle un peu de lui. Enfin...d'une part de lui. J'aimerais qu'il m'en dise plus, mais je n'ose pas l'interroger. Il se redresse sur son tabouret et inspire profondément.

- Je n'habite pas très loin c'est pour ça que je viens très souvent ici, dit-il en se tournant vers la rue, je vis dans un petit immeuble où il n'y a que des vieillards et leurs vieux chiens. On dirait une maison de retraite, ajoute t-il en creusant ses fossettes.

Il boit le reste de son bouillon en portant le bol à sa bouche. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et me tasse sur mon tabouret. Puis je fixe distraitement un morceau de poisson au fond de mon récipient. Je ne savais même pas qu'il vivait seul. Mais au moins, cela confirme mon hypothèse.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ? Marmonné-je en émergeant doucement.

- Au sujet des cons de ta classe-

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, d'accord ? Le coupé-je en saisissant le bout de poisson, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous en chargeons tous seuls, Suigestu, Neji et moi.

- Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux alors qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ! S'exclame t-il en serrant les poings, je ne veux pas te retrouver mort de froid comme ce matin.

Il affiche une expression très sérieuse. Ses orbes bleues paraissent plus foncées que d'ordinaire.

- Tu as assez chaud au moins ? Insiste t-il, j'espérais qu'un bon plat te réchaufferait un peu. Tu en veux peut-être un autre ?

Il est mignon à s'inquiéter pour moi de cette manière. Je secoue négativement la tête et me penche vers lui pour entourer son cou de mes bras. Son souffle chatouille ma peau et deux lèvres se pressent contre elle. Je frissonne tandis que la vague de chaleur vient me noyer de l'intérieur. Il fait un mouvement, tendant le bras vers l'autre bout du comptoir pour prendre son écharpe. Puis il la noue autour de mes épaules.

- La journée a été épuisante, pas vrai ?

Je ferme les yeux et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux dorés qui sentent le shampoing aux agrumes.

- Je te ramène chez toi, ajoute t-il tout en fouillant dans sa veste.

Il en sort son portefeuille, saisit quelques billets et les pose sur le comptoir en remerciant le vieil homme pour ce repas.

- Bonne soirée, les jeunes ! Revenez quand vous voulez ! Fait ce dernier toujours avec un grand sourire.

Nous sortons du restaurant, main dans la main. Je suis pris de soubresauts en sentant la flagrante différence de température entre l'intérieur du restaurant et la ruelle. Il doit être plus de vingt et une heure. Maman doit de s'inquiéter. Je ne suis plus un gamin, et c'est assez agaçant de l'avoir sur le dos et de se faire sermonner pour ne pas « prévenir avant de disparaître dans la nature ». Surtout que je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs celui-ci m'attire vers lui et m'enlace tendrement.

- C'est trop court, murmure t-il contre mon oreille.

Je frissonne. Je crois que je suis un peu trop sensible à cet endroit.

- La prochaine fois, on partira une journée entière, dis-je pour le consoler.

- Une journée ? Pourquoi pas un mois ? Propose t-il l'air de rien.

- Un mois ? Tu plaisantes ? Fais-je en m'écartant pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Sous son attitude détachée, je parviens à lire dans son regard que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

- Une année, deux, trois, cinquante ans, pourquoi pas l'éternité tant qu'on y est.

- Tu dis des choses étranges.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour vivre l'éternité avec moi ?

Ce type... Je rougis jusqu'à devenir une véritable tomate ambulante. Heureusement, il fait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il puisse le voir. Mes lèvres sont tremblantes et mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids.

- L'éternité...c'est long, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te supporter tout ce temps, dis-je pour reprendre contenance.

- Tsss, siffle t-il en tirant mes joues, tu casses tout là ! Et moi qui voulais être romantique.

- Crétin.

- Merdeux.

Je lui souris d'un air narquois et il m'attrape par les hanches, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- On a été interrompu tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de poser délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne.

Il fait sans doute référence à ce qui s'est passé dans le restaurant, lorsque la jeune serveuse nous a surpris. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue tandis que mon cœur entame une danse folle. Je veux qu'il me touche, j'ajouterais même que j'en ai besoin. Pourtant, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce que m'a dit Sakura. Je cligne des yeux lorsque la lumières des phares d'une voiture nous aveugle, s'arrêtant juste devant le restaurant. Je me focalise à nouveau sur Naruto qui semble s'intéresser de trop près à mon oreille gauche. Ses lèvres enferment la chair tendre de l'une d'elles. La vague de chaleur revient, plus forte et destructrice que jamais, si bien que j'oublie où je suis et ce que je faisais. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts sous l'intensité de ce toucher. Il mordille mon oreille avec ses dents comme pour en tester le goût avant de la dévorer. Puis il l'embrasse encore et encore. J'ai le souffle rapide, le cœur battant à tout rompre qui pend jusque dans mon aine et répand une chaleur insoutenable. Une de ses mains se promène dans mon dos et sur mes hanches alors que l'autre maintient ma tête, caressant mes cheveux. Je lâche un petit gémissement, la bouche collée contre son épaule et il se met à rire. Ma raison me dit de le repousser alors que mon corps entier le réclame. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant ou bien je l'ai seulement rêvé. Comment lui faire comprendre que nous ne devrions pas faire ça ici ? Comment dois-je le remettre à sa place ? Je n'ai même pas la force de parler et je crois qu'il n'a pas non plus la force nécessaire pour s'arrêter. Le bruit sec et mat d'une porte qui claque résonne dans la ruelle comme le ferait la voix d'un prêtre dans une église et nous retournons brusquement à la réalité. Il me relâche, libérant ma pauvre oreille qui doit être toute rouge. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, l'entends déglutir et proférer une nouvelle fois des excuses :

- Dé-désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?

Pour toute réponse, j'agrippe sa veste, lève le menton et quémande un baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres.

- Na-Naruto ? Fait soudainement une voix.

Il se crispe sous mes doigts et je me fige brusquement. J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années nous fait face, nous fixant d'un air choqué. Son long manteau noir fouette ses genoux lorsqu'un vent glacial vient s'engouffrer dans la petite ruelle tout d'un coup très silencieuse. Je reconnais ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus semblables à ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier me lâche doucement tout en murmurant, abasourdi :

- Papa ?

* * *

><p>Gaara se tourne les pouces. Quelque chose ne va pas. La douleur est toujours là. Il pensait pouvoir s'en débarrasser en frappant ce type immonde à la coupe au bol et en coupant les ponts avec ce type aux cheveux blancs. Mais elle est toujours là. Le poison dans ses veines n'a pas disparu et il a même l'impression qu'il s'est transformé en autre chose au fil des jours. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi a t-il le sentiment de s'ennuyer plus que d'habitude ? Pourquoi ressent-il un manque ? Il rejette sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le dossier du canapé. Sa sœur chiante, Temari, passe devant lui, une bière à la main dans son jogging blanc et ses gros chaussons en têtes de canards.<p>

- Gaara..., dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, arrête de grincer des dents, on ne s'entend plus dans cette maison.

- Ça doit être tes canards...il ne supportent plus l'odeur de tes pieds.

- Ils sont en mousses.

- Et n'ont pas de libre arbitre, les pauvres...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et porte sa canette à la bouche tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en face de lui. Elle tourne le visage vers la télévision sans ajouter quoique ce soit, habituée aux élucubrations de son petit frère. Ce dernier contemple le plafond et ses nombreuses fissures. Les choses ne devaient-elles pas se passer ainsi ? N'est-ce pas mieux de ne pas avoir cet idiot dans les pattes ? Il a agit sur un coup de tête en lui disant de ne plus se montrer devant lui. En vérité, Gaara agit toujours sur un coup de tête. Mais d'habitude il ne le regrette jamais. Il serre les dents et fronce les sourcils, tuant au passage une pauvre araignée de son regard de glace.

- Ah ! Je vois la bouche sensuelle du beau présentateur Kyoshi Yamamoto remuer avec passion, mais n'arrive à entendre ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire. Gaara, ajoute t-elle, arrête de grincer des dents. On dirait un vieux qui n'a pas eu son journal.

- Comprends-tu au moins la douleur d'un vieil homme qui n'a pas eu son journal ?

- Non, et je m'en fous.

- Ce vieil homme ne vit que de météo et de ragots, dit Gaara en relevant la tête en direction de sa sœur.

- ...et ça recommence...

- Tous les matins, il se lève aux aurores pour aller cueillir le journal près de sa porte. Une litanie pénible et infernale qui cache une terrible angoisse. Et un jour, la sueur froide, le cœur battant, cet homme découvre qu'il n'a pas eu son journal à l'heure habituelle. Il fronce alors les sourcils et le souffle saccadé, avance vers la porte. Il l'ouvre doucement et voit avec effarement Kyoshi Yamamoto essuyer la crotte de son chien avec les pages de son précieux journal.

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI LE BEAU PRESENTATEUR STAR KYOSHI YAMAMOTO SE RETROUVE DEVANT LA PORTE D'UN VIEUX EN TRAIN DE NETTOYER DE LA MERDE, HEIN ! S'égosille t-elle, les joues rouges de colère, POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE TU SALIS LES QUELQUES HOMMES QUI ME FONT FANTASMER, HEIN !

- C'est pourtant très important de nettoyer la merde son chien. Je trouve au contraire que c'est un homme dégueulasse très responsable.

- Tu l'as appelé « homme dégueulasse »...

- Il a tout de même volé le journal du pauvre vieil homme.

- Tu as inventé cette histoire, imbécile !

- Dit la fille qui part au quart de tour pour une histoire, marmonne Gaara en affichant une mine blasée.

Sa sœur est l'une de ses victimes favorites. Ses crises d'hystéries sont encore plus appréciables quand il n'a pas le moral. Comme aujourd'hui où le visage de Suigestu ne le quitte pas. Il le revoit embrasser le type aux gros sourcils, puis frissonner sous ses fins vêtements de sport, rire avec Sakura et Ino et l'ignorer. L'ignorer, lui, Gaara, le même mec à qui il a dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce gamin n'a aucune considération et semble avoir une très courte mémoire. Mais ne l'a t-il pas cherché ? N'est-ce pas lui le fautif ? Décidément ce garçon ne veut pas sortir de sa tête et le perturbe par son absence. Derrière lui, ce môme a laissé une trace indélébile, l'a marqué à tout jamais par ses mots et ses gestes naïfs et amoureux. Gaara n'a jamais pu saisir l'attrait que Suigestu pouvait avoir pour lui. Mais cet amour existait-il réellement ? Ce gosse ne devrait-il pas se battre pour le convaincre de le pardonner ? Une migraine atroce pointe le bout de son nez et l'empêche de réfléchir correctement et en toute logique. Il devrait s'en foutre. Il devrait tourner la page. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour tromper l'ennui.

- Tsss, tu me saoules, rétorque Temari, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers le coin cuisine. Avec un soupire et une dernière gorgée de bière, elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et tombe sur deux pauvres concombres laissés à leur juste sort.

- On bouffe quoi ? Demande Gaara en jouant avec la télécommande.

- Salade de concombres, répond t-elle d'un ton résigné.

- Pas faim.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, là !

- Non, dit-il en se levant, pourquoi aurais-je envie d'avaler des légumes qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des pénis verts ?

- Ils sont coupés en morceaux avant d'être mis en salade, crétin.

Il ne l'écoute pas plus, s'enferme dans la salle de bain et commence à se déshabiller. Torse nu devant un grand miroir, il observe son reflet. Un jeune homme exécrable et au regard vide lui fait face, rendant cette douleur plus poignante encore. Il ouvre ses mains, paumes vers le ciel et les fixe tout aussi intensément. Il ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Cette violence. Ce chagrin. Quand il est sous une forte pression, sa raison disparaît et il devient fou. Mais cela ne lui était arrivé que rarement et toujours à cause de sa famille ou de ses amis très proches. Lorsqu'ils sont en dangers ou lorsqu'ils ont été blessé, Gaara oublie tout et fonce dans le tas comme une bête sauvage. Mais ce gars n'avait rien fait de tel. Alors pourquoi ?

- Ce gosse est un crétin, marmonne t-il à son reflet comme s'il s'attendait à le voir acquiescer.

Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de se mettre totalement nu. D'un geste brusque, il ouvre l'eau et celle-ci s'écoule précipitamment du pommeau de douche, froide d'abord, puis devenant de plus en plus chaude. Ses cheveux roux s'aplatissent sur son crâne et recouvrent ses yeux turquoises. Sans savoir comment, il repense à ces lèvres douces posées sur sa mâchoire, à ce front blanc et à ces joues roses qu'il a embrassés quelques semaines auparavant. Son cœur de glace se met à battre un peu plus vite. Mais d'une manière douce, chaleureuse. Pas comme lorsqu'il devient une bête. Ce n'est pas l'adrénaline qui monte en lui, c'est autre chose. Une chose qu'il n'a jamais connue et qui le surprend.

« Je t'aime, lui a t-il dit ». C'était un mardi soir comme les autres. Les membres du club commençaient à partir et vidaient lentement la salle dans un brouhaha. Gaara était toujours sur l'un des sièges, fixant la scène d'un air pensif. Ce garçon s'est présenté en face de lui, déterminé, sûr de lui. Il a ensuite ouvert grand la bouche et a débité ces trois mots. Gaara a souvent entendu des « enfoiré » ou des « monstre » ou encore des « dégage de là, espèce de taré ». Mais on ne lui avait jamais dit de tels mots. Sur le coup, il s'est même retenu d'aller voir dans le dictionnaire pour vérifier leurs significations. M'aimer, moi ? Pense t-il, ce type est encore plus dingue que moi. Il sourit, ferme les yeux tandis que l'eau fond sur lui et tente d'apaiser son cœur par sa chaleur. Pour autant celui-ci ne cesse pas de battre comme un diable. Et lentement, tout en s'imprégnant de la sensation de cette peau blanche contre ses lèvres, Gaara porte la main vers son aine et prend son sexe déjà tendu en main. Les images défilent dans sa tête, le « je t'aime » se répète inlassablement sonnant encore dans ses oreilles et le monde autour disparaît. Il se retrouve dans les coulisses de l'auditorium et Suigestu est contre lui. Gaara essaye de se souvenir de son odeur et s'imagine enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux blanc. Il touche ses hanches, remonte vers son dos puis enferme son corps entre ses bras. Il se masturbe alors plus vite. La chaleur augmente, devient insupportable se mêle à celle de l'eau qui, indifférente, continue de couler sur son corps pris de spasmes. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait cela et il ne l'avait jamais fait en pensant à quelqu'un. L'ombre de Suigesu a relevé le menton et lui murmure des mots doux. Mais il ne les entend pas, se contente de rapprocher son oreille pour sentir ses lèvres remuées.

Soudain la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement et Gaara ouvre brusquement les yeux, sortant de son rêve. Le souvenir de Suigestu embrassant ce sale type revient d'un coup, comme un marteau qui frappe sans ménagement un pauvre clou rouillé et tordu. Il n'a pas jouit. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Sa respiration erratique ne l'est plus de plaisir, mais de colère. Il serre les poings, pousse un cri de rage et l'enfonce violemment dans la faïence qui mure la cabine de douche.

Après une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer, Gaara décide de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama noir. Une serviette autour du cou, il rejoint Temari dans la cuisine pour se remplir l'estomac. Kankuro est aussi là et mange tranquillement son dîner.

- Tiens, tu as faim finalement ? Demande sa sœur d'un ton ironique.

Silence. Gaara ouvre le réfrigérateur et sonde l'intérieur d'un air très concentré.

- Kankuro avait oublié ses clefs, c'est lui qui a sonné, ajoute t-elle en espérant qu'il se réveillerait.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée, Gaara ? Questionne son grand frère en picorant dans son assiette de concombres.

- Non, déclare t-il après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fait Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous deux le regardent, visiblement inquiets.

- Je crois que..., commence Gaara.

- Ouiii ?

- ...que j'ai un problème.

Un temps. Deux temps. Trois-

- DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'ON TE LE DIT ! S'exclament-ils en chœur.

* * *

><p>« <em>Cette ressemblance me fait peur au point de me demander si votre histoire ne finira pas comme la leur<em>. »

Qu'insinuait-elle ? Je me souviens m'être posé cette question en l'observant s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Comment finit l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette déjà ? Ah, oui...ils meurent tous les deux afin de trouver un endroit où ils pourront enfin être ensemble. C'est beau. Mais moi, je ne veux pas trouver cet endroit de cette manière là.

Ma vision se trouble tandis que le temps s'arrête autour de moi. Le vent s'est arrêté de souffler et les quelques passants autour de nous sont immobiles comme transformés en pierre. Naruto a les yeux écarquillés, tournés vers cet homme figé au milieu de la rue. Les mots de Sakura résonnent dans la nuit tombant gracieusement du ciel. J'ai cessé de respirer. Mon cœur bat vite et demande de l'air. Un craquement effroyable, le même que lorsque l'on tord le cou d'un oiseau retentit au fond de moi, me rend sourd. Mes oreilles sifflent et l'angoisse – toujours là – revient au galop, frappe comme la foudre. Doucement, le temps reprend son cours. Et très lentement, Naruto retire ses mains de mes hanches. Un froid intense, épouvantable fait frissonner ma peau et la boule de plomb grossit, grossit, encore et encore. Il me lâche. Il m'a lâché. Il recule de plusieurs de pas. Il s'éloigne de moi et murmure une nouvelle fois :

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci ne répond rien d'abord, toujours en état de choc avant de me pointer du doigt. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne vient. Le silence pesant m'oppresse et je me retiens de m'écrouler sous son poids. Je tends la main vers Naruto qui est beaucoup trop loin de moi. J'ai peur. Il nous a vu ensemble. Il nous a vu nous enlacer, nous toucher, nous embrasser. On ne pourra pas le berner. On ne pourra pas lui faire croire le contraire. J'attrape un pan de la veste de Naruto. Mais il ne fait pas attention à moi, peu importe avec quelle force je le tire vers moi. La vision de son père, témoin de notre étreinte le terrifie sur place. Lui qui me disait il y a quelques jours encore que rien de mauvais ne se passerait. Le voilà devant son père qui le regarde en horreur.

- Naruto, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ce garçon ?

Encore un craquement. Une fissure vient de s'ouvrir dans un mur et elle s'agrandit d'elle-même, possédée par une force surnaturelle. Je me colle contre Naruto et pose mon oreille encore rouge contre son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Puis il me regarde enfin comme s'il réalisait que « ce garçon », c'est moi. Ses pupilles s'étrécissent et dans un geste brusque, il me cache dans son dos tout en faisant face à son père.

- C'est...euh...je-

- Est-ce que c'est bien Sasuke U-

- Non ! Enfin, je...

Un autre silence. Je ne veux pas rester là. Mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. J'agrippe sa veste et la serre dans mes poings tout en posant mon front entre ses omoplates. Il ne dit plus rien. Il cherche ses mots. Je le sens se crisper sous mes doigts. Les nuages cachent la lune et lentement la ruelle est privée de sa lumière blanche. Je lève la tête vers elle, me souvenant parfaitement de ces quelques minutes que nous avons passé dans une remise, avec pour seules témoins la lune et les étoiles. Naruto, reste avec moi. Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ferme les yeux douloureusement et les larmes perlent d'elles-mêmes. Les questions fusent, bouleversent mes pensées. La fin est arrivée trop tôt. Pourtant l'espoir est toujours là et me chuchote que cette rencontre inopportune ne me séparera pas de Naruto. Après tout, ils se détestent tous, mais lui et moi n'avons rien à voir avec leur histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Je le sens. J'émerge dans cette réalité que je voudrais fuir à tout prix et retrouve Naruto qui a relevé la tête. Je me penche sur le côté pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux sont déterminés, ses poings serrés. Et, tandis que la lune réapparaît dans le ciel plus belle que jamais, il prononce ces mots :

- S'il te plaît, ne _leur_ dis rien.

* * *

><p>...oui, euh...qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je veux bien sûr parler de l'histoire du vieil homme qui perd son journal. Tragique, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'aurais tué la personne qui se serait servit de mon journal pour essuyer sa merde. Et là, je vais vous raconter ma vie (oui oui, c'est vrai), je suis étudiante et il m'arrive de livrer le journal le matin pour faire rentrer un peu de sous (les temps sont durs, les amis !) et parfois le journal arrive en retard à cause de l'impression et les gens n'ont leur journal qu'à 9h. Alors quand c'est le cas, à peine sortit de ma voiture pour le glisser discrètement dans la boîte aux lettres que les vieux me sautent dessus : "AH ! ENFIIIIIIN ! VOUS AVEZ PRIS VOTRE TEMPS ! HEIN ! ÇA VOUS AMUSE DE NOUS TORTURER, HEIN ! LES JEUNES, TOUS LES MÊMES ! MAIS VOUS PAIEREZ POUR MA RETRAIRE ! ET VOUS LE SAVEZ ET VOUS VOUS VENGEZ D'UNE MANIÈRE BIEN VILE !" Bon, là je me fais plaisir...évidemment, ils ne disent pas ça. Mais leurs regards parlent d'eux mêmes et j'ai bien cru mourir d'un coup de canne sur la nuque bien des fois. A mon avis, les vieux s'ennuient et les jours où le journal est en retard doivent être les pires. Ce qu'il faut retenir de cette histoire, les enfants c'est que le métier de livreur de journaux est très dangereux !<p>

:D -une victime de coup de canne qui affiche un sourire triomphant sans aucune raison apparente.

REVENONS à nous moutons...ahem. On avance, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'espère parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on s'ennuyait un peu dans les deux derniers chapitres XD. Et pour tout vous avouer, je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que va décider Minato...(non sans blague !) x') j'hésite...hihihi. Non en fait c'est du tout cuit, mais je veux vous faire languir. Et oui, romantique mais aussi sadique la petite Momo ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et oui, les vieux ont raison : je suis vile et cruelle ! x')

Review ? ;)


	19. Le sommeil de Roméo

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je suis vraiiiiment désolée pour le retard ; j'ai eu comme qui dirait le syndrome de la page blanche, sans compter les cours, la flemme, les partiels qui approchent. Enfin bref, je n'étais plus du tout dans ma fiction ! Mais bon, je vous laisse quand même un petit cadeau de fin d'année ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>ROMEO – […] <em>J'ai rêvé que ma dame arrivait et me trouvait mort (étrange rêve qui laisse à un mort la faculté de penser!), puis qu'à force de baisers elle ranimait la vie sur mes lèvres, et que je renaissais, et que j'étais empereur. <em>[…] (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : Le sommeil de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Je me sens mal. Mon ventre se comprime de lui-même à cause de l'atmosphère surréelle qui plane autour de nous. Les dernières paroles de Naruto résonnent encore dans la ruelle comme une supplication. Mais son père reste silencieux. Je suis pris de soubresauts et me serre contre le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci se tord le cou pour pouvoir me voir, puis se tourne à nouveau vers son père.<p>

- Je vais le ramener, dit-il, on parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Je fronce les sourcils et attrape son bras tandis qu'il esquisse un geste pour reculer.

- Je reste, fais-je en le fixant avec détermination, ça me concerne aussi.

- Non. Tu es fatigué et je préfère lui parler seul à seul.

- Mais-

- J'ai dis non, me coupe t-il avec autorité, ta mère va sérieusement s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite.

Je n'aime pas quand il me parle ainsi car c'est dans ces moments là que je prends pleinement conscience de notre différence d'âge. J'insiste alors en parlant assez bas pour que l'homme en face de nous n'entende pas :

- Tu n'as que me prêter ton portable, je lui téléphonerai pour lui expliquer la situation.

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'en prie, Sasuke. Laisse-moi te raccompagner. Je contrôle la situation, fais-moi confiance.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'insister et met un casque sur mon crâne. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi son père est là. D'ailleurs mon hypothèse sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien son père et non son oncle était juste. Mais je ne peux pas m'en réjouir tout de suite. Naruto me force à monter sur sa moto. Je me débats quelques secondes et jette un regard vers l'homme au long manteau noir. Nos yeux se croisent alors et je le vois froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, je ne lis pas de colère dans ses pupilles. Non, c'est autre chose. De la tristesse ? De la déception ? Au moins, ce n'est pas du dégoût, j'en suis certain. Il se détourne finalement et entre dans sa voiture en claquant la portière. Naruto démarre sa bécane et attend que je m'accroche bien à lui pour filer dans la nuit. Je ferme les yeux et songe à toutes les conséquences que pourraient apporter cette rencontre hasardeuse. Le pire serait notre séparation. Moi qui ai mis autant de temps à être enfin avec lui, à lui avouer mes sentiments, c'est réellement la dernière chose que je souhaite. Je pousse un énorme soupire et la boule de plomb – omniprésente – frotte les parois de mon estomac et le gonfle d'angoisse.

Je serre le ventre de Naruto et glisse mes mains gelées à l'intérieur de sa veste. Je crois que je l'ai surpris, car il a fait un grand écart. Il se tourne vers moi, mais je ne parviens pas à voir ses yeux dans le noir. Le vent fouette mes jambes et me glace la peau. Je tousse dans mon casque et suis pris d'un violent frisson. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment tomber malade. L'image de son père s'imprègne une nouvelle fois sur ma rétine. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent. Au Bal de Noël, je les avais même confondus. L'épuisement me gagne petit à petit et j'ai peur de m'endormir sur la moto. Mais la rancœur de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour discuter avec son père est là. Je suis tout de même au centre de cette histoire, non ? Naruto n'a pas à régler ça sans moi. Je serre les poings et enfonce mes ongles à travers son pull. Ce qui provoque un autre écart. J'étais mort de trouille tout à l'heure. Mais c'était sous le coup de la surprise et parce qu'il nous a vu nous embrasser. La situation me semblait désespérée. Pourtant Naruto a dit qu'il lui parlerait. Est-ce que ça veut dire que son père ne hait pas la famille Uchiha ? Est-ce que ça sous entend qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il garde le secret ? J'aurais voulu le vérifier par moi-même et au lieu de ça, Naruto m'a éloigné.

Quand nous arrivons enfin chez moi, ce dernier fait bien attention à ne pas se garer devant la maison. Chose qui m'étonne un peu venant de lui. Je descends précipitamment et enlève mon casque pour le lui fourrer dans les mains.

- Sasuke..., soupire t-il comme s'il s'apprêtait à engueuler un gamin.

- A demain, dis-je sèchement en tournant les talons.

Il me retient par le bras, descend de sa bécane et m'enlace par la taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclare t-il, je suis certain qu'il ne dira rien.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ? Demandé-je d'un ton agressif.

Il se pince les lèvres et s'appuie sur sa moto. Soudain je me mets à tousser fortement si bien que ma gorge finit par me brûler. Naruto se précipite vers moi et m'ordonne d'une voix ferme de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, que déjà il me pousse vers le haut portail qui fait office de barrière entre la rue et ma maison. Les lumières sont allumées et éclairent avec peine le visage étrangement pâle de Naruto. Je fronce les sourcils et lui prends les mains. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça après lui avoir parler de cette manière. Je plonge mes yeux onyx dans les siens dont le bleu azure semble bien plus foncé dans la pénombre.

- Je...

J'hésite et cherche mes mots quelques secondes avant de reprendre calmement :

- Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais je suis sûr d'une chose je veux être avec toi.

Son regard jusqu'alors dur s'adoucit et un beau sourire orne son visage d'ange.

- Alors...s'il te plaît, pour ton père...je voudrais que-

- Je sais. Je maîtrise, d'accord ?

Il m'embrasse sur le front et mon corps entier est pris d'un long frisson. « Rentre chez toi maintenant, murmure t-il dans un souffle ». Pourquoi souhaites-tu tant me mettre à l'écart ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Naruto...

* * *

><p>L'homme au long manteau noir se tient adossé au mur de l'immeuble, attendant patiemment que son fils arrive. Il se redresse imperceptiblement en voyant le phare puissant d'une moto esquisser un rayon de lumière dans cette nuit de pleine lune. Son corps se raidit et ses yeux bleus fixent la silhouette sombre descendre de sa bécane et se diriger vers lui. Quand enfin les deux hommes se font face, aucun mot n'est échangé. Seul le bruit continu des branches qui se balancent et s'entrechoquent entre elles brise le silence pesant qui les habite. N'en supportant pas davantage, Naruto pousse un long soupire, plaque son badge contre une serrure électronique et lorsqu'une petite lumière verte se met à briller, ouvre la lourde porte du hall de l'immeuble. D'un signe de tête, il l'invite à le suivre ce que l'autre n'hésite pas à faire. En chemin, ils croisent plusieurs couples qui vont sans doute finir leurs soirées dans un bar ou des vieillards avec leurs clébards en laisses qui descendent les escaliers. Parmi ces gens, certains ne se sont pas gênés pour afficher une mine surprise ou interrogative face à cette atmosphère sinistre qui s'était tacitement établie entre Naruto et son père.<p>

Soudain, Naruto s'arrête au troisième étage, parcours un long couloir et, arrivé face à une porte verte foncée, s'applique à tourner une clef dans la serrure. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine comme pour lui hurler de retarder au plus le moment fatidique qu'il appréhendait le plus depuis qu'il a débuté sa relation avec Sasuke. Son mignon Sasuke. Le visage fin aux traits nobles et délicats du jeune garçon se dessine sur sa rétine et provoque une douce sensation dans son ventre. Si Minato Namikaze avait été face à lui, il aurait pu voir les yeux de son fils s'enflammer de détermination.

- Entre, fait-il froidement.

La porte se ferme dans un claquement qui résonne dans le petit couloir du deux pièces, signe qu'enfin le silence n'avait plus lieu d'être et qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Naruto retire son écharpe et son manteau et pénètre dans la pièce principale. Minato jette quelques regards critiques à cet environnement de pré-adulte. Un bazar sans borne se dresse devant lui et lui fait presque reculer d'un pas. Des vêtements – sales ou propres qu'en savait-il – traînaient ça et là, ainsi que des papiers – des factures, des notes de cours, des journaux – et des emballages de ramens instantanés, de chips ou de barres chocolatées.

- Si ta grand-mère voyait ça, elle ferait une syncope, dit-il après sa longue observation.

Naruto ne relève pas et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

Minato esquisse un faible sourire. Il se revoit en train de surprendre son fils avec un autre garçon. Il se revoit en train d'écarquiller les yeux en les voyant s'embrasser avec passion. Il se revoit alors lui et _elle_, des années auparavant, dans cette même position : serrés l'un contre l'autre, se promettant encore et encore de ne jamais se quitter. Puis il se secoue la tête, chassant ses vieux souvenirs pour revenir à la réalité. Il sort une enveloppe de sa poche et la montre à Naruto :

- J'ai reçu ça ce matin.

Son fils fronce les sourcils et après quelques secondes de réflexion, murmure :

- La réunion parents-professeurs.

- J'imagine que ton professeur titulaire a deviné que tu ne m'avais rien donné. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors j'ai voulu venir ici, mais tu n'étais pas là non plus. J'ai donc fini par atterrir à Ichiraku, vue que tu dînes toujours là-bas. Et je suis tombé pile au mauvais moment..., ajoute t-il en baissant à demi les paupières.

Naruto passe une main las sur son visage tanné et la glisse dans ses cheveux blonds tout en se traitant d'abruti. Après une longue inspiration et une profonde expiration, il se pince les lèvres et dit enfin :

- Sasuke voulait te parler. En ce moment, il doit être en train d'angoisser en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios possibles, ajoute t-il en riant faiblement, il doit aussi m'en vouloir à mort pour l'avoir laissé de côté.

- Je...

- A cause de toi, j'ai bien failli me faire engueuler, le coupe t-il tout en se détournant pour aller dans le coin cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau.

Son père ne répond rien à cela et reste parfaitement immobile. Puis il fourre à nouveau l'enveloppe dans sa poche et humecte de sa langue ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, pense t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

- J'ai entendu dire que les vieux ont fait interdire la publication de certains articles à mon sujet, fait soudainement Naruto tout en changeant – sans la moindre subtilité – de conversation.

Minato réfléchit durant un temps, parfaitement conscient de ce que le jeune homme essaye de faire, puis décide de répondre :

- Les journalistes...en ont un peu trop fait ou plutôt...trop dit.

- Étant donné l'accueil qu'ils m'ont réservé au Bal de Noël, je m'en doutais un peu, remarque Naruto après avoir bu son verre d'une traite.

Et tandis que le jeune homme se remet à babiller sur cette fameuse soirée où il a eu un mal fou à se défaire des médias, son géniteur perd peu à peu patience et veut revenir au sujet principal.

- Naruto..., interpelle Minato légèrement exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke et toi, c'est sérieux ?

Son fils se fige et ses poings se serrent. Puis il se rapproche lentement de son père, chacun de ses pas faisant un bruit presque assourdissant. Jamais Minato ne l'avait vu aussi sûr de lui, aussi confiant, aussi adulte.

- Notre relation ne vous regarde pas, ni toi ni les vieux, ni même les Uchiha.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais tes grands-parents ne penseront sûrement pas la même chose.

- Qui est le sale type qui m'a traîné jusqu'à eux il y a trois ans et qui pourtant m'a promis que quoiqu'il arrive il serait toujours de mon côté ?

Le silence reprend ses droits durant quelques interminables secondes. Puis après une lourde inspiration, la voix grave de son géniteur s'élève soudainement dans la petite pièce.

- ...moi.

- Dans ce cas, on a rien à craindre tant que tu tiendras ta langue, c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas inquiéter Sasuke. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, ajoute t-il en marmonnant de façon quasi-inaudible.

Les pupilles de Minato s'étrécissent en entendant ces mots. Et alors que son fils se détourne de lui tout en lui demandant de partir, il se met à fixer d'un air à la fois surpris et admiratif les épaules larges de son enfant. Un enfant qui parle comme un adulte mais vit comme un adolescent. Un enfant naïf tout comme il l'a été un jour. Mais aussi un enfant qui a énormément souffert et qui continuera de souffrir malgré sa volonté de le protéger. Ce dos lui rappelle un peu celui de Kushina. Bien qu'elle n'avait que de petites épaules, son dos se tenait toujours très droit et jamais, même quand elle déambulait dans la rue, elle ne baissait les yeux ou se courbait et ce, jusqu'à la toute fin. La poitrine de Minato se serre et une boule bloque sa gorge. Il prend quelques temps pour se reprendre et pour faire en sorte que sa voix ne se brise pas.

- Je t'appelle...pour fixer la date de la réunion, fait-il en tournant les talons.

- …comme tu voudras, lui répond Naruto d'un ton vague.

Et tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, Minato prie. Car au fond de lui et de par son expérience, il sait très bien que le moment où la grande famille Namikaze découvrira la vérité n'est pas loin.

* * *

><p>Malade comme un chien. Rhume insupportable. Impossible de dormir avec le nez bouché. Trois mille mouchoirs en papiers qui gisent au sol tout autour de mon lit. Fièvre de 38°C. Gelé malgré les trois couettes qui m'écrasent et qui me donnent l'impression d'être emprisonné dans du ciment. Même mes pensées sont décousues. Maman et Itachi sont obligés de décoder tout ce que je dis tellement j'ai la flemme de dire trois mots à la suite. Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais avec Naruto en train de discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Au lieu de ça, je dors toute la journée pour rattraper la nuit dernière durant laquelle je n'ai pas cessé de tousser et de me moucher au point que mon nez est tout rouge et irrité. Je me tourne sur le côté et plonge mon regard dans l'obscurité tout en tendant mes muscles. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit. Je veux pouvoir me préparer à toute éventualité sans faillir. Une douleur vient me lacérer le cœur et je me remets à tousser. Naruto. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir. Je ne me sens pas bien quand je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire totalement partie de sa vie.<p>

Tout d'un coup l'orage se met à gronder, des éclairs illuminent ma chambre à travers les rideaux tirés durant une demi-seconde et la pluie s'abat violemment contre la vitre de ma fenêtre. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, bercé par ce bruit de clapotis répété et les fureurs des nuages noirs et gris. C'est comme si le ciel se synchronisait à mes sentiments, à ma confusion et tentait de les exprimer à sa manière.

Soudain on frappe à la porte. Je sursaute dans mon lit et sors lentement de mes couvertures en faisant un : « ouaiiih ? » d'une voix rauque. Dans un faible grincement, la porte s'ouvre et Itachi, les mains cachées derrière son dos, entre avec un petit sourire.

- Des risques de contamination ?

- ...oh non pas toi...dégage...

- Quel accueil ! Alors que je venais t'offrir un petit cadeau ! Tu me blesses Sasuke..., ajoute t-il en affichant une mine de chien battu.

- ...ça doit être un cadeau empoisonné...

Il lève les yeux au ciel et sort une petite boîte de son dos. Elle n'est pas emballée, mais je ne parviens pas à voir ce que c'est à cause de l'obscurité. Je me méfie. Itachi doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- ...tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler ?

- Si tu regardais un peu plus cet engin splendide qui te sert de réveil, tu saurais qu'il est plus de dix-huit heures.

Je me relève brusquement et fixe, les yeux écarquillés, les chiffres rouges qui brillent dans un coin de mon bureau. C'est pas vrai. J'ai dormis tout ce temps. Je fronce les sourcils et tend la main pour attraper un mouchoir. Pendant ce temps-là, Itachi s'est assit sur mon lit et pose son front sur le mien pour prendre ma température. Il me montre ensuite mon « cadeau » et me le fourre dans les bras. Je le contemple sous toutes les coutures et finis par relever la tête vers mon grand frère :

- Un portable ?

- Non, un super portable tactile avec des tonnes de gadgets.

- Tu m'as offert un portable ?

- Non, je t'ai offert un super portable de-la-mort-qui-tue avec-

- Oui ça va j'ai compris ! Ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi un portable ?

- Pourquoi un super-portable-de-la-mort-qui-tue ?

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir ses blagues. Il rit et me répond après quelques secondes :

- Maintenant que tu as un...petit-ami qui risque de te faire sortir un peu plus souvent, j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas inutile. Et puis ce sera plus simple pour vous de communiquer s'il y a...disons...un _problème_.

Étant donné notre situation très particulière, je crois savoir ce qu'il entend par là.

- C'est Maman qui a eu l'idée, hein ? Fais-je d'un ton suspicieux.

Son sourire s'affaisse d'un coup et son visage devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Itachi chuchote :

- Ni Papa, ni Maman ne sont au courant. C'est notre secret, _capito_ ?

- Mais...

Il se lève et déclare solennellement :

- Ne le perds pas. Ne l'abîme pas. Et ne le sors pas devant n'importe qui.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler sans que je sache pourquoi. Itachi se dirige devant la porte d'un pas un peu raide. Pourquoi tient-il tant à ce que Maman ne sache rien ? Bien entendu, je comprends le fait que Papa ne doit pas être au courant. Mais elle, elle a toujours été de mon côté. Elle a été la première à qui j'ai confié mes sentiments. La première à vouloir me protéger. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas avoir des secrets que je ne peux pas partager avec elle. Je sais que ça peut paraître gamin, mais ma mère est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce monde. Je ferme les yeux et grimace de douleur en sentant un étrange sentiment de malaise se répandre en moi aussi vite que de la fumée qui se disperse dans le ciel. Peut-être qu'en vérité cette précaution n'est pas anodine. Maman n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse quand elle a appris par inadvertance que je sortais avec Naruto. Elle m'a félicité, bien sûr. Mais moi qui croyais qu'elle allait sauter au plafond et me demander des détails sur : « comment ça s'est passé » ou encore : « est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé », pour finir par me raconter comment elle a rencontré mon père, j'ai été profondément surpris et peut-être un peu déçu. J'entends Itachi qui est en train de fermer la porte derrière lui tout en me disant :

- Au fait, Naruto a appelé pendant que tu dormais.

- Quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas me le dire plus tôt !

- Et de fil en aiguille, notre très chère môman l'a invité à dîner ce soir.

- ...HEIN ?

Mon cri se perd dans le vide tandis que ce faux-frère disparaît dans le couloir en riant. Je fixe la porte d'un air choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient dire ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers mon réveil et vois avec stupéfaction qu'il est déjà dix-huit heure et quinze minutes. Je m'extirpe dans mon nid, frissonne violemment en sentant la nette différence de température et sors de ma chambre en titubant. Je ne veux pas que Naruto me voit dans cet état minable, même s'il m'a déjà surpris dans des situations bien pires. Mais à quoi Maman pensait quand elle l'a invité à venir ici ? Surtout dans l'état actuel où je me trouve.

Je me retourne vers mon lit et fixe le cadeau de mon frère qui est resté sur les couettes. En quoi avoir un portable devrait-il rester un secret ? Maintenant je me demande franchement à quoi peut bien penser Itachi. Trop de choses tournoient dans ma tête et j'ai le sentiment d'être le seul spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre incompréhensible, où les acteurs n'échangent pas un mot et dont les actions n'ont aucune logique. Je pousse un énorme soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Soudain j'entends des pas dans les escaliers et Maman apparaît au bout du couloir. Elle me toise de haut en bas d'un air inquiet tout en disant :

- Mon chaton, tu devrais mettre un pull en plus si tu ne veux pas avoir trop froid.

Je plonge mes yeux onyx dans les siens tout aussi sombres et demande en réprimant un tremblement :

- Itachi m'a dit que Naruto allait venir...

Son expression passe de l'étonnement à l'amusement. Puis elle me sourit tendrement :

- Oui, il m'a demandé comment tu allais et s'il pouvait te parler. Et comme j'étais justement en train de me dire que j'avais fait trop de pâte pour ne faire qu'une seule tarte à la tomate, je l'ai simplement invité à manger. J'ai pensé que ça serait une très bonne occasion de discuter un peu. Tu m'en veux ?

- N-non...

Sans un mot de plus, elle entre dans ma chambre et mon cœur rate un battement. Sans savoir pourquoi, je prie pour qu'elle ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a sur le lit. Je me fige en l'observant le contourner pour venir fouiller dans ma commode et prendre un gros pull polaire bleu foncé. Elle revient avec un doux sourire et me le tend avant de redescendre en déclarant : « ne reste pas trop longtemps sous la douche, mon cœur. », puis repartir comme elle était venu.

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette famille.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que les beaux yeux bleus de Naruto croisent les miens et semblent me sourire d'eux-mêmes. Je remarque alors qu'il est trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués contre son front et ses oreilles sont toutes rouges par le froid. Cette vision crée une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre et augmente ma température corporelle de façon exponentielle si bien que je ne sais plus où regarder pour me calmer et finis par revenir vers lui comme un aimant. J'observe fiévreusement ses mèches blondes s'entremêler entre elles esquissant des boucles complexes et sensuelles tout en couvrant partiellement ses paupières. Déjà au bord de la crise cardiaque, je manque d'oublier comment respirer. Je crois que ma fièvre ne va pas baisser de si tôt. Je me précipite vers lui tandis que des gouttes tombent des manches de son manteau en cuir. Il n'ose pas quitter le palier à cause de sa tenue et reste planter sur le tapis de peur de salir le carrelage blanc. Maman vient l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts et l'aide à enlever son manteau en toute hâte. Je lui fais signe de ne pas trop en faire, mais elle m'ignore et pousse Naruto vers le salon.

- Il faut absolument qu'on te réchauffe, dit-elle tout en se tournant vers l'un des fauteuils où mon frère est assit, Itachi, tu veux bien lui prêter des vêtements et lui montrer où se trouve la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ?

Naruto n'a pas le temps de protester que déjà Itachi le prend par le bras et le traîne dans les escaliers. Le pauvre se laisse faire, complètement impuissant et jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction en souriant d'un air mi-amusé mi-embarrassé. L'idée de l'accompagner jusque dans la salle de bain me traverse l'esprit et je rougis violemment. J'émerge lentement quand Maman me secoue l'épaule en déclarant distraitement et presque sur un ton de reproche :

- Il n'aurait pas dû venir en moto par ce temps.

J'acquiesce vaguement tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine et commence à mettre la table. Mes lèvres s'arquent d'elles-mêmes et la chaleur dans mon bas-ventre ne disparaît pas. Au contraire, celle-ci intensifie, rendant de moins en moins supportable l'absence de Naruto. J'inspire puis expire profondément pour reprendre contenance et pars aider Maman. Je repense alors à hier soir lorsque, devant le restaurant de ramens, Naruto m'a gentiment mordillé l'oreille. Je me mords les lèvres et touche du bout des doigts les fins cartilages de mon organe auditif. Soudain l'image de son père qui nous surprend me revient en mémoire et me fait presque sursauter. Je fronce les sourcils et mes poings se serrent. La présence de Naruto dans cette maison est en soi assez étrange. Je ne parviens même pas à imaginer ce que Papa dirait s'il savait que Maman l'a invité ici. Sans un mot pour cette dernière, je retourne au salon et m'assieds sur le canapé, roulé en boule. Je me remets à tousser et une main fraîche vient se plaquer sur mon front. Je lève la tête vers Maman qui me tend un verre d'eau et des médicaments. Elle ne dit rien, mais je devine que quelque chose la tracasse intérieurement. J'allais lui demander si tout va bien quand Itachi revient suivit de Naruto.

Celui-ci est habillé d'un pull noir assez ample et un peu évasé au niveau des épaules, ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon en coton orange. Attendez...orange ? Je fixe Itachi d'un air blasé :

- Pourquoi tu lui as refilé les fringues qui traînaient dans le fond de ton armoire ?

Naruto éclate de rire et se gratte nonchalamment la nuque.

- Je me disais aussi ! Fait-il avec un grand sourire.

- Parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça, répond Itachi en riant gaiement avec Naruto, pas vrai ? Lui demande t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Maman se contente de sourire et invite Naruto à s'installer à table. Ce dernier vient d'abord vers moi et je dois avouer que peu importe ce qu'il peut avoir sur le dos, il est toujours aussi attirant. Il m'enlace profitant de l'absence de Maman et de Itachi qui sont déjà dans la cuisine. Puis il me murmure un : « Ça va ? » qui me fait frissonner de haut en bas et fait dresser mes cheveux sur la tête. J'opine vivement celle-ci et me retiens de l'embrasser, de peur de le rendre malade. « Tu m'as manqué, ajoute t-il » et ce, dans le creux de mon oreille, la même qu'il a touché hier soir. Mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus vite et je rêve du moment où nous pourrons enfin être seuls. Itachi fait son apparition et coupe court à notre étreinte.

- A TAAABLE !

- Oh la ferme ! Exclamé-je d'un ton bourrin.

Naruto rit de nouveau et avance sans hésitation vers lui. Je le suis, résigné. Les pieds sous la table, Maman commence à nous servir un à un et nous donne même des parts plus grosses qu'à l'ordinaire. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir le nez bouché sans quoi j'aurais pu sentir la douce odeur des tomates cuites. Naruto la remercie poliment. Je coupe un petit bout de ma part et la mange en mâchant lentement. Même le goût n'y est pas. Le repas ne se fait pas en silence. Itachi et Naruto parlent de tout et de rien, plaisantent sur certains sujets et font même participer Maman qui semble avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur. Je souris doucement en la voyant rire de tout son saoul. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne rit vraiment que lorsque Papa est là. Je me fige soudain à cette pensée et réalise une chose pourtant évidente. Cela fait près de trois semaines que mon père est repartit à la Capitale et elle n'a pu l'avoir que de rares fois au téléphone à cause de son emploi du temps surchargé. Je m'affaisse sur ma chaise et affiche une mine dépitée.

Il lui manque.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour moi parce que ma relation avec Naruto lui rappelait qu'elle était seule, qu'il n'était pas là, que peut-être il ne pensait pas beaucoup à elle. Pourtant ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Itachi ne veut pas que je lui parle du portable. Je manque de faire tomber ma fourchette quand un genou vient toucher le mien. J'oublie momentanément mes sombres interrogations et tourne légèrement la tête vers Naruto qui fait comme si de rien n'était et discute avec Itachi qui fait l'éloge de sa superbe collection de photos compromettantes – dont je suis bien sûr le sujet principal. Maman coupe leur petite conversation sans intérêt en s'adressant à Naruto :

- Et si tu dormais ici cette nuit, mon garçon ?

- … « mon garçon » ? répète t-il en arrondissant les yeux.

Elle rit en le voyant faire une tête de merlan frit et attend patiemment sa réponse. Quant à moi, je lui lance un regard noir lourd de sous-entendus. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et explique d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune protestation :

- Ses vêtements ne sont pas encore secs et il pleut des cordes dehors. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici pour la nuit. Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange Sasuke, je ne te croirais pas.

Gagné. Je baisse les yeux tout en rougissant malgré moi et la pression sur mon genou se fait plus insistante. J'avale la dernière bouchée de mon dîner tout en jouant avec le pied de Naruto qui, je le vois de biais, creuse ses belles fossettes en un sourire terriblement séduisant.

- Si je ne dérange personne, ça me va, dit-il tout en la remerciant.

Maman finit son repas, s'essuie brièvement la bouche avec une serviette en papier et se lève de table.

- Dans ce cas je monte préparer la chambre d'ami.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle nous laisse le soin de débarrasser la table. Je me remets à grelotter malgré moi et tousse une ou deux fois. Naruto me demande de rester assis et aide Itachi à tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. La soirée est passée sans accroche et je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou bien soulagé. D'un point de vue extérieure, on nous aurait pris pour une famille tout à fait banale et conviviale qui reçoit sans aucune arrière-pensée un de mes camarade du même lycée, lui aussi étant un garçon tout à fait banal. Quand on y pense, ça fait froid dans le dos. C'est à peu près la même sensation que lorsque j'ai croisé le regard bleu sombre de cet homme au long manteau noir. Comme si j'avais fait une percée dans la vie intime de Naruto, dans son passé, dans sa famille, dans des liens complexes et difficiles à démêler.

Et lui, à son tour, entre dans ma maison, discute avec les membres de ma famille et ira même jusqu'à dormir dans une chambre de l'étage, juste à côté de celle de mes parents. Le sent-il ? Ce malaise ? Cette impression que quoique l'on fasse, nous ne sommes pas totalement accepté par la famille de l'autre ? Non seulement parce que son père m'a regardé d'un air profondément choqué, mais aussi parce que le mien n'est pas présent ce soir et ne sait – et ne l'imagine sans doute pas – ce qui se passe en ce moment même. Une masse sombre se dessine à la base de mes pieds et recouvre mon ombre pour la grossir encore et encore, comme pour venir m'avaler. Serait-ce le poids des mensonges qui s'alourdit ? La boule dans mon estomac ne va pas éclater aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, plus le temps suit son cours, plus je la sens prendre ses aises et attendre comme un prédateur redoutable l'instant fatidique où cette histoire se finira.

Nous nous installons tous les trois sur le canapé et Itachi met un DVD quelconque. J'entends vaguement Naruto lui supplier – de façon un peu plus déguisée – de ne pas mettre un film d'horreur. Je souris et me laisse aller contre son épaule. Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça ce soir. Je dois au contraire profiter de la présence de Naruto. Mon beau Naruto. Itachi éteint les lumières, démarre le film et attend un petit quart d'heure avant de s'éclipser sans rien dire. Je l'en remercie mentalement et relève la tête vers le visage de Naruto qui se tourne à son tour vers moi. Il s'approche doucement pour m'embrasser, mais je l'arrête en marmonnant un : « 'suis malade » plaintif.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il pose ensuite son front contre mon épaule et dépose un autre baiser au creux de mon cou. Je soupire d'aise et ferme à demi les paupières en sentant sa peau frôler mon épiderme. Le film n'a plus d'importance et seul Naruto a toute mon attention. Ses bras chauds viennent entourer ma taille et font cesser mes tremblements et mes frissons dû à ma fièvre. Pour autant celle-ci continue à me monter à la tête. Les battements de mon cœur se font de plus en plus rapides à mesure que ses mains parcourent mon dos, mes hanches et mon ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il touche mon ventre, je me sens tout bizarre comme si les papillons qui virevoltent comme des beaux diables dans mes tripes, cognaient pour en sortir. Soudain la lumière du salon s'allume et nous refroidit de suite. Nous nous trouvons paralysé par l'aura noire derrière nous dont les yeux tout aussi noirs nous scrutent au point de nous trouer l'arrière du crâne.

- Naruto, mon garçon, fait Maman en lui adressant un sourire glacial, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez cours demain, non ?

- ...euh, o-oui.

- Cet imbécile de Itachi ne sait probablement plus faire la différence entre semaine et week-end.

- Mais vous savez...à notre âge, regarder un film avant de-

- Tu dois être exténuer après cette course sous la pluie, et Sasuke est toujours malade, ajoute t-elle en l'ignorant superbement. Il vaudrait vraiment mieux que vous dormiez chacun de votre côté, _chacun de votre côté_.

Elle l'a dit deux fois ou c'est moi ? Je la fixe d'un air blasé tandis que Naruto se lève en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Je l'imite, me dirigeant vers les escaliers quand elle m'attrape par le bras avec autorité :

- Quand j'ai vu Itachi remonter et vous deux seuls dans le noir, j'ai eu du mal à le croire ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils,

- Maman...,soupiré-je exaspéré par son attitude sur-protectrice.

- Naruto est un garçon vraiment charmant, mais je trouve qu'il est un peu trop...

- ...quoi ?

- ...entreprenant, finit-elle par avouer avec une lueur plus qu'équivoque dans les yeux.

Mes joues virent au cramoisis et sans un mot de plus, je m'enfuis vers l'étage pour ne plus entendre ses sermons insensés. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte. Elle serait même plutôt du genre à nous faire partager la même chambre tout en ricanant avec un regard lubrique. J'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qui explique ce changement brutal d'attitude. Elle qui allait jusqu'à détourner l'attention de Papa pour nous permettre de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Elle qui invite Naruto et lui propose même de dormir ici. A quoi pense t-elle ? Pourquoi agit-elle comme ça ? J'ai comme l'impression que ses actions et ses mots sont contradictoires. Je me fige, planté au milieu des marches. La masse sombre est de plus en plus grande et semble être sur le point de me dévorer en entier comme un très mauvais pressentiment qui m'envelopperait et me couperait toute volonté d'émettre un seul geste pour m'échapper de son emprise. J'ignore ce que cette ombre cache dans son ventre gigantesque. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste retrouver les bras de Naruto. J'entends des pas derrière moi et j'ai la pensée ridicule que c'est l'ombre qui commence à bouger pour m'attraper. Je ne me retourne pas en me traitant d'imbécile et en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'est que Maman, me dis-je avec force. Elle a éteint la télé et la lumière du salon, alors maintenant elle monte se coucher, tout naturellement.

Comme je ne souhaite pas lui parler davantage, je me précipite vers ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je recule jusqu'à trébucher sur les bords de mon lit et tombe tout près du portable que Itachi m'a offert plus tôt. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a dit : «_ c'est notre secret_ ». Ma migraine, déjà omniprésente à cause de la fièvre, se fait de plus en plus forte et je ne parviens plus à formuler une pensée cohérente. Je tripote l'engin tout en n'osant pas le mettre en marche et attend que les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Ma tête est lourde tout comme mes paupières, et pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas.

Une demi-heure est déjà passée et je ne suis toujours pas endormis, trop pris dans mes réflexions sans queue ni tête. Je ris de moi tant la conclusion que j'ai tiré de tout cette histoire est absurde. Pourtant elle ne me quitte pas, elle s'incruste en moi comme des lettres que l'on grave dans du marbre. Je me secoue vivement le crâne et décide une fois pour toute de rejoindre Naruto.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je sors de ma chambre et traverse le couloir vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Je m'arrête une seconde avant de l'ouvrir pour fixer la porte à côté, celle de la chambre de mes parents et en l'occurrence celle de Maman. Puis, n'entendant aucun bruit en sortir, je tire sur la poignée du battant en face de moi et entre sans me prononcer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. J'ai seulement besoin de sentir une présence rassurante, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance.

Mon cœur bat à en rompre mes côtes et mes jambes deviennent toutes molles. Mes muscles m'abandonnent un à un et je suis tenté de faire demi-tour. Je sursaute brutalement quand Naruto se tourne sur le matelas, laissant pendre un bras hors du lit. Je me rapproche, comme hypnotisé par la vision enchanteresse de cet homme qui dort, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Je me retiens de tousser avec énormément de mal et serre mes bras contre ma poitrine tant j'ai froid. Je m'avance encore, jusqu'à pouvoir frôler les doigts de cette grande et chaude main. Puis avec précaution, je relève un pan de la couette et me glisse furtivement à ses côtés. Un toussotement m'échappe sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je grimace tandis que Naruto se remet à bouger et se tourne vers moi en soupirant. Je me colle contre sa poitrine après avoir bien vérifier qu'il était toujours endormi. Sa chaleur se communique à mon corps et je ferme les yeux, infiniment soulagé d'être _là _même si c'est d'une façon un peu clandestine. J'ai la certitude qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Oui, je me sens bien. L'ombre n'a pas disparu, elle attend derrière la porte. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité. Je caresse le ventre et la taille de Naruto avant de poser une main derrière son dos pour l'enlacer. Puis, poussé par une pulsion, j'embrasse ses clavicules du bout des lèvres. Sa peau est douce et mon nez étant beaucoup moins bouché que ce matin, je parviens presque à sentir son odeur. Je m'en félicite et souris contre son épiderme. Je ne frissonne plus et me laisse totalement aller à la chaude sensation d'être bercé dans du coton.

Oui, tout va bien. Tant que Naruto sera là, tout ira bien. Itachi est ridicule avec cette histoire de portable. Et Maman me protégera toujours. Elle l'a toujours fait lorsque j'étais enfant et les choses ne vont pas changer. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Son comportement contradictoire envers Naruto et moi ne veut absolument rien dire. J'ai simplement trop réfléchis. Après tout, on m'a sans cesse répété que je réfléchissais toujours trop et que je me faisais des idées. Itachi n'a aucune raison de la laisser à l'écart, de lui cacher des choses. Aucune. Je tente tant bien que mal de me rassurer ainsi tout en me gorgeant de l'odeur enivrante de Naruto.

Pourtant et si c'était vrai ? Et si je ne me trompais pas ?

Maman...dis-moi, hésites-tu à me trahir et à tout révéler pour ne pas te mettre Papa à dos ? L'aimes-tu plus que ton propre fils ? Mon cœur se serre violemment et une boule gigantesque bloque ma gorge. Il faut que je me calme. Je gémis de douleur tant j'ai dû mal à respirer convenablement, quand tout à coup la voix de Naruto me chuchote tendrement :

- Chuuut, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- R-rien..., c'est rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui, assuré-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

Il se redresse sur son coude et relève mon menton du bout des doigts pour m'embrasser. Sa langue vient demander l'accès à ma bouche que j'entrouvre sans attendre davantage. J'oublie que je suis malade et que nous ne devrions pas faire ça pour me laisser emporter par ce baiser qui devient de plus en plus passionné à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Nos dents s'entrechoquent parfois et nos respirations se font plus rapides. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve allongé sous lui, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Il émet un long gémissement en m'embrassant langoureusement, si bien que la chaleur au creux de mon ventre m'embrase de l'intérieur et va jusqu'à rendre mes mouvements saccadés. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit, seulement sur cette peau qui ne doit pas quitter la mienne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mon oreille est soudainement sollicitée lorsque sa bouche experte vient la taquiner et la faire rougir de plaisir. Je lui offre mon profil, mes lèvres entrouvertes et mes yeux à demi-fermés. Les mains de Naruto glissent dans mes cheveux ou sous le haut de mon t-shirt. Instinctivement, j'écarte les cuisses pour lui permettre d'être un peu plus proche de moi et agrippe ses épaules en le sentant suçoter la peau de mon cou de façon très insistante.

Tout s'arrête très brusquement lorsque je me rends compte que mon sexe s'est durcit. Je me mets à paniquer. Quand soudain, il cesse tout mouvement lui aussi. Je réalise alors que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état. Le temps semble s'arrêter et j'accroche dans la pénombre qui nous enlace et nous enferme, ses beaux iris bleus. Nous nous regardons alors droit dans les yeux sans émettre un seul son. Puis, tremblant, je lève le bras vers son visage et de mes doigts, dessine le contour de sa mâchoire. A le voir incliner la tête vers ma paume pour plus de contact, j'ai envie d'entourer son cou de mes bras frêles, de le serrer en l'en étouffer, de l'embrasser comme je n'ai jamais embrasser personne. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et se baisse vers moi pour saisir mon nez entre ses dents et jouer sensuellement avec. J'ouvre la bouche et crois voir de la vapeur s'en échapper tant la chaleur est insupportable tout en étant paradoxalement délicieuse. Ma respiration déjà saccadée devient de plus en plus difficile. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal est mon sexe qui, à ma grande honte, ne veut pas retourner à son état d'origine. Je ferme les yeux et manque de me cambrer quand il frôle accidentellement celui, tout aussi tendu, de Naruto. Ce dernier, le souffle brûlant et la respiration rapide, me murmure alors à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi.

* * *

><p>XD Comme vous avez pu (très) probablement le remarquer, j'ai changé le rating de la fic en M il y a de cela plusieurs semaines...pour le moment ce n'est qu'une petite ébauche de ahem...<em>lemon <em>(enfin plutôt lime pour l'instant du moins)...mais je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (sachant que je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, entendons-nous bien). Pas de Gaa/Sui, navrée. J'ai été prise de diahrée verbale seulement sur le NaruSasu (si si) x').

Reviews ?


	20. La tentation de Roméo

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu (of course ! :D)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi (of course...='( )

Comme toujours, je m'excuse d'avance pour les (très) probables fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaisons etc, j'ai relus mais bon. Merci pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs j'ai complètement zappé de te répondre **eilerual** au sujet du rôle de Suigestu et de Gaara dans la pièce : Suigestu est Mercutio (le meilleur ami de Roméo, si je ne me trompe pas) et Gaara est Laurent (celui qui marie Roméo et Juliette) ; je ne sais pas si avec la fiction en parallèle, ce soit très évident, enfin bref x'). Voilà pour ta réponse, désolé d'avoir oublié.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>LADY CAPULET – <em>Ne me parle plus, car je n'ai rien à te dire fais ce que tu voudras, car entre toi et moi tout est fini. (Elle sort.)<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : La tentation de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Celui-ci s'illumine subitement. J'arrête Naruto en plaquant mes mains sur sa poitrine et le repousse de toutes mes forces. Je fixe ensuite la porte de la chambre, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait brusquement l'ouvrir. De l'eau coule. Serait-ce la chasse d'eau ? J'entends vaguement Naruto me demander si tout va bien et ne lui réponds pas. Je m'extirpe de ses bras, mais ceux-ci me retiennent par la taille. Une porte se ferme, celle des toilettes sans doute qui se trouve juste à côté de cette pièce tout en étant en face de la chambre de mes parents. Ma respiration se coupe quand une ombre passe sous la porte, bloquant les raies de lumière qui proviennent du couloir. Je déglutis ensuite en la voyant cesser tout mouvement, comme si le regard de l'ombre s'était arrêté sur la faible barrière qui nous sépare encore d'elle. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, pris d'une panique sourde qui m'empêche de rationaliser correctement.<p>

Cet ombre, c'est Maman. Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Pourquoi ai-je peur dans ce cas ? Ce n'est que Maman. Alors pourquoi ? Elle rira sûrement en nous surprenant tous les deux dans cette position plus qu'ambiguë et ensuite elle fera mine de me sermonner, parce qu'elle est comme ça. Elle ne veut que mon bonheur et elle sait que je ne le trouverais qu'en étant avec Naruto. Elle l'a tout de suite su. Alors pourquoi ? La boule de plomb est énorme, elle n'a pas arrêté de grossir. Comme la grenouille qui tente de devenir aussi grosse que le bœuf, cette boule cherche à prendre les mêmes proportions que la montagne de douleurs et de problèmes qui m'attendent. Je réalise alors que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort :

Elle aime Fugaku Uchiha, l'objet de son bonheur à elle. Un bonheur qui ne peut être compatible avec le mien.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à ce constat et l'ombre disparaît lentement comme un spectre qui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne ne laisse plus qu'un mince filet de fumée noire. Un grincement infime, puis un cliquetis et plus rien. Une bouche chaude et humide vient se coller contre ma nuque et je frissonne longuement. Les bras puissants de Naruto n'ont pas bougé et je tourne lentement le visage vers lui. Il semble très inquiet. Je n'ose pas prononcer un seul mot, de peur que la cloison qui nous sépare de ma mère ne suffise pas pour l'empêcher de tout entendre. J'ai peur tant et si bien que je suis incapable de bouger. Je voudrais pourtant quitter ce lit et retourner sous mes couettes froides comme si de rien n'était. Naruto me saisit par les épaules et plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

- Calme-toi. Tout va bien, dit-il en essayant vainement de me rassurer.

- Non, tout va mal. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, elle..., commencé-je d'une voix extrêmement faible.

Pourquoi ne comprend t-il pas ? Pourquoi fait-il comme si tout allait bien ? Je fronce les sourcils et m'éloigne de lui pour m'asseoir au bord du lit. Je sens son regard insistant dans mon dos et ne parviens pas à m'empêcher de trembler. Il continue de parler et le matelas s'affaisse sous mes cuisses tandis qu'il se met en tailleur :

- Elle s'est interposée entre son fils et cet idiot de petit-ami qui n'a pas su rester à sa place. Il n'y a rien d'anormal là-dedans, Sasuke. Elle veut juste te protéger.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ne pas hausser la voix :

- Tu ne comprends pas. Itachi a dit-

Il me serre contre lui et pose son menton sur le haut de mon crâne, me coupant dans mon explication.

- Arrête de me couper la parole sans cesse ! Exclamé-je en le repoussant.

Parfois j'ai l'impression que de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis le plus concerné par cette étrange relation qu'entretiennent nos deux familles respectives. Par là, je ne veux pas accusé Naruto d'être trop insouciant, mais j'aimerais qu'au lieu de me rassurer et de me faire passer pour un garçon ennuyeux et anxieux, il essaye de comprendre un peu ce que je ressens en permanence. Est-ce que j'ai tort de penser ainsi ? Est-ce que c'est égoïste ? Je me retourne pour lui faire face et croise ses yeux assombris par la pénombre. Mon corps se fige tandis que je me rends compte que je suis allé trop loin. Sa mâchoire se serre, se déserre, puis se resserre à nouveau. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de son front. Je pose une main sur sa poitrine et sens son coeur qui bat à une vitesse folle. Il a eu aussi peur que moi.

- Désolé, murmure t-il, j'ai recommencé...

Soudain, les mots de Sakura me reviennent comme un boomrang. Un jour particulièrement froid, elle nous avait parler de Gaara et un peu de Naruto ; de leur caractère particulier, de leur façon d'agir et de penser qui nous échappait à moi et à Suigestu. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors que la dureté de mes réflexions me frappe. Je suis celui qui panique à chaque fois que quelque chose survient et c'est toujours Naruto qui me calme, me rassure alors qu'en réalité il doit se faire beaucoup plus d'inquiétudes que moi.

- Naruto, je..., commencé-je mal à l'aise.

J'aimerais en discuter avec lui, mais finalement je me rends compte ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

- Oui ?

- J-je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il acquiesce doucement après un petit temps de pause.

- Je suis désolé pour...enfin, tu sais...pour ce qu'on a failli faire.

- Arrête de t'excuser, lui chuchoté-je en baissant les yeux de honte.

- Juste à côté de ta mère, ça le fait moyen quand même, dit-il en ricanant pour cacher son embarras.

- Hé ? Aah...tu parles de..., bredouillé-je difficilement alors que je réalise lentement de ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- A cause de moi, tu es tout débraillé.

Je rougis violemment tout en remettant correctement mon t-shirt. Si Maman n'était pas passée dans le couloir, on serait sûrement en train de faire l'amour. La peau au niveau de mon aine frissonne brutalement lorsque je bouge un peu pour faire mine de me lever, faisant frotter le tissu contre mon sexe encore sensible. Je me rassois de suite, abrutit par cette sensation toute nouvelle. Naruto me demande si ça va et se rapproche de moi, mais à la seconde où il frôle mon bras je me remets sur mes deux pieds, prêt à quitter la pièce.

- C-ce n'est rien, dis-je le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il soupire. J'ai l'impression de devoir m'excuser. Et ce, pour deux raisons : la première pour l'avoir arrêté alors qu'il en avait envie, la deuxième pour avoir penser qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qui se passerait si nos parents savaient que l'on se fréquente. Sans lui à mes côtés, je me demande ce que je deviendrais.

- On n'a vraiment pas de chance, fait-il en me souriant, à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour tout casser.

Je souris à mon tour, mais beaucoup plus faiblement. Il n'a pas tort, à croire qu'une entité inconnue cherche à nous séparer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

* * *

><p>Une grande et jeune femme blonde le toise de haut en bas avec dédain. Suigestu recule d'un pas, abasourdi par cette rencontre inattendue. Il la prend d'abord pour une délinquante du lycée qui essaierait de le raqueter mais se dit ensuite que devant tout ce monde, ce serait vraiment idiot de sa part. Puis il comprend que c'est tout autre chose lorsque derrière cette menaçante présence il voit Sakura qui lui sourit d'un air désolé. Il déglutit tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment engourdit ses membres. Encore un pas. Le titan fronce les sourcils et la ride du lion prend lentement forme sur son front. Il se fige tandis que le moment où elle fondera sur lui tel un oiseau de proie se fait de plus en plus sentir. Non loin de cette scène quasi-surnaturelle, il perçoit le rire de sa mère qui semble discuter avec une autre femme. Il se risque alors à jeter un coup d'œil vers elle et son cœur rate un battement. Shinta est juste à côté d'elles, absorbé par son portable. L'espoir d'être sauvé le rend soudainement téméraire et Suigestu tente discrètement d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Il le fixe avec intensité durant une bonne trentaine de secondes, claque des doigts, siffle entre ses dents, va jusqu'à taper des mains et l'appeler au pied. Rien n'y fait. Il fait une grimace tandis que la sensation d'être pris au piège se consolide de seconde en seconde.<p>

- Alors c'est toi Suigestu ? dit la jeune femme d'un ton glacial.

- ...euh...comment tu-

- C'est donc toi le mioche qui a séduit mon petit-frère adoré, coupe t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais-

Il s'arrête subitement lorsqu'un claquement retentit dans le grand hall, puis tourne la tête vers Sakura qui s'incline vers lui, les mains jointes, le suppliant de la pardonner. Il se pince l'arête du nez et refait mentalement le cours de cette soirée. J'arrive tranquillement les mains dans les poches à la « shikamaru », pense t-il en se concentrant, la vieille mère m'engueule parce que je me tiens pas bien. Et soudain, une grande sœur tarée m'accoste avec toute l'animosité du monde en me disant que j'ai dragué son « petit-frère adoré ». Et je découvre que c'est Sakura qui a tout balancé. Ses paupières s'ouvrent et son regard croise celui de Sakura qui n'a pas cessé de prier pour son pardon.

- Tch ! Tu vas répondre oui ! J'ai pas toute la soirée ! Hurle la dite « grande sœur tarée » en dilatant ses narines.

- Je..., commence Suigestu en tremblant de terreur face à son aura menaçante, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sakura se tape le front avec la paume et le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il a encore fait une bourde. Il recule d'un pas tandis qu'il voit Athéna elle-même prendre une longue inspiration comme si elle avalait tout l'oxygène autour d'elle. Il se protège le visage avec ses bras, redoutant l'instant où elle le frappera avec toute sa force. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait, pense t-il en suppliant les dieux de l'épargner, d'accord j'ai tenté de le séduire mais je ne lui ai pas forcé la main ! Je ne l'ai pas séquestré, ni violé ! Alors pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Je m'appelle Temari, déclare t-elle subitement sur un ton plus calme, tu es libre dimanche ? Ajoute t-elle sans aucun préambule.

- Quoi ?

- Dans ce cas, je te donne mon adresse, dit-elle tout en lui tendant un morceau de papier griffonné de petites lettres penchées.

- Hein ?

- Ramène-toi vers dix-huit heures, on va discuter.

- Attend-

- Sois pas en retard, sinon je te découpe en charpie et te donne aux chiens errants, le menace t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Sans un mot de plus et sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de répliquer, elle tourne les talons, salue Sakura et les plante là comme si rien ne s'était passé. La bouche ouverte, le bout de papier dans sa main, Suigestu la regarde s'éloigner tout en réalisant lentement ce que tout cela implique. La grande sœur de Gaara, Temari, est venue le voir pour lui proposer de discuter dans deux jours chez eux. Donc, elle ne cherchait pas à le venger, ni à le frapper pour son audace. Il baisse la tête et fixe sans y croire l'adresse où il devra se rendre dans deux jours. Un tourbillon de questions et d'hypothèses saugrenues assaillent son cerveau et le fait tituber. Pourquoi lui a t-elle demandé de venir ? De quoi veut-elle parler ? De Gaara ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne l'a t-il pas déjà rejeté ?

Soudain, Sakura pose une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement. Ils échangent un long regard, puis elle lève le pouce et lui chuchote un : « bonne chance » plein de fausse compassion. Il fait la moue tout en se retenant de dire à cette traîtresse d'aller se faire foutre. Puis un homme d'âge mûr interpelle Sakura du bout du couloir et après un ultime : « à la prochaine », elle le laisse à ses interrogations. Des interrogations d'où naît une terrible angoisse. Est-ce Gaara qui a préparé cette mise en scène ? Non, c'est impossible. Suigestu se souvient parfaitement de ses mots : « tu as perdu » et il sait à quel point Gaara peut être entêté. Il ne lui a jamais accordé une autre entrevue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses épaules s'affaissent comme si le poids du monde s'était écroulé sur elles. Le rouquin ne lui a pas permis de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser. Suigestu sait très bien qu'il est allé trop loin même si la faute revient à Gaara, il n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres fines. Une petite flamme jaillit au fond de sa poitrine et réchauffe son corps glacé. Il lit et relit les mots inscrits sur le morceau de papier quadrillé comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort magique capable d'effacer le passé et de lui procurer une seconde chance. Peut-être que Gaara l'écoutera cette fois-ci, peut-être lui permettra t-il de réparer ce qu'il a fait, peut-être acceptera t-il de tout reprendre à zéro ? La flamme gagne en vigueur et prend de l'ampleur. Pourtant, Suigestu a peur de trop espérer, car il sait au fond de lui que cette opportunité ne sera représentera pas une deuxième fois. Gaara est difficile à approcher et si sa sœur a agit sans le mettre au courant de rien – ce dont Suigestu ne doute pas – alors il a de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur que les choses tournent mal. Il pose une main sur son cœur et baisse les yeux vers le sol carrelé. Je dois me préparer à toutes les éventualités, pense t-il en son for intérieur, et ne pas laisser cette chance me passer sous le nez.

* * *

><p>Le couloir est bondé. Un très large couloir qui se trouve au sous-sol et qui mène à des grandes salles – celles qui servent aux permanences ou aux examens. Je me suis d'ailleurs rendu compte que nous sommes dans le même endroit où je me suis perdu au tout début de l'année. Je fais une petite grimace à ce souvenir désagréable. Des chaises – toutes occupées par des femmes en tailleurs et talons aiguilles ou encore par des hommes en costumes – longent les murs blancs. J'observe l'agitation autour de nous et reconnais quelques visages dont certains sont rivés sur nous. Certaines jeunes femmes - ou beaucoup plus vieilles - ne se gênent pas pour dévorer mon grand frère des yeux. Et à en voir leurs têtes, leurs fils ou filles, qui se trouvent être mes camarades de classes, n'apprécient pas beaucoup leurs attitudes. Je souris, satisfait.<p>

Les talons claquent et les bouches se délient. Un brouhaha assourdissant nous entoure au point que je ne parviens même plus à entendre clairement Shikamaru se plaindre comme il le fait toujours. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs la tête penchée en arrière et marmonne des « qu'est-ce que je me fais chier » ou des « juste le jour où j'ai enfin pu atteindre le Château Des Morts-Vivants » tout en bougeant ses pouces comme s'il jouait à la console. Sa mère le regarde faire avec une expression blasée et se retient comme elle peut de le frapper devant tous les autres parents. Je cherche Suigestu des yeux et tombe sur Neji qui semble – à en voir sa tête de zombie – être à l'agonie. Son oncle se tient à côté de lui, le dos raide et les poings serrés sur ses genoux, très concentré sur le mur derrière moi. Je pousse un soupire et tourne la tête vers mon grand frère qui est apparemment très content d'être venu ici.

- Itachi...

- Hmm ? Fait-il en dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches.

- Arrête ton cinéma.

- Quel cinéma ?

Je le transperce du regard et pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui :

- Tu ressembles à un gigolo dans cette tenue.

Je le toise de haut en bas en plissant le nez. Son after-shave me pique l'intérieur des narines et la bile me monte à la gorge à chaque fois que je respire trop fort. Il a sortit l'un de ses plus beaux costumes dans l'unique but d'en mettre plein la vue. Même si je suis assez content que ces autres crétins se sentent l'envie de disparaître dans des trous de souris en voyant leurs mères lui faire de l'oeil, je n'en reste pas moins un brin embarrassé.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Il n'y a que des femmes mariées ici, Itachi.

Ses épaules se voûtent et deux larmes viennent perler à chaque coin de ses yeux.

- Maieuh ! Tu sais bien que c'est celles que je préfère ! S'exclame t-il feignant de faire un caprice comme les gosses.

- Crétin.

Il se met à rire et se détend comme si de rien n'était. Je le surveille furtivement, me tenant prêt à intervenir s'il se mettait à faire du rentre dedans la mère d'un de mes camarades de classe, ce qui serait bien son genre. Le voyant sage comme une image, je détourne les yeux et croise à nouveau ceux de Neji qui semble m'appeler à l'aide. Je lui adresse un sourire crispé. Son oncle n'a vraiment pas l'air commode, je peux comprendre que Neji soit un tontiné nerveux. Je fixe ensuite le bout de mes chaussures et pense à Maman qui n'est pas venue à ma grande surprise. Elle est étrange ces derniers temps. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela peut bien sous-entendre. Lorsque Naruto a passé la nuit chez nous il y a quelques jours déjà, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle s'en veut. Pour quoi ? Ça je n'en sais rien non plus. Il a dû se passer quelque chose durant mon absence. Quelque chose qui l'a perturbé. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément tandis que mes poings frottent mon jean. Maman n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin, alors c'est Itachi qui m'a accompagné à cette rencontre parents-professeurs. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui, il s'en tirera très bien. Je suis même certain qu'il s'entendra à merveille avec Monsieur Hatake.

- Sasuke ?

Je lève la tête vers Shikamaru qui me fixe avec un très grand intérêt.

- Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se met à bailler et tire ma manche pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Besoin d'une épaule pour oreiller.

- Demande à ta mère !

- Non, elle est trop chiante.

- Sérieux...rentre chez toi !

J'entends Itachi rire derrière moi tout en repoussant cette énorme limace déjà au bord du sommeil. Soudain Shikamaru se redresse comme pris par une décharge électrique et me montre du doigt la direction opposée en me tapotant l'épaule. Itachi et moi suivons son regard et tombons sur deux têtes blondes qui descendent les escaliers au bout du couloir. Je sens Itachi se raidir avant que je ne me recroqueville sur moi-même pour me cacher dans son dos. J'aimerais faire un signe à Naruto, mais il est beaucoup trop loin. Il va sans doute retrouver son professeur principal dans la grande salle du fond. En tout, il doit y avoir cinq salles et la bibliothèque du lycée et comme ces espaces sont assez vastes, on peut y installer plusieurs îlots de rencontre sans que les réunions ne soient dérangées entre elles. Chaque salle correspond à un niveau scolaire. Du moins c'est ce que je crois vue que je ne suis entouré que par des élèves de seconde.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil vers Naruto tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des commères. Il s'est assit à côté de son père et contemple le plafond avec un air pensif. Je voudrais aller le voir, échanger quelques mots. Mais je suis beaucoup trop gêné pour trouver quoi dire. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, j'ai un peu de mal à me sentir à l'aise quand je suis seul avec lui. Suigestu m'a d'ailleurs traité de gamin une bonne centaine de fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai évidemment pris le numéro de téléphone de Naruto – tout comme ceux des autres membres du club et de Shikamaru, Neji et Shinta – mais avoir une discussion par SMS n'est pas du tout l'idéal avec quelqu'un comme lui. Et si je lui envoie un petit mot, il va tout de suite essayer de me retrouver. Naruto est comme ça. Il n'est pas fait pour les relations à distance. Il m'a d'ailleurs avoué que ça le frustrait de ne pas me voir quand nous parlons ensemble par téléphone. Quelque part c'est assez flatteur, mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais qu'il fasse des efforts. Je ne peux plus l'inviter à la maison, surtout si Maman est présente. Je triture mon portable au fond de la poche de mon manteau tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour nous de se voir sans éveiller les soupçons. Le seul qui me vient à l'esprit serait d'aller chez lui. Je fais une grimace tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues. Pourquoi les images de nous deux enlacés dans le même lit me revient aussitôt à cette idée ? Je déglutis lentement. Mon estomac se tord dans mon ventre. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un gamin.

Son père, quant à lui, a sortit un livre tout corné et abîmé de la longue poche de son manteau et s'y est plongé avec nonchalance. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un homme très calme de nature. Ses gestes sont simples et lents, à chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux je pourrais presque voir ses cils bruns frôler le haut de ses joues. Il n'écoute pas le monde autour de lui tandis que les pages jaunes de son livre l'emporte dans un tout autre environnement. Pour autant, sa présence ne s'efface pas. Celle-ci est écrasante, même de là où je suis. Je sursaute brutalement quand la voix de mon grand-frère arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles :

- Cet homme a beaucoup de charisme, fait-il remarquer en scrutant le père de Naruto, j'en ai presque la chair de poule.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui, mais ne vois que sa nuque et ses cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval. Il se détourne ensuite de Minato Namikaze pour plonger ses iris sombres dans les miens.

- J'aimerais lui parler, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

J'entrouvre les lèvres et alors qu'il fait mine de se lever, je le retiens par la manche.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Sasuke..., je vais juste lui dire bonjour.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, je réponds avec ironie, dans ce cas tu diras bonjour plus tard.

Il fait la moue :

- Et s'il s'en va avant que je n'ai-

- Monsieur Uchiha ?

Itachi se fige, marmonne un : « et merde » et fait face à mon professeur de français avec un sourire factice. Décidément, Kakashi Hatake a vraiment un problème de timing dans tous les sens du terme. Mais pour une fois, il tombe pile au bon moment. Itachi serre la mâchoire et jette un coup d'œil en direction du président de la compagnie Namikaze. Je me demande de quoi il voulait lui parler exactement.

* * *

><p>« Ne participe pas. », « Trop effacé. », « Sérieux. », « Notes plus que satisfaisantes. ». J'ai eu droit aux remarques habituelles que l'on me sert depuis la primaire. Monsieur Hatake ne s'est pas démarqué des autres professeurs si ce n'est qu'il s'est mis à bailler une bonne dizaine de fois durant notre entrevue et a même fait des allusions salaces entre deux répliques juste pour nous réveiller un peu. Itachi quant à lui n'a pas cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens, faisant sautiller son genoux frénétiquement de haut en bas. Tout comme moi il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et semblait attendre la fin de la réunion avec une impatience mal contenue. Lorsque nous sortons enfin de la salle de torture, son regard se tourne directement vers l'endroit où nous avons auparavant vus Naruto et son père. Ils ne sont plus là. Mon grand frère affiche une mine profondément déçu. Contrairement à lui, je suis un peu soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce que Itachi attendait d'une discussion avec cet homme et je n'ose pas lui poser la question.<p>

Un claquement. Je me tourne distraitement vers le fond du couloir et deux visages connus sortent de l'ombre. Mon cœur se met à bondir violemment tandis qu'un sourire revient éclairer le visage de Itachi. D'un pas assuré, il s'élance vers eux poussant au passage d'autres parents. Je ne le suis d'abord pas, terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau le père de Naruto. Car la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais dans les bras de son fils et quémandais un baiser. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Il ne doit pas avoir une très bonne image de moi après cela. Soudain Itachi attrape mon poignet et me traîne derrière lui. Je proteste et me débats pour me libérer de son étreinte, mais ne parviens qu'à attirer les regards avec mon attitude enfantine. Quand enfin nous arrivons à leur hauteur, je n'ose même plus respirer tant je suis gêné.

- Salut Sasuke, dit Naruto avec un doux sourire.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix depuis des jours. Pourtant on s'est vu hier. Depuis qu'il m'a touché plus intimement que d'habitude, je me sens étrangement fébrile en sa présence. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je crève d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de connaître plus de sensations, de m'imprégner de son odeur, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je suis complètement bloqué par la peur. Ce n'est que Naruto. Non. C'est justement parce que c'est Naruto.

- Sa-salut.

- Ça va ?

J'opine de la tête en rougissant. Il ne s'avance pas vers moi pour m'embrasser. Mais son regard brûlant me suffit. M'a t-il toujours regardé de cette manière ? Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent tandis qu'une douce chaleur gagne mon aine. Soudain son père se place entre nous, coupant court à notre petite conversation visuelle.

- Sasuke, c'est ça ?

J'écarquille les yeux alors que son regard bleu pénétrant dans chaque fibre de mon corps pour me sonder en profondeur.

- Oui c'est ça, répond Itachi me sauvant, et moi je suis-

- Itachi Uchiha, l'aîné de la famille, coupe Minato Namikaze en tendant une main vers mon frère, je me souviens de vous. Nous nous sommes aperçus lors d'une réunion particulièrement...électrique.

- Oui, comment l'oublier, fait Itachi en lui donnant une poignée de main amicale, maintenant tous nos échanges se font par téléphone ou par mail. Nous nous sommes aussi rencontrés durant le Bal de Noël.

Naruto et moi les observons comme les deux seuls spectateurs d'un numéro comique tandis qu'ils discutent de banalités en tout genre. Et moi qui croyais que Itachi voulait chercher la bagarre, je suis assez surpris. Je jette un regard vers Naruto qui semble très détendu, ne s'attendant pas à autre chose de leur part. Je ne comprends pas vraiment jusqu'au moment où Naruto me fait un petit clin d'oeil. Je lui souris alors que sa main vient discrètement se poser ma hanche. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite et ma gorge s'assèche à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa chaleur pénètre en moi comme une lame émoussée, me rend fébrile. J'ai l'envie soudaine d'enlever mon manteau pour pouvoir mieux la sentir. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mes paupières tombent toutes seules et je tente de ne pas perdre la raison. Naruto me prend tout le temps dans ses bras, il m'embrasse aussi tous les jours, pourquoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonne. Une. Deux. Trois fois. Dans la pénombre, une forme confuse se mouve lentement, hésite à s'approcher de la source du bruit, puis se décide finalement à agir. Le combiné glisse entre ses doigts blancs et agiles. Puis elle le porte à son oreille en inspirant profondément. Une voix grave prononce son nom d'une manière douce et prévenante. Dieu, que cette voix lui avait manqué. Elle sourit dans le vide tandis qu'une boule obstrue sa gorge et l'empêche de répondre.<p>

- Mikoto ? C'est Fugaku, tout va bien ? S'inquiète t-il.

- Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu as mis du temps avant de répondre.

- J'étais en train de préparer le repas, ment-elle en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

Silence au bout du fil.

- Et le travail ? Tout se passe bien ? Demande t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- Oh..., la routine, répond t-il avec lassitude, les garçons sont là ?

- Non, ils...ils sont à la réunion parents-professeurs.

- Tu n'y es pas allée ?

- Non. Je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir.

- Hn, je vois. C'est dommage parce que...

- ...parce que ?

- J'aurais voulu parler à Sasuke.

- Ah oui ? C'est important ?

- La fille d'un collègue a juste entendu des rumeurs ridicules à son sujet, je voulais m'en assurer par...curiosité, ajoute t-il après un petit temps de pause.

Elle y a pensé toute la soirée. Le regard perdu, fixé sur l'écran noir de la télévision, sur son reflet sombre. Assise sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur ses frêles genoux, elle s'est mise à réfléchir. Le silence était complet autour d'elle, seul le frigidaire émettait un faible ronronnement faisant circuler le froid par intermittence dans son habitacle. Mais elle ne percevait pas le silence. Son cœur battait trop fort et ses pensées envahissaient son cerveau, rendaient toutes choses extérieures à elle parfaitement inaudibles. Soudain les souvenirs rejaillissaient les uns après les autres, comme si l'écran en face d'elle s'était mis tout seul en marche et que de vieilles vidéos aux couleurs fades, aux bandes abîmées par le temps y étaient diffusées par une volonté propre. Elle se revoyait alors jeune, souriante, cramponnée au bras du seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Les images défilaient une à une, elle et lui sortant de l'église, puis de la mairie, des carrés de papiers chiffons de toutes couleurs volant autour d'eux telle une pluie de pétales. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de lui et chaque jour durant leur communion elle le remerciait de mille baisers de la rendre aussi heureuse. Deux mignons petits garçons sont ensuite nés de cette union. Des enfants qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, qu'elle voudrait voir heureux autant qu'elle a pu l'être. Si seulement, se disait-elle alors à cette époque, si seulement pouvaient-ils trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait leur apporter cette plénitude, ce sentiment de voler à chaque baiser. Des points blancs et noirs dansent et crépitent sur l'écran comme pour mettre un point final à cette vie. Elle a resserré ses genoux et ses chevilles nues se sont frôlées l'une à l'autre. Quand soudain, le téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux baissés vers le passé, elle prend doucement conscience qu'elle a vieillit.

- Mikoto ? Appelle son époux visiblement inquiet de ne plus l'entendre.

- O-oui ?

- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose de...d'_étrange _se passait à mon insu, pas vrai ?

Elle sursaute une nouvelle fois, se crispe, ses phalanges blanchissent tandis qu'elle serre les poings. Puis elle relève la tête vers l'écran, ce n'est pas elle et lui qu'elle voit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvre et un sourire naît sur son visage tandis qu'elle reconnaît son fils cadet, Sasuke avec un autre jeune homme. Naruto.

« Je suis vraiment une idiote, se dit-elle en balayant une larme de sa manche. »

- Pas vrai ? Insiste t-il.

- Fugaku mon chéri, lui répond t-elle enfin avec un air plus assuré, mais que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH ! Je crois que je vais rendre l'âme ! L'ai-je vraiment finis ce *** de chapitre ? Je n'en suis même pas sûre ! Il est mal écrit, confus et tout le tintouin ! C'est vraiment dur de se remettre dans une fanfic après une absence aussi longue !<p>

BREF ! Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre - *crache par terre* - on n'avance qu'un petit chouillat. C'est vrai que l'attitude de Mikoto dans le précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup étonné et c'était le but. Je me suis un peu mise à sa place et j'ai essayé de calquer son personnage avec Lady Capulet qui abandonne lâchement sa fille au profit de son mari et donc de sa famille. Mais ça ne collait pas du tout, parce que Mikoto aime son fils et elle n'a aucune animosité à l'égard de Naruto ou des Namikaze. Pourtant, j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant que l'on prenne un peu en compte ses sentiments de femme amoureuse et de mère qui ne veut que le bonheur de son fils ; de la voir se débattre avec ce qu'elle a été et ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit clair pour tout le monde et si quelqu'un ne comprend rien à mon charabia qu'il le dise ! XD Sinon, oui je sais...je suis sadique, j'ai arrêté le lemon pour en faire un lime. Je vous prépare une superbe scène de lemon, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je voulais d'abord que Sasuke se pose des questions - il le fait tout le temps en fait... - et comme ce n'est qu'un gamin, complètement novice en la matière, j'ai pensé que ce serait cool de le voir fébrile. Miam ! x')

Review?


	21. Roméo, envouté

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera. Comme d'habitude, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que certains m'ont fait la remarque et j'espère sincèrement qu'elles ne gâchent pas trop votre lecture.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>ROMEO – <em>L'amour, qui le premier m'a suggéré d'y venir : il m'a prêté son esprit et je lui ai prêté mes yeux. Je ne suis pas un pilote mais, quand tu serais à la même distance que la vaste plage baignée par la mer la plus lointaine, je risquerais la traversée pour une denrée pareille<em>.(Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : Roméo, envoûté<p>

* * *

><p>Ses mains sont moites et tremblantes si bien qu'il préfère les cacher au fond des poches de son manteau. Il inspire, expire, inspire encore et expire. Ses lèvres se tordent et ses yeux d'une couleur surprenante s'accrochent à la chambranle de la porte en face de lui. Il en examine les détails, comme une fissure ou un copeau de bois qui dépasse. Il voudrait sonner, mais il est beaucoup trop nerveux. Pourtant, il sera bientôt dix-huit heures et il ne veut pas finir en nourriture pour des chiens errants. Tant pis, se dit-il, Gaara pourra se foutre de moi, j'en ai rien à faire. Déterminé, il appuie sur la sonnette et attend dans un silence quasi-insupportable. Des pas approchent derrière la lourde porte qui prend bizarrement des proportions gigantesques, comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ses immenses portes que l'on trouve dans les châteaux ou les temples. Il se pince le haut de la cuisse pour s'éclaircir les idées et se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Quand soudain, quelqu'un vient lui ouvrir. Il ne le reconnaît pas et se demande soudainement s'il ne s'est pas trompé d'appartement il jette alors un coup d'œil à l'adresse que la délinquante lui a donné et s'étonne de voir un homme brun et beaucoup plus grand que lui, lui faire face.<p>

- Euh...bonjour, je suis-

- Suigestu ! Oui, ma sœur m'a parlé de toi. Viens, entre, dit le jeune homme en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Suigestu obéit docilement et franchit le seuil de l'appartement. Un appartement très grand et à la décoration peu recherchée. Les murs sont blancs avec quelques photos de grandes villes américaines ou anglaises encadrées de bordures peintes en noir. Le grand couloir qui les sépare du salon et du côté cuisine est longé par des placards fermés aux portes coulissantes et quelques autres photos un peu plus personnelles, montrant de-ci de-là trois personnes que Suigestu reconnaît sans peine ou bien des groupes de gens qui lui sont inconnus. Puis il s'arrête soudain sur un cliché où Naruto prend Gaara par l'épaule avec à leur côté Kiba qui sourit de toutes dents pointues. Un pincement au cœur le saisit sans raison apparente et Suigestu se demande subitement ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer dans un endroit pareil. Le malaise grandit à mesure que Kankuro – le grand frère de Gaara, comme il l'a déduit – continue de lui faire une rapide visite des lieux. Le salon est simple dans sa disposition : le canapé et les fauteuils sont tous drapés de housses soit bleue ou verte ou encore blanche à pois noirs visiblement ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à uniformiser les couleurs, tous tournés vers la télévision à écran plat, avec une petite table basse un brin bancale. La cuisine – qui fait aussi salle à manger – quant à elle, se trouve dans une pièce à part mais n'est séparée du reste que par une mince cloison.

- Je ne te montre pas les chambres, finit Kankuro, sache juste que les toilettes et la salle de bain se trouvent tout au fond du couloir.

Suigestu opine de la tête, n'osant dire quoique ce soit.

- Reste là deux secondes, je vais chercher Temari. Elle doit sûrement être en train de réviser pour ses examens avec un casque sur les oreilles, ajoute t-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Le jeune lycéen se plante alors au sol sans oser bouger d'un millimètre et encore moins s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils juste à côté de lui. Il voit Kankuro entrer dans la deuxième pièce à gauche du couloir et sursaute violemment en l'entendant hurler comme un fou, auquel Temari répond sur le même ton : « Ouaih bah j'arrive ! Pas la peine de gueuler ! ». Pendant ce temps, Suigestu se met à paniquer. D'habitude il n'a pas si peur des gens et est plutôt de nature avenante – contrairement à Sasuke, pense t-il – mais doucement, il réalise qu'il est dans la maison de Gaara, le même mec qui l'a rejeté avant de défigurer un type à la coupe au bol qu'il avait malencontreusement embrassé pour des raisons stupides. Suigestu hésite à partir en courant avant que Temari n'arrive. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, se dit-il tandis que sa tête se met à tourner, j'ai l'impression que Gaara n'est même pas là, alors qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille veut de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ?

Mais il n'a le temps que de faire un petit pas sur le côté, que déjà la grande blonde lui tombe dessus tel un hibou sur un rat. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et serre à l'en étouffer :

- Te voilà ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'était même pas là pour m'ouvrir la porte, pense Suigestu en levant les yeux au ciel. Derrière la jeune femme, Kankuro se pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle le lâche pour ensuite lui prendre les poignets et l'obliger à s'installer sur le grand canapé. Suigestu se laisse faire sagement, aussi tendu que le jour où il a dû passer un examen oral dans une langue étrangère au collège. Il déglutit, aligne ses jambes et pose ses mains sur ses genoux serrés. Temari s'assied à côté de lui, en une position beaucoup détendue : une jambe croisée dont le pied est coincé sous sa cuisse. Elle le regarde en souriant béatement et dit à son frère sur un ton amusé :

- C'est lui, le garçon qui fait craquer Gaara. T'en crois pas tes yeux, hein ?

- Oui oui, répond t-il sur un ton las, j'en suis tout éblouis. Sui, tu..., commence t-il avant de reprendre, ah, ça te dérange pas que je t'appelles Sui ?

- ...euh...non, bredouille le dit « Sui » tout en se demandant s'il n'a pas atterris sur une autre planète.

- Donc, Sui, tu veux un café ? Un soda ? Quelque chose à grignoter ?

- ...ben, je...je sais pas trop, je voudrais pas déranger.

- Allons donc ! Fait Temari en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, c'est moi qui t'ai invité ! Fais pas ton timide ! Mets-toi à l'aise, tiens enlève tes chaussures !

Suigestu fait les yeux ronds et la regarde comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, mais finit par s'exécuter pour ne pas la vexer. Kankuro disparaît dans la cuisine en ricanant. Après avoir fait claquer des placards et tinter des verres, il revient avec un plateau à la main et le pose sur la table basse.

- Bon, causons un peu, déclare Temari pleine d'énergie.

Suigestu saisit un des verres pour reprendre contenance tout en furetant autour de lui à la recherche d'une tête rousse.

- Où est Gaara ? Demande Suigestu.

- Je l'ai envoyé se promener quelques temps, répond la jeune femme en regardant au loin, pour qu'on soit tranquille.

Un peu déçu, Suigestu s'interroge sur les raisons de cet éloignement.

- D'abord, sache que Sakura m'a raconté en gros ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux, dit Temari en plongeant ses yeux verts foncés dans les siens, j'ai aussi appris que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis quelques jours.

- Oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop ce que je fiche ici, avoue Suigestu.

Temari lui sourit d'un air carnassier :

- Vois-tu, mon très cher petit frère Gaara a tendance à réagir avec un temps de retard.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces derniers jours, il ne fait plus de blagues bizarres, se lève aux aurores pour regarder des dessins animés pour enfants, ne mange presque plus et va même au supermarché avec ses chaussons. Bref, termine t-elle, il est encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude. Quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un légume avec une perruque rousse. Au début, c'était à mourir de rire, mais à force j'ai quand même commencé à m'inquiéter pour sa santé, tu comprends ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme secoue la tête de haut en bas. Il n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles et imaginer Gaara dans un tel état lui donne envie de rire. Pourtant, il se retient en devinant à quel point cette situation peut être préoccupante pour ses proches.

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là-dedans ?

- J'ai demandé à Sakura et à Ino s'il s'était passé quelque chose au lycée et elles m'ont tout de suite parlé de toi. C'est là que j'ai tilté.

- Hé ?

- Mon petit frère est amoureux de toi.

Sa respiration se coupe à ses mots et son cœur entame un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine. Suigestu la fixe d'un air incrédule en la voyant aussi sûre d'elle. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers le grand frère, Kankuro qui sirote tranquillement dans son verre en les écoutant attentivement. Ses genoux se mettent à trembler sous ses poings et bientôt tout son corps est pris de spasmes.

- J-je...c'est impossible, tu...il m'a déjà-

- Oui, je sais. Calme-toi, d'accord ? Fait Temari en posant une main chaude sur la sienne.

- E-et ça vous dérange pas ?

- De quoi ? Interroge Kankuro.

- Bah, que je sois un mec. Ça vous fait rien ?

Les deux frangins se regardent un instant et éclatent de rire simultanément. Après s'être essuyé une petite larme, Temari répond en toute sincérité :

- Au collège, il y avait des tas de filles qui craquaient pour lui et ça a un peu continué au début du lycée. Mais Gaara étant ce qu'il est – c'est-à-dire un mec tellement chiant que même-moi je me retiens pas pour l'envoyer crécher dehors toute une nuit – aucune d'elles ne se sont vraiment accrochées à lui et n'ont vus en lui qu'une pauvre brute un peu plus originale que les autres. Et toi, tu débarques et tu fous le bordel dans sa vie. C'est la toute première fois qu'un être humain lui porte autant d'intérêt et parvient à le supporter. Alors un mec ou une fille, on s'en branle comme d'une guigne.

Elle passe son bras autour de son cou et doucement pose sa tête sur son épaule. Suigestu la laisse faire en sentant ses cheveux blonds lui chatouiller la mâchoire.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Pris au dépourvu, il ne peut pas prononcer un mot. Le silence s'étire dans le salon. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait. Il avait imaginé tous les pires scénarios, mais était loin de se douter qu'ils l'accepteraient aussi facilement. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, elle ne l'aurait pas invité ici pour lui refaire le portrait. Soulagé, Suigestu détend ses bras et ses jambes un à un et se laisse aller à cette petite étreinte. Quand soudain, un cliquetis résonne depuis le hall d'entrée.

- Oh merde ! Il est déjà là cet abrutit ? S'exclame Temari en se relevant.

- On fait quoi ? On le planque ? Demande Kankuro en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Suigestu les regarde faire, figé par le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Et tandis que Temari cris un : « bloque la porte ! » à son frère qui court alors comme un dératé dans le couloir, elle force son invité à se mettre debout, mais se prend les pieds dans la table basse et renverse tout le plateau, brisant en milles morceaux les verres et répandant une demi-bouteille de soda sur le sol. Elle hurle des « putains ! » à la pelle tout en tirant sur la housse d'un des fauteuils pour se relever. Suigestu vient l'aider en toute hâte, quand un bout de verre s'enfonce dans son pied. Il ouvre grand la bouche comme pour pousser un cri et y enfonce son poing pour le mordre avec force. Il se rassoit alors sur le canapé en se tenant le pied dont la chaussette s'imbibe peu à peu d'un liquide écarlate. Un grand fracas lui fait tourner la tête vers l'entrée où Kankuro mène un combat acharné contre son petit frère qui vocifère des : « mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Laisse-moi entrer connard ! ». Temari, décoiffée par sa chute tente de récupérer un de ses élastiques sous le fauteuil tout en trempant dans le soda dont la flaque grandit de seconde en seconde.

Suigestu les regarde un à un en n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Puis n'en pouvant plus, éclate d'un rire tonitruant en se tenant le ventre. Le fou rire l'empêche de respirer si bien qu'il se penche en avant et va jusqu'à s'allonger sur le canapé. Kankuro, déconcentré par sa réaction, relâche sa prise et se prend violemment le battant dans le dos. Gaara entre alors impérieux, tout essoufflé et chargé de courses dans les bras.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Bande de cinglés congénitaux !

Il cesse tout mouvement lorsqu'une tête blanche morte de rire sur le canapé se relève pour lui faire face :

- T'aurais vu ça, Gaara ! Dit-il prit de soubresauts, ils t'ont entendu arrivé et ça a été un bazar international. J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Je me suis même pété le pied !

Suigestu essuie ses yeux mouillés de larmes, son sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage. Il n'entend pas les pas précipités de Gaara se diriger vers lui, ni même les sacs en plastiques tomber brusquement au sol. Le monde s'éclaire enfin, quand soudainement deux grandes mains blanches et osseuses prennent son visage en coupe, tout de suite suivies par deux lèvres charnues et gercées par le froid qui viennent l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Gaara, tu es bel et bien le type le plus incompréhensible de la terre, pense alors Suigestu en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Je monte les marches en direction de l'auditorium. L'écharpe orange de Naruto repose dans mon sac, car j'ai pensé qu'il était tout de même temps que je la lui rende. Je souris dans le vide tandis que mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis vendredi soir, à part via quelques SMS. Mais tout comme lui, je préfère le contact direct. Mes paupières se ferment à demi tandis que je m'arrête devant l'une des grandes fenêtres. La lumière des fenêtre du bâtiments d'en face attire mes pupilles tout comme un papillon de nuit est fasciné par une ampoule électrique et je me perds dans mes songes. Naruto agit assez étrangement. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de ma part. N'étant pas non plus né de la dernière pluie, je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je serre la bandoulière de mon sac et plante mes ongles dans ma paume. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaît qu'il soit attirer par moi de cette manière, après tout c'est naturel et on doit tous y passer un jour au l'autre, non ? Je soupire et reprends ma marche vers la salle de répétition. Au moins, Naruto attend. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet peut-être parce qu'il veut que ce soit moi qui l'aborde. Mais je crois qu'il préfère que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas, pour être sûr de cette façon de ne pas me forcer. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense vue la complexité extrême qu'est la logique de ce type. Parfois, je me demande par quel miracle il n'est pas victime de migraines.<p>

Je pousse la lourde porte et pénètre dans l'auditorium. Plusieurs regards se tournent vers moi. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être en avance. Puis je descends nonchalamment les gradins pour atteindre le premier rang. Suigestu est déjà là avec sa meilleure amie la bonne humeur qui ne l'a pas lâché depuis hier.

- T'en a mis du temps, Sasuke !

Je le fixe d'un air blasé en le voyant sautiller sur place comme une puce.

- Naruto et les autres sont là ? Demandé-je en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Pas encore, par contre Sakura est déjà là, me répond t-il avec un grand sourire, elle voulait te voir, ça avait l'air urgent.

Je me lève pour partir à sa recherche. Soudain elle déboule de nul part et court vers moi avec une expression horrifiée. Je commence à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec mon rôle ? Ou la pièce en générale ? Je fronce les sourcils, m'attendant au pire alors qu'elle me saisit violemment par les épaules.

- Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose !

- Sa-

- Je sais ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que tu appréhendes, mais crois-moi il arrive un moment où il faut se lancer.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, avoué-je en la repoussant sans aucune brutalité.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends la grande porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, me retourne et vois Naruto, Gaara, Kiba et même Neji entrer en file indienne. Ce dernier a une sale mine, il marche la tête basse, cachant ses grosses valises sous ses yeux gris. J'allais m'avancer vers lui pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas quand Sakura me retient de toutes ses forces et me montre Naruto du doigt qui discute avec les autres membres du club pour les saluer. Son sourire est immense, comme toujours et ses fossettes n'en sont que plus charmantes. Les quelques filles en face de lui rougissent et gloussent en l'écoutant plaisanter. Je fronce les sourcils en les observant lui lancer des regards mielleux.

- T'as vu ça ? M'interroge Sakura en chuchotant.

- Quoi ? C'est...toujours comme ça, non ? Hésité-je alors que je ressens une pointe de jalousie.

- Tu n'as pas été avec lui toute la journée, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, c'est pire qu'hier.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'hier ?

- Ses phéromones ! Il en dégage encore plus qu'hier ! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Ce midi, j'en ai même vu une lécher sa cuillère en le regardant d'un air bourré de sous-entendus.

- Ses...phéromones ? Naruto n'est pas un animal, tu sais ? Je lui réponds, gêné.

Elle fait les yeux ronds et inspire profondément :

- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu en as déjà été victime.

Je déglutis en repensant à toutes les fois où il m'a touché et où j'ai sentis que j'allais m'évanouir dans ses bras.

- Crois-moi Sasuke, il a envie de toi.

- Sakura...

- Quoi ? J'te demande juste de céder un peu à ses avances ! Même pour moi c'est dur, tu sais, je commence tout juste à le trouver sexy.

Ses yeux verts brillent de désespoir. Déstabilisé, je jette un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui à la seconde même, tourne la tête vers moi et m'adresse un sourire paresseux. J'écarquille les yeux tandis que mon cœur se met à battre comme un diable qui tenterait de s'échapper de sa boîte. Mes joues deviennent cramoisis et j'évite son regard en me mettant dos à lui. Sakura s'éloigne de moi après m'avoir asséné d'un grand coup à l'épaule comme pour me dire : « je n'oublierai jamais ton sacrifice ». J'essaye de respirer normalement. Cette fille exagère. Naruto est comme d'habitude. Pourtant, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué : cette façon étrange qu'il avait de ne pas trop m'approcher même s'il en mourait d'envie. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Soudain deux bras entourent ma taille et m'emprisonnent dans un étau de chaleur. Une chaleur si intense qu'elle se propage en moi et me prend aux tripes. Mes genoux tremblotent d'eux-mêmes alors que je sens sa poitrine s'appuyer contre mon dos. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule, me murmure un : « salut, ça va ? » et sans attendre de réponse, m'embrasse juste derrière l'oreille. Je me tords le cou pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres contre sa bouche humide, puis me tourne complètement. Longuement, je la suçote tout en passant mes bras sur ses larges épaules. Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça ? Est-ce que nos échanges ont toujours été aussi langoureux ? Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas. Au contraire, j'aimerais que ça dure. J'aimerais fermer les yeux et l'embrasser, le dévorer pendant des heures et des heures. Je presse mes mains contre ses clavicules tandis qu'il caresse mon dos de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Tout s'arrête quand soudain, Neji se plante devant nous avec sa tête de mort-vivant et geignit :

- Aaaaah...la chance...moi aussi, je veux un bisou.

Je le fusille du regard et Naruto éclate de rire. Ses fossettes se creusent et sans prévenir, je les embrasse tendrement une à une, complètement sous le charme. Il cesse tout d'un coup de rire et me fixe bizarrement. Ses yeux céruléens pétillent joliment comme si des étoiles en abondance y brillaient. Quelque chose gonfle en moi et accélère ma respiration. Il le remarque. Honteux, j'enfouis mon nez dans son pull pour éviter son regard trop beau pour mon bien. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Son odeur me titille les narines, rend mes paupières lourdes et fait monter ma chaleur corporelle. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Depuis quand me rend t-il aussi fou ? Est-ce que c'est l'effet de ses phéromones comme dit Sakura ? Non, c'est impossible. Je dois le lâcher, je serais un peu plus maître de moi-même s'il reste à une distance raisonnable de moi. Pourtant, je n'y parviens pas. J'ai envie de rester là et d'y passer ma vie entière.

- Bon, tout le monde est là ? Fait Sakura en frappant des mains, on va commencer dès que nos deux acteurs principaux daigneront m'écouter...ajoute t-elle sur un ton suggestif.

- Dé-désolé..., dis-je en me séparant de Naruto.

Il ne prononce pas un mot, se contente de me suivre des yeux tandis que je me dirige vers Suigestu, Gaara et Neji qui sont assis sur les sièges du premier rang.

- Sasuke ? Fait Suigestu collé au bras de Gaara.

- Quoi ?

- Naruto te bouffe du regard.

- Mê-mêle-toi de tes affaires, crétin ! Baragouiné-je le rouge aux joues.

Il ricane tout en posant son crâne contre l'épaule du rouquin qui ne dit rien, écoute distraitement Sakura qui donne ses instructions pour la suite des répétitions. Neji se morfond à côté d'eux, les toise avec amertume et renverse sa tête en arrière en jurant un : « qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se faire des papouilles ces pédales ? ». Je hausse un sourcil et interroge Suigestu sur son état dépressif inquiétant en le montrant du doigt. Mais c'est Gaara qui répond d'un air absent :

- C'est parce qu'il est mort dans le manga original, du coup il a peur que l'auteur le tue aussi.

- Hé ?

- La ferme ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoute pas ! Fait Neji en lui jetant des éclairs, et ce n'est même pas pour ça que je me sens mal.

- Normal que tu te sentes mal, avec tous les pieux qu'on t'a enfoncé dans le bide.

C'est moi ou la conversation est surréaliste au point que je n'en comprends pas un traître mot ? Je fais une grimace tandis que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Et encore une fois, je me pose sérieusement la question sur la santé mentale de Gaara. La discussion s'arrête subitement lorsque Suigestu frappe la nuque du rouquin.

- Arrête de dire des âneries !

Puis il se tourne vers Neji dont les cernes violettes font ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hinata m'a rejeté.

- Oh...

- Je l'ai invité au cinéma quand nous sommes allés à la réunion vendredi, mais elle a refusé.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise quand je l'ai vu avec son oncle ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans la nature de Hinata de refuser une invitation, à moins qu'elle ait deviné que ce n'était innocent. Peut-être a t-elle tout découvert ? Après tout, Neji n'est pas vraiment un modèle de discrétion. Et c'est une jeune fille perspicace. Les longues mèches noires de Neji se confondent en une seule et tombent sur sa joue gauche. Je me souviens de ce fameux jour où je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes et où j'ai appris qu'il aimait Hinata. J'ai tout de suite pensé que nous étions pareils. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont beaucoup plus différentes. Mes mains se joignent l'une à l'autre. Nous avons évolué tous les deux. Nos relations réciproques ont aussi progressé ou bien régressé. Je sors avec mon tout premier amour et je crois que je ne pouvais pas espérer plus grand bonheur. Mais Neji s'est empêtré dans cet amour à sens unique. Je peux imaginer que ce ne soit pas simple vue qu'il est question de sa cousine puisque moi-même j'aime un homme tout en étant un. J'aurais peut-être dû l'aider, qui sait ? Il a l'air de l'aimer avec tant de profondeur, tant de sincérité ; il serait prêt à tout faire pour elle. Et moi, à côté de ça, comment ma relation avec Naruto a t-elle évolué ?

- Et tu t'es pas dit que peut-être elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu ? Propose Suigestu.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sasuke, non plus. Je sais quand c'est sans espoir.

- Hé oh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là au juste ? Exclamé-je d'un ton offusqué.

- Rien, rien, répond t-il en détournant les yeux d'un air désintéressé.

Je le fixe suspicieusement. Même si je me doute qu'il voulait juste me lancer une vanne, je saisis de suite l'allusion. J'admets que j'ai tendance à trop réfléchir et à toujours pressentir le pire. Si Naruto n'était pas là, je serais constamment sur mes gardes avec la menace qui pèse sur nous deux comme un nuage toxique qui s'avancerait vers nous à chaque poussée du vent.

- Si tu penses tant que ça que c'est sans espoir, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demande Gaara, son regard turquoise toujours tourné vers la scène.

- ...ah...attrapé, fait Neji en se tirant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

J'observe la scène à mon tour et vois Naruto et Kiba répéter ensemble. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage tandis qu'il fait de grands gestes et s'amuse sur les planches comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans. Je cherche un peu Hinata, puis la trouve aux côtés de Ino et d'une autre fille que je ne connais pas. Ses orbes grises sont elles aussi toutes deux figés sur les deux jeunes hommes qui jouent et se lancent les répliques, ponctués parfois par des : « merde, c'est quoi après déjà ? » de la part de Kiba qui n'a visiblement pas appris son texte. Elle rit discrètement en ne le lâchant pas. Mon sourire s'affaisse. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle est plus concentrée sur Kiba que sur la répétition en générale. Non, je dois me tromper. Je tourne la tête vers Neji dont le visage a pris une mine désabusée. Il a compris la même chose que moi.

* * *

><p>Il penche lentement la tête sur le côté sans me lâcher du regard et m'embrasse doucement, enserrant ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes comme pour la garder captive. Je respire plus fort et ferme les yeux, envoûté par l'odeur de sa peau. Je passe ensuite mes bras autour de son cou, enfouis mes doigts graciles dans ses cheveux dorés et soyeux. Il me serre fort contre lui, délaisse mes lèvres pour inspire profondément mon crâne, son nez frôlant la peau de ma nuque, puis chacune de mes mèches noires jusqu'à mon front. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la loge après la répétition. Je voulais simplement lui demander si Hinata et Kiba sortaient ensemble pour être certain que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas une erreur d'interprétation de ma part. Puis, je ne sais pas trop comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des années.<p>

C'est chaud et doux. C'est bleu, orange et doré. C'est Naruto. Dos contre le mur, je suis prisonnier sans aucune chance de fuite. Je suis emporté par des vagues de chaleur successives et de plus en plus puissantes. Ce doit être ses mains qui viennent et reviennent le long de mes côtes et qui enferment mon corps dans un étau de chair. Bientôt, il mordille mes lèvres, s'attaque à l'une de mes oreilles. J'aimerais en faire autant. Je ne veux pas juste être dévoré. Je veux dévoré moi aussi. Appuyé sur la pointe des pieds, je me dresse contre lui et pour la première fois, mords et lèche son oreille gauche jusqu'à la rendre délicieusement rouge. J'en ai rêvé. Fermant les yeux au monde connu, je découvre celui du goût, du touché, de l'olfactif. C'est bon. Sa chair fond sous ma langue, elle est savoureuse, élastique. Je cesse tout mouvement lorsque subitement Naruto émet un faible gémissement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, s'ouvrent de plus en plus à un monde emplis de délices et de sensations doucereuses. Malgré moi, mon sexe commence à durcir contre mon jean. Je veux encore l'entendre gémir, je veux sentir la vibration de sa voix dans sa gorge, y collé mon oreille pour mieux m'en imprégner.

Soudain, ses grandes mains passent sous mes cuisses et me soulèvent avec aisance. Instinctivement, j'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes tandis que ses pouces font un léger mouvement, me caressant juste en dessous des fesses. Ma raison s'envole par bribes, je ne parviens même plus à penser convenablement. Son érection se frotte à la mienne, accentuant ma respiration qui peu à peu devient soupirs et geignements. Le souffle chaud de Naruto fait frissonner ma peau, me fait perdre tous mes repères. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je lève mes yeux vers le plafond, mais ma vision est floue. La bouche ouverte, je tente de reprendre de l'air mais plus j'en prends, plus j'en manque. Sa bouche découvre mon cou, y suçote la peau, suce encore, embrasse ma mâchoire puis revient au niveau de ma veine jugulaire. Je pousse un petit cri quand sentant que je glissais, il me remonte d'un coup brusque en tendant les muscles de ses bras. Les paupières à demi-fermées, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration haletante nous nous faisons face. Il me sourit paresseusement et fond sur ma bouche sans se précipiter. Le temps se suspend. Et lentement, je passe mes mains dans ses belles boucles blondes, joue un peu avec en l'embrassant. La tension descend pour mieux grimper lorsque ses mains montent le long de mes cuisses pour toucher mes fesses et les palper avec des gestes fermes. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres m'échappent. Personne ne m'avait jamais caresser ici. C'est une sensation toute nouvelle. En réponse, mon érection grandit encore. J'ai chaud, putain, j'ai trop chaud.

- Na...ruto, chuchoté-je, s'il te plaît...évite de...aah..., soufflé-je en sentant son érection proéminente contre la mienne.

Tout s'arrête subitement lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvre dans un horrible grincement. La voix de Sakura s'élève dans un grand cri de frayeur :

- Oh mon Dieu ! J-je suis désolée ! Je venais pour ranger les...enfin, je...je m'en vais !

Naruto me lâche brusquement. Mes jambes étant encore faibles, je m'écroule au sol comme le ferait un verre qui se brise en mille morceaux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une douche glaciale, mon souffle se coupe et je me crispe de douleur en sentant ma température corporelle chuter à une vitesse folle. La honte me submerge et avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de m'aider à me relever, je me remets debout tout seul et me précipite vers la sortie. Il m'appelle, mais je ne m'arrête pas et traverse tout l'auditorium en courant. J'ai l'air con maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu penser Sakura en nous voyant dans cette position ? Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Un des autres membres que l'on connaît beaucoup moins ? Même si la plupart savent déjà que nous sortons ensemble, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté. J'atterris dans le couloir après être sortis de la salle, certains me regardent bizarrement en me voyant tout essoufflé et débraillé. On dirait un débauché. J'ai même oublié mon manteau et mon sac. Mince, je ne lui ai pas rendu son écharpe. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'y retourne ? Non, surtout pas. Je dois d'abord reprendre mes esprits. J'ai dérapé, c'est vrai. Je viens de vivre quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un jour, du moins pas aussi tôt. Je fixe mes mains qui tremblent violemment. Puis sentant ma bouche toute collante, je l'essuie rageusement avec ma manche. Soudain, Naruto apparaît derrière moi et soupire de soulagement en me voyant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Et ici en plus ? Lui dis-je, la voix cassée par la honte et ma gorge bloquée par une énorme boule invisible.

Il s'approche de moi, saisit tout doucement mon bras et m'attire un peu à l'écart.

- Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé. J'ai perdu les pédales, t'étais là complètement irrésistible et je...excuse-moi.

Il vient pour me prendre dans ses bras, je le repousse un peu trop brutalement :

- Non, ça suffit, laisse-moi.

- Sasuke, écoute-moi...

- J'ai dis : ça suffit !

Je ne veux pas lui crier dessus. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Et si mon père m'avait vu ? Qu'aurait-il pensé de moi ? Mon corps n'est plus sous mon contrôle, ses réactions, ses attentes me dépassent alors qu'il m'appartient, alors que c'est moi qui suis dedans. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être le Sasuke du temps du collège. L'ancien Sasuke ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire ça dans un lieu public. J'ai envie de pleurer, tant j'ai honte de moi. Mes joues chauffent et mon nez me pique. Naruto a un trop grand pouvoir sur moi. Il me transforme, fait de moi quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas devenir. Serait-ce cette peur qui grandit ? Cette angoisse ? Je sors de ma torpeur quand la voix éraillée de Naruto arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles encore rouges :

- Sasuke, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi. J'y pense de plus en plus.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé, lui fais-je remarquer en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

Il se fige, seule une de ses boucles blondes glisse lestement sur son front, juste au-dessus de son nez. La physionomie de son visage change de tout au tout. Des nuages noirs et immenses planent dans ses iris bleus clairs et les rendent sauvages, orageux. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Décontenancé et fasciné à la fois par cet aspect de lui que je découvre à l'instant, je recule d'un pas.

- Non, je suis humain c'est tout, déclare t-il en élevant la voix. Je n'ai pas eu de relations depuis des mois et ça commence à me peser, essaye de comprendre !

Je me reprends et réplique sur le même ton :

- C'est bien que je dis, t'es qu'un pervers. Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

Il serre la mâchoire, détourne les yeux un instant puis revient vers moi en me scrutant durement, mêlé à quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer. De la déception ? De la tristesse ?

- Je t'aime Sasuke, vraiment.

Mes lèvres tremblent tandis que mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine alors que ces mots me pénètrent et rendent ma respiration douloureuse. Des mots qu'il me dit pour la toute première fois. Des mots que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre en de telles circonstances.

- Mais parfois, tu agis et pense comme un gosse. Et ça m'énerve. J'ai envie de te secouer pour que tu sortes enfin de ta bulle.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, mais ma vision est obstruée par des larmes. Je cligne des paupières pour les chasser, mais ne réussis qu'à les faire couler le long de mes joues. Il a raison sur toute la ligne. Notre relation n'a pas avancé d'un iota à cause de moi qui refuse de grandir, de changer. Finalement, c'est Naruto qui fait sans cesse des efforts vis à vis de moi. Il ne me force jamais en quoique ce soit, me traite comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine. Le monde s'obscurcit autour de moi, un manteau noir m'enveloppe et me coupe de la réalité. Je voudrais m'accroupir et pleurer comme un le gosse que je suis. Soudain, une main à la peau tannée fait craquer la membrane noire qui m'entoure et atteint mon poignet pour ne plus le lâcher. J'ouvre les yeux vers Naruto qui grimace. Il essuie mes larmes à l'aide de ses pouces avec une infinie douceur. Puis il ébouriffe mes cheveux comme il le faisait autrefois et s'en va après un ultime baiser sur la joue.

- Je t'enverrai un message ce soir, dit-il tout en me contournant.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>Dans un décor traditionnel, une vieille femme inspire lentement. Assise sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, elle s'ouvre à la méditation. Les portes coulissantes sont grandes ouvertes et l'air frais de janvier pénètre agréablement dans la pièce. Les grands cerisiers nus semblent frôler du bout de leur branches noires le ciel gris et cotonneux. Va t-il neiger aujourd'hui ? Se demande t-elle en l'observant avec sérénité. Les pans de son kimono rouge et ocre s'étendent comme la marée sur les tatamis. Elle n'y prête pas attention, ne pense qu'à l'herbe gelé et blanc, aux tulipes qu'elle a planté il y a quelques jours avec son l'une de ses domestiques la plus jeune et la plus gentille de toute. L'état de ses tulipes ne l'inquiète pas, elle sait pertinemment qu'elles résisteront à l'hiver. Et puis, la neige est toujours très jolie à regarder. Soudain, une voix étouffée l'appelle de derrière les cloisons de papiers :<p>

- Madame Shima ? J'apporte votre thé.

- Entrez.

La jeune fille pousse lentement la porte et avec grâce et adresse, elle entre, reprend son plateau, se rassoit pour fermer à nouveau, se relève et pose la tasse à côté de la vieille femme. Et ce dans un silence complet.

- Je me suis permise de vous faire du thé noir parfumé à la cannelle et à l'orange, explique la domestique.

Shima Namikaze lui sourit en inspirant l'odeur du breuvage :

- Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille incline discrètement de la tête et son regard noir se perd un instant sur les longues branches des cerisiers.

- Où se trouve mon mari ?

- Je crois qu'il est au téléphone, Madame Shima.

- Ne le trouvez-vous pas agité ces temps-ci ?

- Oui, Madame Shima, je ne connais pas les détails mais il est vrai qu'il semble particulièrement préoccupé.

- Ne mentez pas, fait Shima Namikaze en laissant échapper un petit ricanement, je suis certaine que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

Prise sur le fait, la domestique ouvre de grands yeux contrits et avoue sur un ton désolé :

- C'est en rapport avec votre petit-fils, Monsieur Ryuugamine s'inquiète beaucoup sur ses fréquentations.

- Je vois, répond distraitement la vieille femme.

Elle prend une autre gorgée de son thé puis inspire en relevant son menton, altière.

- Dites-moi, Ruka, demande t-elle indirectement pour attirer l'attention de la domestique.

- Oui, Madame Shima ?

- Avez-vous déjà lus _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare ?

- Non, Madame, j'en ai pas eu le loisir.

La vieille femme sourit tout en se relevant. Elle lisse le obi de son kimono avec précaution, se tourne vers les premiers flocons de neige qui tombent avec lenteur comme s'ils cherchaient à s'envoler pour repartir vers le ciel.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle en la regardant de toute sa hauteur, contentez-vous d'observer et de tendre l'oreille comme vous le faites toujours. Ainsi, vous aurez droit à la représentation la plus étrange que l'on peut faire de cette magnifique pièce.

* * *

><p>Bon...euh...comment dire, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça va ? On avance quand même un peu là non ? :S, non ? Ce n'est pas trop bizarre ? Je veux dire le début et la fin et même le milieu ? XD Je veux dire, comment trouvez-vous Shima Namikaze ? Et la "réconciliation" de Suigestu et de Gaara ? (Je mets entre "" parce que, hein...enfin vous verrez) et bien sûr, la scène <em>hot<em> entre nos deux protagonistes ? Rassurez-vous d'ailleurs, le lemon n'est pas dans trop longtemps, peut-être dans le suivant ou celui d'après, je ne sais pas encore.

Reviews ? Tomates ? Courgettes ? Caca de chien ?


	22. Roméo et Juliette

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews, pardonnez mon retard ! Je suis désolé pour le spoil, en fait je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte XD et bon, c'est que quand j'ai lu les reviews que je me suis dis : "Meeerde ! Quelle conne !". Enfin bref ! x') On va dire que j'ai menti, et que tout est pure fiction ! Voilà, le mal est réparé ! XD (on y croit). Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre-ci, je vous préviens à l'avance (on sait jamais) de la présence d'un lemon.

**Nawaki **: Oui, c'est tout à fait normal ! XD Cette histoire est basée sur celle de Roméo et Juliette, même s'il y a beaucoup de différences.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>JULIETTE - […] <em>Viens, nuit solennelle, matrone au sobre vêtement noir, apprends-moi à perdre, en la gagnant, cette partie qui aura pour enjeux deux virginités sans taches cache le sang hagard qui se débat sur mes joues, avec ton noir chaperon, jusqu'à ce que le timide amour, devenu plus hardi, ne voie plus que chasteté dans l'acte de l'amour ! <em>[…] (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 : Roméo &amp; Juliette<p>

* * *

><p>Le chauffeur ouvre la portière en grand. Le vieil homme sort alors de la voiture tout en réajustant sa veste sur ses épaules. Le vent fait virevolter ses mèches blanches devant ses yeux bleus étonnamment clairs. Figé devant le symbole de la célèbre entreprise Uchiha : l'éventail il en examine les contours et les couleurs sans émettre d'avis. Il inspire, serre la mâchoire puis la desserre avant de faire un pas. Le temps presse. Shima lui a recommandé d'être patient et de voir jusqu'où iront les événements. La sagesse et le calme de sa femme lui a toujours été d'un très grand secours lorsqu'il lui arrivait de céder à sa colère et de parler sans réfléchir. Pourtant, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Il ne peut plus se contenter d'attendre que jeunesse se passe et de rester ainsi à boire du thé en contemplant la neige. Il pousse la porte vitrée. La standardiste, trop occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur, ne lui prête attention qu'au moment où il arrive à sa hauteur et toussote pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme fait de grands yeux, ouvre la bouche et se rue sur le téléphone avant même que l'homme à la tête de la compagnie Namikaze ne daigne prononcer un mot. Elle échange quelques mots, répète plusieurs fois le nom du vieil homme en face d'elle et de plus en plus fort alors que la personne au bout du fil ne semble pas la croire du premier coup.<p>

Ryuugamine Namikaze manque de lever les yeux au ciel en lisant de la panique dans les gestes maladroits de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redresse, affiche un sourire crispé et lui annonce que quelqu'un va venir sous peu. Des pas précipités résonnent depuis le long couloir carrelé à sa gauche et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année apparaît avec une mine à la fois terrifiée et étonnée.

- Monsieur Namikaze ! Je...Nous sommes désolés de vous accueillir de cette manière, nous-

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, mon garçon, coupe le vieil homme, c'est moi qui ne vous ai pas prévenu de mon arrivée.

Il s'avance vers lui d'un pas assuré, puis plonge son regard de glace dans le sien. Soumis à cette forte personnalité, le jeune employé finit par baisser les yeux et demande d'une voix faible ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider.

- J'aimerais voir Fugaku Uchiha, j'ai entendu dire qu'il se trouvait encore ici.

- M-Monsieur Uchiha ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux laisser un message ou-

- Non. C'est quelque chose dont nous devons parler seul à seul, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Je vais tout de suite le prévenir. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais venir avec vous.

Sur ces mots, Ryuugamine Namikaze s'enfonce dans le couloir. Le jeune homme reste quelques instants les bras ballants en lançant des regards paniqués vers la standardiste qui lui fait signe de partir sans attendre. Il s'élance alors en s'apercevant que le vieil homme est hors de sa vue. Ce dernier pénètre dans l'ascenseur tout en resserrant son écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Les portes métalliques se renferment tandis que la voix du jeune employé anonyme l'interpelle.

- Quel idiot, fait l'homme aux yeux de glace.

Il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage, là où se trouve le bureau de son concurrent, selon ses souvenirs. Une petite secousse et la cage de métal entame son voyage vers le sommet de l'immeuble. Le vieil homme ferme les yeux, s'adosse le long d'une des parois d'acier et lève la tête vers le plafond. Minato lui a causé beaucoup de soucis à une époque. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui à cause de son entêtement à ne pas se marier avec une femme convenable et son refus permanent de ne pas fonder une nouvelle famille. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour Naruto. Pour que ce petit garnement sortit de nul part ne se retrouve pas à mendier dans les rues comme le parfait malpropre qu'il est. Ryuugamine Namikaze passe une main las sur son visage tout en inspirant profondément d'exaspération. Et maintenant, le voilà dans un ascenseur prêt à s'entretenir avec son pire rival pour une affaire aussi triviale que la relation entre son bâtard de petit-fils et le cadet Uchiha.

Quelques personnes entrent dans l'ascenseur et sursautent en le reconnaissant, il n'y prête pas attention et répond vaguement : « au dernier étage » lorsqu'ils l'interrogent sur sa destination. Shima se moquerait de lui si elle le voyait. Il l'imagine en train de le traiter de : « rustre impulsif » avec son petit sourire en coin. Le même sourire depuis quarante ans, à croire qu'elle rit de lui depuis toutes ces années. Une petite sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle d'acier, une femme se pousse légèrement sur le côté tandis qu'il esquisse un geste pour passer les portes. Fugaku Uchiha devrait avoir honte de son personnel, se dit-il, il doit bien être le seul à ne pas me craindre parmi tous ces imbéciles. Il s'engage dans un long couloir aux murs tapissés de tableaux colorés. Le chef Namikaze reconnaît là de célèbres peintures, s'attarde sur quelques unes tout en tentant de reprendre son calme. Il ne serait pas bon de faire un scandale en un lieu inconnu. Il se perd alors dans le jaune dorée des tournesols tournés vers le soleil lumineux et le bleu clair du ciel tout est dans la représentation, la façon avec laquelle le peintre tourne son pinceau. En vérité, il ne s'intéresse pas tant que ça à l'art pictural, seulement cela faisait partie de son éducation et il a appris à en apprécier les œuvres. Il sort de ses pensées quand une femme plus âgée que lui vient subitement l'interrompre :

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle sur un ton anodin, c'est moi qui l'aie choisis.

Il se tourne vers elle et remet sans difficulté un nom sur son visage. Elle est l'une des plus anciennes collaboratrices du groupe Uchiha, pour ne pas dire la première : Utatane Koharu.

- Monsieur Uchiha est disponible ?

- Il vous attend dans son bureau, déclare t-elle ne se détachant pas des tournesols.

Le vieil homme tourne alors les talons sans prononcer un mot. Il frappe ensuite à la porte. Un simple « entrez » s'élève et les deux hommes se font enfin face. Après un long silence pesant, Fugaku Uchiha lui fait signe de s'asseoir, puis referme la porte derrière lui. L'atmosphère s'électrifie au fur et à mesure que l'un ressent la présence de l'autre, comme deux lions qui rugissent en se tournant autour avant de se jeter dessus. Le chef Uchiha s'installe sur sa chaise en cuir noir et joint les mains en attendant que l'autre parle. Ce dernier ne lâche pas les yeux onyx une seule seconde, puis ouvre enfin la bouche :

- Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, dit-il sur un ton calme, même si je ne doute pas que tu sois déjà un peu au courant de ce qui se trame.

Fugaku tique à l'utilisation du tutoiement, mais ne relève pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai beaucoup de relation, notamment au lycée où étudient nos deux enfants.

- Et bien ?

- Je suis certain que tu n'as pas été sourd à quelques...rumeurs à leur sujet, continue t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre, des rumeurs révoltantes dont nous devons mettre un terme ensemble.

- Mon épouse m'a certifié que ces rumeurs étaient infondées, déclare le plus jeune des deux hommes avec un petit sourire, et j'ai confiance en Sasuke.

- Ton épouse t'a menti et ton fils se fiche pas mal de tes états d'âmes, rétorque sèchement Ryuugamine Namikaze.

Son plus grand rival se fige, son sourire s'affaisse lentement tandis qu'il tente de lire en l'homme en face de lui. Faute d'y parvenir, il baisse le regard et se remémore mentalement les conversations téléphoniques qu'il a eu avec sa femme et ses fils durant ces quelques semaines éloigné d'eux. Puis il se secoue la tête, chassant ainsi un terrible sentiment et affiche de nouveau un sourire narquois :

- Essayerais-tu de me retourner contre ma famille, Ryuugamine ?

Le vieil homme lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un énorme soupir :

- Et pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps ici alors que je devrais être tranquillement avec ma femme en train d'essayer pour la millième fois de la battre aux échecs ? Dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Le chef Uchiha le jauge du regard. Cet homme ne lui a jamais inspiré confiance et il préférait mourir que de reconnaître qu'il a raison sur ce point. Pourtant, les paroles de son ennemi de toujours suscitent son intérêt, réveillent ses inquiétudes au sujet de ces rumeurs. Celles-ci se répètent, prennent de l'ampleur certaines ne sont pas sans preuves. Il a porté crédit à ce que Mikoto lui a confié peu de temps auparavant, ne doutant pas une seule seconde en sa moitié. Comment a t-elle pu lui mentir ? Comment Sasuke a t-il pu entretenir une telle relation derrière son dos ? Et Itachi dans tout ça ? Fugaku est certain que son fils aîné protège le cadet comme il l'a toujours fait enfant. Son visage se rembrunit, ses yeux noirs se durcissent et ses sourcils se froncent. Tout son corps se raidit tandis qu'une sensation très désagréable prend petit à petit forme dans le creux de son ventre, comme si on y avait implanté une seringue pleine d'un liquide noir et glacial. Ryuugamine observe sa physionomie changer progressivement. Il sursaute imperceptiblement quand son concurrent se met à frapper son bureau de ses poings serrés.

- Des preuves, ordonne t-il d'un ton froid, des preuves concrètes, en as-tu ?

- Un professeur de science appelé Orochimaru les a surpris dans un couloir désert, répond le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil, sans compter les nombreux élèves qui prennent le même bus qu'eux et ceux du club de théâtre. Est-ce suffisant ?

- Se faire bécoter par un gamin du même sang qu'une ordure tel que toi et un homme en plus de ça, ricane Fugaku sans joie, mais à quoi mon idiot de fils pense t-il ?

- Tu peux salir mon petit-fils de toutes les injures que tu veux, après tout je m'en fiche, déclare le chef Namikaze d'un air menaçant, mais abstiens toi de faire une quelconque remarque sur moi ou ma famille proche.

- Tu ne considères pas ce sale gosse comme ta famille proche ?

- Il a perdu le peu de considération que j'avais à son égard à l'instant où il s'est mis à baiser ta progéniture.

Les deux hommes se lèvent en même temps de leurs sièges dans un grand fracas. La tension monte dans la petite pièce, le temps se suspend comme si autour d'eux, toutes choses retenaient son souffle. La haine réciproque qu'ils se vouent grandit peu à peu, seuls leurs battements de cœurs brisent le silence qui ressemble à s'y tromper à une lame de rasoir. Le premier à le rompre se coupera. Tous deux veulent faire abdiquer l'autre, mais savent que cette situation peut durer encore longtemps vue leur caractère respectif. Le cours du temps reprend quand soudain le téléphone du bureau se met à sonner. Fugaku inspire, ferme les yeux et prend le combiné tandis que Ryuugamine se dirige vers la porte, il en saisit la poignée et cesse tout mouvement lorsque son rival lui dit :

- Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke. Fais de même avec ton petit-fils.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de son cas, répond le vieil homme avant de claquer le battant derrière lui.

Il appelle directement son chauffeur et lui ordonne d'attendre à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Puis, arrivé dehors il se met à aspirer de grande bouffée d'oxygène respirer le même air que cet homme lui a donné la nausée.

* * *

><p>Le vent s'engouffre dans la cour et me fait frissonner sous mon manteau. Immobile sur le banc, je fixe un petit caillou insignifiant sur le bitume tout en restant sourd à ce que racontent Suigestu, Shikmaru, Neji et Shinta. J'enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe et cherche à disparaître de ce monde. Naruto m'évite depuis mardi, ou bien est-ce moi qui ne veux pas le voir ? Je n'en sais rien. La vérité c'est que je ne sais plus trop en j'en suis. Il me manque atrocement, mais l'idée de lui faire face me terrifie. Je ferme les paupières à demi tandis que l'image du caillou devient de plus en plus floue. Ce ne sont pas des pleurs, seulement la fatigue. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers jours et j'ai des cernes affreuses sous les yeux. Mes amis s'agitent autour de moi je crois qu'ils requièrent mon attention. Suigestu passe une main devant mon visage tout en m'appelant d'une voix forte. De mauvaise grâce, je lève la tête vers lui. Il est tellement près que son nez frôle le mien.<p>

- Encore sur Mars, Sasuke ?

- Suigestu..., fais-je dans un soupir.

- Oui mon p'tit chat ?

Je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule et il se met à rire. Les mains sur les hanches, il me montre Neji du doigt qui a l'air aussi mal en point que moi :

- J'ai déjà celui-là à m'occuper alors si en plus tu t'y mets Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Chuchoté-je d'un ton absent.

Penser à autre chose devrait peut-être m'aider un peu. Je me tourne vers Neji qui est assit juste à côté de moi et semble fixer le même caillou que moi quelques secondes auparavant.

- Il a vu Kiba et Hinata s'embrasser devant chez lui hier soir, répond Shinta en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du pauvre Hyuuga, son cœur est en miette.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, ça me rendrait service, dit Neji en relevant le crâne.

Je grimace les souvenirs de Naruto enlaçant Setsuna me reviennent subitement en mémoire. Des images que je ne veux plus revoir. J'affiche une mine crispée et me détourne de mon ami. Ma poitrine au niveau de mon cœur est douloureuse, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à battre correctement et qu'à chaque fois il se cognait contre mes côtes. Et si à force de l'ignorer, il s'éloignait de moi et allait voir ailleurs ? Et s'il retournait auprès de Setsuna ? Mon menton se met à trembler si bien que je cache le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe. Je les imagine s'embrasser, se dénuder, s'enlacer encore, faire l'amour. L'a t-il fait avec elle avant de me rencontrer ? Lui a t-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? Mes yeux me piquent tandis que la boule dans ma gorge devient de plus en plus énorme. Bientôt, je ne serais même plus capable de parler. Naruto m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, mais les circonstances dans lesquelles il m'a déclaré ces mots n'étaient pas celles que je voulais. On se disputait. Je lui ai craché des injures comme un félin feule devant un danger trop grand pour lui. Mais je regrette. Je regrette tellement et pourtant j'ai peur d'aller le voir et de m'excuser, parce que si je lui demande pardon cela voudra dire que je veux le faire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Et pourtant, il y a autre chose quelque chose de plus confus comme de l'amertume ou quelque chose de plus compliqué.

- Sasuke ? Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Hurle Suigestu dans mes oreilles.

- Hein ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que je te réveille, c'est chiant à la fin !

- Désolé.

- C'est à propos de Naruto, pas vrai ? Fait Shikamaru tout en fixant les nuages.

Pour toute réponse, je glisse sur le dossier du banc et allonge mes jambes sur le bitume.

- Tout se passait bien pourtant, remarque Shinta à mon grand étonnement, il a fait quelque chose qui t'a déplût ?

- Non...c'est moi.

- Ah bon ? Naruto est pas du genre rancunier d'habitude..., ajoute Shikamaru en se grattant la tête.

- Comment ça ? Demandé-je piqué par la curiosité.

- Ben, j'sais pas trop. C'est plus le genre de type qui pardonne tout à tout le monde. Surtout à toi à toi, il te céderait n'importe quoi.

Je souris timidement tandis que mon cœur se réchauffe un peu. Puis, je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit mardi soir et mon humeur se noircit de nouveau.

- J'ai sans doute abusé de sa patience, murmuré-je.

- Ça dépend, fait Suigestu, t'as fait quoi au juste ?

Je le regarde avec les yeux ronds et rougis violemment si bien que mes joues me brûlent.

- C-c-c'est personnel, baragouiné-je en imitant les petits cris d'une souris.

Ils me regardent tous en plissant les yeux comme s'ils cherchaient à résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile écrite sur mon visage. Cela dure quelque secondes avant que Neji écarquille ses orbes grises et me pointe du doigt en criant un : « Aaaah ! ». Je deviens de plus en plus rouge tandis qu'ils semblent communiquer par télépathie. Shikamaru chuchote un : « putain la galère ! » déconcerté. Shinta quant à lui me fixe comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Seul Suigestu fait preuve de beaucoup moins de discrétion en exclamant un : « tu parles de sexe ! » tonitruant. Je me jette sur lui en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Mais quel crétin !

- Parles plus fort, je suis sûr qu'on ne t'a pas entendu à la Capitale ! Vociféré-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- J'étais loin de me douter que ton problème était...de cet ordre là, dit Shikamaru en se pinçant les lèvres comme s'il se retenait de rire.

Je me rassois, libérant au passage l'abrutit congénital. Ce dernier fait un grand sourire taquin et passe un bras sur mon épaule :

- Et pourquoi tu te jettes pas à l'eau, mon p'tit chat ?

- D'où tu connais que les chats aiment l'eau, crétin.

- N'évite pas le sujet, Sasuke, me répond t-il, franchement t'en fais tout un plat pour rien. Après tout, vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors ça devrait se faire tout seul, non ?

Je m'extirpe de son étreinte et lui adresse un regard haineux :

- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait avec Gaara peut-être ?

Il se raidit, sa peau blêmit et ses lèvres se tordent. J'ai ma réponse.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je...je sais même pas comment on doit s'y prendre entre..., enfin vous voyez. Alors, Naruto ?

- T'as pas une petite idée ? Demande Shinta en riant sous cape, je te savais timide mais pas prude à ce point. Et puis à mon avis, Naruto est calé sur ce sujet.

Vexé, je ramasse mon sac, met la bandoulière sur mon épaule et fais un pas pour m'éloigner de ces imbéciles.

- Attend ! Sasuke ! Exclame Suigestu le bras levé.

Je ne l'écoute pas et accélère la marche. Je disparais ensuite derrière la grande porte qui mène à l'intérieure, et file dans le couloir sans regarder autour de moi. Sans m'excuser, je bouscule quelques personnes et grimpe les escaliers. Je sais qu'avoir peur ne m'avance à rien et qu'il va bien falloir que je trouve une solution. C'est à moi de faire le premier pas cette fois-ci. Naruto a toujours pris les devants s'il ne s'était pas rapproché de lui-même de moi, je serais encore en train d'espérer un signe de sa part sans pour autant tenter quoique ce soit. Je veux que ça change. Mais à cette idée, mon cœur s'affole. Et si ça le dégoûtait de le faire avec moi ? Et si après l'avoir fait, il se rende compte qu'il préfère coucher avec une femme ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je crois que s'il me fait ce coup, je le frapperais de toutes mes forces. J'entre en silence dans la classe et dépose mon sac sur un bureau au hasard. Quelques uns de mes camarades me fixent avec étonnement quand je pousse un soupir et m'affale sur ma table. Pourtant, il m'a déjà touché. Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings. Il m'a touché et j'ai adoré le sentir contre moi. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. Ce n'est pas Naruto le problème lui, il sait qu'il me veut, il n'a aucun doute alors que moi...

Je suis tétanisé c'est comme être perdu au milieu du pacifique sans bateau, sans phare, sans une misérable planche de bois pour rester hors de l'eau et se retrouver soudainement devant un requin blanc affamé. Il fonce droit sur moi, se détourne brutalement, me tourne autour et se rapproche de plus en plus en faisant des cercles qui se rétrécissent encore et encore. Je fais le mort, j'attends qu'il se lasse, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas car d'un instant à l'autre il viendra me mordre la peau et me dévorer en plusieurs morceaux. Je ricane tout seul tandis que la sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours retentit dans tout le lycée. Voilà que je compare Naruto à un requin, ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez moi.

- Hé ! Sasuke ! Fait Suigestu en posant une main sur mon épaule, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

Lui, c'est un véritable requin marteau compte tenue du fait qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne lui réponds pas et me concentre sur le cours de Monsieur Umino. Au moins ce soir c'est le week-end, je vais rentrer chez moi et me morfondre comme le parfait idiot que je suis. Ma poitrine devient douloureuse c'est comme si mon ancienne vie revenait au galop, comme si je redevenais celui que j'étais avant de rencontrer Naruto. Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux le voir.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je cherche Naruto des yeux. La foule s'agglutine devant moi et forme un véritable mur humain, on passe à côté de moi, d'autres montent dans le car derrière moi, mais je ne vois pas de tête blonde. Neji m'appelle plusieurs fois, puis voyant que je l'ignore, abandonne et monte dans le bus. C'est con, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je crève d'envie de le voir, de lui parler un sentiment étrange s'empare de moi et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Est-ce qu'il a pris sa moto ? Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon portable et découvre qu'il est bientôt dix-huit heures, les cars vont partir. Le visage baissé, je rentre dans le véhicule et m'assieds devant, tout seul, côté fenêtre. Je pose mon coude sur le rebord et mets mon menton dans ma paume tout en restant obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur. Il fait déjà nuit noire, et c'est trop tard. Je vais réellement passer le week-end sans avoir pu le rencontrer une seule fois. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Soudain, Neji s'installe à mes côtés et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.<p>

- Il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi, leur prof' avait la grippe, alors il est partit un peu avant midi. Hinata non plus n'est pas là.

Je me tourne doucement vers lui et le fixe sans rien dire. Je crains que ma voix soit toute enrouée si je parle. Nous échangeons un long regard et il finit par me confier :

- Quand j'ai vu Hinata et ce type ensemble, j'ai regretté de ne lui avoir jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas osé et j'ai tout mis sur le dos de l'éthique, de la morale et tous ces trucs chiants dont on se passerait bien parfois. Je sais que toi, tu t'en fous, tu t'es peut-être posé la question mais tes sentiments l'ont toujours remporté sur ces conneries.

- Neji...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois continuer à foncer. Naruto est amoureux de toi, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. C'est vrai que c'est effrayant, mais quand vous aurez franchis cette étape, ajoute t-il en souriant, je suis sûr qu'il faudra vous décoller à plusieurs rien que pour que l'un de vous puisse aller aux chiottes.

Je ris doucement tout en dévoilant mes dents blanches.

- La première partie de ton speech était géniale, mais à la fin tu t'es cassé la gueule, me moqué-je malgré la boule dans ma gorge.

- Oh la ferme ! T'as compris ce que je voulais dire, c'est le principal.

Je lui lance un regard approbateur et m'enfonce dans mon siège. Étrangement, je crois que cet idiot a réussi à me calmer. Pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire. Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler ce soir et mettre les choses au clair ? Peut-être devrais-je lui dire de me retrouver quelque part samedi ? Je souris pour moi-même. Oui, je vais faire ça. Je vais m'excuser et lui demander de nous voir dans un endroit discret. Soudain, Neji m'extirpe de mes pensées en me secouant virulemment :

- Sasuke ! C'est son arrêt !

- Hein ? Fais-je sans comprendre.

- L'arrêt de Naruto ! Il descend toujours ici, vas-y !

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer et me tire le bras en me répétant de me dépêcher. Je reste paralysé un moment avant de réaliser que je vais enfin pouvoir le voir. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à l'extérieur, mais ne vois que mon reflet sur la vitre. Soudain, je me précipite vers la sortie du bus qui commence tout juste à redémarrer. En me voyant courir à la portière, il appuie un peu trop fort sur la pédale de frein et provoque une grande secousse si bien que je manque de tomber dans les marches. Le gros chauffeur se met à m'insulter et finit par ouvrir les portes. Le car disparaît ensuite tandis que je tremble de froid sous un abri. Seule la lumière jaune des lampadaires me permettent de découvrir des petits immeubles entassés les uns aux autres la rue d'où est passée le bus est déserte. Au loin, je vois une supérette encore ouverte dont la lumière intérieure éclaire un bout du trottoir. Un chien noir attaché à un support à vélo attend son maître, il lève la tête vers moi et commence à aboyer. Je sursaute, puis me mets à marcher près des appartements. Naruto m'a dit qu'il vivait dans l'un d'eux. Mais lequel ? Je pourrais l'appeler au lieu de me geler dehors, mais j'ai envie de lui faire une surprise. Peut-être que Suigestu sait quelque chose ? Ou Sakura ? Avec un petit sourire crispé par le froid, je sors mon portable de ma poche et cherche le contact : « Miss Tagada ».

Soudain je me fige en voyant le numéro de la maison. Je devrais prévenir Maman de mon retard. Mes paupières se ferment à demi et de la vapeur blanche s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres je fais abstraction des aboies viscéraux du chien tout en me demandant si je n'ai pas agis trop vite. Maman va beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps. Elle n'a rien dit au sujet de Naruto ou de qui que ce soit et ne m'a fait aucune remarque. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est résignée, mais à quoi ? Je l'ignore. En tout cas, elle m'a promis que je pouvais inviter Naruto quand je le voulais et elle a enfin retrouvé le sourire. Je soupire et ferme les yeux tout en reniflant bruyamment. Puis je me secoue la tête et finis par appuyer sur le surnom de Sakura. Je porte l'engin à mon oreille et attend qu'elle décroche en me retenant de claquer des dents.

- Sasuke ?

Je lève brusquement le visage. Naruto est de l'autre côté de la rue, à la porte de la supérette avec un sac plastique blanc à la main. Ses yeux s'arrondissent en me reconnaissant tandis qu'il s'avance lentement vers moi. Je déglutis et me raidit quand la voix de Sakura résonne dans le combiné. Je bredouille des excuses et raccroche sans lui donner la moindre explication.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande Naruto, déconcerté.

- Je...j'allais chez toi, avoué-je en baissant les yeux, e-et toi ?

- ...mon ampoule, commence t-il d'un air absent tout en me fixant intensément, elle m'a lâché alors je...je suis partis en chercher une neuve.

- Ah...d'accord.

Je frissonne et me remets à trembler. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, pourtant je suis tellement heureux de le revoir, d'entendre sa voix. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et mes jambes se font plus faibles. Mais quelque chose creuse mon ventre, y forme un trou béant comme si une chose manquait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sens mal, affamé, assoiffé, et fatigué. La peur de cette rencontre s'est envolée, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle a laissé cette faim derrière elle. Je passe une main sur mon visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Soudain, Naruto me prend la main et m'adresse un sourire. Il doit mourir de froid sous sa veste et il ne porte pas d'écharpe.

- Allons au chaud, sinon tu vas te congeler sur place.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Il rit et entame la marche. Je le suis d'un même pas tout en retirant ma lourde écharpe bleue, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'entourer autour de son cou et en profite pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue rouge. Il se laisse faire, ferme les yeux en sentant mes lèvres sur sa peau et passe son bras derrière mon dos pour tenir ma hanche. Je suis tout léger, mon corps se réchauffe au contact de sa large main. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été pardonné, je voudrais formuler des excuses pour les injures que je lui ai si injustement craché au visage, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui et croise son regard. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il me coupe en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

- C'est oublié, dit-il tout simplement.

* * *

><p>Figé au milieu de la pièce à vivre – enfin je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça – je découvre avec curiosité l'endroit où vit Naruto. Les murs sont d'un jaune tirant sur le orange très chaleureux. La cuisine est à côté du salon, elle se limite à des placards le long des murs, un réfrigérateur un peu jaunit dans les coins et à un bar américain avec quelques hautes chaises, ce doit être là que Naruto prend ses repas. Ou alors il déjeune devant la télé à en juger les détritus qui traîne sur la table basse devant la petite télévision du siècle dernier. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers la porte à ma gauche. Sa chambre, sans doute. J'aimerais la voir, mais je n'ose pas demander à Naruto. Ce dernier se dépêche pour ranger au mieux les emballages vides et les journaux dans un énorme sac poubelle qu'il a récupérer dans un de ses placards.<p>

- Désolé, s'empresse t-il de déclarer en voyant mon expression éberluée, c'est le bordel, si tu m'avais dis que tu venais j'aurais fait un effort, vraiment désolé, répète t-il.

- C'est rien, laisse moi t'aider.

- Non non, reste là, installe-toi je..., fait-il en cherchant autour de lui, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger ?

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sourit nerveusement et se gratte la nuque en débarrassant la table basse d'un coup de bras, puis il ramasse les chaussettes sales de son canapé – soulève même les coussins et tape dessus. Je le regarde courir dans tous les sens en riant discrètement et retire mon manteau et mes chaussures avec des gestes lents. Je les pose près de la porte d'entrée, puis reviens vers Naruto qui est déjà tout essoufflé. Il m'attrape les bras et m'entraîne sur le canapé.

- Je vais te faire un chocolat, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tu aimes le chocolat ?

J'opine de la tête et observe son dos avec tristesse. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent alors que je promène mes yeux sur ses épaules, le long de sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que les petits plis que font son pull blanc, puis sa chute de reins au niveau de sa ceinture noire qui dessine et affine sa taille à la perfection. Je m'arrête enfin sur ses fesses et les contemple longuement, elles ont l'air fermes et douces sous son jean foncé.

- Sasuke, j'ai du thé aussi, fait Naruto en se retournant, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Je redresse brusquement la tête au point de faire craquer ma nuque et baragouine un : « non, u-un chocolat », et me détourne vers la petite télévision en faisant comme si de rien n'était. J'humecte ma bouche devenue sèche et un peu gercée à cause du froid. Naruto revient avec deux tasses et s'assied sur le canapé à côté de moi tout en me tendant l'une d'elle. Je le remercies et bois une première gorgée. Un silence terriblement gênant s'installe entre nous je cherche quelque chose à dire, même bénin, mais ne parviens qu'à froncer les sourcils en me creusant les méninges. Tout d'un coup, je sens Naruto bouger à côté de moi et le vois les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le haut du dossier du canapé.

- Naruto ?

- La dernière fois..., débute t-il dans un soupir.

J'attends qu'il se lance il ouvre les paupières et fixe le plafond :

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'engueuler, tu sais à propos de...notre relation, avoue t-il, j'ai oublié à quel point ça peut être impressionnant la première fois.

Je baisse la tête vers le sol je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Et en même temps, je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. J'entends sa voix, je m'imprègne de son ton, du grain qui fait qu'elle s'éraille de temps à autre, sur les sons plus graves. Je me mets à respirer plus fort tandis que cette amertume et cette faim me consume doucement comme le feu qui lèche du bois trempé. Je voudrais qu'il se taise, je voudrais qu'il m'enlace, je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je relève la tête et viens poser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Il me regarde alors et penche le crâne pour m'embrasser. Il saisit ma lèvre supérieure, puis s'éloigne un peu et s'en prend à mon autre lèvre. J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il m'a manqué ces derniers jours, que je voulais le voir et que je suis désolé de l'avoir éviter. Mais je n'y arrive pas et l'enlace fortement.

Tout s'arrête quand il me repousse par les épaules et plonge ses orbes bleues dans les miennes.

- Sasuke, tu...tu es sûr, là ? Me demande t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

- D-de quoi ?

- Je...je croyais que..., commence t-il en m'adressant un sourire un peu triste, non ce n'est rien. Tu devrais rentrer, ta mère va s'inquiéter.

Il se lève et emmène nos tasses dans l'évier. Mon souffle est toujours saccadé et je devine que je l'ai déçu sans le vouloir. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, je ne veux pas rentrer sinon je sais que je vais le regretter. Je le sens au fond de moi comme un avertissement, une menace. Je ne dois pas partir, je veux être avec Naruto ce soir. Je me dirige vers lui dans un état second, le corps un peu tremblant, les joues rouges. J'enlace son dos et ferme les yeux. Il se raidit à ce contact et sa peau frissonne sous son pull, j'enfouis mon nez entre ses omoplates et inspire son odeur comme un drogué qui n'a pas eu sa dose depuis des jours.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

- Je veux rester ici, le coupé-je.

Il se retourne et me sourit tendrement :

- Non, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Sasuke.

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, nous échangeons un long regard d'incompréhension pour lui, de détermination pour moi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment assouvir cette faim irrationnelle. Sans un mot, j'enlève mon pull, le jette au sol et tandis que Naruto s'agite en me demandant ce que je fabrique, je commence à déboutonner ma chemise noire. Il m'arrête en posant sa paume sur mes mains, je ferme les yeux et continue en me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à me blottir contre sa poitrine. Je la sens qui se soulève de façon erratique et son corps est de plus en plus chaud. Quand j'ai finis, je prends d'autorité son poignet et pose sa main sur mon torse. J'ouvre les paupières en déglutissant. J'ai fais ça sans réfléchir, et pourtant je suis face à une sensation nouvelle et brûlante. Ma peau frissonne violemment, partant à l'endroit où la pulpe de ses doigts me caressent, jusqu'à mes jambes. Un pique de chaleur secoue mes entrailles. Naruto chuchote mon nom, je frissonne encore. Je l'embrasse passionnément, me jetant sur lui. Il m'attrape et passe ses mains sur mon dos, je murmure tout contre ses lèvres :

- Je veux le faire.

Il pousse un profond soupir et embrasse ma tempe tout en commençant à mordiller mon oreille droite.

- Moi aussi, dit-il avec empressement.

- Faire l'amour avec toi, répété-je.

Est-ce bien moi ? Je ne parviens même pas à me reconnaître. Je n'ai jamais eu tant faim de quelqu'un.

- Avec toi.

Il s'arrête lentement et colle son front au mien, joignant nos souffles irréguliers, nos orbes brillantes de désir pour l'autre, et je plonge dans les siennes. J'y découvre tout un tas de choses nouvelles, et cette passion qui me consume, je la retrouve dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle est belle, pure, amoureuse c'est une lueur bleue plus claire qui pétille et me montre mon reflet. Soudain, il me vole un baiser et s'éloigne précipitamment en m'ordonnant :

- Reste là ! Bouge pas d'accord ?

- Hein ? Mais on était-

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant largement, juste...donne-moi dix minutes !

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre et me laisse au milieu du salon, comme un imbécile. Je sursaute quand j'entends le bruit d'un objet qui tombe. Naruto lâche un : « putain de merde ! » qui me fait pouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans ? Je me détends un peu tout en furetant autour de moi pour passer le temps. Puis je remarque l'étagère à droite de la télévision des livres en tout genre – surtout des mangas, mais aussi de la littérature et du fantastique – des CD et des DVD, plus haut se trouvent des photos encadrées et pour la première fois, je vois le visage de la mère de Naruto. Elle est rayonnante et tient un enfant dans ses bras. Un malaise m'assaille alors que je me dis que je ne devrais pas regarder sans permission. Je resserre ma chemise sur ma poitrine et fixe à nouveau la porte de la chambre. Le temps me semble infiniment long. Soudain, Naruto sort de la pièce. Ses fossettes se creusent tandis qu'il me tend sa main. Tremblant, je m'approche alors que mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure.

- Ferme les yeux, fait-il en couvrant mes paupières de ses doigts serrés.

Je suis plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il me donne un petit bisou mouillé sur mon épaule nue, puis continue son ascension vers mon cou, puis derrière mon oreille. Il me guide jusque dans la chambre, mon dos plaqué contre sa poitrine. Tout doucement, il enlève sa main. J'écarquille les yeux et rougis violemment. Des bougies de toutes les couleurs éclairent la pièce d'une lumière tamisée tout en entourant le pauvre matelas qui se trouve à même le sol. Je me croirais presque dans un monde féerique en percevant les petites flammes danser dans leur prison de cire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tant je suis heureux.

- Ça te plaît ?

Je me retourne et l'embrasse longuement. Ma langue se mêle à la sienne et teste sa texture. Nos lèvres se retrouvent et s'enlacent comme des sœurs. Je serre ses épaules de mes bras, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux soyeux. J'ouvre un instant les yeux et la chaleur dans mon ventre s'intensifie quand je contemple son visage adoucit, ses paupières fermées comme s'il goûtait à quelque chose de particulièrement délicieux : « tu sens le chocolat, me dit-il ». Son souffle chaud caresse mon nez, mes joues roses, puis s'étend jusqu'à l'une de mes clavicules nues, un peu comme le ferait une brise d'été. Je prends son visage en coupe et joue un peu avec ses boucles blondes en les tortillant entre mes phalanges. Puis je recule distraitement et l'entraîne avec moi sur le matelas. Je tombe un peu de haut, mais ne me plains pas et fais taire Naruto qui me demande si ça va en plaquant à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne. Il est au-dessus de moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de ma taille. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête un à un quand il vient les caresser : « j'ai l'impression de toucher de la soie, me chuchote t-il ». Je redresse la tête tandis qu'il se niche au creux de mon cou, puis s'approche à nouveau de mon crâne. Son nez dans ma chevelure, je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration.

J'entrouvre la bouche tout en levant un genoux. Je veux le toucher, découvrir des parties de son corps que je n'ai jamais vu. Son ventre, je veux voir son ventre. Est-ce qu'il est aussi brûlant que le mien ? Doucement, je glisse une main de ses épaules et du bout des doigts parcours ses clavicules et sa poitrine à travers son pull. Excité à l'idée d'arriver au terme du voyage, je soulève un pan de son vêtement puis y engouffre ma main pour sentir sa peau pour la première fois. C'est drôle, la façon qu'à son abdomen de se tendre quand je le touche. Je trouve son nombril et fais des cercles autour pour m'amuser. Sa gorge émet un son grave et mélodieux il rit aussi. Il se relève et m'interroge du regard un regard enflammé et tendre. Je l'imite et tout en mordillant son nez, saisis son pull et son t-shirt par le bas et les remonte en même temps jusqu'à les faire passer par dessus sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds s'électrisent un peu et je continue de jouer un peu en passant ma main entre ses mèches qui se mettent à coller ma peau. Puis je baisse les yeux pour dévorer son corps à moitié nu, il est musclé, un peu osseux par endroit comme au niveau des clavicules et du bassin qui disparaît sous son jean. Je dépose un baiser sur son cœur, puis entre l'une de ses côtes tout en le forçant à s'allonger. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me retrouve au dessus il se laisse faire, caresse mes bras et tremble un peu sous mes doigts. La chaleur monte, monte, monte encore. J'embrasse son nombril sa peau est douce, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoute ce corps que j'aime à la folie vivre. Son cœur bat très vite pourtant sa respiration est profonde.

J'ai eu tort d'avoir si peur, j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter. En cet instant, alors que des sons nouveaux viennent à mon oreille, je me sens en parfaite sécurité. J'ai quitté ma bulle d'enfant, pour en retrouver une autre où quelqu'un m'attendait patiemment. Il fait plus chaud ici et on s'amuse aussi beaucoup plus. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Ce manque comblé, cette main qui serre la mienne, ce regard qui reflète le mien ? Je relève la tête vers lui et le contemple. La lumière des bougies rend sa peau tannée délicieuse créant des ombres qui mettent ses traits en valeur, et ses orbes bleues brillent comme deux lunes. J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime, mais les mots restent bloqués, ne veulent pas sortir comme si au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne servait à rien de l'avouer. Je chatouille un peu ses joues avec ma langue et passe mes bras dessous sa nuque, il nous fait faire une petite roulade qui me fait sourire et je serre ses hanches entre mes jambes. Nos sexes sont dressés en dessous de nos pantalons, mais Naruto n'en tient pas encore compte. Il suce la peau de mon cou avec ferveur si bien que je laisse échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être. L'excitation fait une véritable ascension et me transporte dans un monde de découverte alors qu'il me touche là où personne ne m'avait touché. Il finit de torturer le bas de mon cou pour s'attaquer à mon ventre et mes hanches. Les insectes se remettent à papillonner, s'envolent, partent et reviennent, faisant des allers-retours entre mon cerveau et mon épiderme. Naruto enlève mon pantalon noir sans forcer, et le fait descendre le long de mes cuisses, puis de mes genoux, mes mollets et mes chevilles. Il retire mes chaussettes une à une et embrasse la rotule d'une de mes chevilles, là où la peau est plus fine. Mon souffle se saccade tandis qu'il remonte calmement et finit par déposer un long baiser à l'intérieur de chacune de mes cuisses. Je rejette violemment la tête en arrière en lâchant un petit : « ah ! » audible.

Naruto murmure mon prénom de sa voix basse, étouffée par le désir. Je lui adresse un regard confus et fixe sa ceinture pour lui faire comprendre de l'enlever aussi. Il s'exécute et revient à moi pour mêler nos langues ses lèvres sont rougies et un peu gonflées, je les touche du bout des doigts et il en profite pour les enfermer entre la pulpe pourpre de sa bouche. Mon sexe se tend à m'en faire mal et de moi-même, j'entame un petit mouvement du bassin pour qu'il s'en occupe. Il s'allonge alors sur mon corps bouillant et soulève un peu une de mes jambes qui tremblote à chaque fois qu'il la touche puis lentement, il retire mon boxer. Mon cœur s'affole de plus en plus et mes narines se dilatent. Je suis nu devant lui et la sensation de la couette dessous mes fesses à découvertes me rend étrangement fébrile. Je tends l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le déshabille aussi. Ses mains effleurent mes côtes, mes hanches pour finir par la peau rebondit de mes fesses. Je les contracte sans le vouloir lorsqu'il pose sa bouche mouillée contre le haut de ma cuisse. Je veux plus, donne-moi plus. Mais il prend son temps, veut s'imprégner de chaque millimètre de mon corps, sens mon odeur. Je voudrais tellement faire de même, je voudrais le toucher jusqu'à plus soif, mais les sensations, les fourmillements, les picotements là où il me caresse encore et encore me font perdre la raison et je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur lui. Soudain, il m'appelle pour me faire ouvrir les yeux et commence à frotter son sexe contre le mien. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, me cambre et écarte les cuisses pour l'avoir plus près de moi. Plus près. Encore plus près. Pourtant, peu importe à quel point il peut être collé à moi, cela ne me satisfait pas. Je prononce son nom, j'aimerais lui faire comprendre que cette position ne me va pas, qu'il est encore trop loin de moi.

Je plonge mon regard voilé par ce désir qui m'assoiffe, rend ma gorge sèche, dans le sien tout aussi affamé. Il me chuchote quelques mots dont je ne saisis pas tout de suite le sens : « je vais sans doute te faire un peu mal, pardonne-moi ». Ma respiration se coupe quand quelque chose pénètre dans mon corps, le plaisir s'amoindrit un peu tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je devine que c'est son majeur qu'il enfonce entre mes fesses. Je me tortille pour faire disparaître la douleur et retrouver la chaleur qui me quitte lentement. Naruto lèche mon oreille gauche, la mordille tout en me répétant : « détends-toi Sasuke », ou encore : « je te promets que ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, mon amour ». J'ai presque envie de rire en l'entendant m'appeler « mon amour », même si au fond de mon ventre les papillons se sont mis à danser par ce doux nom. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer uniquement sur mon oreille torturée par sa langue et ses dents qui mâchouillent un cartilage sans le mordre. Je l'entends me murmurer des : « je t'aime, je t'aime », je lui réponds en serrant ma prise au niveau de sa nuque à l'en étouffer. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois dans la loge, où nous nous étions sauvagement jetés dessus et où seule la recherche de plaisir primait. Mais cette nuit, tout est différent. Mon cœur explose à chaque seconde en sentant tout l'amour qu'il veut me transmettre. Je veux lui en donner par centuple, je veux qu'il sache qu'il sera toujours le seul à mes yeux. Tout d'un coup, il me chuchote un : « je vais y aller, tu es prêt ? » plein d'appréhension j'opine vivement de la tête. Et il passe mes cuisses sur ses épaules : « tu seras plus à l'aise, me dit-il », puis commence doucement à pénétrer ma chair. Je me redresse brutalement à cause de la souffrance, j'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire de l'intérieur pour se faire de la place. Je pousse un cri et m'accroche à ses épaules. Pour me venger un peu, je les griffe et les serre tout en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il entame un lent va et vient, puis va plus profondément à chaque fois.

Voyant à quel point la douleur me tiraille, il laisse glisser mes jambes sur sa taille et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir le moindre plaisir dans ce qu'il fait et ça me frustre tellement que des larmes perlent à chaque coin de mes yeux. Pourtant, Naruto ne cesse pas la danse, appliquant même un rythme plus rapide. Tout d'un coup, un pique d'une chaleur brûlante me saisit de toute part, va du haut de mes fesses jusqu'à mes cheveux dressés, j'ouvre la bouche en grand et pousse un gémissement qui résonne dans la pièce. Naruto en profite pour sucer la peau de ma mâchoire alors que son souffle est erratique, incontrôlable, irrégulier, tout comme le mien. Je suis électrisé, et je voudrais que cela revienne. Il entend mes prières et s'applique à refaire le même mouvement qui me transporte de la même manière que le premier. Je ne sais même plus où je suis, je sais juste que Naruto est là et mon monde se réduit à lui. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos tandis que la chaleur va puis repart par vague de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il va de plus en plus vite. Continue, je t'en supplie, continue. Nous gémissons en chœur, nos cœurs collés l'un à l'autre battent aussi l'unisson tandis que la jouissance s'approche inexorablement, devient pressante et bientôt vitale. Brusquement, nous nous cambrons quasiment en même temps. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir Naruto jouir, grisé par ce violent pique de chaleur plus aigu que les autres, assez puissant pour nous emmener très loin du temps présent comme le crescendo d'une musique composée seulement de violons et de timbales. Il me regarde lui aussi, essoufflé, ses cheveux un peu humides et son front ruisselant de sueur. Ses yeux sont brillants, je viens les toucher du bout des doigts, puis l'attrape doucement par la nuque pour l'inviter à s'allonger à côté de moi. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, le nez, les oreilles et enfin les lèvres, puis me prend fermement dans ses bras. Nu à nu, au milieu des petites flammes orangées.

* * *

><p>Alooooooors ? XD Ce lemon ? Bon, je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'en écrire et celui de la première version était une catastrophe à lui tout seul, mais comment trouvez-vous celui-ci ? Je voulais vraiment que cela vienne de Sasuke et qu'ils aient tous les deux une relation sexuelle très amoureuse, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue... donc à vous de me le dire ! =S Et que pensez-vous du début du chapitre, avec les deux patriarches ? On avance pas vrai ? Je sais que les précédents chapitres donnaient une impression de sur place mais je voulais vraiment prendre le temps de mettre en place l'évolution de la relation NaruSasu et les questionnements du côtés des deux familles.<p>

Reviews ?


	23. Roméo n'est pas un Montague

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p>ROMEO – <em>Je ne sais par quel nom t'indiquer qui je suis. Mon nom, sainte chérie, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi : si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres.<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22 : Roméo n'est pas un Montague<p>

* * *

><p>C'était il y a quatorze ans.<p>

De là où elle se trouve, la caissière n'entrevoit que deux grands billes bleues ainsi qu'une belle touffe blonde. Le petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans regarde par-dessus le haut comptoir et contemple avec convoitise les petits bonbons dans les bocaux. Il voudrait en manger quelques uns, mais il n'est pas assez grand. Alors il se tourne vers le monsieur qui vient souvent le voir et que Maman dit tout le temps qu'il s'appelle Papa.

- Monsieur Papa, je peux avoir ça ? Demande t-il tout innocemment en montrant l'objet de ses désirs du doigt.

Monsieur Papa lui sourit doucement, presque avec tristesse et opine de la tête. Le petit garçon, tout content, se met à taper des mains et fait l'avion dans la petite épicerie, manquant de faire tomber les vieilles dames ridées qu'il n'aime pas, parce qu'elles disent toujours des mauvaises choses sur sa Maman. Il finit par se faire jeter dehors et attend patiemment sur les marches que Monsieur Papa revienne avec ses bonbons. Pour passer le temps, il regarde un peu autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour le distraire. Mais tout ce qu'il voit ce sont des gens qui marchent sur le trottoir ou un groupe de personnes qui rient et discutent avec des bouteilles à la main. Ces derniers sont assis autour d'une table à la terrasse d'un bar juste en face. C'est bizarre, se dit l'enfant, ils ont l'air beaucoup moins vieux que Monsieur le Voisin et son vieux chien qui pue et sont pourtant aussi grands que Monsieur Papa.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce jour là, Monsieur Papa fêtait ses vingt ans.

* * *

><p>J'enfouis mon nez dans le sweat-shirt que Naruto m'a donné. Il est un peu grand, mais pas autant que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me rappelle de sa veste en cuir qu'il m'avait prêté lors d'un matin d'hiver où j'étais en t-shirt. Les manches étaient beaucoup trop longues, et le vêtement m'arrivait au milieu des fesses. Ce pull-ci me paraît plus petit, je lui demande s'il le portait quand il était encore au collège alors qu'il pose un plateau sur la table basse.<p>

- Non, me répond t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, Sakura me l'a acheté i peine un mois, pourquoi ?

- C'est Sakura qui t'achète des vêtements ? Questionné-je d'un air dubitatif.

- Je n'aime pas trop traîner dans les magasins.

- Oui, mais quand même, fais-je en riant.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue, s'attarde un peu en suçant ma peau du bout de la langue. Le coussin sur lequel je suis assis me gêne un peu pour bouger enfin, ce n'est pas réellement le coussin le problème, mais mon arrière-train qui me fait souffrir. Naruto s'est beaucoup amusé ce matin quand j'ai juré de me venger de ce qu'il m'a infligé. La douleur était terrible et il a dû me porter jusqu'à la douche. J'ai été obligé de l'éloigner de moi avec la brosse à chiotte pour qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille, parce qu'un peu plus et j'y repassais. Ça ne me dérangerais pas outre mesure mais pour le moment tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une montagne de coussins et d'un bon petit-déjeuner. Je ferme les yeux et entrouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et monte sur ses genoux. Ses mains caressent la peau nue de mon dos sous mon sweat-shirt bleu, puis viennent chatouiller mes côtes. Je crois qu'une seule nuit ne me suffit pas et tandis qu'une chaleur bien connue grimpe à une vitesse folle dans mon ventre, la seule chose que je désire c'est Naruto. Nos poitrines s'épousent à la perfection et avec une faim dévorante, je mordille son oreille gauche. J'alterne entre lécher et pincer le cartilage de mes dents. Il m'appelle, gémit, puis m'appelle une nouvelle fois. Les paupières à demi-fermées, je ne l'écoute pas et me contente de goûter sa peau. Je grogne quand il me repousse doucement et m'accroche à sa nuque.

- Sasuke, j'adore ce que tu me fais, mais...aah, arrête, s'il te plaît, bredouille Naruto d'une voix grave et faible, ne me confonds pas avec ton petit-déjeuner.

Je ris et convaincu, lui fais face. Ses joues sont délicieusement pourpres si bien que je les embrasse longuement. Et, alors qu'il se penche pour effleurer mes lèvres, je me détourne et vais pour attaquer mon repas. Il fait la moue et ébouriffe mes cheveux en représailles. Je souris paresseusement cette nuit a été la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vécu, je voudrais tant en vivre d'autres avec lui. Il installe des coussins près de la table et je m'y installe en grimaçant légèrement. Puis il me tend mon bol de chocolat chaud et me propose une tartine de beurre.

- Tu..., commence t-il en hésitant un peu, tu as prévenu ta mère que tu étais ici ?

Je fais les yeux ronds en réalisant que j'ai laissé mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau qui se trouve toujours dans l'entrée. Il se pince les lèvres en voyant ma tête.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, ajoute t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, je réponds.

- Mais-

- Aujourd'hui, le coupé-je en lui adressant un regard déterminé, c'est entre toi et moi, d'accord ?

Il fronce les sourcils une petite seconde, puis pousse un long soupir. Je trempe ma tartine dans mon lait et croque dedans. Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela fait que je n'ai pas mangé avec tant d'appétit. Pendant que j'évitais Naruto comme un idiot, j'ai sauté quelques repas. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'ai envie de faire tout un tas de choses stupides et irréalisable j'ai l'impression d'être invincible et léger, comme si j'avais inhalé une drogue puissante et pure. A cet instant, je me sens capable d'affronter mon père et le vieil homme aux yeux de glaces je serais prêt à combattre le monde entier rien que pour rester avec Naruto. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs les yeux rivés sur moi et semble être plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandis ?

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et étire mes bras les manches ne recouvrent mes mains qu'à partir de la base du pouce, alors que sa veste les cachait entièrement. Ce n'est donc pas le sweat-shirt qui est d'une taille en-dessous de ce que porte Naruto habituellement, mais bel et bien moi qui aie allongé des bras. Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Je suis sûr que dans trois ans, tu seras plus grand que moi, déclare t-il avec un regard emplis de tendresse.

Je m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, puis pose ma tête au creux de son cou tandis qu'il s'adosse au canapé. Nos jambes s'entremêlent ses doigts forment un étau autour de mon genou et son autre main me maintient le dos avec fermeté. Un silence confortable s'installe, bercé par nos deux respirations. Les battements de mon cœur s'harmonisent avec les siens et mes paupières s'alourdissent d'elles-mêmes à cause de la chaleur étouffante que son corps transmet au mien. Mon regard se perd dans les esquisses complexes que font ses boucles blondes sur sa nuque, à la forme de son oreille, à sa peau tannée et à ses fines cicatrices sur ses joues. Puis je promène mes billes noires sur l'endroit où nous sommes. Ce même cocon douillet dans lequel personne ne peut pénétrer et qui dégage un sentiment de sécurité peut-être est-ce la couleur des murs ? Ou bien le sourire de cette femme sur l'étagère ? Je m'arrête à la photographie, la détaille, et les questions sans réponses que je me posais au sujet d'elle et de cet enfant dans ses bras blancs me reviennent peu à peu.

- Naruto..., fais-je dans un murmure.

- Hm ?

Je montre la jeune femme rousse d'un signe de tête :

- Est-ce que c'est elle ? Ta mère ?

Il me fixe, interloqué puis lève les yeux vers le cadre. Après quelques secondes de silence, il opine de la tête.

- Elle s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki, déclare t-il dans un chuchotement.

- Elle est belle, remarqué-je.

Après un soupir, il pose sa tête sur la mienne tout m'enlaçant doucement. Le mystère autour de lui a toujours été un brouillard épais et impénétrable. Il me repoussait lorsque je tentais de m'y engouffrer, comme un champ de force. Naruto ne me laissait rien savoir, peut-être pour me protéger mais c'était plutôt pour se protéger lui-même. Malgré ses airs de garçon épanouis, sociable, il cache au fond de lui un aspect plus obscur, secret. Il lui est difficile de se confier à quelqu'un ou alors personne n'était présent pour l'écouter. Je ne sais pas. Je déduis seulement et cela me fatigue. Je ne veux plus analyser ses faits et ses gestes, je veux qu'il me parle. Après cette nuit magique, je pense être en droit de l'exiger.

- Raconte-moi, lui demandé-je sans préambule.

Je m'attends à tout : un regard étonné, réticent, fuyant. Une grimace qui tordrait ses lèvres ou un sursaut violent qui me repousserait de son étreinte. Pourtant, il ne fait rien de tout ça. Non.

Il me sourit.

* * *

><p>C'était il y a huit ans.<p>

Dans une petite pièce à l'écart du monde, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année attend sagement sur un banc de bois. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se met à prier. Il ferme les yeux, se retient de pleurer. Un pressentiment terrible comprime sa poitrine, bloque sa respiration, fait briller une larme traîtresse sur sa joue. Il joint les mains, les lève vers la petite ampoule pendue au plafond comme le faisait une vieille femme au temple qui disait qu'en leur montrant son dévouement, les dieux protégerons son fils. Soudain, il baisse les bras en entendant des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Son cœur tambourine violemment entre ses côtes. Il se redresse en les sentant s'approcher, puis se fige en voyant deux infirmières passer devant l'encadrement de la porte ouverte sans lui prêter une quelconque attention. On lui a dit d'attendre là, qu'on viendrait lui apporter du jus d'orange et des biscuits s'il le voulait. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est de repartir avec sa mère, lui tenir la main, pleurer contre son sein, la traiter d'idiote encore et encore tout en se sentant soulagé. La prochaine fois, se dit-il avec conviction, elle aura intérêt à être plus vigilante. Pourtant, le temps s'allonge, s'étire, devient de plus en plus insupportable. Le garçon finit par faire les cent pas, à sortir de la pièce pour y revenir.

Il se sent comme un animal en cage, oublié dans les cales d'un bateau en train de sombrer. Le sous-sol où il se trouve n'a aucune fenêtre et l'air lui manque. Le garçon continue de prier, ses petites mains tremblent. Un tremblement se propage tel un cancer et bientôt, tout son corps est pris de spasmes. A nouveau, des bruits de pas. Il fronce les sourcils en devinant que quelqu'un court dans les couloirs. Ça ne le rassure pas du tout. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il attend que la personne arrive jusqu'à lui. Peut-être est-ce sa mère ? Il se lève mais se ravise au dernier instant. Non, ça ne peut pas être elle, pense t-il, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est le docteur qui l'a dit. Pourtant, l'espoir de la voir ne se tarit pas. Les explications compliqués du médecin s'envolent une à une et perdent tout leur sens. Un petit sourire éclaire le visage du garçon alors que le bruit de pas ralentit et qu'une grande main blanche s'accroche à la chambranle de la porte.

- Naruto.

Les épaules de l'interpellé s'abaissent et les yeux de l'homme en face de lui plongent dans les siens. Ce n'est pas maman, se dit-il déçu. L'enfant se laisse tomber sur le banc tandis que deux bras viennent entourer son petit corps meurtris. Son nez se perd dans les plis du pull de l'homme. Ce dernier recouvre son cou, son crâne, son front et ses joues de petits baisers. Et des gouttes salées tombent sur sa nuque, l'homme prononce des mots, des reproches qu'il s'adresse à lui-même. Tous deux sont alors liés pour la première fois. La douleur de l'homme traverse sa peau, picote ses nerfs et va jusqu'à son cerveau. Le nom de sa mère s'échappe de la bouche de l'homme qui l'étreint toujours avec force. Il voudrait entendre sa voix douce, son rire fort et clair, sa façon amusante qu'elle avait quand elle le grondait. Il voudrait voir son visage, son teint pâle, ses deux grands yeux bleus et son beau sourire large qui découvrait ses dents blanches. Un malaise le saisit tout au fond de ses entrailles tandis que d'autres images plus terrifiantes le frappent. Elle, allongée au milieu de la route, ses longs cheveux rouges entremêlés avec des fils d'un rouge pourpre qui s'extirpaient d'elle, comme si de son corps livides naissaient des rivières de sang. Un cortège de fantômes humains tournait autour d'elle en chuchotant et un petit garçon jeté sur le trottoir in extremis par la jeune femme, les contemplait de loin. Ses genoux blessés ne lui faisaient plus mal et une question le taraudait : « pourquoi ne se lève t-elle pas ? ».

Et quand le garçon comprend enfin que sa mère ne reviendra jamais, qu'elle s'est endormie sur une plaque en métal dans une chambre glaciale au milieu d'autres dormeurs cadavériques, ses poings se referment sur la veste de l'homme.

- Papa.

* * *

><p>C'était il y a cinq ans.<p>

Les cris aigus d'un enfant résonnent dans le couloir. La voix provient de la salle de bain. Naruto fronce les sourcils et, les mains dans les poches, passe vivement devant sans même s'arrêter pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et un garçon plus petit que lui sort en courant à moitié nu, il le bouscule puis disparaît à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que trois grands adolescents rient en le poursuivant comme des démons assoiffés de sang. L'un d'eux le toise de haut en bas. Naruto baisse la tête en déglutissant et tente de se faire tout petit. Il serre les poings en remarquant un sourire sardonique sur le visage boutonneux du tortionnaire. Naruto s'éloigne rapidement en tordant ses lèvres montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de faiblesse à ce genre de type est la pire erreur que l'on puisse faire.

Au dîner, il s'assied seul à une longue table de six places et ne lève pas le nez de son repas. Il avale à toute vitesse pour éviter de croiser la brute. Il sait que si on le prend pour cible, il ne pourra plus jouer à l'homme invisible. Être discret, se taire, fixer ses pieds en permanence n'est pas dans sa nature et il se déteste de n'être pas assez fort pour affronter tous ceux qui chercheraient à lui faire du mal. S'ils n'étaient pas en bande, Naruto aurait sans doute été plus téméraire. Pourtant combien même ils auraient été nombreux à se jeter sur lui, le jeune garçon ne resterait pas prostré à terre en attendant qu'ils se lassent, c'est ce qu'il aimait se dire. Il serre son couteau dans son poing et crispe sa mâchoire. Un jour, il les avait vu enfermer un de leur surveillant dans son bureau pour lui faire la peau. Le pauvre homme n'a pas pu se défendre Naruto se souvient parfaitement de ses cris de douleur, de ses supplications. Contre de tels brutes, un adulte ne peut pas agir seul. Alors lui, un enfant. Que pouvait-il faire pour les tenir à l'écart ? Pour leur montrer qu'il était le plus fort ? Il ne voulait pas finir à l'hôpital, criblé de points de sutures comme le pauvre homme.

Il sursaute quand un plateau est brusquement posé en face de lui. Ses yeux rencontrent pour la seconde fois ceux mornes et grossiers de l'adolescent. Ce dernier étire ses lèvres et son visage prend peu à peu les traits d'un être malfaisant. Les enfants autour d'eux les fixent discrètement sans élever la voix seuls les sifflements électriques des néons percent le silence et personne n'ose cligner des paupières. Au loin, un garçon aux cheveux rouges les observait d'un air ennuyé. Son regard turquoise s'accroche à celui plus profond de l'autre garçon, mais l'échange ne dure pas plus longtemps. Naruto disparaît hors de la pièce sous le coude d'un des trois adolescents. Il se débat comme un diable tout en caressant du pouce la lame du couteau qu'il a caché dans sa poche de jean. Rassuré au contact froid de l'acier, le garçon se permet un soupir.

Après des coups d'œil furtifs dans toutes les directions, un grand brun coince son bras sous la gorge de Naruto qui hoquette de douleur. Un autre, celui recouvert d'acné, se penche vers lui et crache à ses pieds.

- Il paraît que t'es un fils de riche, dit-il en grimaçant.

Naruto tente de reprendre de l'air et griffe l'énorme bras de ses ongles.

- Lâche-moi !

- On a vu ton vieux à la télé. Vous vous ressemblez vachement, fait-il remarquer en s'approchant pour le regarder de plus près.

- Il vient souvent te voir, non ? Demande le dernier de la bande, un garçon avec des lunettes jusque là resté en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Vocifère Naruto.

- Bah tu vois, nous on aime pas les bourges, explique celui aux lunettes, par contre l'oseille c'est une autre affaire.

- Si tu veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ta gueule, donne-nous l'argent qu'il te file.

- Il me file que dalle !

- Comme si on allait te croire !

- Vous êtes cons ou vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ? S'exclame Naruto en serrant les dents, s'il s'intéressait à moi je serais pas dans ce bahut pourris avec des débiles dans votre genre !

Tous trois se regardent consternés, puis se tournent vers le plus petit :

- T'es qu'un bâtard alors, fait le brun, tu sers à rien.

- Ouaih, ta mère devait être une belle salope pour se taper un bourge.

- Ta gueule !

Tout d'un coup, Naruto sort le couteau de sa poche et le plante violemment dans le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Le grand brun hurle de douleur et se cambre sur sa blessure, la bouche exagérément ouverte.

- Putain, il est malade ! Jure t-il.

Pris par surprise, les deux autres se tiennent en retrait alors que Naruto pointe son arme sur eux. Mais en observant celle-ci avec plus d'attention, le garçon aux lunettes se met à sourire.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Nous beurrer des tartines ?

Ils rient de concert :

- Si tu veux vraiment nous faire mal, va plutôt piquer un des couteaux de cuisine. Ceux-là au moins, ils coupent, ricane le boutonneux.

- Je peux toujours te crever l'œil, menace Naruto en faisant un pas vers lui.

L'adolescent recule en levant les mains tandis que le regard bleu du plus jeune se noircit jusqu'à devenir orageux. Ses genoux tremblent, de peur que l'un d'eux ne lui saute dessus pour retourner la lame contre lui. Pourtant, ils ne font rien et se retirent en le traitant de cinglé. Lentement, il abaisse son couteau et reprends une grande bouffée d'air. Adossé au mur, il se met à contempler le ciel. Gris. Tout comme les toits, les cadres des fenêtres, le bitume, la blouse des cantinières, la peau des autres enfants, le couteau entre ses doigts. Le rouge des cheveux de sa mère, le vert de sa robe préférée, le orange des murs de sa chambre d'enfant, tout s'en est allé comme une tempête. Les couleurs se sont fanées comme celles d'un très vieux tableau. Et du clair-obscur, il ne reste que l'obscur.

* * *

><p>- Vivre dans un foyer, continue t-il d'une voix douce, c'est comme vivre dans une prison. Il n'y avait plus de place pour moi dans les familles d'accueil c'est donc là-bas que je suis allé après la mort de ma mère. Quant à mon père, il était bridé par ses obligations, ses parents et sa culpabilité. A l'époque, je n'en savais rien. Et je me suis cru abandonné. Je l'ai détesté, ajoute t-il après un temps de pause.<p>

J'imagine le Naruto enfant. Et en parallèle, je me revois enfant. Nous sommes si différents. Je suis frustré de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre, de ne pas pouvoir trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Je n'ai pas connu la mort d'un proche, je n'ai pas été abandonné par ma famille. Le monde gris, je ne l'ai entrevu qu'après ma rencontre avec lui, qu'après l'avoir aimé, qu'après avoir souffert. J'inspire profondément et ma respiration est tremblante. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas lui montrer mon trouble, mais sa grande main vient caresser ma joue et relever mon menton. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je saisis sa main, la serre et lui demande de poursuivre.

* * *

><p>C'était il y a trois ans.<p>

Il fait chaud. Dans la salle de classe, la chaleur est insupportable. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes et de là où il se trouve, Naruto entend les cigales chanter. Elles chantent fort à lui faire bourdonner les oreilles, comme si tout d'un coup tous les insectes s'étaient réveillés à cause de ce jour de mai étouffant et s'étaient mis à chanter en chœur la venue de l'été. Naruto soupire, essuie son front couvert de sueur. Son voisin de classe est allongé sur sa table et murmure des : « fait chaud, fait chaud » désespérés. La climatisation ne marche plus depuis quelques mois, et malgré cela, personne ne la fait réparer. Naruto injure mentalement l'idiot qui les laisse crever sous la chaleur et s'avachit sur sa chaise, les bras ballants. Quand soudain, une jeune femme haute comme trois pommes entre dans la pièce et rejoint le surveillant – en train de contempler le plafond avec le regard d'un poisson mort – pour lui donner des instructions. L'homme hoche lentement de la tête et fatigué, s'avance vers Naruto.

Une vieille femme l'attend dans le bureau du principal. C'est ce que lui souffle le surveillant. La secrétaire du collège est repartit dans le couloir et se tient derrière la large porte de la salle. En remarquant que c'est lui qu'elle attend, des chuchotements se sont élevés et certains de ses amis lui ont posé des questions muettes. Naruto a simplement haussé les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'eux et a suivi la secrétaire sans prononcer un mot. Les mains dans les poches, il se met à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios, à imaginer le visage de la vieille femme ainsi que la raison de sa présence dans ce collège paumé. A part son père, Naruto ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visites. La dernière fois que Minato Namikaze est venu, c'était il y a trois mois. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a tenu à ce que Naruto ne dise rien à qui que ce soit – sans doute était-il là incognito. Il fronce les sourcils en se souvenant des mots de son père : « je ne devrais pas être ici, alors s'il te plaît reste discret à ce sujet ». Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et son cœur se serre. Le bruit du plancher grince sous ses pieds. Un étrange silence l'oppresse tandis que les mètres qui le séparent du bureau se font dévorer à chacun de ses pas. La secrétaire lui fait un signe de tête. La porte devant lui prend des proportions gigantesques il voudrait reculer et fuir cette pièce. Le danger le guette, quelque chose va se passer. Son instinct lui dit que c'est un piège, un guet-apens. Cette certitude comprime sa poitrine et fait faiblir ses jambes. Soudain, il serre fermement les poings, reprenant courage. Il sait depuis toujours que s'il montre un relâchement d'attention, n'importe quel fou pourrait lui sauter dessus pour le poignarder. Une main frêle se pose sur son épaule comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Naruto ne lui accorde aucun regard et sous la directive de la jeune secrétaire, il franchit le seuil du bureau.

La lumière blanche du soleil l'éblouit quelques secondes. Battant des paupières, il entrevoit une femme d'une soixantaine d'année assise derrière une petite table grise. Elle se tourne légèrement vers lui et le considère du regard, le toisant de la tête au pied sans aucun mépris. Il hausse un sourcil et déserre son poing. Puis d'un hochement net, elle lui fait signe de prendre place sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle. Naruto s'étonne. Pourquoi la chaise est-elle tout près d'elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas de l'autre côté de la table ? Il fronce les sourcils tout en s'interrogeant, s'arrête subitement quand un raclement de gorge le rappelle à l'ordre. Il s'agite alors et fait crisser les pieds de la chaise en y posant ses fesses dans un mouvement maladroit. Satisfaite, la vieille femme sourit brièvement, puis lève le menton et lance un regard à la secrétaire, restée sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci se fige, comprend qu'il est temps pour elle de s'en aller et s'exécute enfin après un inaudible : « je vous laisse ».

Naruto n'ose pas lever les yeux et s'obstine à fixer le sol parqué. Quand une main blanche avec de belles veines bleues vient saisir délicatement sa mâchoire. Et ses pupilles plongent dans le monde gris, à nouveau. Les iris métalliques de la vieille femme l'effrayent si bien que ses genoux se mettent à trembloter l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant, il ne baisse pas le regard et la défie de dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'y prête pas attention et l'inspecte minutieusement :

- Tu as de beaux traits, dit-elle d'une voix basse, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Inutile de faire un test de paternité, conclue t-elle en le lâchant.

- Un test de paternité ? Chuchote t-il, éberlué.

- Oui. J'avais prévu d'en faire un si nécessaire. Mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas la peine.

Un temps. Naruto entrouvre les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi dire tant les mots de la vieille femme lui semblent irréels. Il observe la vieille femme avec plus d'attention tandis qu'elle remet son chignon en place avec grâce. Sans s'en rendre compte, il baisse sa garde.

- V-vous êtes qui ? Fait-il.

Elle se fige subitement à cette question, comme foudroyée. Et Naruto se demande alors s'il n'a pas dit quelque chose de déplacé.

- Mais où ai-je la tête ? Murmure t-elle à elle-même avant de reprendre, je me nomme Shima Namikaze, la mère de ton père autrement dit ta grand-mère. Oh dieu, comme c'est étrange de se présenter ainsi à un garçon de-..., quel âge as-tu d'ailleurs ?

- Quinze ans.

- Quinze ans ? Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas bien grand. J'aurais juré en te voyant que tu en avais treize.

Naruto se mord la joue, vexé qu'elle fasse cette remarque alors qu'il vient tout juste de la rencontrer. Savoir qu'il a une grand-mère ne le surprend pas outre mesure. La famille Namikaze a toujours été voilé d'un épais brouillard, mais il n'a jamais essayé d'y pénétrer. Sa mère n'en parlait pas et son père évitait ce sujet. Pourtant, la vieille femme – bien que mesquine – n'a rien du monstre qu'il s'est imaginé. Il ne l'a pas vu une seule fois à la télévision contrairement à son grand-père dont le regard lui fait froid dans le dos. Grand-père qu'il n'est pas pressé de rencontrer.

- Bon, peu importe, dit-elle, je suis venue ici pour te parler de choses sérieuses.

- De choses sérieuses ? Répète t-il.

- Oui, des choses concernant ton intégration dans la famille Namikaze dès cet été.

Un gros sac de voyage à l'épaule, le jeune homme passe le portail avec appréhension. Une maison immense se dresse impérieusement devant lui. Au loin, il perçoit de grands arbres qui isolent la demeure des autres résidences. Il se retourne, prêt à faire demi-tour mais revoit le long chemin fait de gravier bordé de chênes et de cerisiers qu'il a dû parcourir à pieds et qui sépare la rue principale de la bâtisse. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. La banlieue est très différente du cœur de la Capitale.

- Naruto !

Il se tourne vers la voix. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année accourt vers lui avec un sourire ému. Naruto inspire longuement et le laisse venir à lui.

- Salut, fait-il beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- Hn.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venu te chercher.

- Pas la peine, répond t-il d'un ton bougon.

« Et pas envie de te voir, pense t-il en grimaçant. » Minato ne s'y attarde pas et prend le sac des mains de son fils. Ce dernier émet une plainte que l'autre ignore et se fait tirer par le bras vers l'entrée de la maison.

- J'ai fait préparer ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, dit l'homme en souriant largement.

Naruto baisse les paupières à demi et suit mollement son père sans rien dire. L'intérieur de la demeure l'éblouie et lui fait penser à ceux d'un grand palais dont il a vu les photos dans un livre d'histoire, avec des murs tapissés de grands tableaux impressionnistes ou d'autres plus contemporains. Naruto n'a pas le temps de les regarder et monte un grand escalier à côté du hall. Plusieurs domestiques s'inclinent quand ils passent, mais son père ne leur prête pas attention. Ses pieds sautillent à chaque pas et son sourire ne se décroche pas de son visage. Il est visiblement très heureux que Naruto soit là. Ce dernier sait que c'est lui qui a forcé la main à ses grands-parents pour le faire entrer dans la famille. Shima Namikaze lui a tout raconté ce fameux jour où elle est venue à son collège pour le rencontrer. Son père a refusé de se marier, de fonder une nouvelle famille et donc de donner un héritier. Il a même menacé de partir à l'étranger avec Naruto – sans que celui-ci ne soit au courant – afin de couper les ponts avec les Namikaze. Tout ça pour faire plier le grand patriarche Ryuugamine Namikaze au bout de quatre mois de guerre froide.

Minato s'arrête enfin devant une porte sculptée de motifs baroques et plonge son regard dans celui de son fils :

- Prêt ? Ferme les yeux, d'abord.

- Papa, j'ai plus quatre ans, tu sais ?

- Rooh, aller !

Naruto baisse les épaules et après un grognement obéit à son père. Un grincement résonne dans le long couloir vide. Et une grande main le pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et manque de tomber à la renverse. La chambre est la copie conforme de sa chambre d'enfant à l'époque où il vivait avec sa mère. Les murs sont oranges et décorés de tableaux abstraits où une myriades de nuances colorées se mélangent. Le lit est à une seule place et est recouvert d'une épaisse couette rouge parsemée d'arabesques ocres. Dans un coin se trouve un grand bureau avec un ordinateur neuf dont l'écran noir brille sous la lumière. Naruto se tourne vers son père qui se mord les lèvres en attente de sa réaction.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant, lui fait remarquer son fils.

- Si, c'était nécessaire.

Cette maison est trop grande, trop belle, trop imposante. Naruto devine qu'il n'arrivera jamais à vivre dans un tel endroit sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Puis il se souvient de sa conversation avec Shima Namikaze.

- Je comprends pas, la vieille m'avait dit que j'irai dans un lycée en province.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui ai choisis l'établissement.

- Alors pourquoi m'installer à la Capitale ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait passer les vacances d'été ensemble avant la rentrée, répond Minato en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné, et il y a beaucoup plus de choses que l'on peut faire ici. Et puis, en septembre, tu iras vivre dans la maison secondaire avec ta grand-mère.

- Et si j'ai pas envie de vivre là-bas ? Et si je préfère vivre seul ?

Silence. Les poings de Minato se serrent tandis que sa gorge le brûle. La chaleur lourde de l'été pénètre dans la pièce et grossit la tension qui s'installe petit à petit entre les deux hommes.

- Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été un père exemplaire-

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais été, lui coupe Naruto.

- ...oui, d'accord, je l'admets. Je n'ai pas été là quand il le fallait et je n'ai pas été en mesure de te protéger toi et ta mère. Mais, je veux que ça change.

- C'était il y a quinze ans qu'il aurait fallu que tu te bouges le cul.

- Naruto, j'avais seize ans et j'étais terrifié.

- Parce que tu crois que maman ne l'était pas peut-être ?

- S'il te plaît-

- J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, déclare Naruto d'un ton sec, j'ai pas envie de vivre avec toi, d'obéir à un sale type qui n'a jamais voulu de moi-

- Ton grand-père ne demande qu'à te connaître.

- C'est ça, ouaih ! A d'autres !

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Non ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries !

Les cris parviennent aux oreilles des domestiques qui se figent comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Le cœur lourd, Naruto détourne les yeux de son géniteur et serre les dents. Cette pièce similaire à celle de son enfance le rend nerveux et agressif. Il sait que cela part d'une bonne attention, mais tout ce dont il a l'impression c'est que l'on se moque de lui.

- Je serais là pour te protéger, dit Minato d'une voix claire, je serais toujours de ton côté quoiqu'il arrive, je te le promets. Et ce, même contre ton grand-père.

Son cœur se remet à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules disparaît malgré lui.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, pas comme je l'ai fait avec Kushina. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

- Ce ne sont que des mots, répond Naruto, prouve-le et je te croirais.

* * *

><p>Retour au présent.<p>

Il ne veut pas rentrer tout de suite. Il allume une cigarette sous les regards méprisants des quelques clients du café. Il n'y prête aucune attention et tire une première latte. Ses yeux noirs tournés vers la vitre, il observe sans les voir des piétons se bousculer pour monter dans un bus de l'autre côté de la rue. Cette vision se trouble dans la fumée grise qu'il expire par la bouche. Mikoto déteste le voir fumer elle n'aime pas l'odeur du tabac et il a dû arrêter quand Itachi est né. Pourquoi son monde a t-il tourné ainsi ? Il le croyait carré, ordonné, sous son contrôle. Et voilà qu'il découvre qu'en réalité ce monde est ovale, traître, aussi souple qu'un élastique. Itachi n'a jamais été facile à comprendre pourtant, depuis qu'il est tout petit, c'est bel et bien Sasuke qui lui donne le plus de soucis. Et ça ne va qu'en empirant.

Tant de choses sont arrivées dont il aurait dû être au courant. Il n'est pas idiot. Il a bien sûr vérifié ce que lui affirmait si ardemment ce rapace aux yeux froids. Mais ses pauvres espoirs se sont envolés. Tout était vrai. Il ferme les yeux un instant tandis que le tintement de porcelaine résonne près de lui. D'un œil morne, il fixe sa tasse de café et le petit chocolat laissé sur le bord de la soucoupe. Il n'a pas faim. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé une cigarette, et la sensation d'air qui pénètre dans ses poumons lui donne la nausée. Cependant, il tire une nouvelle latte, laisse la cendre tombée sur le coin de la table. Puis il inspire très profondément avant de poser son front ses mains liées, accoudé autour du café.

- Être parent est réellement une tâche ardue, marmonne t-il, ses pupilles plongées dans l'eau noire de sa petite tasse.

Il aurait dû être plus présent. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à Sasuke. Cet enfant l'a toujours un peu déçu, mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, l'a fait hurler, répéter, gronder. Itachi n'en demandait pas tant pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais Sasuke est différent. Il est plus fragile, plus influençable. Certes, il est intelligent mais il n'a pas de talent particulier. Fugaku se reprend, relève la tête et se rend compte que les murs gondolent autour de lui à cause de la fumée. Il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier et boit une gorgée du breuvage. Malgré les défauts de son cadet, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Celle qui l'a plus déçu reste Mikoto. Son épouse, sa confidente, celle à qui il confierait sa vie s'il le fallait.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Comment en sont-ils arrivés à ça ? Quand il a compris que Ryuugamine Namikaze ne lui avait pas menti, il a cru devenir fou. La rage l'a rendu prêt à détruire son bureau, prêt à se jeter du haut de son immeuble, prêt à engager un tueur pour éliminer le petit-fils Namikaze. Mais à présent, assis dans ce pauvre établissement miteux où des hommes de son âge regardent avidement les courses de chevaux sur le petit écran au-dessus du bar, un calme froid a pris place à sa fureur. Un calme aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Il est temps de rentrer, murmure t-il.

Fugaku Uchiha se lève, coince un billet sous sa tasse à moitié pleine et sort lentement du café.

* * *

><p>Bon, tout d'abord...ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très satisfaisant et comme j'étais pressée de le poster, je ne l'ai pas relus. Pour le titre du chap, dans mon édition de <em>Roméo et Juliette<em> Montaigu est écrit Montague, du coup je ne sais pas trop quelle est la bonne orthographe, bon...j'ai repris celle de mon livre, sans aucune conviction, si cela dérange je pourrais changer. Et pour le contenu...alors le mystère s'éclaircit pas vrai ? Bon, là encore si ce n'est pas clair, je changerais vue que c'est plutôt mal écrit. Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Comme vous pouvez le deviner, les choses se compliqueront dès le prochain chapitre et on passera enfin aux choses sérieuses !

Une petite review mes petits chéris que j'aime ? (oh, ça sent la lèche...XD)


	24. Juliette, arrachée des bras de Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur** : Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Navrée pour ce retard ! Comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et les probables mots oubliés XD. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>CAPULET – […] <em>Si vous êtes ma fille, je vous donnerai à mon ami si tu ne l'es plus, va au diable, mendie, meurs de faim dans les rues. Car, sur mon âme, jamais je ne te reconnaîtrai, et jamais rien de ce qui est à moi ne sera ton bien. Compte là-dessus, réfléchis, je tiendrai parole. (Il sort.)<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 : Juliette, arrachée des bras de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara ne vient pas. Suigestu regarde de tous les côtés, sursaute quand quelqu'un passe devant lui, mais toujours pas de tête rousse. Trente minutes sont déjà passées. Lentement, très lentement ; comme une goutte qui se forme au bout d'un robinet fermé et qui prend tout son temps pour tomber, le temps s'égrène. Suigestu attend. Son cœur s'étrécit, devient aussi petit qu'un caillou. Respirer est difficile. Pourtant, Suigestu ne bouge pas, assis sur le banc à l'arrêt de bus et attend. L'idée que Gaara ne vienne jamais lui effleure l'esprit, bien qu'il est lourdement insisté sur la date et l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Suigestu sait très bien que Gaara n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qu'il ait pu décider de ne pas le rejoindre juste parce qu'il avait la flemme. Mais ça reste blessant, douloureux. Quand le rouquin l'a embrassé le jour où il a rencontré Temari et Kankurou, il avait cru à une amélioration, une progression dans leur relation – s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler ainsi. Il aurait dû se douter que ça n'était pas aussi évident. Gaara n'a rien dit à ce sujet ; mais à part pour raconter des âneries, il ne dit jamais rien.<p>

Suigestu remue vivement ses genoux, tiraillé entre l'espoir, l'angoisse et la colère. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Il serre les poings sur son jean et observe distraitement une adolescente de son âge trotter vers un jeune homme en souriant largement.

- Connasse, marmonne t-il, les yeux plissés par le dégoût.

Quarante-cinq minutes s'écoulent. Suigestu ne le cherche même plus et garde le regard rivé vers ses pieds. La colère s'en est allée la première, comme si elle s'était matérialisée en une vieille femme acariâtre et qu'elle s'était volatilisée après un : « Y en marre ! Moi, j'me casse ! » ponctué d'un violent mouvement de bras. Cette image fait un peu sourire Suigestu. Les paupières fermées à demi, le nez dans son écharpe violette et les jambes engourdies par le froid, il s'adosse doucement contre la vitre de l'abri bus. Il soupire encore et encore. Tremblant, glacé, empêtré entre l'envie de rentrer chez lui et l'espoir – ce terrible ennemi – de le voir arriver. Gaara n'a jamais parlé de faire de lui son petit-ami ; Suigestu ignore même si le rouquin sait ce que cela veut dire. Il est tellement instinctif, imprévisible qu'il ne l'a peut-être embrassé que pour assouvir quelque chose. Que ce soit du désir ou une pure pulsion bestiale, Suigestu n'en a que faire. Pourquoi j'aime un con pareil ? Se demande t-il en sentant la boule d'angoisse grossir dans sa gorge. Je ne peux pas l'appeler, réalise t-il, je n'ai pas son numéro de portable.

Une heure. Une heure et demi. Suigestu se met à éternuer et se rend compte que la pointe de ses cheveux blancs sont humides. Merde, se dit-il. Gaara ne vient pas. Gaara n'est pas venu. Gaara ne viendra jamais. L'espoir s'est envolé comme une fumée qui s'échappe d'un crématorium. Et avant de se transformer en statue, Suigestu se lève enfin, titube sur ses jambes ramollies. L'angoisse seule reste à ses côtés, l'accompagne à chaque pas.

Il s'éloigne de l'abri bus, le dos voûté, le cou rentré entre ses épaules, les mains dans les poches, comme un condamné à mort qui quitte sa cellule pour rejoindre sa potence. Et son cœur n'a pas repris sa taille initiale. Suigestu a l'impression de s'être fait jeter. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas juste une impression, finalement, pense t-il.

* * *

><p>Je descends de la moto et enlève le casque. Naruto fait de même et passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il m'adresse un petit sourire avant de se pencher pour caresser ma joue de sa bouche. Je ferme les yeux, entoure sa taille de mes bras. J'oublie presque que nous sommes devant la maison et que Maman ou Itachi pourrait nous voir.<p>

- Tu devrais y aller, chuchoté-je contre sa poitrine.

- Hm, oui je devrais, fait-il sans esquisser un geste pour s'exécuter.

Je souris paresseusement, mon oreille collée sur son cœur dont les battements bourdonnent dans mes tympans. J'aurais dû insister pour rester plus longtemps chez lui, mais Maman n'aurait pas apprécié que je m'absente trois jours entiers sans donner de nouvelles. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir le même âge que Naruto, de n'être pas majeur et ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Ces quelques jours passés avec lui, à l'embrasser, à l'écouter m'a fait sentir plus proche de lui que jamais. A cet instant, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir ma moitié dans mes bras, comme si nous fusionnions et que ainsi, mes veines se connectaient aux siennes, que mes os se soudaient aux siens, que mes poumons dépendaient de son oxygène et que pour notre survie, nous devions demeurer en contact physique. J'ai peur que s'il s'éloigne, que si sa chaleur me quitte, je devienne un cadavre de glace.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Ton portable, je crois qu'il vibre, déclare Naruto en tâtonnant dans mes poches pour récupérer mon téléphone.

Il me le tend et, une mine surprise inscrite sur mon visage, je décroche l'engin, puis le mets contre mon oreille.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'écrie une voix que je reconnais sans peine.

- Itachi ?

- Le vieux est à la maison !

Un.

- Q-quoi ?

Deux.

- Papa est là ! Double crétin ! Fais vite déguerpir Naruto avant qu'il le voit !

Trois.

- Merde ! Jure mon grand frère avant de raccrocher.

Je lève lentement le crâne tandis que la voix grave de Naruto m'appelle d'un ton inquiet. Je sens comme une présence, un regard intense, pénétrant. Mon cœur bat, bat, bat. Je n'entends plus que lui, puis un sifflement aigu transperce mon cerveau de toute part, bloque tout raisonnement, toute capacité motrice. Je lève encore le menton, plus haut. Inconsciemment, je serre le pull de Naruto, l'agrippe comme un forcené. Les rideaux de la chambre à l'étage sont tirés à moitié, une silhouette sombre se découpe à travers le verre des fenêtres. Je plonge dans deux lacs gelés une nuit sans lune, deux yeux d'encres noires. Naruto a suivi mon regard, s'est figé brusquement. Puis, l'homme disparaît. Mon cœur ne bat plus.

- Sasuke, murmure Naruto, c'était...ton père, là-haut ?

J'acquiesce après quelques secondes de silence. Il s'agite, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne fuit pas ; et me prend vivement dans ses bras, s'accroche à moi, enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

- On est foutus, dit-il.

Ces mots sonnent comme un arrêt de mort. La porte d'entrée claque dans un grand fracas et les cris de Maman retentissent depuis le hall, appelle le nom de mon père. Sans succès. Celui-ci est déjà dehors. Malgré l'étreinte puissante de Naruto, je parviens à tourner la tête pour voir mon géniteur s'approcher dangereusement de nous. Ses yeux sont sans expression, ses mouvements font transparaître un calme effrayant ; le calme d'un tueur professionnel qui pointe le canon de son arme sur le front de sa victime. Je me mets à trembler lorsque Naruto se redresse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières. Mon père s'arrête, les traits durs, tirés par une colère sourde. Non, ce n'est pas de la colère. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus significatif. Quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu auparavant ; de la haine, pure et dure.

Ses phalanges blanchissent en serrant son poing droit et il prend une profonde inspiration. Naruto ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il ne m'a pas lâché et attend que mon père prononce un mot. Derrière ce dernier, Maman a les yeux écarquillés, une main devant sa bouche. Sur ses frêles épaules sont posées les mains de Itachi dont la pomme d'Adam descend puis remonte à une vitesse hallucinante.

Je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers mon père qui semble s'être statufié. Il lorgne sur mes doigts qui n'ont pas cessé d'agripper Naruto. Puis dans une lenteur infinie, il relève la tête vers ce dernier qui a froncé les sourcils.

- Lâche-le, ordonne t-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix était faible, tranchante, pourtant je suis certain que même à la Capitale, tous l'ont entendu.

- Non, répond Naruto sur le même ton.

Il resserre sa prise sur moi, pose son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Le bruit d'un pas de géant résonne et rebondit sur le mur de la maison. Le même pas que mon père a fait pour venir me saisir et me tirer violemment hors des bras de Naruto. Ses mains qui autrefois m'ont bercé, m'ont tenu dans les airs pour me faire tournoyer ; ses mains pincent mes bras, pénètrent ma chair avec leurs ongles acérés. Je ne parviens même pas à me débattre tant je suis pétrifié par la peur. L'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, comme l'un de ceux que je faisais peu après avoir compris que ma relation avec Naruto était dangereuse, risquée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un cauchemar. L'emprise de mon père sur mon corps est réelle.

Un : « Ah ! » aigu est crié. Mon père m'a momentanément lâché et s'est jeté sur Naruto pour le frapper d'un puissant coup de poing sur la moitié du visage. J'écarquille les yeux et hurle à mon tour en voyant Naruto tomber en arrière.

- Dehors ! Va t-en d'ici tout de suite ! Et n'essaye surtout pas de revenir ! S'exclame mon père d'un ton impérieux.

Naruto gémit de douleur et tient son nez ensanglanté d'une main. Je me précipite vers lui, subitement réveillé. Le liquide rouge continue de couler le long de ses lèvres et de sa mâchoire. Il marmonne un : « putain de merde » hargneux.

- Sasuke, dit mon père en me tirant à nouveau en arrière, tu me déçois énormément. Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Tu m'as trahis. Tu m'as humilié.

Je serre les dents, les poings. Mon cœur se durcit et un sentiment nouveau, fort, s'empare de mon corps, le fait bouillir, transcende mes pensées en une seule. Mon dos est droit et mon souffle s'approfondit. Je détourne le regard de Naruto et provoque mon père en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper aussi ?

Le coup part en une fraction de seconde et je rejoins Naruto sur le bitume dont les yeux sont étrécis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon père porte la main sur moi. Mais jusque là, ce n'était que de simples gifles. Je touche ma peau meurtrie, brûlante de douleur.

- Fugaku ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Hurle Maman en courant vers moi.

- Toi ! Fait-il avec véhémence en s'adressant à elle avant d'hésiter et de se reprendre, toi..., rentre à l'intérieur. Nous parlerons,...après.

Elle ouvre la bouche, la remue pour la refermer sans rien ajouter, et m'aide à me relever malgré l'ordre de son époux. Puis, elle se penche vers Naruto pour l'aider à son tour.

- Laisse-le ! Mikoto ! Laisse-le !

- Il est blessé !

- Qu'il soit blessé ou mort, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Laisse-le, j'ai dis !

- Fugaku !

- Laisse-le ou tu peux partir avec lui !

- Qu'est-ce...que tu veux dire ? Demande t-elle d'une petite voix sidérée.

- T'as très bien compris.

Elle reste sur place, statufiée par les mots de mon père. Itachi choisit ce moment pour intervenir et emporter Maman dans la maison. Je les suis du regard, les sourcils froncés en entendant le ton employé par mon géniteur. Naruto s'est appuyé sur sa moto et s'est levé sur ses deux jambes en silence. Je reviens vers lui pour essuyer le sang sur son visage. Mais il m'en empêche et fond sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec une passion désespérée. Des : « dégoûtants », « répugnants » parviennent à mes oreilles ; puis une nouvelle fois, une poigne de fer m'attrape par la nuque, tire mes cheveux en arrières, et tout en m'étranglant, me pousse avec une force de cinq hommes vers la porte d'entrée.

Mon père prend Naruto par le col et lui dit ces derniers mots :

- Quand je vois tes yeux, je vois ceux de ton grand-père et jamais tu ne pourras imaginer à quel point l'envie de te les arracher m'habite. A cause de toi, je passe pour un homme méchant et sans pitié. Et ce, devant toute ma famille, devant ceux que j'aime et que je chéris, et surtout devant mon fils cadet à qui je ne veux que le meilleur. Je n'accorde aucune valeur à vos amourettes. Aucune. Je ne t'accorde non plus aucune valeur, et c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle ton grand-père et moi nous sommes entendus. La première fois que je t'ai vu aux portes ouvertes, si j'avais su qui tu étais réellement, si j'avais su que tu te trouverais dans le même établissement que mon fils, jamais je ne l'aurais envoyé là-bas. Plutôt mourir.

Mon corps entier tremble. Je voudrais les séparer, mais Itachi me retient fermement. Si je ne cours pas vers Naruto maintenant, ce sera fini. Un pressentiment oppressant m'écrase, obstrue ma respiration. Je tente encore une fois de me dégager des mains de mon grand frère, mais il ne me laisse pas faire et me chuchote un : « je suis désolé, Sasuke » contrit. J'appelle Naruto qui ouvre enfin la bouche :

- Pourriture. Aussi pourris que l'autre vioque.

Mon père est de dos. Mais même de là où je suis, je peux deviner quel est son regard à cet instant précis.

- Dégage de ma vue, répond mon géniteur.

Il le repousse brutalement. Naruto baisse les yeux sur sa moto, monte dessus avec des gestes emplis de rage. Je l'appelle encore. Il se fige, tourne son profil vers moi et nous échangeons un dernier regard. Ses lèvres bougent sans émettre le moindre son et je lis un simple : « je t'aime » ; puis, dans un silence pesant qui précède la tempête, il se fond dans la brume et disparaît.

* * *

><p>Naruto n'est pas concentré, les mots du professeur lui passent par-dessus la tête. Le seul mot qui arrive un tant soit peu à le ramener à la réalité est Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, ni hier. Que s'est-il passé ? Que fait-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il a pleuré ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a consolé ? Le jeune homme serre son stylo, n'écrit rien. Sakura, assise derrière lui, sent dans l'attitude de son ami que quelque chose ne va pas. Celui-ci remue frénétiquement son genou droit, continue à se poser question sur question. Pour la énième fois, il sort son portable de sa poche et appuie rapidement sur les touches : « tu vas bien ? répond stp ». Sa facture va atteindre des sommets, mais il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne et envoie le message qui doit être le deux centième. Soudain, le professeur Ebisu le rappelle à l'ordre :<p>

- Monsieur Uzumaki ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, alors je vous prierai de sortir.

Une seconde de flottement s'écoule et le raclement d'une chaise qui frotte le sol retentit, suivis de pas rapides et d'un claquement de porte. Gaara fixe cette dernière d'un regard blasé, lui aussi peu attentif à ce qu'il se passe au tableau. Sakura, quant à elle, se ronge nerveusement un ongle en proie à une profonde inquiétude. Naruto est de plus en plus irrité, perdu dans ses pensées, et parfois même agressif ; un peu comme à son arrivée au lycée lorsqu'il entrait en seconde. Le professeur reste figé de stupeur quelques secondes avant de reprendre le cours.

Naruto s'est adossé au mur du couloir, et ne détache pas les yeux de son téléphone. Aucune réponse. Son père a dû lui prendre son portable, se dit-il, quel salaud. Il passe une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. C'est la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait un tel manque. La première étant après la mort de sa mère. Il sourit avec amertume. A une époque, il sortait avec des filles, il lui arrivait de se souvenir de la douceur de leurs hanches, de leurs seins, ou de l'odeur de leurs shampoings, des crèmes qu'elles mettaient avant de dormir. Il s'en souvenait, comme ça, de tant en tant quand il se sentait seul et puis à nouveau, il se cherchait une copine et la solitude se tarissait un peu. Pourtant toutes ces filles n'étaient rien comparé à Sasuke. Elles ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville. Sasuke était tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué après la mort de Kushina Uzumaki et qu'il n'avait pu retrouver auprès de son père. La douceur, la tendresse, la naïveté, l'innocence. Sasuke était une personne pure et blanche et pourtant si forte. Naruto ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Sasuke lui a fait comprendre ce que pouvait réellement signifier : « être amoureux », « aimé », « être aimé » et le sens profond de : « faire l'amour ». Toutes ces choses dont il riait, qu'il qualifiait de neuneus et de vieillots. Aujourd'hui, si on lui demandait ce qu'était l'amour, il répondrait sûrement : « c'est être avec Sasuke ». Et si on lui demandait ce qu'était le manque, il répondrait sans doute : « c'est être sans Sasuke ». Avant sa rencontre avec le petit brun, il aurait plutôt répondu : « c'est de ne plus voir Maman ».

L'image de cet enfant qui priait dans cette petite pièce en attendant sa mère lui saute au visage. Il relève la tête, affiche une mine déterminée à son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. Quand soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre à nouveau. Gaara franchit le seuil et referme le battant sous les cris outrés du professeur Ebisu. Naruto se tourne légèrement vers lui et pose une question muette.

- Je voulais sortir moi aussi, c'est trop saoulant les maths, répond le rouquin.

Naruto hausse des épaules et s'assied en tailleur contre le mur, tout en ne lâchant pas son portable. Gaara l'imite et se met à le scruter comme pour voir ses os à travers sa peau.

- T'as pas l'air bien, fait-il dans un chuchotement.

- Ouah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu t'en fais pour les autres, Gaara ?

- Je sais pas. Moi non plus, je me sens pas bien.

- Ah...comme ça on est deux, marmonne Naruto en resserrant ses bras sur ses genoux relevés.

- C'est parce que...Sasuke n'est pas revenu ?

Le blond ne répond d'abord pas, pose son crâne sur l'un de ses coudes.

- Un problème avec Suigestu ? Demande t-il enfin.

Gaara sursaute et détourne la tête.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- On parlait pas de Sasuke ? Pourquoi on a changé ?

- Parce que je veux pas déprimer davantage, rétorque Naruto, alors ?

- Tu fais chier, là. J'ai pas envie de causer.

- Comme tu veux.

Naruto ferme les paupières et se tait. Un silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes hommes ; Naruto profite de ce temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de revoir Sasuke. Mais aucune idée réaliste ne lui vient à l'esprit, à part le kidnapper et s'enfuir ou le kidnapper et s'enfuir, ce qui – soit dit en passant – est exactement la même chose. Le blond fronce le nez. Il n'est décidément pas doué pour élaborer un plan ingénieux et infaillible. Il lui faudrait la collaboration de Itachi, mais comment l'obtenir ? Il sort brutalement de ses songes lorsque la voix basse de Gaara casse le silence :

- Comment t'as su que tu l'aimais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Sasuke, comment t'as su que tu voulais te le faire ? Et...euh...te le refaire et te le rerefaire ?

- Tu veux dire...comment j'ai su que je voulais sortir avec lui pour une relation durable et équilibrée ? Reformule Naruto un brin moqueur.

- Ouaih...ça.

- Quand je l'ai embrassé la première fois, je crois ou alors peut-être que je le savais avant. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était vraiment un truc de fou. Tu te souviens de la fois où on a fumé un joint chez Kiba l'année dernière et qu'on a déliré pendant des heures ?

- Ouaih...vaguement.

- Bah...embrasser Sasuke, ça m'a donné la même sensation d'extase, à peu de chose près.

- 'Faudrait que j'essaye alors.

Naruto lui donne un violent coup dans les côtes, puis détend ses jambes avec un petit sourire.

- Ça ne t'a pas fait ça avec Suigestu ?

- ...non.

- Ah bon ?

- En fait, j'en sais rien.

- Décide-toi, fait Naruto en soupirant, t'as aimé ou t'as pas aimé ?

Gaara ne répond pas, se mure dans le silence du couloir et le fait sien. Ses yeux turquoises se troublent tandis qu'ils sont rivés sur ses mains blanches. Il n'a pas aimé quand ce type au gros sourcils a posé sa bouche sur celle de Suigestu. Il n'a pas non plus aimé quand ce dernier l'a forcé à accepter de le rejoindre quelque part samedi après-midi. Bien que toucher ou embrasser Suigestu ne sont pas des choses désagréables, Gaara déteste par dessus tout qu'on lui ordonne de faire quelque chose ou qu'on le manipule pour le faire réagir. Et c'est exactement ce qui le dérange dans l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux blancs. A ses côtés, le rouquin a l'impression d'être attaché, enchaîné, entravé ; comme à une certaine époque où, à cause de son comportement agressif, son père l'enfermait dans une pièce pour l'obliger à se calmer.

- Je me sens pas à l'aise avec lui, déclare t-il, il a des attentes...que je comprends pas et que je trouve chiantes.

- En gros, ça vient de toi.

- Mais merde ! Pourquoi ça viendrait de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? J'en ai marre, éclate Gaara en se prenant la tête dans les mains, j'étais bien avant qu'il n'arrive ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nabot qui me répète sans arrêt « je t'aime, je t'aime » et « viens samedi, viens samedi » ? J'en ai rien à foutre, moi ! Qu'il me fiche la paix !

Un temps. La voix étouffée du professeur s'est interrompue quelques secondes. Les exclamations violentes du rouquin résonnent dans le couloir dans un écho terrible qui, quand il cesse, laisse place à un silence écrasant. Naruto s'est figé, a plissé les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa petite tirade.

- Avoue-le, Gaara, dit-il, t'es juste mort de trouille.

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée ; je crois. Mes yeux sont rouges de fatigue et ma peau devient de plus en plus translucide à force de vivre dans le noir. Je n'ai pas le courage de bouger et reste allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. Après le départ de Naruto, j'ai subis un sermon qui a duré des heures. Nous n'avons même pas dîné. Je l'entends encore me hurler dans les oreilles, m'interroger comme si j'étais un criminel, me menacer de m'envoyer à l'étranger, ou d'organiser un mariage arrangé dès mes seize ans. Je ris, blasé. Itachi a pris ma défense et a fini par recevoir un coup sur la mâchoire, ainsi que des remontrances. Le pire a été de voir Maman pleurer pendant qu'il lui faisait toutes sortes de reproches et était à la limite de demander le divorce. En quelques minutes à peine, ma famille s'est disloquée, déchirée, écartelée. Et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon père ou de moi.<p>

Ma chambre a été fermé à clef de l'extérieur ; je n'ai le droit d'en sortir que pour utiliser la salle de bain ou pour descendre manger. Mon téléphone a été confisqué ; tout lien avec l'extérieur et surtout avec Naruto m'est interdit. Une punition qui durera une semaine, selon les conditions de mon père. Pourquoi seulement une semaine ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'il attend quelque chose.

Je ne pleurs même plus ; à chaque seconde le trou qu'à creuser l'absence de Naruto s'approfondit dans ma chair, fait saigner mes entrailles. Je ne peux plus lui parler, ni le voir, encore moins le toucher. Je me contente de penser à lui. Puis des éclats de voix m'éveillent à la réalité. Ceux de Itachi et de mon père qui se disputent ; puis surviennent les pleurs de Maman qui à chaque fin d'après-midi, à l'insu du tyran, entre dans ma chambre pour me donner un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de tomates cerises : « sois fort, mon ange, me dit-elle sans arrêt ». Elle vit très mal cette situation ; mon père l'a même obligé à faire chambre à part. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux, comme si j'avais crée un gouffre qui s'élargissait à mesure que je m'approchais de Naruto ; et qu'au moment ou mes parents se sont retrouvés, ils ont vu un vide sans fond les séparer à jamais. J'envie les adolescents de mon âge qui peuvent aimer qui ils veulent sans que cela ne touche leurs familles aussi profondément que la mienne.

Je suis partagé entre le malheur de perdre notre paisible cadre familiale et le déchirement de perdre Naruto. Et je finis par me trouver horrible, hideux, dégoûtant ; car mon choix s'arrête toujours sur Naruto. Je songe à lui, m'imprègne des sensations, des baisers, des odeurs qu'il m'a laissés. Je ne m'inquiète pas une seconde pour Maman ou pour Itachi et encore moins de ce que peut exiger mon père. Un bras sur mes paupières fermées, je me complais dans mon égoïsme, m'enferme dans un autre monde et ne me préoccupe pas de ce qui se trame dans le monde réel. Je souris, désespéré. Le réel ne m'apporte que de la confusion. L'avenir est incertain et quand je tente de me le représenter, des spasmes incontrôlables s'emparent de mes membres. J'ai peur de ne pas revoir Naruto ; j'ai peur de le perdre. Et si je le perdais alors d'autres craintes m'envahissent, comme la peur de ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit ; la peur de n'avoir pour compagne que la solitude ; la peur de ne plus faire l'amour, de ne plus embrasser, serrer, toucher un corps chaud et vivant. Si ce n'est pas avec Naruto, alors tout me sera impossible. Je ricane quand les mots de mon géniteur me reviennent en mémoire : « mon fils cadet à qui je ne veux que le meilleur ». Finalement, de nous deux, je ne peux pas dire lequel est le plus égoïste. Il n'abandonnera pas. Et je n'abandonnerai pas non plus. Je suis fatigué de me plier à ses grondements, à ses éclats de fureurs. Et, mis à part cette peur incontrôlable qui se propage comme un cancer, la colère de mon père me fait l'effet d'une piqûre d'insecte. Recevoir dix, cent, mille gifles n'équivaut en rien à la terrible perspective de me retrouver seul.

Un bruit léger me sort de ma léthargie, donne une nouvelle tonalité au silence qui m'entoure ; comme un caillou que l'on jette dans l'eau calme. Je présuppose que c'est Itachi ou Maman qui monte les escaliers. Le bruit se répète, furtif et bref. Ça ne vient pas du couloir. Je reste paralysé sur mon lit ; j'entends mon cœur battre à vive allure et tourne lentement la tête vers la fenêtre. Le son reprend, gagne de l'amplitude. Je me précipite comme un fou furieux vers les rideaux et les tire d'un coup sec. Tout mon corps se met à bouillir comme si le sang se remettait à circuler dans mes veines à toute vitesse. Naruto. Naruto est appuyé contre la rambarde extérieure de la fenêtre, une main tendue vers elle. Il me sourit d'un air gêné et jette un regard en arrière, vers le vide, pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je fais coulisser la vitre. L'air frais pénètre dans la pièce, fait virevolter mes cheveux. Je tends les mains vers Naruto et m'agrippe à sa nuque sans prononcer un seul mot. La peau de mon cou frissonne sous ses lèvres froides. Je l'aide à passer par-dessus le garde-fou tout en jetant un coup d'œil en bas. Trois têtes se dessinent dans les ténèbres près du jardin ; Sakura, Suigestu et Neji me font un petit signe de la main tout en tenant fermement l'échelle par laquelle Naruto est monté et, dans l'obscurité, je crois voir de larges sourires malicieux.

- C'est Sakura qui a eu l'idée, m'explique Naruto en chuchotant, elle voulait reproduire la scène du balcon-

Je le coupe brutalement en m'emparant de sa bouche et la malmène à mon gré. Il se détend lentement et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. De mes doigts, je caresse ses joues, sa mâchoire ; puis avec douceur, je touche ses paupières fermées et ses longs cils. Je garde son visage prisonnier de tout mouvement. Ma langue danse longuement avec la sienne, se cogne contre ses dents et goûte sa salive. Je savoure la texture chaude et molle de sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un met délicieux. Naruto s'arrache à mon baiser pour reprendre de l'air, mais je m'acharne sur lui de toutes mes forces, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et m'appuie contre sa poitrine pour l'embrasser, pour l'empêcher de m'échapper une deuxième fois. Il gémit tandis que je mords sa lèvre inférieure. Mon sexe durcit peu à peu à ce son. Il recule d'un pas, puis de deux, se cogne contre un coin de mon bureau. Pourtant, je ne le lâche pas, attaque son oreille gauche ; suçote le cartilage, le mordille avec la pointe de mes canines.

- Sasuke...Sasuke, arrête une petite seconde. On doit parler, murmure-il entre deux souffles erratiques.

- Je ne veux pas parler.

J'insère mon genou tout contre son entre-jambe que je sens réagir avec satisfaction. Une satisfaction qui étanche ma soif, tout en me rendant plus pressé de le posséder. Ses mains chaudes dans mon dos m'attirent plus près de lui. Je ne me méfie de rien jusqu'à ce que je sois pris au piège. Naruto m'ôte toute capacité à remuer, bloque mon corps dans ses bras. Je me débats comme un beau diable, sans résultat ; il est plus fort que moi.

- Arrête, dit-il, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- T'en as pas envie ?

- Si.

- Alors-

- Si ton père nous surprend, on n'aura plus aucune chance de se revoir un jour. Aucune, coupe t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- On n'a qu'à partir tous les deux, non ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi ? T'as une autre solution ? Fais-je en élevant la voix.

Il détourne les yeux ; ses mains glissent le long de mes bras, créent des vagues de frissons sur ma peau glacée. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a tenu tête à mon père ? Toute chaleur quitte mes joues ; et s'il voulait m'abandonner ? Et s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre contre Fugaku Uchiha et la famille Namikaze ? Et s'il voulait tout oublier, refaire sa vie sans moi ? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Je reste pétrifié, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Terrorisé par toutes ses interrogations qui tourbillonnent dans mon cerveau, je n'entends même plus la voix basse, assourdie, de Naruto.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis Sasuke, et-

Il se tait subitement. Des faisceaux de lumières nous éclairent brièvement de l'extérieur, puis disparaissent et réapparaissent, comme un signal. Naruto marmonne un : « Merde ! » et se dirige vivement vers la fenêtre. Mon cœur rate un bond. Je le retiens en entourant sa taille de mes bras alors qu'il enjambait le garde-fou. Mon menton se met à trembler, les larmes à couler.

- Tu vas...me laisser tout seul ? Demandé-je, mon visage contre son large dos.

Naruto se fige, se retourne malgré les cris étouffés des trois autres qui l'attendent en bas de l'échelle. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, puis m'embrasse avec une tendresse infinie.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu en pleine nuit, que j'aurais grimpé une échelle de quatre mètres pour te laisser seul ? Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur mon compte, Sasuke, dit-il en me caressant du regard, je dois partir parce que je n'ai pas le choix ; quelqu'un a dû nous voir et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que-

Le téléphone au rez-de-chaussée sonne, donne l'alarme. Je me resserre contre lui à ce son épouvantable. Un voisin a sans doute vu l'échelle, a pris Naruto pour un cambrioleur et appelle pour nous prévenir. Mon Dieu, que c'est risible. Un faible sourire étire ma bouche tordue par la douleur. Les lèvres de Naruto épousent une seconde fois les miennes ; puis m'obligent à relever le menton pour conserver ce contact encore un peu. Juste un peu. Puis, il pose son front contre le mien et effleure ma nuque d'une main, avant de déclarer d'un ton profondément sérieux :

- Même si je dois mourir, c'est auprès de toi que mon âme trouvera le repos.

* * *

><p>Je décroche mon écharpe du porte-manteau, puis l'enroule autour de mon cou avec lenteur. Mon père est derrière moi, les bras croisés, et me jauge d'un œil sévère. C'est aujourd'hui que ma punition est levée. Je peux enfin repartir au lycée ; pourtant je sens quelque chose planer au-dessus de moi, comme un mauvais présage. Je finis de lacer mes chaussures et mets la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule. J'entends de l'eau couler depuis la cuisine ; Maman fait la vaisselle, ne vient pas me souhaiter une bonne journée comme à l'accoutumée. J'ai l'impression qu'un cyclone se dirige droit vers nous et que tous sont au courant, sauf moi.<p>

- A ce soir, Sasuke, dit mon père d'un ton sec.

Je me redresse, tiens mon dos droit et me tourne à demi. Le voir, l'entendre fait bouillonner mon corps d'une rage sourde. Je ne supporte plus de lui faire face, de partager la même table, ou le même repas avec cet homme. J'ai envie de rire. Cette sensation de haine qui m'était alors inconnue m'a donné la force de me lever tous les matins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, m'a procuré la volonté de mettre un pied devant l'autre malgré la lourde menace qui pèse sur mes épaules. Car je le sais, je le pressens ; Naruto ne sera pas là quand je franchirai les grilles du lycée. Mon père et cet homme aux yeux de glace ont, pour la première et dernière fois, collaboré afin de nous séparer. Mon géniteur a patiemment attendu une semaine pour que le chef Namikaze emmène Naruto loin de moi et que toutes les formalités soient remplies. Lesquelles ? Je n'en sais rien. Je déduis seulement qu'il fallait du temps pour éloigner Naruto. Il l'a sans doute fait transférer dans un autre lycée, l'a fait déménager et quitter la ville.

Malgré cela, je reste debout ; car la seule chose qui me permet d'y croire c'est l'amour qui nous unit Naruto et moi ; un amour éternel, qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Je le retrouverai où qu'il soit, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il soit devenu. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Les palpitations de mon cœur à la simple évocation de Naruto me confirme que je suis toujours en vie. Et cet homme, là, derrière moi, je le hais. Je le hais, rêve de le tuer, de le faire disparaître chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde un peu plus. Je reste immobile, le fixe d'un œil noir et mauvais, et serre les dents :

- A ce soir.

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? On avance pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? x') Je l'espère parce que sinon ce serait grave T.T<p>

Une petite review ? :D


	25. La volonté de Juliette

**Fiction :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et tous ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture à tous et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !

* * *

><p>JULIETTE – <em>Je ne serai vraiment satisfaite que quand je verrai Roméo...supplicié, torturé est mon pauvre cœur, depuis qu'un tel parent m'est enlevé. <em>[…] (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 : La volonté de Juliette<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'est plus là comme je l'avais deviné. Je garde les yeux rivés sur la scène sur laquelle s'agitent Kiba et un autre membre du club. Leurs voix ne m'atteignent pas j'ai l'impression d'assister à une représentation de mîmes. Mes oreilles sifflent de plus en plus fort. Mes muscles me font souffrir je suis resté immobile trop longtemps. Mais la douleur physique n'est rien je peux l'endurer. Suigestu s'agite à côté de moi, soupire, se gratte le menton et ne bouge plus. Il veut me dire quelque chose, mais n'ose pas ou bien c'est le contraire et il ne sait pas quoi me dire. Depuis que je suis revenu au lycée, Suigestu et les autres sont restés distants, incapables de trouver les mots pour me ramener à la réalité. Réalité que je ne peux pas fuir, car fuir serait admettre la défaite et cette fois-ci je me l'interdis. Je serre les poings sur mes cuisses. Si ce n'était pas pour Naruto, j'aurais sans doute abandonné. Le pitoyable Sasuke que j'étais avant de le rencontrer se serait contenter de pleurer et d'attendre que la douleur s'efface avec le temps. Je soupire et me lève de mon siège, puis enfile mon manteau, ramasse mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. Suigestu m'appelle avec une mine déconcertée, très vite imité par Sakura. Celle-ci descend de la scène tout en faisant leur faisant signe de continuer et court jusqu'à moi.<p>

- Sasuke ! Où vas-tu ? La répétition vient tout juste de commencer.

- Je suis désolé, Sakura, dis-je en baissant le visage, mais ça n'a pas de sens de continuer sans Naruto.

- Tu...tu arrêtes le théâtre ?

Elle pose doucement sa main sur mon bras et me force à la regarder en face. Mon silence l'alarme et se propage dans tout l'amphithéâtre les autres membres nous fixent, bouches bées. Suigestu s'est levé et ouvre grand les yeux. Comment leur expliquer à tous ? Je ne suis venu ici que pour me rapprocher de Naruto je ne prendrais pas le rôle de Juliette à cœur à moins que mon partenaire sois Naruto. Mon seul et unique Roméo. Mon cœur se serre. Je me dégage de la prise de Sakura et fais un pas en arrière.

- Pardon.

Elle fronce les sourcils et se pince les lèvres puis sa voix s'élève, forte, emplie de colère et de frustration :

- Tu exagères Sasuke ! On est à quelques mois du festival et tu veux que je cherche une nouvelle Juliette, en plus d'un autre Roméo ? Je veux bien que tu es des problèmes et que Naruto te manque atrocement, mais ne sois pas égoïste et pense un peu aux autres !

- Je ne peux pas jouer sans Naruto ! Vociféré-je sur le même ton, c'est comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Très bien ! Alors démerde-toi tout seul !

Elle tourne les talons d'un geste sec au point d'en faire craquer ses chevilles et rejoint la scène d'une démarche décidée. Je me détourne d'elle à mon tour et quitte la salle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me laisse partir sans rien dire, mais j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Je m'adosse un instant sur la porte pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma poitrine est douloureuse. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre de cette manière, mais prendre les choses plus calmement. Sakura doit gérer le club de théâtre et perdre les deux acteurs principaux est une catastrophe, peut-être que la représentation sera annulée à cause de nous. Seulement, faire demi-tour ne sert à rien. Je fais un pas et m'enfonce dans le couloir désert. Sakura est douée et intelligente je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera une solution. Pourtant, le bruit de mes pas deviennent de plus en plus pesants à mesure que je m'éloigne, comme si une lourde page se tournait. Comme si en quittant le club, je tuais la Juliette que je jouais.

A vrai dire, je n'aime pas Juliette. Elle est faible, pleurs sans cesse, ne trouve que la mort factice, semblable au sommeil, pour fuir son destin. Je ne veux pas être une telle Juliette. Je fronce les sourcils et lève fièrement le menton, seul dans le grand hall. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne fermerais plus les yeux. Je ne subirais plus les exigences des autres, que ce soient celles de mon père ou celles des Namikaze. Je sors de mes pensées quand soudain, la porte de l'amphithéâtre claque derrière moi. Les lèvres tordues en une grimace et les yeux brillants, Sakura s'avance vers moi en trottinant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer ma surprise qu'elle me prend subitement dans ses bras et me serre contre elle à me briser la nuque. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, presse ses seins contre ma poitrine je peux presque entendre son cœur se comprimer contre le mien. Dans son dos, Suigestu nous fixe sans rien dire. Je finis par fermer les yeux, bercé par la respiration de la jeune fille dans mes bras, et appuie mon crâne contre ses cheveux roses qui sentent l'amande. Un silence qui me paraît une nuit entière s'installe lentement. Puis, la voix tremblante de Sakura s'élève enfin tout près de mon oreille :

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pensais pas. Je te le promets, Sasuke, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul.

- Merci.

Elle me saisit fermement par les épaules tout en mettant fin à notre étreinte et plonge ses iris verts dans les miens :

- Ne quitte pas le club, Sasuke. Pas tout de suite.

- Sakura, Roméo ne peut être que-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai compris. Mais rien ne dit que Naruto ne reviendra pas avant le festival, non ?

Quelque chose scintille dans ses yeux, comme de l'espoir. Je lui souris tristement et replace une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Sakura est bien naïve parfois mais la voir ainsi, au bord des larmes, je réalise à quel point elle tient à moi.

Le cours vient de finir. Les raclements de chaises résonnent entre les quatre murs de la classe, ainsi que les rires et les éclats de voix des autres élèves. Je me tiens immobile, raide sur le dossier de ma chaise et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Nous sommes déjà en week-end. Je lâche un soupir et range mes affaires dans mon sac. Suigestu se lève et m'attend sans prononcer un mot. Il baisse les paupières à demi et prend une grande inspiration.

- Tu ne pleurs pas, dit-il.

Je sursaute légèrement à ce constat étonnant, puis finis par lui répondre :

- J'en ai marre de pleurer.

- Comme ça, on est deux, murmure t-il avec un petit sourire las.

Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe en attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Gaara, dit-il simplement.

- Je vois.

Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui renvoie un sourire emplis de compassion. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Naruto et bien que ce soit très cliché, cette semaine m'a parut des siècles. Et, comme je le craignais, sans la chaleur de Naruto, mon corps est devenu peu à peu un cadavre de glace. Les étreintes de Maman ou de Sakura ne m'atteignent pas leur chaleur n'est pas suffisante, elle ne parvient pas à m'embraser, à me remplir de l'énergie vitale dont j'ai cruellement besoin. Je ne veux que Naruto. Avec lui, il a emporté mon cœur, mon sang, ma faim, ma soif, mon sommeil tout ce qui fait de moi un être vivant. Mon désir de le retrouver est si fort qu'il m'affecte physiquement, engourdie mes membres, paralyse mes poumons quand je rêve de lui. La boule de plomb qui grossissait au fond de mes entrailles a fini par exploser. Mais les larmes, elles, ne couleront plus.

Suigestu et Neji m'attendent près de la porte en me jetant quelques regards inquiets. Je les rejoins d'un pas lent, quand soudain trois garçons de notre classe rappliquent derrière moi en ricanant et me cogne violemment l'arrière du crâne.

- Bah alors, la fillette a plus son Roméo pour frimer ?

Je leur fais face et leur lance un regard noir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu affaire à eux. Quand Naruto était là, j'étais relativement tranquille. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé après le cours de sport il y a quelques semaines m'est toujours resté en travers de la gorge. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer une réponse cinglante, mais deux mains se posent sur mes épaules. Raides et fiers, Neji et Suigestu se postent à mes côtés.

- C'est drôle, dit Neji, vous pissez moins dans votre froc quand Uzumaki n'est pas là.

- La ferme, tapette.

- Quelle répartie, j'en suis tout éblouis.

- C'est à Uchiha qu'on causait, fait celui du milieu en se rapprochant de moi.

- Si c'est ta lettre d'amour que tu veux me donner, tu peux tout de suite dégager, dis-je d'un ton railleur.

Ses petits yeux s'agrandissent, deviennent durs et, alors qu'il serre la mâchoire, il lève son poing au-dessus de sa tête. Ce type est d'un pathétique. Après avoir entrevu la colère de Gaara ou celle de Naruto après avoir été frappé par la violence et la rancœur de mon père après avoir croisé les yeux de glaces de Ryuugamine Namikaze ce garçon me fait aussi peur qu'un moucheron qui se faufilerait sous mon pied pour me piquer. Mais si je laisse les choses se passer, les autres prendront un malin plaisir à nous prendre pour cibles, Suigestu, Neji et moi. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et le toise avec toute la répugnance qu'il m'inspire. Ses épais sourcils se froncent je peux presque entendre son cœur battre à toute allure, effrayé, impressionné. Si seulement je pouvais faire plier mon père de cette manière. Si seulement le grand-père de Naruto détournait le regard face au mien. Si seulement tous ceux qui voulaient nous séparer craignaient ma détermination et la respectaient. Les choses ne se seraient peut-être pas passées ainsi.

- Sasuke ! Fait une voix féminine, oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Nous nous retournons de concert. Neji entrouvre la bouche de surprise en émettant un : « Hinata ? » surpris. Cette dernière pose les mains sur ses hanches en une expression sévère et ordonne aux trois idiots de partir. Ils s'empressent de lui obéir en nous envoyant de discrets doigts d'honneur. Suigestu lève les yeux au ciel, murmure un : « et c'est nous les pédés ? » qui m'arrache un rire.

- Tu te mets aux bagarres maintenant ? Demande Hinata à Neji.

- Non, ils-, commence t-il, cramoisis.

- Peu importe ! Sasuke, ajoute t-elle en se tournant vivement vers moi, je sais où est Naruto.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette nouvelle. Fébrile, je saisis ses poignets et la presse de tout de me révéler. Je vais enfin voir Naruto. Pourtant, elle m'adresse un sourire désolé de celui que l'on donne à aux enfants pour leur dire avec compassion qu'ils ne reverront plus jamais leurs proches. Mes membres tremblent d'appréhension alors qu'elle commence doucement à parler :

- Naruto est dans un lycée privée...à la Capitale. Il vit chez son père, à la résidence principale.

- A la Capitale...

- Oui, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le revoir mais-

- Et c'est tout ?

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Un message ? Un mot de lui ?

Elle secoue la tête en un signe négatif :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'information de Naruto. Un de nos cousins se trouve être dans ce lycée, il a reconnu Naruto et m'a avertit. Je suis désolée.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, merci. C'est déjà beaucoup, l'assuré-je.

Au moins, je sais où il se trouve. Mais m'y rendre sera d'une autre paire de manche, surtout avec mon père qui me surveille sans arrêt. Je ne peux pas non plus demander de l'aide à Itachi mon père se méfie de lui après avoir confisqué mon portable. Et Maman me dissuaderait d'y aller seul. Je ne peux pas compter sur ma famille la plus proche et je ne veux pas que les autres aient des ennuis à cause de moi. Je lâche les bras fins de Hinata et perds mon regard sur le mur du couloir. Je n'ai pas le choix il va me falloir l'aide d'une personne extérieure.

- Hinata, dis-je, est-ce que tu sais où vit la grand-mère de Naruto ?

* * *

><p>Gaara arpente les rues d'un pas souple et rapide. Il se faufile comme un félin dans la foule tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas porter autant de crédit à ce que raconte sa sœur aînée. Pourtant, une force supérieure l'empêche de penser à autre chose. Ses jambes fuselées le mènent malgré lui au bout de la grande rue commerçante et son pouls ne cessent d'augmenter sous sa peau diaphane. Il renfonce son bonnet gris sur sa tête, repousse quelques mèches rousses qui bouclent sur son front et ses oreilles et fourre les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Ils ne sont pas là, pense t-il, Temari s'est encore foutue de moi. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue et reprend son chemin. Je suis trop con, se dit-il, elle voulait juste que je dégage de l'appart'. Il recule lentement et change de rue pour rejoindre le lotissement, quand soudain une tête blanche apparaît puis disparaît comme un éclair au milieu de la foule. Gaara s'arrête net, bloquant la voie aux passants. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine pour quelque chose de nouveau. La colère, l'adrénaline, la peur sont des émotions qu'il connaît très bien, mais ce qu'il se passe dans sa poitrine le trouble et le pousse à s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressent. Il inspire profondément, puis décide de suivre son instinct.<p>

Il s'immobilise devant une large vitrine, lève la tête et constate qu'il s'agit d'une salle d'arcade. Il y allait souvent avec Naruto et Kiba mais maintenant que son ami n'est plus là, ces moments semblent avoir eu lieu des milliers d'années auparavant. Il cherche la tête des blanche des yeux en espérant secrètement qu'il soit seul et non accompagné par son « nouveau petit-ami » comme l'a dit son idiote de sœur. Elle a dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, se dit-il en se moquant d'elle. Pourtant, le doute est présent et oppresse son cœur qui ne cesse d'accélérer de jalousie. Gaara recule d'un pas, puis de deux ferme les yeux en levant le nez vers l'enseigne, se fait violence quelques secondes et entre précipitamment dans la grande salle en se jurant de se jeter du haut de son immeuble seulement en caleçon avec écrit dessus « IDIOT» s'il ne trouve pas Suigestu avec un autre garçon parce que se faire avoir par Temari l'hystérique lui ficherait la pire honte de sa vie et il ne survivrait pas.

Gaara étouffe un toussotement en sentant l'odeur désagréable et l'air lourd qui règnent dans la grande salle la musique assourdissante et les bruitages des jeux le poussent à plaquer son bonnet sur ses oreilles. D'un œil agacé, il cherche autour de lui une silhouette qui pourrait correspondre à celle de Suigestu. Il sursaute quand à côté de lui des collégiens hurlent de joie devant un grand écran. Un rire démoniaque résonne dans son cerveau comme si en ce moment même, alors qu'il tourne, fait demi-tour, revient, puis change de direction dans cette immense salle comme si sa très chère sœur riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il l'imagine aisément se tordre de rire quand elle l'attendra dans le salon en rentrant. Mon Dieu, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas non plus, mais dis à cette fichue auteur d'arrêter de me torturer, pense t-il en fixant le plafond noir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent soudainement quand un autre rire parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lentement, il fait un pas de côté et s'approche d'un jeu de motos dont l'écran immense cachait le petit groupe au fond de la salle. Suigestu rit aux éclats avec quelqu'un d'autre. Merde, elle s'était pas fichue de moi, pense t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer, expulser tout le sang qu'il contient jusqu'à devenir tout sec.

Il s'appuie sur le côté de l'écran et les regarde s'amuser sans émettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne voit pas le visage de l'autre, mais il est grand et plutôt large d'épaules. Gaara affiche une mine dégoûtée, désabusée et blessée. L'idée d'arracher Suigestu à ce type l'obsède. Pourtant, ses pieds sont cloués au sol et une sueur froide coule le long de son échine. J'ai pas la trouille, se dit-il, j'ai pas la trouille, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais la trouille de toute façon. Ce gamin est plus faible que moi et ce connard je peux me le faire sans problème. Il se crispe sur place quand soudain, le dit « connard » pose sa main sur l'épaule frêle de Suigestu. Une seconde. Puis deux. Et sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, Gaara fonce sur eux et saisit son poignet en le serrant comme un forcené.

- Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Les yeux de l'interpellé se font plus durs en rencontrant leur homologues mauves. Suigestu fronce les sourcils :

- Lâche-le ! Tu lui fais mal !

- Gaara, s'il te plaît, ajoute le garçon.

En entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche, Gaara se tourne vivement vers lui en faisant les yeux ronds. Un temps. Le jeune homme aux iris noisettes le fixe d'un air blasé et semble attendre que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau détraqué.

- T'es qui toi ?

Information qui n'est fatalement jamais arrivée.

- Gaara, tu le fais exprès ? C'est Shinta !

- Qui ça ?

Suigestu plaque violemment sa main contre son front tandis que Shinta lui fait signe de ne pas s'en faire. Une voix traînante s'élève alors, et une troisième personne brune coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval apparaît avec des boissons chaudes dans les bras.

- Bah, les mecs, vous foutez quoi ?

- Et toi t'es qui ? Demande Gaara à ce dernier d'un air mauvais.

- Shikamaru Nara, répond t-il avec un petit sourire las, t'as du mal avec les noms, toi, hein ?

Quelques souvenirs lointains affluent lentement dans la mémoire interne du rouquin et tout aussi lentement, il desserre sa prise du poignet de Shinta qui grimace de soulagement. Suigestu garde les yeux rivés sur lui sans comprendre ce qu'il est venu faire ici tout en cherchant une raison plausible.

- Tu viens souvent jouer ici ? Questionne t-il après un long silence.

Gaara se retourne vers lui et le jauge un instant avant de détourner le regard.

- Tout le temps, fait-il, je passe ma vie aux arcades.

- Ah bon ? Dit Shinta avec un petit sourire moqueur, c'est pas parce que ta sœur Temari t'a dit que Suigestu serait dans les environs avec son nouveau petit ami ? Et que fou de jalousie, tu t'es jeté sur moi avec la ferme intention de me briser les os ?

Gaara l'attrape par le col et le rapproche de son visage, puis siffle d'un air menaçant :

- Tu t'es associé avec la sorcière ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'exclame Suigestu en essayant de les séparer.

- T'en prend pas à lui, Gaara, dit Shikamaru en se grattant la nuque, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. J'en avais marre de vous voir vous tourner autour. J'en ai juste parler à Temari et voilà d'ailleurs, elle est flippante ta sœur.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, les nains.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Vocifère Suigestu, les joues rouges.

Les trois garçons se tournent vers lui de concert. Gaara entrouvre la bouche, sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais se ravise et décide de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Shinta se pince les lèvres et Shikamaru pousse un profond soupir en le voyant faire, puis chuchote à Suigestu : « tu devrais le rattraper ». Ce dernier ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et cours vers la sortie. Haletant, il part à la recherche du rouquin et le repère filant comme le vent dans une rue isolée entre deux commerces. Il s'y engouffre, bousculant au passage quelques personnes, et rejoint le jeune homme non sans mal. Celui-ci l'ignore superbement, quand soudain Suigestu s'accroche à un pan de sa veste.

- Arrête de courir comme ça, fait-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Je cours si je veux.

- Non mais quel gamin, tu vas faire quoi je m'évanouis de fatigue sur le trottoir, hein ?

- Je t'allongerais sur une crotte de chien toute fraîche, ricane Gaara.

- Ouaaaah, c'est hyper romantique...

- En effet, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie voire de la moquerie pure et simple, Suigestu en est pleinement conscient mais il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser une vague de chaleur l'envahir à ces petits mots. Les yeux bleus-verts de Gaara s'agrandissent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il se rend doucement compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et son rythme cardiaque double en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu étais jaloux tout à l'heure, déclare Suigestu, comme quand j'ai embrassé Lee.

Gaara fronce le nez et reprend sa marche, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si c'était réellement avec mon petit-ami que j'étais ?

- La ferme.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te le dire : tu lui aurais cassé la gueule.

- J'ai dis : la ferme.

- Tu l'aurais défoncé et ensuite...je...ah..., gémit-il.

Suigestu se cambre subitement, se plie en deux tout ne lâchant pas la veste de Gaara. Ce dernier s'arrête, intrigué par l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui gémit de douleur et s'affaisse vers le bitume. Ses genoux atterrissent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il appuie son bras libre sur son ventre. Son emprise sur le vêtement du rouquin diminue avec lenteur, puis comme au ralentit, Suigestu tombe face contre terre. Gaara le rattrape in extremis, s'accroupit auprès de lui et les mains tremblantes, secoue le corps du garçon.

- Hé ! Suigestu ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fous ?

Celui-ci ne répond rien, se laisse mollement tomber sur l'épaule du rouquin tout en fermant les yeux.

- Merde ! Je fais quoi ? J'appelle une ambulance ?

Pris de panique, Gaara enlace doucement le corps et plaque la tête de Suigestu contre son cœur dont les battements vont en croissant. Ce visage livide lui rappelle celui de son frère, Kankurou, après un accident de voiture qui a failli lui arraché la vie. Il était jeune à cette époque, mais il s'en souvient parfaitement. Les jours qui ont suivit et durant lequel Kankurou était coincé entre vie et mort ont été les pires de son existence jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de frapper, de tuer toutes les personnes qui lui portaient sur les nerfs. Pourquoi tous ces chieurs vivaient-ils ? Pourquoi les permettait-on de polluer l'air alors que son frère, lui, pouvait mourir le lendemain ? A cette époque, il avait haïs Dieu. Il se met à trembler, serre le corps de Suigestu à en rendre ses muscles douloureux. Ne pas penser à ça maintenant, se dit-il, trouver un hôpital, au plus vite. Il passe un bras dans le dos de Suigestu, l'autre sous ses genoux et le soulève en faisant craquer ses articulations. Il fait un pas quand soudain une main froide vient caresser sa joue. Gaara s'arrête et croise deux yeux rieurs.

- Je t'ai eu, chuchote Suigestu.

Ce dernier, bien réveillé et visiblement en pleine santé, enlace sa nuque de ses deux bras et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les mains de Gaara se serrent sur son manteau et son jean alors que la bouche du rouquin vient happer à nouveau la sienne avec une violence tendre. Il emprisonne sa lèvre supérieure, la suçote jusqu'à la rendre rouge et penche la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Le cœur de Suigestu lâche et ses paupières à demi-baissées s'alourdissent tandis que sa langue rencontre celle de Gaara dans une étreinte sensuelle et intime. Quelques promeneurs passent devant eux, regardent avec des airs gênés ce couple étrange, l'un porté comme une princesse par l'autre, et rient en ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps.

La peur, la frustration, l'oppression du cœur de Gaara s'estompe doucement comme un mauvais rêve rien qu'au contact de ce corps contre le sien. Quand enfin le baiser cesse à cause du manque d'oxygène, Suigestu se met à embrasser ses joues et ses paupières fermées, puis à nouveau ses lèvres humides. Gaara se laisse faire, emporté par cette sensation agréable et bizarre qui le comble et l'amène à une extase qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était donc de ça dont parlait Naruto ? Soudain, il détourne brusquement la tête, marquant ainsi la fin de leur étreinte, et plisse les yeux, peu enclin à le pardonner pour la frayeur qu'il lui a faite. Le cœur de Suigestu rate un battement c'est l'heure des représailles.

- Et si je te laissais vraiment tomber sur une crotte de chien toute fraîche maintenant ?

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Pose-moi tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, Gaara resserre sa prise sur Suigestu en le remontant un peu contre sa poitrine, puis il reprend sa marche en quête d'un excrément animal.

- Non, je t'en supplie ! Je vais puer pendant des jours, tu voudras plus m'embrasser après !

- Qui a dis que je voulais t'embrasser ?

Suigestu prend une mine choquée et s'écrie :

- Ne nie pas ou je te tue !

- Je me demande si tu es vraiment en position de me menacer.

- J'appelle Temari si tu fais ça ! Elle se fera un plaisir de t'en foutre une !

Un sourire ineffable et paresseux illumine le visage de Gaara et fige Suigestu qui le contemple en croyant à un mirage.

- Il te faudra des centaines d'années avant de pouvoir me faire peur, Suigestu.

Ce dernier le croit sur parole, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge car ce gamin lui fichait en vérité une peur bleue à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait qu'il l'aimait. S'ouvrir, faire confiance, se donner tout entier à quelqu'un au risque de finir briser en mille morceaux tout cela Gaara ne sait pas encore s'il en sera capable, alors que cette petite chose qu'il tient dans ses bras y parvient avec une facilité terrifiante.

* * *

><p>La résidence secondaire n'est pas aussi grande que je le supposais, même si elle reste beaucoup plus imposante que ma maison. De grandes grilles noires bordurent le périmètre et m'oblige à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les toits de la demeure. Kiba, assis sur le capot de sa petite voiture, croise les bras alors que Hinata, Neji et Sakura me rejoignent en me jetant quelques regards déconcertés.<p>

- Tu comptes vraiment la voir ? Demande Neji en faisant une la moue, Naruto et elle ne sont pas en bons termes, non ?

- Naruto m'a un peu parlé d'elle.

- Ah ? Et alors ?

- Elle n'est pas comme son mari, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Et tu te bases sur quoi pour affirmer ça ?

- Mon instinct.

- Génial, fait-il avec une ironie non feinte, donc ton seul plan c'est de faire confiance à ton instinct ?

- Exact.

- T'es fou ou désespéré ?

- Je suis déterminé.

- De mieux en mieux, marmonne t-il en s'éloignant.

Je grimace légèrement et fixe les pointes d'acier en haut de la grille. Évidemment, ce serait trop facile si je pouvais passer par-dessus. Je souris pour moi-même de toute façon, je suis venue la rencontrer pour lui parler d'égal à égal, alors il est hors de question de m'infiltrer chez elle comme un voleur. Sakura me secoue l'épaule et me montre l'interphone d'un signe de la tête.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer par là, dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête, inspire profondément et me place devant l'engin. Je le fais pour Naruto, pour le retrouver, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je refuse qu'il y ait une dernière fois. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien, il faut à tout prix que j'obtienne des résultats.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Fonce et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, on te couvre, déclare Sakura.

- Je sais, fais-je en souriant largement.

- Et fais attention à toi, ajoute Hinata, nous t'attendrons ici.

J'acquiesce, rassuré de les savoir près de moi. Après avoir demandé à Hinata l'adresse de Shima Namikaze, elle et les autres ont insisté pour m'aider. Sakura a prétexté une virée au cinéma de dernière minute pour prendre mon père par surprise. Celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas pu refuser en les voyant tous devant la porte. Il aurait été malvenu de les renvoyer et je sais combien les apparences comptent pour lui. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne marchera pas deux fois. C'est pourquoi, je dois la rencontrer aujourd'hui, sinon je n'aurais plus aucune chance. Mon père est loin d'être un imbécile il a sans doute deviné que je complotais quelque chose derrière son dos. Je fronce les sourcils, fais un pas en avant et appuie sur la sonnette électronique. Les secondes s'écoulent, interminables. Quand soudain une voix grésille, infestée par des parasites électriques.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, je voudrais parler à Madame Namikaze.

- Madame n'est pas ici.

Mais bien sûr je lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est très important, insisté-je, c'est au sujet de Naruto.

- Je suis navrée, mais-

- Demandez-lui au moins si elle veut bien me recevoir !

Silence. Je serre les poings et me rapproche encore de l'engin.

- Attendez quelques instants, je vous prie, fait la voix.

Je recule et scrute la grille noire. Neji et les autres restent en retrait leurs regards me transpercent la nuque et me rendent nerveux. Mes mains deviennent moites, je les fourre dans mes poches en espérant cesser mes tremblements. Tout d'un coup, un déclic retentit et la grande grille s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement métallique qui emplis l'atmosphère. Mon cœur s'accélère et ma nervosité grandit. Elle a accepté de me voir. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et tous m'offrent leur soutien. Des bruits de pas. Je détourne la tête et fais face à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en un chignon et ses vêtements sombres m'indiquent qu'il s'agit d'une domestique.

- Monsieur Uchiha, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, dit-elle.

J'acquiesce et m'exécute tandis qu'elle tourne les talons et s'avance en direction de la résidence. Celle-ci me rappelle la maison de Neji elle est traditionnelle et ressemble à un temple bouddhiste dans sa structure bien qu'il n'y ait ni arc, ni cloche, ni statues de pierre. Du lierre grimpe sur les façades de bois jusqu'à s'enrouler autour d'une poutre cachée sous le toit. Nous parcourons un long chemin de dalles entre lesquelles poussent des touffes d'herbes. Les jours d'été doivent être agréable dans un tel cadre. La domestique ne prononce pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons dans la maison. Elle me demande de retirer mes chaussures et me prête des mules blanches. Les murs en bois sont décorés par des fresques anciennes représentants des paysages de montagnes ou des bateaux perdus dans un vaste océan. Et les panneaux de papiers peints racontent des histoires comme des livres d'images. Je ne m'y attarde pas plus longtemps et rejoins la jeune femme au détour d'un autre couloir où se dresse une large porte coulissante en papier sur laquelle se dessinent des arabesques d'or sur un fond bleu.

- Madame vous attend dans cette pièce, dit-elle.

Je déglutis et, après avoir eu son approbation, fait doucement glisser le panneau sur le côté. La vieille femme habillée d'un kimono rouge est assise sur ses genoux, droite, et me regarde avec malice. C'est la première fois que je vois cette femme d'aussi près. Ses cheveux blancs, autrefois blonds, sont attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté et retombent lestement sur sa poitrine. Elle dégage quelque chose de puissant une force et une confiance qui m'impressionne et ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise.

- Et bien, entre, dit-elle en me montrant le coussin en face d'elle, et assis-toi. Ruka, veux-tu bien nous préparer du thé ?

- Oui, Madame Shima, répond la domestique qui disparaît la seconde suivante.

Je prends place tout en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je n'oublie pas pourquoi je suis ici. Si cette femme me reçoit, elle doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mais c'est aussi mon cas.

- Déride-toi un peu voyons, dit-elle en souriant, n'es-tu pas venu ici avec l'intention de me demander quelque chose ?

J'inspire et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Des yeux aussi gris qu'un nuage de neige.

- Pourriez-vous nous aider, Naruto et moi, à convaincre votre mari et mon père de nous laisser nous fréquenter ?

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- Vous...vous ne voulez pas nous aider ?

- Ce combat est le vôtre, pas le mien, dit-elle, les deux hommes que tu as mentionné sont entêtés, tu ne parviendras pas à les persuader de changer. J'ai moi-même été comme cela et je peux te dire qu'à moins qu'un événement tragique se produise, rien ne pourra les faire changer d'avis.

- Un événement tragique ?

- Quelque chose que même leur argent ou leur influence ne pourra jamais réparer.

- Vous avez...connu un tel événement ?

- Rien ne te vient à l'esprit ? Fait-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- La mort de Kushina Uzumaki, chuchoté-je plus pour moi-même.

Shima Namikaze soupire et laisse son regard se perdre sur les fresques peintes derrière moi.

- Dans _Roméo et Juliette_, les deux familles ne se réconcilient qu'à la toute fin, après les deux suicides de leurs enfants. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant d'après toi ?

- Parce qu'à moins de perdre quelque chose de précieux, on ne se rend pas compte de sa valeur.

Elle me sourit d'un air énigmatique et opine de la tête :

- Tu es un garçon intelligent, Sasuke.

- Je sais ce que ça fait, c'est tout.

- Oui c'est vrai, ta famille s'est disloquée et Naruto n'est plus là à cause de son absence, ton amour s'est renforcé, dit-elle, quand Kushina est décédée suite à cet accident, Minato s'est effondré. Mon fils a disparu durant des mois et ne m'a plus adressé la parole.

- Mais c'était bien votre mari qui les avait séparé, non ?

- Non, c'était moi.

Je me fige et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

- Quand j'ai compris que leur relation était très sérieuse, j'ai fais transférer mon fils tout comme Ryuugamine l'a fait avec Naruto. Et j'ai cru qu'ainsi tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que Minato ferait un bon mariage pour la compagnie. Mais quand j'ai appris que Kushina était enceinte, les choses se sont aggravées. Maintenant que je me remémore tout cela, j'ai honte de moi, ajoute t-elle en relevant la tête, je suis allée chez elle, ai offert de grandes sommes d'argents, l'ai même menacé à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'a fonctionné : Kushina a refusé jusqu'au bout d'avorter. Ses parents, écœurés, l'ont jetée dehors et j'ai fais en sorte que toutes les portes se ferment à elle. J'étais un monstre et je ne voyais que le profit. Il a fallu que je vois le petit Naruto pleurant dans les bras de son père pour le comprendre.

Elle affiche une mine fatiguée, ferme les yeux un instant. De là où je suis, je peux presque entendre son cœur battre doucement comme une mélodie qui chante un regret.

- Ryuugamine est resté à l'écart de tout cela, les affaires étaient difficiles et bancales à cause du refus de Minato de se marier avec la fille d'un de nos concurrents. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé et mon époux est décidé à ne rien laisser passer.

- Tout comme moi.

- Ce ne sera pas si facile, Sasuke.

Je me redresse brusquement et frappe les tatamis de mes poings serrés :

- Au contraire ! Il suffirait juste que le père de Naruto, ma mère, mon frère et vous nous aidiez ! Vous êtes tous de notre côté, non ?

- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, dit-elle calmement, les liens sont beaucoup plus complexes que cela, surtout dans notre cas.

- Les liens ?

- J'aime mon mari, énormément, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Il ne fait peut-être pas les bons choix et est un homme borné et impulsif, mais il reste et restera l'homme de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort. Il en est de même pour Mikoto Uchiha. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de prendre le risque de perdre la confiance de Fugaku et ce, à jamais. C'est égoïste et cruel.

Mes lèvres se tordent la tension se tarit petit à petit comme une rivière qui s'assèche à mesure que les sages paroles de la vieille femme s'insinuent en moi.

- Il en est de même pour mon fils et pour ton frère. Mon fils a perdu la femme qu'il aimait à cause de sa famille, mais comble de malheur sa position sociale l'isole et dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons il est extrêmement difficile de se faire des amis si ce n'est par intérêt. Par conséquent, il ne lui reste que sa famille et Naruto. Itachi Uchiha, quant à lui, est jeune et peut-être moins dépendant des autres, il semble évoluer à l'écart et, tout comme toi, est un garçon très intelligent. Pourtant, sa famille est le point central de ses préoccupations et est la raison pour laquelle il fait tant d'efforts. Là encore, leur demander de couper tout lien avec leurs pères est très difficile.

- Un père n'est pas le centre d'une famille, rétorqué-je alors qu'une petite boule se coince dans ma gorge.

Shima Namikaze soupire, humecte ses lèvres et reprend d'une voix douce :

- Tout parent à sa place dans une famille. Et quand l'un d'eux manque, il crée un vide que personne ne pourra jamais combler vraiment. Un père est un protecteur qui te prend dans ses bras, qui t'apprend à marcher, à parler, à grandir comme il le faut. Bien que parfois il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière, que parfois il se trompe, aucun enfant ne peut oublier cela, aucun. Et le désir de chacun de nous est d'être reconnu par son père vivre dans le dénigrement, vivre son amour en sachant qu'une personne aussi importante le rejette est insupportable. Ryuugamine et Fugaku ne sont pas mauvais juste parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas ta relation avec Naruto. Ils sont simplement devant un lien qui les dépasse et qui nous dépasse tous.

- Comment ça ? Un lien qui vous dépasse ? Vous voulez dire...Naruto et moi ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, puis tourne le regard vers la porte. La domestique n'est pas revenue, je viens de m'en rendre compte.

- Le lien qui unissait Minato et Kushina me dépassait aussi jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de Ryuugamine. Le vôtre est plus complexe, peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas que de cela, je pense que votre lien existe en conséquence de ce que votre entourage vous a fait subir pour vous séparer.

Je ne sais que répondre et baisse la tête. Un long silence s'étend entre nous, me donne le sentiment que les mots de Shima Namikaze s'envolent dans les airs, percutent les murs et résonnent dans mes oreilles. Tout prend sens. J'étais venu chercher de l'aide, mais je ne pensais pas entendre un sermon aussi convaincant. Je retourne ses paroles encore et encore mais aucun argument solide ne pourrait les contrer. Mon estomac et mes lèvres se tordent à l'unisson en proie à un profond sentiment d'échec. Les larmes que j'avais juré de ne plus verser hantent à nouveau mes yeux à demi-fermés. Je voûte mon dos, rentre mon cou entre mes épaules alors que l'eau salée coule lentement sur mes joues. Une main froide vient les cueillir avec tendresse et je lève vivement le crâne. La vieille femme s'est rapprochée et pose une main dans mon dos. Merde. Je veux juste être avec Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Pourquoi tout le monde me barre la route ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ne dépendre que de moi-même ? Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne j'ai détruis beaucoup de choses en aimant Naruto. Et j'espère qu'un jour Maman me pardonnera. Je cache mon visage en pleurs avec mon bras et renifle comme un enfant. Je suis pitoyable.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, mon garçon, fait-elle, je ne voulais pas te décourager, mais il fallait que tu saches à quoi tu t'exposais.

Je souris d'un air désabusé et tente de sécher mes larmes.

- Ruka va te raccompagner auprès de tes amis, ajoute t-elle en se mettant debout, je ne voudrais pas que tu aie des problèmes avec ton père en restant trop longtemps ici.

- Je...je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé, dis-je en l'imitant.

Je plonge mes pupilles dans son regard emplis de compassion et m'incline respectueusement avant de sortir. La domestique est là, dos au panneau, un plateau dans les bras sur lequel les tasses ont cessé de fumer, sous l'une d'elle est coincée une enveloppe. La jeune femme me la tend en chuchotant un bref :

- Un cadeau de la part de Madame Shima.

Mes yeux secs et rouges s'agrandissent. Je la prends en tremblotant et l'ouvre en froissant le papier. Mes lèvres s'étirent largement et bien que la porte soit fermée, je m'incline devant elle en signe de remerciement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et le regarde une nouvelle fois : mon billet de train pour la Capitale.

* * *

><p>Que dire, que dire...tout d'abord, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :s ; bon à part ça, on avance pas vrai ? Bon pas beaucoup, c'est vrai ahaha ! Pour tout vous avouer, on arrive même à la fin, je pense arrêter cette fic dans deux chapitres (dont un épilogue), évidemment j'hésite entre deux fins...x') nyéhéhéhéhé ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez ça trop rapide, même si la fin de celui-ci annonce déjà le début d'une fin (ouaaaah c'était profond, ça voulait rien dire mais c'était profond). Enfin bon ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D<p>

Reviews ?


	26. Les mots de Roméo

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews que je suis toujours très pressée de lire ! Suite à de nombreuses remarques, mais aussi parce qu'à l'écriture du chapitre qui suivra celui-ci, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore pas mal de choses à raconter, j'ai décidé de publier encore un chapitre avant l'épilogue ^^. Donc cette fiction comportera en tout 28 chapitres (dont le prologue et l'épilogue) ! J'espère que cela sera suffisant pour ceux qui trouvait cela trop rapide.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>ROMEO –<em> Je veux rester près de toi, et ne plus sortir de ce sinistre palais de la nuit ici, ici, je veux rester avec ta chambrière, la vermine ! Oh ! c'est ici que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde...<em>(Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : Les mots de Roméo<p>

* * *

><p>Le paysage défile à toute vitesse et me donne presque le tournis, je fixe le ciel gris où se mouvent de gros nuages noirs. Puis, des gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur la vitre et glissent sur le côté, portées par la force qu'exerce le train. Je grimace je n'ai pas emporté de parapluie, je vais me contenter de ma capuche. Une douce musique caresse mes tympans, celle de mes écouteurs coincés dans mes oreilles. Le train partait ce lundi matin à neuf heure précise. Je suis donc partis comme à mon habitude. Après avoir passé le reste du week-end à éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de mon père, j'ai troqué mes cahiers et mes livres contre de la nourriture et de l'argent liquide que j'avais gardé de côté j'ai fourré le tout dans mon sac de cours et ai quitté la maison pour prendre le bus. J'ai dû ensuite fausser compagnie à mes camarades pour rejoindre la gare au lieu du lycée. Cela m'a pris un quart d'heure de plus, mais je suis arrivé à temps. Je n'ai mis personne au courant de ma petite fugue. Je ne peux pas non plus joindre Naruto, mais en plus du billet, Shima Namikaze m'a donné un plan pour retrouver son lycée et la résidence principale. J'inspire et pose un coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal même si mon père venait à apprendre que je suis à la Capitale, il lui faudrait plus de quatre heures de voyage pour m'y retrouver.<p>

Je fouille dans ma poche et en tire une feuille blanche pliée en quatre. Le plan jusqu'au lycée visiblement, il s'agit d'un établissement privé qui exige le port de l'uniforme et dont les frais de scolarité doivent atteindre des sommets. Je fronce les sourcils Ryuugamine Namikaze a peut-être décidé de ne plus cacher Naruto pour l'envoyer dans un endroit où tous les enfants de ses concurrents et de ses alliés sont amenés à se fréquenter. Je m'affaisse dans mon siège et ferme les yeux. J'ai hâte de le revoir. J'appréhende nos retrouvailles, mais je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution pour rester ensemble. Confiant, je m'autorise un petit sourire et m'endors lentement, bercé par les petites secousses du train.

Je me réveille au son de la voix électronique qui annonce le terminus, bondis sur mes deux jambes en manquant de perdre l'équilibre et saisis fermement mon sac avant de sortir, emporté par les autres passagers. Je suis le mouvement jusqu'à la gare de la Capitale. Après un soupir, je foule le sol carrelé et fonds vers la sortie principale. La gare est immense et un autre que moi qui ne serait jamais venu à la Capitale s'y serait perdu. Je rassemble mes souvenirs datant du Bal de Noël et du peu de fois où j'ai visité la cité, et finis par me diriger par un plan détaillé de la ville. Je déplie le plan que Shima Namikaze m'a fait transmettre et le compare avec l'affiche en face de moi. Le lycée n'est pas très loin de la gare, ce qui me soulage grandement. Je mémorise le trajet et lève brièvement les yeux vers la grande horloge au-dessus du panneau électronique qui annonce les départs et les arrivées des trains. Il est presque midi. Naruto mangera sans doute dans la cafétéria et je ne pourrais pas m'infiltrer dans l'école sans passer pour un voleur ou du moins un type louche. Devrais-je attendre la fin des cours ? Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux rivés vers les chiffres rouges. Attendre me fera gaspiller un temps précieux et je dois parler à Naruto le plus tôt possible.

La pluie continue de tomber à verse. Je repère un banc près des distributeurs, m'y assieds et ouvre mon sac. J'en tire mon sandwich que je dévore presque en une seule bouchée partir le ventre vide ne m'avancera à rien. Puis après une gorgée d'eau, je jette l'emballage et me précipite vers la sortie, ma capuche sur la tête. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre une veste plus à même de me protéger de la pluie. Tant pis. Les mains dans les poches, le cou rentré entre les épaules, je cours sous les grosses gouttes d'eau et traverse la route. Malgré ma capuche, mes cheveux sont trempés et mes cils gorgés d'eau je ne vois rien si ce n'est des silhouettes floues qui me dépassent en trottinant. Je les suis du regard et des lumières rouges et jaunes clignotent entre les trombes de pluie. Une file de taxis stationnés devant la gare attendent des passagers. J'écarte une mèche de cheveux qui me gêne et ne réfléchis qu'une petite seconde avant de sauter dans un des véhicules. Je referme vivement la portière et retire ma capuche en poussant un immense soupir.

- Alors jeune homme, on se promène ? Fait le chauffeur en me fixant via le rétroviseur.

Les pattes d'oies autour de ses yeux lui confèrent une expression rieuse. J'essuie distraitement mes joues et mes paupières d'un revers de main avant de lui donner l'adresse d'un ton poli. Il hausse ses épais sourcils il doit se demander si j'ai assez sur moi pour me payer le trajet en taxi. J'attache ma ceinture et lui fais comprendre d'un regard que je suis pressé. Il marmonne un : « bon...allons-y » et démarre la voiture. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et fixe le rideau de pluie qui m'obstrue la vue. Finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin du plan bien qu'il me sera utile pour retrouver la gare. Je serre les poings sur mon jean trempé. Je suis frigorifié en me voyant trembler, le chauffeur allume le chauffage.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, petit ?

Je tique au « petit » et me tourne lentement vers l'homme au volant.

- Vous m'y emmenez justement, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Oh, je vois, ricane t-il.

Je baisse la tête pour clore la discussion et frissonne sous mes vêtements mouillés. Je me demande comment se porte Naruto, ce qu'il fait en ce moment et s'il pense à moi autant que je pense à lui. Peut-être qu'il a parlé avec son grand-père puisqu'il vit dans la même résidence. Je doute qu'il ait réussis à arranger notre situation, mais me dire que je ne suis pas le seul à me battre me rassure. Je me recroqueville pour me réchauffer un minimum et me fige brusquement lorsque la voiture s'arrête.

- Nous sommes arrivés, fait le chauffeur en se tournant vers moi.

Je l'ignore et, derrière les gouttes de pluie, perçois l'immense école qui se dresse devant moi. Une bâtisse bien plus imposante que celle de notre lycée de province et qui respire l'aristocratie, la richesse que même le ciel sombre et l'eau qui s'imprègne dans les murs blancs ne peuvent altérer. Je donne l'argent au conducteur et sors lentement du véhicule, les yeux rivés vers les hauts murs qui me séparent de Naruto. J'ai l'impression de ne me confronter qu'à des murs qui matérialisent à eux seuls l'objection de nos parents à nous aimer, Naruto et moi. La large grille du lycée privé est fermée. Je m'y approche alors que le taxi redémarre et disparaît sous l'averse. A cause de cette dernière, aucun élève ne traîne dans la cour, mais quelques silhouettes sont visibles derrière les hautes vitres qui bordent l'école celle-ci donne le sentiment de n'être faite que de verre, comme si la fondation en acier avait été recouverte d'un manteau transparent. Je repère l'entrée du lycée qui doit mener au hall et à l'accueil. La distance qui me sépare d'elle paraît infinie sous la pluie et la cour entre nous n'est embellie que d'une seul cerisier dont les branches noires et nues lui donnent un aspect misérable et esseulé. Je serais tout de suite repéré si je traverse la cour et on se fera un plaisir de me foutre à la porte. Je me mords les lèvres tout en resserrant mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Et puis, à l'heure qu'il est, Naruto doit sans doute se retrouver à la cafétéria ou à quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse mais aucune des solutions qui me viennent ne sont possibles ou réalistes.

Je marche alors le long du mur blanc dans l'espoir stupide de trouver une entrée secrète. Venir jusqu'ici pour attendre sous la pluie est risible, j'aurais dû demander de l'aide à Hinata au lieu de jouer les héros. Désabusé et désespéré, je frappe le mur de mon poing au point de faire craquer mes phalanges. Quand le bruit d'un moteur à quelques pas de moi titille ma curiosité je relève la tête et plisse les yeux. Un camion blanc orné d'un simple logo rouge et vert est garé grossièrement devant une large porte grise. Un petit homme claudique sur le trottoir à cause d'une jambe plus courte que l'autre et salue une vieille femme habillée d'une blouse blanche. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il ferme l'arrière de la camionnette, essuie son front ruisselant de sa grosse main et repart s'installer devant son volant. Je profite de cet instant pour me faufiler derrière le camion et cours jusqu'à la porte encore grande ouverte. La femme que j'ai entrevu verrouille la chambre froide d'un geste rapide et sec dû à des années de pratique et se dirige en souriant vers l'une de ses collègues dans les cuisines. Mes lèvres s'étirent le camion devait contenir les ravitaillements et je suis sans doute dans l'envers du self du lycée. J'attends le bon moment avant de trottiner aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre vers le brouhaha continue des élèves. J'inspire et sans me cacher, je pénètre dans la grande salle où sont établis des dizaines de tables, les néons éclairent le visage des adolescents alors que la pluie, dehors, frappe les vitres. On se tourne vers moi, on me montre du doigt, on chuchote de plus en plus fortement. Moi, le garçon encapuchonné, trempé jusqu'aux os dont les vêtements s'égouttent sur le carrelage brillant je suis l'incarnation même du mouton noir perdu dans un troupeau de moutons blancs.

- Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'écrie l'une des cantinières en essuyant ses mains grasses sur son tablier.

- Je...euh...

Naruto n'est pas là. Je ne le vois nulle part. Mon cœur s'emballe, fébrile et fragile sous les exclamations de plus en plus fortes des élèves. Je n'aurais pas dû venir c'était idiot, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je fais un pas en arrière, le souffle rompue, la gorge bloquée. Mes pauvres jambes fatiguées manquent de me lâcher quand un adulte rentre dans la cantine et me toise de haut en bas avec un regard sévère. Il court vers moi, m'attrape violemment le bras et me hurle des questions auxquelles je me borne à ne pas répondre. Irrité par mon mutisme, il me tire dehors je jette quelques regards dans tous les sens dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir une tête blonde. Le surveillant m'entraîne dans un autre bâtiment tout en me criant dessus. Je suis surpris de ne pas être tout de suite jeté hors du lycée. Je comprends au vue de son comportement qu'il me prend pour un élève qui aurait séché les cours pour s'enfuir sous la pluie. Nous parcourons plusieurs couloirs et le grand hall en direction de ce qui semble être le bureau du CPE. Je tente plusieurs fois de me dégager de sa prise pour partir à la recherche de Naruto, mais cet homme à une poigne de fer, c'est comme si j'étais solidement menotté à un boulet et que celui-ci, doué d'une volonté propre, roulait tout seul devant moi.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, dans un de ceux où la force de mes jambes s'affaiblit à mesure que le démon se rapproche sans pour autant me rattraper un rêve éprouvant, angoissant et qui n'a pas de fin. Le surveillant me jettera dehors ou ira peut-être même jusqu'à appeler la police quand il saura que je ne suis pas élève ici. Je bande les muscles de mon bras et me dégage violemment avant de fuir en courant. Les personnes que je croise ont le même visage et forment une seule et même entité à cause de leurs uniformes identiques. Je retrouve le hall, le souffle haletant, mes sens en alerte. Le pion est toujours à mes trousses et ne cessent de hurler à mon encontre, menace d'appeler les autorités. Les étudiants s'agglutinent pour me voir me débattre comme un public qui regarde un homme se faire dévorer par un lion. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je n'entends plus que lui, les voix autour de moi s'assourdissent et l'oxygène disparaît. Je m'insulte de tous les noms, me traite d'incapable et d'idiot. J'étais si sûr de moi, si sûr de réussir que la chute en est des plus douloureuses. Le surveillant me reprend le bras, puis se fige brusquement comme foudroyé.

Une grande main chaude vient saisir ma mâchoire et tourne mon visage vers le côté. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de profonds iris bleus plongent dans les miens sombres. Sans un mot, ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes, gercées par le froid. Je ferme les paupières, glisse mes mains sous sa veste bleue marine où l'écusson de l'école est brodé agrippé à sa taille, dépendant de sa bouche brûlante, de sa peau douce, de son souffle, je sens mon sang et ma vie s'écouler comme si en son absence mon corps s'était arrêté de vivre. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque, mes cheveux mouillés, mon cou gelé. Il penche la tête de l'autre côté pour m'embrasser à nouveau, en laissant son nez frôlé ma joue. Doucement, lentement, nos lèvres se séparent dans un petit bruit de succion qui fait vibrer mon bas-ventre. Essoufflé et subitement apaisé, je me niche contre son corps chaud, colle mon visage contre son cœur battant tout en gardant les yeux clos. La voix forte et autoritaire du surveillant ressemble à des piaillements d'oiseaux et les chuchotements indignés de la foule au bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'oiseaux, ni de vent, seulement Naruto.

- J'appelle mon père, dit-il contre mon oreille, on parlera après.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, me voilà dans une voiture. Minato Namikaze me fixe sévèrement via le rétroviseur. Pas embarrassé le moins du monde, je lui lance un regard tout aussi noir et saisis la main de Naruto. Ce dernier soupire et jette son crâne en arrière.<p>

- Tu es fou, Sasuke, dit-il, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici tout seul ?

- Tu me manquais, avoué-je de but en blanc.

Il s'humecte les lèvres et ses joues rougissent. Je souris, très satisfait de sa réaction, et le détaille son uniforme met vraiment son corps mince en valeur, son blazer droit bleu marin affine sa taille tout en gratifiant sa carrure au niveau des épaules. Sa chemise blanche et sa cravate anoblissent ses traits et son charisme naturel semble transpirer à travers ses vêtements. Pourtant, je le préfère avec son jean délavé, sa veste en cuir et sa grosse écharpe orange. Le Naruto que je vois devant moi m'attriste car il a existé sans moi. Je ferme à demi les paupières tandis que Minato Namikaze se gare devant un café et nous demande de descendre. Naruto m'abrite sous sa veste tout en me poussant vers l'intérieur du petit établissement. Nous nous asseyons à une table à l'écart les chaises grincent sous le poids des quelques autres clients présents qui fument, lisent le journal ou marmonnent à l'unisson avec la musique qui passe à la radio. Une serveuse prend rapidement notre commande et nous laisse seuls, moi et Naruto face à son père qui n'a pas décroché un mot après m'avoir vu. Ce dernier se tourne vers Naruto et déclare :

- L'école a prévenu ton grand-père.

- Quoi ?

- Le proviseur avait pour ordre de le prévenir personnellement si tu quittais le lycée et ce, même avec une excuse valable, soupire t-il.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Fais-je d'un ton sardonique.

Minato Namikaze fronce les sourcils et le bleu de ses yeux s'électrifie. Une tension s'installe dans le petit coin du café et se suspend dans l'air comme de la fumée de cigarette.

- Non, dit-il, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Sasuke. C'est très sérieux. Ma mère t'a pourtant avertit à ce sujet, non ?

Je grimace et réponds :

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- Tu as rencontré la vieille ? Mais...pourquoi ? Demande Naruto en faisant les yeux ronds.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais cesse tout mouvement lorsque la jeune serveuse vient nous servir nos commandes. Je fixe avec envie mon chocolat fumant dans sa tasse blanche. Le petit sandwich que j'ai avalé très rapidement n'a pas suffit à remplir mon estomac et l'appétit m'est revenu grâce à la présence rassurante à mes côtés. Je m'autorise une gorgée et le liquide crémeux et presque bouillant réchauffe mon corps tout entier. Minato Namikaze reprend la discussion, me jauge toujours de haut en bas comme s'il me traitait d'idiot à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient.

- Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Kushina, non ? Alors que fais-tu ici ? Veux-tu que l'histoire se répète ? Que mon père vous détruise de la même manière ?

- Je m'en fiche, dis-je en levant le menton, qu'il essaye pour voir.

- Sasuke, il a raison, fait Naruto, tu n'as pas idée de quoi le vioque est capable. Il n'a peur de rien.

Décontenancé, je me tourne vers lui au point de faire craquer mes vertèbres. Il devrait me soutenir, non pas me contredire. Son regard émet une lueur douce comme si la lumière qui illuminait le bleu de ses yeux allait s'éteindre. Qu'est-ce que son grand-père lui a fait pour qu'il se résigne ?

- Tu as l'intention de me renvoyer chez moi sans essayer de convaincre ta famille ? Demandé-je la voix tremblante.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais-

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le coupe dans son élan. Minato Namikaze sort son portable de sa poche et fronce les sourcils en fixant l'écran. Il prend l'appel, échange quelques mots tout en se mordant les lèvres et raccroche sans cérémonie avant de nous dire :

- Mon père veut te voir, Sasuke. Et il semblerait que Fugaku Uchiha soit en chemin.

Mon cœur rate un battement et de la sueur froide coule le long de mon échine. Naruto baisse la tête. Et le sentiment d'être tout seul face à tous oppresse soudainement ma poitrine douloureuse.

* * *

><p>La pluie fait rage sur les routes, sillonnent et creusent petit à petit le bitume et les fossés avec une patience infinie. Le ciel ténébreux se déchire entre gris et noir aucune lumière ne perce la masse sombre donnant ainsi l'impression d'être en pleine nuit alors que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'après-midi. Le temps s'accorde avec mon humeur confuse, nerveuse et offusquée. La principale raison reste bien évidemment le regard de glace qui me transperce de toute part et sonde mon âme. La seconde raison est le fait que mon père ne tardera pas à arriver pour me ramener de gré ou de force. Et la dernière raison, non pas la moindre, est le silence de Naruto. Naruto qui ne s'énerve pas, qui ne proteste pas, qui détourne le regard et fixe un point invisible. Sa pomme d'Adam saillante monte et descend dans sa gorge, ses membres sont tendus et son teint pâlis à vue d'œil. J'aimerais prendre l'une de ses mains, mais il les a fourré dans ses poches à l'instant même où j'ai esquissé un geste pour m'en saisir. Mon cœur se serre et un pressentiment dérangeant se répand dans tout mon corps glacé comme un avertissement.<p>

Ryuugamine Namikaze ne tient pas compte de mon état de nervosité et m'invite à prendre le siège en face de lui. Je refuse d'un signe de tête et me raidis. Le salon de la résidence principale où nous nous trouvons ressemble à une bibliothèque de hautes étagères remplies de livres ornent les murs. Seuls le canapé, les fauteuils et le très large tapis persan sous nos pieds nous confirment que nous ne sommes pas dans un bureau. Le vieil homme ne s'offense pas et joint les mains sur ses genoux.

- Vous deux, dit-il en nous désignant Naruto et moi, vous me causez beaucoup de soucis.

- Et vous, fais-je sur un ton qui se veut assuré, vous êtes trop têtu.

Son petit sourire narquois s'affaisse et ses traits se durcissent à la seconde même où ma voix s'éteint. Naruto prend mon bras et me force à faire un pas en arrière comme pour m'interdire de prononcer un mot de plus. Je lui jette un regard meurtrier, mais il l'ignore et me murmure un : « arrête » qui me crispe et attise ma colère. A quoi joue t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression qu'il n'est pas de mon côté ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à cette pensée et je lui crache un : « lâche » dans un chuchotement grossier qui parvient aux oreilles du vieil homme. Ce dernier ricane, visiblement ravis de nous voir nous disputer. Je serre les poings, m'écarte de Naruto d'un geste brusque et plonge mes yeux noirs dans ceux bleus pâles de Ryuugamine Namikaze.

- Voilà un gamin bien insolent, dit-il, aussi arrogant que son père. C'en est horripilant.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler de mon père ou de moi de cette manière.

- Je te parle comme je l'entends, sale gosse ! Vocifère t-il en se levant.

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, paume vers le ciel, prenant un élan considérable pour me frapper d'un coup sec, brutal et rapide si rapide que je n'ai rien vu venir. Le claquement résonne dans la pièce, un bruit qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui d'un os humain que l'on briserait en deux. Ma joue en feu prend une teinte aussi rouge que mon sang. Mon crâne jeté sur le côté par la puissance de la gifle pèse des tonnes et mon cou trop fin manque de se rompre sous son poids. Naruto a crié mon nom et m'éloigne vivement du vieil homme furibond.

- T'étais obligé de le frapper ? S'exclame t-il en plaquant ma tête contre son cœur.

Mon corps tremble, pris de spasmes. Cet homme est pire que mon père. La haine qui se dégage de lui, habite ses iris, le possède comme un démon furieux. J'ai là devant moi un homme qui ne s'est jamais préoccupé de son fils et encore moins de son petit-fils j'ai là devant moi un monstre qui se nourrit d'intérêt et de pouvoir. Mon père a aussi porté quelques coups à mon encontre mais tous, selon lui, étaient justifiés et tous, étaient destinés à me remettre sur le droit chemin car au fond de lui, il m'aime au moins un peu.

- Ryuugamine ! S'écrie Naruto en me serrant contre lui, on s'était mis d'accord ! Tu ne devais pas le toucher !

- Ne me tutoie pas ! Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, hein ! C'est « Monsieur » pour toi, c'est clair ?

Le souffle de Naruto se fait de plus en plus fort et erratique comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de rage. Je me tourne vers Minato Namikaze qui se passe une main sur le visage, las et dégoûté.

- Quand je vois un pédé, les coups partent tous seuls, continue le vieil homme avec un sourire mauvais, je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. D'ailleurs, savoir que toi, la chair de ma chair, tu t'adonnes à..._ça_, me donne envie de vomir. Maintenant lâche-le ou je te casse le nez.

A contrecœur et effrayé, je nous sépare et recule d'un pas. Naruto me murmure un : « je suis désolé » tremblotant. Ses yeux brillent sous la lumière artificielle et j'imagine avec horreur ce qu'a pu vivre Naruto avec cet homme. Les menaces, les insultes à longueur de journée son grand-père a dû se faire un plaisir de le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il se tenait trop droit. Satisfait du silence résigné dans lequel nous nous sommes réfugiés Naruto et moi, le vieil homme part se rasseoir en poussant un soupir. L'atmosphère électrique s'alourdit de minute en minute et l'impression que l'orage ne déchire non pas l'air à l'extérieur, mais hache nos respirations à l'intérieur même de la pièce se confirme.

- Reprenons, dit le chef Namikaze en massant ses tempes, avant que notre très cher Fugaku ne nous rejoigne. Sasuke que voici a eu, par je ne sais quel moyen, l'audace de venir jusqu'ici pour..., pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Naruto me fait signe de ne pas répondre. Mais mon silence ne fait qu'aggraver l'irritation du vieil homme qui hurle :

- POURQUOI, BON SANG ?

- Je voulais voir Naruto, je réponds après un grand sursaut.

- As-tu au moins l'intelligence de comprendre à quel point cette raison est stupide ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide, déclaré-je en toute franchise.

Je le fixe à nouveau droit dans les yeux, galvanisé par la véracité de mes sentiments et par la force qu'ils me procurent. Le vieil homme se contente de lever les yeux au ciel ses phalanges blanchissent et sa mâchoire se serre.

- Écoute moi bien petit con, dit-il, moi vivant, je ne laisserais personne apprendre que mon petit-fils couche avec le fils cadet Uchiha. L'image, la réputation de mon entreprise et surtout ma fierté, mon honneur seraient bafoués. Et si vous profiteriez de ma mort pour vous remettre ensemble, je reviendrais des enfers pour vous arracher vos parties génitales. Il est donc hors de question que je vous vois encore tous les deux.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il redresse la tête et ses cheveux blancs tombent lentement sur ses oreilles et son front.

- Il y a mille et une manières de procéder, dit-il sur un ton faussement pédagogue, je pourrais envoyer Naruto à l'étranger, je pourrais le forcer à se marier, mais je pourrais aussi détruire ton avenir, Sasuke.

Minato Namikaze fait un geste brusque en direction de son paternel et garde ses yeux écarquillés de terreur rivés sur lui, comme si ces mots le ramenaient des années en arrière. En le voyant faire, Ryuugamine Namikaze appuie un doigt sur son nez aquilin et continue :

- Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'aucune école supérieure, qu'aucun entrepreneur, employeur ou patron ne t'accorde un travail décent. Je pourrais aussi payer un professionnel et te faire disparaître si tu persiste dans cette voie. La mort de Kushina est une véritable tragédie, mais aussi funeste soit-elle, elle m'a grandement soulagé. Ta disparition me sera tout aussi profitable.

- ARRÊTE ! PUTAIN, ARRÊTE ! Vocifère Minato qui accourt pour le prendre rageusement par le col.

Je garde les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court, le cœur dans les tempes, figé devant cet homme. Naruto est au bord des larmes des larmes dû à la profonde animosité, à la répugnance que lui inspire le vieil homme, mais surtout dû à sa propre impuissance. Nous nous regardons, perdus, vulnérables face à ce monstre. Les mots glissent entre mes doigts tant ils ne suffisent pas pour exprimer cet instant. Les deux hommes en face se crient dessus, s'injurient durant de longues minutes comme si sous nos yeux ébahis une explosion de fureur et de rancune tâchait les couvertures des livres et assombrissait la pièce d'une fumée noire et toxique. Je tente de m'approcher de Naruto, de lui prendre la main pendant que Ryuugamine Namikaze nous a momentanément oublié. Naruto fixe mes doigts désespérément tendus vers lui, sans émettre un mouvement. Le temps se suspend et les gouttes de pluie cessent une seconde de cogner avec véhémence le verre de la grande fenêtre.

Je suis en train de tout perdre. Les quelques mois passés avec Naruto, ces moments magiques où peu à peu il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a aimé s'envolent comme des oiseaux à qui on aurait jeté une pierre pour les blesser. Les fois où il m'enlaçaient notre long baiser le jour de l'an notre soirée dans ce petit restaurant rustique et puis la nuit où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Tout est lointain. Tout disparaît comme un très long rêve éveillé. Naruto détourne le visage et tire un trait sur le passé. Je l'appelle, mais ma voix, aiguë et faible, ne l'atteint pas. Mon cœur craquelé se fissure et se durcit. Je fais un pas pour le toucher, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, pouvoir respirer de nouveau et confirmer que je me trompe. Naruto ne peut pas m'abandonner il me l'a promis.

Soudain la porte du salon claque dans un grand fracas qui me fais l'effet d'une bombe. Une domestique s'incline et s'excuse précipitamment tandis que mon père, fier et impérieux, pénètre dans la pièce et se met entre Naruto et moi. La tension est palpable, me fait suffoqué. Minato Namikaze, une larme roulant sur ses cernes violacées, se retourne, toise mon père et sans un mot, se dirige vers la sortie en bousculant la domestique. Il appelle Naruto, mais celui-ci ne bouge pas. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, se lève et force un sourire.

- Et bien...tu as fait vite.

- Le lycée a appelé pour nous informer que Sasuke n'était pas en cours, je suis donc partis assez tôt dans la matinée.

- Voilà qui explique tout.

Mon père se place devant moi, comme un rempart inébranlable qui me protégerait des pires tempêtes. Et subitement, une vague de soulagement contrit apaise mon corps meurtrie par les violentes émotions qui m'accablent. Il me demande dans un petit chuchotement discret si Ryuugamine Namikaze m'a frappé et j'acquiesce sans même m'en rendre compte, trop surpris de n'être pas tout de suite victime de remontrances interminables.

- Tu n'as pas été tendre avec mon garçon, on dirait, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il le méritait amplement, Fugaku, je t'ai mâché le travail. Vois ça comme un service rendu.

- Je préférais mourir que d'accepter un service de ta part.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à t'achever, ricane le vieil homme, j'ai simplement donné une leçon à ton fils qui manque cruellement d'éducation.

- C'est drôle d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un homme qui n'a jamais pris réellement le temps de s'occuper de ses propres enfants.

Le chef Namikaze se crispe violemment, puis passe une langue sur ses lèvres fines, mais ne rétorque rien. Le silence s'étire et le désir urgent de sortir d'ici devient de plus en plus pressant. Je ne lâche pas Naruto du regard qui a gardé la tête baissée tout du long. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier de toutes mes forces tant les événements m'échappent et sont incontrôlables. Je veux qu'il m'adresse une parole, qu'il cesse de m'ignorer. Mais rien. Aucune réaction.

- Je les ai prévenu tous les deux sur ce qui les attendait s'ils continuaient à...fricoter dans notre dos, dit Ryuugamine Namikaze d'une voix qui me semble lointaine.

- Je te...remercie, répond mon père d'un ton sarcastique et amer.

Je brûle la peau de sa nuque d'un regard intense sans prêter attention à ce qui se déroule entre les deux patriarches. Ces derniers ressemblent à deux armures de pierre qui se jaugent et attendent un signe de l'autre pour donner l'assaut. Mes lèvres se tordent Naruto reste impassible, enfermé dans une bulle opaque que les sons ne peuvent transpercer. La tension ambiante trop lourde, mon cœur qui bat dans mon cerveau, les voix qui grondent et se répercutent sur les murs en écho me font sombrer comme un bateau détruit par la force de la mer violente. Je comprends que tout est fini, que Naruto ne haussera pas le ton, qu'il me laisse seul.

- LÂCHE !

Mon cri de détresse paralyse le monde autour de moi et fond lentement dans l'air. Naruto se retourne, ses yeux rouges et fatigués, braqués sur moi. Je me précipite vers la sortie malgré mes jambes flageolantes et cours vers le hall d'entrée. Quelqu'un est à mes trousses et je devine aisément de qui il s'agit. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison maudite j'ouvre en grand la porte et la pluie vient cacher mes larmes. Les phares d'une voiture brillent au loin c'est sans doute le taxi qu'a pris mon père et qui nous attend patiemment. Une main m'arrête alors que je faisais un pas vers le véhicule pour prendre la fuite. Naruto tente de m'expliquer quelque chose, de s'excuser, mais je n'entends rien. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui tourne le dos, pourquoi il m'a tant déçu. Ah, je comprends enfin comment Juliette se sentait après avoir appris que son Roméo ait tué son cousin, Tybalt. Un sourire dérisoire étire mes lèvres tremblantes. Je lève le visage vers Naruto tout en m'accrochant à un pan de sa veste trempée. Ses cheveux blonds, ternis par la pluie s'aplatissent sur son front soucieux. Ses billes bleues n'ont plus l'éclat qui me faisaient chavirer.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je en articulant difficilement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Viens avec moi, on prend le taxi et on disparaît, d'accord ?

- On ne peut pas faire ça, déclare t-il en prenant mes mains.

Je m'écarte violemment de lui et recule.

- Merde ! Pourquoi ? On peut le faire ! C'est pas compliqué, non ?

- Et comment ? Même mon père et ma mère n'y sont pas parvenus !

- On trouvera un moyen ! Mais reste avec moi !

- Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as entendu ? Hurle t-il en pleurant, ce n'est pas un homme avec lequel on peut négocier ! Il n'est pas comme Shima, on ne peut pas le prendre par les sentiments !

- Je m'en fous !

- Moi je m'en fous pas ! Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ma mère, je veux pas vivre ce qu'a vécu mon père.

Il me saisit par les épaules et embrasse longuement ma joue, avant de me dire au creux de l'oreille.

- Rentre chez toi pour le moment.

- Tu me demandes d'obtempérer ?

- Non, je veux qu'on se sépare.

Je sursaute à ces mots et le repousse de toutes mes forces. Il atterrit au sol et gémit de douleur. Je veux mourir. A cette seconde, à cet instant, le besoin de mourir s'insinue dans mon corps comme un virus et se propage dans mes veines. Naruto se met à genoux et de la vapeur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres l'expression de son visage me glace d'effroi tant j'ai l'impression d'y voir mon reflet. Veux t-il mourir aussi ?

- Me fais pas ça, dis-je entre deux sanglots, t'as pas idée de ce que je ressens pour toi même un « je t'aime » ne suffit pas. Je t'en supplie, retire ce que tu viens de dire.

Le mort me semble bien douce comparée à une vie sans Naruto, sans amour. Celui-ci clos ses paupières et ses lèvres pleines. La pluie creuse ma peau et va jusqu'à geler mes os et mes muscles endoloris. Le silence dure, dure, dure encore et il ne dit rien, il ne vient pas me toucher, m'étreindre, m'embrasser. Mon âme a quitté mon corps quelques secondes et j'ai la terrible sensation d'assister à une rupture sans en être l'acteur principal. Il était sérieux ? Veut-il vraiment couper notre lien ?

Des pas crissent sur le gravier et se rapprochent de nous, mais je ne me détourne pas de Naruto. Un grand parapluie noir vient me mettre à l'abri de l'averse et la main de mon père prend mon bras avec une douceur infinie. Il me murmure un : « allons-y, Sasuke » et m'entraîne lentement vers la voiture. Mon cœur éclate finalement alors que l'espoir infime qu'il accourt pour me retenir s'estompe à mesure que nous nous éloignons de la résidence. Je pleurs longtemps, léthargique, aussi immobile qu'un cadavre, prisonnier des souvenirs chaleureux et heureux qui me lient à jamais avec Naruto.

L'amour de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Mes genoux repliés sur ma poitrine, j'assiste depuis les coulisses à la représentation de <em>Roméo et Juliette<em>. Sur la scène, un élève de terminal recruté à la dernière minute joue le rôle de Naruto et à côté de lui, allongée sur une pierre tombale, Sakura joue le rôle de Sasuke, moi. Je pose la tête sur mes bras et souris faiblement. Des applaudissements emplissent l'amphithéâtre au premier rang, certains parents se lèvent même avec des expressions ravies. Suigestu passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre la scène et saluer, il m'adresse un petit clin d'œil et pose sa main sur mon crâne. Je le repousse je déteste qu'on me touche à la tête. Naruto avait l'habitude de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Je me remets sur mes jambes et sors des coulisses tandis que la boule dans ma gorge grossit de plus en plus et menace de faire couler mes larmes, comme toujours quand je pense trop à lui.

Le mois de juin qui annonce la fin de ma première année scolaire est particulièrement chaud. Je me délecte de cette chaleur comme si elle pouvait remplacer celle de Naruto juste quelques instants. Les gens commencent à sortir dans un énorme brouhaha et Sakura, toujours en costume, court vers moi avant que je ne quitte le bâtiment. Elle ne s'est pas énervée quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne jouerais pas le rôle de Juliette elle a su en me voyant, moi et mes joues creusées, que je n'en étais plus capable. Elle et toute la bande y compris Suigestu, Shinta, Neji et Shikamaru ne m'ont pas lâché ces quelques mois et rechignaient à me laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je crois qu'eux ainsi que Maman et Itachi se sont mis tacitement d'accord pour me surveiller de près, comme s'ils avaient peur que je fasse une bêtise irréparable. J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai, pendant très longtemps. Et j'y pense encore. Mais Naruto m'aime et a dû prendre une décision draconienne pour me protéger de son grand-père c'est, du moins, ce que j'ai fini par comprendre à force d'entendre Maman me l'expliquer. J'attends que Sakura arrive à ma hauteur tandis qu'elle se débat avec sa robe. Elle s'essouffle à cause de son corset, mais parvient à me dire avec un large sourire :

- Retourne à l'amphi, quelqu'un t'y attend.

Je la fixe un moment alors que les mots prononcés prennent doucement tout leur sens. Naruto. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à en briser mes côtes. Je bouscule quelques personnes dans le couloir et piétine rageusement le sol à cause de la foule qui m'emporte malgré moi dans l'autre sens. Mais j'atteins mon but et cours vers la scène clôturée par les rideaux tirés. J'en écarte un pan pour rejoindre les planches et tombe rapidement sur une silhouette sombre au fond, à l'abri des projecteurs. Je m'approche à grande enjambée, à deux doigts de pleurer de joie.

- Bonjour, Sasuke, dit l'ombre d'une voix trop grave pour être celle de Naruto.

Une vague glaciale éteint tel un raz-de-marée le peu d'espoir et de courage que j'avais réunis. Et le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, sort de la pénombre. Son expression désolée et contrite me cloue sur place.

- Pardon pour ce qu'il s'est passé, pardon pour ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt et pardon pour n'avoir pas pu emmener Naruto avec moi. Mon père est sans arrêt sur son dos et le fait surveiller par nos domestiques.

- Votre père est un fou furieux, craché-je déçu.

Je crois que je vais m'écrouler.

- Oui, mais sans ça il n'aurait jamais fait fortune.

- Venez-en à la raison de votre présence ici, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il soupire, fouille dans la poche de sa veste et me tend un bout de papier plié en quatre. J'échange un bref regard avec lui et me jette sur le petit mot dont l'écriture serrée, quasi-illisible me confirme qu'il est bien de Naruto. Minato Namikaze fait un pas de côté, sur le point de quitter la scène.

- A une époque Roméo et Juliette, c'était moi et Kushina. Et j'aurais voulu ne céder ces rôles à personne. Tu connais la fin de l'histoire, pas vrai ?

J'opine de la tête en sentant la boule dans ma gorge chuter dans mon estomac.

- Ce qui est frustrant dans cette fin c'est que si Roméo avait attendu juste un peu plus longtemps avant de boire le poison, Juliette se serait réveillée à temps et le dénouement de la pièce aurait été tout autre. Alors, Sasuke, ne te précipite pas.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la scène et les lettres sur le petit bout de papier sonnent dans mon cerveau en un doux écho et j'ai l'étrange sensation que Naruto est tout près de moi et qu'il me murmure des mots d'amour, met fin à ma solitude par une promesse muette.

« Attend-moi. »

La promesse de nos retrouvailles.

* * *

><p>Raaaaah ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre a m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'avais plusieurs scénarios en tête, mais tous manquaient un peu de réalisme, donc j'ai opté pour celui-ci. Ahem (inquiète), oui alors ça ne finit ni bien ni mal, pour le moment en tout cas, hein. Donc, voilà voilà voilà...vous aimez ? Dites-moi que vous aimez ! Je me pends si vous n'aimez pas T.T -cri du cœur, x').<p>

Reviews ?


	27. Roméo retrouve Juliette

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couples :** NaruSasu, GaaSui

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Même si les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ne sont pas un cadeaux, je vous les offre ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>ROMEO – <em>C'est une torture, et non une grâce ! Le ciel est là où vit Juliette : un chat, un chien, une petite souris, l'être le plus immonde, vivent dans le paradis et peuvent la contempler, mais Roméo ne le peut pas. La mouche du charnier est plus privilégiée, plus comblée d'honneur, plus favorisée que Roméo elle peut saisir les blanches merveilles de la chère main de Juliette, et dérober une immortelle béatitude sur ces lèvres qui, dans leur pure et vestale modestie, rougissent sans cesse, comme d'un péché, du baiser qu'elles se donnent ! Mais Roméo ne le peut pas, il est exilé.<em> […] (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 : Roméo retrouve Juliette<p>

* * *

><p>Deux ans et demi plus tard.<p>

Je sors de l'amphithéâtre après avoir signé la feuille de présence et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi avant de pousser la porte le bruit des crayons qui grattent du papier à l'unisson emplis la pièce et des têtes sont obstinément baissées vers leur copie d'examen. Seul Shikamaru a le crâne levé vers le plafond et joue avec son stylo, il me fait un petit signe du menton comme pour me dire qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je hausse les épaules, sors et rejoins les distributeurs situés près de l'entrée du bâtiment d'un pas nonchalant. J'insère des pièces dans l'un deux et attends que mon café soit prêt. Je n'étais pas friand du café auparavant, mais en boire avant un cours de mathématiques s'est révélé indispensable. Cela va faire six mois que j'ai commencé une formation de science technique en mathématique. Mon père voulait que je fasse du droit ou de l'économie, mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je prends une gorgée brûlante de mon café légèrement sucré et regarde brièvement ma montre. J'ai mis un peu plus d'une heure pour finir cet examen, c'est un peu moins que d'habitude. Je grimace et m'assois sur le banc qui longe le mur en face de l'amphithéâtre je rallume mon portable et vérifie mes messages. Je ricane en voyant une longue liste de SMS envoyés par Suigestu ou Neji je les lis un à un : tous sont plus ou moins en lien avec les partiels et ces deux idiots y expriment leur lente agonie. Nous ne suivons pas les mêmes licences, alors comme nous ne nous croisons qu'à de rares fois, nous communiquons par messages écrits. Je souris largement en lisant le dernier SMS de Suigestu : « Sakura nous invite chez elle pour manger une pizza ce soir, t'as intérêt à venir ! ». Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Miss Tagada je ferais un effort pour elle.

Soudain deux vieilles baskets grises entrent dans mon champ de vision et je relève la tête pour faire face à Shikamaru qui m'adresse un petit sourire :

- Des bonnes nouvelles ?

- Une soirée pizza organisée par Sakura.

- Raah, moi qui voulait glander toute la semaine..., râle t-il en réajustant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Je me mets debout et nous sortons ensemble du bâtiment universitaire. Le froid me saisit et me fait frissonner l'hiver est rude à la Capitale. Nous parlons peu durant le trajet qui nous mène jusqu'au métro – Shikamaru n'est pas du genre à s'étendre – et attendons patiemment à la station. Sans les voir, je promène mon regard sur les personnes en face de nous les contours de leurs visages sont floues et bientôt s'effacent pour ne devenir que des masques blancs sans personnalité. J'ai souvent rêvé apercevoir entre eux des yeux bleus et une tête blonde. L'illusion de ce visage noyé dans la foule, de cette étincelle dans ces iris profonds brillant au milieu des masques anonymes, de cette lumière et de cette chaleur soudainement devenues accessibles, disparaissait chaque fois un peu plus. Je ferme les paupières à demi tandis que le métro s'arrête à la station dans un bruit strident. Les portes s'ouvrent et j'attends que les passagers sortent pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Shikamaru s'assied à côté de moi sans dire un mot et baille largement avant de s'avachir sur son siège. Je fixe l'obscurité du tunnel à travers la vitre et sens la fatigue s'emparer de mes membres. Passer tous ces examens en une semaine a été plus éprouvant que je le croyais. Le métro sort enfin du tunnel et monte haut dans le ciel sous les grincements et les cliquetis inquiétants que produisent les frottements entre l'engin et les rails. La Capitale se dessine en-dessous de nous, gigantesque, grise et bondée. Je la contemple longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignons un autre tunnel, dans le vain espoir de voir évoluer dans ses rues, l'homme que j'attends depuis deux ans. Je finis par fermer les yeux mais son visage m'apparaît même sous mes paupières, comme si la partie inconsciente de mon cerveau – celle qui fabrique les rêves – avait peur d'oublier ses traits.

Je serre les poings sur mes genoux et me remémore malgré moi les événements qui ont suivis notre séparation brutale. Le plus douloureux a été de ne plus le voir, de ne plus l'entendre et les premiers mois ont été les pires de ma vie. Et sans l'appuie précieux de mes amis, de mon frère et de Maman, je me serais enfoncé dans ma torpeur pour m'y noyer et mourir. Ils m'ont relevé, m'ont tenu la main et jamais, depuis cette époque, je n'ai été réellement seul. Cela a changé, bien sûr, une fois que j'ai déménagé à la Capitale pour étudier les mathématiques je vis à présent seul dans un petit appartement à trois stations de l'université. Maman était réticente à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas me retenir éternellement. Les relations avec mon père, quant à elles, sont devenues de plus en plus houleuses à mesure que le temps passait. Je m'affaisse sur mon siège et la capuche de mon sweat-shirt glisse sous ma nuque. Il n'approuvait pas mes décisions, comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état de déprime et m'a même emmené voir un psychiatre, mais je me suis tellement énervé qu'il n'a pas renouvelé l'expérience. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui et ne vis plus que des bourses ainsi que de l'argent que m'envoie secrètement Itachi. Itachi qui travaille aussi à la Capitale et qui m'a harcelé pendant des semaines pour que l'on vive en colocation. J'ai refusé jusqu'au bout, ne voulant pas être témoin de choses qui choqueraient un plus blasé que moi. Le métro s'arrête enfin et je presse l'épaule de Shikamaru accompagné d'un bref : « à ce soir chez Sakura ». Il acquiesce et me salue de la main. Je sors, me mêle à la foule avec toujours l'illusion qu'un garçon aux beaux yeux bleus marche à mes côtés.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre en grand et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux roses m'accueille avec un large sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie.<p>

- Sasuke ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Fait Sakura en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Elle s'empresse de me faire entrer et retire mon manteau avant que je n'ai le temps de protester.

- Tu es le dernier, dit-elle, les autres sont dans le salon.

Je la suis docilement, un peu nerveux. J'apprends de sa bouche qu'elle vit avec Ino et qu'elles ont toutes deux réussis le concours pour poursuivre leurs études de médecine. Je pénètre dans la pièce à vivre où de la musique est diffusée la décoration est féminine : les couleurs douces et pastels du mobilier et des rideaux qui virent entre le rose pâle et le jaune créent une atmosphère sucrée, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une maison de poupée. Les invités sont assis soit sur le canapé au ton vert pomme, soit sur des poufs géants. Je serre quelques poignées de main, fais la bise à d'autres et Suigestu me tape gentiment le dos en faisant une place à côté de lui sur l'un des gros coussins. On ne voit plus le bois de la table basse au centre, tant les paquets de chips, les verres et les bouteilles de soda ou de bière ainsi que la pile de cartons qui emballent les pizzas sont entassés les uns sur les autres et menacent de tomber à la moindre secousse. Je m'installe maladroitement en tailleur sur mon siège et Suigestu ne se cache pour se moquer de moi. Je l'ignore tandis qu'une jeune femme brune que je ne connaissais pas encore se présente à moi :

- Salut, moi, c'est Tenten, fait-elle en battant des cils.

- Sasuke.

- Oui, je sais, Sakura n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi !

- Je vois, dis-je pour clore la discussion.

Mal à l'aise, je détourne le regard et écoute distraitement Suigestu se disputer avec Gaara. Ces deux-là ne font que se hurler dessus la moitié du temps. Suigestu finit toujours par me confier qu'il ne veut plus voir le rouquin, mais revient vers lui dès qu'il lui manque un peu. C'est une relation plutôt compliquée et il m'arrive de perdre le fil je ne sais alors plus s'ils sont ensemble ou s'ils ont encore rompu. Suigestu se tourne vers moi, les lèvres tordues en une grimace et montre Gaara du doigt :

- Dis-lui toi ! Dis-lui qu'il n'est qu'un sale égoïste qui ne fait jamais attention à moi !

Le rouquin croise des bras et lève ses yeux turquoises au ciel :

- La soirée vient à peine de commencer et tu cherches déjà la bagarre.

- Je cherche pas la bagarre ! C'est toi qui fait aucun effort !

- D'où je fais pas attention à toi, hein ? On baise toutes les nuits et t'en rede-

- AAAAAH ! Le coupe brutalement Suigestu en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Neji, assis sur le canapé à côté de Hinata et de Kiba, pouffe de rire en faisant voler quelques miettes de chips. Je souris d'un air amusé et aide Neji qui s'étrangle tout seul. Ce dernier est toujours célibataire malgré quelques histoires qui n'ont pas duré Hinata et Kiba sont en couple depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a tiré un trait sur sa cousine. Il me remercie en enfournant de force une bonne poignée de chips dans ma bouche. Je tousse et mâche difficilement tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur par contre son sens de l'humour laisse encore à désirer. Je tape sur ma poitrine pour éviter de m'étouffer et le traite de débile. Sakura, non loin de là, m'adresse un petit sourire maternelle. Elle a été celle qui s'est le plus occupée de moi ou du moins, celle à qui j'arrivais le mieux à me confier lorsque nous étions encore au lycée.

Je fronce subitement les sourcils. Tenten se rapproche de Sakura et lui parle à l'oreille tout en me jetant quelques œillades intéressées. Sakura se pince les lèvres d'un air gêné et semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Tenten, impatiente, se tourne alors vers moi et me questionne directement :

- Sasuke, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ?

Je le savais. Ça se passe sans arrêt comme ça quand l'un d'eux ramènent une fille connue tout fraîchement de l'université. Je ferme les yeux et déglutis. Tous se figent et la douce plénitude qui régnait dans le petit salon coquet se dégrade de seconde en seconde. Maussade, je relève la tête :

- C'est...compliqué, dis-je, mais oui, je fréquente quelqu'un.

Enfin, plus depuis deux ans, même s'il se matérialise et hante mes pensées. Je n'ai parlé de mes hallucinations à personne, car je sais qu'on me prendrait pour un fou. Ce qui ne serait pas injustifié. Mais j'ai besoin de l'imaginer, j'ai besoin d'effleurer ce fantôme dans le but saugrenu de rendre mes journées un peu plus belles. Je serre les dents, croque dans une part de pizza que Hinata m'a donnée et évite le regard intrigué de Tenten, dont la curiosité mal placée et l'insistance pénible me rend de plus en plus irritable.

Au bout d'une heure à servir d'intermédiaire entre Suigestu et Gaara tout en me bornant à repousser les avances de la jeune brune aux deux macarons, Ino m'appelle et d'un signe vague de la main, m'indique de la suivre dans la cuisine. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle me prend le bras et plonge son regard dans le mien :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-elle, j'aurais dû te prévenir qu'elle serait là, mais comme la soirée a été décidé à la va-vite...

- Oui, en effet.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dis-lui que tu es gay, elle te lâchera.

- Non, je...je vais rentrer.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Mais tu n'as plus d'examen, non ? Reste encore un peu, d'accord ? Si c'est à cause de Tenten, je lui dirais de te laisser tranquille.

J'inspire en ouvrant la bouche et pousse un soupir, exaspéré. Un mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez et tape lentement sur mon pauvre cerveau. Plus le temps passe et moins j'apprécie ces réunions entre amis. Je m'y sens seul un peu plus à chaque fois et la place vide qu'il a laissé est aussi ressentie par les autres. Son rire clair, ses mimiques, ses blagues idiotes et ses adorables fossettes qui se creusaient lorsqu'il souriait nous manquent à tous, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière. Je veux rentrer chez moi, m'enrouler dans ma couette et dormir pour que, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, je sois avec lui en rêve. Soudain Sakura nous coupe dans notre conversation et s'inquiète de mon état :

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ?

J'opine de la tête et lui explique que je m'en vais un peu plus tôt que prévu. Elle ne dit rien, ferme ses paupières maquillées à demi et sourit tristement, comme si elle connaissait la raison de mon départ.

* * *

><p>A ma montre, il est plus de vingt-trois heures. Je descends les escaliers bétonnés qui mènent au métro et m'assieds sur un banc en face des rails. Mes tempes me font souffrir. Je soupire, croise mes bras sur mes genoux et y pose mon front au risque d'être pris pour un ivrogne. Je compte les jours un à un j'aimerais les voir défiler à toute vitesse mais le temps s'égraine trop lentement à mon goût. Et plus il passe, plus ma colère monte. Combien de temps encore va t-il me faire attendre ? Je joins les mains derrière ma nuque, garde les yeux rivés sur le sol crasseux. Des hommes rient à côté de moi, des adolescentes – sans doute des lycéennes, au vue de leur voix aiguë – crient fort et gueulent contre une personne qui visiblement n'est pas présente. J'ai envie de tous leur dire de la fermer. Pourquoi des minables dans leur genre sont là, près de moi, alors que lui non ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps, je ne l'ai pas touché depuis ce jour de pluie et je me demande ce que je ressentirais si je me retrouvais soudainement en face de lui, là tout de suite. La douleur s'est tarie, mais n'a pas cicatrisé. Et quand je pense à lui, mon cœur se serre. Je me redresse et me lève en entendant l'habituel son du métro.<p>

Personne ne sort, j'entre donc sans attendre et reste debout pour éviter de m'endormir. Je fouille dans la poche de mon manteau, en tire mon lecteur mp3 et fixe les écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. La douce musique emplie mes tympans, mon cerveau, mon être entier comme le faisait sa voix. Sa voix grave, éraillée que je n'ai jamais entendu chanter peut-être chante t-il faux ? Je souris tout seul le métro s'arrête une nouvelle fois, attend sagement que le peu de passagers entrent, quand soudain, je me pétrifie sur place.

Derrière la vitre de la porte, deux iris bleus croisent les miens et ne les lâchent plus une seule seconde. Je crois à une illusion, mais le Naruto devant moi est bien plus grand que celui qui m'a laissé partir ce jour de pluie et que j'imagine dans mes moments de solitude. Mon cœur qui avait cessé de battre, tambourine à vive allure dans ma poitrine que je croyais gelée. La boule dans ma gorge qui s'était desséchée se gonfle à nouveau et bloque mon souffle. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrent et remuent vivement, il prononce mon nom : « Sasuke », puis s'empresse d'appuyer sur la porte pour me rejoindre. Celle-ci reste fermée le métro est sur le point de partir. Il cherche autour de lui si une autre porte est encore ouverte, se tourne vers moi et hurle pour être sûr que je l'entende :

- Attend-moi à l'autre station !

« Attend-moi. »

Le métro repart et malgré sa grande vitesse, je tente de suivre Naruto des yeux qui court jusqu'à disparaître de mon champ de vision. Quand l'obscurité du tunnel coupe toute lumière, je m'écroule sur un siège à proximité et les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée, le cœur fou, j'attends. Aucune pensée cohérente, aucune phrase mise bout à bout n'a de sens et seul le prénom de Naruto me revient en boucle. Je revis, dans cet espace étroit, dans ces ténèbres, les nuits d'insomnie, les bouffées de chaleur, l'espoir qui basculait au désespoir. Je me repose les mêmes questions je me revois dans mon lit d'enfant, replié sur moi-même, parfois blessé, parfois heureux, parfois impatient. Je rêve de lui à nouveau, je me fâche contre lui à nouveau, je pleurs à cause de lui à nouveau. Le métro s'arrête. Je bondis sur mes jambes et sors, le cœur battant comme lors des premiers jours. Les minutes s'écoulent interminables jusqu'au bruit de ses pas pressés qui atteint mes oreilles sourdes à tout autre son étranger à lui. Son visage apparaît enfin, rouge ses traits se sont affinés avec l'âge et ses boucles blondes ont poussées, se mêlent en désordre sur sa tête, retombent le long de ses tempes pour caresser sa mâchoire. Ses yeux, eux, n'ont pas changé et le bleu qui me transportait dans un autre monde est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je reprends mon souffle et avance d'un pas. Il fait de même, se rapproche de moi, ému à en pleurer si bien que je manque de fondre en larmes, moi aussi. Je tends les mains vers lui, il jette au sol un gros sac de voyage qu'il portait sur son dos et vient doucement me serrer contre lui.

Ses grandes mains, ses bras forts me paraissent un peu moins impressionnants qu'autrefois, mais sont toujours aussi brûlants. Cette chaleur qui m'avait quitté, que je désespérais un jour de retrouver, pénètre mes vêtements, ma peau, va jusqu'à rendre la vie à mon corps glacé. Sans elle, sans son souvenir, je ne serais devenu qu'un squelette décharné miraculeusement vivant. Son nez froid fait frissonner mon cou et je remarque alors qu'il ne fait plus qu'une demi-tête de plus que moi. Je souris contre sa peau bien que les larmes roulent sur mes joues et mouillent ses clavicules saillantes. Je n'avais plus pleurer comme ça depuis des années. La colère, l'envie de le frapper s'envole comme de la fumée. Mon nom est répété, maintes et maintes fois de sa voix grave. Puis il s'écarte, essuie ses larmes, puis les miennes en passant ses pouces en dessous de mes yeux. Je tends mon visage vers le sien, pressé comme jamais de l'embrasser. Il m'imite, penche la tête et laisse nos lèvres s'épouser comme si elles étaient douées de volonté et ne cherchaient qu'à se trouver. Mon cœur explose je pose ma main sur le sien qui bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne s'arrête subitement et implose entre ses côtes. Ce précieux cœur que j'aime tant et qui vit à l'unisson du mien. Nos langues tourbillonnent ensemble, dansent, jouent, s'enlacent tendrement comme deux aimants. Il ne partira plus. Plus jamais. Je ne le laisserai pas faire ou je mourrai pour de bon. Nous reprenons notre souffle il en profite pour caresser mes cheveux, les sentir et déposer ici et là quelques baisers sur mon crâne. Naruto. Je ferme les yeux et agrippe son dos.

Il ne lui a fallu que quelques instants, qu'une malheureuse seconde pour me faire retomber amoureux. Ce type me tuera un jour.

* * *

><p>- J'allais chez toi, dit-il, c'est ta mère qui m'a donné ton adresse.<p>

Je pose une tasse de thé sur la table basse en face de lui et m'assieds à ses côtés, collant mon épaule contre la sienne. Son sourire s'élargit et ses magnifiques fossettes se creusent coupant net ma respiration. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres sans me retenir et tente une dernière fois de retrouver la parole sous ses yeux rieurs.

- Tu as parlé à ma mère ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

- Je reviens tout juste de voyage, répond t-il en me montrant son sac du menton, et je ne suis arrivé que ce soir. Je voulais absolument te voir, alors je l'ai appelé depuis l'aéroport.

- Tu...étais où ?

- A l'étranger pour un échange culturel qui a duré six mois, dit-il en touchant mon oreille gauche, Shima est partie avec moi et m'a beaucoup enseigné. Tu savais qu'elle était professeur à ton université ?

- Non, je...attend, comment tu sais dans quelle université je suis ?

Il s'humecte la lèvre supérieure et son petit sourire s'affaisse lentement.

- Je sais tout de toi, Sasuke. Quand tu me manquais trop, je te cherchais partout. J'avais très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sans que je le sache, alors je me mettais à fouiner pour savoir où tu te trouvais. Comme ça, au moins, je savais que tu allais bien.

- Et si pour une raison quelconque, j'avais fini à l'hôpital ?

Il détourne la tête et ses beaux traits se durcissent :

- Arrête s'il te plaît, j'en faisais des cauchemars. Si mon grand-père avait osé poser la main sur toi, je crois que...enfin, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, mais rien qu'à l'imaginer...

A l'énonciation du patriarche Namikaze, je me lève sur mes pieds et inspire profondément. Un sentiment d'effroi glace mes tripes. Comment aurais-je pu oublier cet homme ? Son ombre planait au-dessus de moi comme un rapace qui fait des ronds dans le ciel avant de piquer brusquement vers sa proie. Je serre les poings et fais face à Naruto, contrarié, prêt à être déçu selon sa réponse :

- Pourquoi t'es là si tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? C'était pas la raison de notre séparation ? Tu vas repartir ? Parce que je te préviens, fais-je en grondant, tu sortiras pas d'ici.

Un silence s'installe et nos yeux ne se quittent plus.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand t'es aussi sexy ?

Je rougis violemment et balbutie un « de-de quoi ? » qui le fait rire. Il promène son regard sur moi, se penche pour mieux voir mes fesses musclées et se redresse pour scruter la naissance de mon cou. Ma gorge devient sèche et je déglutis difficilement. C'est vrai que j'ai grandis Maman avait raison à l'époque quand elle disait que j'étais un peu en retard par rapport aux autres, j'ai fais une véritable poussée de croissance après mes seize ans ; signe que je devenais peu à peu un homme. Mes jambes se sont allongées, mes épaules se sont élargies et ma carrure a gagné en puissance, aidée par les nombreuses activités sportives auxquelles je me suis consacré. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- T'étais un gamin si mignon et si craquant avant, dit Naruto en se levant, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une bombe sexuelle.

- Arrête ! J'étais sérieux !

- Ah...t'es resté mignon quand même, continue t-il en saisissant mes avant-bras.

- Mais arrête ! Répond-moi au lieu de débiter des conneries !

Les joues cramoisis – qu'il s'amuse à caresser du bout du nez – , je fronce les sourcils et appuie une main sur l'une de ses épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder. L'éclat dans ses yeux change du tout au tout et se ternit. Un temps. Il se mord les lèvres et grimace :

- Mon père a accepté de se marier à condition que la famille Namikaze me laisse vivre comme je l'entends.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- C'est...une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Non. J'ai essayé de le dissuader de faire ça pour moi, mais...il a rien voulu entendre. C'est comme si je vendais mon père en échange de toi. Mais pas seulement ! En faisant ça, il a réduit à néant tous les efforts que j'ai pu fournir pour me faire bien voir par Ryuugamine !

- Tes efforts ?

Il opine de la tête et lâche un ricanement sarcastique avant de déclarer :

- J'ai fais deux cursus en même temps dans une université privée dans les domaines qu'il souhaitait me faire étudier, j'ai même fais cet échange culturel pour apprendre une autre langue. J'ai dû rompre tout lien avec toi et avec tous mes amis du lycée. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que mon père se marie avec la première riche héritière que ce foutu vioque lui présentera.

- Il ne peut pas la choisir ?

- Si, mais ce sont des rendez-vous arrangés, il n'est pas question d'amour.

En voyant son expression torturée, je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse longuement. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras pour me saisir par la taille.

- Il m'a dit, continue t-il en faisant remuer ses lèvres sous mon oreille, que son unique amour était déjà mort et qu'il souhaitait que je vive au moins le mien et qu'ainsi il tiendrait sa promesse. J'ai pas su quoi répondre.

- Sa promesse ?

- Oui, quand je suis entré dans la famille Namikaze, il m'a promis qu'il me protégerait coûte que coûte et par n'importe quel moyen.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tenté-je de le rassurer, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une femme bien. Il devrait forcément y en avoir une parmi les prétendantes, non ?

Il s'affaisse contre moi, me serre contre lui à m'en étouffer. Mes paupières s'alourdissent alors que son odeur chatouille mes narines toujours la même, douce, virile, qui mêle les arômes de son shampoing et celle naturelle de sa peau. Je passe mes mains sur son dos voûté pour le consoler, je sais que son père y a réfléchis pesamment avant de prendre cette décision et peut-être en avait-il assez d'être seul. Mais à cet instant, je m'en veux d'être le plus heureux des hommes au détriment d'un autre. Sentir Naruto, le presser contre mon corps, écouter son cœur et être bercer par le rythme de son souffle ce matin encore, tout cela m'était impossible. J'ai trop peur de le lâcher et de me rendre compte qu'en réalité, l'illusion que j'ai fabriqué soit devenue plus trompeuse, à la mesure de mon désir de le revoir. Naruto joue avec mes cheveux, emmêle l'une de mes mèches entre ses doigts et me murmure :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

Le jour de pluie.

- J'ai eu tellement envie de te frapper après ça, dis-je, ma voix étouffée par son torse.

Il se dégage brusquement de moi et tend sa joue gauche :

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, frappe-moi ! Je me sentirais mieux si tu le fais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est bon, frappe de toutes tes forces !

- Parce que j'ai pratiqué pas mal d'arts martiaux et-

- Des arts martiaux ? Fait-il en étant moins sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

- Oui, pour m'occuper l'esprit j'ai tenté pas mal de choses. Alors ? Tu veux toujours que je t'en colle une ?

Il plisse les yeux, recule et se prend les pieds dans le canapé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mais il finit par sourire et tend à nouveau sa joue tout en acquiesçant gravement de la tête. Je ris, découvrant mes dents blanches, me tourne sur le côté et craque mes doigts ainsi que mon cou. Il fronce des sourcils et commence à avoir un peu peur, mais c'est l'effet voulu. Je prends de l'élan, serre mon poings à en faire blanchir mes articulations, bande les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes en appuie et lui donne la raclée de sa vie. Il est propulsé sur le canapé qui est lui-même emporté quelques centimètres en arrière.

- AH ! LA VACHE ! Hurle t-il en se tenant la mâchoire.

J'éclate de rire et m'approche de lui pour évaluer les dégâts. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le toucher que déjà ses lèvres happent les miennes. Nous sourions de concert tandis qu'il nous fait basculer sur le canapé et m'assied sur sa taille à la seule force de ses bras. J'entoure son tronc de mes jambes et lèche sa joue rouge et douloureuse tout en fermant les paupières.

- Tu te souviens ? Chuchote t-il, c'était aussi l'hiver quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble.

- Oui, tu me tenais chaud.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Hmm, aussi, fais-je en enfermant ses épaules dans mes bras.

Il relève mon sweat-shirt et ses pouces caressent longuement mes hanches et le bas de mon dos.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Je suis retombé amoureux.

- Que maintenant ?

- Non, quand tu m'as frappé.

Je m'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Grâce à toi, je me suis découvert une tendance masochiste qui m'était inconnue.

- T'es con.

- Hé !

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire, entremêle nos langues jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun souffle. Le poids de ces deux ans passés seul à ruminer, à me contenter des miettes laissées par nos souvenirs, nos courts moments ensemble, à ne vivre que pour ce jour, s'alourdit sur mes épaules. Comme si je prenais peu à peu conscience qu'il est là, vraiment là et qu'il ne partira pas. Comme si l'illusion que je ne pouvais que contempler amoureusement s'était métamorphosée en un être de chair et de sang. Plus rien ne compte. Je me fiche de ce que dira mon père et Ryuugamine Namikaze je me fiche de ce qu'il adviendra de Minato Namikaze et de son mariage arrangé. Le monde peut pourrir, disparaître ou finir en cendre, je ne quitterais pas ses bras. Pour le reste de ma vie, pour l'éternité et à ses côtés, je veux être égoïste. Mes lèvres humides gonflent et rougissent au contact des siennes. Bercé par des bruits de succion répétés, je penche la tête et approfondis notre baiser tout en saisissant fermement sa nuque. Des gémissements m'échappent suivis de près par ses grognements plaintifs. Il veut plus. Et moi aussi. Ses mains se faufilent sous mon pull, effleurent mon nombril, mes omoplates et mon abdomen. Sa bouche gourmande ne lâche pas mes lèvres, les tire avec ses dents, les écrase de nouveau, oscille entre tendresse et impatience. Je ne parviens pas à respirer convenablement, comme si mes poumons avaient rétrécis au profit de mon cœur devenu gigantesque tant ses battements résonnent dans mon crâne, ma poitrine et mon sexe qui se tend à m'en faire mal. Naruto quitte enfin ma bouche humide et collante pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, resserre mes cuisses en sentant sa verge tout aussi tendue que la mienne. Je jette ma tête en arrière en entrouvrant les lèvres. Il lèche, mordille, suce ma peau dessous mon oreille puis remonte vers cette dernière et la dévore toute entière. Je m'accroche à sa veste et un gémissement m'échappe.

Je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds, m'imprègne de leur douceur, de leur odeur, puis embrasse son crâne tout en inspirant son arôme sucré et puissant par intermittence. Joue contre joue, nous nous gorgeons de la présence de l'autre. Jamais mon corps ne m'a paru si vivant, si réveillé, si galvanisé qu'à cette seconde même. J'embrasse ses paupières tandis qu'il se pousse en avant et m'allonge sur le canapé. Un silence apaisant nous enferme comme si nous étions dans une énorme bulle de savon dont les reflets dansaient sur nos corps enlacés. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans ses splendides billes bleues que je frôle du bout des doigts des yeux qui m'ont fait chavirer, qui m'ont troublé et qui parfois m'ont effrayé, mais qui n'ont pas finis de m'éblouir.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux, chuchote t-il, ils me fascinent, on dirait deux étendues d'eau noire.

- Tu fais dans la poésie, maintenant ?

- Tu serais surpris.

- Oh...

Ses jolies fossettes se creusent et je touche celle de droite avec l'ongle de mon auriculaire. Son sourire paresseux produit une petite boule de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre qui ne demande qu'à éclater. Son visage plus fin, d'où a disparu le peu de graisse d'enfant qu'il restait, met plus en valeur ses fossettes et son large sourire a gagné en charme, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Un désir violent m'assaille, incontrôlable et sauvage. Je me redresse brusquement pour l'embrasser encore et encore comme pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu l'un sans l'autre. J'ai chaud. De plus en plus chaud. Et j'ai aussi de plus en plus faim de lui. C'est un délice insoutenable. Mes mains avides touchent la peau de son ventre, parcourent son torse tout en tirant sur son pull qu'il fait par-dessus sa tête avant de s'occuper de mon propre haut. Je caresse son dos, sens ses vertèbres sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Il dépose de longs baisers sur ma poitrine ses cheveux chatouillent ma peau et m'arrachent quelques rires. Je pousse de longs soupirs et me cambre quand il défait la braguette de mon jean pour engouffrer sa main chaude entre l'élastique de mon boxer et mon entrejambe nue. Un : « ah ! » emplie la pièce et résonne alors qu'il empoigne mon sexe et me masturbe lentement. Ma respiration s'intensifie, s'accélère et maladroitement, au bord de l'extase, je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois avant de retirer son jean d'un coup sec et de l'imiter en saisissant son sexe tendu. Un râlement vibre au fond de sa gorge et excite des milliers d'insectes qui virevoltent dans mon ventre. Une sensation que je désespérais de ressentir. Nous nous embrassons et fermons les yeux comme si nous goûtions tous deux une friandise particulièrement délicieuse.

Je soupire de frustration quand il délaisse ma verge et s'empare de ma main qui était encore sur la sienne. Je le bouscule un peu en bougeant mes hanches. Il fait glisser mon jean le long de mes cuisses sur lesquelles il s'attardent longuement pour y sucer la peau puis sur mes genoux, mes mollets et mes deux chevilles. Mes jambes tremblent sous ses caresses et je devine que là où ses lèvres se sont acharnées, ma peau est rouge et recouverte de suçons. Je l'appelle à voix basse, le supplie implicitement d'accélérer le rythme. J'ai envie de lui. Deux ans à rêver de cette nuit, à me remémorer ma première fois avec lui. Deux ans de vide. Un vide abyssal et insondable semblable à un tunnel sans fin où le métro ne s'arrêterait jamais. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et le rapproche de moi au point d'entendre ses poumons se remplir. Son souffle chaud se perd dans mes cheveux et ma nuque. Je l'appelle encore : « Naruto » pour toute réponse, il prend l'une de mes fesses en main, tire mon boxer vers le bas tout en touchant la peau sensible et réceptive de mon bassin. De là où sont ses doigts, la peau frissonne de bien-être, une vague de chaleur intense balaye mon corps entier, et mes cheveux se dressent un à un de ma nuque à mon front. Mon sexe, libéré de toute entrave, se frotte à son jean défait. Je passe mes bras sur sa taille, le déshabille entièrement et m'étonne en sentant la peau anormalement douce de ses fesses. Il se cambre sous le contact de mes doigts curieux et m'oblige à lui faire face pour m'embrasser en profondeur. Nos corps nus s'épousent à la perfection. Nos cœurs battent ensemble et un orchestre organique rythme nos respirations saccadées. Nos mains ne se lâchent plus, nos veines se rattachent entre elles comme si nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Comme si nous étions nés ainsi, qu'une divinité en colère nous avait coupé en deux et que finalement, bravant les interdits, nous avions finalement réussi à nous retrouver et à nous unir de nouveau. Et qu'à l'unisson nous avions pensé : « Ah...ça y est, j'ai trouvé ma moitié. ».

Naruto prend le temps de me préparer tandis que nos sexes se frottent l'un à l'autre et durcissent encore. Ses phalanges pénètrent une à une, me font mal les premières secondes, puis finissent par me procurer du plaisir. Naruto ne s'éloigne pas de mon crâne, embrasse chaque pore de ma peau nue. Son odeur me détend je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Il est là il veut me faire l'amour, me prouver qu'il m'aime. Il prononce mon prénom, le répète, semble le chanter d'une douce voix grave et à la tonalité addictive. Son sexe entre en moi, m'arrache quelques grimaces et un gémissement de douleur. Mais cela dure moins longtemps que lors de ma première fois. Les ressorts du canapé grincent sous les va-et-vient qu'entame Naruto. D'abord lent, lent, lent, comme le prologue d'une histoire d'amour. Nos souffles se superposent, se répondent. Je plaque mon nez contre le sien, sens ses cils chatouillés mes paupières fermées. Je resserre mes cuisses autour de sa taille. La chaleur est bientôt brûlante, le sang dans nos cœurs est bouillant. Je gémis des petits « ah ! ah ! ah ! » alors que la vague gagne en rapidité et le désir de combler à jamais le vide qui avait troué mon cœur ce jour de pluie devient plus pressant, plus urgent, plus vital. « Je t'aime, me chuchote t-il, je t'aime à en crever. » Mes poumons manquent d'air, mes membres sont pris de spasmes. Une décharge plus puissante que les autres électrifie mes nerfs pour monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Un pique de chaleur survient tout de suite après un va-et-vient ponctué d'un râle de Naruto. Sa voix me transporte en même temps que l'orgasme. Nous nous cambrons et nos sexes grossissent et éjaculent. Naruto me serre contre lui, l'odeur du sperme, du mucus et de sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse se mélangent et troublent ma vision. Nous nous allongeons, lourds, fatigués et souriants. J'ouvre un instant les yeux, observe une goutte de sueur rouler doucement le long d'une de ses mèches de cheveux, se coincer à sa pointe et d'un mouvement las du bras, je passe une main sur son crâne. Le retour de son voyage a dû être épuisant Naruto s'est endormis sur ma poitrine, le visage serein.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un bouge à côté de moi, pose son front dans le bas de mon cou. Dans le lointain, j'entends un petit air de guitare et il me faut quelques minutes pour me situer. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable. Le bras autour de mon abdomen se resserre et je souris en voyant la peau tannée contrastée avec la mienne opaline. Mon sourire s'agrandit en sentant une couette nous recouvrir il s'est sans doute réveillé cette nuit et est allé la chercher dans mon placard. Je ferme les paupières, me presse contre son torse tout en gardant nos jambes emmêlées. Sa chaleur, son souffle et son rythme cardiaque qui se communiquent à mon corps me remplissent de bonheur.<p>

Mon portable sonne de nouveau. Je fronce les sourcils et remonte la couette jusqu'à mon nez avant de me retourner pour me blottir dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier se redresse, grogne un « et merde » et tend le bras jusqu'à mon jean qui gît sur le sol.

- Laisse, chuchoté-je.

- Je te préviens si c'est ton petit copain du moment, je le tue, grogne t-il en articulant difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me sors comme connerie dès le matin, toi ?

Il s'appuie sur l'un de ses coudes et la couverture glisse le long de son torse. Je tente de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prenne l'appel, en vain.

- Qui t'es, petit con ? Fait-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Je soupire, exaspéré et recoiffe brièvement ses cheveux ébouriffés avec un air amusé.

- Aaah ! C'est toi Sakura, ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ?

Il se détend instantanément et j'en profite pour lui arracher l'appareil des mains. Les cris de surprise de Sakura me brisent les tympans et Naruto rit en déposant un léger baiser sur mon épaule nue.

- Sakura ! Calme-toi !

- Sasuke ! C'est Naruto que j'ai entendu ? C'est lui, hein ? Il est revenu ? Il va bien ? Quand est-ce qu'il est rentré ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé directement ?

Je reste pantois face à cette avalanche de questions et ouvre la bouche sans savoir par où commencer.

- Euh...

- Ne dis rien ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- QUOI ? Non ! Attend !

Elle raccroche sans me laisser une chance de protester. Mes yeux s'arrondissent et Naruto se pince les lèvres. La connaissant, elle va appeler tout le monde et ils vont tous débarquer ici en à peine quelques minutes.

- Ils arrivent ? Me demande Naruto après avoir déduit la même chose que moi.

J'opine de la tête et nous nous fixons longuement. Nos cœurs battent doucement comme lors des premiers jours. Ses fossettes se creusent son sourire dévoile ses dents blanches. Et je lui souris à mon tour, comme si je venais tout juste de faire un terrible et long cauchemar et qu'en me réveillant, il était à mes côtés, attendant tranquillement que j'ouvre les yeux.

* * *

><p>Aaaaah ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît ? =D Bon, navrée pour les sadiques hein ! C'est un happy end ! Je me suis tellement attachée à mes personnages qu'il m'était inconcevable de les tuer XD, ouaih je vous faisais marcher et ça me faisait rire ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin bon, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Et du lemon ? Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.<p>

Aller à la prochaine pour l'épilogue (non négociable, cette fois-ci XD).

Reviews ?


	28. Epilogue

**Titre :** Quand Je Joue Juliette

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Couples :** NaruSasu GaaSui

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses amis ne sont pas à moi !

Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fiction ! Désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous avez pu malencontreusement croiser dans cette fiction ! J'ai aussi remarqué (un peu tard) que ff . net retirait les points virgules (et moi j'adore les points virgules) donc s'il y a des phrases un peu bizarres ou trop longues, c'est qu'il y avait un point virgule, vous voilà prévenu x'). **Billy Stone,** malheureusement je ne pense pas écrire une fin alternative, je n'en ai pas le courage XD (bouh ! la flemmarde !), et j'espère que cette fin te suffira. Sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>LE PRINCE – <em>Cette matinée apporte avec elle une paix sinistre, le soleil se voile la face de douleur. Partons pour causer encore de ces tristes choses. Il y a aura des graciés et des punis. Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo. (Tous sortent).<em> (Extrait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare)

* * *

><p>ÉPILOGUE<p>

* * *

><p>Cinq ans plus tard.<p>

Je refais son nœud de cravate pour la dixième fois au moins. Naruto tape du pied et soupire, visiblement en proie à un grand stress. Je tente de le rassurer avec un petit sourire amusé. Quand j'ai finis, il inspire profondément et grimace en sentant son col le serrer. Il n'a pas pour habitude de mettre des cravates, même à son travail. Mais pour l'occasion, il tenait à être le plus irréprochable possible. Moi, je me contente d'une chemise blanche classique et d'un pantalon droit noir. Je ferme la voiture et nous partons à pied jusqu'au restaurant en face. Mon portable vibre et je le tire de ma poche. Je m'arrête un instant pour lire le message et Naruto suit mon mouvement avec un air interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un message de Suigestu, je réponds, lui et Gaara nous invitent à manger des sushi chez eux, mercredi soir.

- Encore ?!

- Faut croire.

- Comment Gaara fait avec une pîle électrique pareille ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Ricané-je.

Il s'humecte les lèvres et détourne vivement le visage. Nous reprenons la marche. Et Naruto esquisse un geste pour desserrer sa cravate mais je l'arrête en lui pinçant la peau de la main.

- Aïe ! Sasuke !

- Ne fais plus ça, je vais devoir encore le refaire.

- Mais j'étouffe !

- Personne t'a obligé à en mettre une.

Il fait la moue et marmonne un : « merde » très raffiné, puis nous passons les portes du commerce. Un restaurant très élégant et dont les menus – au vue de sa décoration très recherchée et des serveurs tirés à quatre épingles – doivent atteindre des prix exorbitants. Je fronce légèrement des sourcils en fixant le lustre pendu au plafond et le papier peint aux motifs baroques. Le plancher brille et je crains de laisser des traces de chaussures. Naruto et moi n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit le dimanche. Nous traînons plutôt au lit, regardons la télé collés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ou bien quand nous avons envie de sortir, on préfère manger chez un marchand ambulant ou dans un restaurant de ramens (enfin surtout Naruto) pour se promener ensuite en ville. Naruto adore les jours de foires ou de marché, ce qui n'est pas trop mon truc. Mais en échange de ma bonne volonté à le suivre dans des endroits qui me rebutent un peu, il m'emmène au cinéma ou au musée. Je détourne les yeux des tables nappées et de l'argenterie. Un petit bout de femme vient nous accueillir et nous demande si nous avons réservé. Nous nous regardons un instant et je réponds :

- Nous sommes des invités de Madame Shima Namikaze.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle vérifie sur sa liste, nous sourit largement et nous demande de la suivre. Elle nous amène dans un couloir au plafond plutôt bas et j'ai le sentiment de prendre un chemin secret. Derrière moi, Naruto saisit l'une de mes épaules et se laisse entraîner en examinant les photos anciennes qui recouvrent les murs. Puis nous arrivons dans une salle coquette et au style très élégant. Une table ronde est dressée au centre baignée par la lumière du soleil qui provient de la grande fenêtre à notre droite. La jeune femme s'excuse et s'en va après une légère inclination. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournent vers nous de concert. Et je remarque que tous sont debout à l'exception de Madame Shima qui se repose sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Maman m'adresse un immense sourire et vient presque se jeter sur moi.

- Mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Oh ! Naruto ! Comme tu es beau !

Ce dernier sort du long couloir et lui sourit à son tour. Elle lui baise les deux joues et l'attire dans ses bras sans ménagement, ni gêne.

- Je suis très content de vous revoir aussi, Madame Uchiha.

- Appelle-moi Mikoto, voyons !

- Mikoto, fait-il embarrassé.

Je ricane en assistant à cette scène puis tourne le visage vers le fond de la pièce. Je croise le regard complice et approbateur de Itachi qui s'approche de nous pour nous saluer.

- Vous allez l'air d'aller bien, fait-il avant de dire à Naruto, tu t'occupes bien de mon petit frère, on dirait.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

- Et...euh...tu as...hum, de quoi nous avons parlé ? Chuchote grossièrement Itachi près de son oreille.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Oh, tu parles des photos ? J'en ai pris quelques unes, mais il est très méfiant tu sais.

- Quoi !? Exclamé-je en affichant une mine sidérée.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto m'a inondé de flash toute la semaine. Ils rient et Itachi me tapote l'épaule, l'air de dire : « t'inquiète, grand-frère veille sur toi ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et gratifie Naruto d'un regard blasé. Mais celui-ci ne me voit pas et écarquille les yeux. Je saisis son bras et l'imite en apercevant mon père, le dos droit, qui nous observe en serrant la mâchoire.

- Il est vraiment venu, murmure Naruto, angoissé.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne devenue moite et sens son cœur battre à vive allure. C'est la première fois depuis huit ans que mon père et Naruto se rencontrent. Maman et Itachi ne venaient que tous les deux ou séparément chez nous quand ils en avaient le temps et l'envie. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas vraiment ravis de partager un déjeuner avec lui d'autant plus qu'il est la cause de l'effroi que ressent Naruto depuis le jour où Madame Shima nous a appelé. Je me souviens clairement de l'expression effarée qu'a arboré Naruto lorsqu'elle a dit : « J'ai aussi invité Fugaku Uchiha sans grande conviction, mais il n'avait pas l'air contre. ». L'échange visuelle ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Minato Namikaze ne vienne nous dire « bonjour » accompagné de sa séduisante épouse, Konan et de leur fille, Mika. Une petite blonde âgée d'à peine trois ans qui tient maladroitement sur ses jambes et reste accrochée à la robe de sa mère. Naruto s'accroupit vers elle avec un sourire enfantin.

- Coucou, toi !

Elle rigole et rougit, puis tend les bras pour se faire porter, ce que s'empresse de faire Naruto. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cette petite a la manie – très agaçante – de s'accaparer Naruto quand ils se voient. J'ai aussi la désagréable impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas, car à chaque fois que Minato ou Konan me la confie, elle se fait un plaisir de me tirer les cheveux ou de me pincer les joues. Elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma trop grande proximité avec son « grand frère chéri avec qui je veux me marier plus tard ». Naruto se tourne vers moi, un peu plus détendu et me montre Mika qui me tire discrètement la langue :

- Elle a beaucoup grandit, tu trouves pas ?

- Hn.

Ma rivalité avec cette gamine le fait beaucoup rire. Et il ne manque jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi. Mais à cause de la présence de mon père, il se retient et son visage crispé m'inquiète un peu. Il laisse Mika à Konan qui nous fait la bise à tous les deux et époussette même la veste de Naruto.

- J'ai entendu dire par ton père que Fugaku Uchiha te faisait peur, dit-elle de sa voix claire, tu pourras toujours te cacher sous la table si il se met à gronder.

J'éclate de rire, une main devant la bouche. Naruto émet un plaintif : « Konaaaan ! ». Cette dernière a tendance à traiter Naruto comme un gosse – ce qu'il est malgré ses vingt-cinq ans – et je la soupçonne de ressentir un certain plaisir à le taquiner. Elle joue aussi beaucoup sur leur âge respectif et quand Minato les présente tour à tour à des inconnus, elle dit souvent : « oui, parce que j'ai eu Naruto à cinq ans. Minato a toujours été un gros pervers. ». Naruto se tourne vers moi et ébouriffe mes cheveux :

- Arrête de rire à ses blagues tordues, toi !

Je me pince les lèvres et ferme brièvement les yeux en sentant sa main chaude s'emparer de mon crâne. Puis il place son bras en travers de mes épaules lorsque la voix de Madame Shima s'élève. Il m'entraîne jusqu'à elle. Cette dernière nous sourit d'un air malicieux et nous propose de nous asseoir à ses côtés. Naruto tire ma chaise et la sienne et nous nous exécutons. Les autres invités font de même, hésitent quelques instants sur quelle place prendre, puis s'installent tranquillement. Mon père, à mon plus grand étonnement, se met à en face de moi. Itachi s'est assit à la gauche de Madame Shima et échange quelques mots polis avec la vieille femme. Mon père, quant à lui, ne nous quitte pas des yeux et le noir profond de ses iris se fait moins sévère après un discret coup de coude de Maman. Il se racle la gorge et tout le monde se tait. Naruto relève le menton d'un air altier et prend ma main sous la table.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas salués, je crois, dit mon père.

Je retiens mon souffle et jette un coup d'œil vers Naruto.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il avant de toussoter, bonjour Monsieur Uchiha.

Ce dernier hoche la tête avant de répondre :

- Bonjour, Naruto. Bonjour, Sasuke.

Je serre la main de Naruto, appréhendant la suite. Mais Madame Shima choisit ce moment pour parler à son tour :

- Vous excuserez mon mari. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, il n'avait pas envie de venir. Ne voyez là aucune animosité à votre égard, Fugaku, dit-elle en se tournant vers mon père, Ryuugamine est un rustre borné et il déteste à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens.

- Un jour, il faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous lui trouvez, fais-je.

- Oh ! C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui me pose cette question saugrenue !

Itachi rit en faisant trembler ses épaules. La vieille femme regarde en l'air avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis assez étonné du calme serein qui règne autour de la tablée étant donné ce qui a pu se passer ces dernières années. Tout me semble loin. La présence de Naruto à mes côtés a un effet apaisant et ce n'est qu'à de rares moments, comme celui-ci, où je pense aux difficultés qu'il m'a fallu surmonter. Mon père soupire et croise mon regard. Et je revois cet homme imposant, le visage dissimulé sous un grand parapluie noir, qui me saisit doucement le bras. Pourtant, l'homme en face de moi a quelque chose de différent. Une lueur terne danse dans ses iris sombres. Une expression gravée sur son visage que je n'avais jamais vu et qui me déconcerte. Du regret ? De l'appréhension ? De l'espoir ?

Autour de nous, les rires, les éclats de voix s'assourdissent comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, ainsi que la main chaude de Naruto qui serre la mienne. Toute mon enfance défile sous mes yeux. Les piques de colères, les nombreuses déceptions, les remontrances, et les sourires de mon père me reviennent en mémoire. Et je comprends, en avançant dans le temps, qu'il a peut-être autant souffert que moi. J'ai quitté la maison dès que j'en ai eu le pouvoir. J'ai refusé son aide, ses conseils, ses remarques, ses avertissements. Et le petit Sasuke qui ne voulait faire aucun choix dans la vie, qui laissait son avenir entre les mains de son père a disparu ce jour fatidique où j'ai coupé tout lien avec mon père en entrant à l'université. Que ressent un parent face à cela ? Si ce n'est l'impression d'être rejeté, d'avoir tout fait pour rendre son fils heureux et d'avoir finalement pris conscience qu'il s'est trompé ?

La voix de Naruto parvient doucement à mes oreilles. Il m'appelle. Je tourne la tête vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleus de l'homme qui a changé ma vision du monde, qui a volé mon cœur et ne l'a jamais remis à sa place. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, comme pour montrer au monde entier que je ne le laisserais plus partir. Puis je reviens vers mon père. Son expression a changé il semble plus serein voire résigné.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, dit-il.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Je déglutis. Cette phrase a été plus dure à dire que je le croyais. Naruto pose une main sur ma nuque et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Il murmure un : « vous avez fait la paix ? » auquel j'acquiesce. Maman s'appuie sur l'épaule de mon père et nous adresse un sourire mutin. Nous ne sommes pas très doués avec les mots, lui et moi. Et quand nous essayions de discuter, j'avais l'impression de parler dans le vide. Je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne voulait que me protéger. Le pardon que je lui accorde est tacite, mais je sais qu'il l'a compris.

* * *

><p>En contre-bas, la mer crépite sous les rayons du soleil. J'entends le doux va-et-vient des vagues, les violents crachats de l'eau qui avale les rochers et les battements réguliers du cœur sur lequel ma tête est appuyée. Je caresse l'épiderme dorée de son torse nu, pose ma main sur son ventre qui se remplis d'air et se vide. Naruto est endormis, un chapeau de paille cachant le haut de son visage. Ses bras enserrent ma taille et mon dos. J'embrasse sa poitrine, lèche timidement son téton gauche, le sens frémir et admire les suçons que j'ai laissé sur sa peau les nuits précédentes pendant lesquelles nous n'avons cessé de faire l'amour. Le hamac dans lequel nous sommes étroitement enlacés se balance lentement au rythme de la brise d'été. Mon père nous a autorisé à passer nos vacances dans la résidence secondaire Uchiha, celle qui se trouve au-dessus de la mer, presque à la pointe de la falaise. Mes lèvres s'étirent et la chaleur confortable de nos deux corps m'endort. Mes paupières lourdes se ferment toutes seules. Et je fais un long rêve celui de deux garçons qui se trouvent par hasard sur une plage deux garçons qui se connaissent à peine, qui au début ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup, mais qui tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et finissent par vieillir ensemble.<p>

Un très beau rêve.

* * *

><p>Eeeet voilààààà ! XD C'est court, je sais. Mais bon comme c'est la fin, je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas très grave, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas trop. Que pensez-vous de la réconciliation entre Fugaku et Sasuke, et le fait que Naruto et Sasuke restent ensemble ? Bon, guimauve, fraise tagada, caramel au beurre salé (miam), fontaine de chocolat, on peut qualifier cette fic de toutes les manières sucrées possibles XD et j'en ai pas honte ! La grande romantique que je suis prendra cela pour un immense compliment ! =D<p>

En tout cas, je suis très contente de finir cette fiction qui parfois m'a fait beaucoup souffrir, que j'ai parfois un peu oublié à cause de mes autres occupations mais vers laquelle je suis toujours revenue. J'ai aimé l'écrire, ou plutôt la réécrire. QJJJ étant l'une de mes premières fictions, j'y suis beaucoup attachée (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais faire un happy end). Et j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé jusqu'à la fin. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre patience, vos mots d'encouragement qui m'ont poussé à finir cette fic car sans ça il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné. Merci à tous !

Ouah dis comme ça je vous fais mes adieux, mais c'est loin d'être le cas, hein ! On se retrouvera très très vite pour mes autres fics. D'ailleurs ça va me faire bizarre de les reprendre après autant de temps XD.

Reviews ?


End file.
